


Broken Angel

by Ilikefear1_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, others - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/F, Godlike Character, Horror, Multi, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 225,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikefear1_2/pseuds/Ilikefear1_2
Summary: She was born a god. She was born to be amazing. And yet, events transpired that pushed her into the shadows. All of her life, she's lived in the Shadow of her younger sister. All her life she's lived with being hated by the village and unloved by her parents. Ever since she could remember, she's had a voice in her head, teaching her, and making her stronger. This is the story of her life. The story of a young goddess who will shatter the foundation of the entire magical world. She was born with the eyes of god, now... it is time for her to begin her journey to greatness.OC/Minor bashing/Gore/Sexual situations/Death/and a godlike character await.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys what's up, This is the first chapter of my story that I'm posting here on Archiveofourown. This is my first time posting here, so I hope I don't mess up. I've been writing this story over at Fanfiction for a while now and someone asked if I could start expanding where I've put it. I hope you all enjoy and let me know if find things to your liking. Also, just so people don't think I'm stealing, my name of Fanfiction is I LIKE FEAR 1-2 so send me a message if you wanna confirm it's me. 
> 
> Cliches: In my story there is no potter family, so no James. Also Kushina isn't married to Minato, she is replaced by Lily, how she and Minato met will be explained in the story. Because of these changes, there will be no Naruto, or Harry. Instead both will be replaced by their combined female OC equivalent, and she will use multiple names in this story, for reasons that will be explained later, but her names are Narumi/Riley. This story will take place in both the elemental nations and Wizarding Britain. Beyond God-like Narumi. Sharingan, EMS Sharingan, Rinnegan, Juubi, Mokuton, both magical and chakra based techniques. Ron bashing, Minato/Lily Bashing, girl-who-lived bashing, Konoha bashing, council bashing, elder bashing, Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing. Yuri/Futa Lemons Limes. Lot's of swearing, LOTS of gore... I luv gore. Grey Voldemort, Dark Narumi.
> 
> Without further ado let us begin.

_**Broken Angel** _

_**Chapter 1** _

Ruins, that's all he could see around him as he glided elegantly through what was once the greatest hidden village in the world.

_'It's a pity, so much magical blood had to be wasted.'_ the man thought as he sidestepped another dead body.

Most people ignored the man, or simply didn't notice him as he made his way towards his destination.

The man couldn't help but admire the destruction around him, the power of the Nine Tails was truly astounding. It bothered him that so much magical blood was spilled but he knew that if this village wasn't taken down, all of his plans for the future would be destroyed. Ever since that blasted Minato, entered into his war, He and his death eaters, hadn't won a battle. Minato didn't need to send his armies, as he could just go to the battlefield in an instant, no matter where he was previously. After he gave his special kunai to those damnable order of the Phoenix members, his death eaters started getting slaughtered.

Lord Voldemort was a smart man. He knew he couldn't take Minato in a one of one fight, that man was just too powerful, and much too fast for the dark lord to contend with. So he had to go with his 'partner's' plan. A tenuous partnership at best, but still, the masked man did have great ideas, and the devastation around him was a testament to how well the plan had worked. The two had planned just in case the fox had been sealed and the village survived, to infiltrate and kill the new host, while the fourth was weakened, thus ending the village for sure. Sadly it seems his partner was not in descent health after the first attack, so Lord Voldemort was left to finish plan B on his own.

Voldemort elegantly strode into the busy hospital, he had placed a powerful **notice-me-not** charm on himself, which let him easily out maneuver, and pass by the many shinobi and civilians present in the building. Eventually he made it to the room where he knew the Jinchuriki where.

He opened the door and stepped in. Two Anbu black ops fell from the ceiling in front of him swords drawn, their eyes were on the door, but with the **Notice-me-not** charm still active he appeared invisible to them.

The Dark Lord let out only the lightest of chuckles before he wordlessly sent two curses right at the Anbu, and given how close he was, they were unable to dodge. Both curses stuck true, right in the Anbu's chests. Both men wailed in agony, as they began to dissolve. Their armor and skin melted off, and soon their organs began to fall out of their bodies. Sadly with all the cries of pain echoing out all throughout the busy hospital, no one could hear the two warriors die, in what had to be an agonizing way.

The Dark lord strode past the pools of flesh that used to be people, and made his way over to a nursery on the far side of the room. Two children wait there. One was crying loudly, obviously startled from the deaths of the Anbu, while the other just stared at him.

Voldemort looked between the two children, it saddened him that innocent magical blood such as this had to die, just to kill one man. If that bitch Lily hadn't managed to convince her husband to get involved in the war in Britain, he would have no reason to be here and these two innocent children wouldn't have to die. Sadly however he was here, and now he had to kill them. He gave both children a once over.

The Crying child was blond of hair and had deep blue eyes just like Minato, she wailed loudly and if it wasn't for the sizable power she was giving off, coupled with the slight trembling of the room from all the magic flowing off of her, he would have killed her immediately just to shut her up. Yes, Lord Voldemort was a man of charisma and elegance, and he didn't enjoy hurting children, especially magical ones, but this was Minato's child, for her he would make the exception.

He glanced over at the other child and was surprised to see her staring up at him. Only a day old and yet the look in the infants eyes was intense. Voldemort sensed power in her eyes, they were a very dark blue, almost black, if the light wasn't good. Her hair was a deep red nearly black as well. If it wasn't for her facial features he would think that this child wasn't really Minato's. Obviously she took more after Lily but still.

Voldemort stared into the child's eyes and was surprised to see understanding in them. She looked like she knew why he was here. This caught Voldemort off guard, but he quickly recovered, dismissing the thought as absurd. Still he knew this would be something that would bother him for quite some time, this infant had an unnatural beauty to her, she seemed so aware, and content. It was surreal. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it at her.

He stared at her for a moment more, feeling a pang of sadness echo through him as he muttered the words **"Avada Kadavra."**

He watched as the eerie green light shot from the end of his wand at the child, he saw the light impact her chest, and he watched her flinch. But instead of going still, her eyes shot at him and in his last moment, Voldemort saw something that no one had seen in thousands of years. He watched in slow motion, the green light of his spell, still hovering in the air, as the child's eyes changed. Her pupils became tiny and her iris turned white, and then to his awe, her whole eyes turned a lavender color, and black rings appeared.

In the half second that it took for this to happen, Voldemort became the first person in generations to lay eyes on the legendary **Rinnegan.**

Suddenly, he saw the green killing curse begin to contort, the energy coalescing against what looked like some kind of shield or barrier, that had appeared around her body. He wached her crib warp and shatter, and he watched as the barrier expanded and the energy of his killing curse came hurtling back at him.

And as the **Shinra Tensei,** infused killing curse slammed into him, the Dark Lord had but one thought, as his whole body was vaporized, as his mind and soul became a wraith, that thought was one unfitting a man of his station, a dark lord, head of an ancient and noble house, but it still happened. That thought was ' _Bloodly Hell!'_.

As Voldemort's wraith hovered in the air for a second, it glanced around the now ruined room. It spotted the blonde child lying on the floor covered in blood red chakra, that seemed to shield her from death. She had some splinters imbedded in her skin, but they were quickly pushed out by the demonic energy and healed almost perfectly. For some reason, the demonic energy caused a mutation to occur, along her cheeks, three whisker like marks appeared.

The other child, the one who had just killed him was lying on the floor directly before him, her eyes returned to their normal state, and she looked calm. Though the craziest thing by far for Voldemort was when the child looked his wraith directly in the eyes.

Voldemort knew that to stay was to risk true death, so with a swift motion his wraith flew out one of the now open walls.

**-A few minutes later-**

"What the hell happened here?!" Minato shouted, as he walked into the room on crutches. He was still exhausted from sealing the Nine tails, and he was still suffering from the injuries he incurred from fighting the masked man.

"I'm not sure my lord. The room just exploded. We rushed in here and found the two children unharmed, but their Anbu guards have been turned into slag." One of the Anbu informed him.

"Where are my babies?" Lily Namikaze's voice could be heard as she entered the room.

"Here, my lady." a dog masked Anbu replied, he was carrying both children in his arms.

"Oh thank god." Lily sighed as she stepped up and took both her children.

"What the hell caused this?" Minato asked himself aloud.

"Hm... perhaps an investigation is in order so that we may garner some information." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Minato glanced over and spotted an old friend.

"Headmaster." Lily greeted with a smile, getting one in return from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore sensei." Minato said with a little happiness crawling into his voice.

"Minato my boy, it's been too long. I heard of the Nine tails' rampage, I and the other members of the order came as quickly as we could. Though it seems the danger has passed, already." Dumbledore replied as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, the Fox has been sealed. But it seems something is still going on." Minato replied as he glanced around again.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Severus's mark fading." Dumbledore remarked aloud.

"Snape's mark faded?" Minato asked curiously.

"Yes, not more then a few minutes ago, his mark began to burn and then faded, he sent me a **Patronus** with the news." Dumbledore replied as he pulled out his wand and made a few motions in the room.

To his amazement when his wand passed over the ashes that sat in the center of the room, the dark mark appeared over them.

"My goodness..." Dumbledore's eyes widened in awe, as he looked at the mark.

"That's Voldemort..." Lily asked, recognizing the mark, and the spell Dumbledore used to identify whom used magic in the room.

"How is this possible?" Minato asked as he two realized what was going on.

"Somehow one of the children must have done it." Dumbledore stated.

"That's impossible, these children are a day old, there's no way they killed a wizard as strong as Voldemort." Lily replied as she glanced at the two bundles in her arms.

"Allow me to check." Dumbledore stated as he stepped over to Lily, she allowed him to wave his wand over the two children, and to his surprise the youngest, Naruko, began to glow red. They also took notice of how she now sported whisker marks on her cheeks. It only took them a moment to make the connection between the marks and what had happened.

"The Fox." Minato stated, as he looked at his youngest. "It's power must have somehow deflected Voldemort's attack."

"I think you are right." Dumbledore said as he eyed the child with shock.

"She killed Voldemort." One of the Anbu stated in shock.

"She's a hero." Another said as the news of the Dark Lord's death began to spread through the ranks.

"Not only is she a hero for the village, but now all of wizarding Britain as well." Lily said with a gentle smile.

"Killed the strongest Dark wizard alive at the age of one day old, that's my girl." Minato said with a proud smile.

If any of them had bothered checking the sleeping older child, they would have seen her eyes glow with the **Rinnegan** when Dumbledore used the spell.

**-Seven Years Later-**

_'Run!_ ' The voice shouted at her, and so she complied.

Narumi ran through the streets and back alleys at a quick pace, she was more then fast enough to avoid the crowd of drunken assholes behind her, but she didn't want to go too fast lest one of the ninja's notice and question her about her speed.

It wasn't long before she lost them and arrived at her favorite place in the village, Ichiraku's ramen shop. She didn't know why, she just loved ramen, it filled her up, and it tasted great. Though it wasn't very healthy and the voice in her head, often forbade her from eating it too often. Still it was quiet now, and that meant she was clear to eat.

She sat down and the friendly chef Ichiraku smiled brightly at her and asked if she wanted her usual. She nodded, and the man got to work making her food.

Narumi had grown a lot in the last seven years, she was tall for seven, though was slightly underweight. Her hair was now down to her mid back, and was still the same color as the day she was born, whenever it was dark out, her hair and eyes looked to be black. Her skin was pale like her mother's, and she was quiet and reserved most of the time, unlike her sister, whom was loud and boisterous. It was annoying to Narumi, so what if her sister was the girl-who-lived? It's not like she actually did anything. The Nine tails did most of the work.

' _True_ ' The Voice remarked as Narumi thought about her sister.

The Voice had been with her since she was born, it was always there, offering her advice, training her into a better fighter, teaching her how to use her immense power. It was deep, and gravely, definitely belonging to a man. And at times it could be harsh, and even antagonistic, but it was always there for her, and it often referred to her as it's grandchild.

After a moment more, Narumi received her first bowl of Ramen and quickly began munching. As she ate, her thoughts turned towards her ramen obsessed father and sister, the two loved the stuff, even more than Narumi did. You'd think it'd be a common bonding point, but you'd be wrong.

At first it saddened Narumi when she thought about how little her parents cared for her, they never really talked to her, or listened when she talked, no it was always about Naruko, Naruko this, Naruko that. 'Daddy can you train me? No I need to teach your sister.' 'Mommy can you show me magic? No, I need to teach your sister, maybe later.'

That's how it always was. She would ask, get shot down, and go cry about being ignored.

At this point though, Narumi was just beginning to move past it, she had stopped asking her parents for help, and just stuck with the voice, it never lied to her, and though it wasn't always kind, it did help her, and support her, and when she accomplished her task, she was complimented.

She stopped talking altogether with her parents and godmother, Tsunade, after a recent event. That event, effectively cut her off from ever going to them for help again. When she first saw her father perform tree walking, Narumi immediately decided that it was a good way to impress her parents without showing off to many of her skills, and when she went to show her parents and godmother, what she had accomplished they were less then pleased.

They had screamed at her, for trying something like that without their permission, they had said she was ungrateful, and they said that she was just trying to outshine her sister. Poor Narumi was stuck under their hateful gazes for what felt like an eternity, hell, if it wasn't for uncle Remus and Kakashi being in the room at the time, Narumi was sure her mother would have slapped her. She was glad they were there. Kakashi was her father's student and like an older brother to her, she really liked him, while Remus was one of her mother's friends from her school days, he was always kind, and treated the twins equally.

Though out of all the bad that occurred that day, there was one good thing that came from it, she did cement her relationship with Remus and Kakashi. As when they saw Lily's hand raise, Remus let out an angry growl and was at her side in a flash, and Kakashi was immediately between Lily and Narumi.

"That's enough I think." Kakashi had stated.

"Kakashi what are you doing?' Lily asked.

"Stopping you from hurting your child. And you." Kakashi stated pointing at Minato whom looked a little surprised by Kakashi's intervention. "you saw what she was about to do, you were really going to let your wife hit one of your children, your heir to be exact?" Kakashi asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"This is none of your concern Kakashi, she needs to learn to be patient, and not act out like this." Minato replied.

"Act out? She walked five feet up a wall! How the hell is that acting out?" Remus asked with another growl as he eyed the two darkly.

"She could have hurt herself. She needs to learn that not everything happens when she wants it to happen. Gods, maybe we weren't hard enough on her, when she was real little, but that changes now, if she ever wants to lead my clan she will need to learn patience, I wont have an ungrateful brat leading my clan. If she doesn't shape up then the role is going to Naruko. The only reason it hasn't already is because poor Naruko already has enough on her plate." Minato replied coldly.

Remus and Kakashi both stared at Minato with wide eyes, unable to believe the garbage the Fourth Hokage was spewing right now.

"I hate you." Everyone heard someone say. They all glanced around until their eyes fell on Narumi, whom had her head bowed.

"What did you say?" Lily asked, unsure whether she heard her right or not.

"I said, that I hate you." Narumi growled as she looked up at them her eyes had taken on a crushing blue appearance, they almost looked like bottomless pits the kind that if you looked into them for too long, you would fall in and keep falling forever.

"You little brat! Don't you talk about your mother like that! Apologize now!" Tsunade barked out angrily. As she saw the look of shock and anger on Minato and Lily's faces.

Narumi glared at them for a moment, staring at each one of their faces and the angry looks they held. She didn't see any love in their eyes, any regret for the things they said. The lack of compassion and remorse was what put the nail in the coffin for her. Finally, she let out an angry huff.

"You know what? I'm done." Narumi muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I'm done with those three. I couldn't care less about leading this stupid family. And I don't care about being your daughter anymore either. I'm leaving." Narumi stated as she turned and started walking out.

"Get back here young lady. You are not leaving." Lily shouted at her, as she broke out of her stupor.

Lily pulled out her wand but before she even had it raised Narumi vanished in a **Body Flicker**.

"She can perform the **Body** **flicker** at seven. That is astounding." Remus stated, to which Kakashi nodded.

"Well what are the two of you waiting for? We have to find her." Minato ordered as he walked past them.

"Why?" Remus asked with a deviant look in his eyes.

"Because I ordered you too." Minato replied angrily.

"Not a ninja, so... nope." Remus said with a smile and a wave as he walked out.

"And I believe you expressly told me to take the day off and have fun so... uh, ja ne!" Kakashi replied as he too vanished in a **Shunshin** , leaving a disgruntled looking Minato staring at where they'd been.

It had been about two weeks since then and she hadn't been home once. The anbu would sometimes corner her, but it was never really her, she had multiple **shadow clones** wandering the village, so they never were able to corner her. She was a master of pranking, and because of the viscous pranks she had already pulled on a few Anbu, they had since become weary of approaching her, and just decided to follow at a distance. It seems her father had adopted the approach that she'd see how hard it was to live alone and come crawling home sooner or later, as long as she didn't leave the village and his Anbu kept an eye on her, she could do whatever for all he cared.

Narumi actually found it easier to live on the streets, because she didn't have to deal with heartbreak every time she went home. There were times when she would be locked out of the house, they would forget to include her at dinner, or even forget to take her on their trips. Now though, she didn't have to deal with any of that.

Besides, by this point in her life, she had already taught the people of the village that it wasn't good to fuck with her. She had been beaten by the villagers a few times when she was younger , and ended up hospitalized, but she always got her revenge, though a lot of people saw her as the fox, itself, they knew that to lay a hand on her would mean suffering for ones entire family. The Hyuuga were the flagship for this when Narumi rescued their Heiress from being bullied only to be slapped by the girl's bodyguard when he finally showed up. Subsequently the clan then spent the next month, suffering prank after prank, until the head of the clan, Hiashi, cornered the girl, and in no uncertain terms told her to stop or suffer the consequences.

The following month, Hiashi was viciously tortured and turned into the laughing stock of the village to the point where when he approached the girl again, he dropped to his knees and begged her to leave his family alone. Narumi agreed but told him that if any Hyuuga so much as glared at her for whatever reason, she would revisit them, and their suffering would continue.

People learned fast after that, and now only the drunk or socially suicidal would dare fuck with her.

Narumi smiled at that memory and downed the last of her ramen. She placed the money on the table, said goodbye and left, for her next adventure. What ever it was, she was sure it would be fun.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter, hope people start to enjoy this, let me know what you think.

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 2

Narumi wandered around the village bored out of her skull, and more then a little depressed, It sucked having no friends, or people to talk too. The only four people she had to talk to were Kakashi, who was always on missions, Remus, whenever he showed up, and the Ichiraku's but they were always working. She didn't have any friends her own age, or pretty much any age. It led to things being unbearably lonely, and the glare's and whispers from the people around just made things worse.

She was only a couple of weeks away from turning eight and that meant the Kyuubi festival was going to occur. Which meant she would spend the day dodging drunks and hiding from assholes who thought hitting a child made them heroes.

She could always keep training, but that was boring. The voice in her head, called her a prodigy unlike any seen before, but she didn't really have a base to compare. Sure in a fight she could easily take any chuunin in the damn village, and more then a few Jonin would fall to her skill, and that was if they were prepared, if not, there was probably only like a thousand ninja in the village she couldn't beat.

Her strength was her weakest point easy, since she was still little she couldn't work on increasing her muscle mass until later, otherwise she may damage her body. Speed wise she was faster than any Chuunin in the village, and thanks to her Godmother's drunken meandering Narumi was able to get her hands on some of her techniques, including info on her superstrength. She still hadn't perfected it, and could only triple her strength while her Godmother could multiply her strength 100 times.

Narumi was okay at medical Ninjutsu, but since she didn't know where to start, the most she knew how to do right now was numb pain. Her genjutsu was alright, she only knew a handful of techniques, but they were descent, better then most Genin, and even a few Chuunin. Taijutsu, was one of her major skills, as the voice in her head, often claimed how it loved to bash peoples faces in with a kick or a punch, and Narumi couldn't disagree, she'd broken a few noses, and wrists in her day, and it was fun to hear the crack or popping sound, as bone broke, at least in her humble opinion.

Her skill in Shurikennojutsu was great, she was fully capable of curving Shuriken around multiple objects to hit a target thirty yards away, and she could take the wings off a fly with a senbon at ten yards, so her accuracy was awesome.

She was still to little to try to learn how to use a sword, but she liked the idea, and was definitely into learning how when she was bigger. She was just now learning seal characters and found that she actually really enjoyed it, it calmed her when drawing out the Kanji for seals. She still hadn't made many, about the best she could do was make a simple storage scroll but still.

Where Narumi really shined was in skills that required less finesse. Like Ninjutsu and spellcasting. She didn't have a wand but found she didn't need one, she could cast a few spells with a wave of her hand though they were much more draining then she assumed they would be if she had a wand. Sadly there weren't any wandcrafters in the elemental nations, and the only other wand around was her mothers, but she didn't want anything to do with that woman. Right now she only knew four offensive spells, two defensive spells and like six utility spells like **Lumos** , which she had taken from some of her mother's old books one time, before being caught and having them taken away and hidden.

Ninjutsu on the other hand was a much less trying endeavor. She quickly figured out that she had a unique chakra system and magical core. She learned from uncle Remus that Wizards and ninja use two different parts of their magical pathways to draw energy from. Wizards draw from their core itself, while Ninja draw from their Chakra coils, or teketsu points. Because of this a wizard bypasses the eight inner gates and draws directly from where their magic is made, this means that when they start they have much more energy at their disposal then ninja. Ninja on the other hand gain a benefit later in life, since they draw energy from the coils, which are after the eight gates, meaning they have less magic to use, the benefit comes after a few years of using chakra, because the active use of chakra causes ones coils to expand thus causing their core to speed up production of magic. So it has been found that the few people who practice both magic and jutsu, are exceedingly more powerful, Minato, Voldemort and Dumbledore are a few noteworthy individuals whom practice both forms of magic.

So anyway, Narumi possessed a unique magical system, if a Hyuuga were to look at her with their Byakugan, they would see a slightly larger then average core, and chakra coils. What they wouldn't see is how tightly packed all of the magic in her body is. According to the voice in her head, her natural chakra control was so high, and her body so unique, that chakra, and magic did not escape her pathways or core, thus giving the illusion that she only has an above-average amount of magic, when in reality she has an insane amount of chakra, more then Jiraiya even, and he has the second largest reserves in Konoha after her twin Naruko.

Thus she was a savant when it came to ninjutsu. She hadn't yet figured out her base element, but if she had to guess it was likely fire and lightning, but she'd have to buy chakra testing paper, and she already had to deal with outlandish prices when buying food and clothes, no way was she spending money on a piece of paper when she didn't have any problems with learning any of the five elements, in all actuality, Fire and Lightning weren't even the easiest, they were just her favorites. According to the voice in her head, fire and wind were his favorite, because independently they caused immense damage, but when combined they were unstoppable. He didn't blame her for liking lightning over wind, it fit her personality better. All in all she had like forty Ninjutsu of varying elements under her belt.

So when it came down to it, Narumi was good to great in all areas, but because she didn't have a teacher, she couldn't really pull ahead in any area, so she just jumped between them. One skill that she possessed that no one, not even her famous sister could boast at having was being one insanely tough bitch. Narumi could take one hell of a beating, as she would often have taijutsu matches with her **Shadow clones** and handicap herself in some manner or another. So she toughened up quickly, the beatings from the villagers didn't hurt in that department either.

She loved the rush when fighting, she never felt more alive then when she was fighting, actually fighting. Sadly the number of people that could actually fight her was getting smaller by the day. However the number of people who could dance with her was still high.

That's what the voice called it, he said unless at full power, you are in danger of dying, it's not a fight. A fight is when two forces have a chance to win, when there is no chance or it's so astronomically small, that it is not worth mentioning, it's not a fight. He called any other bout between two warriors a dance. She liked his meaning and fallowed that creed. If she had to guess their was about three hundred thousand ninja in the Leaf, probably less then five thousand could make her fight, and those were all Jonin and Anbu, and that list was getting shorter with each passing day.

So what else could she do? After a few moments of not being able to think of anything she just decided to train anyway. At least it would give her something to do.

Narumi made her way to one of the rarely used training grounds and just started her normal exercises, she started running around a nearby lake, and after that was finished she worked more on her control, so she went to the tree to practice her bounding skill.

Bounding was the term used to describe the act of jumping onto a surface and using chakra to stick. Naturally it was harder then tree walking or water walking, as you only had a fraction of a second before gravity grabbed you and pulled you down. The hardest form of this training was going from water to a solid surface that hung above the water, forcing the person to keep flipping upside down to get their feet beneath them. It really was tiring, most chuunin weren't able to do it for more the a couple of minutes before either tiring or barfing.

It had probably been thirty minutes when Narumi landed upside down on a tree limb, and sat there. She let out a few tired breaths, when suddenly she felt something cold and sharp press against her neck.

"You've got some stamina there, girly, but you should know never to let your guard down." A voice mockingly stated from behind.

"So yet another fool wants to receive a rather unfavorable beating." Narumi stated in a cold tone.

"Brave words little girl, but I'm the one holding the blade." The voice replied, in a condescending tone.

"Ah... alright well then, let's see whats faster, your blade, or fire." Narumi stated.

"... What?" The figure asked, but he didn't get time to contemplate her statement as the Narumi he held captive suddenly and violently exploded, sending the would-be assassin flying into a tree. He slammed violently into it and fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him.

"Holy shit... how does a fucking seven year old know the **Shadow explosion jutsu**?" The man asked, while trying to regain his footing.

"That, like living, is no longer your concern." Narumi stated coldly. She wasn't sure she could go through with her statement and actually kill the man, she'd never killed anyone before, but for some reason his attempt on her life, made her feel as if his life had just been made forfeit and now it was her right to take it.

"Wait!" Another voice shouted as a Weasel masked Anbu landed next to the downed man, who turned out to be a Crow masked Anbu.

Narumi stepped out of the shadows and stood before the two men as the Crow masked one finally made it to his feet, he was holding his ribs, obviously they were broken from the force of the explosion.

"Why should I? He attacked me. Tried to kill me. That makes his life forfeit." Narumi replied darkly.

"Please lady Narumi, my idiot friend did not mean anything by his attempt, he was just trying to scare you." Weasel tried to explain.

"And why pray tell, did this moron think that placing a blade to the throat of someone with my reputation was a good idea?" Narumi asked, her eyes alight with fury.

"That's just why." Crow stated. "I heard all about you from the others. Our Captain, Dog, he speaks highly of you, and he never speaks highly of anyone. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I saw you training and it truly looked like your guard was down, so I decided to see what he was talking about. I was only intending to scare you, I swear. Had I known those stories were true, I would have never tried something like this." Crow explained, in pained breaths. The two men knew that Crow was in no condition to fight. That technique had been at full power, and it damn near killed the fool for his prank. Both men knew that in his condition, Crow couldn't fight a kitten, let alone a seven year old with a reputation of fucking the Anbu side-ways every chance she got.

"Well, Crow... you should have studied more your target more. If you had, you would have known that I never drop my guard around the fools of this village." Narumi stated with the glare in her eyes never leaving the two men.

"Please my lady. He is very sorry, and meant no harm, allow him to get medical attention, and we will find some way to repay you." Weasel offered.

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry, there was no other motive besides spooking you. It was a stupid idea, and I regret it. If there's anything I can say or do to apologize please let me know." Crow informed her as he tried to straighten up, and look professional.

Narumi looked like she was thinking their offer over, when the voice suddenly whispered a suggestion. After a moment Narumi replied.

"Go get your ribs checked out. The two of you will be back tomorrow, and every day that you are free from your Anbu duties afterwords for a full thirty days. During which you two will teach me. Once your thirty days are up, you'll have repaid your dept, is that fair?" Narumi asked, with a menacing grin.

The two men shared a look where crow simply shrugged, and Weasel let out an audible sigh.

"Very well. If this will forgive this trouble he is in, then we'll do it." Weasel replied, receiving a nod from Crow.

"Good. See you tomorrow boys. And try not to sneak up on anyone for a while, Crow. You might get bitten again." Narumi said with a girlish chuckle as she turned and skipped merrily away, leaving the two men confused, and more then a little creeped out.

"Next time, Shisui, when I tell you it's a bad idea to do something. Listen." Weasel stated with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch Itachi, it could be worse. Besides, a month learning what she can really do? I'd gladly get blown up again, for a chance to see that." Crow replied.

Weasel simpy shook his head and let out another sigh, before stepping up to help support Crow, "Let's get you to the hospital, we'll discuss your antics later." Weasel stated as the two started walking.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be sure to pay attention mother." Crow replied dismissively.

"You'd best. Otherwise, I'll have to tell the rest of the team how you just got your ass kicked, with one jutsu, that was used by a seven year old girl, who isn't even a ninja yet." Weasel said with a bit of mischief evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Crow muttered.

"Would I? That is the question. But it's for later, for now let's get you to the hospital and figure out the damage." Weasel replied.

The next day, two Uchiha arrived on the field to find Narumi meditating peacefully. After a couple moments of silence the older of the two cleared his throat loudly enough for her to hear.

"Welcome back Weasel, Crow." Narumi stated as she opened her eyes and stared at the two Uchiha.

"Hey girlie, we're out of uniform right now, don't call us that, just stick with our names." The older of the two said, as the younger just adopted a disgruntled look.

"Very well. What are your names?" Narumi asked.

"Shisui, and this is Itachi." Shisui replied.

"Ha... I blew up Shisui of the Body Flicker. That's awesome." Narumi suddenly cheered with glee.

"Ah... hey you caught me off guard... and..." Shisui tried to defend himself.

"You had to have your friend here stop me from maiming you. I'd constitute that as a win in my book." Narumi told him with a smirk.

"She's got you there Shisui." Itachi replied with a smirk of his own.

"Shut up both of you. Let's just get this started." Shisui replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Alright then. Let's begin. What would you like to learn first?" Itachi asked.

"Well I know a bit of pretty much everything, shinobi wise, so I can learn and grow in any area." Narumi replied with a thoughtful look.

"Well what are your strengths and weaknesses?" Shisui asked. He was very interested to hear her reply, since being injured, he'd started to believe the things his captain had said about her, and was immensely curious to hear from her own lips just how strong she was.

"Hm... my strengths are probably Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. My weaknesses are probably genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu." Narumi replied after a moment of thought.

"Well cool. I can help you improve your strengths and Itachi here can work on your weaknesses. I'm great at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Itachi's great at everything, but where he really shines is Genjutsu." Shisui stated, earning a nod from Itachi.

"Alright let's just switch off, Weaknesses today, strengths tomorrow." Narumi suggested with a happy grin.

"Hey whatever you want. You're the one holding us hostage here." Shisui replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth... Sensei's." Narumi responded with a wicked grin.

The two Uchiha shared a look before chuckling at the little girl's antics.

"Alright, let's begin then." Itachi stated.

And for the next thirty or so days that's how it went. The two men would show up early, and train Narumi for a couple hours. It shocked the two, at how good she was. Both were considered prodigies, and she wasn't quite up to their level yet, but damn if she didn't give both men a run for their money. Where she couldn't match them in skill or strength, she could beat them in Stamina, and Chakra. Plus the two men, didn't expect her use of spells, Itachi spent a good portion of their fourth day together dodging stunners.

Narumi had fun with the two guys. They were both kind, and while Shisui would often tease her, and get into competitions with her, he was always respectful. Itachi was the same way, he may tease her every so often, but he treated her with respect. Another good thing about them was that neither men, pried into her reasoning for never going home. They learned the truth when Dog asked them where they had been spending all their free time. When they told him, he in turn told them the things that had happened at the Namikaze estate, a couple of months back and asked the two to keep an eye on her. The two men were shocked and angered that their own Hokage would treat his child like that, both men lost a lot of respect for the fourth after hearing that.

Neither ever let on that they knew the truth the truth. They quickly realized that Narumi was a prideful girl, and that to pity her, was tantamount to insulting her, and she didn't take insults kindly.

Narumi learned quickly and it often left the two men, flabbergasted, at how she could learn a B-rank Ninjutsu in one day, and have it mastered within a week. Her massive chakra stores allowed her to spam incredibly high level techniques while her insane control allowed for her to use delicate techniques and abilities.

On October tenth, Narumi's birthday, she spent most of the day alone, but shortly before sunset, Shisui and Itachi found her and gave her birthday presents. Narumi was ecstatic, she was so happy that she was bouncing around the whole time thanking the two profusely.

She had reseived a Tanto and Wakizashi from Shisui. Both were plain blades obviously just meant to be cast away when they broke, but he figured she could use the tanto now, and learn with the Wakizashi before moving up to a larger sword when she got older. Itachi got her some blank scrolls, along with new ink and brushes, for her sealing practice, plus he got her three ninjutsu scrolls, one was a beginner scroll for medical ninjutsu so she could finally get started with that, and the others were two C-Rank water style techniques.

She was so happy with her gifts, she never got anything good on her birthday, the only ones whom ever got her good stuff, was Remus, and Kakashi. Speaking of which Kakashi had stopped by a little bit later, and gave her his gift, a fresh pack of Shuriken, Kunai, and senbon, since he's were all getting dull, or broken. He also dropped off Remus's gift, since it was that time of the month again, and he was off dealing with his furry little problem. Remus's gift was a book on basic transfiguration spells. Remus knew of her ability to use spells without a wand, so he knew she would make good use of this gift.

Eventually though her time with Itachi and Shisui, came to a close. The thirty days were up, and she didn't expect to see them as often anymore. They both promised to keep showing up and helping her whenever they could, but still, she had held them for long enough, and though it saddened her immensely that she wouldn't have them as a constant in her life any longer, she had come to care about the two enough, to let them leave, if that's what they wanted.

To her surprise not two days later, Shisui showed up again and offered her more training. It seemed the man had come to view her as a little sister, and had enjoyed the time they spent together.

Narumi was so happy to have a true friend like Shisui, sure he was like twice her age, but still he was so nice to her. And treated her how she wanted to be treated. Things continued like that for a couple more weeks, Shisui, showed up as often as he could, to train her. Sometimes Itachi would come with, but with his recent promotion to Anbu captain, his free time got slashed immensely. Still Narumi wasn't bothered by it, she came to view the two men as her older brothers, and was always so excited to meet with them.

One day about a month after her birthday her and Shisui sat atop the Hokage mountain, watching the sun set.

They had just finished another rigorous day of training and honestly, in Shisui's opinion, the girl was going to soon, pass him up, she just learned everything so fast, and her skills just grew at such an astounding rate, that she was often measurably stronger after each passing day. Today had been the closest she'd come to beating him in a straight up fight, the fresh cut on his cheek, was testament to how close her blade had gotten.

Shisui, couldn't help but smile as he thought of her progress, it really made him proud as a sensei, that his student had come so far in such a short time, he glanced over at her, and saw her staring into the sunset, with a content smile on her face.

All he could do was smile as well, and wonder what tomorrow would bring.

**-Six days later-**

Some time had passed and the two continued their training, currently they were both on the training field, going all out against each other, Shisui, had his **Shunshin** technique at full power and was flying across the field to avoid Narumi's jutsu.

He came to a halt and began to speed through hand signs, preparing to launch a fireball at her, when he spotted something odd.

Narumi was watching Shisui intently as he came to sudden halt, he had really been hauling ass in this fight, she hadn't yet laid a single strike on him, and it was starting to piss her off. She watched him begin to speed through handsigns, and for a moment his hands moved to fast to follow but then, time seemed to slow down, she saw his hands move clearly, she could understand the handsigns and recognized the jutsu. She saw Shisui pause for a second, as he stared at her, almost like something had startled him.

"What?" Narumi called out as he stopped his handsigns and started to walk towards her.

"Your eyes... they're glowing red." Shisui stated, more then a little worried, since he knew what she held within her.

"Huh? Red?" Narumi replied as she fished out her tanto, and looked at her reflexion. She saw that her eyes were indeed red, and their next to each pupil was a single tomoe.

"Is that..." Narumi began.

"The Sharingan." Shisui replied, once he was close enough to confirm it.

_'A gift, one your father never managed to gain.'_ The voice in her head stated.

_'A gift... from who?'_ Narumi thought back in reply.

_'Me. I told you girl. You're my grandchild.'_ The voice replied.

_'So... that means you're an Uchiha?'_ Narumi thought as she admired her reflexion. She'd always wanted eyes like the Uchiha, she just felt like she was meant to have them.

_'Was, my girl. I was an Uchiha. Now I am nothing but your guide.'_ The voice replied with a bit of anger present in it's voice.

_'So that means, Naruko and I...'_ Narumi began to think but was cut off by the voice.

_'No! That brat could never posses eyes like yours. Even if she could, the Fox's power will never allow it's host to manifest our Doujutsu.'_ The voice explained.

Narumi couldn't help but smile at that. She was unique, her damned sister wasn't so special after all.

"This is amazing. You're an Uchiha... wow. I guess that explains the nearly black hair and eyes. You must have gotten the stronger genes." Said Shisui with a look of amazement plastered on his face.

"Yeah... my uh... grandfather was an Uchiha." Narumi said, as she continued to look into her eyes.

"Wow... since your mother isn't from this land, that means your father has to be of Uchiha descent." Shisui thought aloud.

"Yeah, no shit. Wonder where the blond comes from." Narumi muttered.

_'No clue where that fucking blonde came from. He had black hair and eyes when he was little.'_ The voice stated.

_'Hm... so you really are my grandfather? How is it you are talking to me? I never have asked you that.'_ Narumi asked.

_'It's complicated. Long story short, I placed a piece of myself in your father, but it got locked away. When he sealed the fox's soul into you, he also sealed the piece of me, into you as well, and unlike how it was with him, I can freely talk to you.'_ The voice explained.

_'Oh... okay. Well... I've always just called you voice, but now that I know you aren't just a figment of my imagination... do you have a name?'_ Narumi asked.

_'Yes... yes I do. My name is Madara, the last true member of the Uchiwa clan.'_ all Narumi could do was gape at that statement and wonder what the rest of the day would bring.

**-To be Continued-**


	3. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, hope you all enjoy

**_Broken Angel_ **

_Chapter 3_

It had been a week since Narumi had activated her Sharingan. She and Shisui had been training with it non stop, and like everything else, she took to it, like a fish to water. She already had two tomoe in both eyes, and she felt her power soar with each passing day. With the power of the Sharingan, Narumi was now able to learn techniques even faster, she would just copy them, and then master them. Most Uchiha made that mistake, they would just copy a technique, never work on it, or master it in any way.

Shisui hadn't told anyone about her Sharingan, not even Itachi, he wanted it to be a surprise for when he showed up for training again. Shisui was sure that by the time her Sharingan fully matured, she would finally surpass him. She'd already won a few of their fights, by using her Sharingan to avoid his attacks, and then just outlast him.

"You're doing amazing Narumi. I suspect within a month you're Sharingan will be fully mature. That's impressive." Shisui told her as the two stopped to rest for a few moments.

"Thanks... I've been working really hard. I can't wait to get the third tomoe." Narumi replied happily.

"Soon... at the rate you're going it won't be that long." Shisui stated.

"Yeah... thanks." Narumi replied as she smiled.

Shisui couldn't help but smile at his surrogate sister. She was progressing so quickly and she wasn't nearly as violent as she had been when they first met. It seemed that by associating with people, she was finally starting to trust others and come out of her shell.

"Hey, brat... I've got a mission tomorrow, but once it's finished how would you like it if I took you to the Uchiha compound to meet the rest of the clan? Itachi's got a little brother your age, I'm sure you two would like each other." Shisui stated.

"Really?" Narumi asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of having yet another friend.

"Really. I'll take you there as soon as I get back." Shisui said as the little girl, cheered with excitement.

"Thanks so much Shisui. You're the best!" She cheered as she ran up and hugged him. After a moment she pulled away, and blushed, obviously embarrassed, by her own sudden outburst.

"Ha... you just wait until I get back, I'm sure the rest of the clan will be happy to meet an awesome girl like you." Shisui stated with a warm smile as he patted her on the head, causing her to blush again at the compliment.

"You know if I ever had a sister... I'd want her to be just like you. You're a good girl Narumi... Don't let anyone tell you differently." Shisui told her as he gave her a hug of his own.

"You're my best friend. I want you to know that." Narumi said to him and she hugged him tighter.

"I do... it make's me real happy to have a friend like you, Narumi. You keep up the hard work, I'll see you when I get back." Shisui replied trying his absolute damnedest to remain manly and cool. After another moment the two parted and offered each other bright smiles.

And with that Shisui said his goodbye's and headed off. Narumi watched him leave with a happy smile. She would be counting the days until he returned, she couldn't be more excited.

**-Five days later-**

Narumi sat in a tree at her usual training ground, it had been more then a few days since Shisui had left and naturally the girl was getting impatient. She couldn't wait until he returned.

"Narumi!" A voice called out to her. Narumi immediately shot up and jumped out into the field, expecting Shisui to be there. Instead she found Kakashi there.

"Narumi... there you are, I've been looking for you." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi... what are you doing here?" Narumi asked.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to see how you were doing." Kakashi replied, he obviously wasn't in a good mood, if the inflection of his voice was any determining factor.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for Shisui to come home from his mission." Narumi replied.

"Waiting... wait... no one has told you yet have they?" Kakashi said as his eye suddenly fell to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked curiously not liking the way Kakashi was acting.

_'God's don't fucking tell me!'_ Madara swore in her mind.

"I'm so sorry Narumi... Shisui killed himself a few day ago." Kakashi told her as he finally locked eyes with her.

"... What..." Narumi asked as her whole world suddenly came crashing down.

"I'm sorry Narumi. His body was found in the lake, a few days ago. It looks like suicide." Kakashi informed her, sorrow was evident in his voice.

"He's dead? … No! No! How can he be dead? I just saw him a few days ago... how..?" Narumi felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and her eyes suddenly began to burn.

"I don't know what to say. It surprised us all. I've known Shisui for years... Suicide... it just never seemed like his style. I'm so sorry Narumi I knew how much he meant to you." Kakashi stated, as he took a step towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No... Shisui... Why? Why would you do this? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, SHISUI?!" Narumi screamed as she dropped to her knees, tears fell freely from her eyes, and her chest started to hurt. She kept replaying the last thing he said to her.

" _'I'll see you when I get back'"_ Those words... why? Why would he lie to her like that? That's all she could think about. Why would he say that, and then kill himself?

"Damn it! Damn it all! Shisui... YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Narumi Shouted, rage and sorrow evident in her voice.

Narumi shot to her feet, her hands flying to her head, as her eyes once again throbbed in pain.

"Narum..." Kakashi tried to say, but was cut off when Narumi let out an ear shattering scream. Kakashi had to cover his ears, her scream of sorrow and rage was so loud, it was unlike anything he'd felt before. This scream was filled with magic. Raw, undiluted magic.

He felt the ground rumble a bit, saw small pebbles lift into the air. He saw the air around her distort and shift, almost as if the space around her was bending and twisting in accordance with her will.

Narumi's hands were now both clutching her face, covering her eyes. She was still screaming, at the top of her lungs, the sorrow in that scream, the sadness, and rage, it tore into Kakashi's soul, it was a sound he would gladly kill himself to never hear again.

Flashes of her time with Shisui shot through her mind, as she felt her heart break more and more, every time she remembered him smiling at her, or complimenting her. "Shisui... why would you do this to me? I thought... If it hurt so much... if you hurt... why didn't you come to me? Why did you have to kill yourself? Why? ...How could I let this happen?!" Narumi shouted, her eyes felt like they were on fire.

" _'It makes me real happy to have a friend like you.'"_ She remembered him say.

"Why Shisui? Why would you say that if you hurt so much? Why would you leave me?" Narumi cried.

Kakashi wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her. To hold her tight, and try to alleviate some of this pain. This girl was like a sister to him, and he couldn't even get close enough to console her, all he could do was stare at the insane power she was letting off, with amazement.

_'Narumi... I know it hurts... but before you do anything rash, save your friend first."_ Madara ordered. Narumi peeked through her fingers and saw Kakashi there, still watching her, concern, amazement, and sadness, were all present in his eye.

Kakashi watched as everything settled down. He watched as the air returned to normal, pebbles fell back to the ground and Narumi stopped screaming.

"Narumi?" Kakashi asked taking a careful step towards her.

"Kakashi... I don't want you to get hurt... Please leave." Narumi said, her eyes still covered by her hands.

"Narumi I don't think..." He began to reply but froze when he saw her peek through her fingers again. While he couldn't see her eyes he could see a bright red glow coming from beneath her hands, and knowing what she was, he knew what the glow meant.

"Be sure to tell the Hokage to not send anyone here for a little while. I don't want any blood on my hands." Narumi told him as he backed away.

" _Please don't hurt yourself."_ Kakashi thought as he finally **Shunshined** away.

_'What do you need?'_ Madara asked.

_'Something to relieve this stress... I just wanna sleep right now._ ' Narumi replied.

_'Okay, copy this._ ' Madara ordered, and suddenly Narumi saw handsigns flash through her mind, her Sharingan easily copied the technique and she quickly spun away from the direction Kakashi had left in, and sped through about Sixty hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

Kakashi was about two hundred yards off when suddenly a wall of fire one hundred feet high shot into the air. It raced across the whole field and turned the place into scorched glass.

Shinobi all over the Leaf felt or saw the wall of fire at one of the training fields. Whatever that technique was, it was definitely S-Rank.

Minato spun around in his chair, and looked out the window of his office. He could see clear as day, a wall of fire that stood tall above the tree line, at one of the training grounds. For some reason seeing that jutsu gave Minato the strangest feeling of deja vu.

Anbu arrived at the field a few minutes later to find it deserted. There was no one around that could be seen or felt. The Anbu, quickly set to work putting the fire out, it was a daunting task that took nearly an hour and a lot of water style techniques.

**-Later-**

Narumi had started living in an old warn out apartment building that was pretty much vacant, a couple of weeks back, and aside from the roaches and occasional leaking it wasn't that bad, though it was dark, and dank, and it made her loneliness worse, she didn't like spending time there.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" Narumi asked as she stared at her reflexion in a mirror.

_'I'm sorry child... you have awakened our cursed eyes second state... the Mangekyou.'_ Madara replied.

"Ah... I see." Narumi stated as she glanced at her new eye design, normally she would be excited to learn about her new eyes but right now she could only feel anger, sadness, and apathy.

Narumi did take note of her Mangekyou's design, it was a black three sided star **(AU: It's just like the three sided star in Sasuke's EMS)**

_'Narumi... I need you to do something for me.'_ Madara said to her.

"I'm not in the mood grandfather." Narumi replied as she wandered over to her bed and sat down.

_'I know, just please do this for me. I will not allow you to go blind from using those eyes. Follow my instructions, please.'_ Madara asked of her.

"Fine. What?" Narumi responded, after letting out a tired sigh.

_'Use the summoning jutsu, but when you use it, think the name Zetsu.'_ Madara told her.

"Whatever." Narumi said as she did as she was told.

Narumi bit her thumb and flashed through the necessary handsigns and slammed her palm into the ground. A moment passed as the seal characters appeared, when suddenly a poof of smoke occurred, and when it cleared, a strange looking man/plant/creature was there.

"Gah... what the fuck are you?" Narumi yelped in surprise.

"Me? You're the one who summoned me! Who the fuck are you, and how do you know us?" Zetsu asked as he shot forward and grabbed the girl intent on squeezing the information out of her. He stopped however when his chakra made contact with hers and a very familiar voice shouted for him to stop.

"Master Madara... is that you?" Zetsu asked aloud, shock present on his face.

_'Yes Zetsu... I need to explain a few things, and then I need you to do some things for me.'_ Madara replied.

"Anything master." Zetsu replied.

From there, Madara spent the next hour explaining who Narumi was, and what had happened in the years since her birth. Zetsu listened intently, and in turn told Madara what Obito was up too. Madara had no clue about the moon eye plan, as the piece of himself that he put in Minato, had been placed there years before Madara had met Obito. Madara guessed his older self had slipped into the curse of hatred, after his son went missing. It was only because he was in Narumi, did this Madara even know that Minato was his long lost son, considering the man looks nothing like him anymore.

Eventually Madara explained what had happened recently.

"That is sad, young mistress. I am sorry about your friend." Zetsu offered his sympathy.

"Thanks." Narumi replied bitterly. She had been listening intently to their whole conversation, and was currently plotting Obito's death for loosing the fox upon the village and putting her in this situation. Though one thing did throw her for a loop, when Madara explained what really happened when Voldemort came to kill her and her sister.

"So I'm the real girl-who-lived?" Narumi asked.

_'Yep... killed a dark lord at a day old. That's my granddaughter.'_ Madara responded proudly.

"Wow... all these years and that little bitch has been taking credit for something I did." Narumi thought bitterly.

"So.. what do you need me to do now master?" Zetsu asked.

_'I want you to get me my old eyes, and bring them here. I want you to transplant them into her. We're directly related so she'll be compatible. And then I want you to return to Obito, you'll tell him nothing that happened here, and you will report on his movements. He has to come for the fox spirit, and when he does, she is going to kill him.'_ Madara ordered him.

"You're giving up on the Moon eye plan?" Zetsu asked, with a bit of shock.

_'Yes... I lay all of my hope for the future in this child... I've seen what she is capable of achieving. I know that she'll build a better world. Besides, she has me to help her.'_ Madara replied, and even though he didn't have a body, Narumi could tell he was smirking.

"Very well master, I will be back." Zetsu said as he offered Narumi a polite bow and then sunk into the ground.

_'So um... why does he need to transplant my eyes?'_ Narumi asked.

Madara let out a sigh before explaining how the Mangekyou worked, and about how the user would go blind after a while. Madara knew that she would need the power one day, and he wasn't going to let her go blind from it's power.

About three hours later Zetsu returned with two boxes, one small and one large. The large one held medical supplies, while the other held a jar that had two floating Sharingan eyes in it.

_'Are you ready?'_ Madara asked.

"Sure... let's do it. I'll need this power to kill Obito... and Minato." Narumi replied.

_'Out of curiosity why Minato?'_ Madara inquired.

_'Shisui must have been worked into the ground. He must have been forced to do things he didn't want to. The stress must have caught up to him. Minato was the cause of that stress. That may not be true, but the thought makes me feel better.'_ Narumi replied.

' _Understandable'_ Madara said, offering her a metaphorical nod of approval.

"Alright let's begin. You'll need to keep your eyes covered for a few days, when I'm done. I wont be here when you wake up." Zetsu told her as he flashed through some handsigns, and suddenly Narumi fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Zetsu finished wrapping up Narumi's head.

He then placed a hand on her head and channeled his chakra into her.

_'Master. I'm finished. What would you have me do with her eyes?'_ Zetsu asked.

_'Put them into a storage scroll, and seal them into her body, in case we need them.'_ Madara replied.

Zetsu nodded and did just that. When finished, he cleaned up and promptly left, leaving no trace of himself behind.

**-A few days later-**

Narumi wandered through the village. She could only just barely see through the cloth around her eyes. People took notice and whispered of her condition. Some were happy to see her in such a state, some were curious, while others were worried.

Narumi hadn't spoken to anyone in the past few days. She hadn't seen Kakashi, or Remus, though she knew both of them were looking for her. She hadn't gone to Ichiraku's either. All she wanted to do was wallow in her sadness. Madara didn't comment on it. In his opinion, her reaction, sadness, depression and apathy, were better then his own, when in a similar situation years ago.

"...Just you wait. We'll find proof and when we do. That bastard is dead." Narumi heard an angry voice from just around the corner of where she was, growl.

"I still can't believe Itachi would do that. I mean they were best friends." Another voice stated.

"Well believe it. You should of seen the look on his face when we confronted him, he's obviously guilty. We'll get proof, and then the boy is going down." Yet another voice added in.

"Shisui will be avenged. That bastard Itachi wont escape justice for long." The first man spoke again. The three men's voices were fading as they moved away. If they had stayed they may have heard the light growling of their eavesdropper.

"Itachi... you killed Shisui? Why?" Narumi growled, clenching her fists so hard it hurt.

_'Sadly, the boy may have fallen to the curse of the Uchiha, and killed Shisui to optain the Mangekyou.'_ Madara offered his thoughts.

"That son of a bitch!" Narumi said aloud. "I'm going to find that fucker... and TEAR HIS FUCKING HEART OUT!"

The people around scurried away in terror, hoping and praying that they weren't the target of the tiny terror's wrath.

**-Two days later-**

Narumi sat up in bed, today was the day to remove the cloth and begin training her eyes. She quickly went to the nearest mirror, and prepared to remove the cloth.

_'Now... my eyes were already at the stage of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, plus I had Senju DNA in my body, so I have no clue what your Eternal Mangekyou will be like.'_ Madara informed the girl as she removed the cloth.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light of the room. After a couple moments of squinting, her vision finally came into focus. She looked into her red eyes, and immediately noticed the new pattern, the three sided star was still present but now there was a new pattern around the star. Madara told her that the new pattern was the same as his old EMS.

**(Basically think Madara's EMS, but with a three sided star in the center that connects to the three circular parts of Madara's EMS)**

"Hm... I like them... please grandfather, teach me how to control the power of these eyes." Narumi asked, with a wild look in her eyes, as her new Sharingan glowed ominously.

_'Of course my girl. With this power, your dear cousin Itachi, will fall before you.'_ Madara replied with a vicious snarl, at the name of the man whom had caused his grandchild so much pain.

**-Three days later-**

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi stated sadly as he looked down at his little brother's unconscious form.

_'Time to go.'_ Itachi thought as he turned to leave, when suddenly he caught a glint heading right for him. Itachi barely dodged as two kunai went flying by.

_'What the hell?'_ Itachi thought as his eyes darted towards where the kunai had come from. His eyes widened in shock as they spotted his attacker. There, no more the twenty yards away, was Narumi Namikaze and she looked pissed.

"Itachi Uchiha! I came here intending to beat some fucking answers out of you, but guess what I find when I get here? That's right about eighty dead Uchiha, men, woman, fucking children! A small part of me thought there might be a reason for you to do it... but this... fuck! No... You deserve no mercy, I'm gonna make this hurt." Narumi growled at him with so much hatred, it actually made Itachi tremble.

It took a moment but Itachi was able to regain his composure. Afterwards, he adopted a neutral expression as he focused all of his attention on her.

"It was foolish of you to come here. The Uchiha were my only targets. Had you stayed out of this, I would have let you live." Itachi stated coolly. He didn't like threatening her, it was like threatening his brother, I just made him feel wrong, but he knew he had too.

"No... Itachi... it was foolish of you to remain in the village. Did you think I wouldn't of figured out? Well I did. I know you're the one who killed him! And now... I'm gonna kill you!" Narumi bit out through gritted teeth.

"So you figured that out. I'm impressed. Not that it will do you any good now though." Itachi stated as he drew his sword. His Sharingan spun to life, and as it did it came upon a shocking sight. The three tomoe'd Sharingan was present in Narumi's eyes as well, at his surprised expression she let a devilish grin cross her face.

"Surprised? I'm guessing Shisui never got around to telling you about my Sharingan? I guess it doesn't really matter. It's not like it would have done you any good." Narumi through his words back at him.

_'How is this possible? No! I can't worry about that now. I need to worry about getting out of here. I have no idea what Shisui taught her in the last couple of weeks, and with a fully mature Sharingan, plus her massive stamina and reserves, my chances of victory have fallen dramatically. I'm gonna have to use it, I only have one chance though, so I need to time it perfectly.'_ Itachi thought as he launched his attack.

Itachi raced at her at top speed, he brought his blade down to slice her chest, but Narumi deflected the blow with her Tanto, she immediately channeled lightning chakra into her tanto, and cut through Itachi's blade rendering it useless.

Itachi swore as he tossed his ruined blade away, and jumped away from Narumi's follow up strike.

Thinking quickly he hurled several shuriken at her, they hit her, but her body simply popped, do to a substitution.

Itachi jumped away just as two balls of water slammed into his previous position. He spotted Narumi standing just down the street, so he quickly sped through some handsigns, it unnerved him to see Narumi copy his movements perfectly.

They both shouted " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Suddenly two enormous Fireballs appeared and slammed into each other, the two were equal in strength, and therefore the two giant fireballs held in place.

Narumi quickly brought her hands together in a cross pattern, and suddenly two clones of herself appeared at her sides. Both clones flashed through handsigns and shouted " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Itachi was shocked when he saw Narumi's fireball turn white hot and blast through his. Itachi had to jump back and grab Sasuke and then dive high into the air to avoid the powerful white hot ball of flames.

He dropped Sasuke in a back alley and moved to confront Narumi again.

She was quickly on him, she dove at him with her Tanto, which had been infused with wind chakra making it as long as a sword. Her blade easily cut through Itachi's kunai. Itachi quickly used this opportunity to launch his plan.

"You've grown... but you still don't posses the power to beat me." Itachi said with a smile as his Mangekyou spun to life in his eyes. He instantly locked eyes with Narumi " **Tsukuyomi.** "

"You've lost Narumi. This is the world of **Tsukuyomi** here I am god." Itachi boasted as he prepared for her torture.

"So you killed Shisui for these eyes, ay Itachi? Well... I wonder how well you can use them?" Narumi replied as her Eternal Mangekyou spun to life in her eyes.

"Shit!" Itachi muttered as pain shot through his eyes, he quickly realized the pain had come from Narumi's superior eyes, shattering his genjutsu.

Itachi didn't have much time to contemplate how she had the Mangekyou because he was suddenly and violently punched by a fist that was bigger then him. This fist was a deep blue in color with specks of dark red floating in places, and it appeared to be skelatal in nature.

Itachi knew immediately what this hand was. Narumi not only had the Mangekyou, but she could use **Susano'o**

"Damn..." Itachi muttered as he began coughing up blood. He had been knocked about fifty feet, and he had slammed into a light post. He was now in a similar situation as Shisui had been a few months back.

Itachi took a moment to collect his breath before glancing up. His eyes widened in fear, as he saw Narumi walking towards him, Mangekyou alight in her eyes, her body encased in **Susano'o,** that unholy skeletal monster, with it's glowing yellow eyes, the sight made Itachi suddenly fearful for his life.

All he could do was watch as she got closer, once she was close enough one of **Susano'o's** Arms raised into the air, and a long blue blade materialized in it. Itachi knew that when she swung it, he would meet his end.

As that thought went through his head, he suddenly remembered his little brother, he spun around and realized that he was sitting right in front of the alley he had left Sasuke in.

" _Shit!"_ Itachi thought as he dove back and grabbed Sasuke, he only had enough time to pick him up before the blade fell on the two of them. An explosion raced out from the impact of the sword and everything in front of Narumi for at least thirty yards was blown away.

"Finally. You've been avenged, Shisui." Narumi muttered coldly.

"That wasn't very nice." A voice that sounded exactly like her Grandfather spoke from the cloud of dust.

A moment passed and she quickly spotted two figures. She noticed a tall man wearing an orange mask with a fire design on it. He had only one eye hole, and she could see the Sharingan staring at her menacingly.

The masked man had his hand on the shoulder of one very alive Itachi Uchiha, in his arms was a likewise unhurt Sasuke.

"I was wondering what had taken you so long? I see you were caught up playing with Mianto's spawn." The masked man stated, sounding amused.

"You really pushed that rescue Madara. A moment later and our partnership would be over." Itachi stated, just loud enough for Narumi to hear him.

"Sorry. I have a thing for the dramatic." 'Madara' replied, with a dry chuckle.

"So... you finally show yourself, Obito. I thought I would have to wait a little longer for you to show but I guess I was wrong." Narumi stated with a wicked smile, as she could clearly see the shock in Obito's eye.

"You... how?" Obito sputtered out.

"Let's just say my grandfather knew Madara Uchiha, inside and out. You aren't him." Narumi replied as her Susano'o took on a more complete appearance. It grew muscle and it's eyes changed from yellow to red.

"Well you have to die now. Sorry. But I can't have anyone else knowing that." Obito stated as he drew a kunai.

"Sorry but, the only person dieing today is you." Came another voice, as Minato and a horde of Anbu descended around the three Uchiha.

"Itachi now!" Minato shouted, and Itachi swiftly pulled out one of Minato's signature kunai and rammed it into Obito's unsuspecting gut.

Obito let out a grunt of pain, as Minato suddenly materialized in front of him, Rasengan in hand and tried to slam it into Obito's skull.

Before Minato could close the gap Obito's right arm instantly exploded into a wooden Spear, Minato saw this and saw the wooden branch aimed right at Itachi and Sasuke, thinking quickly Minato, turned touched Itachi, and Teleported both him and Sasuke away from Obito. Minato then quickly reappeared in front of Obito, Rasengan still in hand, and drove it at Obito, sadly he was already too late, Obito activated his intangibility technique and Minato passed through him.

"You'll have to do better then that Fourth Hokage. It seems I've been played. Oh well, I got my revenge against the Uchiha anyway. Until we meet again." Obito chuckled and began to disappear.

"Damn... Spread out! Try and locate him." Minato ordered.

"My Lord... it's good you came when you did." Itachi spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" Minato asked with concern.

Itachi simply let out a dry chuckle, and glanced over at Narumi. Whom was watching the situation intently. **Susano'o** still hung over her menacingly, and none of the Anbu wanted to get close.

"What the hell are you doing here Narumi?" The Fourth asked with concern.

"Dealing with a problem. Explain why you haven't killed him yet, or move aside and let me do it." Narumi barked out angrily.

"Wait... Narumi. Itachi isn't the one at fault here. This was a mission he carried out on my orders. The Uchiha were planning a Coup de ta. So we wiped them out. We were also trying to lure out the masked man. That's why Itachi had to stay in character and had to fight you." Minato explained, obviously unnerved by the demonic figure that hung over his eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I didn't mean you any harm. And I didn't mean anything I said." Itachi stated.

"Be silent! Murderer! You killed Shisui! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!?" Narumi shot him a Sharingan enhanced glare.

Minato and most of the Anbu were mesmerized by the commanding presence of the eight year old. The power and intimidation of the Mangekyou only served to enhance her presence.

"I didn't 'kill' Shisui. That was part of my cover. The masked man... Obito you called him. He thought that I had 'killed' Shisui, that's why he was willing to approach me in the first place. I had to maintain my cover." Itachi explained, he couldn't help but wither under his once little friend's angry gaze.

"You expect me to believe that?" Narumi growled as her **Susano'o** growled with her, causing the Anbu to back away in fear.

"It's true Narumi. The reason my clansmen suspected me was because I did in fact forge Shisui's suicide letter. I did kill Shisui, but not in the way you think, I only did it because he was dying anyway. He was attacked by some unknown assailant whom was after his eyes. Shisui knew of what was going to happen to the Uchiha so instead of just dying of blood loss, he had me finish him, so I could awaken these cursed eyes." Itachi told her, trying very hard not to break eye contact with her.

"Well if you're so innocent here, then why did you kill all the Uchiha children? Surely they couldn't have been part of your fucking Coup?" Narumi ground out, shooting her father a withering glare in the process.

"I didn't kill any of the children, the masked man did. I spared as many children as I could. Hopefully if he didn't find them, there should be a shed with about a dozen of them hiding in it." Itachi replied, this time he managed to hold eye contact with her.

Narumi glared at him for a few moments, analyzing him, before letting out an angered growl. "You... no. You know what? Just watch yourself Itachi. You step out of line once, and you'll find yourself dead."

A few tense moments passed before her **Susano'o** dissipated, her eyes returned to normal.

She glared at everyone around her, before turning and walking away.

"Narumi..." Minato tried to speak but he was cut off when the girl shot him a glare that froze his blood.

"I recall, stating I was done with you. Leave me alone." Narumi stated as she walked past him and past the Anbu whom parted to let her by.

All Minato could do was tremble as he kept replaying the look in her eyes when she glared at him. Her Sharingan had returned, and in it was a pattern, that was hauntingly familiar to him.

After a few moments of silence Minato sighed loudly before looking at the surrounding ninja, "Let's get this place cleaned up."

**-To be continued-**


	4. I am no longer yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 4

"How's she doing?" Remus asked as he strode up to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood at the edge of a tree line, watching Narumi in the field about fifty yards away.

"Angry." was Kakashi's only reply.

Remus only scowled in reply, as he laid eyes on his niece. She sat meditating in the center of a training field, the wind was blowing quite rapidly around her, and just looking at the scene made the wolf within him bow submissively.

"I assume you aren't alone here?" Remus asked.

"No. There's probably fifty Anbu in the tree line watching her. The council and elders believe she's dangerous." Kakashi replied, sounding angry at that statement.

"What?! Those fools wouldn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. Sure she's grown strong, but she's just angry right now. She just lost her best friend, and got mixed up in the whole Uchiha affair, I'm pretty sure anyone would be off put at that point." Remus responded with a growl, obviously not happy with the Leaf at the moment.

"True... still. She beat Itachi, sure he was tired from killing the Uchiha, but he was still at like 75 percent power, and apparently she kicked his ass. If she could do that, who in this village can't she beat?" Kakashi responded, trying very hard not to sound proud of that statement.

"Has anyone tried to approach her? Like Minato or Itachi?" Remus asked.

"Itachi, hell no, the boy is smart, she made it perfectly clear that their friendship was over, if he wants to live he'll be sure to steer clear of her for a good while. Sensei on the other hand... well he didn't try personally but Lady Tsunade and the Third Hokage did." Kakashi replied.

"Oh? How did that turn out?" Remus asked, knowing it probably wasn't good.

"Well..." Kakashi began as he remembered back.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hello Narumi. It's good to see you again." Hiruzen Sarutobi stated, as he and his student approached the young girl, who's name was on everyone lips.

"Lord Third." Narumi replied, without opening her eyes, or moving from her meditative position. She'd spent all of her time recently trying to calm herself and allow her anger to fade away. All she wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Tsunade and I would like to talk to you." Hiruzen began after a moment of silence.

"Sorry, I'm really busy right now, come back some other time." Narumi told the two, her voice devoid of emotion.

"You're not doing anything. You're just sitting there, brat." Tsunade snapped back, irritated at the girls aloof manner.

"Still more important then anything you might have to say." Narumi responded.

"What did you..." Tsunade began as she took a menacing step forward, but her threat died in her throat as Narumi's eyes snapped open, and she was greeted to the sight of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Tsunade calm down!" Hiruzen snapped at his student.

Tsunade stared at her goddaughter's glowing red eyes, trembling slightly at the killing intent that was rolling off of her. This wasn't the largest amount of KI she had ever dealt with, but considering it was coming from an eight year old girl, it was so much more stunning then normal.

"Tsunade!" Hiruzen snapped again. This time her gaze shot to him, and she saw the warning in his eyes. She managed a slight nod, before taking a step back from the small girl.

"So you're learning." Narumi commented with a cruel grin. Causing Tsunade to glare at her angrily.

"Please Narumi, we're just here to talk." Hiruzen stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Then talk. But make sure she keeps her mouth under control. I'm sure she's smart enough to remember that my kind have an unnatural hatred for hers." Narumi stated.

Both Tsunade and Hiruzen, adopted looks of surprise at that. To think that this little girl knew and understood the animosity and downright hatred, that the Uchiha and Senju had for each other, was unnerving.

"Your father..." Hiruzen began, after he recomposed himself, but was cut off by a sudden scoff that escaped from Narumi's lips.

"That man is no father to me. All he's ever done is fuck the whore who birthed me!" Narumi spat back, the venom in her tone, caused Hiruzen to flinch and Tsunade to glare.

"Narumi, your parents love you. They want you to come home." Hiruzen told her.

"Ha! Bull! According to the Fourth Hokage, I'm just some spoiled brat who's unworthy to lead his precious clan. Though I'm not surprised he wants me to come home, after all, now the whole village knows that I'm stronger then Itachi, and that I posses the Mangekyou. That would do wonders for his precious clan's reputation to have a warrior like me in it." Narumi replied with a cocky grin, though the grin never reached her eyes, which were still glowing malevolently.

"Please Narumi... none of that is true. Minato is sorry for those things he said. And Lily had been absolutely distraught since you left. Even Naruko misses you." Hiruzen told her in a kind and gentle tone, not letting the fact that he was terrified of the menacing glow of Narumi's eyes, show.

"Now I know your blowing wind up my skirt. Minato is a fool. Lily, my whore mother, was going to slap me, for just showing them I could wall walk, I'm actually curious to know what she'll try to do to me, after I nearly killed Itachi, and showed the entire village that I'm stronger then my little bitch of a sister. And on that note, Naruko probably hasn't been happier since I left. She's probably pissed right now, knowing that I'm the stronger of the two of us, by far." Narumi sneered in reply. Hiruzen found himself confounded by how odd this situation was. Most notable of it all was Narumi's mouth. He'd never heard a child say such things.

"Narumi..." "Don't try it old man. My parents are idiots who deserve nothing but a lonely painful death. I still blame Minato for getting Shisui killed. If he hadn't sent him on that mission, he wouldn't have been attacked, and he wouldn't be dead now." Narumi cut him off.

"Narumi." Hiruzen whispered with a look of sadness, while Tsunade was sending Narumi a death glare. In her mind, she couldn't comprehend how someone who had a family would turn on them like this. Tsunade had lost most of her family when she was young, and yet here Narumi was spitting on them like they were roaches. The sheer audacity enraged the Senju princess. It never once entered her mind, that she, along with the rest of the Namikaze, had done nothing to earn Narumi's love.

"My parent's are nothing. It's like Kakashi always says. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash.' They abandoned me, and I'm family to them... I wonder what that makes them? What's lower then trash? And then what's lower then that? I hate them both. They can go die for all I care, I don't need them." Narumi stated coldly.

"Do not speak of your parents like that you little shit!" Tsunade finally exploded in rage, she shot forward to grab the little brat, and teach her a lesson, but was stopped by an enormous blue skeletal hand.

The skeletal hand of **Susano'o** caught Tsunade's in its massive maw.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson, Senju scum!" Narumi muttered with nothing but hate in her eyes. "Hashirama would be disappointed in you. You and your precious Fourth Hokage, have abandoned the principles he founded this village for."

Tsunade adopted a look of shock at hearing that. No one had ever dared throw her grandfather's beliefs in her face like that.

"Now you spoiled brat, let me show you the power of the last true Uchiwa!" Narumi shouted as **Susano'o** pulled Tsunade into the air, and violently slammed her into the ground, creating a crater thirty feet wide, and pushing Hiruzen back about ten yards.

" _Fuck... I... gods that hurt!'_ Tsunade thought as she was hefted back into the air, and unceremoniously flung three hundred yards into the forest where she painfully punched through several trees before slamming into the ground with enough force to shatter multiple bones. If she wasn't a legendary healer, she would have been royally fucked by that attack.

Back at the field Hiruzen could only gape in awe, at the little girl that had just bested a sannin. Sure Tsunade had been unprepared for just how strong Narumi was, but in then ninja world, there was no such thing as fair. Winning was winning, and she had just won against one of the best.

A split second later, nearly forty Anbu surrounded Hiruzen, and Narumi.

"Narumi Namikaze! You are under arrest for attacking one of the Sannin." One of the Anbu shouted.

"Hm... come and try." Narumi shouted back, as her eyes glowed wildly and more of **Susano'o** began to take form around her.

"No! Stand down!" Hiruzen ordered.

"But lord third... she..?" one of the Anbu started to replied.

"Was just defending herself. Tsunade struck first and tried to attack a civilian, a child of all things. She will be the one who is punished for this, not Narumi. Go find her! I'll deal with this." Hiruzen ordered, in full Hokage mode.

The Anbu didn't think for even a second to disobey and they quickly vanished from the field.

"Smart man." Narumi commented.

"I'm sorry for that Narumi. I would not have brought her here, had I know she would react like that." Hiruzen apologized.

"Whatever." Narumi stated as **Susano'o** vanished and she returned to her meditating.

"The council and the Hokage would like you to join the academy, to become a ninja." Hiruzen informed her, after a moment of silence.

"Not interested." Narumi replied.

"You don't want to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked, sounding a little shocked.

"No... I do want to be a ninja. Just not a leaf ninja. I sent a letter to the Fire capital a couple of days ago. They'll be sending out one of their Jonin to deliver me my Ronin license. Afterwords I'm out of here." Narumi informed him, not hiding the smirk on her face as she did.

"Ronin? Wait you're leaving? You can't!" Hiruzen stated, shocked to his core by this revelation.

"And why not? My father seems dead set on Naruko becoming clan leader. So I don't need to be here for that. I'm still a civilian so the council can't order me around. And once I get a Ronin license I'm free to go wherever I want so long as I don't cause trouble." Narumi told him matter of factually, still unable to stop grinning.

"But... the village..." Hiruzen began, but was cut off by a snort from Narumi.

"The village hates me. Most either don't give a shit about me, or think I'm the fox. I've never received any respect from any of them. They've even tried to kill me on occasion. I'm the ruler of the Uchiwa, I will not be stepped upon by such worthless commoners." Narumi spat, channeling her grandfather for a brief moment.

"The Uchiwa? How do you know of them Narumi?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm a direct descendant of them. Why wouldn't I know of them?' Narumi replied.

"Few people do. How much of their history do you know?" Hiruzen inquired, eying her curiously.

"I know that the Uchiwa were one of a number of clans that possessed the Sharingan. I also know that about three hundred years ago, my great, great, great some odd grandfather led a bloody conquest to unite all of the Sharingan wielding clans under one banner. When he was finished, all of the clans were either destroyed or united under the banner Uchiha. My grandfather was the last lord of the Uchiwa, and though he was cast out of the Uchiha, they couldn't remove him as the head of the Uchiwa." Narumi replied, with pride.

"Cast out? You can't mean... no! You're... you're his grandchild?" Hiruzen sputtered out as a look of pure horror shot across his face. Narumi's response was a menacing grin, along with opening her eyes to reveal her EMS.

"How?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's unimportant. Just know that I have been named lord of Uchiwa and when the time comes, I will be taking all that is theirs with me, when I leave." Narumi informed him with an ominous glint in her eyes.

"You can't. There is no Uchiwa any more, and Itachi is clan leader." Hiruzen told the girl.

"Yes, but as part of the joining of our families years ago, any descendant of the heads of the individual clans like I am for the Uchiwa, may declare independence, and there is only two courses of action at that point. Itachi can fight me to maintain the Uchiwa's power within the clan, and we both know he wont do that. Itachi's smart, he knows the chance of him losing to me is too great, and if he does lose, not only does he lose the Uchiwa, but I become ruler of the Uchiha. And once he knows of my intentions to leave he wont risk me beating him and leaving his severely weakened family, penniless, and homeless." Narumi informed the Hokage in such a way that the old man couldn't help but whither beneath her knowledge.

"I believe in chess, they refer to this, as a checkmate." Narumi said with a smile.

"You do know that Itachi wasn't at full power last you fought?" Hiruzen tried to threaten.

"You do realize that he also wasn't that far from it. Itachi shines at Genjutsu, but with my Mangekyou his most powerful Genjutsu are worthless against me. Therefore one of his greatest strengths is useless against me. So no matter what, Itachi will be fighting with a handicap, and unlike him, I don't spam Genjutsu. He also can't use his Mangekyou, without risking blindness, I however don't have that problem. Not to mention I have more then ten times the chakra that Itachi does. He can still put up a fight, and he could beat me, but his chances aren't good enough for him to risk it. Besides, the Uchiha are beyond rich, even if I ended up taking half of the clan's assets, so what? Less then half of them are left. They still wouldn't want for anything. So... your threats are hollow old man." Narumi explained to him.

Hiruzen couldn't argue with the girl. She knew her opponent, and she was fully capable of facing Itachi.

"Please... Narumi, the village was wrong. Give them a chance to correct their mistakes. Stay, and I promise things will get better." Hiruzen tried to bargain.

"Oh I'm sure they would. This whole village would be wandering around kissing my ass, bunch of fucking hypocrites." Narumi muttered before shaking her head.

Hiruzen stared at the girl for a few moments, obvious sadness present on his face. He was saddened that such a little girl, had such little trust for her home.

"Very well. I will pass on this info to the Hokage, and the council." Hiruzen told her as he turned to walk away.

"You do that. And tell the Anbu to hide better. I don't mind them spying but if I keep catching glimpses of those fucking masks, I'm gonna start settling some accounts." Narumi threatened, as she went back to meditating.

Hiruzen nodded and departed.

**(End flashback)**

"Wow." Remus stated.

"Yeah. I got the whole story from Lord third. The council wasn't happy when they heard." Kakashi informed his friend with a chuckle.

"So? What did they do?" Remus inquired.

"They sent a team of Anbu to bring her to the council chambers." Kakashi replied.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She left two in comas, one lost his hand, one will never have children, and another is going to require like thirty surgeries to get his face looking even remotely close to human again." Kakashi replied with a grimace, causing Remus to grimace as well.

"How did that sit with Minato?" Remus asked after a moment.

"There was nothing he could do. Those Anbu tried to force a civilian to do something, which is illegal. Therefore Narumi had every right to defend herself. Now we're down five Anbu, with no idea how many will be able to stay ninja." Kakashi explained.

"I see." Remus stated as he went back to looking at Narumi. He couldn't get over the feeling within him. The wolf was howling at him to flee or submit, there was obviously an Alpha nearby, and Remus suspected it was Narumi.

"Genlemen." both men turned to see an Anbu standing behind them.

"Yes?" Kakashi inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind. Could you offer your assistance. The council and Hokage has asked for lady Narumi's presence, and I don't wish for a confrontation." The Anbu inquired, both men could tell he was uneasy with the prospect of approaching Narumi.

"Okay. Just follow my lead, and if she gets violent back down immediately." Kakashi ordered, as he let out a sigh.

"Care to join us?" He asked Remus.

"Sure." Remus accepted as the three walked out into the windy field to speak to Narumi.

"Narumi?" Kakashi stated as they approached.

"Yes?" Narumi asked in a calm voice.

"The council wishes to speak with you. Could you come with us, please?" Kakashi asked kindly. Remus and the Anbu both readied to run like hell if her reply was negative.

Narumi let out an audible sigh before standing, and glancing at them, the Sharingan present in her eyes. "Fine."

"Oh... good. Well let's go." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Hi uncle Remus." Narumi greeted him with a tired look.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" Remus asked as she walked up to him. He offered her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Tired. I can't wait to leave this place." Narumi replied.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving." Kakashi muttered as the four walked back towards the village.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kakashi, but I can't stay here. It sucks too much. And I don't think I can spend very much longer here, without doing something that will force my sperm donor to kill me." Narumi stated with a shake of her head.

"Hey! Language young lady. You are the leader of a very old house. The leader of the Uchiwa should not be so uncouth." Remus chastised her, causing her to grin, and giggle.

"Sorry uncle Remus." Narumi apologized.

"So... any plans for where you're going?" Remus asked.

"First to the fire capital to meet with the goblins, and get an idea of what the Uchiwa assets are. Then maybe go exploring, until I'm eleven." Narumi replied.

"Eleven?" Kakashi stated curiously.

"You planning to enroll in a magical school?" Remus inquired.

"Yeah, not sure which. Maybe one of the ones in Europe. I hear they're the oldest." Narumi responded, with a thoughtful look.

"Well I personally know the headmaster of Hogwarts. That's where I went to school. I could put in a good word." Remus offered.

"Hm... maybe. Hogwarts headmaster is Dumbledore right? He's been here a few times, to talk to the Fourth. He was always kind to me when we spoke." Narumi mused.

"He's a very kind man. Some call him the leader of light. He led the fight against Voldemort in the last war. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you at Hogwarts." Remus told her with a smile.

"We'll see. I'll have to get out there and find an area I like." Narumi replied.

"Well, you can always come with me if you like." Remus offered.

"Yeah... I could do that too. Hmm... we'll see." Narumi added happily as they made their way to the council chambers.

A couple of minutes passed by before Narumi and the others arrived, at the Leaf council chambers. On one side sat the civilian's leaders, there was probably thirty of them. On the other side, was the shinobi, also thirty. Between the two sat the Hokage and the four elders. Homura, Utatane, Danzo, and Hiruzen.

Narumi spotted the two sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade standing on either side of Minato. Tsunade looked timid, and didn't meet the girl's gaze, she was probably still reeling from losing so easily to the young Namikaze. Jiraiya however was studying her intently, she hadn't seen the man in over a year. He always came back for Naruko's birthday, but since she wasn't around for it this time she must have missed him. While Jiraiya did focus on Naruko he was never mean to Narumi, and always brought her presents and stuff. She guessed that he had to leave before he could find her, which was why she hadn't seen him this year.

Narumi also spotted Itachi sitting in the Uchiha clan seat, he was eying her intently, though he was being more inconspicuous about it then Jiraiya.

The rest of the people present were either indifferent, angered, or afraid of her presence.

Narumi also took note of a man with a fire symbol on his headband standing to the side.

"So has my license arrived?" Narumi asked as she looked at the man.

Hearing her speak the man nodded. "Yes my lady It has. I do however need you to pass the standardized application test. I need to make sure you have the abilities of a Fire sponsored Ronin." The man told her as he stepped forward.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Narumi asked.

"Wait! Before you do that. We have something we need to discuss." Minato stated.

"Of course my lord. Please be quick about it though. I do need to get back soon." The man said with a bow as he stepped back.

"I already told you I didn't want to be a Leaf ninja. So whats the point of me being here?" Narumi asked.

"You will speak with respect to this council brat!" Utatane snapped at her, causing Tsunade to flinch as she felt her own voice echo through Utatane's.

"Respect is earned. You have not." Narumi replied simply.

"Do you know who you are talking to young lady?" a blonde haired woman on the civilian side shouted at her.

"Oh look... a woman who doesn't know any better." Narumi parroted out with an amused look in her eyes causing a few people to chuckle at her.

"You brat!" The woman shouted but she was dropped instantly with killing intent from Minato.

"Enough! I did not ask her hear to insult her." Minato reprimanded the dumb blonde.

"Why am I here?" Narumi asked.

"You are here to be enrolled into the Shinobi academy." Danzo informed her.

"Ha... hell no!" Narumi growled at him.

"You are still my child Narumi. I decide what is best for you. You are going to the ninja academy. You are coming home. And you are going to cease with this rebellious behavior." Minato told her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Yes Narumi... it's time to come home darling." Narumi heard her mother's voice. She glanced over to see her in the Namikaze clan seat, since Minato couldn't hold it, because of being Hokage.

"Um... no." Narumi said again.

"You have no choice girl." Danzo said with a smirk. "You are still too young to make choices for yourself, the Daimyo agrees with us. You will join the academy and become a Leaf ninja. And down the line, perhaps we will activate the CRA for you. You obviously appear to have a heightened version of the Sharingan, which I believe constitutes the laws activation."

"Hell no!" Lily shouted at him. "I want my daughter back, but I am not letting you or anyone turn her into some sort of baby making factory!"

"We are not activating the CRA for my daughter Danzo. That is final!" Minato said in a tone that allowed zero argument.

"Very well Lord Hokage. Having her here will be enough." Danzo responded.

"You." Narumi stated pointing at the Fire Jonin.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Send a message to Gingotts in the Fire capital. Tell them to send out one of their golbins with an inheritance test. I will prove to these people that 'I' am the 'leader' of a family. And then I'm going to kick the shit out of him!" She says pointing at Itachi, "To get it's independence, then I'm leaving the land of fire. Tell the fire Daimyo that he will be losing the Uchiwa family."

"We already told you. You aren't going anywhere." Homura stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Actually, she claims to be the ruler of a family. That means that she has a right to prove it. This supersedes Leaf jurisdiction. You have no say in this matter. I will get a representative from Gringotts here to prove the validity of her claim. If she is in fact the ruler of a family, that makes her emancipated. Which in turn means the one and only claim to her, as her parents, is null and void." The Fire Jonin stated as he wrote on a scroll, and then summoned a hawk, and sent it out the window.

"This cannot be allowed. This girl is Leaf property." Danzo bit out.

"I told you. You have no say. The only ones here who have any control over her since she is a civilian, is her parents, and if she is the ruler of a family, then she is emancipated, which means they have no say over her. And if she wants to take her family and leave, she can freely handle that within the boundaries of the Uchiha clan. And because it is a clan affair, you also have no say in it. If this girl is telling the truth, and is in fact the ruler of the Uchiwa family, then the Daimyo is going to be pissed. The Uchiwa are a most ancient and most noble family. To have their status reactivated, and then taken from the land of fire? That does not bode well for the Leaf." The Fire Jonin explained. Many in the room began to shift uncomfortably, to anger the Daimyo, was never a good idea, and he would be even more pissed since they already went to him to assure their rights over the girl.

"Narumi... please. We want you to come home. We're sorry for what happened." Lily told the girl.

"Save it. I'm done with this village and it's shit. You best hope I'm right. Cuz if I'm not, I'm still leaving, it's just going to be a lot more messy." Narumi said as her Mangekyou appeared in her eyes, and began to spin menacingly.

"We'll have word tomorrow. I must have this matter come to a close for today until the goblin representative arrives." The fire Jonin informed everyone, since he knew anything further, that any parties tried to do, might be illegal.

"He is right Minato. This meeting is finished." Hiruzen whispered as he took a drag from his pipe.

Minato stared at his eldest daughter caught between anger and sadness.

"Well unless there's anything else, ja ne!" Narumi said with a smile as she **Shunshined** away.

**-Later-**

Narumi was walking through the village with a bored look on her face. She didn't really have a destination, she was just walking.

"You know... you're a bitch." She heard someone say. Narumi turned and saw her one and only sister standing to the side, with two girls on either side of her, one was a Yamanaka, and the other had bright pink hair.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Narumi muttered mimicking Kakashi as she picked at her ear.

"I said that you're a bitch." Naruko growled as she took a threatening step forward. At Eight Naruko was a spitting image of Minato. Besides the three wisker marks on either side of her face, she could pass for a younger female version of him. She was Narumi's exact opposite. Loud, Brash, brightly colored, only slightly above average intellect, a genius when it came to magic and ninjutsu, but no where near Narumi's level. Her bright blonde hair was tied into two pony tails, like Tsunade's that hung down to her thighs.

"Ah, that's what I thought you said. Now let me rebuke your statement with an intelligent one. You're a jackass." Narumi fired back.

"You know nothing about me. I'm going to be the most powerful ninja in the village. So you'd best be careful, cuz I might surprise you one day." Naruko challenged her sister.

"You know what? Surprise me now." Narumi ordered.

"What?" Naruko chirped with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, surprise me, say something intelligent." Narumi said with a smirk.

"You're just angry that mom and dad love me more. You know they never wanted you? I was always the favorite." Naruko shot at her, aiming to rile Narumi up.

Narumi however, was used to this argument. She had, had it a million times before, and whenever Narumi managed to actually hurt Naruko's feelings she would run off to cry to Minato and Lily, and Narumi would be the one to get in trouble for it. Even if she didn't start the argument.

"You know... you're right." Narumi said with a smile.

"... what?" Naruko asked, taken aback by this turn.

"Yeah... you always were the favorite. I'm sure Minato and Lily would have been happy with just you. After all, you're the girl-who-lived... I just hope Voldemort is really dead, otherwise, he'll be coming back for you." Narumi told her with a wicked grin. She watched all three girls seize up at the thought of that monster coming back.

"So... so what? If he comes back I'll just beat him again." Naruko tried to sound brave but the stuttering made her fail in that attempt.

"Oh yeah? How?" Narumi asked with a smirk.

"Well... I'll just use my awesome ninjutsu." Naruko told her sister.

"Oh really? Which one?" Narumi asked again, her smirk growing bigger.

"Hmph... I don't need to tell you! I hope you do leave, that way mom and dad don't have to think about you anymore." Naruko shouted at her before turning with her two friends to leave.

"Hmm... already planning on it dear sister. Hopefully we won't meet again." Narumi said with a cruel smirk, causing Naruko to stop in her tracks to contemplate that statement. She was about to turn around to say something but Narumi had already vanished.

**-The next day-**

Narumi stood in the council room. The goblin representative had arrived by portkey. He stood in the center of the room eying the council wearily. Most held neutral looks, but some had sneers on their faces.

"Okay let's do this." Narumi said.

"Yes let's get this over with." The goblin agreed as he pulled out a bowl and a small knife.

"Cut your hand and let the blood fall into the bowl." The goblin, who's name was Gnarltooth, ordered her.

"Are you sure you wish..." Minato began, but was cut off by the goblin's glare.

"Please be silent Lord Hokage. The only reason this Inheritance test is taking place in public is to confirm her validity to the claim of the Uchiwa. That is the only reason you are seeing it, anything else that comes from this test is confidential so be silent." The goblin snapped. Causing a few ninja to glare, but Minato simply nodded knowing it was better to not pick a fight with a Gringotts goblin.

Narumi cut her hand and let her blood fall into the bowl, after it was sufficiently full, she felt magic from the knife heal her hand. She offered a polite smile as she passed the knife back to the goblin. Whom took it and placed it back in his bag.

A few quite moments went by before Gnarltooth pulled out a piece of paper and dipped it into the bowl. The paper drank all of her blood, absorbing it. A few moments later, black letters began to appear on the paper.

"Itachi Uchiha please confirm what this says as head of her clan." Gnarltooth ordered. Itachi quickly went to the goblin and read over the test.

**Name:**

_Narumi Namikaze Slytherin Uchiwa_

**Sex:**

_Female_

**Titles:**

_Uchiwa clan head by Magical passing (Paternal)_

_Slytherin by Conquest_

**Heir of:**

_Namikaze (Paternal)_

_Uzumaki (Paternal)_

_Uchiha 3rd in line (Paternal)_

_Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

_Black (Godfather)_

_Senju (Unverified)_

Itachi read the whole thing to the people of the room. Narumi had to smirk at the Slytherin by Conquest part. She knew how she earned that title. Though it didn't surprise her that none of the people present, had realized the truth. In fact, she only knew Voldemort was the Slytherin Lord because he was currently the only person in the world she had killed. She knew that the Dark Lord did many things in the name of Salazar Slytherin but she had no clue if he ever told people he was actually related to the man.

It did surprise her that her mother was a descendant of Rowina Ravenclaw though. Especially considering her mother was a Gryffindor. She also was curious about Black. She knew her godfather was Sirius Black, but she though he was in Azkaban, apparently it was determined that he fed information to Kumo ninja during the third great ninja war that led to the death of Obito. Of course they knew Obito was alive now, but that didn't change the fact that at the time Minato and Lily were on the war path, both planning to kill Sirius for what he'd done to Minato.

Apparently Sirius had been caught shortly after he killed a bunch of civilians in London along with another of Lily's friends Peter Pettigrew. To stop Minato from tearing the country apart, the Ministry in Britain tossed Sirius into prison, and threw away the key.

The other curious one was the Senju but Madara whispered in her mind that, the Uzumaki were distantly related to the Senju and that his wife, her grandmother, was an Uzumaki.

"Awesome... so Itachi.. duel now or tomorrow?" Narumi asked with a mad glint in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I feel there is no need for a duel, and allow the head of the Uchiwa clan to leave, with my blessing." Itachi informed Narumi as he handed her Inheritance test to the goblin.

"Really?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. I won't force you to remain in this village. Know that even though you may hate me, I still can't help but think of you as a friend. You and the Uchiwa, are free to leave. And you go with my blessing." Itachi told her with a smile.

"Thanks Itachi. This means a lot to me. You're not there yet. But maybe one day, I can call you friend again." Narumi told him offering her own smile.

"How can this be? Shouldn't Minato be the next leader to the Uchiwa, and how in the hell is this girl the head of Slytherin?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously she killed the last lord of Slytherin house. And she was chosen by the previous Lord of the Uchiwa. It doesn't matter if her father came first, just like he may choose her little sister to take the role of leader of the Namikaze so can his Father choose her... and he did. Now that this is settled, is there anything else?" Gnarltooth asked.

"Yes... could you please do an Audit of the Uchiwa estate. Find out all I own. And could the goblins prepare me a portkey out of the land of fire, to somewhere in Europe, when they get a chance?" Narumi asked.

"Of course we'll have it done by the time you arrive in the capital lady Narumi." Gnarltooth said with a nod.

"Good. Can we go to one of the training field so I can take my ronin test?" Narumi asked the Fire Jonin.

"Of course my lady." The Fire Jonin said with a bow.

"Well... all I can say is later bitches!" Narumi said to the council as she **Shunshined** away.

All the council could do was keep replaying the names of all those titles that Narumi possessed, the Daimyo was going to have them all killed.

**-To be Continued-**


	5. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to five chapters now. Hope you all enjoy!

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 5

Narumi sat on top of her apartment building humming to herself. She was set to leave the village the following day and she couldn't be happier. The fire Jonin who tested her abilities said, that she had what it takes to become a jonin and placed her in the running for rapid promotion. She could pick up her Full license at the Fire capital, when she got there. Her Ronin license would definitely be Chuunin level, but if things worked out well, then she may get a Jonin level license instead.

A ronin license basically makes a person a ninja and allows them to take missions in any country. Depending on your rank, depends on the level of missions you could take. Narumi blew away the Fire jonin in every task he set for her, including Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu tests, along with throwing accuracy and other skills. With all her abilities Narumi was more then capable of becoming a Jonin, it was just unusual for someone to jump into being a ronin, and instantly be Jonin level. There was a lot of paperwork involved so she may or may not get that level.

She was going to leave with uncle Remus. They would head to the Fire capitol, get her license, head to the Gringotts there, check on her assets and then head for someplace else. Narumi didn't care where, she still had three years until she was old enough to become a student at one of the Wizarding schools, so it was a good time for some adventuring.

The village was in a quiet a state right now, apparently the Leaf council had sent a message to Gringotts to inquire as to the identity of the previous head of Slytherin house. Lily had asked for a Blood reading from Gringotts since she had no clue that she was Ravenclaw's heir. And the council had already sent two ninja to try to bribe her to stay, one was actually pretty amusing to her, one of the ninja they sent was their best Hostage negotiator, who apparently had a perfect record.

Narumi remembered spending nearly an hour denying all of the man's offer. The guy was so full of himself and so proud of his perfect record in negotiations that her refusal was causing him to have an anxiety attack.

"Please just tell me what you want!" She remembered him begging.

"We'll give you anything! Jutsu? Money? Men? ...Woman?" He finished giving her a look.

Her reply was to kangaroo kick him thirty yards down the street.

So yeah, things were a bit hectic.

Narumi lost her smile, as she felt three presences appear behind her.

"Can I help you Lord third?" Narumi asked as she turned around, and spotted Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I'm just here to make sure they don't do something stupid. I didn't want to disturb you." Hiruzen replied giving both of his students looks.

"Hey brat. How have you been?" Jiraiya asked after a moment.

"Busy. Best friend died. Unlocked a legendary hidden doujutsu. Oh and apparently I'm head of Slytherin house... so yeah. Also busy getting ready to move to a new country and go on adventures... so yeah... I pretty busy as of late." Narumi replied eying the two Sanin curiously.

"Listen... we're here to try and talk you out of leaving." Jiraiya began.

"Do you realize what you are putting your parents through? Lily still hasn't stopped bawling her eyes out because of you." Tsunade interrupted.

"Ya know... I don't think I ever asked you what your deal with me was. I mean my mother's an idiot, my Father is a jackass, and my sister is probably the best example of why you shouldn't smoke and drink while pregnant. But I never did find out why you hate me so much." Narumi asked. "It's because I'm an Uchiwa isn't it?"

"What? No." Tsunade looked a little surprised at being called out like that.

"It is isn't it? You've had this unnatural hatred for me since I was born, and it's because I'm an Uchiwa. I knew it." Narumi replied with a chuckle.

"That... that has nothing to do with why I don't like you." Tsunade replied.

"Huh... racist." Narumi muttered, earning her a glare from Tsunade.

"I don't hate you, Narumi. And the reason I don't like you has nothing to do with you being an Uchiwa, I just learned about that like everybody else." Tsunade explained, trying not to explode and get her ass kicked again.

"Then why? I know why he doesn't like me. It's because he doesn't really know me." Narumi stated as she pointed at Jiraiya.

"Hey, I don't have any problem with you..." Jiraiya began but Narumi cut him off.

"I didn't say you did. But you don't like me. Not like you like Naruko. Or Minato, or Lily, or Tsunade, or Kakashi... I could go on. You treat me like a friend's child is supposed to be treated. I'm not your godchild, therefore you don't need to have a close bond with me. I would have liked to, but I don't hate you for not having one with me. She's my godmother though, and she hates me." Narumi explained to Jiraiya. She could tell her explanation got to him as a look of shame took up residence on his face.

Jiraiya really did wish he got to know Narumi better. Especially after all he had learned about her recently. He could tell she had grown into a mature, and dynamic individual and it saddened him that even after all these years, he hadn't formed any sort of bond, with Minato's eldest.

"I told you. I don't hate you Narumi." Tsunade said again.

"Well, it feels like you do." Narumi told her.

"I'm sorry Narumi... I just... I don't have any family. Minato, Lily, Sensei, even this fool Jiraiya... they're all I have... I guess I just chose to follow what Minato and Lily did. I guess I never took the chance to get to know you either. I just assumed that Naruko knew you best, and when she spoke, I thought it was the truth. I also wanted to apologize for trying to hit you before... it was stupid, and I guess I just let my emotions get to me sometimes... my family is all I have... I don't take kindly to people insulting them. So I'm sorry." Tsunade offered up her apology actually sounding like she meant it.

"I guess I'll take what I can get from you people. Whatever, apology accepted, now let's move on to why you're here. You want to try and talk me outta leaving? I gotta here the argument you prepared for this." Narumi stated with a chuckle.

Both Sanin shared a look with each other before beginning. "Look kid... it's a tough world out there..." Jiraiya began, but a chuckle from Narumi cut him off.

"It's a tough world in here too. At least out there no one knows who I am. And I don't look a thing like the Fourth so you can't say people will recognize me, plus I'm already planning on dropping his last name." Narumi told them.

"You're disowning yourself?" Jiraiya asked in shock. Tsunade and Hiruzen both had similar looks of surprise.

"Sure. Why not? My father already stated that he wanted Naruko to become Namikaze clan leader, anyway. I'm just making it easier on him. Plus it wouldn't do to have a clan leader, who isn't even a part of the village now would it?" Narumi stated with a knowing smirk.

Both Sanin mentally cursed, that had been one of their attempts to get her to stay, since she couldn't be Namikaze clan leader if she wasn't in the village.

"Next?" Narumi asked with a smirk.

"Nothing we say in gonna convince you to stay is it?" Jiraiya asked, sensing that they would get no where.

"Nope. You could tell me that if I stay, I'll be made Hokage, and I'd still tell you to ram it up your rear." Narumi replied joyfully.

"Is there anything we can do to get you to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"No. I've been in this shit hole for too long. You stay, and enjoy your happy lives here. I'm not gonna stay just so I can deal with more of this village's bigotry and hypocrisy." Narumi told the two with a solemn look.

"You are an amazing young lady Narumi. I'm sure if Madara were still alive, he would be proud of the person you have become. This situation, your treatment in the Leaf. You are handling it very maturely. A lesser person would have done something foolish." Hiruzen complimented her.

"Thank you lord third. I plan on writing Kakashi and the Ichiraku's. If you ever feel like talking you can send me a letter." Narumi offered.

"I would like that." Hiruzen stated with a smile.

"You two can send me letters as well. Can't say whether I'll read them or not, I guess it would depend on my mood. But you can still write." Narumi informed the two Sanin with a smile.

Both shared a look, knowing that that was probably the best they could hope for.

"Where will you go?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. I want to attend one of the magical schools in Europe, but I still have a few years of free time until then. Maybe I'll do some adventuring with uncle Remus, see what kind of trouble we can get into before I'm old enough to go to school." Narumi replied with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm... well you keep in contact okay kid. And let me know what kind of adventures you get up to." Jiraiya told her.

"Sure." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Just... stay safe. I know you don't believe me, but your parents really do worry about you." Tsunade said with a sad look.

Narumi stared at her for a second, before sighing and giving a slight nod to show she understood.

**-The next day-**

Narumi and Remus stood at the gate of the village. Both were just about to leave. A few people had stopped by to say their goobyes.

The Ichiraku's had come to offer their farewells, and even brought a nice supply of their own brand of instant ramen, for Narumi to try.

Kakashi was there too.

"You stay safe alright kiddo, and keep in touch." Kakashi told her, as the two shared a hug.

"I will Kakashi." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Oh and this is for you. I planned on teaching it to you when you were older, but I have no clue when we'll see each other again. Now I want you to promise me you will only use this technique if your life depends on it." Kakashi told the girl as he handed her a scroll.

Sensing what technique Kakashi had given her, Narumi nodded.

"Good girl." Kakashi said with an eye smile, as he patted her head.

"I had hoped to catch you before you left." A voice stated.

Narumi turned to see Itachi had arrived.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Narumi asked.

"Just wanted to say my goodbyes and give you something." Itachi replied as he fished a scroll out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?" Narumi asked as he handed her the scroll.

"A gift... from Shisui. He gave it to me before he died. I think he wanted you to have it." Itachi replied offering her a warm smile.

Narumi stared at the scroll for a moment before nodding and offering her hand to Itachi.

"For what it's worth Itachi... I hope we meet again." Narumi stated as Itachi shook her hand.

"As do I. You keep that safe alright, and use it wisely, or at least better then Shisui would. He could be so troublesome sometimes." Itachi told her with a smile, which quickly changed to a bemused look, as he recalled Shisui's antics.

"Ha... I will. Thank you." Narumi replied as she pocketed the scroll.

"Narumi?" Narumi heard her name called, she turned and spotted her whole family, plus the Sannin, standing nearby.

Narumi stared at them all with an expressionless face.

"We just wanted to say goodbye." Minato stated with obvious sadness.

"I see. Goodbye then." Narumi stated curtly.

At her words, her mother started to tear up, and at the sight of her mother's tears Naruko became angry.

"Why Narumi? Why can't we just go home and start over? Why do you have to leave? Don't you know how much this hurts?" Lily cried, as Minato wrapped an arm around her.

"Why? Why you ask? Maybe I should ask how much fun all those little family outings were without me? Maybe I should ask how nice it was for the three of you to sleep in warm comfy beds, while I slept outside in the cold? Maybe I should ask, how those meals tasted, without having to make any for me?" Narumi replied her voice steadily rising.

"Maybe I should ask when the four of us, became the three of you." Narumi stated in a low cold tone.

Her statement shocked both of her parents. Neither had thought their treatment of her was anything that bad, in fact both had assumed the reason for her leaving was the argument of her wall walking escapade. Neither had thought that her real reason for leaving was neglect on their part.

It brought tears to their eyes as they remembered some of those times that she mentioned.

"Gah... you see what you do!? Why do you have to make mom and dad cry, Huh? You know what? Just go if things are so bad here, none of us want you?" Naruko shouted at her, with tears in her eyes.

Narumi stared at her twin with a blank expression for a few moments before nodding and turning to leave.

Remus watched Naruko's eyes tear up even more as she watched her sister walk away. All Remus could do was sigh, Naruko was just too damn proud, and stubborn, to admit that it tore her apart that her sister was leaving.

If Naruko had ever bothered to treat her sister with kindness or respect, then maybe Narumi would of actually taken notice of the tears streaming down her little sister's face.

Remus sighed once again and turned to leave, when he heard someone say his name.

He glanced back and locked eyes with Minato.

"You take care of her Remus... that's our little girl... you take good care of her." Minato ordered, tears falling from his eyes as he did.

Remus could only nod, as he watched his old friends finally come to realize just what they had done to push their daughter away. It filled him with a bit of hope that they would finally try to make amends.

"Write when you can Remus... and keep her safe." Lily called after him. Remus offered a wave to say that he understood her.

"So... how are you feeling?" Remus asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Liberated." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Well, it'll take us two days walk to get to the capital. The portkey the goblins are making for us, where does it lead?" Remus asked.

"Germany. It was the farthest into Europe they could go from here." Narumi replied.

"Germany huh? There's plenty of things to do there." Remus noted.

"Yeah... do you think I can finally get a wand?" Narumi asked with a bit of excitement.

"Hm... I'm sure we can find a wandcrafter for you. They aren't cheap though. I'm sure someone like you is going to need a custom wand." Remus told her.

"No problem." Narumi said with a smile, as the two continued their chat as they made their way to the Fire capital.

**-Later that night-**

Narumi and Remus lay sleeping under the stars, in one of the many fields dotting the countryside. Remus had brought a tent, but it was a beautiful night out. So they decided to sleep under the stars.

Narumi was suddenly awoken by feedback from one of her clones popping. Twenty Individuals were rushing towards them at top speed.

"Remus!" She hissed as she shot to her feet.

Remus shot awake just as twenty figures burst from the forest heading straight at them.

"Those look like Leaf Anbu." Remus stated.

"Fuck!" Narumi hissed as she saw the front five Anbu whip their arms back and fire a shit load of shuriken at them.

Narumi quickly flashed through handsigns and slammed her palms into the ground. A wall of earth rose up and blocked the two from the shuriken.

After a moment, the wall exploded as two of the Anbu punched through it and dove at the two of them. Remus already had his wand out and with a single motion, he banished one of the Anbu back into the others.

The one that jumped at Narumi, was also stopped when Narumi raised her hand, and a red light shot from it. Remus recognized the spell as **Reducto**. The end result for the Anbu was not pleasant, he split into pieces as most of his torso exploded showering poor Narumi in blood.

She visibly flinched from the end result of her spell as she had reacted on instinct. It took only a moment for her to recover as her eyes suddenly turned red with the Sharingan and she shot over to Remus, so she could watch his back.

Another Anbu came at her, she drew her tonto to block his strike, and quickly delivered a chakra enhanced strike to his chest. She could clearly hear bone snap as he was pushed back.

Narumi knew that in a moment more Anbu would be on them, she had to think fast.

"Do you have a broom?" Narumi asked Remus, quickly coming up with a plan.

"Yes." Remus replied as he conjured one.

"Fly!" Narumi ordered as she started to flash through handsigns. Remus didn't think to argue with the prodigy as he hopped onto the broom and flew straight into the air. Just as he did more Anbu passed by the broken wall.

Just as they appeared Narumi jumped high into the air, well over a hundred feet. She looked down and shouted " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

Suddenly with a great breath she spit out a huge wall of fire down onto the field. Remus watched as the Anbu scattered to try and escape the flames. Some did, but not many.

Narumi hung in the air for a few moments as she finished breathing out the flames. Though gravity quickly overpowered magic and she was pulled down towards the inferno.

Remus however was on her in flash, he caught her as she fell.

"Holy shit. Thanks Remus." Narumi stated breathlessly, as she glanced down at the inferno.

"No, thank you. Where the hell did you learn something like that?" Remus asked with shock.

"My grandfather taught it to me." Narumi replied eying the inferno.

Remus was about to question her about that when the front of his broom was sheered off. He had just enough time to catch the glint of a Windmill shuriken as it flew off into the night.

The two spiraled down to the ground, Remus was able to slow their descent partly, but not enough to avoid injury. Both were thrown when they hit the ground, and Narumi was sure she'd dislocated her shoulder with how she landed.

"You are coming with us." A dead emotionless voice stated.

Narumi glanced up and saw five of the Anbu staring down at her. She quickly took note that all of their masks were blank.

"Come and try Cocksuckers!" Narumi hissed as her Mangekyou spun to life, and she cast **Amaterasu** on the one who spoke.

The man had no time to dodge as his whole body burst into black flames. He screamed in agony as the other Anbu jumped back to avoid a follow up attack.

She saw one Anbu start to go through some handsigns but he was cut off by a blade the size of a bus sheering the fool in half.

"Hmm seems your in a bit of a bind there brat." Came a familiar voice.

Narumi was greeted to the sight of a massive red toad with a pipe in it's mouth, and standing atop it was none other the Jiraiya.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here Bunta?" Jiraiya stated.

" **Looks like a bunch of punks, tryin' to pick on a little girl**." The massive toad replied as it took a drag from it's pipe.

"Well you know what we do to punks who pick on children?" Jiraiya stated with a murderous glint in his eyes.

The Toad nodded and Withdrew it's blade from the ground, chunks of dead Anbu were stuck to the sword as the great toad hefted it's massive blade into the air.

The Anbu immediately scattered, one wasn't fast enough and was bisected by the toads blade and the other two, were hit by two mud dragons Jiraiya had summoned to deal with them.

"Hey kid you okay?" Jiraiya asked as he hopped down to Narumi.

"Yeah... Uncle Remus! We need to find Uncle Remus!" Naurmi stated in a bit of panic as she glanced around for her uncle.

"I'm alright Narumi." Came Remus' voice.

Narumi glanced over to see two Anbu, one with a weasel mask and another with a dog mask, walking with Remus over to her. It looked like he fucked up his leg during their nasty crash landing.

"Thank goodness." Narumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Who were these guys?" She asked after a moment.

"No clue. But they ain't Leaf Anbu. Your old man sent us to keep an eye on you two until you made it to the capital. He figured something like this would happen." Jiraiya replied.

"Whomever these men were, I think they belonged to the same faction that attacked Shisui." Weasal stated.

"You don't think..." Dog began.

"I do..." Jiraiya answered his unfinished question.

"What do we do?" Weasel asked Jiraiya.

"You two get them to the capital... I'll stay here and clean this mess up. With a little bit of luck we'll finally have the proof we need to take that bastard down." Jiraiya ordered as he made his way to one of the corpses.

"Thank you guys for coming to help." Narumi thanked them.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Dog replied happily.

"You never change Kakashi." Narumi said with a chuckle, as she wrenched her arm back into place.

"You gonna be alright uncle?" Narumi asked.

"Yes... let's hurry to the capital though. I'll feel safer once we're gone." Remus replied.

**-The Next Day-**

The four of them had arrived in the capital. They quickly made their way to the Ronin registration office for Narumi to pick up her license. After consideration they decided that they would give her an upgrading license. She was Chuunin rank now, but would become a Jonin in two years time. Narumi was happy with that and the four headed to Gringotts.

"Well. It looks like we're here." Dog stated.

"Time to part ways." Weasel added.

"Thank you both. I hope you two write." Narumi said with a smile.

"We will. You just stay safe." Weasal replied.

"Yeah... now before we part. I have something I'm supposed to give you. They say they know it wont make up for everything, but they both wanted you to have these." Dog stated as he pulled out a book, and a scroll.

Narumi instantly recognized her mother's old charms book, from her fifth year. Lily always said that that was her favorite. The scroll turned out to be instructions for her father's **Rasengan**.

"Now I know how you feel, but you shouldn't waste such gifts even if you don't like where they came from." Dog added, hoping she'd keep them.

"I... tell them thanks okay." Narumi stated after a moment as she packed away the book and scroll.

"Alright well we'll head back. You guys finish your business and get the hell outta this place. And also, don't place your location in any letters you send this way. Alright?" Dog told her.

"Got it." Narumi said with a smile as she and Remus turned and headed into the Gringotts. Ready for their next big adventure.

**-To be Continued-**


	6. It's about time!

**Broken Angel**

_Chapter 6_

Narumi was staring out her window, looking out at the city of Berlin. Remus and her had just arrived a day ago, and quickly found a nice hotel to stay at. Narumi was still giddy from all the changes that had occurred in the last day. She was now rich, as it turned out that a lot of the Uchiwa assets were tied into the land of Lightning, which is where they hailed from, so Narumi had the goblins go and clean out all of her properties and then sell the estates, to the land of lightning. Lucky for the Uchiha, the Uchiwa only claimed about 15% of their assets which was still a descent chunk of change. And Narumi also had access to the Slytherin funds, all she had to do was get into contact with the Gringotts branch in Britain to transfer over the funds. Turns out with all of the moneys combined she had roughly 95 million galleons worth of funds, at least according to Remus.

Narumi was surprised when they got to Berlin and she spotted a globe. She immediately tried to find the elemental nations on it, but to no avail. Sensing her question Remus told her that a lot like Avalon, the Elemental nations had been hidden with magic. When asked how, Remus said that no one knows for sure, but that the shinobi claim it was the Sage of six paths that had done it. Now only magical beings could locate either place, though the Elemental nations were a lot easier to find then Avalon, since no one had seen that place since the time of Merlin and King Arthur.

According to Remus the elemental nations actually sat off the coast of China, and that the only way to find it was to take a hidden path in Japan that led there. The path wasn't so hidden that magicals had a hard time finding it, but muggles did. They would never be able to locate the entrance no matter what they did.

Another huge change was when Narumi dropped her Namikaze name, she also chose to take a new one. She wanted to keep hold of her old one to not forget who she was, but for all intents and purposes she was a new girl. So after spending for freaking ever trying to come up with a new name, Remus decided for her.

**(Flashback)**

"Gah! Why is this so fucking hard?" Narumi whined as she tried to think of a name she liked.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be, is it?" Remus asked with an amused chuckle.

"Well... I'm not hearing you offer any suggestions." Narumi fired back at him.

"Hm... alright... how about Riley?" Remus asked.

"Riley? You want to name me after Ayane's dog?" Narumi replied.

"Why not? It's simple, easy to remember, it's unisex so people wont think it's girly. I don't see what the problem is." Remus argued.

"Hm... Riley 'Narumi' Uchiwa Slytherin? Ya know what. I like it! I'll go with Riley." The newly Christened Riley said with a smile.

"Can we proceed?" The goblin sitting across from asked in an annoyed voice. Both Remus and Riley adopted sheepish looks, as they both realized where they were having this long winded conversation.

**(End Flashback) From this point on Narumi will be referred to as Riley which will serve as her name for most of the story.**

Riley smiled as she thought of her new name, her new beginning. Remus had questioned her about the name change before hand. He wanted to know why she wanted to erase her past. Her reply was that she didn't, she still kept the name Narumi, it just wasn't her first any longer. Plus Riley argued that Narumi was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, she was the hated child of Konohagakure. Riley was no one. Riley could become anything. She was a blank slate, and that's what she wanted to be, it's why she left in the first place. Yeah she wanted to escape her neglect, but she also wanted to start anew, and make a name for herself without the negative aspects of the old.

Now she was Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin and Uchiwa. And that's it. From there she could go anywhere.

"So... any plans on what you want to do first?" She heard Remus ask from behind her.

"Hm... I'm not sure. Maybe we should just explore, and see where our feet take us." Riley replied.

"Hm... sounds good to me." Remus replied after a moment of thought.

And with that the two went out to explore Berlin and the surrounding areas, to Riley, this was the life, out in the world, free to do as you please.

**-One week Later-**

"Now... I need you to stay here for the night alright? It's important that you stay indoors okay" Remus told Riley.

"Remus quit acting like aliens are invading. And stop pretending I don't know where you're going. I've known you were a werewolf since I was six." Riley told him.

Remus let out an audible sigh, before giving her a look.

"Fine... I promise I'll stay indoors." Riley relented.

"Good. I left food in the fridge for you. I should be back tomorrow night. Stay safe alright?" Remus told her as he got up to leave.

"Yeah yeah." Riley waived him off as she turned her attention to the TV. She had quickly become addicted to the thing. There were TV's back in the elemental nations, but the only things on them was the news. This TV had so many different movies and TV shows, it was awesome.

"Have fun kiddo." Remus said with a smirk as he exited.

**-Four hours later-**

Riley was awoken by a loud howl in the distance. She walked over to the window and glanced out. She was greeted by the sight of trees, as far as she could see. Her and Remus had left Berlin a day or two ago, to get to non-populated areas, so Remus wouldn't be a danger to anyone, now Riley was stuck in a shitty motel, just waiting for the day to end.

"I have zero clue what he is so worried about. I mean it's not like even in wolf form he could take me." Riley told herself as she continued to scan the forest.

A moment passed before her eyes caught movement. She spotted someone running towards the motel. She activated her Sharingan to give her a better look, with a clearer picture, she saw that the person was a man and he looked like some sort of hiker or like a backpacker.

She wondered for a moment what the hell he was running from, when she suddenly heard another howl, this one was louder, and it caused the man to turn and look back into the darkness of the forest as he ran.

Riley glanced into the forest and had to curse at what she saw. There, chasing the man down, was some sort of long limbed wolf like creature.

"Dammit Remus... what the hell!? I thought you were locking yourself in a hole in the ground or something!" Riley growled out as she threw open the window and hopped out.

_'Idiot must have accidentally stumbled onto poor Remus while he was busy dealing with Moony'_ Madara commented.

_'Yeah...probably. Well can't let the idiot get mauled. Remus would have a fit.'_ Riley thought in reply.

"RUN KID!" the man shouted as he spotted her.

Riley ignored him as she locked eyes with Moony.

The man, came to a sudden halt when he spotted Riley's blood red eyes, which were glowing in the darkness. Poor man must have thought he had run into a goddamn vampire too.

Moony closed it but slowed as he spotted Riley.

"Run you idiot." Riley ordered the man as she locked eyes with Moony.

Moony watched the man scamper away, but a sharp whistle from Riley drew his attention back to her.

"Did the idiot let you out Moony? You know you're supposed to stay in doors then you're like this." Riley stated. Moony let out a few light growls before whimpering a few times. The werewolf obviously realized it was in the presence of a far superior alpha. Moony remained low to the ground, doing everything to avoid appearing like he was challenging the new alpha.

"Ya know... I'm not quite sure what uncle Remus was so worried about." Riley stated as she stepped closer to the Submissive werewolf.

"You aren't that bad." Riley said with a tilt of her head. Sadly Moony spotted the movement and saw that her throat was vulnerable. The wolf growled and lunged teeth first at the small girl, though instead of tasting warm blood as the wolf had expected it found a crushing pain in it's throat.

"Ah ah... Moony, Remus wouldn't like it if you tried to eat me." Riley chided the wolf with a grin, as she held the large animal by it's throat. Riley may not have improved her physical strength that much, but she had improved her use of Tsunade's Superstrength technique, she could now multiply her strength ten times. Now a werewolf has low Jonin level strength. Riley had high genin level Strength, multiplied by ten times, left her with high Chuunin strength. So while she was still at a disadvantage in strength. She was holding Moony by the throat, that tended to make a creature submissive.

Moony let out a few whines as he tried to pull away from her, but the pressure on his throat was too great, so instead, he let his body go limp, a sign of submission.

After a moment Riley threw Moony back a few yards. The wolf growled and shook off it's throat injury.

"Now... why don't don't we go somewhere else and have some fun, eh Moony? Let's go for a run." Riley suggested as she took off.

The wolf perked it's ears at her idea, before chasing after her.

**-Later-**

Remus awoke on the soft grass with quite possibly the worst headache he had ever had. He glanced around and too his horror found he wasn't still in the shed he had chained himself in yesterday. He was sitting in some tiny divot at the base of a tree.

"Feeling alright there Remus?" He heard a familiar voice say from above.

Remus looked up to see Riley perched in a tree branch above him.

"Riley... how?" Remus managed to say as he winced at the sunlight.

"Uh, some asshole stumbled upon your hideout and threw the door open. I saved your wand." Riley replied as she tossed his wand and a wool cloak down to him. Remus graciously accepted both and transfigured the cloak into his normal outfit.

"I didn't...?" Remus asked as Riley hopped down from the tree.

"No he's alive... and so am I." Riley replied as she gave a little twirl to show that there wasn't even a scratch on her.

Remus let out a sigh of relief at that.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you." Remus stated after a moment.

"Hey... don't get so worked up... I'm fine, Moony and I just had a little run through the forest... I think we're in west Germany now though." Riley informed him.

"West Germany? How long were we running?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think it was like ten when we started and you changed back at around four, so six hours." Riley replied.

Remus simply shook his head in exasperation.

"So... let's go see what kind of fun we can get into." Riley said with a smile as she turned and headed off.

Remus just gave the girl a bemused look, before following after her.

**-4 Year Timeskip, we will jump through it so follow along-**

**-One year passed-**

It had been over a year since Riley first went running with Moony, now she did it every time Remus turned, it helped to keep the wolf from hurting people, and Remus was starting to trust in Riley's abilities to keep him from harming anyone. So far there hadn't been a single incident.

Riley could now multiply her strength by twenty times, which meant that she now possessed high Jonin levels, which allowed her to physically overpower, Moony if she had too. Not to mention her speed was now on par with an Elite Jonin as well. Her abilities continued to soar, and she grew more powerful with each passing day. Remus had argued for waiting to get a wand, since if she learned all of her spells and wand movements now, she wouldn't have anything to do at school, reluctantly she agreed, Remus still taught her spells, she just used them wandlessly.

Riley was also hardcore into transfiguration now, because she wanted to become an Animagus. Remus had told her she needed a certain level of skill to be able to do it, so she now devoted all of her time to studying so she could eventually get Remus to teach her how to become one.

Another interesting thing that occurred was that she stumbled upon her ability to use Wood Style. She had been practicing a water and earth combination technique, when she botched it, and it accidentally came out as Wood Style.

Madara explained that Hashirama had given him some of his cells, when he was dying in the Valley of the End, in order to heal him. According to him, the story of his death at the Valley, was a lie told by Hashirama so that Madara could leave in peace. Yes the two did have a legendary battle that created the valley itself, but it was not a battle to settle old grudges the two just wanted to fight again, test themselves at their best, without an audience or spectators to judge the end result. They both fought at their best, and in the end Hashirama won.

Apparently Madara had received the ability to use Wood style, after Hashirama's transfusion. And it seems he had passed that ability on to Riley.

So yeah, Riley also worked a lot on that skill as well. She was now a Jonin level healer, and her powers in Ninjutsu, were second to none.

Nine years old, and Riley was probably the strongest person for a thousand miles in any direction.

**-One and a half year passed-**

Remus and Riley were now in France. The two were busy learning the language and getting to know the people. Riley had taken up bounty hunting in her spare time, she was already starting to earn a name for herself, by capturing a few low level dark wizards, that were wanted by the French Ministry.

Remus had started to teach her more offensive spells, and Riley was quickly becoming a competent fighter, using just spells. Her mother's old Charms book, didn't hurt either.

Her strength, speed and stamina continued to steadily increase. She was now twice as fast as an Elite Jonin, and she could multiply her strength thirty times. Giving her the strength of a taijutsu master. She could currently crush concrete barriers with her fists, with absolute ease. She was also getting closer and closer to the age where she could begin focusing on physical abilities like her strength. She had also started training with the Wakizashi she had gotten from Shisui. Speaking of Shisui, one day, Remus had asked her what it was that Itachi had given her, that had belonged to Shisui.

Riley had pulled out the old scroll, and released it's contents which turned out to be a crow. Nothing seemed off with it at first until Remus noticed that it had a Mangekyou Sharingan in one of it's eyes. She had told him that the eye belonged to Shisui, and that Itachi had trusted her to keep an eye on it, and keep it away from the Elemental nations.

The two kept in regular contact with Kakashi and Itachi, whom kept them up to date on the goings on in the village. Riley also received a lot of letters from Lily and Minato. she would mostly toss them aside only to read them later on, they were simple asking how she was doing a wishing her well, never more in depth or intrusive then that.

Riley had also taken time to learn the abilities she had gotten from Kakashi and her father. As she suspected they were both men's signature techniques the **Rasengan** , and the **Chidori.** She learned both abilities with gusto, and quickly set about to master them. She had made some progress with the **Chidori,** but the **Rasengan** was still giving her issues. She now understood why her father hadn't completed the technique, the damn thing was temperamental with pretty much every element.

Riley had also begun to undergo some more... intimate changes. She noticed that she was growing taller and her chest was beginning to develop more. Asking Remus about it, the man sputtered something nonsensical and then got her a book. She read it and it explained that she was beginning to go through puberty.

After memorizing everything the book had to say she spent about an hour trying to hit Remus with it, because he was too much of a wuss to just tell her this himself.

**-Two years passed-**

Riley was ten years old now, her hair now was down to her lower back and still as deep blackish red, as it could be. She was now four and a half feet tall, and she was blossoming into a beautiful young lady. She was developing quickly, much quicker then most girls her age. She looked to be closer to twelve or thirteen, then ten.

Remus suspected that in terms of abilities she was now at the same level as a Sannin. Just with more chakra. Remus had told her that they would begin her Animagus training after the next full moon, and Riley couldn't be more excited.

**Two Years, One Month passed-**

Riley had just taken the potion to see what her Animagus form was. She was currently experiencing a rather trippy dream sequence and all she could make out of her form, as it walked over what looked like giant ant hills, was that it had Blackish red fur, like her hair, it's hand/claws, had opposable thumbs, and she walked on all fours. It also had an elongated nose/mouth like a dog. Also she heard a boom with each one of her steps. She had no clue what that could possibly mean.

She had told Remus, and he seemed just as confused as she was. She asked Madara, whom hummed curiously in reply. So Riley set to work trying to figure out her form.

**-Two years, Three Months passed-**

She had done it... she knew what her form was, and man did it scare the shit out of her. It was a fox, more specifically a giant fucking fox. After reflecting on her dream she realized that the 'ant hills' she was stepping over, were just hills, like hill, hills. Her form must have been like three hundred feet tall, if her math was right.

After talking it over with Remus and Madara, they both came to the conclusion that holding the Nine tails spirit, must have caused her body to adapt an Animagus form based on it.

Well, now that she knew, she could begin her training.

**-Two years, six months passed-**

"Alright... you ready this time? I think you almost have it." Remus stated.

Riley nodded, as she slipped back into a deep concentration, after a moment she willed the magic in her body to change her, she felt her limbs shift and stretch. She felt fur grow on her skin, and she felt herself grow larger. This was probably the twentieth try today, and she would be damned if she went another day without getting this down.

Suddenly she heard Remus chuckle and clap. She opened her eyes, to see that she had to look down at him. She glanced down at her body and realized that she had in fact done it. She had taken her Animagus form. Right now it wasn't at it's full height, but for all intents and purposes she had done it. She was now a seven foot tall fox that looked like a smaller, wilder version of the nine tails, also she noticed that she didn't have any tails. Not even a little nub back there. Mentally scowling and promising to fix it later, she went back to admiring herself.

"Great job Riley. Amazingly well done!" Remus congratulated her.

All Riley could do in reply was give a very fox like grin.

_'Good job kid. Now you can go back to Konoha and really scare the shit outta people.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to snicker at the thought.

' _Now you just have to work on those tails.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to scowl a bit, and get back to work.

**-Three years passed- Riley has just turned eleven on October tenth, however, school has started already, so she'll be waiting another year.**

It was amazing. She had just gotten her Hogwarts letter. She was so happy, it did kind of suck since her birthday was after the school year started, so she had to wait an extra year, but she would manage. She just filled her time with bounty hunting and training. She managed to make a minor name for herself capturing Dark wizards and even putting down a few. It was good work and it kept a nice flow of income coming in.

**-Almost four years passed- August.**

It was two weeks till Hogwarts started so Remus and her were packing up their stuff and heading to Britain. Riley was taking one last stroll around the city that had become home to her. Remus and her, were still in France, actually they weren't all that far from Beauxbatons all witches school. Riley had thought of attending but their school seemed a little too girly for her.

Also she was more then a little disgruntled at her current appearance. Last full moon her and Moony went out for a run, she went in her Animagus form, which Moony responded better too, (which still didn't have any fucking tails, for reasons that confounded Riley) and while on that run, both of them had caught Lice!

Now cutting Remus' hair was fine, and he kept it short anyway, but Riley had to cut her hair short too, and for some reason the lice they had gotten, were magical or some shit and wouldn't come out, so she now had her hair cut short, and Remus still hadn't stopped joking that she was the prettiest boy in all the lands.

He told her that with the chest wrappings she wore, along with her short hair, she could easily pass for a little boy. Hell she had even received letters from Kakashi and Itachi, poking fun at her hair, she swore she would get back at Remus, the first chance she got.

What really pissed Riley off though, was that it took her hair forever to grow. Seriously, she probably only had a grand total of three hair cuts in her life, counting this one.

So now she was stuck wondering the city saying her goodbyes to it, before leaving in the morning.

As she walked, she heard a woman's scream. Ever since taking her Animagus form, her Hearing, and Smell had become insanely sensitive. She could seriously smell a fly fart from a mile away. And she could hear people shouting from over a block away in a busy street.

She stopped and listened for the sound again, trying to pinpoint it. She focused her sense of hearing and tried to locate the scream. Riley had a thing about hurting woman. She didn't let that shit go unanswered.

She heard it again, this time she was able to pinpoint it. She quickly headed in that direction.

A moment passed by before she arrived at a back alley. There, she found six men who looked like they were about to rape two girls. Both girls were blondes, one looked to be thirteen, fourteen, while the other looked to be about eight or so, definitely younger then Riley.

"No! Please let her go!" Riley could hear the older girl shouting, for the younger to be set free. One man had the little girl pinned to the ground and he was giving the older girl a cruel smile, as he, almost delicately ran his hand along the little girl's rear.

The younger child was crying for her mother, Riley could tell she was beyond terrified.

"Let us see what Veela pussy tastes like." One of the men stated as he pulled a knife and stepped towards the older girl. The older blonde suddenly adopted a look of terror, and tried to struggle for freedom, but to no avail, a man held her from behind, and from what Riley could see, there looked to be some sort of rope around her hands that was glowing green.

The youngest girl started screaming for her papa to wake up. Riley glanced over and spotted a man, lying about fifteen yards further down the alley, there was some blood coming out of the back of his head, he must have been struck from behind.

"You play nice now." One of the men whispered into the older girls ear, "You do... and we may let her go."

At hearing that, the older girl started to cry, but she stopped struggling.

The man smirked as he slowly started to cut the older girls shirt with his knife.

The other three men were fiddling with their wands, grinning lecherously at the older girl.

The older girl, tried to look brave, but she was having immense trouble, she didn't let her eyes leave the younger girl though whom was still crying. She watched the man on top of her reach down to caress her again, but this time he never made contact.

The older girl watched as the man on top of her sister had his head taken off by what looked like **Reducto**. She watched as the alley was showered in blood, bones, and gray matter.

The little girl felt the man fall off of her. She quickly shot up and turned to run, when she did, she spotted her savior, a young person was walking towards them with a furious look on their face. The young girl didn't have to think about it, she ran towards her savior.

She ran into the person, and clung to them, they couldn't be much older then she was.

"Hey! What the hell?" One of the men shouted as they saw their headless buddies corpse.

All the men turned and spotted Riley walking towards them, the crying younger girl, was clinging to her.

"You little bitch..." One man began to shout but he never finished as a kunai lodged itself in his forehead faster then he could think to stop it.

The other four men moved back behind the older girl, intent on using her as a human shield.

"Not one step closer, or this little bitch gets it!" The man who held the older girl, shouted at Riley.

The older girl watched in a mixture of facination and terror, as her young savior's eyes glowed red and suddenly the man who held her, released her and started screaming in agony for a few moments before collapsing.

The older girl didn't waste any time, she ran towards her savior just as she heard the men behind her start to shout out spells. She saw her savior raise a single hand, while her other held the young girl close, that hand then became a blur of motion, " **Wood Style: Blossoming Cactus technique."** Her savior stated, and the older girl saw something shoot out of the girls, leg, into the ground, then she heard the men scream in pain.

She glanced back to see some sort of wooden round object sticking out of the ground, and jutting out of it, were long pointy wooden spikes, that pierced the men in multiple places. After a moment, the spikes retracted and the object sank into the ground.

"Fleur!" The younger girl shouted as she dove at her sister.

Fleur pulled her sister into a tight hug, as she let out a few pained sobs. She glanced up at her savior only to find them missing. She looked around and spotted them, kneeling over her father, some sort of greenish glow coming from their hand.

After a moment their savior finished what they were doing and stood, to look over at them.

"I've healed his wounds. He'll wake soon. You three should get out of here. I read one of their minds. These men were sent to kill you three." Riley stated in perfect French. In reality she had just used **Tsukuyomi** on the man holding Fleur, and tortured the info out of him.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"Your father here." Riley responded pointing at the man. "He's the head of the Law enforcement group here in France, right? He's been cracking down on these guys and they don't like it."

Fleur stared at Riley for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you... thank you so much." Fleur finally stated, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey... I'd never abandon a girl in need." Riley replied with a kind smile. Fleur stared at Riley for a moment, the smile on her face, something about it, just filled Fleur with confidence and happiness. She felt a warmth spread through her at the sight of that kind angelic smile on her young savior's face.

"Who are you?" The younger girl asked.

"You can call me Riley." Riley replied.

"I am Fleur... this is Gabby... thank you for all your help." Fleur thanked her again.

"Anytime. You two stay safe." Riley stated as she **Shunshined** away, just as the girls father began to stir.

"Who was that boy Fleur?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know who he was... but I want too." Fleur replied, as she stared at where Riley had been, still feeling the warmth and kindness the Riley's smile had given her.

**-To Be Continued-**


	7. School is about to start

**Broken Angel**

_Chapter 7_

Riley and Remus both stopped to look around as they arrived at their destination. They had portkeyed to Britain, and the Remus had Riley side Apparate with him, to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Remus... it's been forever." The man behind the bar stated as the two entered.

"It's good to see you again Tom. Riley this is Tom, he owns the Leaky Cauldron here." Remus introduced the two.

"Nice to meet ya lass. Is there anything I can get you Remus?" Tom asked.

"A room. If you've got one. We've got business at Gringotts and this one has to get her supplies for Hogwarts." Remus replied.

"Ah... off to Hogwarts are ya? I wish you the best of luck." Tom stated as he fished out a key and handed it to Remus.

"Thank you." Riley replied with a smile.

"Alright. Let's go deal with the goblins first, then we'll go shopping." Remus told her as they headed out to Diagon Alley.

Riley was so excited. She took in the Alley and all it's splendor. It was jam packed with people, Riley wasn't a stranger to crowded cities or anything but this was her first real entrance into the magical world. She'd been to a few magical places in France and Germany but not many.

They made their way to Gringotts. Upon entering Riley immediately took notice of the fact that out of all the Gringotts she'd ever been in, the goblins in this one looked the snottiest. Each one wore an unpleasant look on their face, and most stared at her with complete disinterest. Riley was smart enough to know what that meant. 'These goblin dealt with shit on a daily basis'.

"Hello." Remus greeted one of the tellers.

"What can I help you with?" The goblin asked in a bored tone.

"I was wondering who we speak too about transferring over a vault, and accessing an old one." Riley answered stepping forward.

"Alright. Which vault would you like to access?" The goblin asked.

"Slytherin." Riley replied. At hearing that the goblin shot her a look. He almost sneered at her.

"Listen girly, this isn't a place for your jokes. Lie again and you will leave with one less hand." The goblin growled at her.

"Alright let me try this a different way, since you seem to think I'm kidding." Riley stated with a murderous gleam in her eyes, at being called a liar.

She took a step back, and glanced at the other tellers "I Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin, demand access to my accounts. If Gringotts isn't willing to comply then I will take my funds elsewhere!" Riley stated loudly.

The goblins shared a few glances, and the one she had been talking to previously looked a little taken aback by her proclamation.

"So either assist me, and do your fucking job. Or get me your manager so that he and I can discuss taking my business to the Gnomes." Riley threatened.

"After all, I made sure to tell the Goblins in the land of fire to inform the goblins here, of my status as head of Slytherin house through right of conquest." Riley added with a menacing grin.

Hearing that, the teller nodded, as he did recall receiving that memo, a while back.

"Apologies, lady Slytherin. Can't be too careful, lot of human trash out there that would love to get their hands on Slytherin's vault. Let me just make sure you are who you claim to be, and we'll get everything sorted." The goblin apologized and fished out a Quill and paper.

"Thank you... was that so hard?" Riley asked with a smile. Remus all the while let out a sigh of relief, happy that things didn't get out of control.

"Please sign your name. This quill will take a bit of your blood and let me know what vaults you have the right too." The goblin explained. After getting a nod of approval from Remus she did just that. She felt a stinging in her hand as she wrote her name, but it quickly faded when she was finished.

A few moments later, access to the Slytherin and Uchiwa accounts came up.

"Good good. Now what business would you like to handle?" The goblin asked.

"Well first I would like to have the Uchiwa vault transferred here, so that I may access it. Second I would like access to the Slytherin vault to retrieve some funds." Riley replied.

"Very well, we'll begin the transfer as soon as the paperwork is finished, we'll have an owl deliver it for you, all you have to do is sign the documents and send them back. We can handle any withdrawal here, just tell me how much you want." The goblin told her.

"Um do you have some sort of bag or card like muggles use so that I can access funds without making countless trips here?" Riley asked.

"Yes... these bags cost five galleons, just think of the amount you want and it will magically draw from your account also, by placing a drop of your blood on the button here, you can ensure that only you can use it." The goblin told her.

"Great I'll take it. I'll be back to inspect the Slytherin vault some other time. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now, so you can send the paperwork for the Uchiwa vault there." Riley thanked the goblin.

"Very well, will there be anything else?" The goblin asked.

"Yes... what, if you don't mind my asking, is your name?" Riley inquired.

"Beartrap." The goblin replied.

"Well Beartrap. I hope we can be friends. I take care of my friends." Riley stated with a smile as she dumped fifty galleons onto his desk. Beartrap grinned and nodded.

Riley and Remus quickly made their way back out into the alley.

"Well let's go get what we need." Riley stated, earning a nod from Remus.

And so they went. From shop to shop, they got what they needed Riley was so excited to finally spend time with children of her own age group. The two most interesting stops were the pet store and Ollivander's wand shop.

At the pet shot, Riley bought a snowy owl that was quite beautiful though according to the person behind the counter the bird was temperamental. She had Remus name it, since she herself sucked at naming things. He decided on Hedwig.

Afterwords they went to Ollivander's. Remus stayed outside since he was honestly creeped out by old Ollivander's creepy ways. The creepy old man was hiding behind the door and greeted her when she entered.

"Greetings child. Come for a wand have you?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes sir I have." Riley replied. And from there Ollivander measured her up, and started passing her wands to try. The wands she received did everything from nothing to exploding, to bursting into flames to literally collapsing in on themselves like dying stars.

"Ah tricky customer ay?" Ollivander stated with an amused smirk on his face and a mad gleam in his eye.

"Would it just be easier to have one personally made?" Riley asked, after the hundredth wand he handed her fired out of her hand, into another dimension she suspected, cuz it vanished before hitting the wall.

"Hmm yes... yes... I think I understand now... you have the skill for a wand, but the power for something more. Hmm I've got it. I'll make you a reversible Wand/Staff." Ollivander stated with the biggest happiest grin on his face.

"What in the seven hells is a reversible Wand/Staff?" Riley inquired with a confused look.

"It's a unique kind of wand or staff, that can switch between the two forms. Merlin used one, he possessed the finesse for a wand, but the power for a staff, most people have either one or the other, mostly wands now a days. You hold it one way, and it will shrink into a wand, and most of the magic you pass through it, is filtered back into you to prevent overloading the wand. Hold it the other way, and it increases in size and becomes a staff, allowing you to use your full magical power. Basically it's the best of both worlds. Oh how overjoyed I am to be able to make one." Ollivander explained before nearly squeeing in joy.

"Oh... that sounds cool I'll be just like the sage! how long will that take to make?" Riley inquired with a happy grin.

"A day to make it, another to enchant it. As long as I have the right items for it. So let us start picking out cores. You will need Six cores, and a focus. To ensure that wand works, special enchantments and runes are used to use only a fraction of each core within' the wand, so in all honesty it will equal out to the equivalent of just having two cores." Ollivander explained as he led her to a room with a shit ton of various woods, and magical cores for wands.

Hold out your hand and pass it over all of the items. Pick six cores and one wood that feels right." Ollivander told her with an excited smile.

Riley complied. She picked the wood first when her hand passed over a darker block she paused. Something about this wood seemed right so she picked it. She set it on a table next to Ollivander and moved on to the cores. She needed six. She closed her eyes and just passed her hand over each one. Strangely at certain times she would feel her heart flutter joyfully, and in some cases she got butterflies in her stomach, or she felt as if she wanted to blush. She picked the six that invoked these reactions.

"Ah... Alder wood. Good choice. Not many wandmakers like to use it. But it tends to work well with cores that don't like to mingle... and it seems a lot of your cores don't" Ollivander said with a chuckle.

"Hm... Powdered Fairy wings. Basilisk skin. Veela hair. And three feathers... one from a Hippogriff, one from a Phoenix, and one from an Augerey. Your staff will be a mighty one. Temperamental, but mighty." Ollivander finally stated with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"What does all that mean?" Riley asked.

"Well... very long story short, as I think you have left poor Remus waiting long enough. All of those cores don't like to work well together. You have Fairy wings which don't like the dark arts, you have Basilisk skin, which likes them a lot. You have Hippogriff Feather, and Veela hair which are temperamental to the point where I don't even make wands with Veela hair usually. I've had that in stock for quite some time. This will be an interesting project if I do say so myself. I look forward to seeing what this can do." Ollivander informed her merrily.

"So... how much do I owe you for this?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Hm... normally for something like this with all of these cores and enhantments, it would be quite expensive... however to make a magical tool not seen since the time of Merlin... I will drop the price to one hundred Galleons." Ollivander told her.

"Okay... here's half now, I'll get you the other half when it's done." Riley stated as she dumped fifty galleons onto Ollivander's desk.

"Before you go. You still need a focus." Ollivander told her.

"Oh... um what does that do?" Riley inquired.

"A focus is needed in a staff. It's the focal point for which all of the magic passes through. So it needs to be something magically powerful, but also something that has a connection to you as a person." Ollivander told her.

_'I know something that fits that description.'_ Madara commented.

Riley nodded, knowing what he was referring to. But was she really willing to do that? She thought for a moment, before asking two questions.

"Once it's in, can a focus ever be removed?" Riley asked.

"No... the Focus fuses to the staff, it becomes a part of it." Ollivander replied with a glint in his eye.

"One more question... would a human eye suffice?" Riley asked again.

"It would have to be a powerful magical eye, but yes, eyes have been used in staffs in the past." Ollivander answered the gleam in his eye growing.

Riley gave it one last thought over, before making her decision.

'If I do this... then at the very least no one will ever be able to use Shisui's eye for their own gains. Plus I'm sure he'd want to keep up the good fight with me, maybe see what kind of trouble we can get into.' Riley thought. After a moment she decided and pulled out the scroll with Itachi's crow. It flew out of the scroll, and landed on her shoulder.

"Will this kind of eye suffice?" Riley asked.

"A Sharingan? No a Mangekyou Sharingan... yes I do believe that constitutes as powerful enough." Ollivander replied as he pulled out his own wand and stunned the bird and placed it on a table.

"I will have it made for you in two days." Ollivander told her.

"You take care of that eye old man... you fuck this up, and somehow I'll find some way to shove every wand in this building up your ass without you dieing." Riley threatened.

"Your friend's eye is in good hands. Please be back in two days time, your new Wand/staff will be finished by then... also would you like any runes carved into the staff. They cost 5 galleons apiece but they can be very useful." Ollivander asked.

"Hm... yeah can you make so that only I can use it? Also can you place a rune to make it unbreakable?" Riley asked, earning a nod from Ollivander she placed the ten Galleons on the table and walked out. She left a shadow clone to watch the building to make absolutely sure the old fart, didn't try to make a break for it with Shisui's eye. She then told Remus what took her so long. He informed her that he wasn't surprised that she could use both, and then her and Remus went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got there they found that Gringotts had already sent over the paperwork, and they also found an owl waiting to deliver a letter, it was brown in color and very majestic. Riley read the letter first. Surprisingly, it was in French

" _Dear Riley,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Fleur Delacour. You rescued my sister and I from those awful men, a couple of days ago. We never got a chance to properly thank you. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I can't thank you enough for what you did for my little sister and I. My father used some of his connections to track you down, he is very eager to thank you as well. I know that you must be getting ready to head back to school soon, so we won't be able to meet for a while but if you are willing, my family and I would like to meet with you, and offer our sincerest of thanks in person, if you are willing? Until such a time I also wanted to ask if you would mind if I wrote to you? I find myself wishing to get to know my savior who showed incredible bravery in dealing with those evil men. I do hope you write, my little sister still hasn't stopped talking about how brave you are._

_Sincerely, Fleur"_

Riley finished reading and looked over at Remus who was smirking at her.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Someone find themselves a little girlfriend?" Remus joked.

"Hey... it's not like that. She just wanted to thank me for rescuing her and her sister." Riley shot back.

"You're blushing." Remus commented with a snicker.

"Oh shut up." Riley fired back as she set the letter off to the side and started writing her reply.

"What did she mean by 'back' to school?" Remus asked himself.

" _Dearest Delacour's_

_Thank you for writing me. I'm happy you are doing well now. Sadly my schedule is busy up until school starts, so I wont be able to meet with you, anytime soon. If the holidays, or end of term rolls around and we find ourselves with free time, I would be happy to meet with you. And Fleur, please tell your sister that both you, and she, are free to write to me anytime. I'd love to hear from the both of you. Until I hear from you again..._

_Riley"_

She quickly gave the letter to the owl, and sent it back to the Delacour's, before proceeding with the paperwork from Gringotts.

**-Two days later-**

"What do you think it will be like?" Riley asked with a huge grin as her and Remus walked into Ollivander's

"You'll just have to wait and see." Remus replied with a smile.

"Ah... young Riley, I see you have returned. Your Wand/Staff is finished." Ollivander told her, the man had a look of absolute pride on his face as he lifted a staff up from behind the counter.

The staff was four and a half feet long, and it seemed to fit her height perfectly. It was a brownish red in color. Starting at the bottom, the staff had a pointy and thinned out end, looking very much how you'd expect a large wand to look. It was smooth and straight up until just over a third of the way up the staff, where the wood began to twist and look as if two pieces of wood were twisted tightly together. It was slight and subtle at first, up until about half of the way to the top, their she could see a rounded out part that looked like a grip, after that it continued to twist until about a fourth of the way to the top where it broke into two pieces of wood that twisted more widely, there was actually a small amount of space in between the pieces. They continued up until they ran into the body of a crow. This one was smaller then the one she had left him, the bird had it's wings wrapped around itself, and it's head was pointing up almost like it was cawing at the sky, and in it's beak set almost like a gem, was Shisui's Sharingan.

The eye spun around and looked at everything in the room, stopping only momentarily to glance at the two of them, before continuing to whirl around looking at different things.

"Wow... that is quite an imposing instrument of magic." Remus commented.

"Indeed, this staff holds much power. I placed a sizing charm on it, so it will grow with you." Ollivander stated as Riley approached and he handed the staff to her. The second she touched it, Shisui's eye locked with hers, she could clearly see recognition in it. She also felt her magic slip into the staff with ease, the thing just felt right. she could tell that something had been done to Shisui's eye, as it seemed to now be a glass eye, yet she could still feel Shisui's chakra within' it.

"Alright there are two runes on the grip here, one at the top, which serves to put it into staff mode, and one in the bottom which serves to shrink it. Remember that when you switch between the two forms the location of the runes reverses with your grip, try it." Ollivander told her.

Riley nodded and activated the run on top, the staff quickly shrunk, and she spun in around in her hand. The only change in its appearance was that the grip stayed large enough for her hand to wrap around, but it was now flush with the crow's body, without space in between. The crow's body was tiny now, and so was Shisui's eye but it still spun around looking at stuff.

"I love it. This is awesome!" Riley cheered.

"Well give it a wave. Those cores were not easy to get to work right with each other. I found them all acting very competitive for some reason, almost like they wanted front place in your staff... it was odd." Ollivander commented.

Riley waved the wand, and to her surprise a shit ton of sparks came flying out the end of it. Riley could only smile at that.

"Very good. Very good. Now as I said the wand form only uses a fraction of the power of all six cores, as to prevent it from overloading the wand. When it's in staff form, it will use them all, at full power. Be weary when you use it in wand form, her cores may try to vie for control, and dominance, so you may find your wands abilities in the different magical fields, to fluctuate from time to time. Just try your best to treat her well, she has quite the temper." Ollivander stated with a proud smile.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Here is the rest of your money." Riley paid the man and her and Remus departed, they had one more stop today and that was at the Ministry to meet with the minister himself. They had received a letter of summons from the Ministry yesterday. Remus wasn't surprised, having the Slytherin vault reopened, and the Uchiwa moving into the country, Remus suspected the Minister wanted to make a grand first impression on the person who would hold very high standing in the country off her name alone. And if Riley garnered favors, and used her standing to her advantage, she would be an even more valuable an ally.

The two arrived at the ministry, they were met by two Aurors, who escorted them to the Ministers office. Riley could tell Remus was uncomfortable. Being a werewolf and all, people tended to react violently when they knew, especially in Britain.

They made it to Fudge's office, and Riley couldn't help but snicker at the huge damn picture of himself, he had in it. That told her all she needed to know about the man, he had an inflated ego and was full of himself.

The man was an older gentleman who had a slightly pudgy figure, he wore a dark striped suit, and a bowler hat. Next to him was a woman dressed in all pink, whom looked like a toad. She had a face that looked like she was sucking on a mouthful of lemons.

Riley knew she would hate both of these people immediately, so she adopted a formal expression, and schooled her emotions before approaching the two.

Fudge looked between the two before his eyes settled on Remus, "Lord Slytherin?"

Remus simply smiled and shook his head in the negative. He nodded to Riley whom stepped forward. "Greetings Minister. My name is Riley Uchiwa Slytherin, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Uchiwa and Slytherin." Riley greeted the two.

Both looked a little surprised obviously neither had exspected the Lord of two powerful houses to be a 'thirteen' year old 'boy'.

"It's nice to meet you lad." Fudge said with a smile as he stuck out a hand.

"I'm a girl." Riley fired back, as Remus started to snicker beside her. Fudge immediately winced at his screw up and Umbridge looked a little worried for some reason.

"My apologies. The file from Gringotts only has you listed by your titles. And with the short hair and all..." Fudge tried to explain.

"No worries Minister... I've been told enough times that I resemble a young man, with my hair cut like this..." Riley informed him, as she shot Remus a glare, he simply smirked and looked away, feigning innocence.

After a moment she shook his hand. "Well now that, that is out of the way, I'd like to introduce my Under-secretary Dolores Umbridge." Fudge stated pointing towards the pink dressed woman.

"This is my uncle Remus. He and I have been traveling for quite some time, and are eager to rest now that all of my Hogwarts shopping is done. I'll be starting my first year soon, and as you may remember from your days as a first year, the days leading up can be quite exciting and draining." Riley stated in a formal manner.

"Your first year? You're eleven... my goodness I would never have guessed. Well I wish you the best of luck in your first year, always exciting to be off to Hogwarts." Fudge replied, again Umbridge looked a little worried, Riley couldn't figure out why though.

"So why are we here, if you don't mind me asking?" Riley inquired as she and the Minister had a seat.

"Well... when a house such as Slytherin, is reactivated after long dormancy the Ministry likes to meet with the new head of house, and assist them in acclimating to their station." Fudge informed her.

"There is also the matter of your bloodline." Dolores piped in.

"Yes yes, I recall that bloodline holders in the elemental nations held a certain station, while there isn't many bloodlines here, they still hold a prominent position just off that accolade alone." Fudge explained.

"Ah... I see where this is going. Britain doesn't have many bloodlines, and with one like mine entering the fray, you're eager to see it spread." Riley stated with a knowing smirk. Remus adopted a look of anger at the thought while Fudge looked rather uncomfortable with the whole prospect.

"My guess is that you were planning on asking me to take multiple wives so that I can repopulate my clan here in Britain? That would explain the reason why Madam Umbridge didn't take the news of my sex and age to well, I'm guessing you and the rest of the Wizengamot assumed I was older and a boy so you could sell your daughters off to me, to gain access to my bloodline?" Riley guessed, both Fudge and Umbridge looked uncomfortable with being so easily read, though Umbridge schooled herself faster, and responded.

"You must understand Lady Slytherin that a bloodline like yours is powerful and many wish to see such things spread to these shores. We had no intention of forcing anything, simply making the offer available to you if you wished it." Umbridge told her.

_'She's good.'_ Madara commented with a chuckle.

"Well... Lucky for you all then, that I've always wanted to have a large family... so here is how this is going to go, sign me up for this, whatever you call it here, but know that all of my mates will be chosen by me. I don't quite know which way I swing yet, but I do know, as do you that there are plenty of spells, rituals, and other means, to allow one woman to impregnate the other. If I take multiple husbands then fine, If I take multiple wives then fine. I get the final say in the matter. I will have taken three mates within ten years time, as I am only eleven, and it will take me a little while before I'm even interested in that sort of thing. I will split my mates between my two current houses, so that their will be someone to take my place if something happens. Is this reasonable Minister?" Riley asked sounding very formal and professional.

"Hm... yes I do believe that is both fair and reasonable. The Wizengamot would also like to offer you a seat once you turn sixteen, for Slytherin house, down the line hopefully we can integrate the Uchiwa as well." Fudge replied. Umbridge looked affronted that Riley mentioned the possibly of taking wives, but then she remembered that it was more important to have Riley's bloodline in the country, rather then following all social protocol. If Riley wanted to sleep with woman, then fine, it just meant more of her bloodline being passed down.

"I accept the seat. When I turn sixteen, if I want it then, I will take it myself, if not, I will assign a proxy, till such a time when I feel ready to take my seat. For now since I don't know anyone here, I will allow Slytherin seat to remain empty until such a time as I turn sixteen, or find a suitable proxy until then." Riley answered.

"Yes... good good. Alright one more thing, there was no record on your parantage. We wanted to inquire as to whom they were?" Fudge asked.

"No, you wanted to know if I was a pureblood or not?" Riley replied with a knowing smirk.

"Well. By your standards I'd be a half blood. I was born to a witch and a shinobi. Though both of my pedigrees from them are flawless. My father is the son of Madara Uchiwa, his mother was an Uzumaki, so he was a pureblood. My mother on the other hand was a muggleborn here, though in reality that is untrue, turns out she is the head of Revenclaw family, and she never knew, so actually she's a half blood, probably descended from a long line of squibs. I do believe by your standards that I would be pureblood because I come from a pureblood and a half blood, but since the shinobi was a pureblood I wouldn't know." Riley explained.

"Your mother is the head of the Ravenclaw house?" Fudge asked with a surprised look.

"Yep, no clue what she'll do with it or whether I'll be receiving it, when she dies or if it's going to my little sister. My mother is Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My father is Minato Namikaze." Riley told them.

Both Fudge and Dolores's jaws slammed into the ground at that revelation, Remus couldn't help but giggle, as Minato was world famous, in the magical community.

"You can confirm all of that with Gringotts, but I still don't know, what does having that kind of pedigree make me?" Riley asked curiously.

"You are most definitely a pureblood." Fudge managed to reply.

"Oh cool. Alright one last thing before I go minister. I am an Animagus, I was wondering where I can register so I don't get arrested for practicing. Also as head of my house I'm exempt from underage magical restriction right?" Riley inquired.

The two looked shocked that such a young girl was an Animagus, many people never became one, and those who did were often older.

"Um... well to the second, yes you are, feel free to practice your magic wherever you wish, the trace on your wand should be deactivated if it hasn't already. To the first... well I can have my secretary here escort you to the Animagus registration office." Fudge replied he quickly pulled out a piece of paper wrote something down and handed it to Umbridge whom smiled and nodded.

"That should speed along the process. You should have your license by the time you leave for Hogwarts." Fudge told her.

"Alright... well if there is nothing else Minister I should be off to those offices, best get this outta the way soon. Thank you for meeting with me, and getting so many troubling things squared away. I hope we meet again real soon." Riley stated as she stood and shook the Minister's hand.

"Yes, right. I hope that as well Lady Uchiwa Slytherin. Until then, have a great day, and good luck with your Animagus test." Fudge responded, believing this to be a successful meeting.

"This way. I'll show you two to the Animagus registration office." Dolores stated as she led them away.

"If you don't mind my asking my lady, what is your Animagus form?" Umbridge inquired as she led them to their destination.

"A fox." was Riley's simple reply.

"Ah... how wonderful... well here we are. Good luck and please give this to the man inside." Umbridge stated handing the paper to Riley.

Riley and Remus watched her depart before turning and heading into the Registration office, eager to get this out of the way.

**-Meanwhile in France-**

"Fleur! Fleur... a letter has come for you." Appoline Delacour called to her eldest.

Fleur wandered into the room to find her mother waiting with letter in hand. Fleur took it and began reading, after a few moments she smiled brightly.

"Is this about that pretty boy who saved you?" Appoline asked with a smile.

"He says that he wishes to meet during the holidays or after school has ended, and he wants Gabby and I to write him." Fleur replied with a bright smile.

"Well you'd best run off and tell her. She has been dying to get into contact with her savior, and I'm sure you father would like to write him too." Appoline told her daughter.

Fleur quickly nodded and skipped off happily to find Gabby, and tell her the good news. Appoline could only smile, Fleur hadn't been this happy to talk to anyone since she came into her Veela powers.

She wondered for a moment if she shouldn't write her own letter, to thank this pretty young man whom had saved her daughters, and husband, and whom now seemed to drawn the attention of her oldest.

Appoline hummed to herself for a moment before wandering off to find her husband and tell him the news.

**-To Be Continued-**


	8. Hogwarts

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 8

"I swear I will find you Remus!" Riley shouted angrily.

She had been complaining about people mistaking her for a boy, for a couple of days now, first the Minister and Umbridge, then the guy in the Animagus registration office. Riley was seriously getting annoyed, and then Remus had the balls to tell her about a potion that she could take to have her hair grow back. That fucking Marauder would pay when she found him.

So Riley went out into Diagon alley to buy the necessary potion. It didn't take long before she found it, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

The following day she awoke with her hair down to her shoulders she could live with that, as at the very least, people wouldn't mistake her for a boy any longer, and proceeded to hunt down Remus. After turning him purple, the two proceeded to begin their lessons for the day. Remus was reteaching all of the first year spells to her, so she could learn the wand movements. As expected she was a natural.

She would have to learn on her own how to use the staff form since Remus didn't know how, so she was stuck with learning wand waving for now.

The couple of days leading up to the start of school, flew by, and Riley couldn't be more excited. Madara had her memorize the names of noble families, around Britain, he told her it would be a good idea to try and ally with a few of these families. Ones that had a lot of influence, like the Malfoy's, or Money like the Greengrass family. He told her to make friends, but also to not shy away from at least connecting with certain specific people.

Finally the day came and her and Remus were making their way to the train station.

"Remember what I told you. Have fun, but don't forget your lessons. You're a prodigy, so I expect O's in all of your work, no laziness alright? Even if it is boring." Remus told her.

"Yeah yeah... I'll keep my grades up." Riley replied rolling her eyes at him, an excited grin plastered on her face the whole time.

_'Also remember, to keep an eye out for potential allies. Remember the list of noble families I had you memorize. Keep that in mind, and make a few allies, it will make elevating your house much easier in the future.'_ Madara reminded her.

' _Got it.'_ Riley replied as she and Remus arrived at the station.

"Alright, let's go." Remus told Riley as the two walked through the wall that led to the station.

All of Riley's things had been placed in her trunk which had then been shrunk down, to make it easy to deal with.

The two passed through and came upon the sight of quite a few families saying their goodbye's to their children and having them board the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright... you go have fun... and remember to write, I'll see you around the holidays." Remus told her as he hugged the girl.

"I'll miss you Remus. Tell Moony to be good while I'm gone." Riley said as she pulled away from the man.

"You be good too. I don't want any letters about fighting." Remus warned her.

"Hey... I would never fight any of these kids." Riley replied looking insulted.

Remus just gave her a look, waiting for her follow-up statement.

"Now dancing... is another story." Riley stated with a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle from her grandfather.

"Go on brat." Remus shooed her off.

"Bye." Riley said with a wave as she boarded the train.

All Remus could do was smile and hope she didn't get into too much trouble in her first year.

A few moments later Riley found an empty compartment and sat down. She pulled out one of her books on charms, she was about a week away from finishing with all the first year spells, and was ready to move on to the second year ones. Riley of course already knew all the spells, just not how to cast them with a wand, which was much less draining on her core. She could cast a few spells with her wand, mostly first year stuff but she also learned ones like the summoning charm, and her current favorite, **Reducto**.

She heard the door open and saw a blonde haired boy appear through it.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was in here." The boy stated. Riley barely glanced up from her book to acknowledge him.

"Greetings." She muttered, still focused on her book.

"Hello... my name's Draco Malfoy." The boy stated proudly as he stuck his hand out. Riley closed her book and glanced up at him. He had bright blonde hair and a refined air about him. She could tell immediately that he was high born, and that name Malfoy, it was the name of one of the old families that held standing in Britain. Smiling, she stood and shook his hand,

"Riley... Riley Uchiwa Slytherin. Nice to meet you." Riley stated with a smirk, as the boy's mouth fell open.

"You... did you say Slytherin?" Draco asked. Earning a nod he continued, "Like as in Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts?"

Earning another nod, Draco could only gape, his father had told him to keep an eye out for the Slytherin lord, and do everything in his power to befriend them. With his luck it just so happened to be the first girl he bumped into on the train.

"Wow... I can't believe you're actually related to Salazar Slytherin." Draco said with awe as he sat down, across from her.

"I'm not related to Salazar... I just killed the last guy who was." Riley stated with a devilish smirk, causing Draco's eyes to widen in fear.

It took a few minutes but eventually Draco settled down and was able to have a calm conversation with Riley. He was actually descent company, so Riley didn't have any complaints.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said. Riley and Draco glanced over to see a bushy haired girl standing at the door with a pudgy boy.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he's lost his toad, have you seen it?" The girl asked.

"No I haven't." Draco replied, eying the two curiously.

"Hm... maybe I can help." Riley stated as she pulled out her wand.

" **Accio** Neville Longbottom's toad." Riley stated, after a moment a toad floated in from the hallway, and landed in Riley's open hand.

"Trevor!" Neville stated happily as he grabbed the toad.

"Wow... that was amazing." The girl stated with a look of awe on her face.

"Really? It was just the summoning charm. Not really anything too advanced." Riley replied giving Draco a look.

"Still, I don't know it. That's a fourth year spell." Draco told her. Riley winced when she recalled just how far ahead she was.

_'Still, you used the summoning charm with your wand... that's good.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to mentally nod in agreement.

"Which book is that? I've already read all of the School books for first year. I can't wait to practice magic. I'm sorry, I didn't get your names." The girl spoke quickly, she was obviously excited.

"Second year Charms book, good to hear, it's good to be excited, and Riley Uchiwa Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy." Riley replied to all of her statements.

"Slytherin like as in Salazar Slytherin?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes... I won the title through right of conquest. I have no relation to the man... at least as far as I know." Riley replied.

"Right of Conquest? What does that mean?" The girl who's name Riley hadn't gotten yet, asked.

"It means I killed the last guy to hold the title." Riley replied.

"You killed someone?" The girl stated looking horrified.

"I was really little, and it was accidental magic. The guy tried to kill me... he got killed instead, now I'm the head of Slytherin... what's there to say?" Riley answered like it was no big deal. The bushy haired girl seemed to relax at that. Knowing that it was self-defense and an accident made it a lot easier to deal with.

"Who was the last Lord of Slytherin house?" The girl asked after a moment.

"No clue." Riley lied with a shrug. She knew the only person it could have been was Voldemort.

"I haven't heard of any Lord of Slytherin house either. Must have been someone who didn't know of his heritage." Draco guessed, earning nods from Hermione and Neville.

"I don't think I got your name miss?" Riley inquired after a moment.

"Oh... sorry, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." The now identified Hermione replied.

"Granger? I've never heard that name before. Are you a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Actually I'm the first witch in my family. My parents are really proud of me." The girl replied with a smile.

Draco looked like he was about to say something but a glare from Riley coupled with a wandless silencing charm, stopped him. Draco looked surprised when what he intended to say came out as nothing.

"What house do you two plan on being in?" Riley asked as she removed the silencing charm from Draco, whom saw the motion and realized she had been the one to do it.

"Hm... I'm not sure... I've read all about them. I think either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be my best bet." Hermione replied.

"I would like to end up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I don't have the brains or cunning for Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Neville replied nervously.

"Never doubt who you can be one day Neville. We all start out as saplings, and we all have the capability of growing into something mighty." Riley stated sagely.

_'That was one of Hashirama's lines.'_ Madara commented.

_'Hey it fit. So I used it.'_ Riley replied, causing Madara to chuckle.

"I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin. All of my family has been there." Draco finally stated sounding very proud of himself.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin for me. I'm not brash enough for Gryffindor, and I don't trust enough to be a puff." Riley replied.

"Well I hope we end up in the same house. Come on Neville, let's get back to the others." Hermione stated as she and Neville left the compartment.

"You know she is a filthy mudblood right?" Draco asked after the door was closed.

"Two things Draco... one never doubt a person's position in life. She may be low born, but you could have just been speaking to the first muggleborn Minister of magic. And secondly never use that derogatory term in my presence again, or I'll shove your wand up your pee hole." Riley replied in such a kind voice, that Draco was instantly horrified. She'd only been in Britain for a couple of weeks, and she had already heard that fucking word enough times to make her want to gag. She had no problem with cursing but there was some things you just don't call people.

"Why would you defend someone like her?" Draco asked, trying not to sound like he was scared shitless, and failing spectacularly.

"Because... you never know when you may need a friend like her. Just because she's low born doesn't mean she is completely useless. A friend like her could be valuable in the future... think about it, let's say she does become the next minister of magic, would you want to be one of the fools who stood in her way, and now she is higher then you on the totem pole? Or would you like to be able to call her friend, and with that friendship garner some benefits for House Malfoy. Hell think about it like this, let's say she opens a book store... you need some information, and suddenly you have a cheaper access to it, simply because she's a friend and maybe will offer you a discount or help you find the info you're looking for. Or say a political opponent is trying to research ways of beating you. You can ask her to keep an ear open for anyone inquiring about texts that may benefit in this regard, so that you can be prepared." Riley explained. Draco stared at her for a moment before realization dawned in his eyes.

"You never know who someone will be. Are there people you can hate, because they are terrible... yes. Should you hate someone without knowing anything about them other then their heritage? No. Plus the girl, just said she's already read all of the first year textbooks... have you?" Riley asked him.

Draco shook his head in the negative.

"Well then... there's a good reason to have her as a friend. She obiously likes to read, so she's probably very knowledgeable. Say you need some info, but don't have the time to go searching for a book, you could just ask her, and if she's a friend, then if she doesn't know, she'll actually help you find the answer. My point is... it's good to have friends in all sorts of places." Riley explained to the young Malfoy heir.

"So... what should I do? My father hasn't always spoken very highly of muggles, and mud... I mean muggleborns?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Well between you and me... I don't like muggles very much either... where I come from, we simply called them civilians, they were power hungry dicks, who liked to get off by hurting people weaker then them. And when they couldn't anymore, they would starve them, or tear them down verbally. I hold no love for muggles, muggleborn on the other hand... well in their case I'll make an exception." Riley explained.

Draco stared at her for a moment, he may have been a little full of himself, but he was by no means a fool, he could tell she was either referring to herself or someone close to her. For some reason, feeling the anger, and sadness that was now rolling off of Riley, made him hate muggles even more.

"Why?" Draco finally asked.

"A man whom is like a brother to me, is technically a halfblood. His father was magical, but his mother was not. This man helped take care of me. He was one of the closest things I had to family." Riley answered, smiling fondly as she thought of Kakashi.

"Why do you hate muggles, and muggleborn Draco?" Riley finally asked after a moment.

"My father says that they are destroying our world. He says that they just barge in and think they know everything, they try to change things without learning even an ounce of our history." Draco answered.

"That is a good reason to hate them. But remember... if all you do is hate them, then how will they ever learn? It's alright to hate the ones who are actively attacking your culture, but most of the muggleborns are ignorant of how things work here. If they learned more about wizarding culture before being brought here, then maybe they would adapt better to our way of living rather then trying to force us to adapt to theirs?" Riley stated, thinking deeply about this topic.

"So... what do you think I should do about someone like that Granger girl?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Show her our world. All she knows of magic is what she has read. So show her, guide her, and befriend her. Help her accomplish her dreams, and maybe... she'll do the same. You don't have to like the muggleborn Draco... but at least offer them the respect that every human being deserves... at least until they do something to lose it. Because you never know, one day that bushy haired girl could be something amazing, would you rather be the asshole who bullied her, or the one she called friend? Everyone has worth... you just have to be willing to see it." Riley replied sounding so mature, and grown up.

_'Wow.'_ She heard Madara mutter.

_'What?'_ Riley asked him.

_'Nothing, it's just... you reminded me so much of Hashirama there, for a moment.'_ Madara stated sounding very nostalgic.

'Oh um... cool?' Riley replied sounding a little uncertain, before shaking off the feeling.

"Hm... you know... you're really wise." Draco commented.

"Thanks... I had good teachers." Riley replied with a smile.

"So I'm guessing the same goes for Longbottom?" Draco asked after a moment, referring to Neville being from a 'light' family which Riley picked up on.

"In his case think about it like this Draco, the Longbottom's are a powerful light family, they are only 'light' because they choose to be, not do to any force of nature that makes them so. So basically, the Longbottom's are only of the light, as long as they choose to be, but what happens when they don't? You never know which way Neville will go, or how far he'll lean in either direction. Befriend him, and you'll have a powerful ally, that is all that matters. If it makes it easier Draco, don't think about sides, like Pureblood, or dark families, think of house Malfoy. What can being friends with the heir of the Longbottom family do for house Malfoy?" Riley answered after a moment of thought.

"I think I understand. Any friend is a benefit, it doesn't matter if they're highborn or lowborn." Draco commented.

"Pretty much." Riley agreed.

"Hm... you've given me a lot to think about. I'm going to go for a walk, think about some things." Draco told her as he got up and left, obviously deep in thought.

Riley simply smiled to herself and went back to reading. Draco returned a little later, though he was obviously still too deep in thought to make descent conversation.

They rode in relative silence for a little while before the door to their compartment opened and three girls and three boys came in.

"Hey Draco... where have you been? We've been waiting for you." A girl with short dark hair, stated as she sat next to him.

"Oh... sorry, I just got sidetracked talking to my new friend here." Draco commented gesturing to Riley.

All six of the children looked at her curiously for a few moments sizing her up.

"Riley, this is Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass." Draco introduced all of his friends to her.

"Guys this is Riley Uchiwa Slytherin." Draco introduced her, causing all of his friends to go wide eyed as they had all been told about the Slytherin lord in one capacity or another.

Riley scanned the group, Pansy was a short, dark haired girls, with slightly larger eyes. Theodore, looked to be a pretty boy, though he was also quite scrawny, he also had dark hair and eyes. Crabbe was a pudgy boy with dark hair, he looked quite brutish. Goyle was the tallest of the group, he had long legs, and arms, and tiny little eyes, and his hair was short. Tracy was a dark haired girl, whom had large greenish eyes, she was very good looking for still being so young. Daphne, was blonde of hair, with eyes as cold as ice, she was on the taller side, and thin, her face was a well schooled mask of indifference, but Riley could see the curiosity in the girl's eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you." Riley said with a smile, and from there the barrage of questions began, from Draco's friends. Riley told them how she got the title, and then remained vague about anything personal. It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts.

They all already had on their robes, so all they had to do was grab their stuff and leave, Riley followed the other kids back to their compartment so they could grab their trunks, taking pity on the poor souls, she waved her wand and shrunk all of their trunks. They all gaped at her, while Draco couldn't help but snicker, he was quickly realizing that his new pal was probably the most advanced student in their year.

After getting over their surprise the others thanked her, pocketed their trunks and they all left the train.

Riley glanced around the area, she could see that they were in a wooded area, and standing nearby were a bunch of carriages with dark boney winged horses at the front. Riley recognized them as Thestral, she guessed since no one else took notice of them, that the part about them only being seen by those that had seen death was true.

"Firs years over 'ere!" A very tall and burly looking man called them over. Riley guessed as she and the others approached the tall man, that he must have been some sort of half giant or something since he was easily two times her height.

"Alright four to a boat. Come on ye youngsters." The Large man stated as he ushered them all into row boats. Riley sat with Draco, Daphne and Tracey in their boat, and was only mildly surprised when it started to move by magic, across the water.

A few moments passed by before the children came upon an amazing site. Riley could hear the gasps of awe, as she gained her first true glimpse of Hogwarts, and she had to admit, it didn't disappoint. The castle was beautiful, Riley loved the look of it. She was sure that exploring the great castle would prove to be an interesting adventure.

_'Quite the view isn't it?'_ Madara commented

_'Indeed.'_ Riley replied.

A couple more moments passed before they pulled into dock.

"Alright you firs' years can leave yer trunks 'ere, they'll be brought to yer rooms after the sortin'." The large man told them all.

Riley and the others were led into a side room, just off what Riley assumed was the great hall, the large man told them to wait there and then promptly left.

"What do you think the sorting will be like?" Riley heard someone ask.

"My sister told me that I'd have to fight a troll." Another responded causing some children to shutter or gasp in fear.

"Great now this sorting is going to be anti-climactic as hell." Riley muttered.

"Would you look what we have hear?" Riley heard someone say. She turned and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of two ghost floating into the room. Riley heard some of the children gasp in surprise or fright, at the sight of the two.

"Hm... seems they're here to be sorted." The other ghost commented.

"Yes... well. I wish you all luck. You'll need it." The first ghost joked as the two laughed and floated away.

"Children." A female voice addressed them.

Riley glanced over and spotted a taller, older looking woman, wearing long black robes, and a tall pointy hat. She had a stern look about her, and very sharp eyes. She got them into alphabetical order and then beckoned them all to follow her and led them into the main hall.

Riley couldn't help but smile at the sight, the room was beautiful, and full of life. Four flags hung over four tables where all the older students watched them enter.

The older woman then sat out a stool and a pointy hat. A moment of silence passed before the hat began to sing. **(Not padding my story with the song guys, you all know it.)**

Riley and the others all clapped, and then the old woman began to call them up one at a time to be sorted.

Riley spaced out as all of the kids were sorted. Hermione got placed in Ravenclaw. Neville into Hufflepuff. Draco and all of his friends were placed into Slytherin, most of the rest of the children were split amongst the houses. Finally McGonagall called her name.

"Riley Uchiwa Slytherin!" McGonagall called out. Riley immediately noticed Dumbledore sitting at the head table, she stepped forward and saw the old man smile, Riley was sure he'd recognized who she was, as they had met in the past.

Most of the students were surprised by her name, the students in the other houses were trying to pick their jaws up off the floor, and all of the Slytherin's were grinning widely.

Riley also noticed just before she sat down, that two of the teachers were eying her particularly. One wore a turban around his head and seemed slightly afraid of her, before schooling his expression into neutral curiosity. The other was a greasy looking dark haired man, whom was analyzing her intently.

Riley sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

_'Hm... well this is interesting. Do you know that there is a man and a giant fox living in here?'_ Riley heard a voice in her head.

_'Yep.'_ Riley replied with a smile.

_'Who might you be good sir?'_ She heard the hat ask.

_'You may call me Madara, hat. Please get this done with, it's annoying enough dealing with the snoring fox every damn day, I don't need to deal with a talking fucking hat on top of that.'_ Madara replied sounding annoyed.

_'Yes yes... well, let's get this done shall we? Now where to put you Lady Uchiwa Slytherin?'_ The hat mused.

_'Hm... you make friends fast and are incredibly Charismatic, you'd do well in Hufflepuff. However you don't trust easily, and you have a bit too much violence in your heart for me to feel right putting you there.'_ Riley heard the hat say, as a list of the four houses appeared in her mind, and Hufflepuff was crossed out.

_'You are incredibly brave, and noble, but also selfish in some cases. You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _not above helping the innocent in their time of need, but you also aren't above using others to achieve you_ _r_ _goals. I also sense that you want as little to do with your mother as possible, so Gryffindor is out.'_ Another name checked off.

_'You are wise enough for Ravenclaw, and you_ _r_ _thirst for knowledge surpasses Rowina herself. But you_ _r_ _analytical mind and desire to use such knowledge for your own ends, doesn't fit in line with your ancestor's. Slytherin house seems like the best fit,_ _you are both smart and cunning. You have plans for the future and are prepared to do all that you have too to reach them... I think I know exactly where to put you...'_ The Hat finished saying before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin students burst into cheering as Riley hopped from her seat and went to sit next to Draco whom wore a happy smile and patted her on the back.

After a few moments they finished sorting the rest of the kids, afterwords Dumbledore stood, said something nonsensical, and suddenly there was food in front of them.

Riley was quick to nab some chow, she wasn't a voracious eater or anything, though she did eat a lot more then you'd expect a girl like her too, she had a very high metabolism, and with her workout regimen she needed a lot of energy.

"Hey! Do yourself a favor and don't look at the Gryffindor table." She heard a student mutter. Curiosity getting the better of her, Riley glanced up to see a carrot topped boy, shoveling food into his mouth like this was the first time he had ever tasted food. It took a moment of watching the boy miss his face about a dozen times before Riley lost her appetite and pushed her plate away.

"Who the hell is that kid over there that's eating like he's trying to win a contest?" Riley asked Draco.

"That's a Weasely. They were once a family of highborn purebloods, but they bankrupted themselves, and ended up earning the title of blood traitors. They are nobodies." Draco told her, matter of factually before adding, "You're not going to try and befriend them too are you?"

"Well... not him at least. He managed to kill my appetite. I didn't think that was possible cuz I'll eat anything." Riley replied.

Draco glanced over at the Weasely boy, and adopted a look of disgust before nodding in agreement with her.

A few more minutes went by before dinner finished, all of the plates quickly vanished and Dumbledore stood for another announcement.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few state of the term announcements. First, for the first years, as well as everyone, the forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also our caretaker mister Filch would like to remind all of you that the third floor corridor is off limits to any and all whom do not wish to die a most painful death. With all that said, I hope you all have a wonderful year. Prefects please lead your houses to where they will be staying." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

The Slytherin house prefects quickly led the students to the dungeons. They showed them how to enter their common room, and showed them where they would be staying. When they were finished, their head of house stopped by for an announcement. Turns out it was the greasy dark haired man from earlier.

"My name is professor Severus Snape. I am the potions professor here at Hogwarts as well as your Head of house. If you have any issues bring them to me. Now to all those who are new here, know this. No matter what problems you may have with your fellow Slytherin, you are to keep them in the common room. Out there the other students see you as dark, and evil. They will use that fear against you, and you will be forced to endure. As house Slytherin we stand as one, we are united. We have won the house cup the last three years and I expect another victory this year. With that said... my door is always open. Now, time for lights out." Snape finished. He had given each one of the first years a pointed look, lingering slightly longer on Riley, before leaving, cloak billowing behind him dramatically.

A moment of silence passed after Snape left. Before one of the seventh year Slytherin stepped forward and addressed the first years.

"Alright firsties listen up. There are some rules you need to learn before settling in here. First and foremost out there we are a united front. In here however... we're in charge." The boy stated as he gestured to his fellow seventh years.

"If we tell you to do something... then you do it. You don't ask why, you just do it. If you don't? Well... it's tough in Slytherin house. Boys need to learn just what needs doing in order to make it here. So do the girls." The boy continued adding in a very predatory grin at the end of the statement causing a few of the girls like Pansy and Tracy to shrink in fear. Even Daphne looked a little nervous, though she kept her face pretty well schooled.

"So... do what we say... and everything will be good. Understand?" He asked with a grin. Causing Crabbe to nod fearfully.

"Understand?" he asked Tracey his gaze scanning her, causing her to shrink more in fear. She quickly nodded so he would move on.

"Understand?" He asked Riley who gave him a bored look.

Riley looked over at Draco. "You said something about Snape being your godfather back on the train right?"

"Yep." Draco replied.

"You think he knows about this?" Riley asked as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Nope... though, my father is going to hear about this anyway. He's on the board of governors that runs this school." Draco replied with a smirk of his own.

"You gonna try something 'Lady Slytherin'? Go ahead, try to tell Snape... it's not like he'll be able to protect you all the time." The boy threatened with a grin.

"Oh I wasn't going to tell him. I just wanted to know if I had to kick his ass on top of yours. I'm glad that it's just you for tonight." Riley replied still smirking.

Come on then... let me see a wand." The older boy goaded her, as he pulled out his wand earning a gasp from the younger members of the crowd.

"Didn't think the we'd be doing a firstie this early." She heard a boy whisper into another boy's ear, from across the room.

"Ha... bitch... I don't need a wand. I was gonna do this later, but you are just too big of an asshole to let remain." Riley stated.

"Let's see a wand girlie." The boy goaded as he took a step back. As he did, so did all of the other first years.

"My friend... you are about ten thousand years too early to be fighting me." Riley stated as she cracked her neck.

"Come on... let's see what you've got." The Boy chided with a cocky grin on his face, and a bit of disgusting lust in his eyes.

"Are you asking for a duel?" Riley asked innocently.

"Sure girly call it whatever you want." The boy replied with a perverted grin.

"Hey Draco... you remember what I told you would happen if you used the M word?" Riley asked with a grand smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Draco replied suddenly looking a little worried.

"Well. This is so that you and everyone else knows that I don't take bullying... or rape, lightly." She stated with a smile. Suddenly she released her killing intent on the seventh year. He immediately pissed and shit himself. All of the students were surprised to see, what had been the ruler of Slytherin house for two years, suddenly just defecate himself like that. And the girl hadn't even drawn a wand.

The boy was staring at her, horror etched in every one of his features. He was trembling and rambling incoherently, almost as if he was trying to beg for his life. In an instant, Riley made her move.

She moved so fast all of the students thought that she had just disappeared. When she reappeared the seventh year let out an ear splitting scream.

All of the students looked at him and saw that his pants and underwear were around his ankles and that his wand was now firmly inserted into his Urethra.

All of the younger kids squealed in disgust while the older kids cringed in pain.

The boy screamed in agony for a few more seconds before falling to the floor, and passing out.

"You bitch." The boy who had whispered of raping her, shouted as he pulled out his wand. But before he could even aim it, a loud snapping sound was heard. He let out a scream and found that his arm had been shattered in multiple places. It fell limply to his side and dropped his wand all he could do was fall to his knees and cry in pain.

"Hey Draco... what is the sentence for attacking an unarmed lord of a house? Also anyone contest that I won the duel between me and dick-wand over there?" Riley asked.

"It's a life sentence to attack the head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." Draco replied.

"What duel are you talking about?" One of the seventh years asked, as he glanced at his unconscious friend.

"He told me to draw a wand. He also drew his. That is more then enough to initiate a duel correct? Plus I asked him, he said yes so it counts. I won, he lost, now I get to do whatever I want with him." Riley asked/stated.

The older kid could only stutter in reply, but Riley earned a nod from a few of the other students.

"Good... will one of the prefects go and get Professor Snape? I'm sure he would like to know that two of his students will be leaving us." Riley ordered, one of the prefects quickly nodded and shot out of the common room.

"What do you mean leaving?" One of the Fifth year girls asked, Riley could see a bit of hope in her eyes, Riley guessed that it must have been tradition for Sixth and Seventh years to gang up on the younger kids and bully them.

"Well Dick-wand lost the very short duel we had so I'm going to have him kicked out of this school. While the one who drew a wand on me while my back was turned is going to Azkaban." Riley replied.

The younger students all cheered for Riley's victory, and the bullies defeat, especially the second years whom had already dealt with these particular assholes the year prior.

Riley then flared a fraction of her chakra causing the whole room to be consumed in a whirling blue vortex, this went on for a moment before dying down. Riley then smiled and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Now... is there any other rules I should know about?"

As she said that the older students suddenly realized that this little girl wasn't a person to fuck with, and as Snape and the prefect entered the room, all of the Slytherin present, had the same thought.

Old traditions were dead. There was a new Queen of Slytherin house.

**-To be Continued-**


	9. The life of a Queen

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 9

"So... how was everyone's first night?" Dumbledore asked the gathered heads of house. It was early in the morning, shortly before breakfast, as Dumbledore was doing his usual first day meeting so see how the students were adjusting and whether or not there were any problems that had arisen already.

"The Weasely twins introduced the first years to their particular brand of comedy, I do believe they enjoyed the show, though I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are tired today." McGonagall replied, causing Dumbledore to chuckle at bit at the Weasely twin's antics.

"My puffs seem to be settling in nicely. A few first years had to be calmed down, as they were found crying in their beds, though it's to be expected, as there is generally a high number of children that miss their homes." Professor Sprout answered, causing Dumbledore and the other teachers to nod in agreement.

"My Claws are settling in nicely. I didn't have any issues, it seems most of the first years are just eager to start learning and performing magic." Professor Flitwick replied with a smile, he generally had few problems with Ravenclaw house as most of them were quiet individuals whom rarely got into scuffles with each other, or if they did then they made sure to handle it without him knowing.

"I will be escorting two Seventh years off of school grounds once they recover. I had to take the two to Pomfrey, for injuries they sustained. One from a duel and another from attempting to attack a fellow student whom was unarmed at the time." Snape replied, causing the other teachers to stare at him in surprise, even Dumbledore gave Snape a quizzical look.

"How did that happen?" McGonagall asked after she collected herself.

"It seems that there has been some bullying in my house that I was previously unaware of. One of the new students didn't take to well to it, and ensured that the bullying was put to an end." Snape replied.

"Don't you have monitoring charms in your dorms Severus? How could such bullying escape your notice?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems some years prior a tradition was started where a student would be secretly named king of Slytherin house, they would then infuse some of their magic into a rune that was made by a student from a previous year, that had been tied into my charms without my knowledge, only upon a thorough investigation was I able to locate the modification." Snape explained.

"What did this rune do?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It allowed the King to harm other students without activating my charms." Snape explained in the simplest of ways.

The other teachers had sour looks on their faces, the mere thought that a child would do something like that, just so they could bully innocent children and get away with it, was deplorable.

"So I assume one of these students the we are removing from the grounds is this 'King' you were referring too?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes... he and one of his friends. Both Seventh years. Thou the 'King' will simply need to be thrown out, the other boy is going to be charged with attacking an unarmed Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." Snape informed them.

"Ah... so young Riley was the one to lash out at this bullying, I'm not surprised." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Wait. A first year managed to beat two seventh years?" Sprout asked in surprise.

"Indeed." Snape answered simply.

"How?" Sprout asked, "The girl just got here, she couldn't possibly know more then a few spells, even if she was able to practice in her family's home. Surely someone must have helped her?"

"One of the boys had his arm broken in several places, while the other had his wand shoved up his... well 'wand'." Snape replied as he cringed at the memory. He'd seen some shit during his time as a Death Eater but there was some shit you just didn't do to people.

"Merlin... that level of violence... and this girl knows the bone breaking curse too? Something needs to be done about this." McGonagall stated sounding worried for the other students safety.

"Ah, but young Riley didn't use the Bone Breaking curse now did she? Such use of the dark arts would have been noticed by myself and Severus here." Dumbledore replied with a knowing look.

"You are right headmaster. The girl did not use magic to cause those injuries. She did them with the proper application of physical force." Snape informed them, causing the other teachers to gasp, while Dumbledore simply nodded.

"How is that possible? For an Eleven year old girl to be able to break bones in such a manner, would be exceedingly difficult." Flitwick stated, more to himself then to the others.

"She is of Shinobi descent." Dumbledore replied simply.

"A Shinobi? I didn't think they allowed ones as young as her to be shinobi?" McGonagall asked, more then a little surprised to hear that a ninja would be joining the ranks of Hogwarts this year.

"Well it seems this one has. She has obviously been trained in their ways." Dumbledore stated with chuckle.

"What should we do Headmaster? Surely she cannot remain, she is a danger to the other students." McGonagall argued.

"Nothing will be done to the girl. She initiated a dual with the 'King' and won, all of my Slytherins confirmed that the boy did agree to a duel, that means that anything she did to him in it was legal. Violence to his genitalia included. While the other boy attempted to attack her from behind, making it self defense, this was also confirmed by all of my Slytherins." Snape defended the girl. It was something he had taken from his time in service to the Dark Lord. While the dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to torture a man in the most violent of ways, he would never harm an innocent child unless it was absolutely necessary, and he would never stand for hurting children.

People could say whatever they wanted to about the Dark Lord, but one thing the Dark Lord never did, was torture a child. Nor would he ever allow his Death Eaters too. In Lord Voldemort's eyes, all magical blood was precious, and the magical blood of innocents like children was to never be harmed. If a child had to be killed, then it was to be done without pain, if any Death Eater was learned to have been torturing children, the Dark Lord would turn that pain on the perpetrator of such pain, a thousand fold.

There were only a few who would try to temp the dark lord, and their ends were not dignified or painless. Children were only to be killed if they were suffering from grievous injury and were going to die anyway, or only in extreme circumstances.

"Severus is right. Everything young Riley did was legal, and in fact quite tame, in comparison to what she could have legally done to them. Since the wards did not alert me to this duel, that meant that it was a duel between their two houses, and therefore circumvented the rules on duels here at Hogwarts, which means our rules on duels do not matter. So in all honesty we should be thankful that she didn't kill the 'King' and is simply getting him away from the other students by using her victory rights to kick him out. The other boy tried to inflict harm on an Eleven year old that had just won a duel, he was both cruel and foolish, and he has, and will, suffer the consequences of attacking someone with such a high station in our world, without initiating a duel." Dumbledore told all of the teachers. Earning nods from all of them.

"Severus please ask young Riley to come up and speak to us, before breakfast begins. I wish to make sure she is not feeling any negative affects of the actions she took, as she is still young, and impressionable. Also we can get her assurance that any act of conflict be carried out in a legal, and perhaps less painful manner from this point on." Dumbledore told the gathered teachers. Snape quickly nodded and departed to fetch Riley.

Snape entered into his common room finding a handful of students already getting ready.

"Is Ms. Slytherin still in her room?" Snape inquired.

Earning nods from all of the students present he wandered towards the first year girls dorm, after locating her room, he knocked.

"Come in." He heard Riley reply from inside.

Snape entered and was a little taken aback by what he saw, Riley was currently balancing on the backrest of a chair, which was balancing on one of it's four legs. Snape couldn't help but admire the girls balance, at the very least. Though he had to keep reminding himself that she was an innocent little girl, to keep a sneer from appearing on his face.

Snape had a bad history with shinobi, during his time in school his best friend Lily, a girl he cared very deeply about, had befriended and started writing to a blonde haired shinobi whom she had met while he had been visiting Dumbledore alongside one of his village leaders. He and Lily started to hang out and when he left, she wrote to him. Snape got jealous and a little later he and Lily got into a fight and he called her a name he shouldn't have. She was so angry that she was going to kick his ass, but then suddenly a bright yellow flash of light appeared and that blonde haired ninja materialized next to her. He asked if she was alright, and what had happened to cause her to feel so much anger. She told him what Snape had said, and that caused him to shoot a glare at Snape that could have peeled flesh from bone. The blonde ninja then told her that Snape was just a pathetic nobody, whom wasn't worth her time. Lily agreed and he and her never spoke again.

Ever since then, Snape had hated that blonde ninja, whom later became so famous in the world, and killed so many of his friends in the last war. Snape would always hate Minato Namikaze.

But this girl wasn't him. She was just a girl from the Elemental nations who happens to have a close connection to Slytherin. He would treat her with the respect her position deserved, and she would have to earn the rest.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you before breakfast. Get dressed and meet me in the common room." Snape ordered as he turned to leave.

Riley hopped off the chair, and cast a wandless **Scourgify** on herself to clean all of the sweat on her body. She then tied her hair into a single loose pony tail, threw on her school robes and headed out to meet with Snape.

He then led her to the headmaster's office. He stopped in front of a gargoyle and said the word Kit-kat, which Riley was sure was a muggle candy of some sort, and the gargoyle moved aside.

They went up to the office and Riley spotted the headmaster and a couple of teachers. She also spotted a very beautiful bird that was sitting on a perch next to the headmaster. The bird stared at her intently, and Riley quickly guessed the it was a Phoenix of some sort.

The bird trilled happily, and Riley felt a warm feeling in her heart, it made her feel happy. However she also felt a powerful burning pain in her veins and stomach.

Riley quickly realized why it hurt so much and cleared her throat loudly to stop the bird's singing.

"I'm sorry dear phoenix, while your song fills my heart with joy, my tenant does not enjoy it. If you could please cease from singing, while I am present I would be most thankful as he has been asleep for the last 11 years and I would like him to remain that way?" Riley asked the bird with a look of sadness.

Fawkes gave the girl a closer look before trilling sadly and nodding, the bird then hopped off it's perch and landed on her shoulder. Upon contact she instantly felt the burning pain vanish and it was replaced by a soothing quietness.

_'Holy shit! I saw the fox stirring in here from the song, and then the bird touches you and it just collapses.'_ Madara laughed

"Well it seems you have made quick friends with Fawkes, though I feel I must apologize. I had forgotten of your condition dear Riley, if I had remembered I would have asked Fawkes to avoid singing while you were present as it could cause your tenant to react poorly." Dumbledore apologized. All of the teachers present gave the girl odd looks, most of them knew that if you weren't pure of heart, then you couldn't receive joy from the Pheonix's song, and that if you were evil then it actually hurt you to hear it. The girl seemed like she had enjoyed hearing the song for a moment, but then started to cringe in pain.

They were worried, but Dumbledore didn't seem bothered so she must have had another reason for being in pain.

The only ones that even had the slightest clue as to what Dumbledore was referring to when he said 'tenant' were McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall knew of the sealing arts that shinobi possessed and guessed that the girl may house something dark within her and that's what caused her pain. Snape on the other hand, knew a bit more. He knew 'tenant' was just a kind way of saying demon, and though it bothered him to know that one of his students had a demon living inside of her, once again he was calmed by the headmaster's calm attitude about it.

"It's alright headmaster the pain has stopped. So what's up?" Riley asked.

"We just wished inquire as to your well being in regards to the events of last night? Also we wished to hear from you, exactly what happened?" Dumbledore told her, as the teachers focused their attention on her.

"Well... right after Professor Snape left from giving us our welcoming speech, some of the older Slytherin started to tell us about certain other rules in Slytherin house. They told us about how they were in charge, and if we didn't want to get hurt, we should do what they said. One of them then tried to bully me into complying and I refused, so he decided to duel me. I asked him, he said yes, so I shoved his wand into his Urethra. Then another boy whom I heard whisper of 'doing a firstie' pulled his wand out to fight me. Feeling threatened, I broke his arm, to ensure that he could no longer harm me or my fellow first years. And to answer your first question, I am fine headmaster, I hold no regrets for my actions, and in fact slept very well last night." Riley explained to them, a neutral expression on her face.

"I see... very well. I do wish to ask you however to cease with the fighting. By all means defend yourself and your house's honor, but please try not to maim the offending party too badly, they are still children after all." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster. I would never dream of hurting an ignorant child. These boys however spoke of rape, and of causing harm unto others, that is the one and only reason I inflicted such harm. I'll let the legal system deal with the rest. I am happy that neither will be present here any longer." Riley replied respectfully.

"Good good... now, I do believe breakfast has started so run along and get yourself something to eat. I'm sure the Aurors will be arriving soon to deal with the boy whom attacked you, they will probably wish to speak with you, to get the details, if you require a guardian present, myself, or professor Snape will be available." Dumbledore told her.

"Great! If you wouldn't mind Professor Snape I would actually like your assistance when they arrive I haven't been in Britain very long and my understanding of policy in dealing with Aurors is somewhat lacking." Riley asked.

"Very well. We will meet with them when they arrive." Snape stated before turning and leaving along with the other teachers.

"One last thing before you depart dear girl..." Dumbledore called to her.

"Yes headmaster?" Riley asked as Fawkes hopped off her shoulder and flew over to Dumbledore.

"How is Remus doing? I haven't seen the man in quite a while. I do hope he is doing well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uncle Remus is fine. He took quite good care of me. And I've been keeping a close eye on Moony. I do hope that he stays good while I'm away." Riley replied.

"Hm... yes. I read your name on the Animagus registration list. A fox? I do believe it fits." Dumbledore stated with a chuckle.

"Still haven't figured out why I don't have a tail." Riley muttered.

"Well, when you've felt you've reached that level of trust, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be willing to help you with that." Dumbledore informed her with a smile.

"Hm... I'll think about it. Thanks Headmaster I'll see you around." Riley bid him goodbye and headed off to breakfast.

Riley found her way down to the main hall, and made her way to the Slytherin table. The older kids eyed her fearfully, while the younger looked up to her in awe. She sat down next to Draco and Pansy, and immediately set about gathering her breakfast.

"So how are you guys this wonderful morning?" Riley asked cheerfully.

"How can you act like this?" Pansy asked after a moment.

"Act like what?" Riley asked innocently.

"Like nothing has happened. I mean.. you beat up two seventh years. The whole house is talking about it. I'm sure the other houses will know about what you did soon enough." Pansy explained.

"Let them talk. It's not like I'm ashamed of what I did or anything. I fucked up some bullies, what is there to say?" Riley replied.

"You... you destroyed those two, and you didn't even need a wand. How did you do all of that?" Pansy asked, causing many of the surrounding Slytherin to lean closer to hear her reply.

"Well I could tell you... but I want you all to figure it out on your own. The only thing I'll tell you is that I'm from a land far to the east. The rest is up to you." Riley stated with a devilish smile, causing a few of the older Slytherin to start whispering their ideas amongst each other.

"You really showed them who's boss. All of the upper years are scared of you now." Draco whispered to her.

"Are you scared of me Draco?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Draco replied honestly.

"Good. Fear is a good thing to have when facing the unknown. You have no clue how I did what I did yesterday, so you should be afraid. But thank you for your honesty." Riley told him.

"No problem." Draco replied. A few moments passed before Snape came by with everyone's schedules, then he escorted Riley out to meet with the Aurors whom had just arrived.

They asked a few questions but other then their surprise at hearing how a first year bested two seventh years, they remained professional. It only took about fifteen minutes, and then they were gone, and Riley was off to her first class, which was transfiguration with the Gryffindor's

She entered and sat next to Draco, whom seemed to be wondering where the teacher was. Riley saw a cat sitting at the front desk and immediately regonized it for what it truly was.

Finally the moment for the official time for class to start, passed. A few moments after it did, two Gryffindors came running into the room. One was a dark skinned boy, and the other was the redhead, whom made Riley lose her appetite the night prior.

"See, I told you she wouldn't find out." The red head stated, while trying to regain his breath.

The cat on the table meowed and then transformed into Professor McGonagall. "It seems you two are late."

"Um... sorry. We got lost." the Dark skinned boy stated.

"Yeah this bloody castle is huge." The red head agreed.

"Then perhaps you should have found a map." McGonagall stated impatiently as she ushered the two boys to sit down.

The Slytherin students giggled as both boys grumbled and took their seats. With that, McGonagall began the lesson for today. Riley was nearly bored shitless, within five minutes. She was now really regretting spending so much time practicing magic, as it was just dawning on her that she may be too far ahead, and was now trapped with nothing to do.

Eventually McGonagall passed out a bunch of matches that she told them to transfigure into needles.

Riley actually had to remind herself to use her wand before doing it, other then that she got in on her first try without really putting in any effort.

McGonagall walked by and saw the needle sitting on Riley's desk.

"Ms. Slytherin, that is impressive. Getting it down so quickly. Five points to Slytherin" McGonagall stated.

"Thanks professor." Riley replied as she waved her wand again and it returned to a match, then she changed it's color, made it bigger, turned it back into a needle, gave the needle little legs, and then made it dance. "I think I came too prepared for school."

McGonagall watched in awe as the first year accomplished several impressive feats of Transfiguration. She must have been at the level of a third or fourth year already.

"Well Ms. Slytherin if you are bored you may help your fellow classmates." McGonagall told her.

"Okay." Riley replied as she turned to Draco to ask if he need help. He said no, as he looked to already be getting it, so she moved on to another.

By the end of the lesson half of the Slytherins had done it and only one of the Gryffindors.

"Ms. Slytherin may I speak to you for a moment?" McGonagall asked after class.

"Sure what do you need?" Riley asked.

"Well... you obviously are much farther ahead then your classmates so instead of sitting around bored all of class time I was wondering if you would like to take advanced lessons?" McGonagall asked.

"Advanced lessons ma'am?" Riley inquired curiously.

"Yes. I will teach you at the rate you can learn, if you make it through to second year material in a few weeks, then so be it, if you make it farther then that's fine too. I will just teach you ahead of the others for a part of the lesson, you will spend the rest of the lesson either studying for other classes or helping your fellow students. Does that seem fair?" McGonagall asked.

"So you'll basically just teach me all of the course material at the rate I can learn it, and all I have to do it help out the others... I'm in!" Riley answered with a wide grin.

"Now... in order for you to move on to further work you need to prove to me you can master each spell not just learn it. I will quiz you harder then the other students, and if at any point it becomes to much for you, you can return to normal class routines." McGonagall explained.

"Alright, thanks professor. See you at dinner!" Riley stated as she headed off to her next class. Draco, Tracy, Daphne, Goyle and Crabbe were waiting in the hallway for her. They al walked to their next class and inquired to what her meeting with McGonagall was about.

They were all shocked when she told them. Tracy immediately asked for help on her future transfiguration homework, to which Riley just chuckled in reply. And from there they made it to their next class. And the days went pretty normally from there, professor Flitwick offered Riley pretty much the same deal which she took without hesitation. Though surprisingly the stuttering fool Quirrel their DADA teacher didn't. He didn't seem to want to spend a lot of time around Riley for some reason or another.

Riley also enjoyed her lesson with Professor Snape. She loved making things and always had a small knack for potions. She wasn't a genius in it or anything mostly because she preferred active magic, rather then passive brewing but she still took to it, amazingly well. It was calming, like learning Fuinjutsu.

She had potions with the Gryffindors and naturally they made idiots of themselves. Her charms class was with the Ravenclaws so she got to see Hermione there. The two would often compete to see whom knew more answers, and whenever Riley beat her, Hermione took it as a challenge to do better.

She had Herbology with the puffs so she saw Neville there. The boy was great at the subject and was often able to help Riley whenever she was confused about something.

A couple of weeks went by, it was Halloween night, Riley and the others were busy having dinner when Quirell came busting through the doors.

"Tr- Troll in the Dungeons... Tho- Thought you sh- should know!" He stuttered out before passing out.

"Alright prefects, please guide your houses to their common rooms. Slytherins please report to the Library." Dumbledore stated as he stood to calm the masses. He spotted Riley heading for the door.

"Ms Slytherin! Where do you think you're going?" Dumbledore called out drawing all attention in the room to her.

"Gonna go kick that troll outta our school. Be right back." Riley replied.

"Hey... Hermione isn't here." Riley heard one of the Ravenclaws say.

"Where is she?" Riley called back.

"The Bathroom, she was crying when I heard her." The same person replied.

Riley was in the hallway in a flash, before any of the teachers could stop her. She quickly made a few **Shadow Clones** and sent them all to each of the bathrooms since the girl hadn't specified which one she was in.

Riley quickly shot toward the nearest one and began to search. A few moments passed before one of her clones popped. She quickly Shunshined to the location just as she saw a troll enter into one of the girls bathrooms. She then heard a scream.

Riley was down the hallway in a flash. She rounded the corner and spotted the troll advancing towards a cowering Hermione.

Riley quickly pulled out her wand and fired off a **Reducto** at the creature's leg. It grunted in pain as a chunk of flesh exploded outward, though it's magically resilient skin made it shrug off most of the damage. Figuring that wouldn't be affective Riley immediately decided not to play around.

It turned around and spotted Riley, in it's hand it carried a giant club. It locked onto her and started to move towards her.

Riley's eyes glowed red as her Mangekyou activated, just as the troll raised it's club up to strike her.

It brought the club down but was surprised when it saw a giant blue skeletal hand holding the club in place. The troll didn't have time to react as another blue arm appeared and this one wrapped it's giant hand around the troll's head. The troll struggled for a moment before the hand around it's head twisted sharply to the right. A loud cracking could be heard as the troll went limp. It's body then fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Ri- Riley." Hermione whimpered. Riley found the girl cowering under a sink. She didn't look hurt, just shaken.

Riley heard the sound of footsteps and then gasps behind her. She turned around and shot a glare at the professors that had show up.

"Alright..." Riley began as they all spotted her menacing Sharingan enhanced glare, "Someone want to explain to me how this fucking thing got in here?"

All of the teachers were frozen in place at the sight of the mighty doujutsu, not even Snape whom had served the Dark Lord could move. The anger and rage in those mighty eyes, was unlike anything, any of them had seen before.

But something about them did ring familiar to Snape. For some reason, he thought about the glare that Minato had throw at him the day of his and Lily's fight. For some reason Snape couldn't help but shudder, at the sight of those eyes.

"Well? Someone going to answer me? Or not?" Riley asked this time a menacing smirk appeared on her face. Hermione was her friend, no one hurt Riley's friends... no one.

**-To be continued-**


	10. Awakening

_**Broken Angel** _

_Chapter 10_

With those furious red eyes, glaring at you like you were nothing, managing to speak, must have been one of the, if not 'the' most difficult thing McGonagall had ever done.

But eventually she did. She was able to calm Riley down and turn her attention to a shaken Hermione. That ended up working as Riley did turn her attention away from the frightened teachers and onto her cowering friend, whom still was having some difficulties.

"Hey Hermione? You okay?" Riley asked.

Hermione wiped more tears from her eyes and glanced up at her friend. She was mesmerized by those glowing red eyes and their intricate pattern.

"Hermione... I asked if you were okay?" Riley repeated.

"Um... ye-yeah." Hermione replied sounding very small. Riley could only offer a sympathetic smile as she reached out to help her up.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked, sounding very concerned for the girl.

"Yes professor. I'm not hurt." Hermione replied as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile Snape and Quirell were inspecting the troll's corpse.

"It looks as though it's neck is snapped." Snape commented as he performed a diagnostic spell.

"What spell could have possibly do-done that?" Quirell asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Who knows. With her abilities as a shinobi, there's no telling what kind of magic was used to pull this off." Snape replied as he glanced over at Riley, whom was helping Hermione to her feet.

"It seems you have once again protected your fellow students from harm." Came the familiar voice of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Riley turned to greet him, her Sharingan still active.

"Though I wish that death had not been needed here today, I am glad that you kept the mess to a minimum." Dumbledore commented as he examined the body of the troll.

"I'm sorry headmaster my one and only thought was of protecting Hermione. If I had encountered it alone, I would have used something less lethal." Riley apologized though Dumbledore could tell that the girl didn't really regret killing the troll.

"Yes well. Since both of you are fine I think it best that the two of you return to your common rooms, while we check the castle for whatever breach allowed this creature in." Dumbledore told them earning a nod from McGonagall as she gestured for the two girls to follow her.

"I must thank you for saving dear Ms. Granger, if you had not chosen to run off when you did, I fear the end result of tonight's encounter would have been much more tragic." Dumbledore told Riley as she walked past him.

"Of course headmaster, and I apologize for disobeying. I will gladly accept any punishment you feel needs to be metted out." Riley replied stoicly.

"Punishment? No I don't think there will be any punishments tonight. I do believe 50 points to Slytherin for outstanding bravery, and protecting the life of a fellow student will do though." Dumbledore stated with a grandfatherly smile.

Earning a nod from Riley he turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger before you go, could you answer an old man's question?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster?" Hermione replied respectfully.

"Your fellow Revenclaw's claimed that you had been missing for quite some time. And your teachers stated that you missed some of your classes. If you don't mind me asking, why were you here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Um..." Hermione stuttered sounding very nervous all of a sudden.

"Hermione? What happened?" Riley asked giving her a pointed look, though Hermione could just barely sense the threat beneath those words.

"It's- It's stupid." Hermione replied with a bit of a blush.

"What happened?" Riley asked again.

"One of the Gryffindor first years called me a name, and said I had no friends. It brought up bad memories of being back in my old school, so I came here to... be alone." Hermione replied sounding embarrassed by the cause of her predicament.

"Which student was it?" McGonagall asked, looking furious that one of her lions had caused a fellow student so much pain.

"Some red haired boy. His face got really red when I answered a question that he couldn't." Hermione replied.

"That Weasely brat? The newest addition." Snape commented off to the side.

"Yes indeed... well I'm sure that had he known what tonight would have brought, he would have never said the things that he did. With that being said," He turned to McGonagall, "I expect the boy to receive a stern talking to, along with having him apologize and a deduction of points from Gryffindor. I will leave the number up to you Minerva, when you finish reprimanding the boy."

"Of course Headmaster. I will see to it in the morning. Now... come along children. I will escort you back to your common rooms." McGonagall replied before adressing the children.

Both nodded and followed after her. They headed to the Ravenclaw common room first to drop off Hermione.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." Hermione told Riley, before giving the girl a hug.

"What are friends for Hermione? Now go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I'm sure Draco will be happy to see that his rival is doing well." Riley commented with a smirk.

"Ha. That ponce wishes he could rival me." Hermione replied with a sassy smile.

The two parted with smiles as McGonagall escorted Riley down to the dungeons. She led her to the entrance and turned to her.

"I have only three things to say before we depart. That was very foolish what you did, it was incredibly brave, and I am very proud of you." McGonagall told her with a smile as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow professor." Riley called in reply, getting a nod of agreement from McGonagall, Riley turned and entered into the Slytherin common room.

She was instantly jumped by the members of her house whom were eager to hear what had happened, though all of them immediately stopped their questioning when they noticed that her Sharingan was still active.

"Blimey... what is up with your eyes?" A third year asked.

"Oh... this? It's just my bloodline." Riley replied as her eyes returned to their deep blue.

"Bloodline? What's that?" One of the first years asked.

"Where I come from, a lot of the noble families are born with powerful unique abilities that we call bloodlines. This is mine." Riley replied with a shrug. As she moved past the group to locate her friends.

"What does it do?" a Fifth year asked.

"Look. I don't have time for a full explanation so I'll just tell you it's name. It's called the Sharingan." Riley told them in a bored as she found her gang.

"Did you find Hermione?" Was the first question out of Draco's mouth, causing Riley to smile.

"She's fine. Your rival will live to pester you another day." Riley replied with a smile. Ever since her talk with Draco on the train their first, day he had treated Hermione fairly, and even defended her when some of the other Slytherins tried to talk shit about her. The two struck up a rivalry and now they competed in each of their classes.

"Good I wouldn't want her to die not knowing who's really the smartest guy at Hogwarts." Draco replied proudly.

"I'm pretty sure Hermione is both a girl, and already knows she's the smarted kid here." Riley joked in reply.

"Hey... she's still got a long way before she knows as much about wizarding culture and the leading houses in Britain, as I do." Draco replied indignantly.

"So.. what happened? Did you see the troll?" Pansy asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"It's dead now, It wont be causing anymore problems... still want to know how it got in though." Riley replied.

"Wait... did you kill it?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied like it was no big thing.

"You killed a troll? But they're huge!" Pansy shouted in surprise, as all of the Slytherins started to chat amongst themselves about this latest peace of info.

"Well if you don't believe me you can ask Professor Snape tomorrow. Oh... I also nabbed our house 50 points." Riley stated cheerfully.

"How did you manage to kill a troll?" Tracy asked.

"Broke it's neck." Riley replied as she picked at her ear, while most of the Slytherins fell into silence at hearing that.

"Broke it's neck! How?" Tracy asked.

"Now that my dear friend would be telling. Anyway I've had enough excitement for the day, I'm off to bed." Riley told the collected Slytherin as she wandered off to her room, leaving them all to discuss what they had learned.

The next day the school was abuzz with news of Riley's adventure. Most of the older Slytherin were now assured of their official stance of not fucking with the Lady Slytherin.

The younger students in each house now viewed Riley as a hero. The Slytherins were all happy for the extra 50 points. While the Ravenclaws were happy for Hermione's safety.

The Gryffindors weren't especially happy as they had lost twenty points for the actions of one of their own. While one particular Gryffindor wasn't having a very good time of it. Ron Weasely had approached Hermione and grumbled out an apology, which she then made him repeat louder, causing his face to redden, as he angrily repeated his apology before storming off. He also received a week of detention with Filch.

Riley remained the talk of the school for many weeks, but nothing else exciting occurred, and eventually the winter holidays came around.

"So what are you doing for the break?" Draco asked, as he, and Riley were hanging out in the main hall waiting to be dismissed to leave for break.

"I'm actually off to France to meet an old friend." Riley replied with a thoughtful smile.

"Oh? Who're you going to meet?" Draco asked.

"A girl I met a couple weeks before school started. I uh... helped her and her family out in a difficult situation and we've kept in contact for the last couple of months and she's been wanting to meet with me?" Riley asked earning a nod from Draco, Riley had actually received a letter from Fleur every week since then, the two had kept in close contact and Riley was excited to re-meet her face to face.

"Ah... well my family and I are having a get together at our estate, if you end up back anytime during the holidays, feel free to stop by." Draco offered.

"Thanks... I'll be sure to keep that in mind if we make it back. Let's get going." Riley replied, as McGonagall entered the main hall, and informed them that the train had arrived.

The train ride home wasn't too interesting, Riley read most of the time while the others discussed what they were doing over the holidays.

Riley was busy thinking over all of her correspondence with the Delacour's. She had received a letter from Fleur's mother and father, both thanking her and inviting her and Remus to their villa for the holidays. She had received about five letters from Gabrielle that ranged from thank you's to just talking about random stuff. Though most of her letters came from Fleur.

They talked about plenty, from what they were doing in school to a little about themselves nothing overtly personal but enough where the two could be considered friends if they were together. Riley did admit to herself that she found the French Veela to be very attractive, as she grew older Riley found that she leaned more towards woman as suitable mates, as there was something about men, that she didn't trust... maybe it was all the rapes and bullies she had stopped that made her like that? Who knows?

Fleur did express in her last letter that she was nervous to meet again, as the last time they had met, she was just coming into her Veela powers, and by now they were beginning to mature.

She mentioned being worried about her powers affecting Riley, though Riley thought she read somewhere that girls weren't affected by a Veela's allure, then again Fleur would know better then her. Riley hoped she wouldn't be affected, as Fleur had spoken of being quite lonely at school, since the girls didn't like her, and the boys couldn't stop gawking long enough to hold a conversation. Fleur even spoke of her own personal bully, Diana, a girl whom would always pick on her and call her horrible names. Fleur had grown accustomed to the verbal abuse.

Hearing of Fleur's loneliness made Riley feel a connection to her. The more Riley learned of Fleur's life, the more she realized that they had similar pasts, and for some reason Riley felt that there was a connection between the two. She wanted to get to know Fleur, she wanted to be her friend, and she wanted to take away her loneliness however possible. She also may have had a daydream or two of kissing the pretty veela but that was besides the point.

Before long, they were pulling into the station. Riley said her goodbyes to most of her friends and headed off with Draco to find their respective families. They actually managed to find them relatively close to one another. As Remus was standing patiently not far from where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting.

"Remus!" Riley shouted happily as she ran to give him a hug.

Draco said a quick goodbye and darted off to his parents, whom greeted him happily.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked as the two started heading for the exit.

"Yep... we're leaving for France tomorrow, right?" Riley asked with a wide smile.

"Eager to see your girlfriend?" Remus teased.

"Shut up. She's just a friend. I've just been waiting for a while for us to meet again. I didn't have time, the last time we met to actually get to know her." Riley replied indignantly.

"Come on kid, let's get going." Remus said with a chuckle as the two left.

The following day they were off to France. Traveling by Port key, they made it to the French Ministry, where they headed to meet Mr. Delacour, whom had offered to take them to his family's villa.

After a few moments they found him. Riley had forgotten just what an imposing man he looked like. He wasn't very tall, but he was built. He was a broad man, with a wide chest and shoulders. He had dark hair and a dark goatee. His eyes were piercing and critical, no wonder he was the head of the DMLE here in France.

"Hello." He greeted in french, which the two instantly switched too.

"Jean Delacour?" Remus asked.

"Yes... you must be Remus and Riley. Very nice to meet both of you." Jean greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Delacour. We didn't have the time to get introduced during out last meeting." Riley greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hm... when my daughter said you were pretty, she wasn't kidding." Jean complimented her.

Riley blushed at the compliment, earning a chuckle from Remus. Riley looked how she normally did, though she was currently wearing her hair in a ponytail which now hung down to her upper back.

"Well... shall we depart?" Jean asked after a moment.

"I think so." Remus stated as Riley followed after the two.

Jean then had them port-key with him to his villa. The Delacour household was a modest place, though on the larger side, it wasn't immensely extravagant. Though you could bring high company there, and cater to them quite well, it was also homely.

The three entered the house and came upon a beautiful woman sitting in the living room, reading the paper, she glanced up at them and smiled broadly.

She got up and approached the two offering her greeting.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Ms. Slytherin. I hope your trip here was descent?' Apolline Delacour stated with a warm smile.

"Yes quite." Remus replied, while Riley nodded.

"Wow... my daughter wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty." Apolline complimented Riley, whom blushed again while Jean and Remus laughed at her exact copying of Jean's words.

"Mama. Are our guests here?" They all heard a voice call from upstairs.

"Yes Fleur. Riley and Mr. Lupin are here. Please grab your sister and come down." Apolline replied.

"Please you two, sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Apolline offered them seats on their luxurious couch, to which the two both graciously accepted.

A few moments passed before two girls came down the stairs. One moved quicker then the other and was in the room in a flash.

Gabrielle darted into the room, and quickly set her eyes on Riley. She instantly recognized Riley's eyes and darted towards her.

Riley caught the speedy little missile, with a big smile on her face.

"Riley... it's good to see you again. How have you been? How was Hogwarts? Did you go on any adventures? Did you save more people? How..." The little Veela started rattling off her questions at top speed.

Riley could only chuckle at the sight, though Gabrielle was quickly reprimanded by her mother who peeled the small Veela off of Riley, telling her to calm herself.

Riley turned and glanced at Fleur, whom had stood off to the side watching her sister and savior with amusement. Riley had to admit to herself, that Fleur was even more beautiful then the last time they had met.

"Hello Fleur. How are you?" Riley asked as she stood and approached her. Fleur scanned Riley with her eyes. She examined every line and every curve of her appearance. 'He' was just as pretty as when they last met. Fleur couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach at seeing Riley smile at her, that smile still filled her with such confidence and warmth. Fleur had been waiting for this moment for the last couple of months. To look upon the young 'man' whom had saved her and her family, to see that smile again.

Fleur could admit it to herself, she had a crush on Riley, it was silly but hey, she was only fourteen, still young enough to believe in a knight in shining armor. It was these feelings that made Fleur really hope, that she could control her allure around Riley, or even that Riley may be one of the few who are immune. After a moment she noticed Riley's inquisitive stare and decided to reply.

"I'm good. You grew your hair out?" Fleur pointed out.

"Oh... yeah. I didn't really like it short." Riley replied, with a shrug.

"I like it." Fleur stated with a smile.

"So... you wanna get it outta the way? Save us the heartbreak?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Get what out of the way?" Fleur asked with confusion.

"Your allure. You were worried about it right? Worried that it may stop us from being friends? Well let's see. I think it's best to just tear the bandage right off." Riley told the girl.

Fleur adopted a look of understanding before a look of apprehension appeared on her face.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I think I can control it, so we may not have to worry." Fleur informed her, sounding nervous and not so sure of herself.

The rest of the Delacour's watched with interest, Apolline most of all, hoping beyond hope that this pretty boy would be immune to Fleur's allure. Sadly Fleur had been blessed or cursed by an unnaturally strong allure for a quarter Veela, so she therefore had more difficulty controlling it then others.

"Don't worry... trust me... I think I can handle it." Riley stated with a confident smile.

Fleur gave her a fearful look before nodding and taking a breath. She then locked eyes with Riley and released her allure at full power.

Luckily Jean was immune, and Remus was a werewolf, otherwise the two men would be on their knees right now.

Riley's eyes widened at the sight before her, somehow the beautiful young woman in front of her had become ten times more gorgeous, more beautiful, more sexy. Riley felt butterflies in her stomach, felt a warmth between her legs, feelings she had never felt before slammed into her all at once.

_'Okay shit... does this mean I'm being affected by her allure? Oh DAMMIT!'_ Riley thought angrily, wondering how she would break the news to Fleur, when she heard chuckling in her mind.

_'What is it grandfather?'_ Riley asked.

_'You're not being affected by her allure. What your feeling right now is attraction and lust, though it's not because of her allure that you're feeling these things, it's because you're attracted to her.'_ Madara explained.

_'So... I'm not being affected by her allure?'_ Riley inquired with a bit of hope.

_'No... if you were, you'd be a mindless husk on the floor right now, or trying to rape her. No, your mind is beyond strong enough to resist the allure, your only feeling these feelings because you find her extremely attractive.'_ Madara explained, chuckling the whole time at his granddaughter's situation.

_'Oh thank god.'_ Riley let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay... really turned on right now, but my mind is mind my own." Riley stated triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked as her eyes lit up as she reached out and touched Riley's cheek, just to make sure physical contact didn't set anything off.

"Yeah... I uh... feel something, but- I'm still in control of myself." Riley replied.

"This is an odd reaction to have. To still be aroused, but not be affected by the 'draw' of the allure?" Apolline stated.

"Well I have read that a veela's allure doesn't affect girls, so I'm surprised it's affecting her at all. Then again, I think she might have a crush on your daughter." Remus whispered to Apolline who's eye widened in surprise.

Jean having heard what he said also adopted a look of surprise.

"You're a girl?!" Gabby shouted in surprise.

Fleur's jaw hit the ground as Riley adopted an annoyed look.

"Of course I'm a girl! Wait! You thought I was a boy!?" Riley shouted upon realization.

"Yes... I thought you were a young man." Fleur stated in shock.

"What made you think that?" Riley asked.

"Well your hair. Lack of chest. Things like that." Fleur responded.

"Fucking hair again! God dammit! I am never cutting my hair again! This shit keeps happening!" Riley raved for a moment before turning back to Fleur and sighing.

"Alright... I keep my chest bound, cuz I'm a fighter," Riley stated as she lifted her shirt to reveal bandages around her breasts, "And although I am tall for my age, I'm only 12, I haven't had time to grow into myself either."

"You're twelve?" Fleur stated in disbelief.

"You two never brought any of this up, in any of your letters?" Remus asked.

"No." They both replied at the same time.

Fleur stared at Riley for a moment sad and utterly dejected. She had, had so many hopes, and now they were ruined. The chances were good that she could have started a relationship with a boy around her age, but a girl that was two years younger. Fleur doubted Riley held any deeper feelings for her, or would, even after getting to know Fleur better.

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now." Fleur stated, trying not to cry as she turned and ran upstairs.

Riley looked surprised at seeing Fleur run away. Did her being a boy, really mean so much to Fleur? She felt a familiar pain in the pit of her stomach start building, but it was snuffed out when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

She glanced over and saw Remus, a look of sympathy plastered on his face.

"Life sucks sometimes you know?" Riley muttered.

All Remus did to reply was nod.

"Tell Fleur I'm sorry for the mix up, it was never my intention to mislead her... or any of you. I want to go home, Remus." Riley stated with no emotion.

All Remus could do was nod again, as he turned to the stunned Delacour's and thanked them for their hospitality.

"You don't need to go. I'm sure Fleur will calm down in a little while... it's just a bit surprising." Apolline offered sympathetically.

"No I do need to leave. Life's once again fucked me, and now I need to go fucking let off some steam." Riley ground out.

"Riley..." Apolline began but then stopped as every single one of her Veela instincts screamed at her to cease speaking. She then noticed the tears that were falling from Riley's eyes. Riley lifted her gaze and everyone present had to recoil slightly, at the amount of hatred and self loathing that was present in them. The fact that her Mangekyou was active and spinning menacingly did not help either.

"I'm gonna go blow off some steam Remus... I'll find you later." Riley stated as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'm sorry about Riley... she has been really looking forward to meeting Fleur for a while now, and I suspect she may have a crush on her." Remus stated with a shake of his head.

"I see. Please see about staying around. I'll have a talk with Fleur. We would still love to have the two of you here for the holidays." Apolline asked him.

"I'll probably go find a hotel nearby, it isn't safe to go looking for her right now." Remus said as he turned to leave.

"Safe? What do you mean it isn't safe?" Jean asked with a look of concern.

"You know somewhat of what she is capable of, but Riley is powerful. Very powerful. Like... do you know how the shinobi in the elemental nations rank their warriors?" Remus asked, earning a nod from Jean he continued.

"Well, Riley is S-Rank... maybe higher. She's insanely powerful, unlike anyone I've ever seen before. Hell I think she might be on a similar level as Merlin or Hashirama Senju. Right now she's blowing off steam, which translates out to, 'laying waste to everything around her'." Remus explained to them. All three had to pick their jaws up off the floor, at hearing just how powerful the young lady was.

Jean knew she was strong, after all she had killed six wizards in only a few moments, but not that strong.

"She truly cared for Fleur enough to have that sort of reaction?" Apolline asked in shock, though not really believing that what Remus was trying to convey was truth.

"Riley... she's had it rough. When she was young, she was bullied by her sister, and neglected by her parents. She was beaten by the people of her village and often mistreated by them as well. She doesn't form bonds that easily, and she doesn't trust quickly. Hell I'm probably the one who knows her best and I still have no clue what goes on inside that head of hers. She viewed Fleur as someone she could have a relationship with, though she saw Fleur's reaction just now, to be a rejection. Which is why she was so heartbroken. So yes, she does or did care enough about Fleur to have this sort of reaction, and I fear any attempt to approach her right now, will get someone killed." Remus told the Delacour's.

All three had varying looks of anger and sympathy on their faces. Jean looked furious that anyone, let a lone someones own family, would treat them in such a way. Apolline looked appalled that such people would do that to such a decent girl as Riley. While Gabrielle was fuming at hearing of her hero's treatment.

"I will go have a talk with Fleur. I'm sure she didn't intend for that to be the meaning of her actions." Apolline stated as she followed after Fleur.

"I should go. Riley will come find we when she had calmed down, though I doubt she would like to return to a place of heartbreak. No offense." Remus informed Jean.

"None taken. Please, remain close. I'm sure we can get this all settled out. Just let us know when Riley has returned?" Jean asked.

"I'll try." Remus replied as he left the house.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Fleur?" Apolline knocked on her daughter's door. She only heard sniffling and soft crying coming from inside.

Apolline let out a sigh as she pushed her daughter's door open. She found Fleur sitting on the end of her bed, crying softly.

"Fleur darling... are you alright?" Apolline asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"No mama. I am not." Fleur replied sounding cheated and bitter.

"I am surprised you seem to care so much about Riley's sex. I mean I know you had a crush on the girl, when you though she was a he, but we Veela are bisexual, I have seen your eyes linger on woman, as much as men. So why is her being a girl so much of an issue?" Apolline asked her daughter, getting right to the point of the matter.

"I... It doesn't." Fleur replied, her beautiful face slightly puffy from crying so much.

"Then why are you crying?" Apolline asked.

"It's … it's just stupid. I... when she was a boy, I though I had a good chance of maybe finding someone like papa, a boy who could like me for me. Riley seemed like that kind of person, in our letters he... she would always inquire to my well being, she cared about how I was doing. I've always been afraid of being alone, like so many veela are cursed to be. But then I met her, and I didn't feel alone anyone. It felt right whenever I read her letters, and when I saw the kindness in her smile, it made me feel so good." Fleur explained to her mother.

"So what's the problem? So what if Riley is a girl, she is still the same person whom you seem to want to be with?" Apolline asked.

"It... she... I knew what I was getting into when dealing with a boy. That's what you trained me to do. I was so sure that if Riley was immune, then I could make her mine, that we could be together. But now that I know that he is really a she, I don't know how to react. I don't know if she'll accept me. I don't know how to make her like me. … … … I guess I realized that my chances of this being the one, weren't nearly as good as I had built them up to be, and it hurt..." Fleur stated sounding ashamed of herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh dear girl... she does like you." Apolline stated as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"What? She does?" Fleur asked as she glanced up at her mother.

"Yes... Mr. Lupin, told us that she has had a crush on you for a while, and that she has desperately wanted to meet you. I'd say she already does like you." Apolline told her daughter.

Fleur pulled back upon hearing that and glanced at the floor, she thought for a few moments before clearing her throat, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing. "I need to go talk to her. I need to apologize for running off like that."

Apolline winced at hearing that. "I am sorry dear... but... she is not here anymore."

"What! Where did she go?" Fleur asked suddenly worried.

"She... did not take your departure after hearing that she was a girl, too well. She must have seen it as a rejection for being a girl, so she left to go blow off steam. We asked Mr. Lupin to let us know when she returned, and if he would stay close by, so that we could still enjoy the holidays, he didn't look to sure though." Apolline explained.

Fleur's look of sadness instantly turned to regret and anger.

"No... I didn't mean for it to appear like that... I... she probably hates me now. I... maybe... No! I must apologize! Please mother, do you know where Mr. Lupin has gone. I need him to take me to Riley." Fleur stated with sudden determination.

"I do not think that is such a good idea. The girl was not in the best of moods when she left and Mr. Lupin stated that she could be dangerous in such a worked up state." Apolline told her daughter with concern etched into her voice.

"No mother... you do not understand... I must apologize, I cannot have her hating me. When she smiles at me, it fills me with such warmth, and happiness. I don't even know how to explain it, but I want to be with her so bad, that it hurts. I want to see her smile again." Fleur informed her mother with a look sadness on her face.

Apolline studied her daughter for a moment... the fire in her eyes, the fear at losing someone she really doesn't know that well, the feeling of being near her, and seeing her smile. Apolline knew what this meant, she knew what these feelings were.

"My dear... I think you may have found your mate." Apolline stated with a small smile.

"What? No... I... but I thought mates were only those that a Veela could actually... 'mate' with." Fleur stuttered in reply as she blushed brightly.

"The fact that you, a creature of sex magic, are blushing at the thought of having sex with her, means that I am probably right. Plus you know as well as I that there are plenty of spells and rituals that can be done to impregnate you with her child." Apolline stated with a smirk.

"Mama! She is twelve! It is too early to speak of such things. Besides I have to get her to forgive me first, for there to be any chance of 'that' happening." Fleur replied with obvious embarrassment.

"I cannot believe it. Fourteen and you've already found your mate. Most veela never do." Apolline commented, her smile still persisting.

"Mama! Stop! Please we must catch up to Mr. Lupin." Fleur stated as she turned and walked out, followed quickly by Apolline.

"Jean we are going after Mr. Lupin. Watch over Gabrielle while we are gone." Apolline ordered.

"My love, I don't think it is a good idea to get involved right now." Jean stated with a worried look.

"No, it may not. But if I am right, then Riley is Fleur's mate, and Fleur will do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness for her rash actions." Apolline replied.

"At the very least, let me go with you. Just in case something happens?" Jean offered.

"No... Riley needs comfort right now, not someone who is watching her every move waiting for her to lash out. Besides, if things turn violent... I am the stronger of the two of us, when it comes to magic." Apolline replied with a warm smile, at her husband's protectiveness.

"Please be safe my love, and keep Fleur safe as well." Jean stated as he kissed his wife and daughter and the two departed.

They quickly caught up with Remus whom had just been walking away from the villa, since he probably had a lot of time to kill before Riley finished with her venting process.

"Mr. Lupin!" Fleur greeted him.

"Ladies." Remus replied giving the two of them curious looks.

"We need you to take us to Riley. I did not mean to cause her so much pain, and I must apologize for it." Fleur told him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but that isn't a good idea. Riley can get pretty violent, when she is angry. And she is far too powerful, to use the simple duck and cover approach. It's best to just wait it out." Remus replied.

"No Mr. Lupin you don't understand, I have to apologize to Riley. She thinks I rejected her, and that is just not true. I have to apologize to her. I have to let her know that I like her, and that her gender has nothing to do with it." Fleur told him with conviction in her eyes.

"Please Mr. Lupin, we wont push her. We just wish to talk, if things escalate then we will leave." Apolline offered.

"You two just don't get it do you? When she is like this, Riley is a danger to everyone around her. Going anywhere near her can lead to your deaths." Remus told them.

"Mr. Lupin, we are fully cabable of defending ourselves. She is a strong girl, but we will stay safe, and not do anything to antagonize her." Apolline stated.

"Mrs. Delacour I know you must know what a shinobi is but do you really know what it means to be given an S-Rank classification?" Remus asked.

"I do not." Apolline admitted.

"Look short explanation shinobi are given a rank of **D** through **S** each rank is separated into three categories, low, medium, and high. Dumbledore is a low S-Rank threat. Voldemort was a Borderline Mid S-Rank threat. Riley is a high S-Rank threat, hell at full power she might even be a low SS-Rank threat. Hell just a couple of weeks ago the girl killed a troll by breaking it's neck, and she did it with ease. Riley is a monster, when it comes to power. An S-Rank threat, will reshape the landscape of a battlefield." Remus told them, causing both woman to gape in surprise.

"How can such a young girl be that powerful?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"She's a prodigy, and Shinobi magic is different then our magic. They spent thousands of years cut off from the outside world, it was only a few centuries ago, when we found the access points into their world. It was this isolation and detachment from the need to hide from muggles, coupled with their warlike attitudes, that allowed their magic to evolve for a singular purpose... combat. We have combat spells, but not on their level... all of their magic has evolved to kill, and to help kill other people. Riley is a master of that kind of magic, that's what makes her so dangerous." Remus explained to them.

"Please Mr. Lupin... "Remus." Remus... I must apologize to her. I can't let her continue to feel so much pain because of this misunderstanding. Please... I will do whatever you say... but I must speak with her." Fleur stated with an immense amount of conviction, enough to make Remus consider her request.

After a few moments of thought he let out a loud sigh. "Alright... I think I know where she has gone, but you two will do everything I say. If I tell you to jump, then jump. If it tell you to run, then run. Do you understand?" Remus asked giving the two pointed looks.

Earning a nod he fished out a small wooden carving from his pocket. "This is a port-key, if I'm right, Riley used hers to go to a special place that she likes to go to when she's upset. You two need to stay close and whatever you do, do not speak until I tell you too." Remus warned as he took out the port-key.

The two woman shared a look before reaching out and touching the small totem. Remus muttered a word under his breath and all three of them vanished.

They appeared in a heavily wooded area, covered by trees that stood nearly a hundred feet high. Fleur instantly felt a warmth and happiness spread through her body. She could almost feel Riley's presence emanating from everywhere around her.

"This place is beautiful... where are we?" Apolline asked as she gazed at the towering trees.

"An island off the coast of Germany. Riley made this place, so she could vent her frustrations with the world without hurting anyone. Everything around you, was made by her, infused with her magic." Remus told them, and the two woman, gazed around them in awe.

"Riley made this place... how?" Fleur asked as Remus led them through the forest.

"Earth style techniques to create the island, Wood style to fill it with plant life, Water style to make the lakes, and a barrier around it to hide it from the world. It took her two full months to make us this refuge. She's probably in the meadow... it's where she likes to meditate." Remus replied. The two woman could only follow and gape at everything in amazement. They both were finally starting to grasp just how strong Riley was.

"How big is this place?" Fleur asked.

"Two miles in diameter. The barrier around this place has a subtle illusion mixed into it that forces muggles and magicals alike to navigate around the island without actually knowing that they're doing it. The illusion bends their perception of space and time, causing them to circumnavigate the island without ever coming close to it." Remus told them with a hint of pride in his voice.

"The island is infused with her wood style chakra causing everything here to grow quite large, and very quickly. She has runes placed around the outskirts of the island that draw in ambient energy from the world around to fuel the barrier and illusion." Remus added with even more pride.

"This is amazing." Fleur muttered in complete awe, as they finally exited the forest, and came into a large open field. What Fleur saw and felt would forever be etched into her soul. It was something she never wanted to see again.

The field which was once a beautiful meadow was now mostly consumed by black flames, and there in the center of the field standing in a crater the size of a soccer field was a torrent of swirling red, blue and black energy.

Fleur felt rage emanating from the field. She was so taken aback by the sudden change of emotion in the air, while the forest was calm and tranquil this field was nothing but chaotic rage and hatred. The rage didn't seem to have a focus it was just being released everywhere.

"Alright... follow me. And whatever you do, do not touch the black fire, it doesn't produce any heat so it won't burn us, but if any of it touches you, you'll be burned to ash in seconds." Remus told them giving both a serious look.

Remus then proceeded to lead them through the field, picking his way through the patches of black flames. It took a while but eventually they made it to the edge of the huge crater.

At the edge of the crater, Fleur was finally able to see within it, and there in the center was Riley, she was on her hands and knees and looked to be in pain. The multicolored energy seemed to be radiating off her body.

"Riley!" Remus called out to her.

He saw the energy stop it's movements and almost all sound in the field died out, leaving only a deathly silence.

"Go away Remus." They heard Riley's voice whisper in their ears, though Riley hadn't moved, from her position.

"Riley... I came to apologize." Fleur suddenly stated, causing Remus to shoot her a worried glance.

"Fleur?" They heard Riley say in a whisper. They saw her look up, and even from this distance Remus could tell something was very wrong with Riley's eyes. She rose to her feet, and in a burst of speed none of them could follow, she was at the edge of the crater standing next to them.

"What do you want?" Riley asked in a voice that wasn't really her own. It came out as an animalistic snarl, that caused all three of them to tremble in fear.

Remus immediately took notice of Riley's eyes. They weren't red as they had been whenever she activated her Sharingan no, these eyes were purple, and they possessed multiple rings, that emanated from the center. Remus could detect the power in Riley's eyes and it was staggering. He felt microscopic in comparison to the power Riley was releasing from those eyes. He also saw that the center pupil wasn't a circle, but a fox like slit. He also took notice of her left eye, there looked to be some sort green hue to it, it was still purple in color, it just had a light green coloration.

Fleur felt about a thousand emotions when looking into the eyes of her friend. The three most prominent were fear, lust, and anger. The fear was understandable... so was the lust... kind of. But the anger was something she didn't expect. The anger wasn't directed at herself as she thought it would be, no the anger she felt was being directed at the entire world. She began to realize as she looked into Riley's eyes that, that was exactly how Riley felt towards the world right now.

"I asked you a question." Riley stated menacingly as she took a step towards Fleur.

"I'm sorry... I... Riley... I needed to come and apologize for hurting your feelings like I did. Running away like that had nothing to do with you, it was all me. I was afraid that you wouldn't be interested in other girls... even if you were... I had no clue how to react around you. I have been trained to deal with men... all Veela are... but woman... are different. I was so afraid that I would mess something up, that I just had to get away... had I known that- that you would see it this way, I would have never done it. I'm so sorry. I know it must have hurt immensely to think that I didn't like you... but I do... I do like you, a lot... I know I probably screwed up my chances by reacting like I did, rather then simply being brave..." Fleur stated with obvious remorse, and guilt in her voice.

Riley's eyes widened slightly and her eyes fell to the ground. "You... like me?" Riley asked.

"Yes! I do like you, a lot. I was just so scared that I would say something to make you not like me, or that you didn't like girls, and I would be alone again... I'm sorry I ran away... If- if you would mind... maybe we can start over?" Fleur asked, with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"No...no..." Riley stated with a shake of her head.

"Oh... I see..." Fleur stated, sounding downcast.

"No! I- I didn't mean 'no' I don't want to be friends... I meant, no we don't need to start over." Riley explained in a hurry.

"You... mean..." Fleur stuttered sounding a little confused.

"We're friends... right? Friends fight. No need to start over. Apology accepted." Riley stated with a warm smile. As she smiled the fires in the field died out and the wind calmed.

At hearing that, Fleur's eyes lit up and she jumped forward and pulled Riley into a deep kiss, their lips held together for about fifteen seconds before she pulled back and wrapped Riley in the tightest hug the young Veela had ever given.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will make this up to you." Fleur said with a smile, not noticing the star struck look on Riley's face from the kiss.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the scene. Happy that Riley had been willing to forgive her pen pal, and the two could reconcile. He figured that Riley's quick recovery had a lot to do with her yearning for friendship, coupled with the fact the Fleur was quick to apologize and ease her pain, rather then letting it fester. Remus guessed if he had left Riley here to wallow in her anger for much longer, this situation would have ended up much worse. So he was glad that for once he did what Sirius would have done, and listened to his heart, instead of his head.

He did take notice that Riley's eyes had changed slightly, the slit in her eyes was now gone and in it's place was a tiny pupil.

"Before you two start Snogging again... I need to ask two questions..." Remus began causing both girls to blush, "One... what the hell did you do to make this crater? And two... what the bloody hell happened to your eyes?"

Riley looked at the reflection of her eyes in Fleur's, she saw how they had changed, and wondered what had happened to them. It was then that she heard a chuckling coming from her head.

_'Grandfather? Do you know what happened to my eyes?'_ Riley inquired.

_'Two things... one, the fox is awake, and none to happy about me being here, and two... we need to talk.'_ Madara replied sounding jovial at first, but then turning deathly serious at the end. Whatever had happened to her eyes, it was definitely a game changer.


	11. Truths

_**Broken Angel** _

_**Chapter 11** _

_'So... what's going on Grandfather?'_ Riley inquired.

' _I'm gonna need you to come down here.'_ Madara replied stoically.

**-Mindscape-**

Riley just adopted a confused look, before descending into her mindscape. She had rarely a need to come down here, as her grandfather's spirit took the form of a disembodied voice, that didn't have a form. Usually her mindscape was pitch black though now it looked almost like a sewer. And right in front of her stood a huge gate, with a seal holding it closed. She saw movement within and saw the pale form of the nine tailed fox glaring back at her. The beast didn't look well, it's fur was a palish red color, and it's eyes didn't have a rage induced glare like you would assume they would. No it's eyes were tired looking... almost exhausted.

"You look like shit." Riley commented to the Fox.

"Be Silent! Spawn of Madara, and know who you are talking too! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The fox growled back, though Riley could tell that even the act of speaking was tiring for the once great beast.

"He's not very pleasant. Is he?" She heard Madara comment.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Riley asked.

"Your father taking his power, happened. He's only got enough to survive on now, nothing more." Madara replied with a mirthless chuckle.

"Go to hell Madara! Hashirama should have killed you years ago!" The Kyuubi fired back with a snarl.

"What is up with my eyes Grandfather?" Riley asked after a moment, looking bored.

"You have reawakened your Rinnegan." Madara replied simply.

"That brat has the Rinnegan? That's prepos..." The Fox began to reply but stopped when it spotted those familiar ripple pattern eyes.

"Father..." The fox muttered as it had flashbacks to the last time it had seen those mighty eyes.

"How do you have those eyes?" The Fox growled out.

"No clue... though if I had to guess... Hashirama gave Grandfather some of his cells, and he passed those cells onto me, when he married an Uzumaki and they had my father. My guess is that I have these eyes because of the unification between Senju, Uchiwa, Uzumaki genes." Riley guessed.

"Wait, who was your father?" The fox inquired.

"Minato Namikaze." Riley replied with a bit of distaste.

"THAT BLONDE HAIRED ASSHOLE WAS AN UCHIHA?! AND AN UZUMAKI?!" The fox shouted out in surprise.

"Yeah no clue where the blonde came from." Riley muttered.

"Hey... I keep saying, I think it was a mutation that occurred when he sealed his Uchiwa genetics." Madara replied.

"I've never asked, but why the hell did he do that?" Riley inquired curiously.

"I think it was to hide himself from the people that attacked us. You see, I was living in Uzushiogakure, when it was attacked by Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo shinobi. I was on the front lines when I got word that another force had broken through and attacked us from behind. I raced home to find your grandmothers corpse, and when I tried to sense out the piece of myself, in Minato, I couldn't find it. I assumed he had perished, which was why I went crazy. I destroyed the invading force, and Uzushio. Leaving nothing, more then two meters tall, left standing." Madara explained.

"I can only assume he had sealed his power to hide from the invaders... but then again I don't know how he did that, considering he was three at the time." Madara added after a moment.

"Perhaps Mito had something to do with it?" The Nine Tails chimed in. The Fox was quickly realizing that it was too weak to be angry, so it decided that it may as well just talk.

"Mito? What does that woman have to do with anything?" Madara asked, sounding a little upset at hearing her name.

"I spent most of my time in my temple before you ripped me out, and sent me after the village, but I do remember some of my fox spies, telling me of Uzushio's destruction, and how Mito had rescued the survivors and brought them to the Leaf." The Fox replied.

"That woman... no she couldn't have... then again he was a spitting image of me... no. Dammit! Gods damn that woman... I should have known!" Madara growled furiously.

"What is it grandfather?" Riley asked, a little taken aback by his anger.

"That woman has always hated me, and my clan. She must have known Hashirama had spared me in the Valley of the end, and when she came across Minato in Uzushio, she must have known he was mine." Madara ground out.

"So you think she purposefully sealed away his Uchiwa genetics, so that you wouldn't be able to find him?" Riley inquired.

"That's exactly what I think... that woman... I don't know how Hashirama could have fallen for her. Gods, I swear he was like a child when it came to woman... flash your tits, and this 'God' of the shinobi would be on his knees like a dog." Madara muttered, cursing his best friend for being weak willed, when it came to woman.

"Hey... you aren't going to get an argument from me. I spent like three years living in her body before Hashirama finished building my temple. She kept me spiked to a boulder, and spent her time torturing me, by playing the most annoying fucking music in her head. I swear those songs were enough to nearly drive me to insanity!" The Nine Tails growled out.

"That... sucks." Riley commented sympathetically to the both of them.

"Well... there's nothing that can be done about it now... she's dead, so it doesn't matter." Madara stated.

"So... um... this Rinnegan... is it like the Rinnegan from the stories?" Riley asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes... yes it is." Madara replied after a moment.

"Why's one a little green?" The Fox inquired as it leaned closer to look at her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that something has latched onto your soul, and it's taken up residence within the power of the Rinnegan." Madara explained.

"But these are your eyes. Does that mean it's something I got from you?" Riley asked.

"No... I think I know what this is, and if I'm right, you've had it since you were born. It doesn't matter that those aren't your eyes, this thing is latched onto the Rinnegan, so It doesn't matter who's eyes they are." Madara explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. The Rinnegan is a doujutsu, so shouldn't transferring it, remove whatever has connected to it?" Riley inquired.

"Ha! You foolish girl. The Rinnegan is more then a simple doujutsu. Having it, doesn't just give you eye based abilities, it enhances pretty much every aspect of your being. With it, your chakra becomes more potent, your reserves expand quite drastically, your core recharges chakra at an insane rate. And that's only what it does to chakra. Having the Rinnegan also increases ones physical abilities as well. Strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, hell even intelligence, are all magnified by the presence of these eye. Why the hell do you think they are referred to as the eyes of god?" The Fox explained to both of them reverently.

"So... it's connected to my whole being, not just my eyes?" Riley guessed.

"Yep... that's why this thing is still attached to your eyes, even though you have mine. It's connected to the chakra, that allows the Rinnegan to appear, not the eyes." Madara explained, earning a nod of agreement from the fox.

"So what is this thing?" Riley asked.

"I think it's a piece of Voldemort's soul." Madara replied flatly.

"WHAT!? Why in the hell do I have a piece of the dark lord's soul attached to me?" Riley shouted in surprise.

"I assume that when you used the Rinnegan to deflect his killing curse, that it somehow, not only destroyed his body, but damaged his soul as well, and that damaged part, latched onto the nearest living thing, which was you. It must have latched onto your Rinnegan, and when you deactivated it, the only physical sign that it was there, vanished with it."

"Holy shit! So... not only do I have my grandfather, and the fucking Nine Tailed Fox, living inside me... but I also have a piece of Lord Voldemort stuck inside me too? Gods!" Riley whined.

"Hm... I'm guessing that killing curse that this Voldemort used, is also what fucked up the seal so bad." The Fox muttered more to itself then them, but Riley still heard.

"Oh GREAT! What's wrong now?" Riley shouted in frustration.

"I assume that when he struck you with the killing curse, the reason you didn't die was that it was filtered down to me, and hit the seal, causing damage to it. Well this is fucking perfect!" The Fox explained as it let out a frustrated growl.

"What's the damage doing?" Riley inquired.

"It's causing a bit of my soul to seep out of the seal... normally this would be a good thing as I could infuse my soul, with some of my energy and use it to posses you. The problem comes in the form of me not HAVING ANY FUCKING POWER!" The Fox replied, sounding really pissed.

"So what's happening instead?" Madara inquired in an amused tone, causing the fox to growl at him.

"What's happening, Madara... is that without any of my power to give my soul strength, she is absorbing it." The fox stated.

"Oh... is there anyway to stop it? Can't you just keep your soul in there, instead of trying to leave?" Riley inquired.

"No... I can't. Human and demon souls were never meant to mix. I need power to keep my soul inside of you, without it, my soul is trying to separate from yours, and in the process, your soul is absorbing the tiny weak parts of myself that are passing out through the seal. Unless either of you is a Grandmaster at seals like that fucking father of yours, then I'm screwed." The Fox replied.

"Well... I'm descent at seals, but I don't know if I could reach Minato's level, in the time you have left... how much time 'do' you have left?" Riley asked, with a look of contemplation.

"Hm...? You've already absorbed a little over half of my soul... I'll be gone, by the time you're twenty or so." The Fox replied bitterly. At that, it noticed a look of sadness apear on Riley's face.

"I'm sorry Fox. I had no intention of ever doing this to you. Is there no way for me to help you? What if I broke the seal... surely I wouldn't absorb all of you before you left?" Riley asked.

"No... you wouldn't though I'm guaranteed to be destroyed if you release me." The fox stated with an angry shake of it's head.

"Why?" Riley asked in response.

"I'm not the only demon in the world. In fact there's way more demons then just the nine you know so well. If you were to release me in this state, I would have dozens of fucking demons on me by sundown, each trying to kill me and absorb my soul to take my place in this realm. You see... I'm one of nine parts of an ancient arch demon. A creature so old that it may as well be an Eldritch Abomination for how much humans understand about it. Humans called it the Shinju." The Fox explained to them.

"I have heard of the legends of the Shinju, and of the Juubi. So they are in fact true?" Madara stated.

"Yes they are. The Shinju took the form of a massive tree, with huge tentacles coming out of the base that spread across the landscape. It stood nearly ten miles in height, taller then any mountain in the world. It possessed infinite power, and some humans claim that it created life on this planet... which wouldn't surprise me. This giant tree demon, bore a fruit once a millennium. That fruit would then seed magic into the world. One time, when it bore fruit, a greedy half-demon woman, took the fruit and devoured it. It granted her near infinite power. She then used that power to conquer the planet. She later became known as the rabbit goddess. A short while later, the Shinju and the rabbit goddess vanished from our world, and what was left was the ten-tails, an arch-demon of monstrous strength that ravaged the planet. It was only when the sage of six paths confronted the beast, was it finally defeated. He sealed it's power inside himself and became the first Jinchuriki. Before he died he split it's power into nine pieces that became us, the nine tailed beast." The Fox explained.

"Wow... you know so much about our history." Riley complimented, having been awed by the story.

"That still doesn't answer her question though. Why can't you leave?" Madara asked.

"Look... most demons can't enter this realm without drawing our attention. The nine tailed beast were left by the sage to guard your world from demon invaders. All of the tailed beasts, except for me, are strong enough to be considered Greater Demons. I am the only one that has the power to call himself, an Arch-demon. If I go out there as weak as I am now, other demons will cross over and kill me, then absorb my soul, and take my place as one of the nine guardians, thus allowing it to remain in this world, without drawing the attention of the other eight guardians." The Fox told the two of them, sounding incredibly irritated by that fact.

"Well... that sucks. Is there anything I could do?" Riley asked, sounding like she genuinely wanted to help the fox. Both Madara and the Nine Tails took note of that. Since time worked a lot faster in her mindscape, then in the real world, the fox had already gone over her whole life. It had seen how she had lived, and it just cemented the Fox's hatred for that village.

"Can you become a grandmaster at sealing before you turn twenty, and fix this seal?" The Fox finally asked after a moment of thought.

"That would be a challenge. My father is half Uzumaki... sealing is in my blood, but not as much as his. I pick up things quickly but sealing takes a long time to master... unlike everything else there are no shortcuts. One must be patient and learn diligently. Even if I focused on it completely, I doubt I could be at my father's level before I turn twenty, even with the Rinnegan's boost to my intelligence, there's just so many aspects of sealing that take time... honestly, that should be a very last choice, if there's nothing else." Riley replied honestly.

It surprised the great fox, that Madara's own grandchild, would try and do something to help him. He just had to ask her why.

"Why are you trying to help me? What do you plan on getting in return?" The fox asked suspiciously though he was surprised when he saw the girl smile kindly at him.

"We're a lot alike, you know. We'd probably both be living our version of normal lives had Obito not taken you from your temple." Riley replied.

"Hm... Who's Obito? That Sharingan that took control of me, was Madara's." The Fox replied.

"It wasn't my original eye, fox. That was just a clone of my eye, that I gave to Obito... sadly it was perfect in every way, so of course it would have similar abilities to my own, plus placing it into his head, along with his Mangekyou, granted him the Eternal Mangekyou. He keeps my copy eye, hidden beneath his mask. Also, Obito was my student. I trained him, after I saved his life... at the time I had thought that my son, and wife had perished in Uzushio, so I was wallowing in the Curse of Hatred. I passed my hatred onto an already cursed boy. Obito's hatred is like nothing, anyone in the world has ever felt... nothing can get through to him now... Obito was my fault... I can admit that, now, sadly... it falls on my granddaughter to correct my last mistake." Madara admitted sounding stoic, with only the tinniest hint of shame.

The Giant fox let out an audible sigh, before shaking his head. "I often forget how father cursed those damnable eyes of yours. I still hate you Madara, but if you plan on stopping the little shit, that used me to attack the Leaf and got me into this mess... then I will help how I can... but in exchange I need you to do something."

Focusing on Riley the fox waited for her reply.

"I'll do what I can to help Fox... you were screwed as much as I was, when Obito attacked the village... had my grandfather not been driven insane by the curse of hatred, he would have never trained Obito... and that son of a bitch would have never attacked the village... if he hadn't of shown up, you'd probably still be sealed away in your temple, living a comfortable, peaceful existence... while I'd be... normal..." Riley stated, though as she spoke, you could see sadness, etch itself, into her features.

"Maybe if none of this had happened... my parents... would have loved me..." Riley added, just loud enough for the Fox to hear her.

"What they did to you Riley... it's all my fault... if I was more focused on protecting your father and grandmother, instead of fighting in battle, I could have kept them both safe... I should have been with both of them... I should have stood by their sides, and helped them to escape... but I didn't. I chose to rush to the field of battle, and I lost the woman I loved, and I thought I lost my son. Now he's grown into someone I despise. He's forgotten what it means to be an Uchiwa." Madara spoke with regret.

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Riley asked.

"The curse of hatred... it's only half of the curse the sage placed on the Sharingan. The other half is the curse of love. The curse of love, forces anyone with the Sharingan to love those they care for with such a strength that the person will do anything for them. It's from the curse of love, that the curse of hatred is born. Those with the Sharingan love stronger then anyone else in the world... and when they lose that love... they hate, with a fire not even demons can match." The Fox explained, actually sounding sympathetic.

"He's right... if Minato was a true Uchiwa... then he would have loved both his children equally and with a passion that burned as hot as the sun. Sadly... he's forgotten... and because of that... you have suffered. I am to blame for that... and for it... I am sorry." Madara stated, not sounding anything like the proud warhawk, he usually did. He sounded old... and tired.

"Grandfather... you aren't to blame for this. We could blame any number of people for what happened... but personally I think it best to blame the person who actually did something wrong. Mito Uzumaki... she's the reason you lost your son, and I never had a father or mother. She's the one at fault for all of this. Had she not sealed away, Minato's Uchiwa blood, you would have found him, and raised him. I blame her for all that has happened to me..." Riley replied, with a growing hatred for the woman, after all she had heard about her.

"I can get behind that." The Fox agreed. The two waited in silence for a moment before they heard Madara chuckle lightly before replying.

"True... I guess it is her fault." He replied, sounding like the same old Madara, Riley had grown up with.

"So... Fox... what do you need me to do? And what am I going to do, about a piece of Voldemort being inside me?" Riley inquired.

"Well, when it come's to Voldemort, you can probably use your mindscape to track him down. But we'll have to wait for summer break, before you start." Madara replied.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Well... he's attached to your Rinnegan. You'll need to have it active in order to locate him. And right now... I don't have the time to train you how to use it. So you need to deactivate it, and refrain from using it, until summer time." Madara told her. Riley nodded in agreement, she guessed that it wasn't a good idea to keep the Rinnegan active until she knew how to use it, and with only a week until she headed back to school, she wouldn't have the time. The eyes were simply too dangerous and fueled by emotions, for her to safely have them active, without truly knowing how they work.

"And as for me... well... I think I may have a solution to my problem... but, whether or not we can do it, will depend on whether you want to make a deal?" The Fox told her.

"What kind of deal fox?" Riley asked.

"Look... you've already, absorbed half of my soul... for all intents and purposes, you are a half demon. The only reason you haven't realized it, is because you haven't tried using any of your Youki. If you had, you would notice your demonic features starting to come through." The fox explained, surprising both Madara and Riley.

"I'm a half demon?" Riley asked/stated.

"Well, that would explain why you have such a massive chakra capacity." Madara said with a chuckle.

"So... I'm gonna grow fur, and turn permanently into a giant red fox?" Riley said with a hint of worry.

"Of course not, don't be stupid. Demon's can take whatever form they want. The only reason why we nine can't, is because technically we're demon spirits, in Homunculus bodies that the sage made for us. But a true demon can take whatever form it wants. Some look like humans, some look like animals... some are even an amalgamation of limbs from various creatures. Hell some are amorphous blobs. Demons can look like whatever they feel like." The Fox told her.

"So I wont be changing into a giant fox against my will?" Riley asked to make sure.

'Huff' "Yeah... you wont. So stop whining!" The fox fired back.

"Okay, okay. Sorry! So- What's this deal?" Riley asked.

"Look... I don't wanna become nothing... normally when I die, I'd just reform... hell, if it wasn't for the fact that I wouldn't come back at full power, and it would take me thousands of years to reform with so little power, I would just tell you to release me, and kill me. But since I can't do that, I need a plan B. I can't stay inside of you, cuz I'll be absorbed and become nothing. Essentially I wouldn't die... I would just stop being... that is a fate, no living thing should ever endure... to literally become nothing after you die. No afterlife, no next great adventure... just nothing. Naturally I want to live, the only way I can stay in this seal is if you regain my power, but from what I've seen of your life, you aren't planning on going anywhere near the Elemental nations for a long time. So my only choice is to make a deal with you. I have something I can offer you, and in exchange... you will grant me my freedom and power." The Fox informed her.

"Okay.. so what's the deal?" Riley stated, she could understand the beast's dilemma. Becoming nothing... just sounded so... she didn't even no how to describe it... it just sounded like it sucked.

"When Minato split me in half, he gave my power and core to your sister. Basically her seal acts as one giant battery, that my core continuously fills with chakra until it's full. Ironically your parents spent all that time training her how to use my chakra, when she'll never be able too... at least not by shinobi methods." The Fox told them with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Madara inquired.

"Shinobi methods of using magic, come from utilizing their chakra coils... the power inside of her, doesn't have any coils... Shinobi methods of utilizing that power, wont work. Wizard methods however, would have an easier time... but it would still fail. She would need a staff like yours to use my power. And there are no wand, or staff makers in the Elemental Nations. And I doubt Lily will ever figure it out. So yeah... they are literally trying to squeeze water out of a rock." The fox stated with a chuckle.

Both Riley and Madara burst into uproarious laughter at hearing that all that Minato, and Lily were working towards, was doomed to fail. They had no way, to use the full of the nine tail's power.

"Anyway like I was saying, she has my core, and power... you just have my body, and coils, but no core to recharge my energy..." The fox informed her.

"So, you think you can use my Rinnegan enhanced core, to recharge yourself?" Riley guessed.

"Kind of... not really. That would get my power back in a few years, but you would be pretty much sacrificing a few years of living and training to feed me enough energy to even be able to stop you from absorbing me. It would take decades, before your core could return me to full power, and even then... I would have no way of recharging all of that power, without a core. No, what I plan in doing will benefit us both." The fox explained.

"Alright... well tell me what we're doing?" Riley stated.

"I know of a few rituals that we can perform. One will link the two of us together, allowing us to communicate, like you and Madara, but you'll also be able to feed me strength. Another Ritual, I will help you perform, will allow you to take some of my coils... I think a third of them will do. With my chakra coils attached to your network, your core will adapt to the larger reserves it needs to suddenly fill. It will start to produce chakra faster. In a couple of years time it will be able to refill your coils in minutes, like mine could. With your core recharging chakra faster, you'll find you own coils expanding at an exceedingly rapid rate, and because of you being a partial demon, your coils will expand at an immense speed. You'll literally have about 40% of the chakra, I do, within a couple of years. Also, with the link between us, you will be able to refill my power. Now the last ritual, I will have you perform is one that will take the half of my soul you posses, and force your own soul to adapt to it. What this means is that in a few years time, you'll become a full demon. And the limits to your coils will be removed... and the great part is, that you'll be able to surpass, any of the tailed beasts, since your coils aren't locked, like mine." The fox explained to them it's plan, Madara and Riley listened intently, this sounded too good to be true.

"Question before we move on, why are your coils locked?" Riley asked.

"The sage didn't want any of us to surpass the ten tails... the nine tailed beasts, aren't actually all demons... we're actually all member of the three dark species." The fox replied.

"What are the three dark species?" Madara interrupted.

"Okay... there are three different kinds of creature that live in makai, you have devils, fiends, and demons. Basically the only difference's between the three is control and power. Devils have less power but insane control. Fiends are the middle ground, good power, and good control. Demons are the powerhouses, the have a shit ton of power, but little control. The sage made three of each of kind. The one, two, and three tails are devils. The four, five, and six tails, are fiends, and the seventh, eighth, along with myself are demons. I am the only one with enough power to be considered an Arch-demon. Though there is such a thing, as and Arch-Devil, and an Arch-Fiend." The Nine Tails told the two, earning a nod from Riley to show that she understood.

"So I get some of your coils and get to become a demon... what do you get fox?" Riley asked, giving the fox a look.

"Well, I get to live for a start. But what I'll ask for in return, is a small fraction of your core, to begin rebuilding my own. With the Rinnegan you'll have the power to absorb people's souls when you need information. When you're done with them I want you to give them to me, so I can tear out their cores and use them to rebuild mine. Plus... to stop you from absorbing me, I will become your personal summon, and your body will become my temple, this will allow our souls to coexist, and you'll stop absorbing me. Now... this will all be timed... after let's say... one hundred years, you let me out, and we go our separate ways. Since you would technically be a demon born on earth, the other eight wont do anything to you." The fox finished explaining it's deal.

Riley thought it over... truthfully it was a great deal... she would reach a level of power few ever even dreamed of. The deal was a good one, she could tell the fox was desperate not to vanish into nothingness. The only real downside was not being human, but if she was honest with herself... she hadn't been all human... ever. From the day Voldemort tried to kill her, she had been absorbing the nine tails soul, becoming less and less human, and more demon. Thinking about it, being a demon is what granted her so many of her awesome abilities. Her incredible intelligence, her amazing chakra reserves, her stamina, and endurance. Her ability to naturally use all five elements, how easy it was to use jutsu and magic, her incredible senses. She already wasn't human... far from it. Plus honestly human's sucked. There were descent ones, but all of the normal humans were assholes, while a lot of the magical ones were either bigots, assholes, or hypocrites. Having no connection to them, would be an awesome thing, but there was one thing that bothered her.

"What about the people I love? Can anything be done to stop me from watching them die?" She asked.

"Of course... you can make them familiars. You can bind them to you. You can use older demon magic that I can teach you to give them an immortality similar to yours. Death isn't as powerful as some people believe... think of death as water against a dam... it's this massive colossal pressure that slowly tears down that which is not cared for, and sometimes there are accidents and the dam breaks, but if you're careful and keep the dam maintained, then death can never reach you. Most 'Greater' dark creatures, like the bijuu, can't be reaped by the Shinigami. What reaped means is that you are taken to the afterlife, for which there are few returns. I can't be reaped, when my body is destroyed, I just use my chakra to make a new one. You'll have that same benefit, as even with a third of my coils, you'll have more power then the bottom four bijuu." The Fox answered with a grin.

"What else are you getting out of this Fox? You have to be getting something of worth?" Madara inquired, having learned a long time ago, how clever fox's were.

"Hmph... alright, another part of the deal, is that I want one of your coils after you become a full demon." The Fox stated with a huff.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because it wont have a bind on it, and with it being a demon coil I can use it to increase my power. I can't make more coils, so when I reach the highest point in my power, I'll only have two-thirds of my strength. With that one coil from you I can make more. And with it, I can finally break my binds and ascend to a higher level. That's all I ask for." The Fox explained.

"Ah... I understand. You want to break free of the bindings the sage placed on you. I don't blame you, shit's no fun when people force all kinds of rules on you." Riley responded with a chuckle.

"What do you think grandfather?" Riley asked.

"It's a good deal. Though I assume you'll make this deal magically binding, so neither of you can screw the other. If that's the case, I think you should add in the stipulation, that in a hundred years, the fox doesn't kill you or your loved ones." Madara stated.

"Good idea... well what do you say fox? At the end of our hundred years together, we go our separate ways, and let bigons be bigons?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I see no problem in it. I wasn't planning anything like that, though it is wise to add that stipulation. I think I'll make you swear to not try and kill me either. I have no clue how strong you'll be when we part... so it's best to be safe, rather then sorry." The Fox replied with a nod.

"Alright... well I assume these rituals, will take a bit of preparation?" Riley stated, earning a nod from the fox, she continued, "Alright then, I don't have time now, so we'll do these rituals during the summer. You'll be alright till then right?"

"Yeah... just don't wait longer then that." The Fox responded with a huff.

"Plus it'll give us both time to think this over, just in case another solution presents itself." Riley added, earning a nod from the fox.

"Alright... well is there anything else, we need to discuss... it's probably been like five minutes in the real, world and I need to let Remus know what's going on?" Riley inquired.

"Nope... looks like we'll be having a busy summer. Hunting the dark lord's soul fragment, teaching you how to use the Rinnegan, and performing dark rituals with the nine tailed fox... I can sense a great deal of fun, in the near future." Madara said with a laugh.

**-Outside of mindscape-**

Riley just nodded in agreement as she left her mindscape. She opened her eyes to find Remus, Apolline, and Fleur staring at her.

"Sorry about that... my tenant woke up, and he and I needed to talk." Riley stated. Fleur, and Apolline adopted looks of confusion, but Remus understood what she meant.

"How did that talk go?" Remus inquired.

"Good... old fuzz butt's pretty mellow right now. It looks like we'll be having a busy summer though." Riley replied.

"And those eyes?" Remus asked.

"An old ability of mine. Don't know much about them, but I'll learn more after first year." Riley told the two, as she cut off chakra flow, to her Rinnegan. She actually felt a lot of her power fade, when she deactivated her Rinnegan. She understood now what the fox meant when he said it improved all of her being.

"Well... what now?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"Well... I think we should return to the Delacour's and enjoy enjoy the holidays, cuz I'm gonna have a busy summer." Riley stated, earning a nod from Remus.

"Yes... let's head home. I'm sure Jean and Gabby would like to know, that everything is alright." Apolline nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Fleur." Riley shouted happily as she pulled out her port-key.

Apolline and Remus just smiled at the girl as she held out her hand to Fleur. Fleur smiled, and took it.

"This'll take us back to where I left from. Hang on there pretty girl, I wasn't exactly earthbound when I left." Riley said with a grin as the two vanished.

Fleur felt her stomach churn as they came to a halt, then her stomach shot up into her throat, as she felt herself falling, she glanced down in time to see that they had appeared about sixty feet off the ground. She was about to let out a scream of fear, when she felt her body shift. In a moment she was being held in Riley's arms. She was being held bridal style by the younger girl, and though Riley was two years younger, she was still tall for twelve, and thus only an inch or two shorter then Fleur, whom wasn't exactly tall for a fourteen year old. Fleur felt magic encompass herself, as Riley landed on the ground. She was so surprised when she didn't hear a sound, come from they're landing. It was completely silent.

"Alright... hang on, I'll run us back to your house." Riley told her with a smile. Before Fleur had time to speak, Riley started running. Fleur had to contain a yelp of surprise at how fast they were moving, Riley was running at least Eighty, maybe Ninety kilometers per hour.

Fleur was amazed at Riley's physical abilities. To be able to run this fast, while holding another person in your arms, was simply astounding, and Riley didn't even look to be struggling. At the thought, Fleur's Veela side, began to react. Knowing how strong her mate was, physically and magically, made Fleur aroused. She blushed brightly as she held on tighter to Riley, whom seemed to be more focused on running.

As they ran another more perverted thought entered the young Veela's mind. Riley was twelve, and she already bound her chest. That meant the girl must be well endowed, or at least developing quickly. The thought made Fleur blush even brighter, and she had to actually scold herself for thinking of such things about an twelve year old. Even if the twelve year old was her mate, and looked like a fourteen year old, and was insanely hot, and funny...

_'Damn. Why am I so aroused all of sudden?'_ Fleur thought, as the two suddenly came to a halt. She glanced around realized they were back at her house. They had only been running for about thirty seconds.

"Here we go princess." Riley said with a smile as she set Fleur down.

"Um... thank you for the lift." Fleur thanked her.

"No problem." Riley replied with a smile. Fleur couldn't help but smile as well. She still felt it, whenever Riley smiled, she felt great.

A few moments later, Remus and Apolline walked up and from there, things returned to some semblance of normalcy. Riley enjoyed her time with the Delacour's, especially Fleur, though the pretty Veela had ambushed her under the mistletoe, quite a few times. Other then that though, everything was relatively normal. Riley learned more about the Delacour's and the Delacour's learned more about Riley and Remus. Neither spoke much about themselves, only giving out the barest of details, but it was enough for the Delacour's.

It was Christmas night, and the group had just finished exchanging presents. Nothing extravagant, just simple stuff. Riley and Remus, were set up to leave the following day, as Riley only had two days left until she needed to be back in school. She sat out on the balcony that sat outside Fleur's room, just watching the moon, and the snow.

"So... when can I expect a letter?' Came Fleur's voice.

"I'll write one the second I get back to school." Riley replied.

"Good... I hope I can see you again, this summer?" Fleur stated.

"Of course... there's something I wanted to give you." Riley stated as she pulled a square stone from her pocket. It had three runes carved into it. "Here."

"What is it?" Fleur asked as Riley handed her the object.

"A two way, reusable port-key. It'll let you go to my island whenever you want. If you ever want to go while I'm there then just wait for this green rune to glow, that means that I'm on the island. If the red rune is glowing that means that I'm there but I'm practicing my higher level ninjutsu, so it isn't safe for you to go there. Finally if the purple rune is glowing it means, that for whatever reason I've sealed the island, and you should throw away the port-key." Riley told her.

"What's the activation phrase?" Fleur inquired.

"Kitsune." Riley replied.

Fleur nodded and placed the port-key in her room.

"There is also something I think I should tell you. You know I have several unique bloodlines?" Riley stated, earning a nod from Fleur, she continued, "I'm set up to take multiple mates, to propagate my clan in Britain."

"I see." Fleur stated slowly.

"I just needed to tell you that, before this went any further... I really like you a lot... but I don't wanna lead you on." Riley stated with a look of sadness.

"Thank you for being honest and telling me... how many mates, must you have?" Fleur replied.

"Three by the time I'm twenty, but there is no limit." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Okay." Fleur said as she stared off into the distance, a pregnant pause occurred and Riley waited for her follow up statement.

"I will allow this... but only under of few conditions?" Fleur stated after a moment of thought.

"Sure... what are they?" Riley replied, eying her curiously.

"First, obviously I want to be treated fairly." Earning a nod, she continued, "Second, I would want to be free, to love any of your mates just as you are. If we're bored waiting for you, I want the option of having some fun with them while I wait."

"Yeah... that's no problem. It's only fair, that you be able to enjoy the company of any of my other mates... I have no issue with it." Riley replied.

"And my third and last condition..." Fleur stated with a seductive smile, as she approached Riley and pulled her close.

"Ye-yeah?" Riley stuttered in reply, at feeling Fleur's body, pressed against hers.

"When you are ready... I get to be your first." Fleur said in a seductive whisper as she kissed Riley's neck.

"My... first?" Riley whispered in reply.

"You know..." Fleur replied as Riley felt one of Fleur's legs press between her own.

"Oh... yeah... um... of course." Riley replied with a stutter and a bright blush.

Fleur let out a perverse giggle. As she backed up and kissed Riley's forehead.

"Write me soon." Fleur told her with a smile.

"Yeah... I sure will." Riley replied as the Veela turned and entered her room. Riley let out a loud sigh and turned back to the moon. This was probably the best Christmas she'd ever had.


	12. Dark Meeting

_**Broken Angel** _

_Chapter 12_

Riley was happy to be back in Hogwarts, her home away from home. She was sad to have to say goodbye to the Delacour's but she promised to write, and visit during the summer. Fleur gave her a firm kiss on the lips before she left, leaving Riley starstruck for most of the trip home. Her and Remus made it back to Britain and quickly prepared for Riley's return to Hogwarts.

Her friends greeted her happily upon seeing her again, and they all discussed their holiday adventures. Upon returning to Hogwarts they enjoyed dinner, and retired for the night. Entering her room, she found a present on her bed, it had a letter on top of it. Riley picked it up and read it's contents.

_'Dear Ms. Slytherin._

_This cloak belonged to your mother. It helped her get into, and out of, quite a lot of trouble when she was your age. I do think it's quite time that it found it's way back to her family. I do hope you had an enjoyable holiday.'_

The letter wasn't signed though the wording of it, led her to suspect whom had sent her the gift. She was a little hesitant about taking something that once belonged to her mother, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the package. She found that it was a simple long black cloak. She threw it on, and stood in front of her mirror, she made a few faces at herself, as she wondered what about this cloak could have been so special. She went to pull it off and when she did, she noticed that her arms had vanished behind the cloak.

She quickly spun the cloak inside out, and realized what about it was so unique. She was invisible! Riley immediately began to think of all the uses, being invisible could get her. She activated her Sharingan, and was excited to see, that it couldn't detect her body behind the cloak. That meant that not even the Byakugan could detect her beneath it. Coupled with her ability to move like a ninja, without sound, she now had the perfect tool for infiltration, assassination, and subterfuge.

The following months went by quickly. Riley was busy with her advanced classes, as well as continuing to refine her other skills. Hermione had informed them about two weeks before the end of the school year, that she had overheard Ron Weasely and two other Gryffindors, talking fearfully about finding a Cerberus in the third floor corridor. Riley and her gang mused what it could be doing there, until Draco pointed out, that Cerberus were usually guard dogs, so it was guessed that it was placed there to guard something. Some of them were curious but the only one of them with the power to take on a Cerberus, Riley, wasn't overly interested.

She was curious, but she had way to much shit to do, to care about what a Cerberus could possibly be guarding in a children's school. Riley did actually want to know, but honestly she didn't have the time, with their final exams, plus getting her body prepared for her training with the Rinnegan, plus preparing for the rituals, that the Fox was going to have her do, was quite time consuming. Riley had also taken a deeper interest in flying. Sure she had learned how in class, and she was a natural, but she hadn't really taken much interest in it.

That is until Fleur told her about how she liked to fly leisurely. So Riley wanted to learn more about it, with her reflexes, flying on a broom was no great difficulty for her. She could easily perform stunts, that most professionals would hesitate to do.

Riley was happy to find, during one of her searches of the castle, an abandoned dungeon, at the base of the castle. Very few people seemed to know about it, so it was the perfect place for Riley to practice in private.

It was a week before the final day, Dumbledore had supposedly been called off to London for the day, so everything was pretty quiet. Riley was spending her afternoon in her private dungeon, training. Everything was fine until two giggling older Ravenclaws came wandering in. The two were busy kissing and quickly starting to strip. Riley adopted a bemused look on her face and quickly cleared her throat.

The two looked startled, and Riley gave the two a glare and jabbed her thumb at the door. The two 'claws had obviously heard of Riley's exploits with the older Slytherins so they high tailed it outta there.

Riley went back to training, when the same thing happened with two Hufflepuffs. Again Riley sent them away, though the boy tried to argue, the girl quickly pulled him out of the chamber.

It happened a third time when two Slytherins entered, though neither needed even the gesture, before turning to run away upon seeing her. Riley was getting pissed, as a fourth couple came down for a fun time in the dungeon. Apparently Riley had stumbled onto where all of the older kids liked to come and have sex before the final exams.

_'I swear to all of the gods, I am stunning the next poor bastard that comes in here!'_ Riley thought in anger, as Madara laughed at her bad luck.

Just as she thought that, Riley heard someone approach. She let an angry sneer appear on her face, and aimed her wand at the entrance to the chamber. The door opened, and whomever it was, was slammed by a stunner.

Riley walked over to see who she had hit, and to her shock, it was professor Quirell.

_'HA!'_ Madara laughed.

"Shit!" Riley muttered. She was about to **enervate** him, when she heard someone curse. The voice sounded like it came from Quirell.

"Professor?" Riley inquired as she reached down to touch him.

She was surprised when her touch caused his skin to begin to blacken.

"Dammit!" She heard the voice again, this time she pinpointed it. And to her surprise it came from the back of Quirell's head.

She quickly pulled on his turban, and to her disgust, found a face sticking out of the back of his head.

She recognized the face, instantly.

"Lord Voldemort... What an unpleasant surprise." Riley stated giving the face a grossed out look.

"I can say the same." The Dark lord replied, looking none to happy about his current predicament. Seizing control of Quirell's body, he stood up. Riley stood before him, wand in hand, staring him down. A moment passed before Riley spoke.

"So... I'm guessing that Quirell is one of your followers? Why else would you be living in his head?" Riley inquired.

"As astute as your father. You'd be correct, young Riley. The fact that you are not surprised by my continued existence, is curious." The Dark lord stated, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I... remember what happened, the day I was born. I remember seeing you, and seeing the killing curse coming at me. I remember watching your body disintegrate, and I remember seeing you floating there, watching me, before flying away. I also remember seeing the regret in your eyes when you tried to kill me. That is the only reason we are speaking right now, and I'm not blowing a hole in your face." Riley stated as she activated her Sharingan.

Truthfully she did remember all of those things. After reawakening her Rinnegan, the memories of the day of her birth came back. It was quite surprising to relive such events. Madara had told her all about what had happened that day, but she still felt odd, seeing it through her own eyes.

"Magical blood is precious... no matter whom it is from." The dark lord replied staring into her Sharingan eyes, unflinchingly.

"Odd statement coming from you. I thought you hated muggleborn?" Riley stated.

"Hate them? No. Think that they are ignorant fools? Absolutely. My distaste for muggleborns stems from the fact that most refuse to learn what it means to be one of us. They come to our world, and try to change everything, not realizing that while some things do need to change, others do not. Most muggleborn don't seem to care. That is why I do not care much for them. Though I had more then a few muggleborn amongst my deatheaters, and those of my inner circle knew quite well, that I didn't hate them. I myself am a half-blood. Blood purity means little to me, only magical purity is what I care for." The Dark lord explained.

"Hm... I have a friend who thinks the same way. I agree that most muggleborn are quite foolish, and refuse to adapt to our world. Though I disagree with some of your methods, I understand that it was a time of war. Shit happens." Riley replied.

"Ah... I knew you were going to be a very wise and powerful magical being. I was right. I never wanted to kill you. It was that damned father of yours, that brought me there that day. Had he stayed out of our conflict I would have never gone to that cesspool." Voldemort told her.

"I understand... I don't blame you. My sperm donor, can be quite troublesome. So... what are you doing here?" Riley asked, giving the dark lord a look.

"I was here to steal the philosophers stone. Dumbledore had hidden it here, and I required it to return to life." Voldemort told her.

"He hid an artifact like that in a school? Wow... that old guy must be going senile. The damn rock would have been safer at Gringotts." Riley responded with a shake of her head.

"I agree... but twas his folly. I have the stone, and was making my escape when you stunned me." The Dark lord stated in a bemused tone of voice.

"Apologies. I have been dealing with horny students for the past two hours, and I finally had enough. Poor Quirell here, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Hm... then perhaps we can make a deal. The fact that we are speaking leads me to believe you do not follow the light's agenda?" Voldemort stated/asked.

"You'd be correct. Honestly I think the muggleborn should be educated about what it means to be a wizard, early in life. I think that we should separate ourselves more from muggles." Riley responded.

"Hm... why do you not seem to like the muggles? You lived in the elemental nations, where muggles knew of magic, so why hate them? Everyone has a reason. Tell me what yours is, and I shall tell you mine." Voldemort asked curiously.

"Not a really long story. I suffered the same fate as all Jinchuriki, except for my sister. The people of my village hated and neglected me. I was beaten a few times, and when I put a stop to the beatings they started to overprice me for things I needed to live. All of this was done by the civilians, or muggles, as they're called here. The saddest thing though... not only did those fools, know I was Minato's child, but they were also fully aware of our magic. The civilians of the hidden leaf, are proof, that muggles just can't coexist with us peacefully. The civilian council in the hidden leaf, does everything they can to undermine and take power from the ninja. I think it's stupid... Konoha is a ninja village, run by ninja, muggles have no say in how it's run. But noooo, this hokage and the last, are to lazy or arrogant to see what's happening. The title of hokage is becoming more and more of a farce... soon it'll become nothing. But that's besides the point... I told you my reasons... what's yours?" Riley replied, giving Voldemort a look.

"I'm surprised young Riley... we have very similar pasts. I grew up in an orphanage. Hated and abused by the children and workers there. I was believed to be a freak, because of the accidental magic that would occur around me. It wasn't until I first learned of Hogwarts that I finally understood what I was. Tell me young Riley, what is it you want to do to those that hurt you?" Lord Voldemort asked.

Riley looked a little surprised by that question. She gazed off for a moment deep in thought, before finally replying.

"I'm not sure what I want done to them. The more I think about it, the more angry I become. I don't understand why they hated me so much. I don't understand why my parents didn't love me like they should have. I don't know why my sister thinks I'm nothing but a nuisance." Riley replied, sadness, and anger evident in her voice.

"Do you hate them?" Voldemort inquired.

"I don't know. I don't know if I hate them. I don't know what I want to do about them. The more I think about it, the more angry I become. God's this is so frustrating... what did you do, to get back at your tormentors?" Riley inquired.

"I lead my biggest tormentor down to a cave outside of the orphanage and I tortured and killed him." Voldemort replied, simply.

Riley stared at him for a moment, deep in thought before she nodded. "Thank you Lord Voldemort, you've given me a lot to think on. Because of that, I'm going to let you go, but first I need a question answered."

"Very well... what is it?" The Dark Lord inquired.

Riley activated her Rinnegan, and gave him a sharp look. "Why is there a piece of your soul living inside me?"

The Dark lord stared at those mighty eyes, he had to suppress a cringe, as the memories of what happened last time he saw those eyes, came rushing back. A moment passed before he contemplated her question. _'A piece of his soul was living inside of her? Then that would mean... hm... maybe...'_ The Dark lord, gave the girl a look before replying.

"In my time alive, I had created several soul anchors to keep myself from dying before I finished my work. When you destroyed my body, a part of my soul must have latched onto yours. Quite interesting." The Dark lord replied.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Riley asked.

"Yes... though it does have other uses, especially to one such as you." Voldemort replied.

"Uses... what uses?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"I hold no ill will towards you, so the piece of my soul inside of you, will not hold any malevolent feelings towards you. Thus if you locate it, you may be able to use it, to gather some of my knowledge from it." Voldemort explained.

"You'd willingly let me take some of your power?" Riley asked, suspiciously.

"It's a small piece of it. Think of it, as my apology for trying to kill you. Besides... I sense that even if you wont join me upon my return... we both strive for a similar change to this country... at the very least, we will be working towards the same goal." Voldemort replied.

"Hm... well then... I accept your gift, Lord Voldemort. Thank you for explaining... I believe you are free to g..." Riley was replying when her enhanced sense picked up a voice coming from the hallway, that Quirell used to get here.

"This way, his magical signature is coming from ahead." She heard what sounded like Flitwick say.

"Damn!" The Dark Lord hissed as he scanned the room.

"Do you have an escape?" Riley asked.

"Yes... somewhere in this room, is a secret entrance, however it will take too long to find." Voldemort replied as he threw in another curse under his breath.

"Best to remain hidden then. Give me the Philosophers stone." Riley ordered.

Voldemort gave her a look for a moment, wondering what she was planning. If she was just giving the stone back, she would just leave it on him, as Quirell didn't have nearly the abilities or reserves to take on a dueling champion like Flitwick, plus whomever was with him. Voldemort quickly pulled the stone out of Quirell's pocket and threw it at her. She caught it and sealed it into a storage seal on her arm. Faster then he could follow, she fired off a **reducto** at his left hand, taking it off.

"I've just destroyed the Philosophers stone." Riley stated to him. The Dark Lord gave her a look before smiling. He may have to wait on the resurrection, but at the very least, he could remain hidden. Raising Quirell's wand, he stated loud enough for those in the hall to hear, " **AVADA KADAVRA!"**

Riley rolled out of the way of the killing curse and fired a second **reducto** at Quirell's head, causing it to explode in a spray of blood, bones, and gray matter. Riley heard the people in the hallway hit the deck, to avoid the killing curse, since they could hear it, just not see where it was coming from. A black mist rose out of Quirell's corpse, it hung in the air for a moment before floating off, and out of the dungeon.

A moment went by before Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall came rushing into the room.

They all looked at the young girl, standing over the dead body. Then they noticed the green char mark on the wall behind her. All of them were experienced enough to know what had caused it.

"Miss Slytherin... what are you doing down here?" McGonagall asked, as she slowly approached her.

Taking a deep breath Riley turned and looked at her. "I... I was just trying to practice my ninjutsu. I figured that this place would be far enough away that none of the students would wander too close. Professor Quirell came barging in, he looked like he was in a hurry, when I tried to ask him what was wrong, he got this look in his eyes. I saw him raise his wand... I acted on instinct... I shot a **reducto** at him, and it took his hand off. He was enraged... I've never seen someone so angry. He started to mutter something about me destroying it. Then he threw the killing curse at me... I dodged and threw another **reducto** at him... I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to kill him." Riley explained sadly.

"It's alright lass. You were just trying to defend yourself." McGonagall comforted her. Even though they all knew that Riley was tough, killing a troll, and killing a person were two totally different things, and not knowing that she had killed before, allowed her to fool them perfectly.

"You said you hit his hand with a **reducto** , and he started muttering about you destroying something?" Snape asked as he examined the body.

Riley simply nodded in reply.

Snape and Flitwick shared a look before Snape glanced at McGonagall, "Could you please escort her to madam Pomfrey... I think it's best we recall Dumbledore."

McGonagall nodded her agreement and guided Riley out of the dungeon.

_'She get's better and better at that each day.'_ Madara commented.

_' **It's the demon half of her. Demon's can lie perfectly without anyone knowing. She could tell you she is a ten foot gorilla named MuMu and you wouldn't be able to detect a lie.'**_ The Fox replied, causing Madara to chuckle and agree.

After they departed Snape and Flitwick remained to examine the body. Missing both his head and hand, it corroborated with Riley's story. "Sad that one so young had to kill, in order to survive." Flitwick muttered, with a sour look on his face.

"I'm surprised that Quirell wasn't screaming about having his hand taken off. The man struck me as not overly resilient." Snape drawled out.

"Hm.. maybe it was shock. He would have been a lot louder had he not been so surprised by the sudden loss of his hand and the stone." Flitwick replied.

"Indeed... though I can't say I am an expert on Philosopher stones, I am surprised that she was able to destroy in with a single spell." Snape mused.

"Ay, but just because something in magically powerful, doesn't mean it can't be frail. Either way, the stone is now lost to the world, at the very least, evil can no longer use it to it's advantage." Flitwick replied earning the slightest of nods from Snape, who couldn't shake the feeling that something about this was off. It didn't help that his arm, where the Dark Lord's mark was, was currently tingling.

- **Later** -

The Headmaster was furious upon his return. He had called Riley into his office to get the full story, she played her part well, and when asked if she needed to talk, she just shook her head in the negative, and told him she would speak with Remus about it, after school had finished.

Trusting Remus to handle it, the Headmaster let her return to classes. Dumbledore took over for Quirell for the last week of DADA, and things remained relatively quiet. Most people weren't overly worried about what happened to the incredibly annoying, DADA professor.

Riley played the meek, and quiet character, as she knew the teachers were watching her. It wasn't long before final exams were taken and the last day had arrived.

"So... any plans for the summer?" Hermione asked, as she and Neville sat with their Slytherin friends.

"Training." Riley muttered as she hungrily devoured the food on her plate.

"Is that just a shinobi thing? You seem like you're always training." Hermione replied.

"Shinobi? Wait is that what you are?" Pansy asked.

"None of you managed to figure it out?" Hermione asked in surprise, getting nods in the negative, from all of the surrounding Slytherin. "Wow."

"Hey... not all of us find reading every bloody thing in the library, as interesting as you, Granger." Draco replied indignantly.

"Aw... is the little dragon angry?" Hermione replied with smile.

"Shut it, bookworm." Draco fired back.

"Ponce." Hermione replied.

"Know it all." Draco shot out.

"Inbred moron."

"Idiot!" They both shouted at each other.

"Shut up!" Riley shot at the two of them. The two looked at Riley, then shared a glance with each other, before bursting into laughter.

"So Riley... do you think you can teach me some of your ninjutsu, next year?" Hermione inquired.

"Hm... that's an interesting prospect. Any of you guys wanna learn?" Riley asked the others at the table, getting a nod from each other them.

"Well alright... I guess I can show you all a thing or two. We'll have to wait until the start of next year, since I will be really busy over the summer, with training. Though I can give you these. Follow the instruction and practice this chakra control method." Riley told them as she pulled out about a scroll, and opened it. She then pulled out several more, blank scrolls and muttered something under her breath. With a wave of her hand, the writing on the first scroll appeared on the rest.

"Okay... this scroll will explain how to use chakra, and also give you a method to increase your control. Study it, have it mastered by the start of next year, and I'll train you guys." Riley told them as she handed each a scroll.

They all started to question her about the various aspects of chakra, though they had to hold off as Dumbledore announced the winner of this years house cup.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce Slytherin house victorious and the winner of this years house cup." Dumbledore told the crowd, earning cheers from the Slytherin's, boos from the Gryffindors, and polite clapping from the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Afterwords they were sent off to the train to depart. Riley could only reflect on the years events, as they rode back to the station. It had it's exciting moments, and there were certainly quite a few interesting things, going on during the year. Plus she made quite a few friends, which was a major boost for Riley. Returning to the station she could only wonder what the following year would bring, though first she had to make it through the summer, and man would that be a task. She wondered as she said her goodbyes and made her way to Remus, if Fleur had gotten her letter or not.

**-Meanwhile-**

"What has go you in such a good mood?" Asked one a Fleur's very few friends. All in all she only really had two, and they were the kind of friends, that only hung out at school.

"I'm just thinking about the letter I got from my girlfriend." Fleur replied, as she waited for her parents to arrive to pick her up.

Both of Fleur's friends shared a surprised look.

"Your girlfriend? I did not know you were into girls?" her Friend replied.

"Yes well, there is much you do not know about me. But to answer your question, my girlfriend sent me a letter telling me when she was off, and when I can go see her. I am excited because I will be able to see her in a couple of days" Fleur replied.

"Hm... well I hope you enjoy seeing her." One of her friends said as Fleur's parents drove up. Fleur offered the two a smile, which didn't reach her eyes, as she spotted someone behind them in the distance. She saw Diana, one of her biggest tormentors strolling away from the school with her large group of friends. The girl spotted Fleur staring and sent a nasty look her way.

"Thank you." Fleur replied as she left. Still smiling about her upcoming meeting with Riley.

- **Back with Riley-**

_'Alright. I told Fleur she could come to the island in a week, so... let's get these rituals out of the way.'_ Riley told the fox.

" **Alright... normally these ritual swould be insanely difficult for a human, but since you're a half demon, we can get them all done within five days. We'll start with the easiest first, linking the two of us."** The fox explained.

'Right just tell me what I need to do?' Riley replied with determination.

" **Good. Let's begin."** And from there Riley spent the rest of the day, forming a mental link with the Nine tails. It wasn't difficult it was just time consuming. She spent the day using her magic to form a link between the two of them, so that they could communicate flawlessly, and so the fox could use her senses to see the world.

Afterwords they began the process of turning Riley into a full demon. This ritual wasn't as time consuming it just took a lot of prep. She had to prepare a lot of runes, and seals, along with using her blood as a medium. This all culminated in Riley performing some chants that ended with the world turning white and a burning sensation in her blood that was so painful she passed out.

It was three hours later when she awoke. The fox informed her that the ritual was a success. He said that it would take her just over two years to fully become a demon, but the change was occurring. He also said that her body was beginning to turn most of it's chakra, into youki.

According to the fox there was only a few major differences between youki and regular magic. First was that youki was a lot denser, coupled with the enhancements from the Rinnegan, and her Youki would be denser then even the nine tails. The Fox also explained that while her core would naturally produce Youki to recharge her, she could also convert excess emotions into youki. Basically if she got really pissed, or excited she could use an ability that all demons possessed to convert that emotion into a shit ton of energy. It's why demons like the nine tails could refill their cores, in a few minutes rather then a couple of hours like a human, even though the demon's core is hundreds, maybe even thousands of times larger. The Fox also said that Youki infused with emotion, had different affects. If her Youki was infused with anger, then it would hurt her target more, but if it was say filled with lust, then those around the attack would feel turned on, as crazy as it sounded.

The fox also explained that most demons only had a set of emotions, like the fox mostly just had negative emotions. Riley, being born human, had all emotions at her disposal, so she could channel a shit ton of different kinds of power into her attacks.

After all of the explanations were out of the way, Riley performed the last ritual, which involved all of her knowledge of seals and her wood style, in order to perform. She was essentially turning her body into a summon temple that the fox would live in. She could summon it in battle, and since it was a summon she could give it a certain amount of energy. This took forever to do, as Riley had to ensure that her seals were compatible, and they could hold in a 2/3's powered nine tails in the future. Once she was done and had gotten the approval of Madara and The Nine tails. She opened her father's seal, to her surprise her father appeared in her mindscape.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley asked.

"Must've been some sort of defense on the Seal." Madara muttered.

"Well this is odd... I don't sense the presence of the nine tails chakra... hmm... Narumi?" Minato stated aloud before he noticed her.

"Hello Minato. Mind explaining why you are in my body?" Riley stated as she activated her Mangekyou sharingan.

"Is that the... Sharignan?" Minato asked as he saw it in her eyes.

"He must not have your father's memories. The last thing he remembers is being sealed inside of you, probably to reseal furry ass over there." Madara replied with chuckle.

"Fuck you Madara!" The fox growled in reply.

"Madara? … What the hell is happening?" Minato asked, obviously really confused.

"I'm turning my body into a temple, so I can summon the nine tails into battle. Oh and by the way... Fuck you!" Riley shouted giving him the finger in the process.

"What? What did I do? Narumi... what's going on? I was sealed here to stop the Fox from getting loose. I never thought I'd awaken in you though. You said you were trying to turn your body into a sealing temple?" Minato stated looking around the area.

"The only reason we are talking is because you aren't the same asshole who abandoned me. Yes... I'm turning my body into a temple so that I can summon the nine tails into battle. Figured I could get some use outta him, and he'd get to stretch his legs a bit." Riley replied.

"I... I abandoned you? Why?" Minato asked, looking horrified.

"I ask myself that every day. You would ignore me. Forget to feed me. Lock me outta the house. Yell at me when I tried to voice my opinion. You may be an amazing shinobi, but you are a really shitty father." Riley replied with enough venom to cause Madara to flinch, and he didn't even have a body.

"I... I can't believe I did that." Minato stated with a saddened look.

"Before I kick the ever loving shit outta you, tell me something. Was Naruko always more important then me, or did it happen over time?" Riley asked darkly.

"Naruko... she holds the raw power of the nine tailed fox. She isn't more important then you... it's just... she would have needed so much more help. The fox's soul had no energy, it could easily be kept at bay... but it's power... I'm sure she needed all of the help she could get... probably still does. For what it's worth I am sorry that this happened. I never had any intention of leaving you behind. You're one of my precious children after all." Minato replied, sounding almost like his explanation was supposed to make her feel better.

"So... you would have abandoned me no matter what? All for her? It was always Naruko this, Naruko that. Well now she's thousands of miles away from me... and I don't have to deal with her." Riley replied angrily.

"Narumi... you need to go home. Naruko needs you by her side. With the power of the Nine tails... she's the only one who can defeat the masked man. But she needs you there. She needs her big sister there to support her." Minato informed her.

"Support? You son of a bitch! Even now you think that all I can do is stand on the sidelines and cheer her on! You don't see me as anything, compared to her!" Riley shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I know you're strong... but I believe that without the nine tails power, no one can defeat the masked man. Naruko has it, she can do it, I know she can. If you wish to avenge the village and get justice for all the innocent people that died, you have to support her in any way you can." Minato responded sounding so sure of himself.

"You... motherfucker. You son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you! And when I'm done... I'm gonna find that fucking masked man you're so afraid of... and I'm gonna tear his fucking heart out! Then I'll leave his severed head on your desk in the Hokage tower, so you can look upon your mistake! You are no father to me! I hope you get nice and cozy in hell... cuz the rest of you will be joining you, in the not so distant future!" Riley shouted defiantly as her Mangekyou spun wildly.

"I'm so sorry for your neglect Narumi. But we'll be a family again. It's the fox's influence that has made you what you are. I'll seal it up thoroughly, and use my remaining power to send you home." Minato replied as he pulled out a **Hiraishin** Kunai.

"My name is Riley Slytherin Uchiwa. You are nothing. Not my father. Not my Hokage. Not even my sperm donor. You are nothing at all! And now... I WILL RETURN YOU TO NOTHING!" Riley shouted as she flew through handsigns.

" **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** Riley shouted as she slammed her hands into the ground.

Minato's eyes widened in disbelief as dozens of massive tree branches began to rise out of the floor. He jumped back to avoid being smashed by them, and had to jump back again to avoid one of the branches that shot out at him.

Minato began to think of a game plan. Narumi was a helluva lot stronger then he thought she could ever be. To have wood style. The power to negate the fox's demonic energy, maybe he was wrong.

The branch that shot at him stopped a few feet from striking him. The branch quickly sprung open and Riley fell out of it. She couldn't be more then three feet from Minato now.

Minato tried to put some distance between himself and her, but he was too slow. He barely had any power to begin with, and he realized instantly that trying to force Narumi, had been the worst idea he could have come up with.

A giant blue hand appeared around him. Before he could dodge it, it grabbed him. Now caught, he could only look down into his daughter's eyes, which were spinning madly with those horrible red patterns.

"Now... Minato... Die!" Riley snarled out as a very familiar sound, greeted his ears. With only one hand, he saw the **Rasengan** appear.

_'She can use the **Rasengan** at such a young age? I know now... she's wasn't lying. She's going to kill the masked man... and maybe me. God's... what have I done?!'_ These were Minato's last thoughts as she extended her hand and Susano'o's hand slammed Minato into her's.

There was only a look of pain in his eyes for a moment. Before his body went limb, and began to fade away.

"Narumi..." He muttered weekly as he began to fade. "I'm... sorry."

And with that he was gone. Riley had only one thought as she watched her father fade away.

"God's that felt good!" Riley said with a wicked grin.

_'Killing those that deserve your wrath is always a great feeling.'_ Madara replied. Not an ounce of remorse for the man his son had become.

" **Now... you only need to do that to the real Minato. And you'll have earned my never ending fucking gratitude."** The Fox stated.

Riley just gave the fox a look before approaching the seal and tearing the tag off.

"Welcome to your new home fox. I look forward to working with you." Riley stated as the cage disappeared, and the fox began to approach it's new temple, which took the form of a massive forest, with trees that dwarfed even the nine tails.

" **Thanks brat. You can call me Kurama from now on. If we're going to be spending a century working together, we may as well get along."** The fox replied as it turned and wandered into it's new home.

Riley nodded in reply, and looked back to where her father had died.

_'So... you think you will take Voldemort up on his offer of an alliance now?'_ Madara asked.

"Hm... maybe. Depends on his integrity. If he was telling me the truth back at school then sure... I don't see why not. However... I am sure of one thing." Riley replied as she grinned cruelly.

_'And what is that?'_ Madara asked.

"Everything my father and mother have built. Everything they have worked for. I'm going to tear it all apart. I want to look in their eyes as they realize that I am more then they could ever dream of being, more then Naruko ever could be. I will surpass them in every way. And when I'm done... then they can try to apologize. Then they can look me in the eyes, and tell me they're sorry." Riley stated with a viscous look in her eyes.

_'Good... now you have a reason to fight. Now you have a goal. A dream. I will help you accomplish this. Let's begin your training with the Rinnegan.'_ Madara replied with a chuckle.

**-A few days later-**

Fleur paced in her room. She was staring at the portkey sitting on her desk. She had woken up and found that the light on it was green, instead of red. Meaning she could go see Riley. She was eager to go, but didn't want to appear to be in a rush. She had already told her parents she was leaving.

She paced for a few more moments. She kept looking at the clock, waiting for another minute to go by. It was only 10:00am so Fleur was very eager to spend the day with Riley.

Another minute passed. Fleur finally gave in and grabbed her bag. She had packed some essentials for a day in either the forest, or on the beach, as Riley's island had both. She picked up the portkey and whispered the activation phrase. In a flash she was standing in the forest of Riley's island. She glanced around for a moment before the portkey began to glow, and a green light shown out of it. It pointed into a direction in the forest. Fleur assumed that it was pointing towards Riley, so she followed.

Two minutes of walking later, and she found herself standing at the edge of small pond, at the edge of a cliff. A small waterfall was pouring into the lake, and she could see Riley sitting at the base of the waterfall, with the heavy water pouring down on her. Fleur guessed that the water must be cold, given that they were so far north.

Fleur's eyes took note of Riley's attire. She was wearing simple khaki shorts, and a simple white tank top. She looked to be meditating under the water, though having that water pound down on you, couldn't make it easy. She was about to greet her, when Riley's eyes shot open.

Fleur was stunned to see those familiar ringed eyes, staring back at her. She was even more stunned to see the water around Riley begin push away from her body. Within a moment a perfect sphere of water had appeared around Riley, and for a moment it held. After a few second she saw Riley grit her teeth, and then vanish. And with her disappearance, all the water came crashing down to the pond with a loud splash.

"Hey pretty lady. Nice to see you again." Riley greeted Fleur as she **Shushined** next to her.

"Riley... that was very impressive. You must tell me all about this strange power of yours." Fleur greeted her, with a great deal of awe and curiosity in her eyes.

"Sure... but later. For now, I need to dry off." Riley replied.

Fleur's eyes lowered, and she began to blush as she was able to see through Riley's white shirt.

"She has bigger breasts then I did at that age." Fleur said to herself as she could clearly see Riley breasts through her soaked shirt.

"Um... okay." Riley replied with a blush. Fleur hearing her statement, realized that she had said that out loud and blushed brightly.

Fleur allowed her eyes to drift a little lower, and she was a little surprised to see the curves of Riley's toned abs. She did not have a body builders physique or anything, but she did have a firm toned core, from what Fleur could see through the shirt. What she didn't know was that Kunoichi, had evolved over the last couple thousand years to maintain sex appeal while putting on muscle. A Kunoichi could lift weights and work out like a body builder, and their muscles would never grow as large as a shinobi's. No their bodies instead, compacted the muscles, instead of growing them. So while a Kunoichi could have a six pack, they would never have a body like a shinobi would, a Kunoichi would always maintain, a womanly physique no matter how hard they worked out. (1)

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Fleur apologized after another awkward moment of silence.

"If nothing else, thanks for the confidence booster. I've been feeling kinda down lately." Riley replied as she turned her back to Fleur and began to pull her shirt off and wring it out.

Fleur was going to turn away, to offer her a bit of privacy, but before she could, her eyes passed over black markings on Riley's back. There were three, one on her left shoulder that looked like three concentric circles around a black dot. One on her right shoulder that had some kind of kanji writing. And finally they're was one that ran along her spine which was also in kanji.

"What are those marks on your back?" Fleur inquired.

"Those? They're seals I placed on my body to limit my power. The one of my right shoulder blade is a chakra limiter seal. Well actually it's three of them. One blocks fifty percent of my chakra, one blocks twenty percent and one blocks ten percent. It allows me to move around without alerting every damn sensor for a hundred miles." Riley replied.

"You are only accessing twenty percent of your power?" Fleur gaped at her, mouth hanging open.

Earning a nod, Fleur could only shake her head in disbelief. If she hadn't seen all of the black fire, swirling energy, and massive crater, she wouldn't have believed that. Hearing that someone had that much power, was insane. To hear that it was an twelve year old girl was even more insane.

"What about the other marks?" Fleur then asked.

"Oh, yeah, the one on my right shoulder blade is a gravity seal. It tricks my muscles into believing I'm moving under a higher degree of gravity. Currently it's set at twenty times earth gravity. I'll be raising it to twenty-one some time soon. And finally the last one, that runs along my spine is new. I'm going to be starting my training as a fox sage, after I finish training my Rinnegan, so I'm working on a seal ratio that can convert my magic into natural energy. If that fails then I'll rework the seal into something that naturally draws in the needed energy for being a sage." Riley explained as she finished wringing out her shirt. She put it back on and was happy to see that it was no longer see through.

"So... what did you wanna do today?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Hm... well first why don't you show me around. If I'm going to be spending time here, I'd prefer to know my way around this place. Then who knows. Maybe we can enjoy a picnic at that meadow, in the center of the island." Fleur replied.

"Sure... alright. Well, let's go." Riley replied with a happy grin. Fleur offered her hand which Riley happily took, and the two wandered off to explore, both happy, and content to be in the others company.

**-To be Continued-**


	13. Summer Time

_**Broken Angel** _

Chapter 13

Summer flew by fast. With constant hardcore training, coupled with Fleur visiting every other day, Riley's days just seemed to vanish in moments. She was sitting on the beach of her island with Fleur, watching the ocean, when Fleur mentioned something about school starting again soon. It surprised Riley to hear just how fast summer had gone by.

She had been really enjoying her time with Fleur. The two had started working on their spell casting. Fleur was really into charms, so she had a great deal of skill in that. By now, Riley had learned all of the wand movements for 2nd year Charms, and Transfiguration. She hoped they got a good DADA teacher this year so she could ask them about advanced lessons.

So while Fleur taught her the wand movements for some of the third year spells, Riley began to teach Fleur how to wandlessly cast spells. Fleur was already starting to get the hang of it. It was obviously draining for her, but she could almost transfigure a match into a needle, without needing a wand, and that was only after two weeks of studying wandless magic.

Over the summer, Riley was also beginning to become more self conscious of her appearance. She noticed more and more, that Fleur's eyes would be studying her, and it gave her a desire to impress her girlfriend more and more.

By now, Riley was beginning to develop a more womanly physique. She would be Thirteen in a few months, and puberty had struck hard.

Most of the time Riley would just use a spell to clean herself rather then bathe, since she was often busy. But nowadays she actually took showers, and tried to find shampoo's that Fleur would like.

She experimented with different ones until she came across a vanilla scented shampoo that Fleur commented that she liked.

The two talked a lot, and Riley learned more about how Fleur was often bullied by the girls at her school, namely one girl named Diana, whom seemed to be quite the racist when it came to Veela. Riley was seriously considering enrolling in Beauxbatons for a year just to teach those bitches a lesson. It was during the summer that Fleur also began to learn just a little bit more about Riley's past.

Fleur had asked about Riley's parents, since she never mentioned them. Her response was that they were still alive, they just didn't want her. To say the young Veela was pissed would be an understatement. She raved for like ten minutes about the importance of family, and how it should come before anything else. It warmed Riley's heart to hear her, so upset for her.

She ended Fleur's rant, by pulling the pretty Veela into a passionate kiss, and then told her it was all alright, and that she had moved on already.

Since that day, Fleur did not bring up Riley's family anymore. The two continued to enjoy each others company. They even had their first make-out session, which left poor Riley starry-eyed for quite some time.

It was the last day, before Riley had to return to Britain and prepare for school.

"I am going to miss being able to see you everyday." Fleur commented sadly as the two sat together watching the sun set.

"Yeah... so am I." Riley replied with a frown.

"I wish you could leave Hogwart's on the weekends or something, that way we both could meet here." Fleur commented.

"Wait. Can you leave Beauxbatons for the weekends?" Riley asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes. Why?" Fleur inquired.

"Because, as a head of house. I can supersede Hogwarts rules about leaving school grounds, during weekends. All I have to explain to them, is I am busy courting someone, and not allowing me to leave, is impeding on my doing that. The school can't refrain me, from taking care of business that has to do with my house. And seeing as how you could be lady Slytherin in the future, I think this falls under that category." Riley explained with a wide grin.

"So I'll just bring my portkey to school, and we'll see each other on weekends. I think that could work." Fleur replied with a happy smile on her face.

"This has been a great summer." Riley commented.

"That is has. Hey, how has your training with your new eyes, been going?" Fleur asked.

Riley smiled widely, as the Rinnegan appeared in her eyes, she held her hand out towards the ocean, and stated in a calm voice, " **Shinra Tensei**."

Fleur was astounded to see a blast of energy shoot out of Riley's hand and push away, everything in front of her.

The blast left a gorge in the sand, twenty meters long, and five meters wide.

"Will you never cease to amaze me?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Nope... I'm just to damn awesome." Riley replied happily.

"Modest too." Fleur added with a giggle.

Riley just made a face at her before sitting next to her.

After a moment Riley glanced over at Fleur. The young Veela was watching the sunset, with a content smile on her face. A few seconds passed by before Fleur noticed Riley staring at her. She stared back, the two locking eyes with each other.

"What are you zinking of, right now?" Fleur asked in English. The two rarely spoke anything but French around each other. Though very rarely Fleur would speak it, as if she were just practicing a bit.

"I'm thinking... I really wanna know what those lips taste like." Riley replied with a grin. Fleur smiled at hearing that and quickly kissed Riley passionately on the lips. The two held the kiss for a couple of moments, Riley even felt Fleur caress her cheek as they held their lips together.

After a moment the two parted, Fleur giving Riley a satisfied smile.

"Did zat answer your question?" Fleur asked.

"Well no... since those weren't the lips I was talking about." Riley replied, smiling seductively at Fleur.

It only took the Veela a second to figure out what Riley was referring too. Fleur blushed brightly and playfully slapped Riley's shoulder.

"You are far to young to be making those jokes." Fleur stated, going back to French.

Riley couldn't help giggling, at how brightly Fleur was blushing. It was funny to see, since it was obvious the Fleur did not blush often... only when around Riley.

"Hey... I'll be thirteen in a few months. Besides, how old were you when you started to have perverse thoughts?" Riley asked, giving the Veela a look.

"I am a veela. We have a much greater connection to our sexual side then you do." Fleur replied.

"Yeah... uh-huh." Riley replied with a grin.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they started to laugh. A few moments passed before they both laid back on the sand. The two cuddled close to each other, and watched as the sky darkened. It didn't take long for the stars to begin shining.

"Riley?" Fleur asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Riley replied with a smile.

"I love you." Fleur stated, after a short pause.

Riley glanced over at Fleur, and looked deep into her eyes. She could feel a warmth in them. She could almost feel the love, the compassion, the happiness, and joy that was present in those dark blue eyes.

Riley felt a warmth pass through her whole being. It just felt so right, laying there next to Fleur, she just couldn't help replying. "I love you too."

Fleur's eyes lit up, at hearing Riley return her affections. She pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, which the two held for several seconds.

"You best be here, every weekend. Because I will." Fleur told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Riley replied.

" _ **This is just beautiful."**_ The fox stated from within it's forest.

_'I agree.'_ Madara replied.

" _ **Hey... what the hell is happening to you?"**_ The fox asked. It was looking in the direction of Madara's voice, and to it's surprise it could just barely see him. It was like someone took Madara, and set his opacity to like 99%. He looked like a shimmer in the air, which only had a shape if you squinted.

'What the hell... am I starting to gain a physical body?' Madara asked, as he looked at himself.

" _ **I hope so. If you have a body, then I can finally start kicking your ass."**_ The Nine tails replied.

_'Bring it on fox. Though... I wonder what is causing this?'_ Madara mused.

" _ **Would not surprise me if somehow you're leeching off of her power, and now that she is becoming more of a demon, you're regaining your body."**_ The Fox offered, earning what it assumed was a nod from the ghost like Madara.

' _Hmm... should we tell Riley?'_ Madara asked.

" _ **Nah... let her figure it out on her own. If it starts hurting her, then we'll tell her. Otherwise leave it as a surprise."**_ The Fox answered, with a wave of it's paw.

Madara simply nodded and glanced down at his see-through hands. For a long time he had been forced to live with having his granddaughter fix his mistakes. But if he could regain a physical body, then maybe he could free her from that burden.

- **Two days later-**

Riley and Remus, were walking through Diagon Alley, busy buying up all of Riley's school supplies. Over the summer, her and Remus had been contemplating buying a house somewhere in Britain. So while Riley trained, Remus looked for a descent home to live in. He had found a small house that was secluded, on a hillside not far from London. It wasn't much but it gave them a starting point. Plus they bought the surrounding land, so they could expand on the house as much as they wanted. It was a three bedroom, two bath, home, that looked quite old.

So Riley was currently also looking for a house elf, to keep the place tidy. Luckily since Riley made the island, Remus would just go there, whenever Moony needed to come out, so they didn't really have to worry about repairs. They just needed someone to keep the place clean, and orderly, and also help with the expansions Riley would add, when it was time to increase the size of her family.

Also Riley had put the Philosophers stone to good use. She had informed a goblin at Gringotts, as to her acquisition of a philosophers stone. She did so, so that she could see what she should do in regards to the creation of gold. The goblin was able to properly explain to her in detail, what she could do that wouldn't kill the economy, and it definitely raised her standing amongst the goblins, for informing them of the stone, and not trying to pull a fast one, and fuck up the economy they worked so hard to maintain.

Basically what it came down to, was she would create a thousand galleons a week, and the Goblins would invest it, so that it would make more money for her. They got to keep 5% of her earnings from the investments, and everything was nectar.

Riley really didn't need the money, but it didn't hurt to increase what she had. She also took the time to thoroughly explore Slytherin's vault. It was filled with gold, jewelry, paintings, books, tomes, armor, weapons, and the like. There was a lot of books on the dark arts in there, but Remus had asked her to hold off until third or fourth year before she began to read them. He knew she could handle the power of the spells, it's just that the dark arts drew from emotion and since she was still young, using them could fuck up her emotion map. Riley reluctantly agreed, though there were other things she found that she could use.

One was a set of combat robes. The robes were dark green, with black edging. The robes themselves had a unique design to them, that made them look like they were made of scales when light reflected off it, even though it was obviously acromantula silk. The robes had Slytherins house crest, embroidered on the back. The robes came with two black dragon scale, bracers for the forearms and shins, that fit under the robes, as well as a custom dragon leather, wand launcher, that tied into both her bracers, so that with a flick of her wrist she could have her wand in her hand.

The robes had sizing charms so they fit quite well, and Riley liked them enough to take with her. She sealed them into one of her storage scrolls and continued to peruse the vault.

Another thing she came across was a book that detailed how to fight with a staff. This was definitely a keeper as Riley still hadn't learned how to do so. The final thing she found was a special book on elemental magic. Riley always loved to be prepared, even if it was redundant, since she could already use ninjutsu. Still, never hurts.

Currently she and Remus were walking through Diagon alley in search of a place that sold house elves, when they suddenly heard someone call out to them.

Riley turned and saw Draco and his family walking towards them.

Riley smiled widely as she walked over to them.

"Hey Draco, how've you been?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Great... how was your summer?" Draco asked in reply.

"Fine. Spent most of the time training." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of that... look what I can do." Draco stated as he pulled out a ting piece of paper and set it in his palm. A few moments passed by before blue energy began to faintly swirl in his palm and lift and spin the paper about.

"Great job Draco. You've got that down pat. From the looks of your magic, I'd say you have quite a lot of magic in your coils." Riley replied as she examined the magic.

"Cool. Can't wait to start learning how to do ninjutsu." Draco replied excitedly.

"So what sounds most interesting to you?" Riley asked.

"Hm... I like the idea of Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Mother says it's just as important to be able to fool your opponents as it is to beat them." Draco replied, earning a nod of agreement from the blond woman standing behind him.

"Ah Remus... it's been far to long." Stated the tall, blonde, aristocratic looking man standing behind Draco.

"Lucius. Always a pleasure." Remus replied kindly.

"So this is the young lady Slytherin, that our Draco has been speaking so much of. It's very nice to meet you. I am Narcissa Malfoy." The Blonde woman behind Draco stated, formally as she stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Pleasure Lady Malfoy." Riley replied graciously shaking her hand.

"Lord Malfoy." Riley greeted Draco's father, with an offered hand.

"Please, Lucius." Draco father replied as he shook her hand.

"Very well Lucius, Lady Malfoy, "Narcissa, no need for formalities." Narcissa, it's nice to meet both of you. Draco's told me a lot about you." Riley replied.

"He's told us much of you as well. Mentioned your very sudden conquest of Slytherin house, can't say I've ever heard of a first year, bringing down a seventh year, then again, you are one of the few practitioners of ninjutsu that lives outside of the elemental nations." Lucius replied, eying the girl curiously.

"He also spoke of your victory over the troll that snuck into Hogwarts. I must say, that is quite impressive." Narcissa added.

"Why thank you. Though neither of those two incidents were really all the astounding. Bullies often need to be reminded as to what they are, and as for the troll... well I have faced their kind before. I traveled with uncle Remus for a few years before coming to Hogwarts." Riley replied.

"Hm... well I would love to hear of your adventures." Narcissa stated with a smile.

"So spend any time with your girlfriend over the summer?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Have any wet dreams about Hermione?" Riley fired back causing Draco's face to redden, and his mouth to hang open.

"Riley." Remus said with a sigh, at her language.

"Ah yes... Hermione. My little dragon talks about her often." Narcissa replied as she pinched Draco's cheeks, causing him to blush brighter.

"Mother!" He squeaked out, earning laughs from everyone else.

"So... a girlfriend? Quite an interesting direction for a young head of house to go." Lucius commented.

"No offense to men in general, but I've dealt with way too many rapists, assholes, bullies, and pedo-faced creepers, to be able to but the necessary trust in a man required for that kind of relationship." Riley replied with a sour look.

"No worries. You are free to do with your house as you see fit. I understand that the actions of a few individuals can muddy peoples perspective on things." Lucius replied, a flash of nostalgia appeared on the man's face for the briefest of moments before it returned to it's usual highborn stoicism. Woman being with Woman in an official capacity was much the same as men being with men, when it came to witches and wizards. They preferred their traditions, but in most cases, they just didn't talk about it. The majority opinion was, you do you, leave us out of it.

"Indeed. So moving on to less personal subjects, are you here shopping for your school supplies?" Narcissa asked.

"Yep... though mostly I'm looking for a house elf. We've just recently purchased a property, and we need someone to tend to it, while we're off adventuring." Riley replied, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"A house elf you say? You wouldn't happen to be interested in purchasing the excitable little elf I've been looking to sell?" Lucius asked.

"Hm... what's wrong him?" Riley asked.

"Nothing... he's just very high strung. We kept him around, because Draco enjoyed his antics when he was little. Though now that he's older, we're looking to replace him with a more mellow elf." Narcissa replied, earning a nod from Draco.

"You should buy him Riley. You'd like him. He's got a lot of energy and loves to do things. I think you two would mesh well together." Draco told her.

"Hm... a hyper little house elf, that sounds perfect for me. Besides we've been looking for a place to buy one for like an hour now, and haven't found anything. How much?" Riley inquired.

"Well... since he's experienced, I'd twenty galleons." Lucius replied.

"Alright!" Riley replied happily as she pulled out her money pouch and removed the necessary funds.

"Alright let's go somewhere a little quieter." Lucius stated as the five of them stepped over to an alley.

"Dobby!" Lucius stated.

A pop was heard, and a small frail little creature appeared before them. He was wearing what looked like a longer shirt, that happened to have the Malfoy crest on it, along with tiny shorts. The little elf had big eyes, and greyish skin, with long pointy ears.

"Yes master Malfoy sir. What does master need of Dobby?" Dobby replied.

"Dobby. I would like to thank you for your service to our house, but your assistance will no longer be required..." Lucius began. The little elf looked terrified as he heard that.

"So I will be passing your service on to Lady Slytherin here. She requires a house elf, and has purchased you." Lucius informed him.

Dobby glanced over at Riley, and the two locked eyes for a moment.

"So's Dobby be working for missey Slytherin now?" Dobby asked.

"Yes... as my final order for you, perform the bonding to miss Slytherin." Lucius stated as he conjured a sock and handed it to Dobby.

"Good luck with her Dobby. Riley can be a handful." Draco said his farewells to the little house elf.

"So's Missey Slytherin wants Dobby to work for her?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby. I would like that. Please perform whatever ritual you need to for the bonding process." Riley replied with a smile. That smile filled Dobby with warmth, and he quickly got excited. He nodded vigorously and magic began to appear from his hand. He waved his hand in the air a few times before snapping his fingers. Riley felt something come into contact with her magic, she then noticed that Dobby was holding his hand out for her to take. She did so without hesitation, and felt something connect her.

Dobby smiled, brightly and was about to start dancing, when he felt Riley magic pass back to him.

All five people present watched as Dobby's veins all glowed bright blue, and his eyes turned red for a moment, before it all faded leaving the little elf looking tired.

"Are you alright Dobby?" Riley asked with concern.

"Yes Lady Slytherin. Dobby be's alright. You's very powerful missey." Dobby replied with as he got back to his feet and smiled. A few moments passed before the elf starting bouncing all around the alley hooting and hollering happily.

"You weren't kidding." Riley stated as she watched him.

"Nope... have fun." Draco replied with a chuckle.

"Dobby. Can you locate our home from here?" Riley asked.

"Yes... Dobby can find missey's home." Dobby replied.

"Alright we'll be there later. I want you to go there and start cleaning up the place. Can you do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Of course! Call if you needs anything!" Dobby stated excitedly as he vanished in a pop.

"Well now that that's done. Perhaps we can finish shopping." Remus stated, earning a nod from Riley.

The five of them continued on their ways, buying up the rest of their supplies. They stopped by the pet shop to buy owl treats, as, at least in Riley's case, she needed them to get Hedwig to do anything other then scowl at passerby's.

Draco and Riley were walking around the store when Riley heard someone speak.

" _Idiot_ " She looked around for the source of the voice, it was low, kind of like a whisper, but loud enough to hear.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I think someone just called you an idiot." Riley replied. Causing Draco to make a face.

" _Fat assssss."_ She heard again. This time she located it. She saw a rather fat man, passing by the snake cages.

She and Draco made their ways over to them and Riley looked in.

" _Ponce."_ She heard the snake say, as it looked at Draco.

" _What did you say?"_ Riley asked in reply.

" _What di... DEMON!"_ The snake hissed in terror and dove into it's little alcove, leaving Riley with a confused look on her face.

She looked over at Draco, whom was staring at her, mouth gaping wide.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You... you're a Parseltongue." Draco stated.

"I am?" Riley asked in reply, she had learned about parselmagic, from the Slytherin vault.

" _Must be something you got from old Voldemort."_ Madara mused.

"Yeah.. you just hissed at that snake." Draco replied, as their guardians walked up to them.

"Riley's a Parseltongue." Draco told them.

"Really?" Lucius replied with a surprised look, which was mimicked by Remus, and Narcissa.

"I don't know how I did it. I just did." Riley replied with a confused shrug.

"Probably need to stop by the Slytherin vault again and pickup that book on Parseltongue for you." Remus replied as he shook his head. These things just sort of happened to Riley, you eventually got used to it.

The five continued to talk about it, until they made it to the book store. Where they came upon a scuffle by the head of the Weasely family, Arthur Weasely, and Nott Sr. Theodore's father. Lucius and Remus tore the two men off each other, and kept them from fighting.

Nott Sr. made a face at Arthur before looking down into the cauldron of a young girl standing next to him. She was red of hair, and looked very much like a Weasely. He reached in and picked up one of her books, it was old and ratty looking,

"Take good care of these books girl. They're the best your father can afford." Nott Sr. stated as he dropped it back into her cauldron and motioned for Theo to follow him.

Young Theo greeted Riley and Draco as he departed, stating that he would see them on the train.

"Malfoy." Nott Sr. greeted Lucius as he passed him.

"Nott." Lucius replied as he eyed the angry looking man, carefully.

The two Nott's quickly vanished from sight. Leaving the red faced Weasely's to leer after them.

"Thanks for the help Remus." Arthur thanked Remus, as he calmed down.

"You need to learn better control Arthur. You can't let Nott rile you up." Remus scolded in reply.

"I know... thanks again for the help." Arthur stated again , as he motioned for his kids to follow him out.

"Well that was exciting." Riley muttered.

"Theo's dad's kind of ponce." Draco added, earning a nod from Riley and Narcissa.

"He put something in the girl's cauldron." Riley stated.

"Yes. I'd keep your distance from that girl this year. He's planning something and it wouldn't do to get to involved." Lucius warned them.

The two children nodded and they proceeded to finish their shopping. Before going their separate ways.

Remus and Riley made it back to their new home, and were pleasantly surprised to see the old place was now mostly spotless. It seems Dobby had been eagerly flying through his work.

It was later that night, that Riley and Remus, were in the study, when Riley felt the need to ask something that had been bothering her all day.

"Hey Remus... how do you know the Malfoy's so well?" Riley inquired.

"Hm... why so curious?" Remus asked in reply.

"Well, when we saw them today, you greeted each other like old acquaintances. But from the way Draco talks about the pureblood agenda, I would assume his family, at the very least, supported Voldemort's cause. I Thought you were a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Riley stated, giving him a curious look.

"True..." Remus replied carefully.

"So... I didn't sense any animosity between the two of you. One would assume having been on the opposite sides during the last war, you'd at least resent one another?" Riley added as she saw him fidget uncomfortably.

"Unless... you weren't on opposites sides during the war. That would mean either Lucius was a spy... or you were?" Riley guessed as a knowing smirk crept across her face. She loved unraveling mysteries and figuring people out.

"You know... you are too damn smart for your own good." Remus replied with a sigh.

"So... let me guess. You were a spy for Voldemort in the order of the Phoenix, and they never found out about it?" Riley added on.

All Remus could do was sigh and nod again.

"So... did that mean that both you and Sirius sided with the dark lord? What happened between you guys and my mother and Pettigrew, that led Sirius to betray her, and kill Peter?" Riley inquired.

"Actually, we all worked for the dark lord. Except for your mother. We all had our reasons for joining. I wanted to be treated as an equal, Peter wanted to belong, Sirius felt that the dark was right about everything wrong in Britain. We never hated Lily. She was our best friend in school. We were thick as thieves and even when we sided with Voldemort, we never had any ill will towards Lily. When it comes to Sirius... I just don't know. The dark lord told us to stay away from the Elemental nations, and Lily. He didn't want to draw Minato or the Leaf into our war. Then Sirius goes and sells out Minato's squad to their enemies, which led to one of them dying. I have no clue why he went crazy and killed all those people along with Peter... it just doesn't make sense." Remus replied with a shake of his head.

"Hm... maybe some people just have too much darkness hidden away inside of them." Riley mused.

"Do you think less of me? Now that you know?" Remus asked.

"Of course not! If the dark lord were alive today I would side with him. Don't know it I would follow him. But I agree with what he stood for. Britain needs to change, and I don't blame you, or think less of you for trying to change it." Riley replied as she gave the man a warm hug.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Remus replied as he returned the hug.

"No problem Remus... now before I go to bed. Do you have any idea why I had to buy six books about the adventures of Gilderoy Lockheart for DADA this year?" Riley asked. Remus just stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Time flew by, and Riley found herself on the train heading to Hogwarts. She was sitting in a cabin with her whole gang. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Tracy, Hermione, and Neville. Needless to say their little cabin was quite packed, but none of them were that bothered by it. They were all busy showing Riley how they had mastered the leaf twirling exercise, just with paper. Hell even Crabbe and Goyle could do it, which was just a little surprising.

"So... what are you gonna teach us first?" Hermione inquired, her eyes sparkling with a thirst for knowledge.

"Well... the first thing I'm gonna teach you guys is what is known as the academy three, then wall walking, and water walking. Then we'll diversify, into areas that you are either better suited towards or just prefer to study in." Riley told them, sounding very professor like.

"What do you think we'll be good at?" Crabbe asked.

"Do you all want to know what I can tell through your magic?" Riley asked, earning excited nods from all of them. She activated her Sharingan and proceeded to analyze their chakra.

"Alright. Starting with Crabbe. You have larger coils then most of the others, thus more magic to use, though your control isn't as high. I can tell your most suited for wide area ninjutsu, and your element is probably earth. I see you also being very skilled at defensive ninjutsu, and barriers." Riley explained earning a proud smile from him.

"Me next!" Pansy stated excitedly.

"Alright Pansy. You have average Chakra amounts, but higher control. I can tell you'll be proficient at Genjutsu, and medical Ninjutsu. If I had to guess your element is either water, or lightning. Though I am sure whichever it is, you'll be more proficient in pinpoint ninjutsu rather then area of affect." Riley told the girl. Pansy giggled excitedly at hearing that.

She turned to Theo, and continued. "You have above average chakra amounts, and control. Though the physical side of your chakra is more potent then the spiritual side, meaning that you'll probably be better suited for Taijutsu. Couple with that I can also see you being proficient at Kenjutsu as well. I pretty sure your element is lightning. It just fits your personality so well." Riley told him, earning a thoughtful nod from Theo

"Goyle... you have high chakra levels, and low control. I can see you, like Crabbe, being great in area of effect, type, ninjutsu. Though with your chakra levels, I can also see you being good at supplementary ninjutsu like the **shadow clone technique**. My guess is that your element is fire." Riley informed him. Goyle smiled at hearing that.

"Neville you have very high amounts of Chakra... higher then anyone here, but me. Your control is low, but not so low, that it can't be fixed. You'll definitely be a ninjutsu specialist. If you work on your control, you could even end up being as skilled as one of my friends back in the elemental nations. He's a ninjutsu specialist, and one of the strongest ninja there. Your element is either wind or water... though I can't tell which." Neville blushed at the praise and nodded his head. It filled him with confidence to be complimented by someone as strong as Riley.

"Tracy... you are a blank slate my friend. You have average chakra levels, and average control. You could easily peruse pretty much any field you wanted to, and I doubt you'd run across many issues. Plus with your body type, you also aren't restricted in the areas of taijutsu, bukijutsu, shurikenojutsu, or kenjutsu. I would guess your element is lightning." Riley informed her. Tracy looked excited at the idea of becoming whatever she wanted. She could experiment in all of the fields, and find one she really liked.

"Hermione... you have lower chakra amounts, which is to be expected since you don't come from a long line of magicals like the others, though that means that you'll be able to very easily control your chakra. You'll be very, very proficient in genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. You'll also have a lot of skill in precision ninjutsu, and bukijutsu. Your element is probably wind." Riley told her. Hermione nodded in understanding having come to most of that conclusion after studying the scroll Riley had given her, about ten times.

"Draco you have higher chakra amounts, and decent control to boot. So it looks like you'll get your wish of studying in the fields of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Though the latter will be slightly more difficult, but it wont be ball bustingly difficult. Not to mention it wouldn't surprise me if you have a tenancy towards kenjutsu. My guess is that your element is either fire or lightning." Draco smiled happily at hearing that.

"And Daphne... hmm now that's interesting." Riley stated as she stared at her with her Sharingan.

"What?" Daphne asked trying her best not to appear excited to learn what she could do.

"Your chakra flow is erratic, one of the tell tale signs of a chakra based bloodline. I'm curious to see what it is. Hm... well with a chakra based bloodline, you'll have a greater potential in ninjutsu. I also wouldn't be surprised to find you have a lot of skill in supplementary ninjutsu as well. Huh... I am so figuring out what your bloodline is." Riley informed her. The others stared at Daphne in surprise, and for once the ice queen, dropped her aloof manner and just stared back in surprise.

"This year is going to be fun... I just know it." Riley said with a smile, as Hogwarts appeared in the distance.

**-To be Continued-**


	14. Start of the 2nd

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 14

"Aww... fuck!" Riley muttered as Dumbledore introduced their new DADA teacher. Gilderoy Lockheart.

"That guy is a total sham." Pansy muttered.

"He wont last the year. I'll make sure of it." Riley vowed with cold determination in her eyes as she tried to make the poor bastard's head explode with her mind. She had read all of the books about his adventures and not one seemed truthful and none of them were consistent. Apparently he was fighting vampires in Romania while hunting Nundu in Africa, while also dealing with werewolves in the Netherlands at the same time, or some shit like that.

The feast went off without a hitch. The new years got sorted and surprisingly the youngest Weaselette got sorted into Slytherin. The girl had a horrified look on her face, and all of the Slytherins sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well that's surprising." Riley muttered as she started to clap.

Following her lead, the other Slytherins began to clap too. After all, none of them had forgotten who she was. She was the Queen of Slytherin house. A Queen who only ever kept things orderly. As long as you didn't fuck with her, or but heads, you were fine.

Ginny nervously made her way over to the clapping Slytherins, doing her best to avoid the hateful glare of Ronald, and the two mischievous looks, that appeared on the twins faces.

"Why are we happy about this?" Draco whispered into Riley's ear.

"Two reasons. One, remember what I told you first year. Never underestimate someones worth. Her family may be blood traitors, but she could be anything. And number two... I really wanna know what Nott Sr. put into her cauldron." Riley replied as young Ginny walked up to her, and asked to sit next to her.

"Of course." Riley replied with a smile, as she and the others made room.

Few Slytherins dared to question any of Riley's decisions, and the few whom shot dirty looks at Ginny, quickly found that they had evacuated their own bowels, when struck with Riley's KI.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. My names Tracy." Tracy greeted her with a smile. Being a halfblood, Tracy never really dealt with many of the pureblooded prejudices. Well, her mother kept her away from most of them. Even if she came from a line of purebloods, that didn't mean she had to be exposed to their bigotry, and hatefulness.

"Ginny. Nice to meet you." The girl replied meekly.

"Don't be so nervous. You're one of us now. We Slytherin stick together, and if anyone bothers you, just take it up with the queen." Tracy whispered across the table.

"The Queen?" Ginny replied curiously.

Tracy simply smirked wider, and shot her eyes over to Riley whom was sitting right next to Ginny, giving Tracey a dirty look. Tracy simply giggled at Riley's look and went back to chatting with Daphne.

"Why do they call you the Queen?" Ginny asked, giving Riley an inquiring look.

"I don't know." Riley replied with bored shrug.

"It's cuz she beat up two seventh years, on her first day. And beat a troll the same year." Crabbe stated.

"You beat a troll?" Ginny asked with amazement.

"Actually I killed a troll... there's a difference." Riley replied indignantly.

"That's amazing." Ginny said in a whisper.

"Bah... it wanted to squish Draco's girlfriend. Couldn't have that. So I killed it." Riley replied with a smirk.

Draco blushed as the other Slytherins burst into laughter.

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco sputtered out.

"Uh-huh... I'll be sure to remind you of that statement when I find you two in a broom closet, snogging each other senseless." Riley replied with a snicker.

"You're a ponce." Draco shot at her, earning a loud laugh from Riley.

"Yup." Riley simply replied with a grin.

"Ignore them. We all know Draco's destined to fall in love with the muggleborn bookworm, and bridge ancient gaps between highborn and lowborn. It's actually quite romantic when you think about it." Pansy stated as her and Tracy mock swooned. If one looked closely they could see only the slightest ounce of amusement in Daphne's eyes, though otherwise her face was stone.

"Keep it up and I'll hex the both of you." Draco growled out as everyone started to giggle and laugh.

"Who's the girl they're talking about?" Ginny whispered to Riley. Riley smiled and pointed at the Ravenclaw table to a bushy haired girl, talking with her fellow claws.

"I know her. She talked to me on the train. She seems nice." Ginny stated.

"Her name's Hermione... she's part of our little group, so you'll probably get a chance to talk to her again soon." Riley stated.

"I thought Slytherins didn't associate with anyone outside of their house?" Ginny stated.

"Eh... we kinda have a bad reputation, but our little group actually has two friends from other houses. Hermione, from Ravenclaw, and Neville Longbottom, from Hufflepuff. We don't discriminate in our group. As long as you're not a huge asshole, you're fine with us." Riley replied earning nods of agreement from her friends. They had all at one point or another learned the same lesson as Draco. Ginny was a blank slate, and while her brother Ron may have been a git, Ginny was not him. They would offer her the same respect they would give to anyone else, and would only turn against her, if she proved to be someone of ill repute.

Soon the feast started and when it was done, they were all lead out of the chamber. While the others were leaving, Riley approached the head table.

"Is there something you require young Riley?" Dumbledore asked, giving her an inquiring look.

"Yes, headmaster. When you are free, I need to speak with you in regards to a matter concerning my house. You see, over the summer I met someone, to whom I have taken quite a fondness too, we would like to meet more then a few times a year, so I wished to talk to you about activating my house's courting rights." Riley informed the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded, and looked over at Snape.

"Please bring young Riley to my office tomorrow, before breakfast, so we can discuss how to go about this when we are all clearheaded and well rested." Dumbledore told him. Earning a nod from Snape he gestured for Riley to be off.

She smiled and nodded, quickly wandering off towards the dungeons.

"She's an interesting one, that girl." Flitwick said with a smile.

"Indeed. To find someone, to whom she likes, at such a young age. I do hope the girl doesn't run into any heartbreak." McGonagall stated with only a hint of worry.

"I would not worry about such things. Did you see the girl's smile, as she spoke of her new friend. She is obviously quite taken with them. Besides, young Riley is wise beyond her years, she would not jump into anything without thinking deeply on the subject." Dumbledore replied.

"Well... we shall see in the morning." Snape stated as he stood to leave.

"Oh... quite interesting. Young love in the air, and it isn't even valentines day yet." Lockheart stated with a whimsical smile.

Riley made it back to the dungeons just before Snape entered and gave them all his first day speech. Afterwords he promptly left, leaving all of the Slytherins standing around nervously.

Riley stepped forward, drawing all of their attentions, and earning a noticeable flinch from all of the seventh years.

"We're not going to have the same issue as last year, are we?" Riley asked.

All of the seventh years shook their heads in the negative.

"Good. If any of you firsties need anything, ask the older kids... they've been here longest, and they keep this house running." Riley informed the first years with a smile, as she turned to head off to her new room.

Most of the first years turned to ask the older kids, why they were so afraid of Riley. It didn't take much explanation for all of them, to learn that you didn't fuck with the Queen of Slytherin house.

The next day, Snape arrived and brought Riley to Dumbledore's office.

Riley greeted Fawkes with a smile upon entering, and unlike last year the bird remained quite, though it did offer her a nod of greeting.

_'I wonder why Fawkes isn't more disturbed by me becoming a demon?'_ Riley wondered.

" **It's because while Fawkes is a light magical creature, Phoenixes don't take part in the war between light and dark. Fawkes doesn't care if you're a dark creature. It only cares if you're an evil creature. You aren't so it's not bothered. Plus by this point, it realizes it couldn't hurt you, even if it wanted to. By now, you're strong enough to resist the Phoenix's song. So it's not going to anger you and risk putting it's master, or the school in jeopardy."** Kurama explained.

Riley nodded in understanding and turned toward Dumbledore.

"So.. you wished to speak of activating your house's courting rights?" Dumbledore began.

"Yes... I know of the school's policy of keeping all of the students organized and keeping the younger ones in the castle at all times, because of the dangers around the castle, so I won't be activating them in full. I just wanted to activate the part that would allow me to leave on weekends, and return before lessons." Riley informed the headmaster and her head of house.

"Well... the only stipulation I would have, is to inform professor Snape when you are departing and when you have returned. And we would need proof." Dumbledore told her.

"Proof? Of what?" Riley asked with a bit of confusion.

"In the past, some have used the courting rights to skip school, or circumvent the rules here at Hogwarts. We simply require a bit of proof that you are actually performing a duty to your house and not just using the system." Snape informed her, in a monotone voice.

"I see. Well she goes to Beauxbatons, and we meet by portkey. I'll bring her here this weekend so you can see she's real. Will that be sufficient proof?" Riley asked.

"Yes it would be. Just bring her here, we'll get confirmation from her, and I'll sign off on your courting rights. There shouldn't be an issue." Dumbledore told her. Earning a nod from Riley, she thanked him and left.

From there things went about how you'd expect. Lockheart was a ponce, and let pixies into the classroom, which Riley then proceeded to knock out with genjutsu. She continued her advanced lessons with Flitwick and McGonagall. And all was going well. She brought Fleur to the castle the first weekend to show the headmaster that she was real. Riley was only slightly surprised to see that the two had met before. Though only briefly, Fleur had met Dumbledore when he had gone to speak with the French minister of magic.

There wasn't an issue and Riley was allowed to activate her courting rights. The two then went back to the island and enjoyed their time together.

That's pretty much how things went for a couple of weeks. A whole lot of routine. She began to train the other members of her group, in the use of chakra, it was slow going as this kind of thing usually took years to learn, but because they could already use magic, it was much easier. She was currently teaching them the **transformation jutsu** , and things were going well. One day though, stood out as Hermione approached her with an issue in Ravenclaw house.

"So what's the problem?" Riley asked, as the two sat in the library.

"There's this girl, a first year, she's a real sweetheart, but the older girls are bullying her. It bothers me a lot and I was wondering if you could help her?" Hermione told her.

"Why are they bullying her?" Riley asked.

"She's bit of a nutter, but she's harmless. She likes to say random things, and she talks about creatures that I'm not sure exist. But she's really kind, and sweet. And It really bothers me to see her getting picked on." Hermione informed her.

"Alright. Let's go. Show me where they are." Riley ordered as she pulled out her wand and started to leave the library.

As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but gaze at Riley's wand. She had never had such a good look at it before, as Riley usually used it, then put it away. Right now she was just twirling it in her hand, and to be honest, it was quite intimidating looking. Dark wood, with a crow and eyeball on the end of the handle. Plus the eyeball seemed to be moving around looking at things, and the eye was red, and had a pattern in it, like Riley's Sharingan.

They were walking down a hall, when they both spotted a scrawny little blonde haired girl staring up at the ceiling.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, as they approached.

"The Nargles took my shoes again, Hermione." Luna stated as she stared up at the ceiling.

Riley and Hermione glanced up and spotted a pair of shoes handing from a ceiling rafter.

"Loathsome girls." Hermione growled out.

Riley simply made a face and used **Accio** to retrieve Luna's shoes.

"Here you go." Riley handed the girl her shoes. She examined Luna closer, now that they stood next to each other. Luna was short, and thin. She had a very petite frame. Light blonde hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Thank you Riley Slytherin Uchiwa. You have a lot of names. Though I see the nargles, like to leave you alone." Luna replied with a dreamy look.

"I... see?" Riley replied giving Hermione a look. Hermione simply smiled and shrugged in response.

"Aw... look at that... seems Loony finally found her shoes." Came a girls voice. The three of them looked over to see two girls from fourth year standing to the side with snide smirks on their faces.

"Yes... now I just need to find my socks, but it seams that the Nargles got creative when hiding them." Luna replied, more to herself then to the girls.

The two bullies simply made faces and glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Alright... this has gone on long enough. Run along and tell the rest of Ravenclaw house to leave Luna alone or I'm gonna have to get creative with your torture." Riley stated as she playfully ran her fingers along her wand.

"Hey... this has nothing to do with you. Run along, snake." One of the girls shouted back. Obviously she hadn't heard enough of Riley's exploits last year.

"Alrighty then." Riley replied as she waved her wand and suddenly both of the bullies were stark naked.

"Have fun!" Riley called to them with a smile.

Both girls looked at themselves then at each other and let out screams of terror and embarrassment. They both turned and ran, leaving a smirking Riley, and Luna, and a laughing Hermione, behind.

"You know that could get you in a lot of trouble right?" Hermione asked, through her fits of laughter.

"Nope. Teachers can't see it. Only students. And only girls. It'll wear off in about an hour." Riley replied with a proud smirk, as Hermione giggled some more.

"Why don't you join our group at Slytherin table, Luna. I can assure you, the Nargles wont bother you there." Riley stated with a warm smile.

The wide eyed girl stared back at her for a moment, before smiling and turning to skip off.

"Was that a yes?" Riley asked Hermione.

"I dunno." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"I guess we'll see." Riley said with a shrug as the two turned and left.

Needless to say, that Luna did end of joining them at Slytherin table. The others greeted her kindly, as any friend of Riley's was a friend of theirs. They had also introduced another boy in their year, into the group, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a dark skinned boy, who's mother was well known for probably murdering her last six husbands. This made people often weary of Blaise and was the reason behind him being so reserved first year. Though it seems Pansy had a crush on him, and so when she heard that Theo was friends with him, she asked him to bring Blaise into the group. It took a couple days, but soon Luna and Blaise had integrated themselves into the group.

Ginny would often come and go, sometimes she would be part of the group, other times she would be really reclusive and anti-social. Riley guessed she might be having some trouble on the homefront since her parents were notorious for being a light family, and Gryffindors to boot.

Another annoying part of the year, was the 'dueling club' set up by Lockheart. While it was funny to watch Snape hand Lockheart his own ass, it quickly became annoying and Riley and most of the others quit.

"What are we gonna do about that idiot Lockheart?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah... that moron, knows nothing about DADA." Theo replied.

"I could inform my father, see if the board of governors can do anything?" Draco suggested.

"No... I have a better idea. We'll handle him the Slytherin way." Riley responded after a moment.

"What do you have planned?" Daphne inquired, with a raised eyebrow. Even the ice queen felt that Lockheart had to go.

"Well. How would a high-born handle this?" Riley asked.

"They'd either use their position to get rid of him... or they'd hire someone else to do it." Blaise replied.

"Bingo. I think Lockheart needs to learn a lesson. And I know the perfect individuals for the job." Riley stated as her eyes fell of the Weasely twins.

**-Later-**

"So.. ickle Slytherin queen. How may we humble peasants be of service?" Fred... or maybe it was George, said.

"We would like to hire the two of you for a job." Riley replied with a smirk. The two twins shared a look before leaning in, both had devilish smirks on their faces.

"Lockheart is an annoying sham, who knows nothing about DADA. We don't want him back next year. So... we want you two to help us make his life a living hell." Draco informed them. The twins both smiled wider at hearing that.

"What's the offer?" "Yes... what do we get out of this?" The twins replied.

"Word through the grapevine is the two of you have aspirations in starting a joke shop when you graduate. For that you'll need capital. We'd be willing to provide a bit, if you performed this job for us." Daphne stated with a smirk. This was all to fun for her. And exactly how she'd have wanted to handle Lockheart. Attacking him directly could lead back to them. But hiring the Weasely twins, notorious pranksters, would leave the Slytherins blameless.

"How much we talking?" Both twins asked at once.

"At the end of the year, I'm going to expose Lockheart for the fraud that he is. Until then we want him to suffer. For each prank, we'll pay you. Anything done to him in private... I'd say earns you ten galleons. Anything done in front of one of his classes, thirty. In front of the teachers, fifty. And in front of the whole school, two hundred. And if you can get him to quit before I expose him at the end of the year... we'll pay you a thousand galleons. Now... the only stipulations, are that you bring us proof that you were responsible. And you only get payed... if you don't get caught. And by caught I mean... they actually find evidence that you were involved. They'll probably suspect but as long as they can't do anything about it... you get paid. Also you'll tell no one of this deal. If you do, you forfeit payment, and... possible future business. How does that sound?" Riley explained.

The twins shared a look before smirking widely.

"It seems we've come to an accord ickle Slytherin's. We expect payment upon proof of completion." The Twins replied.

"Deal." The Slytherins replied with devilish smirks.

After they shook hands, the Slytherins walked away with smirks on their faces.

"This... is what I've been talking about you guys. Never underestimate someones worth. As you may need or want to deal with them in the future." Riley stated as they walked earning devilish smiles from her gang.

"Oh... and Luna... let me know if the Nargles start to steal your stuff again. I'll ask the twins if they have any... 'remedies'." Riley stated.

Luna looked up from her book, a glint of mischievous amusement appeared in her eyes as before she returned to reading.

"We're going after him too right?" Tracy asked.

"Of course. With us and the Weasely twins pranking that fraud, he wont last the month." Riley replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

- **Later-**

The Slytherins sat watching a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco had tried out for the team, and got made into seeker. So all of his friends were there to cheer him on.

Riley was only half paying attention to the game, when she felt a pulse of familiar magic. She started to glance around the crowd, but she couldn't locate it. She suddenly noticed something in the sky. She spotted one of the Bludgers was shooting towards a Gryffindor at tremendous speed. Now Riley didn't know much about Quidditch but she did know that the Bludgers did not move that fast. She watched as it rocketed towards the clueless Gryffindor and punched the front of her broom right off.

The girl was thrown off the remnants of her broom and began plummeting to the ground from nearly three hundred feet up.

Dumbledore shot to his feet and raised his hand to cast a spell, but stopped when he spotted Riley racing down the stairs of the stands. He could see her eyes were locked on the falling girl, and before he knew it, she jumped off of the wooden stairs, causing them to buckle and break beneath the force of the jump.

Riley dove through the air, and across the pitch, catching the falling girl, and landing on the opposite side of the pitch, with the girl in her arms.

At seeing the save, Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, as the pitch erupted with cheers.

"You okay?' Riley asked the older girl in her arms. She must have been a third year.

"Yeah... nice catch... I guess everyone was right about you." The older girl replied as Riley set her down.

"Riley." Riley introduced herself.

"Katie." The girl replied with a grateful smile. Katie's eyes widened as she spotted the bewitched Bludger barreling towards them.

"Watch out!" Katie shouted as Riley spun around.

The Bludger was only a few feet away. But that was more then enough for Riley, as she raised her fist and punched the Bludger with enough force to shatter the damn thing in half.

"Well that was exciting." Riley muttered, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Riley ended up netting Slytherin house fifty points for that save. While Riley's gang earned a new addition in the form a Katie. Which meant that their group finally had people from every house. Katie didn't have a lot of friends, only two to be exact, so she didn't really mind hanging out with all the younger years.

It was a couple of weeks later, that Riley was sitting in her bed trying to fall asleep, when she heard in the distance. _"Rip, Tear, Kill!"_

"What the fuck was that?" Riley asked herself drowsily as she got up.

She searched around the dungeons to try and locate the source of the sound but was unable to find it. She traveled higher and eventually came across a surprising sight.

Hanging from the ceiling was mister Filch's cat. And written in blood next to it, were the words, _"The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware."_

Riley heard gasps behind her, as others came upon the sight. She turned and saw everyone behind her staring at her, and she only had one thing to say. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."


	15. The Chamber

Broken Angel

Chapter 15

"Just explain to us, what happened." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"I already told you. I heard something whispering in the distance, I went looking for it, and then I found Mr. Filch's cat." Riley replied irritably.

"What did the whispering say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rip. Tear. Kill." Riley replied.

"A bit... unnerving." Dumbledore commented.

"Look... I'm tired. Can we please finish with this interrogation, and move on?" Riley asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You aren't being interrogated, Miss Slytherin. We just want to know what happened." Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, well. I've explained what happened about ten fucking times. I don't think I can get any clearer." Riley responded with a growl.

The teachers looked a little unnerved at seeing Riley so upset. The girl obviously didn't like being accused of this crime.

"Very well. How about this. Provide a memory of the event for the pensieve. That should clear up any problem." Flitwick offered. Riley simply let out a huff, and sighed before drawing her wand and placing it to her head. All of the teachers were a little surprised to see that she already knew how to use a pensieve.

Dumbledore summoned over his pensieve and Riley placed her memory in it. Dumbledore looked inside and witnessed the events leading up to Riley's discovery of the message. He watched her finish up training, and then head to bed. She laid in bed and tried to sleep and then she heard the whispering. She followed it's source and located the message.

"I see. Well, this indeed clears you of any mishap. Miss Slytherin, you are free to go." Dumbledore told her with a kind smile as he gestured towards the door. Earning a nod, Riley got up tiredly and departed with Snape, whom escorted her back to the dungeons.

The next day, news had spread from the prefects whom had discovered Riley, that she was the one whom petrified Mr. Filch's cat. Riley wasn't surprised to see people accuse her of doing this, though she was slightly surprised to hear that the cat wasn't dead.

Her gang eyed her wearily as she approached them. She stared at all of them with a bland look, before stating aloud, "You assholes do know I am in fact 'head' of Slytherin house, not heir?"

All of them cringed at being read so easily.

"Sorry, we kinda forgot that." Tracy apologized earning nods from the others.

"Well, if you're not the heir, then who is?" Hermione inquired.

"Not a fucking clue." Riley responded irritably.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Draco asked, as Riley sat down.

"Well... what do we know?" Blaise asked in reply.

"Whatever it is, it petrifies things, and it sounds like the snakes we found in the pet store." Riley answered, looking at Draco.

"Sounds like a snake, and petrifies things?" Hermione said with a thoughtful look.

"A Basilisk?" Daphne offered up.

"Probably." Riley muttered.

"What the hell is a basilisk doing in a school?" Theo asked with a shake of his head.

"No fucking clue." Riley fired back.

"Okay... I'm off to the library to research basilisk's, anyone want to join me?" Hermione asked.

Daphne and Luna both nodded in agreement and stood to follow her.

"See if you can't find an easy way for me to kill it." Riley told them, earning nods from the three girls, they departed.

"Hey... did you guys here, all of the chickens were found dead this morning." Riley heard someone say.

"That's odd." Katie, commented as she joined them.

"Hm... yeah it is." Riley agreed.

As they were all siting there, a loud bang emanated from the head table. Riley and the others glanced over and saw that Lockheart had been turned bright pink, and his hair was now in the shape of a Mohawk.

There was silence in the great hall, for a several moments before everyone burst out laughing.

"I think we owe a certain set of twins, a couple hundred galleons." Draco commented with a grin.

"Too true." Riley agreed. She glanced over at the Weasely twins and saw the two laughing like everyone else, they stopped momentarily and shot a glance over at her, both then offered a wink, and continued to laugh.

Lockheart, all the while, had a big smile on his face, like nothing was wrong. Riley figured he was playing it cool, to avoid looking like a fool. Even the teachers were snickering behind their hands, the only ones whom weren't were Dumbledore and Snape, though Dumbledore had a smile, and a look amusement in his eyes. While Snape had the barest ghost of a smirk on his face.

Things continued on from there. Riley continued to train her friends, whom were joined by Blaise, Luna, and Katie.

Blaise had high chakra levels, and average control, along with lightning style chakra. Luna had low levels of chakra but high control, she also seemed to be a dual elementalist, which was uncommon, she had both Water, and lightning. Katie had medium chakra, and chakra control though her chakra did posses an unique quality to it, and that was that her body could convert her chakra into physical energy, for her to use, which made her more geared towards taijutsu and kenjutsu. Her element was earth, and she seemed really happy to learn that she had a bloodline. They still hadn't unlocked Daphne's but they were working on it.

Ginny was asked to join but claimed she was too busy with school stuff. Riley began her three new recruits on the leaf manipulation exercise, which the three took to quite quickly. The others had already finished the transformation jutsu and were working on the clone jutsu. Her friends were advancing at a steady pace but none of them really had a deeper goal in mind. They just wanted to learn ninja techniques because they were cool. This did slightly irk Riley, as she believed that only with some kind of motivation could one become a splendid ninja.

They got to enjoy a couple more pranks on Lockheart, whom always seemed to take everything in stride which may have been annoying if he didn't look like such a fool, after each one.

Riley had also started her gang on Physical exercise, and to say that they were all out of shape, would have been a hilarious understatement. When they had to run a mile, only Theo, Blaise, Katie, and Luna could do it. The others were in heaps on the ground, at varying distances.

Though, it wasn't all fun and games. A student was petrified, along with a ghost, and the two would remain in the infirmary for several weeks, while they waited for a cure to be made.

Hermione and the others had learned a lot about Basilisks. They learned that they were big, tough, could kill you with their eyes, and could be killed by a rooster crowing.

Sadly all the roosters were dead, so they needed an alternative.

Riley had been hunting the halls at night, trying to find the creature, but she never had any luck. It only struck on the nights when she wasn't out, which made her suspicious that whomever was doing this, was a member of Slytherin house.

More pranks on Lockheart, more training, and a few weeks later, and another kid was petrified, a first year.

Now all the Slytherin's knew that Riley hadn't done it, but the rest of the school was sure she was the culprit. To the point where the Gryffindors actually glared at her openly in the great hall.

She was coming back to the dungeons one day when she sensed someone behind her. She glanced back, and felt two people hiding behind one of the statues. She walked over and pulled the two out, revealing it to be Ron Weasely, and another Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?" Riley asked.

"Catching you in the act, you snake." Ron fired back, though his body betrayed the act of boldness he was trying to portray because his legs were shaking.

"Ye-Yeah. Then the whole school will know that you really are nothing but an evil monster." The dark skinned boy stuttered out.

"You two are too cute. Here let me show you to professor Snape's office, so you can file your complaint with him." Riley said with a smile as she started to drag the two Gryffindor's along. Both boys yelped in fear and tried to pull their wands, but found them to be missing. Riley dragged them all the way to Snape's office, as neither had the strength to stop her.

She knocked on the door, and a few moments passed before the door opened revealing professor Snape.

"What seems to be the issue?" Snape asked as he glanced down at the two Gryffindors with a scowl.

"These two were skulking around the dungeons spying on our house. I think they were trying to sneak in." Riley told him. The two boys shook their heads in the negative, but the damage was done.

"I see. I do believe that will be a weeks detention, and ten points from Gryffindor." Snape stated, as he reached down and grabbed both boys.

"Please head back to your room. I'll deal with these two dunderheads." Snape stated as he dragged the two fools off to find McGonagall.

Riley simply smiled at the two boys whom were glaring at her as they were dragged away. She then pulled out both their wands and smiled again. Both boys simply adopted looks of befuddlement as they wondered how she had obtained them.

Riley left the wands and a note for Snape in his office before departing. She then made it back to her room, and decided to crash.

By now it was almost Christmas, the Malfoy's were going to have a big ball at their estate, and had invited a great number of people. Draco had in turn invited the whole gang, including Neville, Katie, Luna, and Hermione. All of whom agreed to attend. Ginny was invited also, but said that she was feeling terribly ill, and just wanted to spend the break relaxing. Not worrying about it, Riley asked if she could invite Fleur and her family, which they said she could. The Delacour's were more then happy to attend, as they enjoyed travel, and hadn't been to Britain since before the last war.

Riley had left a shadow clone in the school, to hunt the Basilisk over break, while the others were celebrating. The train ride back was uneventful, and everyone said their goodbyes and departed to find their families.

Riley was happy to see Remus, as it seems that Dobby had been driving him bonkers at their house. The little elf was more then happy to see Riley again, and the three enjoyed some hot chocolate next to a warm fire in their home.

When it came to the Malfoy's ball, everything was quite fun. There were plenty of people there all dressed in their fancy robes, or dresses. Riley was dressed very plainly as she didn't like to dress up for much. She wore a simple long dark green dress with black pants underneath it. By now her hair had finally reached down to her mid back and in the bright lights of the Malfoy's ball room, the red in her hair really stood out. She also didn't have her chest wrapped as the dress she wore was lower cut in the back. This earned her a few stares from her friends, whom never really noticed how developed she was. Though one person in particular did take a keen interest in Riley's developing figure, and she soon found herself in the loving embrace of her girlfriend.

Riley was happy to see the Delacour's again. Gabby had grown quite a lot, since she had last saw her, and talked animatedly about any new Adventures Riley had been on.

Fleur was dressed beautifully for the event, she wore a light blue gown, and had her hair tied back into a bun. All of Riley's friends stared with their jaws on the floor, at the young goddess that Riley always spoke so fondly of.

"She's gorgeous." Pansy whispered.

"No shit. I feel like a two dollar whore, in comparison." Katie replied, though if one looked closely they could see Katie, eying Fleur's body with desire in her eyes.

"She's a Veela." Daphne commented.

"How do you know?" Pansy asked.

"Um... well... just look at the guys." Daphne stuttered in reply, having difficulties keeping the blush off her face.

Pansy looked over at all of their guys friends and found half of them drooling, and the other half had their mouths hanging open.

Hermione elbowed Draco hard in the ribs to break his trance.

"What? What happened?" He asked as he looked around.

"Weak minded buffoon." Hermione commented.

"Hm... you work fast Riley. You already hold one of the keys to your happiness." Luna commented with smile.

"Stop staring you sluts!" Riley hissed over at them. All of them turned their heads to stare off at the wall, as Fleur started to giggle.

"It would seem that our collective fear of Riley, can even overpower one of natures's physical manifestations of lust itself." Luna stated, as she actually seemed to take interest in the wall they were all staring at.

The party went off without a hitch. The only thing that Riley worried about was how the other purebloods would react around Hermione. None seemed to care, or at least those that did realized this was Lucius' house, and it would not do to cause problems. Lucius himself actually spoke with Hermione for a few moments getting her opinions of the wizarding world. Like Riley and the dark lord, Lucius' distaste for muggleborns stemmed from them trying to destroy wizarding culture. Though those like Hermione, whom were willing to learn, and actually understand how wizards did things, and why, were alright in his book.

He asked a few questions and she asked a few in turn, it seemed like the two would slip into a debate sooner or later, but before it happened, Narcissa arrived to drive the their conversation away from political or cultural debate. She instead took the time to meet the girl that her son seemed to like so much. It wasn't long before Draco swooped in and rescued poor Hermione from Narcissa's questioning.

Riley spent a lot of time with Fleur, but she did also travel amongst the groups to chat with all of her friends. She was walking with Luna back over to Fleur, when they passed through a doorway. Riley spotted Fleur staring at her with strange amusement in her eyes, Fleur then smiled and pointed above the two, and they saw a mistletoe handing above them.

"Be careful, the Nargles like to hide in mistletoe." Luna commented.

"Ha. Luna... you're one of a kind." Riley commented as she kissed the younger girl's cheek.

Luna simply smiled dreamily and stated, "True."

The two then locked arms and skipped merrily over to Fleur, earning a laugh from the Veela on the way.

Luna gave Fleur a curious look for a moment before turning to Riley and smiling.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You hold one of the keys to your heart, the others aren't that far, I think. Maybe you'll find more soon." Luna stated with a dreamy smile.

Riley stared back for a moment a look of confusion on her face. She glanced over at Fleur and quickly pieced together what Luna was talking about.

Riley smiled and replied, "I hope so."

From there the night went on, Riley spent a couple of minutes making out with Fleur in a closet, but other then that, the night went as one would think it would.

Nothing happened for the next month or so either. The potion for the petrified children would be finished in a little while, and there hadn't been any attacks since then.

Though that all changed when Riley entered into the great hall, one morning. She found Theo, Blaise and Katie waiting for her, while the rest of the group was missing.

"There you are. We've been looking for you for a while." Theo stated as he and the others walked over to her.

"Why? What happened?" Riley asked.

"Hermione was petrified last night. And Ginny's gone missing. Another note was left, it says she's been taken to the chamber." Blaise stated.

"Fuck!" Riley hissed.

"They're going to close the school." Theo told her.

"Where are the others?" Riley asked.

"With Hermione. Draco hasn't left her side since we found out this morning." Katie answered.

Riley and the others made it to the infirmary and found Draco and the others gathered around Hermione, each one of them looking pissed off. Though there was a particular aura of anger hanging over the Malfoy heir as he sat next to a petrified Hermione.

Some of the teachers were also there and they looked to be arguing with the students.

"Oh thank goodness Ms. Slytherin. Please come over here." McGonagall stated. She was currently standing next to Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey, and they were arguing with Tracy, Pansy, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What's going on here?" Riley asked with authority.

"Please help us convince your friends here that they will do no good running off, and facing this creature." McGonagall stated.

Riley stared at her for a second, then turned and looked at her friends.

"Hermione found it. She had a note in her hand, that said '2nd floor, girls bathroom.' she told me a few days ago, that she thought the basilisk might have killed moaning Mertle a few years back." Luna informed her.

"Yeah... now we're off to the bathroom, to get some answers and find this thing that hurt Hermione and took Ginny." Crabbe added.

"Yeah... Hermione may not be a Slytherin but she's one of us. And Ginny may be a bit off, but she's still Slytherin, we take care of our own." Goyle also added. Both boys sounding much braver then they had ever been. Even Neville had a fire burning in his eyes.

"Please... Professors Snape, Lockheart, and Flitwick are investigating the bathroom right now. You just need to be patient." McGonagall assured them.

"We just can't sit here." Pansy shot back in reply, earning nods from the rest of their group. Even Daphne seemed ready to go find the chamber and kick some ass.

"Your care and desire to help miss Weasely, and avenge your friend is admirable. It does my heart proud to see so many young children standing up for whats right... but this is beyond you. If you try to fight this creature and the one who set it free... you may find yourself in a worse state then miss Granger." Dumbledore told them, sounding stern but also having a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"He's right." Riley stated, causing all of her friends to shoot her looks of surprise.

"What are you saying? We can't just let that monster kill Ginny!" Pansy said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah... we need to do something!" Katie added, sounding like a true Gryffindor.

Riley simply shook her head and let out a sigh as she rubbed her face, it took a moment before she began to talk.

"The creature doing this is probably a Basilisk. It fits the evidence we've found. A Basilisk is a wizard killer. Full grown wizards. It can kill you just by looking at you, and has magically resilient scales, to boot. It would take a team of highly trained and skilled wizards, whom have also spent a great deal of time on planning and preparation, to kill this thing. You all asked me to train you in the ways of a ninja. Well ninja don't charge in like morons. They pick their fights. They understand their enemy. And they never go into a battle, they know they will lose. Right now you all need to be smart... you need to understand your limits. Ginny and Hermione are both going to love you guys, for how you're standing up for them right now... you've proven to be true friends. And you've proven something to me too..." Riley spoke to her friends.

McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were all amazed at how well Riley drew her friends in. They all listened when she spoke. They all took time to actually hear what she was saying. To understand it. You could see bitter acceptance on all of their faces. All three of the teachers, could see the immense respect and admiration these children had for Riley.

"What did we prove?" Luna asked, with a knowing smile.

"That I can trust you. That I can count on all of you. We've only known each other for over a year, some of us less then that, but we've stuck together. We've helped each other, and now... in the middle of adversity... we're banded together. To see you all with a fire burning in your eyes, and your hearts. To see the desire for vengeance and justice. It makes me realize that we are more then just friends... we're comrades." Riley told them. Causing most of her friends to share looks with one another, some of them blushed at the praise, some smiled, but they all had the same determination in their eyes.

"A man, whom is like a brother to me, once told me... that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower then trash. The mission is to save the school, but I need you guys to do something even more important for me." Riley stated.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I need you all to protect Hermione. She's our friend. And she can't protect herself. In the field, if a ninja can't defend themselves, then they usually get left behind. I don't wanna do that. I don't want all of us to run off to fight this thing, and leave Hermione behind. So I'm asking you guys to protect her. Protect the school." Riley ordered.

Her friends shared looks amongst each other, before nodding.

"What are you gonna do?" Blaise asked.

"I'm gonna do what I do best... I'm gonna kill that thing, and get Ginny back." Riley replied with cold determination.

"Riley." Riley heard Draco call out to her. Her friends parted and Riley could see Draco sitting next to a petrified Hermione.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Two things..." Draco began, a cold fury present in his voice, "One... the first thing you do is find Ginny... she's our friend... she's what matters. And second... after you bring her back, after Hermione wakes up... you teach me to be strong like you."

Riley stared at him for a second, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Why do you wanna be strong?" Riley asked.

"To protect the people I care about. So I never have to see someone I call friend, like this, ever again. So no one else has to fight my battles for me." Draco replied as he looked down at Hermione.

"Good answer." Riley said with a smirk.

"I want more training too." Theo stated with conviction.

"Me too. I don't wanna be left behind again. I wont be a burden to anyone. I want to stand by your side Riley, not behind you." Neville told her.

"Yeah same." Pansy agreed.

"We'll keep Hermione safe until you get back... but don't think we'll stay behind forever." Blaise said with smile.

"I thought I was the Gryffindor... ha... Bring her back, and kick some ass while you're at it." Katie said with a chuckle.

"You hurry back, so we can get back to training. You can't be the coolest in the group forever." Tracy added.

"Bring Ginny back. So we can all get back to training." Crabbe said with a nod.

"Make the guy who did this pay." Goyle added.

"Don't think I'll let you stay ahead of me forever. You best make it back, I want you to see when I finally surpass you." Daphne stated boldly, with fire in her eyes.

"You're making a trend out of saving the school each year, Riley. I do wonder, does trouble just follow you? Or are you always in the right place at the right time? Either way, good luck." Luna told her with a warm smile.

"Thanks, you guys..." Riley responded with a warm smile.

"Seems they found their reason to grow." Kurama mused.

'Indeed. Her ability to move people with words... it's so much like Hashirama. Now her friends have reasons to focus on their training. Now they will dedicate themselves to becoming greater. She has earned herself some powerful allies.' Madara commented.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

'She gave them a reason to grow... to fight. Believe me, you can do a lot for a person to earn their loyalty... but there is little you can do that surpasses giving them a goal, or a dream.' Madara replied with a warm smile on his ghostly face. He couldn't help but think of his own friend, whom had done the same for him. He often wondered if Hashirama ever realized how much Madara looked up to him.

"Ms. Slytherin, it's far to dangerous to go running off. Thank you for stopping your friends, but you cannot just take their place." McGonagall tried to stop Riley from leaving.

"A Basilisk's vision cannot kill me with the Sharingan. And I posses the necessary techniques to break a troll's neck. I can handle this thing. Besides... you don't want me in the school right now." Riley replied darkly.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last time I was this pissed, I left a crater you could fit the Quidditch pitch in. I think I'd rather focus my energy on a less destructive task." Riley replied, causing the adults to share a look, which Riley capitalized on and immediately Shunshined away.

She quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom, where she found Snape, Lockheart and Flitwick searching around a sink.

"Are you sure it was over here?" Flitwick asked a ghost girl, whom was hovering in the center of the room.

"Yes. I saw those horrible eyes, right there." She replied, pointing at the sink.

Riley walked into the room, ignoring all of the adults. She scanned the sink, and found one that was different then the others, it had snake decorations on it.

"Ms. Slytherin, what are you doing here?" Flitwick asked upon seeing her.

'Slytherin's chamber of secrets. Slytherin was clever, he was also a parcelmouth. Well here goes nothing.' Riley thought to herself.

"Open." Riley hissed, and to her surprise the sink began to move, revealing what looked like a slide down into the ground.

"Wow... all she needed was ten seconds." Flitwick commented.

"Ms. Slytherin, what do you think you are doing here?" Snape asked.

"Here to find the asshole who stole one of my friends, and housemates." Riley replied.

"You're very skilled Ms. Slytherin, but we don't really know what we're dealing with." Flitwick told her.

"We're dealing with a basilisk and a dead man, when I get my hands on him." Riley stated as she activated her Sharingan.

'Hey, the Sharingan will protect me from the Basilisk's gaze right? Or do I need to go higher?' Riley asked Kurama.

"Actually, you don't need it. You're a half demon, greater then a Basilisk. It's stare will cause you some mild irritation but otherwise you'll be fine." Kurama replied.

'Really?' 

"Yep. Go kick it's ass." Kurama answered with a chuckle.

'Well, actually, I was thinking, depending how big it is, I could let you kick it's ass.' Riley thought back in reply.

"Hm... I think I can manage that. Just make sure you summon me with enough energy." The Fox replied with a vicious grin.

"Alright, who's coming with me?" Riley asked.

"Riley..." Flitwick tried to say, but the look she shot him, caused him to stop.

"Filius, go inform the others and call the Aurors. Gilderoy and I will accompany her." Snape stated.

"Are you sure?" Flitwick asked, giving Gilderoy a look.

"Of course. After all, Gilderoy has dealt with these sort of situations, many times before. And young Riley did kill a troll quite easily last year." Snape replied sounding very sarcastic when talking about Lockheart.

Flitwick nodded and looked at Riley. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry. I'm after Ginny. Once she's safe, then I'll do something reckless, but not until then." Riley replied with a smile.

Flitwick could only sigh, and turn to run off.

"Alright... let's go." Riley stated as she hopped into the hole.

She was followed by Snape and Lockheart, the former was able to stick the landing, along with Riley, while the latter, hit hard and flopped around on the ground.

"Come on." Riley ordered them as she advanced.

"Wait." Lockheart told them. Snape and Riley glanced back at him, with confusion.

"What if someone follows us down? Or what if the one who did this sneaks past? Someone should stay and guard the entrance." Lockheart told them.

The two shared a look, before Riley smiled.

"Okay Professor, guard the exit, and make sure our target doesn't make a run for it." Riley stated, earning a nod from Lockheart. Snape and Riley continued on, both muttering coward under their breath.

"So... not going to try and talk me out of this?" Riley asked as they walked.

"There wouldn't be a point. You do what you wish, and are smart enough to know your limits. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't face whatever we find." Snape replied simply.

"True." Riley agreed.

They kept walking until they came upon a large door, with snakes decorating it.

Riley hissed 'open' again, and the door complied.

A few moments passed as the door opened, and they entered into a large open chamber. Both took a moment to examine the room. There was a large walkway in the center that led up to a giant statue. On either side of the walkway was water, and lining the path, was giant snake head statue's. The statue at the end of the walkway, was that of Salazar Slytherin.

The two spotted Ginny laying on the ground, close to the end of the path.

Both ran over to her.

Riley immediately started to use medical Ninjutsu on the girl, trying to check for injuries.

"What's wrong with her?" Snape asked, recognizing the technique Riley was using.

"She isn't hurt... but her life force is very week. I can supplement it, but we need to find where it's being drawn out from." Riley replied. Both of them immediately noticed the book she had clutched in her arms.

Snape reached out to it, but withdrew as he felt dark magic, emanating from it.

Riley pulled her wand and pointed it at the book, with a swift motion she sent in flying across the room.

"We need to get her out of here. I think that damn book is the cause. Her life force isn't dwindling as fast anymore, but she wont survive is we leave her here for much longer." Riley told Snape. Earning a nod, they moved to pick her up when Riley pushed Snape out of the way to avoid a red bolt of magic.

"Sorry... but I can't let you do that." Came a boys voice. Both Riley and Snape, shot to their feet, and pointed their wands at the boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley asked, as she eyed the boy. He had dark hair, and eyes, and was quite tall.

"Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle." The boy replied with a bow. In his hands, he held Ginny's wand.

"That's impossible. Tom Riddle is dead." Snape replied.

"Is he? Well you would know quite well. It isn't much of a secret that you once served the man he became." Tom replied.

"What is he talking about professor?" Riley asked.

"You don't know? How curious, with how highly you're spoken of around this castle, I would have assumed you would be smart enough to figure it out." Tom replied as he wrote his name in the air. He then rearranged the letters to form the words 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"So... that book must be one of your soul anchors. Hm... why are you such a dick?" Riley asked.

"Probably because that's only a piece of Voldemort's soul. Probably mostly his teenage hatred and angst." Kurama muttered in reply.

'Makes sense.' Riley thought in reply.

'Just be careful, that damn snake is around here somewhere.' Madara told her.

Riley nodded as she kept her wand trained on Tom.

"I'm surprised you know what that book is. Though to answer your question, I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am." Tom replied with a cold smile.

"The Tom Riddle I knew, would never attack children like this. Not even to bring himself back from the dead. You are just a pale imitation of a once great man." Snape snapped out, with obvious disdain. Riley could tell that Snape had, had a lot of admiration and respect for the Dark lord, back when he was alive.

"Aww... that wounds me professor. I only wish to live up to my legacy. After all, this isn't the first time I've opened the chamber, though I did need a little help this time around. Little Weasely here, needed a little 'push' to get there, but she was the perfect puppet. Enough of that however. I do believe I have to kill you both now." Tom replied with mock sorrow as he turned to look at the statue.

Just as he turned, a loud screech could be heard as Fawkes dove into the chamber.

"Fawkes?" Riley stated with a bit of a smirk.

The bird flew by and dropped the sorting hat into Riley's arms.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his two champions. A hat? I'll be sure to pass along your displeasure to the old man, when I kill him." Tom stated as he started to hiss to the statue.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four." As he spoke Riley shot a spell at his back, but it just passed through him.

Riley cursed at seeing the spell fail, and then spotted the statue begin to open.

"It's coming, eyes on the ground professor." Riley hissed at Snape.

Riley looked at the opening that had appeared in the Statue's mouth, just as a giant 60ft long snake fell out of it.

"Eh... I've seen bigger." Riley muttered.

"What?" Tom asked, a little befuddled by that statement.

"I come from the elemental nations, where snakes can get up to three hundred feet long. This is nothing really." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Kill her." Tom hissed in anger.

"Any plans?" Snape asked.

"Yep." Riley replied as she made a handsign releasing all the seals on her chakra. Snape felt the pressure in the room triple, and almost fell to his knees, as a sudden weight entered the room.

Riley then bit her finger and flashed through handsigns, before slamming her palm into the ground, and shouted.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kurama!"

A large poof of smoke filled the room. It quickly cleared revealing a fifteen foot tall red fox, with nine tails. Snape had his jaw on the floor, as he looked at the beast, that was a carbon copy of the legendary demon that lived in the elemental nations. In his studies he had seen pictures of it, and though smaller, this was an exact copy.

"What the hell is that?" Tom asked, more then a little startled.

"Nothin' you need to concern yourself with Tom, you'll be dead soon." Riley replied with a chuckle, as the Basilisk shot towards her.

Kurama dove over her and caught the Basilisk with it's tails, it then slammed the mighty serpent into one of the walls, before letting it fall into the water.

Kurama watched the water closely looking for any sign of movement.

Riley was looking at the sorting hat, trying to figure out it's purpose when she spotted a glint inside of the hat. She reached in and pulled out a small sword, which quickly expanded into a long sword.

"The sword of Gryffindor." Snape stated in amazement.

"Cool." Riley stated as she dashed towards Tom.

Tom fired a cutting curse at her, but it was blocked by a shield courtesy of Snape. She rolled past Tom, and right towards the diary, she was about to stab the sword into the book, when the basilisk exploded out of the water, and lunged at her.

Riley spun around and landed on her back, driving the sword upwards into the snake's mouth. The blade pierced the roof of it's mouth, causing blood and venom to pour out of the wound, and onto Riley and the sword.

The Basilisk reared back to strike again, when a tail wrapped around it's neck and sent it flying across the room. The great serpent slammed into a wall, hard, but before it could retreat into the water, Kurama was on it. The fox jumped on top of the snake, and grabbed onto it's head. Using both hands Kurama pried the Basilisk's jaws apart and then kept pulling until it tore the serpents lower jaw off.

The Snake hissed in pain, as it thrashed around, blood was pouring out of it's wound. The beast let out one final cry of pain, as Kurama wrapped a tail around it's neck and held it's head up, and then drove his razor sharp claws into the Basilisk's skull. The fox held the snake there for a moment before unceremoniously dropping it's body and tearing it's claws free, leaving a spray of blood and brain matter all over the walkway.

"No... what have you done? You will pay for this!" Tom shouted in anger, as seeing his pet destroyed, he turned and aimed his wand at Riley, only for an Expelliarmus charm to hit Ginny's wand, causing it to go flying into Snape's hand.

"Go fuck yourself Tom." Riley muttered as she shot back to her feet, dashed over to the diary, and drove the sword into in. Being soaked in Basilisk venom, allowed the blade to effectively destroy the diary, causing Tom to scream out in futile resistance before turning into a black shade, and fading away.

"That was amusing." Kurama muttered as he walked over to Riley.

"Yeah... thanks for your help Kurama... now, am I gonna die with all this Basilisk venom on me?" Riley asked as she stood up.

"Hm...? Nope. You can either use your chakra to expel it, or if you're smart, you'll fuse the venom with your Youki, and make it insanely virulent." Kurama told her.

"What, like I can make myself poisonous?" Riley asked.

"Yep. Just absorb the poison with your Youki, and you'll be just like Hanzo of the Salamander." The Fox told her.

Riley liked the sound of that. Being able to kill people with just a touch, but a thought struck her, and she had to ask. "This isn't gonna stop me from being able to like make out with my girlfriend, is it?"

"No... you'll have full control over it, as it'll be connected to your Youki." Kurama told her with a chuckle.

"Cool!" Riley stated happily as she let a her Youki envelop her body. Her Youki took the form of a reddish black wispy energy, and within a few moments all of the poison had evaporated off of her body.

"Well, I had fun. Time to go though." Kurama stated as he poofed away.

Riley stood there for a second, getting a feel for her new power. Her Youki definitely felt different, more corrosive and toxic. She liked how deadly it made her feel. A few moments passed before the looked over at professor Snape, and chuckled sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you know my secret?" Riley said.

"I can guess. You aren't the first demon I've had to deal with. Just the oddest. I'm surprised that the headmaster would allow you into the school though." Snape replied eying her curiously.

"He probably isn't aware that I'm a demon. I wasn't always. And I'm not all demon yet, but I will be in a couple years." Riley answered with a shrug.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"I was a Jinchuriki. Of the nine tails to be exact. I started to absorb it's soul, so it and I made a deal to save itself. It would make me into a demon, and I would make it into a summon." Riley offered the barest of explanations.

"But... if you're one of the nine tails, Jinchuriki... then that would mean..." Snape began as his eyes widened. It finally clicked with him. He finally understood why Riley's glare always reminder him so much of Minato. She was his daughter. But that begged the question... why was she here?

"The woman who gave birth to me was Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My sperm donor was Minato Namikaze. And I am the sister to the girl who lived, Naruko Namikaze." Riley spat out with displeasure.

"You don't seem to like them." Snape noted.

"My mother and father abandoned me, to love my bitch of a sister. They never cared for me. Never loved me. Any time I did anything to outshine my sister, I was punished for being a spoiled brat. They ignored me, and forgot I existed. They would forget to feed me, and lock me out of the house sometimes." Riley stated with cold fury.

Snape was stunned to hear this. He had known that Lily had become a different person after leaving Britain... but to change so much that she would intentionally abandon a child. And hearing about Minato's part in this, just made his hatred of the man skyrocket.

"They never cared for you? Never loved you? That can't be right? I knew them both when they were younger, and while your father was a dunderhead, he didn't strike me as the kind of man to abandon a child, especially his own. He always struck me as a holier then though prick." Snape stated, earning a chuckle from Riley.

"My family only ever wanted me when they found out I was special. When I proved I was powerful. That was the only time they noticed me. I left the Leaf, and I'm never going back. And I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone what you learned down here. Especially the headmaster... he's friends with my father, and the last thing I need is for him to start spying on me for him." Riley asked.

Snape stared at her for a moment. Now that he knew, he could see the resemblance to Minato, and Lily. But for some reason, knowing the truth did nothing to change his opinion of the girl. She was wise, cunning, a natural leader, and far more powerful then maybe anyone in the castle. She was also one of his best students, and nothing at all like her father. Snape had to wonder if he could look past his hatred of Minato, and still see Riley as he always had. It didn't take him long to come up with the answer.

Riley wasn't him, and she never would be. She hated the man, as much as he did. As far as he was concerned, she was Riley Slytherin Uchiwa, top student of her year, and one of his godsons closest friends.

"Very well. We should retrieve miss Weasely and leave this place. I do believe you'll be coming into quite a bit of prestige, as well as having a new area to practice your techniques." Snape replied.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired in confusion.

"You are the head of Slytherin house. You own one fourth of the school, and this chamber was made by Slytherin himself. Making it, and anything in it, yours. I'm sure the headmaster will want it searched for anything dangerous, and if he finds anything he'll probably ask that it be removed from school grounds, but otherwise this chamber is yours, Ms. Slytherin." Snape replied as the two walked over to Ginny, whom was looking much better, now that her soul wasn't getting sucked out.

Snape levitated her body, and the two proceeded to leave the chamber.

"Hey... you wouldn't be interested in harvesting some Basilisk parts, would you?" Riley asked.

"I would indeed." Snape replied.

"Well, cool. I say we split it fifty fifty. There's probably a lot to be made from it's body. Plus the ingredients for potions, wouldn't hurt." Riley stated with a content smile, as she cast a stasis charm on the Basilisks corpse as they left.

"I'd say that's more then fair. We'll have to hire some assistants, and wait until summer time, but it should be doable." Snape mused.

"Cool." Riley chirped as they made it back to the entrance. Lockheart was surprisingly gone when they arrived.

"Whe..." Snape began to say, when he suddenly fell to the floor, dropping Ginny as well. Riley still had her Sharingan activated so she was able to dodge the stunner that came from the shadows. Reflexively she fired back a stunner of her own, and Lockheart fell out of the shadows.

"What the fuck?" Riley stated in surprise.

'Bastard must have been trying to steal all the glory. Stun you guys, and take Ginny up himself... make a good book.' Madara commented.

"Motherfucker!" Riley hissed as she kicked Lockheart in the ribs.

She then Enervated Snape, who awoke with a curse.

"What hit me?" He asked viciously.

"Lockheart, stunner." Riley muttered as she shot the unconscious bastard a dirty look.

"Handle Ms. Weasely. I'll deal with him." Snape ordered darkly. Riley nodded, and walked over to Ginny. She found Fawkes sitting next to her, staring at the girl curiously.

"You think she'll be alright Fawkes?" Riley asked.

The Phoenix stared at her for a second, before nodding and trilling happily.

"Good to hear." Riley replied as she levitated Ginny, and proceeded to leave. Snape did the same to Lockheart but made sure that the man hit more then a 'few' walls on his way out.

They made it out of the chamber just as Dumbledore and a few Aurors entered the bathroom.

"Mission accomplished Headmaster." Riley stated as she set Ginny down off to the side. Madam Pomfrey quickly went over to check on her, and then levitated her out of the room.

"Once again you put your life in danger to save your friends, and once again emerge victorious. I sense we don't need to discuss the dangers of running off into the unknown?" The Headmaster stated giving her a knowing look.

Riley simply smiled and nodded in reply.

"Now... what happened to Gilderoy, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The fool stunned me and tried to stun Ms. Slytherin as well. Had it not been for her keen reflexes, who knows what the man would have done." Snape replied as he unceremoniously dropped Gilderoy on the ground.

"Aurors, please take Lockheart into custody and secure the chamber. We'll need to gather a team to inspect if further. Are either of you two injured?" Dumbledore ordered/asked.

Both shook their heads in the negative, as Fawkes flew over and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ah there you are my friend. Where did you fly off to?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked Fawkes' neck.

"He came to help us headmaster. He brought me the sorting hat, and it had this in it." Riley responded as she offered up the hat and sword.

Dumbledore took both, and stared at them curiously for a few moments before placing the sword back in the hat and giving it to Fawkes whom took it and flew off with it.

"I must say... I am quite impressed. It would seem you've earned yourself a new title this day, Ms. Slytherin." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Oh... and what would that be?" Riley asked.

"It would seem, that Hogwarts has chosen you as Gryffindor's champion... maybe even his heir. You should go see what the goblins have to say about this." Dumbledore told her.

"How did that happen?" Riley asked.

"Gryffindor's magic still lingers here, and because he has no living descendants it must have chosen you, by right of honor passing, to take up to title of Gryffindor. Now whether it's as an heir or as a champion I do not know. Either way, only one connected to Godric Gryffindor or honored as his champion may wield his sword." Dumbledore explained with a kind proud twinkle in his eye.

"Full of surprises aren't you miss Slytherin." Snape mused.

"I guess. I'm gonna head off to the infirmary. I want to see how the others are doing, and check on Ginny." Riley told them. Earning a nod from Dumbledore she started walking, but stopped after a few feet.

"Oh... and I would like to have that bastard Lockheart charged with attacking the head of two ancient and noble houses. Not to mention attacking professor Snape." Riley told the Aurors, whom nodded.

Riley made it to the infirmary and found her friends waiting for her. They were all overjoyed to see her, and immediately the barrage of questions began. She gave them a cliff notes version of the story, along with telling them that Ginny was being possessed by a dark artifact and that's why she was acting so weird all school year.

Riley then spent the next few days with the others, by Hermione's side. Ginny woke up not too long after being rescued with little memory of what occurred while she was possessed. Aurors questioned her, but found that she wasn't in control of her actions.

She spent every day since then by Hermione's side, apologizing profusely for her actions. Most of the Slytherins forgave her quickly though a few gave her a hard time for a being so easily possessed by a dark artifact, though you could tell they were only doing it because they cared, and wanted her to learn from her mistake.

Riley also informed the group that Theo's dad had been the one responsible, and to say that Theo was pissed was and understatement. He went on a rant about how if he didn't kill his father, his mother sure would when she learned about this. In the end Theo did the right thing and told the Aurors whom ended up arresting his father.

It didn't take long before the restoration potion was ready, and all of the petrified people were awoken.

It made Riley and her gang smile, when they saw Hermione skip happily into the great hall. They all greeted her warmly and there were plenty of hugs to go around. Riley made sure to take a mental picture of Draco's face when Hermione wrapped him in the biggest bear hug she could manage. You could see the boy was trying really hard, not burst into a happy dance, at having his friend back.

"Thank you all for standing by me while I was out. I could hear everything that was being said. And I heard how much you all cared... so... thanks." Hermione told all of them with a warm smile. Earning hugs from Tracy, Pansy, and Katie.

"And thank you... for the things you said." Hermione said to Draco as she kissed his cheek. Causing the boy to blush brightly.

"What 'things' did he say?" Riley asked to Neville as the gang all burst into laughter at Draco's face.

"No clue..." Neville replied with a laugh.

Riley could only chuckle as she picked up the paper, the headline read "Lockheart Fraud. Gilderoy Lockheart being investigated for memory charming actual adventurers."

"Yeah... that's what you get you bastard." Riley said with a chuckle.

"Hey... anyone know how much we paid the Weasely's this year?" Daphne asked.

"Hm... something like twelve hundred galleons." Theo replied.

"Wow... my brothers do good work. Maybe I should ask for some lessons?" Ginny mused.

"Hey Riley... how are we gonna train over the summer? Are we gonna meet somewhere, or what?" Blaise asked her.

"Nah... most of you have the academy three down, and I'll work with the rest of you to finish them. I was thinking it's time for personal training, so I'm gonna make a special rune, and seal configuration that will allow you to tell me when you're free, and I'll send a shadow clone to you so you can train. The best part, is that since you aren't using a wand, you can train as much as you want, without getting bothered by the Ministry." Riley replied.

All of her friends were excited to hear that, and eager to begin training.

The rest of the year went by without a hitch. Slytherin won the house cup again thanks to Riley and Dumbledore once again took over as DADA instructor for the end of the year.

The trip back was uneventful as everyone mostly spoke of their plans for the summer, and training. They all said their goodbyes and Riley and Remus departed for home.

The next day Riley headed to the island to spend some time with Fleur.

The two spent a while talking about their time at school, then spent some time making out on the beech.

"So... any plans for fun this summer?" Fleur asked.

"Hm... not really. Why? Any ideas?" Riley asked.

"Well... you could come to the beach with me and my family." Fleur offered with only the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"What beach?" Riley asked noticing the blush. Fleur shot her a look before whispering the name of the beach under her breath. Riley's keen sense though picked it up.

"Oh... I've heard of that place. Great beach... I hear they let you go topless... and bottomless." Riley mused giving Fleur a knowing grin.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. My family and I like the freedom... I just figured I'd ask." Fleur replied, trying to play it cool.

"Oh... and were you planning on telling me about the clothing optional part? Or were we just going to go, and once we got there you could... surprise me, by losing your swim wear?" Riley inquired as she leaned closer to Fleur.

"You are too damn smart." Fleur pouted.

"I'd love to go... but... I am going to dress exactly like you." Riley told her as she inched closer.

Fleur smiled, and blushed, before noticing Riley's face only a few inches from hers.

The two started to lean closer, when they heard someone clear their throat. They both glanced over and spotted Kurama staring at the two of them.

Fleur let out a yelp of fear, as she spotted the fifteen foot fox, while Riley simply sighed.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I'm just a spectator, and I don't even have genitalia." Kurama said with a chuckle as he walked past the two of them and started to run along in the ocean.

"Fuckin' cockblocking fox!" Riley muttered darkly.

Though she exploded in rage when she heard the Fox start to laugh at her. She raced off, eager to teach the giant furry asshole a lesson.

All Fleur could do was watch, as her girlfriend did battle with the giant red talking fox. She only hoped that the next surprise didn't give her such a heart attack.


	16. The start of the problem

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 16

"You have been to this beach, I don't know how many times... and yet... this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous." Apolline said to her eldest daughter as their father drove them to the beach.

"She's just nervous cuz Riley's gonna be there." Gabrielle stated with a playful grin.

"What are you so worried about? Didn't she already say that she loves you?" Jean asked.

"Yes... … … it's not that I'm nervous... about her seeing me... it's just..." Fleur blushed brighter and couldn't finish her statement.

"You're worried about you seeing her?" Apolline asked.

"Yes." Fleur replied with a blush.

"What are you so afraid of? I taught you well. You'll stay in control of yourself, and you wont do anything to push her. I know you Fleur... you are a good girl. You wouldn't force yourself on anyone, especially someone you love. Besides... it's not like Riley couldn't fight you off if she needed too." Apolline stated with an uplifting smirk.

"You are right. Everything will be fine." Fleur said with a nod.

They arrived at the beach a short time later. They quickly unpacked everything they would need for a relaxing day at the beach.

"I wonder when Riley will get here?" Gabby wondered aloud.

"You rang, Delacour's?" They all heard from above. They glanced up to see Riley sitting in a tree above them. She was dressed in a bikini top and jean shorts. Her hair was down, and in the bright sunlight you could clearly see the red in it. Riley hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to them.

"Good to see you made it." Apolline greeted her.

"Yeah... it was either have fun with you guys or sit on the island and train all day. I don't get out enough, so I figured this would be decent fun." Riley replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Did Remus not want to come?" Apolline asked as they all made their ways to the beach.

"Nah... he has to deal with Moony today so he decided to stay home." Riley replied.

"Who's Moony?" Gabby asked.

"Our pet Puma. He's the one who gave Remus all those scars." Riley replied with a chuckle.

They all made it to a private area of the beach that the Veela owned. It was privately set off so that Veela could have privacy if they wanted to... so only Veela and their families or anyone they wanted to bring with them could enter.

While the Delacour's began chatting with their friends that had also come to the beach, Riley and Fleur made off for a private little stretch around the bend, They quickly set up their towels and umbrella, and set about applying sunscreen.

"Do you need some help Riley?" Fleur asked.

"No not really. I don't burn... or tan." Riley muttered in reply as she looked at her pale skin.

"Would you help me then?" Fleur asked.

"Sure." Riley replied with a smile.

She began to rub sunscreen onto Fleur's back, though it didn't take long for the young Veela to make her move.

"Ah... I don't want tan lines." Fleur stated in a quiet voice as she pulled the string on her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground.

Riley simply smirked knowing full well, that this was the Veela's plan all along.

She continued to apply sunscreen to Fleur's back for several moments, until Fleur muttered for her to go lower.

Riley let her hands drift lower down Fleur's back, as the Veela whispered again for her to go lower, obviously she was enjoying having Riley's hands on her.

"If you want me to go lower... then this has to come off." Riley whispered as her hands drifted down to Fleur's bikini bottom.

Fleur blushed brightly and nodded, as Riley's hands found the strings to her bikini.

Riley felt her heart racing. To see the girl she loved, in all her glory... it was too enticing a thought, she found her hands trembling slightly as she kissed Fleur's neck. She felt a wetness between her legs, as an uncontrollable feeling of lust over took her. She felt amazing. Powerful. She could feel magic crackling around her, feel her chakra churning as she heard Fleur's breath catch in her throat as Riley began to pull on the strings.

Fleur made a little noise as her bikini bottom fell to the ground. Riley was hesitant for only the slightest of moments before gently caressing Fleur's rear. Fleur purred in delight, which only served to embolden young Riley who found herself kissing Fleur's neck, with a great deal of passion. One of Riley's hands began to trail forward, it slowly passed over the young Veela's hips, before coming to rest on her stomach.

Riley enjoyed the feeling of Fleur's smooth stomach.

The things she was feeling right now... they were like nothing she had ever felt before. Riley felt amazing... that's all that could be said.

Fleur let out a baited breath as she began to guide the hand on her stomach, higher. Riley continued to passionately kiss Fleur's neck and caress her rear, she was having a difficult time hiding her excitement as she felt her hand guided higher.

A moment passed as Riley felt her own breath hitch, before she felt the soft skin of Fleur's breast in her hand.

Riley had no clue why this was all happening... she thought she could control herself... but now... it was like her body was screaming for her to push forward... it was like every ounce of her being yearned for this. Now Riley had masturbated a couple of times in the past, so she was no stranger to sexual stimuli, what she was feeling now though was entirely different.

She gently began to caress Fleur's breast, which earned her a light moan from the young Veela. Hearing that moan, Riley felt a wave of pleasure pass through her body... she had no clue where it came from, but Fleur must have felt it too, since she arched her back and turned her head to capture Riley's lips with hers, while letting out another moan.

Riley felt Fleur's tongue enter her mouth and she responded passionately. Hearing her girlfriend moan, emboldened Riley as the hand on Fleur's rear, found itself inching across her hips, towards the veela's wet center. Both girls were so turned on right now, both lost in a trance, neither knew what was driving them forward like this. What had started as mild petting, was now about to become something more, and neither girl showed any sign that they wanted to stop.

Riley's fingers passed over the smooth shaven skin of Fleur's center, and the veela let out another moan as she continued to passionately make out with her girlfriend.

Riley's fingers passed over Fleur's clit and both girl moaned loudly as a bolt of pleasure shot through the both of them. Riley's fingers were just starting to feel the immense wetness that had gathered between Fleur's legs when...

" **Stop!"** She heard Kurama shout. Riley's eyes shot open and found that her and Fleur were surrounded by a chaotic sphere of rotating sand. Fleur didn't seem to notice, the raging sand, or the whipping wind, she seemed lost in bliss.

_'Kurama... what's happening?'_ Riley thought.

" **It's your Youki. Remember what I told you... your body converts excess emotion into energy. Right now you're so horny, your body is producing more energy then your coils can maintain. You're flooding the area with youki, and that youki is filled with lust... It's why your mate doesn't seem to notice what's happening around her. I'm sorry but you need to stop what you're doing. You aren't yet strong enough to control this much power... you need to learn to handle your Youki better, before getting this turned on."** Kurama explained.

_'But... we didn't even do anything... we... I wasn't... I didn't intend...'_ Riley thought in reply.

" **It doesn't matter what you intended... remember you're a thirteen year old girl, going through puberty... no matter how mature you are, you aren't going to be able to control your desires and emotions that well, and the thought of seeing your girlfriend naked, was more then enough to set off your desires, and push you to where you are now. Now listen closesly... your mate will not survive if your Youki becomes more potent... the only reason she's still standing is because she's not all human. So... calm down... take a few deep breaths... maybe it's time to explain to Fleur what's going on with you."** Kurama told her.

Riley gave a mental nod as she started to pull back her youki. She realized that Kurama wasn't kidding... this power she was releasing was enormous... if Fleur and her hadn't wandered off to a more private spot to be alone, the beach would have probably turned into a giant orgy, with how much lust filled Youki was in the air.

"Fleur... we need to stop..." Riley stated with a sigh.

Hearing that snapped Fleur out of the lust filled stupor she was in. She immediately looked to Riley, with a hint of fear and lingering desire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... but... we can't go any further..." Riley stated as she took a step back and summoned Fleur's swimwear, which by now were about fifty yards away, blowing in the wind.

"Was it something I did?" Fleur asked as Riley handed her her swimsuit, all the while Riley's eyes were on the ground.

"No... it's not you, it's me. Fuck! That's a lie. It's both of us, Fleur. Look, could you just put your clothes on? I need to calm down." Riley replied with frustration as she started to take deep, meditative breaths.

Fleur gave her a worried look, but quickly dressed. After a moment she took a step closer to Riley, eying her curiously, with the barest hint of worry in her gaze.

Riley let out another meditative breath as she opened her eyes, and spotted Fleur. She let out a sigh as she shook her head and fell down onto the sandy beach.

"I'm sorry, things got out of hand... I didn't mean..." Fleur began but was cut off by a shake of the head from Riley.

"No.. it's not your fault Fleur... it's me. I... look can you sit with me? There's something I need to tell you..." Riley replied giving Fleur a pleading look.

Seeing the look, Fleur sat next to Riley, the two young lovers sat in silence for a moment as Riley thought about how best to explain herself... finally she just decided to tear the bandage off.

"I'm not human... Fleur."

"You're not?" Fleur asked with a bit of surprise.

"I was... but I'm not anymore... or... I won't be human for much longer." Riley replied with a shake of her head.

"I don't understand." Fleur stated with confusion.

"Look... when I was born... in order to save my village from destruction the village leader sealed a demon's soul into my stomach... something went wrong with the seal, and I began to absorb the demon. Fast forward twelve years and the demon finally wakes up. Feeling itself dying, it decides to broker a deal with me, to save itself. I turned it into a summon, with my body as the temple, and it would help me perform a ritual that would turn me into a demon. In a few years time I'll become a full fledged demon." Riley explained.

Fleur looked more then a little surprised to hear this. She was always curious to hear of Riley's past, but to hear that she was used to house a demon's soul on the day she was born... that was a bit intense.

"The thought of seeing you naked... got me all excited and when I get excited well... you see... demons have a unique magical energy called Youki, they also have an ability to turn theirs emotions into youki. When I got excited all of the excess emotion started to turn into youki... and well... it started to affect the world around us... and my Youki is very poisonous... you're just lucky it wasn't concentrated or it would have killed you... we can't do anything like that again... not until I get better control over my powers... I was so lost in my desires a moment ago, and with all the lust filled youki I was releasing into the air, it was almost like you were drugged into having sex with me... almost like my own version of allure..." Riley explained as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It was just starting to dawn on her that she could have easily killed Fleur if she had allowed her Youki to manifest any more then it had.

Riley felt sickened at how close she had come to killing someone she loved... she started to hate herself, but those feelings were cut off by a passionate kiss from Fleur.

"Do not think like that! I can see it in your eyes... I am fine... do not think like that." Fleur stated with a loving warning in her eyes, as the two separated.

"But..." Riley tried to reply but she was cut off with another kiss.

"I know how hard it is to deal with a power like allure. And I know what it's like to be different. You are not human... so what? It doesn't change how I feel about you. Even if you are a demon... you are still the kind loving woman I fell in love with, therefore I have nothing to worry about... Though I am a bit weary of this demon living inside of you." Fleur stated with a warm smile.

"Oh he's not so bad... you've met him already, actually. The big red fox?" Riley told her.

"He's the demon? Sure he is ferocious looking, but I would never had thought him a demon." Fleur stated with a bit of shock.

" **I'll have to try harder."** Kurama stated with determination.

_'Please don't'_ Riley replied.

" **No- I feel like I've been issued a challenge."** Kurama replied indignantly.

_'Kuurrraaama.'_ Riley whined.

_'Hey what'd I miss?'_ Madara asked.

_'Nothin' go away!'_ Riley snapped at him, causing ghost Madara to slink back into the forest with his hands raised in defeat.

"Riley?" Fleur asked, noticing Riley spacing out.

"What? Sorry... so you're really okay with this?" Riley asked.

"Of course... I still love you. And I want to thank you for being honest... it's never easy being different... I just hope I... don't have to wait long to have you." Fleur replied with a hint of desire in her eyes and a small blush tingeing her cheeks.

"You wont. I promised that you'd be my first... and I meant it." Riley replied with a warm smile.

"Good to hear." Fleur responded with a smile of her own.

"I love you." Riley said after a moment.

"Also good to hear." Fleur replied with a giggle as the two shared another kiss.

"So... what did you think?" Fleur asked after a moment.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"Me. What you saw... and felt." Fleur replied with a blush as she thought about Riley's hands drifting over her body.

"Um... well, what I felt was amazing. Your breasts and butt felt wonderful... kinda didn't really get a look at anything. I had my head buried in your neck most of the time." Riley replied with a blush of her own.

"Oh... I'll have to remember that when we finally take our relationship to the next level." Fleur replied with a smile.

"Haha... yeah." Was all Riley said in reply, obviously flustered by the very recent memories of Fleur's body.

The rest of their day together went swimmingly, the rest of the Delacour family mentioned the strange wind that had occurred earlier, which caused the two young lovers to burst into fits of laughter.

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly, Riley visited Gringotts and learned that she was now the heir of Gryffindor, through honor passing which meant she now owned half of Hogwarts. She also returned to the school, for a few days during the summer with professor Snape to harvest the basilisk. They had hired a team of five professional hunters to assist in harvesting the beast. And in the end Snape and Riley both walked away with about ten million galleons in basilisk parts. Riley sold most of hers, while Snape held onto some of his for use in potions. All in all it was a rather quiet procedure, as Riley, Snape, and the rest of their assistants treated the endeavor almost like a meditative experience and rarely spoke to each other.

Riley and Fleur spent plenty of time together, and Riley was constantly sending off Shadow clones to train her friends. Ginny had finally accepted to join in learning how to fight like a ninja, and was busy learning the academy three. Riley had also asked if Fleur was interested in learning how to be a ninja, and after some thought she accepted and Riley began teaching her the academy three.

All of her friends were growing quickly and it seemed that they had more then a few genius' and even two prodigies in the form of Draco and Daphne. Draco was beginning to remind Riley a lot of a younger Kakashi. He learned quickly, and was eager to improve. He was already fast approaching genin level, in physical abilities, and the only one's who were even close to that were Katie, and Theo. Daphne had already started learning her first genjutsu, and she was quickly getting the hang of it. The only other person that was excelling quite rapidly was Hermione, who had already learned the tree walking exercise, and was now learning the water walking exercise.

Everyone else was at varying stages of physical training, most were being taught the leaf academy taijutsu, the only varying parts, were Theo, whom had taken to learning kenjutsu. She had also started teaching all of her friends how to use kunai and shuriken, the best users being Daphne, Draco, Pansy, and surprisingly Luna.

It was also noted by most of their parents the increase in their children's abilities. When they learned what kind of training they were enduring most were quite excited to see what would come of it, since ninja almost never left the elemental nations, and never before had one of any real skill shown up and offered to train anyone, let alone train a large group before.

Riley's training was going amazingly well, she mainly focused on learning to control her Youki during the summer break. The biggest issue with controlling it was how much denser and heavier it was then chakra. The difference was literally like trying to push around one of those little kiddy pools when it was empty, and then filling it to the brim with water and trying to move it then. Not impossible... just tough. Though when she used youki instead of chakra, the results were noticeable. The **Fireball jutsu** , which was a C-rank technique, when infused with youki, could easily overpower the **Grand fireball jutsu** , which was an A-Rank jutsu.

Riley also learned to control the poison in her youki. The basilisk venom didn't remain as it was, instead it adopted new properties and literally became like a poisonous acid. She could infuse it into her strikes, and because it was an acid it would eat through people's skin, while also entering their bloodstream, causing insane pain, and damage. She tested it out on a would-be rapist in London, and very much enjoyed the results. By the time her poison had finished running it's course the guy was nothing but a pile of bones with bubbling flesh around them.

She also took to learning four new types of weapon fighting now that she was tall enough. She focused hard on learning to wield magic with a staff, which granted her magic a surprising kick. Using a simple **reducto** while using her staff either released multiple **reducto** , or the **reducto** that was released would leave a crater the size of a house. She also took to learning how to use a sword, now that she was tall enough. She learned two different sword styles, one for a katana, and the other for a simple straight sword. The final weapons she took to learning were how to fight like her grandfather, with a hand scythe and a gunbai fan.

Riley now stood at 5 feet, six inches, she was still tall for her age, she weighed about one hundred and thirty pounds, though most of that weight was from her dense muscle mass, as Shinobi tended to have lighter frames. Her hair was down to her lower back, and her breasts were now sitting at a-cup, borderline b-cup, though no one would notice since she mostly kept her chest bound. According to Madara she was going to be a very voluminous woman when she grew older, as that was the sign of a powerful kunoichi, though he did say she wouldn't be as curvy as someone like Tsunade, since she was so tall, and lithe. One usually did not see her regular eyes any longer, as she always had her **Sharingan** , **Mangekyou** , or **Rinnegan** in her eyes, though when she didn't, her eyes were still the piercing dark blue they had always been, though now they crackled with immense power.

By the end of the summer, in terms of abilities, Madara was sure that she was the strongest warrior on the planet. Her chakra control was immense and she practiced it regularly. Her chakra levels were insane, at the rate she was producing youki, she would have as much energy as the one tails within a year. In terms of abilities, her genjutsu was off the charts, as she could cast even the most complex of genjutsu with just her eyes, her taijutsu was amazing, she possessed enough skill, flexibility, speed, and strength to put any taijutsu master in the world to shame. In terms of speed, she had her gravity seals set to fifty times earth gravity, and when released she could run faster then the speed of sound. She had also finally mastered Tsunade's super-strength, to the point where she could multiply her own strength one hundred times.

In just the few months of summer, her skills with a sword had reached Jonin level, and within a couple of months she would be at her grandfather's level when using a scythe and gunbai fan. Her medical ninjutsu was on par with Tsunade, and her sealing abilities were Jonin level, which was amazing considering she only started learning seals a few years ago, and it was the hardest skill that ninja's possessed.

However where Riley really shined, was in her ninjutsu and spell work. She had mastered hundreds of jutsu, to the point where she could perform most A-rank techniques with a single handsign. Most c-rank techniques she didn't even need handsigns for, or words for that matter. Hell her favorite S-rank techniques, **Fire style: Great fire Annihilation** , **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence** , **Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees,** and her newest techniques **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken** , **Gale Release: Rasendori** , and **Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero** , promptly named by Madara whom then decided it sucked but Riley refused to change it's name, could be used in under five handsigns or even with none at all.

The **Rasenshuriken** was Riley's completed **Rasengan**. She finished the technique for the sole purpose of scorning her father, who never managed to do so. Though she couldn't deny how awesome it was, it was a ranged attack, that attacked on a cellular level, and if used at full power could easily destroy a mountain. The **Rasendori** , was Riley's attempt to fuse the **Chidori** and **Rasengan**. The end result was an S-Rank technique that had the cutting power of the **Chidori** , and the blasting power of the **Rasengan** , thus resulting a technique that could punch through and destroy almost anything, and when the chakra ratios were perfectly aligned, the lightning and wind turned black, thus making it look like gale release. And finally **Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero** , was a fusion of the **Rasenshuriken** and **Amaterasu** , this technique could easily be classified as a SS-rank technique since it could destroy an entire city if Riley focused her energy into the attack.

Her abilities with the Mangekyou were unparallelled. She could hold someone in Tsukuyomi for several days, she could create and manipulate the black flames of Amaterasu to such a degree that she could form weapons with them like swords and spears, and even maintain them while combining them with other techniques, though where she really shined was in the use of Susano'o. She could manifest all four of it's forms, from the skeletal, to the full upper body, to the full body, and even the perfect form her Grandfather was so feared for. Her Mangekyou seemed to absorb and adapt the powers from Madara's giving her Susano'o a similar appearance to his.

Her's basically had three faces, wrapping around it's whole head, so It had a pair of eyes facing every direction. It had five arms, two in their regular position, one coming out directly below her right arm, and two arms coming out of the shoulder blade's that split at the elbow into two additional hands. **(The latter two arms are the same as Madara's from cannon, just coming out of her shoulder** **s** **, and longer.)** Each arm could manifest a different weapon, one of the front ones manifested a gunbai fan, and the other front hand had several Magatama strung together by a circular string of chakra, making it look like the Sharingan. The two back arms held similar weapons, in each of the front facing arms the hand had Scythes, and each of the back facing hands held short swords. The smaller arm that hung below her other arm, originally had an orb of black flames in it, but now it seemed to hold a small black and green sphere, with swirling energy inside of it. All in all her Susano'o was a ferocious monstrosity, with three pairs of glowing yellow eyes when fully manifested, and this description wasn't even describing what it looked like when she fully manifested the perfect Susano'o.

Her power's with the Rinnegan were increasing too. She could easily switch between the different paths, and could utilize each one it battle with immense effectiveness. She could easily use all of the techniques, and had already mastered, **Shinra Tensei** , **Bansho Ten'in** , and had learned how to perform **Chibaku Tensei,** and **Tengai Shinsei**.

Her spell weaving hadn't been neglected either. By now she had learned all of the spells up to fifth year, and was set to finish learning the rest of the Hogwarts curriculum by the end of third year. She could chain several dozen spells together in under a second, launching barrages of powerful spells at an opponent before they could even think to counter. Remus had told her that next summer she could start to practice the dark arts, so she was soon going to have that added to her incredible list of skills.

She had taken the time to learn the elemental magic, she had found in Slytherin's vault, and was quickly becoming very proficient in it. Out of the five tiers of elemental magic, she had mastered all of the first tier abilities to the point where she could effectively weave them into her spell chains, along with various other DADA spells, transfiguration's, and charms. The first tier elemental magics took the form of five basic manipulations of the elements.

Each one had essentially two forms for first tier. Fire's ranged ability, sent out small balls of fire the size of baseballs, and though small they each packed a punch and delivered a third degree burn to unprotected flesh. She could also weave dozens of them into a single spell chain, allowing her to quite literally rain fire down onto an opponent. At close range the fire could be wrapped around her wand turning it into a flaming dagger, for use in melee, when used with her staff, it made for interesting results. Waters ranged attack was similar to fires, except each of the balls of water hit with incredible force, almost like getting hit with a twenty pound dumbbell. Water's close range attack was a blast of water that knocked back opponents. Wind at range would act like the cutting curse and send blades of wind at her opponent, while at close range it would act like fire and turn her wand or staff into a razor sharp instrument of death. Earth was her second favorite elemental magic, since it only had one base ability and that was manipulating the surrounding earth. Basically with just a wave of her wand, she could force small pillars of earth to burst out of the ground, and slam into opponents with deadly precision. Finally there was lightning, which was by far her favorite. At close range lightning, would wrap around her wand or staff, effectively turning it into a stun gun, hit an opponent with it and watch them get zapped, and at range, each wave of the wand would send a bolt of lighting crashing into the target from the sky. Riley absolutely loved this ability because with her speed, and mastery over the skill she could drop almost a hundred bolts of lightning onto her opponent before he had the time to reconsider his life choices.

Kurama explained to her that her Animagus form, looked like a fox because it drew from her connection to him. The reason for her not having any tails in her Animagus form, was because she took the form of a fox demon, and because she didn't have as much chakra as the one tails, she didn't have any tails. He also explained that because the demon soul she adapted to was that of a tailed beast, she could look like whatever she wanted, but she had to have tails, that measured her chakra levels.

Kurama also explained to her that she would still have an Animagus form, even as a demon, since an Animagus took the form of ones spirit, not what they were. So while she could look like whatever she wanted when she became a full demon, she would always be able to shift into a fox demon form, her true pure form.

If there was one thing that Riley was irked about, it was how much she loved, runes and seals. The only thing she hated about them was that they reminded her of her father. Minato was one of the few practitioners of both chakra and magic, where he excelled though was seals and runes. The man absolutely adored using them because, they were basically the same art, just used in different ways. Minato was a grandmaster level at seals, and a master at runes, at least he was when Riley left, he was probably grandmaster at runes by now, considering how much he loved using them. The man was so skilled in both areas that he could use them in combat, either planting seals on opponents in battle, or carving runes with immense speed during lulls in combat. Plus, very few ninja understood seals, and even less understood runes, allowing Minato to fuck with his opponents, with incredible ease.

Still, Riley wouldn't neglect an art, even if it was one of her father's favorites, just like charms for her mother, she studied hard on runes, and was quite proficient in them.

With the end of summer coming up, Riley had to choose her electives for third year. Being able to use shadow clones, she picked all the ones she wanted to do. She settled for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient Runes.

All in all, Riley had a productive summer, things were going great, until she walked into her house, and found a table flipped over and Remus cursing and glaring at a newspaper.

"What's up Remus... Moony come out to play for a little bit?" Riley asked as she walked up to him.

Remus shot her a frustrated look, but didn't say anything, instead he simply handed her the paper and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

Riley looked down at it and read the headline. "Sirius Black, escapes Azkaban."

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered darkly.

**-Meanwhile-**

"What is to be done about this, Amelia? That murderer needs to be found!" Fudge whined as he paced back and forth in his office. The only other three present were Umbridge, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and Dumbledore.

"We'll find him Minister. I've got Aurors searching every nook and cranny, they'll find him." Amelia assured the Minister.

"This is bad. Do you know what will happen if word of his escape reaches the elemental nations?" Fudge stated with worry.

"If you are worried about how Minato will react, I'm sure the man has greater concerns then dealing with our issues." Dumbledore stated.

"Are you serious? Last time the man practically threatened war with us if we didn't do something about Black. Now that he's free, who knows what that damned Hokage will do. And don't say he wont find out... that man has spies everywhere." Fudge stated with a paranoid look, causing Amelia and Dumbledore to share a glance.

"I'm sure that's not true." Dumbledore stated, only to hear a knock at the door.

"What?" Fudge called out.

The door opened to reveal his secretary, whom looked whipped and meek, "Um... minister... the ah... Hokage is here to see you..."

"I told you!" Fudge hissed with a bit of fear, shooting a look at Dumbledore whom seemed to be contemplating whether to be amused at being proven wrong, or frustrated.

"See him in." Fudge ordered after a moment, and a few seconds later, the fourth Hokage entered the room. Dressed in full kage robes, and flanked by two ANBU, the fourth was an imposing figure.

"It's been a long time Minato, how are you?" Dumbledore greeted his old friend.

"I wish I could be better, Dumbledore sensei... however, I just received some interesting news." Minato replied.

"See... I told you. Bloody ninja spying on everyone." Fudge grumbled.

"I don't need spies to keep an eye on Britain. All I need is my subscription to the Daily Prophet." Minato replied as he pulled out the newspaper and slapped it down onto Fudge's desk.

"Now Lord Fourth... no need to get upset." Amelia tried, to placate the man.

"Upset? No. I was upset when one of my students was lost. I was upset when I found out the man responsible was a friend. I was upset when the same friend betrayed my wife and I, and killed another of our friends along with over a dozen innocent people... and I was upset when my wife convinced me that letting him rot in Azkaban was better then killing him. Now I hear he has escaped... the man whom is responsible for the loss of a young man, that I saw as a son... No... I'm not upset, Madam Bones... I'm positively furious." Minato replied with such coldness that everyone in the room felt themselves die. Not even Dumbledore was immune to Minato's fury.

"I... I... Understand." Amelia stuttered out.

"Good to hear... Now, Minister... what do you know in regards to Black?" Minato asked.

"Not much. He slipped out of Azkaban through unknown means. We've not got a single clue where he could be headed." Fudge replied.

"So... what's the game plan then?" Minato inquired.

"Not sure." Amelia answered.

"I think... maybe... I have an idea where he could be going." Dumbledore stated after a moment.

"Where?" Minato asked.

"Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"Why would that monster head there?" Umbridge inquired.

"Two things are there or will be there in a few days that could be important to him." Dumbledore replied.

"What are they?" Minato asked.

"One is Remus Lupin... I hired him as our DADA instructor this year." Dumbledore stated earning a hard nod from Minato.

"What's his importance to Black?" Amelia asked.

"He was one of Black's closest friends in school, like Peter Pettigrew... the only other friend he has is Lily but she's too far away, for him to easily reach." Minato answered with a dark look.

"What is the other thing he could be after at Hogwarts?" Fudge inquired.

"Narumi?" Minato asked with a sudden look of realization and fear.

"Yes... my assumption exactly." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Who?" Amelia asked, giving the two a pointed look.

"Narumi Namikaze, though you might know her better as the newly named Riley Uchiwa Slytherin Gryffindor." Dumbledore stated.

"Wait... lady Slytherin is a Namikaze? Wait when did she become a Gryffindor?" Fudge asked with confusion.

"Godric's magic in Hogwarts chose her as his heir when she entered the chamber of secrets and slew a basilisk to save her friend and the school. The goblins have confirmed it... looks like we'll be activating another ancient seat, in the not so distant future." Dumbledore stated with a proud smile.

"My daughter fought a basilisk? Wait! What did you say her name was?" Minato asked with surprise.

"Riley... she had her birth name moved to her middle name, and took on the new name, Riley. And yes she did fight a Basilisk... according to Severus, the fight was rather brief as she summoned a large quadrupedal creature to kill the great serpent." Dumbledore explained. Minato had an odd look on his face, something akin to pride and regret.

"Why is your daughter so far from the Elemental nations?" Amelia asked.

"It's a long story. Look... Dumbledore, how likely do you think it is, that Black will recognize her?" Minato asked.

"She wasn't even born the last time Sirius breathed free air, but he is a smart man... I wouldn't put it past him to see the resemblance." Dumbledore replied seriously.

"Fine then... Minister... I would like to place ANBU guards to watch over the school." Minato stated.

"Now hold on... do you think we're incapable of protecting our own children from this man? We don't need your assistance lord Hokage." Fudge replied.

"Oh... well what was your plan to catch him minister? I didn't realize you had a special division devoted solely to hunting down traitors and rogues. I mean you have the Aurors, but they are a peacekeeping force, not trackers." Minato replied sternly.

"Well... I say we place Dementors around the school grounds... they'll recognize Black's scent and be able to locate him much easier." Fudge replied indignantly.

"Dementors? Are you serious?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Now wait... I think I have a solution... we can't have the Dementors enter the school, but we also cannot leave this up to shinobi. Black has committed crimes against both of our peoples, so let us work together to catch him. Have a squad of ANBU guard the interior of the school, have Aurors patrol Hogsmeade, and have the Dementors guard the grounds." Dumbledore suggested.

"Very well, but if he's caught, I want him kissed on sight. I won't have that madmen running loose ever again." Fudge replied.

"Agreed. I'll give my Shinobi orders to execute him if they capture him. Black is a twelve year old problem that needs to be dealt with." Minato agreed.

The two leaders shook hands and set things in motion for the following year.

**-Later-**

"I have two very important assignments for you. A man whom has caused me much distress has broken free from prison in Britain, we believe he will try to infiltrate Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You ten, will guard the school and keep an eye out for him. He's an Animagus, with the ability to take the form of a Grim... a black, shaggy dog. If you see one, capture it on sight, utilize the seals I've provided you, they should reveal his true form. When you have confirmation on the target... kill him. Everything you need to know is in your assignment folders, remember you will be in a school, so no breakage, I don't want wounded children." Minato explained before two teams of ANBU black ops.

"What is the second assignment lord Hokage?" one of the two captains asked.

"My eldest daughter is in this school. You are to learn everything you can about her, but do not approach her, under any circumstances... the only exception to this is you, Dog." Minato stated looking at the other leader, a Dog masked captain.

"Very well, Lord Hokage." Dog replied formally.

"You may leave... except you Dog... I need to speak with you." Minato stated, earning a nod, the ANBU departed, all except Dog.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Dog asked.

"Enough formalities Kakashi... I need you to talk plainly." Minato replied tiredly.

"Very well, sensei." Kakashi replied as he removed his mask.

"I need you to do something special for me Kakashi..." Minato began.

"What Sensei?"

"I need you to keep Narumi safe... she changed her name to Riley, but supposedly she still looks the same, only a little older. It's been six years since she left, and apparently she's done some amazing things since she's been gone, but I'm still worried what'll happen if Black gets his hands on her... I still remember what he did to Peter, that poor pudgy bastard." Minato explained with a tired look in his eyes.

"Forgive me sensei but... I don't think she needs any help. She became a Jonin of the land of fire at eight... I'm pretty sure she can handle a man like Sirius Black." Kakashi replied.

"I know... it's just... it's hard not to worry... look just please keep an eye on her? It has to be you, you're the only one who would do it anyway without me asking, and she won't accept any help if she knows it's from me." Minato stated sadly.

"I'll keep an eye on her sensei, but I don't think you have much to worry about." Kakashi replied with a sigh.

"I hope so Kakashi... I hope so..."


	17. A year of Crap

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 17

"So... are you ready for your third year?" Remus asked as he and Riley entered the platform.

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't have to start with a murderer getting loose." Riley replied.

"Yes... Sirius escaping is quite troubling. But it isn't our concern. The ministry will find him. You just need to focus on getting through this year without trouble." Remus replied.

"Haha... a dream Remus, that's just a dream." Riley replied with a grin.

"So... who do you think you'll be getting as a DADA instructor this year?" Remus asked.

"No clue, but if they suck, I swear to all the gods, I'm going to, quite literally erase the position from Hogwarts." Riley replied with a fire in her eyes.

"Well I don't think you'll have that problem. From what I've heard he's quite skilled at DADA." Remus replied with an amused look in his eyes.

"So you know them? Who are they?" Riley asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Remus replied as they reached the train.

"Oh come on Remus, tell me." Riley stated.

"Hm... well, in my humble opinion he's quite a skilled and charming individual. If you can get past his furry little problem." Remus replied with a chuckle at his own wit.

"Wait! You? You're teaching DADA this year? Remus, that's awesome!" Riley replied happily.

"Now... don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends. I expect the same level of work you put into your other classes, and I expect you to help your fellow students when they need it." Remus replied sternly.

"Sure... no problem Remus. Man, this year's gonna rock!" Riley stated happily as the two boarded the train and found a quiet cabin.

From there, Riley's friends filtered in and out. They all got to meet Remus, and show off their new ninja skills. The train ride went pretty quickly until the train came to a screeching halt.

Riley was sitting with Remus, Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy when all of the lights on the train went out.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Something evil is on the train." Riley muttered as she activated her **Sharingan**. A few moments of silence passed before they all felt a chill enter the cabin. Suddenly, they all saw a dark figure appear outside of the cabin door.

The door slowly began to open and a dark hooded figure poked it's head in.

"Whoever you're looking for is not here." Riley stated to the creature, as the rest of her friends cowered in it's presence. The cold terror that flooded the room could only come from a being such as this. It's pitch black, tattered cloak, revealed it for what it was, a Dementor.

The creature seemed to look at Riley before reaching forward.

"Get out." Riley growled as the creature advanced further. The being seemed fixated on Riley and continued forward even as she stared it down. Remus was ready to shoot to his feet, the **Patronus Charm** , ready on his lips. He knew Riley could handle it, but it never hurt to be ready.

Suddenly Riley raised her wand, and without speaking, a white fox shot out of her wand and slammed into the dark creature. The Dementor was pushed back out of the cabin and hovered in place for a second before gliding off.

"Everyone alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah... bloody hell, what was that thing?" Blaise replied.

"A Dementor. A guardian of Azkaban. It must have been searching the train for Sirius Black. Good work Riley, your **Patronus** was as strong as ever. Keep watch over your friends, I need to speak with the conductor. And if any of you need some, I have some chocolate in my bag, it helps, believe me." Remus told all of them as he hurried out of the cabin.

"Those things are guarding Azkaban? I had heard that place was hell on earth, but I never imagined it could house something as terrifying as that thing." Draco stated with a shake of his head.

Riley fished out the chocolate from Remus' bag and handed them all a piece. As she was doing so she sensed chakra above her.

"You guys wait here... I need to go check something." Riley told them as she **Shunshined** onto the roof of the train.

She spotted a few dementors floating away from the train, but other then that it was barren. She extended her senses along the train's exterior and found what she was looking for.

She took a few steps along the edge of the train, stopping a few feet from the end of the car.

"I know you're there. Come out." Riley hissed.

A second or two passed when suddenly four figures jumped out of the space between the train cars.

The four figures turned out to be Leaf ANBU black ops.

"Wow... to be able to sense us that easily. You truly are as skilled as they say." The Anbu captain stated. He was wearing a hawk mask and seemed genuinely excited, almost like this was his first big mission as captain or something.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked, with a bit of venom.

"Hunting down Sirius Black." Came a reply from behind her. She glanced back and spotted six other Anbu, had gathered there, the one leading the pack though was who drew most of her attention.

"Dog? What are you doing here?" Riley stated with a smile.

"Like I said, hunting Sirius Black. The Hokage wants him dead." Dog replied.

"Yeah... I'm sure he does. So is this all cloak and dagger or are you supposed to be here? Cuz if you're not, I've got no reason not to send you guys home." Riley stated with a fire in her eyes and a crack of her neck.

"No need for that. We're here on official business. We've been tasked with guarding the school, in case Black shows up there." Dog told her.

"What makes you think he'll show up here?" Riley asked giving Dog a curious look.

"Well... one of his old friends happens to be here. Not to mention the daughter of the man he betrayed..." Dog replied with a shrug.

"I see... well, if Black want's to show his face at Hogwarts, I'll be sure to tear it off. Good hunting boys." Riley stated. "Oh and Dog... do drop by for a chat whenever you're able, it has been too long since we've seen each other."

With that she **Shunshined** back into the train.

"What were you able to get?" The hawk masked captain asked one of his subordinates as soon as she vanished.

"Ha... holy shit! That girl has as much chakra as a kage, and her control over it is phenomenal." The squads sensor replied.

"Only as much as a kage? That's odd." Dog mused.

"Why?" The hawk masked captain asked.

"I knew her when she was little. She was eight the last time I saw her, and she had way more chakra then even master Jiraiya. To think that she's downgraded to just Kage level. She must have some of her chakra sealed up." Dog explained.

"Holy shit! Are we sure she isn't a Jinchuriki?" One of the ANBU asked.

"She is actually... I'm surprised you've forgotten." Dog replied with a chuckle.

"What? How the hell did a Jinchuriki slip so far off the grid?" One of the Anbu asked.

"She left. Simple as that." Dog replied with a shrug.

"That isn't right. Jinchuriki are too powerful to let roam free. Just because she's the Hokage's daughter doesn't mean she get's to be off gallivanting in some school for little witches and wizards." The hawk masked captain stated.

"Hmph... well... it isn't up to you Hawk... she's the head of three most Ancient and most Noble houses. Which in these lands makes her akin to royalty. Make a move against her, and you'll find yourself locked in Azkaban." Dog replied.

"Why the hell would these fools place something that dangerous, in such a high up position? Don't they know how dangerous Jinchuriki are? Take one look at Kiri and you'll see what happens." Another Anbu asked.

"They have no clue. But they'll learn. Jinchuriki always cause chaos and carnage, wherever they go. She'll show her true colors... and when she does, we'll be there to drag her back to the Leaf." Hawk replied.

"Well Hawk... I wish you the best of luck in trying to drag her anywhere. After all, six years ago she nearly killed one of the Sannin using only one technique, and managed to nearly kill Weasel after he took out the Uchiha. And she did all of that, without needing her Bijuu. All of that power you felt is her own... she only has a demon's soul inside of her... nothing else. So... go ahead and try antagonizing her... though when you piss her off... not if, when... I'll make sure to tell your loved ones you died a fool's death. Like a child prodding a bear with a stick." Dog replied with condescension towards his foolish co-captain, as he walked away.

"Don't worry guys... we wont allow a violent rogue Jinchuriki to remain free. If it causes trouble, or brings any harm to these children, we'll drag it back to Konoha, in chains if we have too." Hawk said to his fellow Anbu, earning nods from most of them.

"Not to mention, if we take her back... maybe the Hokage wont be so depressed anymore." One of the Anbu noted, earning more nods.

None of the Anbu noticed or felt the presence of Riley directly below them in the train car. With her enhanced hearing she could easily make out the sound of a fly farting from a block away, so it was easy to hear what the idiotic ANBU were planning.

"Let the games begin boys." Riley stated with a viscous glint in her eyes.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, all anyone wanted to talk about was the Dementor that slipped aboard, eventually they ended up at Hogwarts. Where they began the opening feast.

Dumbledore announced the presence of Dementors on Hogwarts grounds, until Sirius Black was captured. He also introduced Remus as the new DADA instructor which earned some cheers from the Slytherins. He also announced that special guards had been placed within the school, and even though they probably wouldn't be seen, they were there.

From there, the school year began quite simply. Things went along as usual. Classes began, Riley began to train her gang in the chamber of secrets, and all of this was observed by spying ANBU. Though one of the DADA classes with Remus did prove to be interesting. It was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Remus had brought a Boggart into the class. He asked a few questions about it, and then showed everyone the spell to defeat it, **Riddikulus.**

Once everyone got it down he had them all line up and let them have a go at the Boggart. The creature took the form of their worst fear, so it was quite interesting to see people's greatest fear. Turns out Ron's was Snape, which made Draco laugh. Turns out Draco's was a pissed off Hermione, which made everyone laugh, though it made the Slytherins laugh especially hard as they watched Draco get chewed out by Boggart Hermione for a good thirty seconds before he murmured the spell, which then caused Boggart Hermione to break into an Irish gig.

And more then a few of her friends greatest fears were in regards to her. Which wasn't all that surprising considering she had made a few of them piss themselves with just a glare. Finally it was Riley's turn and everyone watched with great intensity. Most of the Gryffindor's were also taking mental notes, as this was their chance to finally have some ammunition on the Slytherin queen.

Remus gave her a slightly worried look before opening the cabinet, and letting the boggart out. Everyone's breath hitched in anticipation, but none of them could be prepared for what came out of that cabinet. Not the Gryffindors, not Riley's friends, not Remus, not even the dog masked ANBU hiding in the ceiling rafters.

Gasps of horror were heard as blood splashed out of the cabinet along with body parts. Remus' eyes widened in horror, at the sight before him, but nothing could compare to what was to come. What came stumbling out of the cabinet was a naked, deformed Riley. One with long jagged teeth, and a grin that stretched inhumanly on her face. Her entire body was soaked in blood, and there were bits of flesh hanging from her teeth and hands. Her nails were now long and sharp, bloody strands dangled from them as the boggart advanced with this insane gleam in it's eyes. Though what made it worse... especially for Riley and Remus, was the severed head it carried in it's right hand... it was Fleur's.

All of the kids stared in stunned horror, none of them could move, the sight before them was too gruesome... too horrible.

Remus was able to recover quicker and shot a look at Riley, he was surprised to see tears streaming down the girls face. He quickly raised his wand to banish the boggart, but Riley was faster. With a viscous snarl she fired a bolt of pure magic out of her wand, that punched right through the boggart, killing the creature and causing the scene to fade.

Riley then fell to her knees and started crying.

Remus was by her side in a flash.

"I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her..." He could hear Riley muttering to herself, repeatedly. Horror etched into her features.

"Class dismissed." Remus told the students, as he tried to break Riley out of her stupor.

Not many of the students moved, some were still too stunned by what they just saw, some were busy puking, others were making their way to Riley, wanting to offer their sympathy and comfort.

"Riley... it's okay... it's gone... Fleur's fine..." Remus whispered into Riley's ear as the girl let out another pained sob.

"I wont hurt her." Riley repeated to herself, her eyes wide in horror.

"I know you wont Riley... Fleur's fine... she's fine... I'm so sorry that happened." Remus whispered as he held the young girl in his arms. He could see most of Riley's friends gathered around the two of them. Draco was knelt next to them his hand on Riley's shoulder. Tracy was also knelt next to them, reassuringly rubbing Riley's back.

"What was that, Professor?" Goyle asked.

"That... is the kind of thing a shinobi fears." Came a reply from Dog, whom hopped down next to Riley and Remus.

"What? Who are you?" Pansy asked.

"Just someone concerned for his little sister, that's all." Was dogs reply as he knelt next to Remus and the crying Riley.

"I often forget... you aren't like other children. Where kids your age are afraid of the dark, or spiders, or professor Snape... you fear what you may become... should you ever lose yourself... I'm so sorry Riley... I forgot... I would have never had you face the boggart had I recalled." Remus stated with a curse, angry at himself for allowing someone as mature as Riley to face a boggart, that reflected that maturity.

"It's okay Remus... I'm okay." Riley stated as she finally stopped crying.

"It's okay Riley... Fleur's just fine... I'm sure if we go have a chat with the headmaster, he'll allow you to go see her." Remus offered.

"Yeah... I... yeah... I think... I wanna see her..." Riley said with a nod as she wiped the tears from her eyes and got to her feet.

"You gonna be alright?" Draco asked.

"I will... that just... hit a little too close to home... I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Riley muttered.

"Hey... no worries... nothin' a quick trip to the mind healer cant fix." Theo tried to joke, earning a dry chuckle from Riley.

"You still owe me that talk Dog." Riley muttered as she walked past him.

"Later... go see your friend." Dog replied as he patted her shoulder. Earning a nod, Riley continued to allow herself to be escorted out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office.

Most of the children departed to either go find their friends, head to madam Pomfrey, or go throw up some more. Soon there was just Riley's friends left in the room, with Dog.

"What did you mean when you said that what we saw was a shinobi fear?" Daphne asked the Dog masked Anbu.

"She was born a ninja... raised by ninja, in a ninja village. Ninja know the horrors of the world better then anyone... you guys may train to be like her... but until you plunge a kunai into a man's heart and watch the light leave his eyes, until you set a man aflame and listen to him scream... you don't know the true horrors of combat. Riley does... what you just saw was a fear most great shinobi possess... the fear of hurting those they love... the fear of becoming monsters. She'll be alright though. Once she sees her friend, and knows that she's safe, she'll feel much better." Dog replied.

Riley's gang could only shake their heads in reply... it was hard to know a friend held such pain... for some reason... all of them felt the need to do better, to try and help Riley. To become greater then they were so that they never succumb to that fear.

"So... anyone recognize the head?" Dog asked.

"Yeah... that was her girlfriend Fleur... must have been why it hurt so much." Tracy replied.

"Girlfriend? Really? Now that is interesting." Dog mused to himself as he turned and vanished in a **Shunshine,** not noticing who else had been watching.

After a quick explanation to Dumbledore, he agreed to let Riley leave to see Fleur. It saddened him to see the flickering agitated look in Riley's eyes... he could tell she was worried, and needed to see her girlfriend, to ensure that the things she witnessed, weren't really real. Remus used Riley's custom portkey to jump right to Fleur's location.

Fleur was right in the middle of her Transfiguration class, when there was a loud crack, right next to her. Her eyes shot over and she was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace. She recognized the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo instantly.

"Riley... what is wrong?" She asked as the younger girl held her tightly.

Riley didn't respond she just held Fleur tighter and let out a pained sob.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fleur's teacher asked as she approached. Remus was standing off to the side, and immediately approached the woman. He introduced himself and told her in a very low voice, the reason for the interruption. The woman looked appalled at what she heard, and shot Riley a look of sympathy.

"Fleur, please take your friend out into the hall, so that you two may have some privacy." Her teacher told her.

Fleur nodded and struggled to her feet. It was a little difficult with Riley hanging off of her, but she managed. As soon as she made it to her feet she began to walk Riley out of the classroom.

"Okay... what happened?" Fleur asked, once they were in the hall.

"I'm sorry... just dealt with a Boggart, and the bloody thing showed you dead..." Riley replied as she held onto Fleur. Every part of her thanking the gods that she wasn't hurt. The logical part of Riley's mind knew that it was just a boggart, that what it showed her was all fake... but... that didn't change how much it hurt to see. Ever since the whole debacle on the beach, Riley had always kept her powers reined in. She always kept her youki under control, and all because of this... because she didn't want to hurt the people she loved.

Seeing Fleur's severed head... seeing that it was her, whom was responsible... it was too much for the thirteen, soon to be fourteen year old girl to handle.

"Oh Riley..." Fleur cooed, as she cupped Riley's cheeks and kissed her.

"I was the one that killed you, that's what made it hurt so bad. I just had to come see you... make sure you were okay..." Riley muttered with obvious shame carved into her features.

"Riley... I love you... and I trust you. You would never do anything to intentionally harm me. You are always so gentle, and loving. You are kind in everything you do... you know... you're more angel then demon, I think." Fleur stated with a warm loving smile.

"But..." Riley began, but was cut off by a kiss from Fleur.

"I am fine. You have never hurt me... and you never will. You have better control over yourself then anyone I know. Think about it? You had a naked veela, begging you to have sex with her, and you refused because you did not want to hurt me. That is an incredible feat of control." Fleur told her with a smile.

"It wasn't easy." Was Riley's response.

"I would hope not." Fleur added with a giggle.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Staring lovingly into each others eyes when Fleur finally leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Feel better now?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied with a shy smile.

"Good... now, run along, I have to get back to my lessons." Fleur stated with a smile.

Riley nodded and turned to find Remus, she made it a few feet, when she felt the need to say something.

"Fleur..." Riley stated looking back at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes?" Fleur asked in reply.

"I love you... I love you so much." Was Riley's response.

"And I, you." Fleur replied with a happy smile as she turned and headed back to her class.

Riley simply smiled in return and tracked down Remus. The two quickly departed back to Hogwarts. They ended up just outside the grounds, due to the anti apparition and portkey wards around Hogwarts.

"So... are you gonna be alright?" Remus asked as the two walked towards the school.

"I'll be fine... it's alright. I'm not mad at you Remus. I never should have taken part in that exercise. I've seen and done things these kids couldn't even imagine. It was stupid of me to take part. The boggart could have taken the form of anything... I guess I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse." Riley replied.

"Ha... you are probably the only person who could say something like that with a straight face. You see yourself carrying your girlfriend's severed head, and your reply is, 'well it could've been worse.' That's... that'd be almost funny if it wasn't so sad." Remus replied with a chuckle.

"Heh... I guess you're right. That is kinda sad, isn't it?" Riley said with a chuckle of her own.

"So you're sure you'll be alright?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah, Remus... I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though." Riley replied with a warm smile.

All Remus could do was smile at her tough girl attitude. She was strong, and she would move past her fear, she just needed time, and he knew that. He just hoped it didn't take too long.

The next couple of days were very interesting as the school quickly descended into anarchy. Upon returning, Riley's friends offered up three different reactions to the whole situation. Some like Daphne pretended it never happened. Some like Tracy offered their support. While others like Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle, became very protective of Riley. Tearing down anyone whom attempted to use what they saw as an excuse to get back at her.

Of course some of the idiot Gryffindor's decided to use this info to their advantage. And rumors quickly began spreading that Riley was really a monster in disguise or that she was crazy. To many of the kids, no sane person could ever think up something like what had been seen in that classroom. If Riley's greatest fear was turning into a deranged murderous psychopath and cutting peoples heads off, then what the fuck else was wrong with her?

She started to get those looks again, the same looks that she used to get from the people of the hidden Leaf. This of course pissed her off, and made her feel like shit, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

Only a few of the truly suicidal decided to actively attack her. There were more then a few instances where fights broke out. The first was two days after the whole boggart, incident and Riley was walking down the hall, with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna, and Hermione, they were all on their way to charms and about to part with Luna, when they passed a group of fourth year Gryffindors.

As they passed, they all heard one of the Gryffindors say, "There goes the psycho and her caretakers."

Riley grit her teeth in anger at hearing that, and would've spun around and kicked the shit out of the four idiots, but Luna grabbed her arm, and laid her head on Riley's shoulder and guided her away from the group. While Luna walked Riley away, Hermione was busy stopping Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle from beating the ever loving shit out of the four idiots.

The Gryffindors, being morons, started to taunt the Slytherins to the point where it drew the attention of a teacher... that teacher ended up being professor Snape. Who walked up, just as the Gryffindor's started shouting about evil Slytherins. This caused Snape to sneer, and give each one of the Gryffindors a weeks detention for bullying younger students. Gryffindor also lost like twenty points for bullying.

The next day wasn't much better. Ginny got into a fight with Ron, when he walked up and tried to drag her away from Riley and the gang. This caused a shouting match which ended in both Ginny and Ron drawing their wands on each other. This in turn caused Riley's gang to draw their wands on the poor idiot, which in turn caused all of the surrounding Gryffindors to draw their wands and point them at the nearest Slytherin.

The fight was averted when the Weasely twins both walked up to Ron and slapped him upside the head. Calling him an idiot and reminding him, something about how their mother had told him not to bully Ginny about being a Slytherin, as it just meant she was more cunning and wise rather then noble and brave. They then shoved Ron away, while both muttering 'dumbass' under their breaths as they did. They both offered their apologies to Ginny, which in turn ended the fight.

One of the hardest hit by this whole debacle, was Katie, as she was taking some major flack from her own house, as she supported Riley, and would often snap at any whom attempted to harm her, or belittle her in any way.

So many people whom saw the boggart, either knew that Riley was a much more mature individual and thus her greatest fear was not something childish like a spider or Snape, but was in fact becoming a monster and hurting the ones she loved. Or they saw it as, she was a monster or seriously fucked up in the head, and the boggart was basically acting like a mirror, reflecting on what she really was or how twisted her mind must be. Some even believed that Riley was really the monster they saw in the boggart, and her 'greatest fear' was killing whomever the severed head belonged too.

This in turn caused most people to either A, become afraid of her, like most of the Puffs, or B, turn hostile towards her, like the Gryffindors and some of the claws.

In Katie's case it got so bad, that she actually got into a screaming match with a fifth year Gryffindor, to the point where she hexed him with a very unique spell, that caused his balls to contract tightly and painfully, though the spell only lasted an hour.

The next day the boy walked up to her in the great hall, right in front of all the teachers and punched her hard across the face. Riley was about to dive out of her seat, to stop the second hit the boy prepared, but that one was caught by Katie herself, whom furiously kneed the boy, in the nuts, repeatedly, like six times and then grabbed the back of his head, while he was doubled over, and drilled him in the face with her knee, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Needless to say, Katie got detention, for hexing his balls, but the stupid fifth year, got expelled for attacking someone like that.

Riley was able to easily heal the red mark on Katie's face, sadly the boy was huge for a fifth year, so he had a lot of strength, though with her ninja training, it hadn't hurt that bad, more surprising then anything else.

Of course the Gryffindors were not happy about Katie's attitude and they secretly tried to kick her out. Riley of course allowed her to stay in the Chamber of Secrets, which is where the group had been training for most of the year so far.

About two days after being kicked out of Gryffindor house, Hermione went to Flitwick and told him what had happened. In turn he went to McGonagall whom was furious with her house for what they had done. Gryffindor then lost about fifty points, and Katie was asked to return. She refused since she knew she would just be bullied more in the house. McGonagall understood her decision, and had now been watching her Lions like a hawk, anytime they stepped out of line she pounced on them. Needless to say, for the first time since their arrival the Weasely twins were actually earning the house points for standing up for Katie, Ginny, and Riley, rather then losing them for their pranks.

Hell, Hermione, Luna and Neville were also facing a shit ton of backlash for standing up for Riley. Hermione got into a fight with a boy in Ravenclaw house who called her a complete fool for allowing a monster like Riley to control her. This fight ended with her kneeing the boy in the balls, and storming off. The next day he showed up to continue their argument, though by this time Draco had heard what had happened and pounced on the fool the second he started picking a fight with Hermione.

Challenging the moron to a dual between their two houses, just as Riley had done on their first day, he quickly kicked the guys ass by disorienting him with the **clone jutsu** and hitting him with a stunner. Needless to say, he had the stupid claw apologize to Hermione and then swear to never speak to her again.

Neville had been constantly badgered by his fellow puffs, as to why he was willing to spend so much time around Riley and the other Slytherins. Needless to say, Neville was getting fed up with their pestering, and he probably would have done something stupid if one of the older puffs hadn't stepped in. This helpful puff, was a sixth year named Cedric Diggory, whom was basically the prince of Hufflepuff house. He said that Neville knew Riley and the other Slytherins better then they did, and if he trusted them, then they probably weren't that bad. All of the puffs looked up to Diggory, as he was quite charismatic and was basically the epitome of what it meant to be a puff.

The Claws had also started to bully Luna some more, stealing her stuff, and locking her our of her room, when she left to shower. Luna being one to generally avoid conflict, did not tell Riley, and instead secretly moved into the chamber with Katie. Of course Riley being a fucking master of reading people, quickly figured it out, and went to Flitwick, though not before stealing some of the stuff from the Claws whom had stolen from Luna and hiding their stuff in the professor's offices so the students would never find them.

Flitwick was pissed, and immediately took points from his house and assigned detentions. He told Luna she could return if she wanted too, but she refused stating that the Nargles had infested Ravenclaw house and it would be difficult to survive, with so many of the mischievous little devils around.

Things were quickly spiraling downward, the speed at which tension was building up, was completely unnatural. It almost felt like there was an unseen force guiding all of the craziness forward, though the fights and everything quickly came to a halt, when word spread to the students that Sirius Black had been spotted in Hogsmeade. This put the whole school on edge and everyone was suddenly terrified of their own shadows.

A few days later, and things got even more tense when the Gryffindors reported that Sirius Black had attacked the painting that guarded their dorm.

The school was quickly spiralling into chaos, and if Riley had known just how bad things would soon get, she probably would have killed the Leaf Anbu, all except Dog, but she didn't know... and things were only now truly beginning to spiral into chaos...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Truth of pain

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 18

**(Flashback- Six days after school starts)**

"Why do you care about her so much sempai?" a boar masked anbu whispered to Dog, as they watched Riley helping another student in charms.

"She's my friend... what else is there to say?" Dog replied with a shrug.

"The others think she's dangerous." Boar commented.

"Do they? What do you think?" Dog asked in reply. He was eager to hear what the rookie anbu had to say. Most of the anbu on this mission were rookies fresh out of training. They were handling a matter of importance to the Hokage but if they happened to fuck up, at least the village wouldn't suffer. In fact, Dog was the only veteran anbu on this mission. The second longest standing member, was his fellow captain, whom had been an anbu for three years, and was only just promoted to captain. Dog had to show him the ropes, and gauge his performance as well as gauge the rest of the team as well.

Most new Anbu were headstrong, and a lot of the newer members were civilian born, which was causing a rift to form in the corp. Roughly two fifths of the anbu division was civilian born, while the rest came from long standing families of ninja. Now while most of the ninja born knew that they served the Hokage, and only the Hokage, the civilian born didn't see it that way, they believed that anbu served the village and whomever was running it. From an outsider looking in, it would appear like both sides followed the same line of thought, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

The civilian born ninja, not just in anbu, but in the entire force, knew that the council were the ones who really ran the village. The Hokage would just keep things in order, and protect the village, but the council really ran things. They thought up new laws, they handled finances, they handled agriculture, and infrastructure. All kinds of things like that fell under the council's control, and the Hokage was losing more and more power each day. Most people didn't even realize that the Hokage couldn't even declare war with another nation without the council's approval. To those who knew the truth, about how far the title of Hokage had fallen, they could only ask 'why?'

The answer wasn't surprising... the village was too damn big! Counting everyone, there was over two million people living in Konohagakure no Sato, and that number continued to soar with each passing day. With so many people to manage the Hokage just had to delegate powers to assistants, so that things could be micromanaged, without the Hokage having to do it all.

The problem was that too much power was delegated to people who weren't the Hokage. It started with the second Hokage, whom never wanted to sit in an office and do paperwork. He was a warrior, and like a warrior, he chose to live on the battlefield, thus his assistants handled the day to day operations of the village. When the Third took over is when the population really boomed, and suddenly more power needed to be delegated to others so the Hokage could remain focused on the big issues.

This was one reason why Dog hated politics, and it was also the reason why he was leaving the corp after this mission. He had been looking for an excuse to leave for a while, and Naruko would be graduating from the academy in a few months, so he could return to being a Jonin, and take her as a student. The problem came in the form of whom else he would have to take as a student if he wanted to leave. That problem being Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi was an amazing man, though he was also a busy man. Having to spend so much time away, so that he could support Sasuke and the rest of the surviving Uchiha. This of course left the impressionable young Sasuke, open to more malevolent role models. Role models like some of the older surviving Uchiha children, whom hated Itachi for murdering their parents. Sasuke had also awakened the **Sharingan** , during Itachi's massacre, making Sasuke one of two Uchiha in the village whom possessed it. This of course led to the council taking a keen interest in the young Uchiha, which pissed off Itachi, but when he tried to speak out against the council, that's when the High ranking and dangerous missions began to flow in, and Itachi found himself away from the village for weeks at a time. Soon, Sasuke started to hate his brother, and the two drifted apart, leaving poor Itachi heartbroken.

The end result of this, was Sasuke turning into quite the little shit. The kid was good, he could actually take on Naruko and beat her if he was trying. He was a true prodigy like his older brother... but the kid was an asshole. He was pompous, mean spirited, often looked down on others, thought the world revolved around him, and didn't work well with, or respect others. The council wanted Dog to train the little fucker in the use of the **Sharingan** since Itachi was too busy to do so. Of course Dog had to accept, otherwise he'd find his resignation paper, getting lost in the system somewhere, and he'd be unable to leave. Though deep down he knew what the council really wanted, they just wanted Sasuke on Naruko's team. He knew they planned for the two to get together to create powerful offspring, especially since they knew that Naruko, also possessed the genetics required for the **Sharingan** even if she had never awoken it. Though she had tried, ever since learning of Riley possessing the legendary Dojutsu, Naruko had pushed herself to awaken the **Sharingan** so she could surpass her older sister. Though she never managed it.

And where was Minato during all of this bullshit? training his precious Naruko, of course. Even after having Riley leave, little changed. Naruko was still the light of her parents world and the village still filled the Girl-who-Lived's head with ideas of grandeur.

Dog simply shook his head and waited for Boar's reply, it took a few moments and Dog started to get impatient. "Well?"

"I'm not sure. She's powerful... and I don't know if I trust something that powerful just sitting here for any crazed madmen to come and take. I'd feel safer if she were in the Leaf, where the Hokage could keep an eye on her." Boar replied after a moment of thought.

"Well then you're a fool. Not as big a fool as Hawk, but still a fool." Dog stated.

"Sempai?" Boar asked, sounding confused.

"That girl down there doesn't like the Leaf. But I don't think she hates it. I'm pretty sure all she wants is to be left alone. If I'm right, then it would be better for us to just leave her be, otherwise that dislike for the leaf, will turn into full blown hate, and when that happens, then we need to worry about her coming after us. I'd rather not get to that point and just leave her alone." Dog replied sagely.

"Hmm... that's an interesting point." Boar reluctantly agree.

"Smart man." Dog commented as the class was dismissed.

**-Two days later-**

"Captain." Boar stated.

"What is it?" Dog asked in reply. He was currently doing his rounds through the castle, checking to make sure there was no sign of Sirius Black.

"I think captain Hawk is up to something." Boar stated after a moment.

"Really? Why is that?" Dog asked.

"The last few days, he's been watching the Hokage's daughter, almost like he was trying to figure something out, and earlier today he and his team had a meeting and they seemed really pissed off about something when it was done." Boar informed him.

"'Sigh' I didn't think the moron would actually try anything. What are they up too?" Dog replied.

"I don't know... but it seems as if they have been watching the Hokage's daughter, very closely since then, almost like they're waiting for something." Boar replied.

"Damn... alright. I'll handle this, you continue a search of the castle, I don't want Black to sneak by, while we're busy dealing with in-fighting." Dog ordered as he headed off to find Hawk.

Meanwhile, Hawk was hiding in the rafters of one of the hallways, glaring down at Riley as she conversed with her friends before class. After a moment they entered into the nearby classroom. Hawk moved to follow but before he could move, Dog appeared in front of him.

"Hey there Hawk... I've been hearing some interesting things about you and team 61, why don't we have a chat?" Dog, said sounding far too nice. Before Hawk could reply, Dog grabbed him and carried him via **Shunshine** to a private location.

"What do you want Dog? I'm busy." Hawk snapped out, sounding incredibly irritated.

"I hear you and your team have been having little meetings behind my back. I also hear that you've been acting a little dickish lately. So... what's up?" Dog asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Dog. We were only discussing how to better handle our mission." Hawk replied curtly.

"And... why are you suddenly so much of asshole?" Dog inquired.

"Uh... look... I guess, it's just being so far from the hidden Leaf. I mean you really couldn't get further from it then here, we're pretty much on the opposite side of the planet. I guess I'm a little irritated being so far from home." Hawk explained.

"Okay... I'd buy that. If I was a fresh Genin... or an idiot." Dog replied with an amused chuckle.

"I'm being honest." Hawk stated.

"I'm sure you are. Just like I'm sure that this has nothing to do with Riley." Dog said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph... so I don't like being around that little brat, so what?" Hawk snapped out.

"So what? So... we're on an official mission, hunting a fugitive... act like a goddamn professional! You're not some fucking fresh Genin, or even some rookie Chuunin. You've been in ANBU for three years! Fucking start acting like it!" Dog snapped in reply.

"Alright... you really wanna know why I don't really like that girl? Well just take a look at the Hokage. The man has been miserable since she left, and we've had to deal with a miserable Hokage for the last six years, while she's been off playing schoolgirl, so forgive me if I'm a little upset by her presence." Hawk replied indignantly.

"You didn't seem overly bothered by that fact, before you remembered that she was a Jinchuriki. In fact... after you remembered you became quite hostile towards her." Kakashi pointed out.

"Look... I don't think that Jinchuriki, even ones with only part of a demon inside of them, like her, should just roam free. Jinchuriki never cause anything other then trouble. Plus look at what she's doing... she's been teaching those 'friends' of hers techniques that belong to the hidden Leaf. I can't believe you're just okay with that?" Hawk stated, sounding very upset by that.

"So she's teaching her little friends how to wall walk, it's not like every other ninja on the planet doesn't already know how or anything. It isn't a big deal." Dog replied.

"Those techniques aren't what I'm talking about. She's started to teach that blonde haired boy the **F** **ireball Jutsu** , and the big fat kid, with the large chakra reserves, she's started teaching him the **S** **hadow Clone Jutsu**. These are our village's secret techniques! Something has to be done about this!" Hawk informed him in an agitated tone.

"Oh gods... don't be such a drama queen. Sure those are abilities she learned while in the leaf, but technically, the **Fireball Jutsu** belongs to the Uchiha, and their extended families which includes the Uchiwa. So she can teach it to whomever she wants. The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** on the other hand... well... what can I say, the village shouldn't of chased away someone who knew a secret technique." Dog informed him before finishing with a shrug.

"I don't understand why you aren't more worried about this? This girl is obviously trouble." Hawk shot at him in frustration.

"And if I recall you wanted to bring that 'trouble' back to the Leaf?" Dog reminded him.

"I simply think she should be somewhere that someone like master Jiraiya or the Fourth can keep an eye on her, not half way around the fucking planet." Hawk rebutted.

"So... you're just an idiot is what you're telling me?" Dog tried to bait him into getting angry and getting to the real root of this issue.

"I don't get you! There is something seriously fucked up about that girl, and you refuse to see it!" Hawk rebutted while also refusing to take Dog's bait.

"Oh... is that it! You're just like all the other moronic villagers whom can't seem to look past the demon sealed inside of her. Listen to me very well when I say this... SHE! IS! A! NORMAL! GIRL! Whom happens to have a demon's soul sealed inside of her. She isn't the fucking Nine Tails!" Dog fired back with enough venom to cause lesser men to wither.

"That's not what I'm saying... There is something wrong with her! Just fucking look at what she can do! That child became a Chuunin at Eight, Jonin at Ten. And she never went to the academy. Sure you were young when you became a Chuunin, but you at least went to the academy and grew up in a time of war. She didn't." Hawk explained.

"Anything else... cuz if not, you're really just being paranoid." Dog replied condescendingly.

"Oh... there's more. That child, nearly killed one of the Sannin at eight. Eight! She nearly killed one of our top ANBU the same year. She also managed to awaken the **Sharingan** and master it, and unlock a new variation of it, in less then a year! Plus there's everything she's done since coming to this school. Since being here, she has basically seized control of Slytherin house, to the point where the older students wont even think of acting out, for fear of angering her. She also killed a troll, and a fucking Basilisk, which according to one of my squad-mates, can still kill people with dojutsu. And... she's already mastered most of the spells here at the school. Most of the teachers are teaching her fifth and sixth year spells. Not to mention she seems to have made friends with nearly every influential member of her house, which will be a huge bonus to her in the future... I'm pretty sure I missed something, but to sum it all up in one statement, 'The girl is thirteen, almost fourteen, she should not be able to do all of this shit!'" Hawk replied.

Dog stood there for a second, thinking about everything that had been said, after a moment he finally replied. "It is a bit odd... but some people are just extraordinary."

"You're right... people like you, and Weasel are extraordinary. People like the Hokage's are extraordinary. People like the Sannin are extraordinary! This girl... beat a Sannin in one hit!" Hawk replied with anger.

"So what? Lady Tsunade was not ready for that attack. If she had, things would have gone much differently, I'm sure. But beyond that, what's your point? She's amazing, why does that piss you off so much?" Dog fired back.

"It doesn't piss me off that she's amazing... it's why? You don't seem to see it but I do. The answer is right there, sealed into her stomach." Hawk stated darkly.

"Oh Gods... you see! This is what it ALWAYS comes back too. She has the Fox's soul sealed inside of her, that must mean that she's it. So let's do the stupid thing and try to kill her and therefore it... but wait... when it dies, it always comes back!" Dog shouted in reply, having enough to hear with this constant bullshit.

"Do you take me for a fucking idiot!? I know that she isn't the fox. If the Fourth's seal can hold back all of the Fox's power within lady Naruko, then it surely can hold back it's powerless soul." Hawk shouted back.

"Then what the fuck does the Fox have to do with this?" Dog asked.

"I think it's training her." Hawk stated, causing Dog to actually recoil in surprise. Dog actually had to take a second to analyze that statement. He had never thought about that before, about the possibility of Riley being in contact with the fox, and getting trained by it.

"Being amazing is one thing... but you don't become amazing without help. I think it's training her. I think it's been helping her since she was little. I think, it's the reason she's here. The longer I watch her, the more I think it's true." Hawk stated.

"What do you mean?" Dog asked, his eyes narrowing as he did.

"I think... it wanted her away from the village. How could she know so much about the laws of the Land of Fire? How could she learn all of those jutsu and abilities, without ever being taught? How could she know so much about the world? About politics? And fighting? Her treatment in the village couldn't of been that bad... it might've sucked, but so much that she'd run half way across the planet? And now, she's gathering allies... preparing for the future. That girl... has put a lot of planning into the future... just look at all of her 'friends' and you can see it. This reeks of the fox... all of the older kids are scared of her. The kids in the other houses, hate or fear her. She's got a spy in each house, and she's close to all the teachers... this is all too much of a 'coincidence' don't you think?" Hawk explained sounding very serious about everything that he was saying.

"So what? What is it you plan to do if you're right? You've said it yourself, she took on a Sannin and won... what are you or anyone else, going to do to her? I wasn't kidding on the train when I told you that going after her in any way will result in a fool's death." Dog stated darkly.

"She needs to be brought back to the Leaf. No one here has the sealing knowledge to prove me right. But on the off chance that I am, and she isn't just a fucking miracle of nature, the Hokage needs to check on the seal. Repair it. Change it. Hell do something to cut her off from the fox." Hawk replied.

"Look... if you wanna take up your fears with the Hokage... you go on ahead and do it. But until he gives the go ahead... 'I' am the only one allowed to interact with her... got it?" Dog responded in a commanding tone.

"She's under the influence of a demon. I know it. You watch... when things get crazy here, like they have every year since she arrived, you'll see what I see. Then you'll realize the truth." Hawk replied darkly.

"Yeah... I'm sure I will." Dog replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he turned to walk away.

"My sister was a member of squad 31, Dog. You remember them don't you? Sent to escort the Hokage's daughter to the council chamber's and she put them all in the hospital. We were never told what happened to that squad, but we all knew. We all knew that it was her who did it. My sister lost her hand on that day... her squad-mates weren't so lucky. One is still in a coma, even to this day!" Hawk told him.

Dog stopped to listen to Hawk's words, he then glanced back at him. "So this is about revenge?"

"No... not revenge. Just giivng you some back-story... you see, none of them ever told anyone about what really happened to them. But my sister talks in her sleep... and I watched over her, for the month it took her to recuperate. I listened as she whispered, about glowing red eyes, and animalistic snarling. About the rage she witnessed in those horrible red eyes. When I asked her about it... she refused to say anything... well mostly... she did tell me one thing... she said that in all her years, she had only ever seen that kind of rage once before, and that was when the Nine Tails attacked our village. The fox is doing something to your 'friend' Captain... You'll see, in time... I just hope that when the time comes... it isn't to late to save these kids, and maybe her as well." Hawk replied somberly, before **Shunshining** away.

Dog stood in silence for a few moments, reflecting on what he had heard. A few seconds passed before he said to himself, _'You're wrong... … … god's I hope you're wrong.'_

Days passed and it was the day of the Boggart incident. Now while Dog had been hiding in the ceiling rafters, Hawk had been hiding just outside the window. Hawk had seen everything, he watched as all of the students recoiled in horror at seeing Riley's boggart, he watched the horror on the young girl's face as she saw her greatest fear and he knew, he knew deep down inside that he was right. The fox was influencing her, and she was afraid of what she would become.

While Riley was escorted out of the room, Hawk returned to his team, to tell them what happened. Being of a similar mindset, they all agreed with him.

"We need to do something. We can't just wait around for her to become like that. She has to return to the village so she can get help. Jinchuriki were never meant to roam free... even ones who hold no real power, fall under their demon's influence." One of the anbu stated.

"I agree... she has to go back... but how? We can't force her... she's far too powerful." Another added.

"We have to make her want to go back." Hawk stated.

"How?" One of his squad-mates asked.

"We sever every connection she has here at the school. We put the pressure on her, and her friends, until she has no choice but to leave, then we swoop in and offer her sanctuary in the Leaf. That should get her back." Hawk explained.

"Okay... descent idea, but how do we go about it?" Another one of his squad-mates asked.

"We turn the school against her and her friends. We make it so bad that in order to protect her friends from further persecution, she'll leave. We plant the seeds of fear and hatred in the students and use the house rivalries to ignite a feud, and we use the feud to force her to leave." Hawk told them.

"What about the mission? What about Black?" The only woman on the team asked.

"What do you think would matter more to the Hokage, having a man he hates killed, or having his eldest daughter back?" Hawk replied sternly.

"Alright then... let's get started. Maybe if we can get her to go back to the village, the Hokage wont be so depressed all the time." Another said. They all nodded in agreement. They all knew that the Hokage was depressed over the loss of his daughter, he buried himself in training Naruko, and in paperwork to avoid his problem. The village wasn't running so smoothly with him like that, and they needed the Hokage at full potential in order to protect the village. The council could run things, but the Hokage wasn't doing his job to the fullest of his abilities, wasn't putting his heart into it. Maybe having Lady Narumi back in the village would help him, and also her. Either way, they needed to get Narumi under control... she was too dangerous to be left free, so far from those whom knew how to control such power.

The team then began to plan out what they would do. It was decided that one house would be drown in fear. One in hate, and one would be a mixture, as to maximize the effects.

From there, the team split up and headed for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses. They split up, with two heading to the puff's house, two to the Ravenclaw's and Hawk heading to the Gryffindor's

In the puff house, the Anbu started to use discreet Genjutsu to force the third years to see the demonic form of Riley following them. They would wait until the third year puffs explained what happened to the other years, before doing the same thing to them. An atmosphere of fear, and paranoia set in at Hufflepuff house, as the ANBU were exceedingly effective in their task.

In Ravenclaw house the two set about studying and then **henging** into third years, and spreading rumors of what they had heard.

"...And I heard she was carrying a severed head." the **Henged** anbu explained to some older Claw.

"It was a boggart, a reflection of her greatest fear. No need to get so worked up about it." the older student replied.

"No.. that's not what I'm saying. From what I hear... her greatest fear... was killing that girl, whom's severed head she was holding... not looking like a monster." the Anbu replied.

"What do you mean?" The older student asked.

"Think about... all of the Slytherin are afraid of her. They all do what she says, without thinking about it. I think maybe the Gryffindors are right... she might be some sort of monster in disguise. And I think the Slytherin know what she is, and that's why they fear her so much." The anbu explained, she could see the seed take hold in the older claw's mind, even though she didn't fully believe it yet... she had planted the seed. "Do yourself a favor, watch her, watch how she acts when people challenge her... maybe we'll learn the truth."

"Also... I have noticed that all her 'friends' are all top of their classes. Even those idiots Goyle and Crabbe. It just seems odd to me, that everyone close to her is now amazing at magic... It just doesn't sit well with me." And with that, the disguised ANBU left, using a genjutsu, to make the Claw forget whom she had, had this conversation with, but leaving the conversation intact. The claw wouldn't notice the lack of recall, it was a looped memory, if they tried to recall whom they had the conversation with, their minds would loop over to what had occurred in the conversation instead, thus preventing them from remembering anything but the conversation but not allowing them to notice the lack of recall.

And that's pretty much how things went in Ravenclaw house. The two Anbu would plant the seeds of fear and doubt into the minds of the students. They were so affective that some of the claws could later be found in the library researching dark creatures, looking to perhaps find something that could lead them to answers. Of course that was when the Anbu got a brilliant idea and left a book open on a table that described demons, and how they could take human forms.

In Gryffindor house, similar events were transpiring. Instead of planting the seeds of fear and paranoia, Hawk was stoking the headstrong Gryffindor's anger. He would henge into the students and spread gossip and rumors, but instead of drawing attention to Riley possibly being a monster, he focused on her being dark instead. Hawk knew enough about Britain's society to know the hatred between the dark and the light families. Almost every Gryffindor was light, while almost every Slytherin was dark. So Hawk used that to his advantage.

He went around prodding the Gryffindors by reminding them that Riley was the reason they kept losing points, and the reason why they couldn't win the house cup. He also acted like a typical Gryffindor and pointed out that given how much political power Riley was gathering, and how powerful she was, she was acting a lot like an up-and-coming dark lord. He simply pointed out that, all of Slytherin house followed her... and since they were all dark... that made her akin to a dark lord. Hawk spoke in such a simplistic manner that it was easy for the Gryffindors to understand and agree with his conclusion. He then began to track down the biggest idiots in Gryffindor house, and began planting the seeds of heroism in their heads. He started to fill their minds with lofty ideals, and the idea of being heroes by stopping this fledgling dark lord.

It didn't take long after Riley's return for things to explode. Fights started to break out, and suddenly all eyes were on Riley. The Anbu quickly began to lay on the pressure, by goading the students in secret. They had to be careful lest Dog's team find out what they were doing. Eventually they decided it was time to attack Riley's friends.

The Anbu would henge into different Ravenclaw's and steal Luna's stuff, or lock her out of her room. They'd push the other claws into confronting Hermione. While in Hufflepuff house they started to push the puffs into trying to get Neville away from the dangerous Slytherin's. Naturally the puffs being all into loyalty and defending one another, were easily pushed into confrontation with the Longbottom heir. Things were even easier in Gryffindor house as Hawk began planting the seed that Katie was working for the Slytherin's and spying on their house. It wasn't that hard for the Gryffindor's to buy it, with them seeing dark wizards in every corner now a days.

Then Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor entrance portrait, and the ones whom were supposed to be watching it, were busy trying to start a riot in the school. Hawk's team quickly came up with an excuse as to their members absence from the Gryffindor common room. They simply stated that he heard some students discussing a secret, and decided to follow and listen in, thinking it might give them some info that could be relevant to there mission. It wasn't going to get them out of trouble or anything, but at least no one would go looking into why they weren't at there post.

For the next few days the Anbu were on high alert looking for Black, and therefore could not continue with their plans, everything was quieting down as an atmosphere of paranoia, and fear, descended onto the populous of the school.

Riley was walking down the hall by herself when she heard two people walking to catch up with her, before she could turn to see who it was she felt two people drape there arms over her shoulder and start to guide her to a side hall.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little Slytherin Queen." one of the now identified Weasely twins stated.

"We've been looking for you. Got something we wish to discuss." The other said as they made it to their destination.

"What can I do for you guys?" Riley asked as she slid out from under their arms and turned to face them.

"We've come to do a little bit of business." Said George, or was it Fred?

"Yes... you see we've had our hands on a rather interesting artifact for the last few years and while we normally wouldn't wish to part with it, certain things had come to our attention that require we approach you with an offer." The other twin added.

"You wanna sell me something? What is it?" Riley asked.

"A very useful map we've had in our possesion for quite some time... shall we show it to her, Gred?"

"That we should Forge."

Then one of the twins pulled out a piece of parchment. He also pulled out his wand and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." then he tapped his wand onto the paper and after a moment, ink marks started to appear. It took a few moments but finally Riley understood what she was seeing. It was a magical map of the school, that also listed where everyone was. They opened to the page that showed where they were, and as clear as day, she could see the three of their names right there. She also saw Kakashi's name about five yards away... probably up in some rafters or something.

"Wow... that is a useful artifact... I have to wonder though... why are you so willing to part with it?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"Well you see... we wanted to thank you for looking out for our little sister. Ron's been pestering her ever since she was put into Slytherin house, so that's why we're willing to show it to you." One of the twins replied.

"The reason we're willing to sell it to you, is that you offer good business, and we can't lose one of our best jobs." The other twin added. What he was saying was true... since the whole Boggart incident, the Slytherin's including Riley had been offering the Weasely twins payment for pranking certain targets, whom were annoying them.

"Yeah, and with everything that's been happening, we all know things are likely to explode, and when they do, spells are gonna start flying. So it's best to know where all your enemies and your allies are at all times. Besides, the Marauders always looked out for the younger years and always targeted bullies. We wouldn't be doing our duty to them if we didn't offer help to one of our friends." Fred, or maybe George stated.

"What do the Marauders have to do with this?" Riley asked.

Both the twins smiled and folder the map back to it's cover. Riley read the words on the front, it said 'Moony, Dash, Wormtail, and Padfoot, are proud to present, the Marauder's Map.'

"Those are the names of all the Marauder's. Great fellows them. Would give anything to meet 'em." One of the twins stated.

"Alright, how much?" Riley asked.

"Hm... well,"

"Since you've taken good care of ickle Ginny,"

"I'd say fifty galleons." The twins alternated back and forth.

"Deal! And I'll throw in a bonus... I know who all of the Marauder's are. Though you might not like to know." Riley told the two. She saw their eyes light up at the prospect of learning whom their heroes really were. They accepted and Riley quickly pulled out her money pouch and handed them their money.

"Alright... tell us." The twins stated in unison.

"Well... sadly... Wormtail is dead. His real name was Peter Pettigrew. He was killed by Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot. Dash is actually a woman, the rest of the Marauder's called her that because her animagus form was that of a doe, and she was very fast. She left to the elemental nations and married Minato Namikaze... you might know her better as the mother of the Girl-who-got-lucky-and-lived, Lily Namikaze... and finally Moony, is our own DADA teacher Remus Lupin." Riley told the two.

"Wow... that is heavy." One of the twins commented.

"Yeah... sucks what happened to most of them, but Remus is awesome. Definitely need to see if he has any tips for some novice pranksters." The other twin added.

"Well, shouldn't be too hard. He may seem like a stick in the mud, but when you get him going, Remus is quite the prankster. I learned a lot from him when I was little, it's where I learned to become a prankster myself." Riley told them.

Both shared a look before offering a bow. "Oh, dearest Queen, forgive us for not knowing our place. You were raised by one of the Marauders, you are truly royalty." The two said in unison earning a chuckle from Riley.

"You boys stay safe alright? Murderer runnin' around here." Riley told them as she took the map and headed off.

She walked about ten yards before stopping and looking up to where Dog was hiding in the rafters.

"You got time for that talk now?" Riley called up to him.

In a flash he was by her side. "Sure... I've got time."

"So... how are things?" Riley asked as the two started walking.

"Fine... this is my last mission in ANBU, afterwords I'll be rejoining the ranks as a Jonin. The Hokage asked me to train Naruko." Dog informed her as they walked. Dog's appearance drew the attention of a lot of the students, they whispered amongst themselves, pondering whom the dog masked man could be.

"I'm not surprised. So how is the Girl-Who-Lived?" Riley asked, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"You know Naruko. Headstrong as always. She's grown a lot. I'd say she's easily Chuunin level. She thinks about you a lot. Never says anything but I can tell she's thinking about you." Dog replied.

"hm..." Was Riley's reply as they kept walking.

"So... how have you been? Your last few letters never mentioned anything about a girlfriend?" Dog asked giving Riley a look.

"Yeah... well... there was a good reason for that." Riley replied with a huff.

"And that was?" Dog asked with amusement.

"I didn't want you and Itachi giving me shit about it." Riley said with a bit of a blush.

"Ha... whelp too bad, cuz here I am. So, tell me about her?" Dog asked with a chuckle.

"Please don't." Riley muttered.

"Aw... is someone embarrassed? Come on, what's she like? Give me some details?" Dog inquired.

"Fine... her name is Fleur, she looks... …. exactly like the severed head you saw my boggart carrying. She's french, a veela, she's kind, beautiful, fun to be around, quite the flirt, and whenever I'm around her I just feel like... I don't even know how to describe it." Riley told him. Dog could tell from the look in her eyes that she was deeply infatuated with this girl. Whomever she was, she must have been someone amazing to get Riley to act like this.

"You sound like you're in love." Dog commented.

"I am. We told each other that we loved one another a little while back. I really care for her." Riley said with another blush.

"Huh... wow. Well, good for you. I hope you two make each other very happy." Dog said, though you couldn't see it, you could tell from his tone that he was smiling under that mask of his.

"So... you found love yet?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Yeah... my precious Icha Icha. She's the best woman I've ever met, and she'll never leave me." Dog replied as he pulled out his favorite book, and hugged it to his chest, comically.

"Dumbass." Riley muttered. There was a pause before the two burst into laughter. Both happy to be in each others company once again.

The two continued to talk about random things for a little while, with Dog teasing her some more about Fleur. Eventually they went their separate ways, promising to meet again soon.

That night Riley used the map to locate the rest of the Anbu. She quickly dispatched shadow clones to start spying on them, to learn what they were up to. She also sat awake trying to find Sirius Black on the map. She speant nearly an hour looking before she spotted something very interesting. A name that shouldn't have been there.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Riley muttered aloud.

" **DA! DA! DUM!"** Kurama bellowed out.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Madara asked.

_'Yeah what was that?'_ Riley asked as well.

" **Just being dramatic... Sorry... sorry 'bout that."** Was the fox's reply, before it burst into laugher.

"Fucking Fox." Riley muttered as she shot up and headed for the door, eager to find the person listed as 'Peter Pettigrew.'


	19. Dealing with it

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 19

Riley crept through the halls, closing in on Peter Pettigrew's location. She watched as he headed towards what appeared like a hallway on the map but no one seemed to use it. She had almost made it there when she saw him slink out of the hallway and immediately vanish from the map, signifying that he had left Hogwart's grounds. Riley made it to the location of the unused hallways, and found that it was just a plain stone wall. Curious, she examined the wall, it took her a few moments but she found a stone that was slightly jutting out. Pushing it in caused the wall to open slightly revealing a secret entrance.

Riley decided to try and track Pettigrew, since she required answers as to why he shared the same name as a dead man. She followed the hallway for several minutes, it led her down a flight of stairs and then out into a small access way that was hidden at the base of the castle. She stepped out and stared across the field before her. She could see the Whomping Willow swaying gently in the breeze but other then that, she couldn't spot anyone.

Cursing under her breath, Riley returned to her room. She kept a shadow clone scanning the map, to try and locate Pettigrew when he returned. The next day after lessons, she went to Remus with the map, to ask about what she had seen.

"Hey Remus... you got a moment to talk?" Riley asked as she walked into his empty classroom.

"I don't have many papers to grade, so yes I have a moment." Remus replied.

Riley walked up to him, she could clearly see the telltale signs of anxiety that the man displayed whenever the time of the full moon neared. It was appearing that night, and Remus was just finishing up grading papers before port-keying to the island to let Moony out to play.

"You remember this?" Riley asked as she pulled out the Marauders Map.

"Where did you find that?" Remus asked with amusement as he took the map and examined it.

"Got it from some friends who swiped it from Filch." Riley replied, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"You know he confiscated this from us our last year." Remus mused, a distant look in his eyes as he recalled those days, long since passed.

"I had a question about it?" Riley stated a moment.

"Alright shoot." Remus replied.

"How accurate is the map?" Riley asked.

"Completely. It draws off of Hogwarts' wards, to identify anyone in the castle. It's never been wrong." Remus replied.

"That's very interesting." Riley muttered.

"Why?" Remus asked with a curious look.

"Last night, I was using the map, and I came upon a most curious sight. The name 'Peter Pettigrew'." Riley informed him.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise at hearing that.

"That's impossible. He can't be alive." Remus eventually stated.

"Well, either he somehow survived or the map is wrong. Which is it?" Riley asked.

"I can't be sure. Unless the map was somehow jinxed, it shouldn't be fooled by anything, not even polyjuice potion should be able to fool it." Remus told her. The look on his face showed that he was deeply concerned by this revelation.

"Well the only other option is that Pettigrew is somehow alive." Riley stated.

"But if Peter is alive, then why the hell has he been in hiding for so long?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Maybe he was afraid of Black?" Riley suggested.

"While Peter may not have been the bravest individual on the planet, he was by no means a fool. No one had ever escaped Azkaban until Sirius. With Sirius in prison, he should have known that it was safe to come out of hiding. Even if he did fear that Sirius may have somehow escaped, why did he not come to me, or Lily, or hell even Minato? Any one of us would have offered him sanctuary." Remus informed her with a look of puzzled frustration.

"I'll have my clones keep an eye open for him. If I spot him again, I'll be sure to grab him so we can get some answers." Riley stated.

"Hm... be weary. Peter's Animagus form was that of a rat, and it fits his personality and style quite well. If he's been in hiding all this time, then maybe there is something we are not seeing." Remus mused.

"I'll keep that in mind, Remus. Now I..." Riley stopped as a rush of memories hit her, from one of her shadow clones.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Son of a bitch! I've gotta go!" Riley stated, and before Remus could question her, she **Shunshined** away.

**-Clone Memories-**

Riley had located all ten of the Anbu the night before, and she had sent clones to stalk them. This particular clone was stalking the anbu captain whom wore a hawk-like mask. He was currently in Gryffindor common room, hiding in the ceiling. He looked to be just watching the students so Riley's clone didn't really think much of it, but after a couple of hours of sitting there, the captain began to move. When the common room was empty he transformed into one of the students and just stood there, he looked to be listening almost like he was waiting for something. A couple of moments went by before a few of the older Gryffindors started to approach.

As soon as he heard them, he started to pace back and forth.

As they entered they immediately noticed their pacing house mate.

"Hey... what's up?" Riley noticed that the one asking was Oliver Wood captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She also knew from Katie that he was a real hard ass about winning the cup for Gryffindor this year. It really pissed her off, since he forced the team to get up at early hours to practice, plus after the rumors about Katie being a spy started, he began to treat her like crap, since he feared she was feeding info to the Slytherins so that they could win the cup.

"Hey... Oliver, I was just looking for you." The disguised Anbu said as he walked up to the small group.

Riley's clone all the while watched this happen. She had thought that he was simply keeping an eye on the Gryffindors since Black had attacked their house directly, but now she wasn't so sure. She listened intently to what was happening.

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"It's Bell, I found out where she's been hiding. We were right. It looks like after she bailed on us, she went running right to the Slytherins. They've got her all hooked up over there. She's got her own private chambers, and she's even been practicing magic with them." The captain stated. At hearing this the Gryffindors looked furious, but none of them could match Riley. Her clone had it's teeth clenched in anger, as it put the pieces together. This was why everyone was so pissed at her and her group. This motherfucker, and maybe his whole team were fucking with the students and turning them against her.

"That fucking traitor! I knew I should've hexed the shit out of her the second I heard. She's been acting strange ever since she started hanging out with that little bitch, and her band of merry snakes." Oliver growled out in anger.

"Well now we know for sure. She's a traitor, and she's working for the snakes. Now you don't have to feel bad about kicking her off the team." One of the other lions offered up to Wood, whom was fuming at the perceived betrayal.

"Oh... I'm gonna do more then that. When I see that little traitor again, I'm gonna send her back to rest of the fucking snakes in pieces!" Oliver shouted as he kicked one of the nearby couches with all his might.

"Hey man... don't get too crazy. If McGonagall hears you talking like that, you'll be off the team, not Katie." One of his friends warned him.

"No... I get it now. We haven't won the cup, since that little bitch Riley came to this school. Now we know Katie is a spy, she's probably the reason we haven't walked away with either the house or the Quidditch cup. She needs to be taught a lesson... all of our hard work, and that little bitch has been buggering us since she joined the team!" Oliver fired back in reply.

"I agree. We can't let her continue to screw us like this." The disguised Anbu captain stated, which caused Riley's blood to boil.

"But how do we get her without getting caught?" one of the boys asked, Riley's clone quickly recognized the youngest Weasely male, Ron.

"The Willow! We lead her out to the Whomping Willow... that'll give her her a scare." The disguised captain suggested.

"Yeah I like it. I'll just tell her we have a meeting around there, then we'll drag her nice and close to the bloody tree, and let her think about the choices that led her to being a slimy snake." Oliver agreed with a wicked grin. He and the rest of the group quickly left, and the Anbu captain departed as well. Riley's clone spent the next hour or so following him as it created an additional clone to follow Wood.

Eventually she followed the Hawk masked captain to a small alcove hidden in the rafters of one of the hallways. Waiting for him were the rest of his team.

"Alright. We'll be keeping a close eye on Narumi tonight. If my plan works... by tomorrow, she'll have revealed her true colors." The Anbu captain informed his team.

"We'll be welcomed back as heroes by the Fourth for bringing his daughter home." One of the Anbu gave a light cheer.

"And she will no longer be a threat to these children." Another added, earning nods from all the Anbu present.

"Checkmate Kyuubi. The Hokage's daughter will soon be free from your manipulations." Hawk said as the Anbu all sank into the ground, leaving Riley's pissed off clone in the shadows.

With a snarl the clone popped. And with that, the memories went rushing to the original.

**-End clone Flashback-**

Riley ran by a window, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sun was just about to set. She knew if Oliver was going to make his move, it would be when it was dark out, and no one would notice. McGonagall wouldn't complain about her team having a meeting at night, and they would lie about where they would be.

Riley entered the great hall and dashed towards her group.

"You guys seen Katie?" Riley asked as she got closer to them.

"Yeah... Wood just walked up and told her they were having a meeting in regards to Quidditch." Tracy replied.

"Shit!" Riley hissed, though she did remember that her clone was following them, so Katie wasn't in danger, still she wasn't one to take risks. She knew it was time to tell her friends what was really going on.

"Alright... our group is under attack. Foreign shinobi, brought into the school to protect it, have been using the other houses to strike at us." Riley told her group.

"What? Why?" Daphne asked.

"Me. I told you guys that I was born in a ninja village, but I never told you which. I was born in the land of Fire, in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. There are men in the castle right now that are Leaf shinobi from the same village. You remember how I told you about the shinobi ranking system?" Riley told them/ asked them.

Earning nods, she continued. "Well... these guys are Anbu, the village's elite black ops unit. They were sent here to hunt down and kill Sirius Black. But it seems that one of the teams sent, has another motive. They want to take me back to the hidden Leaf, to reunite me with my family. I left years ago because my family abandoned and neglected me. Now that I'm someone of worth, they want me back. Now these Anbu are using their techniques to sabotage our reputation, and turn the other houses against us." Riley told her group.

The reaction amongst her friends was pretty much the same, downright fury. They were absolutely pissed that someone was targeting them, and you could easily see the burning fire of vengeance in some of their eyes.

"Now... they've launched a plan into action to try and force me to snap and do something that'll allow them to force me out of this school. They've tricked Wood and his team into thinking that Katie betrayed them. Now they're leading her out to the Whomping Willow, and they're gonna use it to scare her... but I have a feeling that the Anbu aren't gonna let it stop there. If nothing is done, I'm afraid Katie is gonna end up hurt... or dead. So I need two volunteers to come with me, to help me deal with these fucking morons... and I need the rest of you to head back to Slytherin house and round up all of the first and second years. Take them to the chamber of secrets... when we kick the shit out of Wood, and his team, the school might erupt, and I don't want our house caught in the crossfire. Once the kids are safe, rally the older years and let them know whats happening." Riley ordered them.

"I'll go with you." Draco offered.

"Sorry Draco... I need you to rally the Slytherins I may be the Queen, but you're the Prince. They'll listen to you, plus you're the second strongest of our little group here. We need to keep the power balanced." Riley replied, Draco didn't look to happy about it, but he nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll go." Blaise offered.

"Me too." Theo added.

"Fine... Draco, get everyone to safety. If things explode I don't want our house to come out of this too worse for wear." Draco nodded and turned to the others, ready to issue orders.

"Daphne... I need you to go let professor Snape know what's happening. The teachers are probably the only ones whom can stop the school from exploding. Tracy, find the Weasely twins. They've stood up for us all this year, I'm sure they're not involved with Wood and his scheme, so let them know what's going to happen. Neville, the puffs have pretty much kept their heads down all this year, let Cedric know what's going to happen, so he and the older puffs can keep the younger ones out of the line of fire. If things erupt it will be with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other. We're outnumbered in that case, so let's get organized." Draco began to order his friends about. Riley could only smile as she, Theo, and Blaise walked away, Draco was quickly turning into quite the leader, and Riley was sure he would be one of her greatest friends and allies in the future.

"Alright you two, hang on. I'm going to **shunshine** us out there." Riley told the two boys. She placed her hands on both of their shoulders and with a poof they were all gone.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Alright Oliver, why the fuck did we have to come out here when it's cold as tits?" Katie asked.

"Well it's quite simple, we're here to talk strategy, and how we're going to cripple those bastard Slytherins so we can win the cup." Wood replied.

"Alright then, what's the plan?" One of the Gryffindors asked. As he spoke Katie finally started to take notice of something, and that was the seven or eight non Quidditch playing Gryffindors that were approaching them.

"What are they doing here?" Katie asked.

"Oh... them? They're here to help us deal with a problem." Wood replied with a smile, that put Katie immediately on edge.

"What problem?" Katie asked as she noticed everyone staring at her. She also just now noticed that the two redheads were not in fact Fred or George, just two boys wearing wigs.

"Well... we've leaned some interesting information about there being a snake in the lions den." Oliver informed her.

Katie instantly knew she was in trouble. He hand shot to her wand, but the second her hand touched it, an **Expelliarmus** hit her and sent her wand flying. Cursing she looked around, trying to spot an opening in which she could make a run for it, but the group of around fourteen Gryffindors had surrounded her completely.

"Now Katie that wasn't nice... we just wanna talk." Oliver chided.

"Fuck off." Katie fired back, without fear. That was one of the things Riley had taught them, never show fear to your enemy, seeing that kind of weakness, that kind of submission would often drive them to do worse then what they originally planned.

"Ooh mouth on her. Maybe when she's finished dealing with the willow, we can show her how to use it?" One of the older Gryffindors stated with a lust filled gaze.

Katie was about the swear at him when she noticed something off about a few of the guys, their eyes were smoky, and cloudy. Almost like they were under the affect of a potion or spell of some sort.

"Sounds like a plan." Wood commented as he pointed his wand at her.

"But first..." He added with a grin as he motioned for her to walk towards the Whomping Willow.

"Oliver..." Katie stated as she raised her hands.

"Start walking Katie... I'd hate to have to drag you over there." Oliver replied with a dark grin.

"Come on Olly... we've been friends for years... whatever is affecting you guys, you've gotta fight it." Katie said to them as she took a step back.

"No clue what you mean Katie... the only thing that's affecting me is an immeasurable amount of rage, at being stabbed in the back by you. And for what? That fucking slut, over in Slytherin house! We are your team! And you fucking betrayed us! All for that fucking bitch!" Wood shouted at her, suddenly very angry.

"Don't call her that!" Katie shouted back without thought.

"What did that fucking evil slut offer you huh, Katie? Position? Power? Maybe a piece of that sweat ass?" Wood demanded as he took a menacing step towards her. All of the other Gryffindors did the same. Each had a look in their eyes, each was obviously being affected by some sort of spell or potion.

"Don't fucking call her that!" Katie shouted even louder, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Oh... I see. I get it now... that's what she offered... a taste of her sweet nectar... hehe... I didn't know you were such a fucking slut Katie." Wood mocked her with a laugh.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Katie shouted with rage, as she took a menacing step forward only to fall back just in time to dodge the **Bombarda** that hit right where her feet were.

"It feels good to be right." Wood mocked as he played with his wand. Katie glanced around at the group looking for any sign of help. She knew all of these people, most were older but there were one or two in her year and bellow. She also noticed the youngest Weasely boy amongst them, with that same disgusting look of lust in his clouded eyes. She also noticed that sitting on his shoulder was a rat, his pet rat to be exact. Scabbers... but she had to wonder, she thought she had heard that it went missing yesterday.

She also noticed the rat was watching her intently with a gleam in it's eyes. That gleam in the tiny mammal's eyes, for some reason made her more fearful for her life, then she was a moment ago.

"How about we just get to the fun stuff? We'll be sure to send what's left of you back to your precious Slytherins. Who knows maybe the 'Queen' will find some use for your soiled remains." One of the boys suggested earning nods from the others, and even a squeal from the rat.

"Alright... I hope this doesn't hurt." Oliver muttered as he shot a weak blasting curse at her. Katie back flipped away to avoid it surprising the Gryffindors with her agility.

"Come here you little whore, I need you to scratch an itch of mine." One of the boys stated with a cruel grin as he took a step closer. Katie raised her fists, and got into a fighting stance. She was surrounded, she knew her only chance was to fight her way through. She couldn't give up, Riley never allowed them to give up, she never let them fall or linger. She would drag them up and force them onward, and Katie wouldn't disappoint her by just giving up when the situation was hopeless... after all, while they were assholes... they were right about one thing... she really did want Riley to notice her.

One of the boys raised his wand and began the motions for another blasting curse when the sound of bone snapping was heard. Everyone's eyes shot over, and they spotted Riley standing there holding the boys wrist, crushing it with her brute strength.

"Yeah... no." Riley muttered as she suddenly exploded in a blast of air, sending half the group of Gryffindors flying and stunning the rest.

Katie stayed on her feet and was about to make a dash for freedom when a gust of wind appeared in front of her. From it appeared Riley, Theo, and Blaise. Each one appeared and fired a stunner at the first person in sight, this resulted in half the remaining Gryffindors dropping to the floor.

" **Expelliarmus!** " Blaise shouted as his spell hit the Gryffindor whom was holding Katie's wand. Both wands went flying into Blaise's hands, and he quickly tossed Katie hers.

With a nod of thanks she fired a stunner right at Wood, knocking the disoriented Gryffindor to the ground in one hit. Riley quickly vanished from sight and knocked most of the remaining Gryffindors out with her fists, she spun around to deal with the last one, Ron, when someone called her name.

She glanced over at Katie whom was pointing at Ron. Riley looked at him and spotted a rat trying to hide in his shirt. She also took notice of what was behind him, standing just off to the side, was a grim, with a viscous snarl on it's face.

The dog barked and then lunged forward, grabbing the Weasely boy by the leg and dragging him toward the Whomping Willow. It then pulled him into a hole at the base of the tree.

"Shit!" Riley hissed as she made to give chase.

"Riley!" Katie called out to her.

"No time. Stun anyone still awake. And one of you get a teacher. That was Sirius Black." Riley shouted back as she darted towards the Willow. She saw the tree rear back to hit her, but before it could, she sent some of her Wood style chakra into the ground and up into the tree, instantly calming it. She dove into the hole at the base of the tree which led to a tunnel.

She quickly followed it, and it eventually led onto the first floor a decrepit building. She quietly stepped onto the first floor and peaked out of one of the windows. She realized where she was, the Shrieking shack.

She heard noise above her and stealthily moved upstairs.

She walked down a hall and found Ron cowering in a corner holding his rat. Whatever spell he was under, obviously had worn off, if the pee stein on his pants was any indication.

"It's... it's... him... it's Black... he's there... he's an Animagus!" Ron whimpered as he pointed behind her. She spun around and found, waiting behind the doorway, a man that looked to be an incarnation of death itself. He had shoulder length black hair, which was as shaggy and ratty and you'd expect. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were alight with manic glee.

"Sirius Black... how nice to finally meet you. Goodbye." Riley stated as she raised her wand.

"Riley!" She heard a familiar voice, as Remus darted into the room.

"Remus! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Riley asked.

Remus gave a huff but then held up the Marauders map. "You left this with me when you left earlier."

"Ah... well... If you don't mind, I was just saying goodbye to your old friend." Riley muttered as she gestured to Black.

Remus spun around and locked eyes with his old friend. He raised his wand and pointed it at him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Moony?" Sirius stated, with an insane chuckle.

"Indeed it has been. So tell me old friend... are my thoughts on the matter true? Is that rat him?" Remus asked as he took a step closer.

"Yes... yes... it's him... he's right there." Sirius said with a wild look in his eyes as he pointed at Ron. Riley glanced back and spotted him holding his rat and cowering. She took a closer look at the rat and noticed two things, one that the rat possessed magic, and the other, was that it was missing a finger.

"What was the only thing found of Pettigrew's?" Riley asked.

"A finger." Remus replied as he took a final step towards Sirius. He had his wand pointed at his chest, and a look of deep contemplation on his face. He looked to almost be studying Sirius, looking for something in his eyes.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Remus asked, which caused Sirius to smile, though this smile wasn't a mad one like all his others, this one seemed genuine. After a moment of pause Remus lowered his wand, when he did, Sirius embraced him.

"It's been a long time my friend." Remus whispered.

"That it has Moony... but I found him. Here at Hogwarts... he's there... let's kill him!" Sirius stated as he pointed at the rat in Ron's hands.

"What, me?" Ron cried in fear.

"Not you! Your RAT!" Sirius fired back.

"Remus... what's going on?" Riley asked with a suspicious gaze.

"The map never lies Riley. That rat is Peter Pettigrew. Since you left, I've been trying to think of good reason why, if he were alive, Peter wouldn't have gone to Minato and Lily. They could have surely protected him... then I recalled something... something that seemed to explain everything..." Remus stated as he glared hatefully at the rat in Ron's arms.

"And what was that?" Riley asked, cautiously.

"Peter wears his guilt on his sleeve. We always got caught because of him. He could never, ever hide when he did something wrong! That's why he hid from Minato and Lily." Sirius answered for him.

It finally clicked in Riley's mind what they were referring to. What they were trying to say.

"You were framed?" Riley muttered as her gaze fell on the rat. The look of terror in it's eyes when she said that, proved her statement true.

"Let's see the truth now." Remus stated as pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"Wait... leave Scabbers alone, he never did anything." Ron cried.

"You're a moron." Riley muttered as she hit him with a stunner. The second the spell connected Scabbers dove out of his hands and tried to make a run for it. Remus quickly hit him with the Animagus Reversal spell, causing him to return to normal just as he dove at a wall, causing him to crash into it.

"Alright... time for the truth." Riley said as her Mangekyou spun to life. She stepped up to the disoriented man, and peeled his eyes open, the last thing he heard before descending into darkness was **"Tsukuyomi."**

"A ninja? What's one of those doing out here?" Sirius asked as Riley did her thing.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize her. She wasn't even born yet when you went away." Remus stated.

"Hm... who is she?" Sirius asked.

"This is Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin Gryffindor. Formerly Narumi Namikaze." Remus informed his old friend.

"Namikaze... this is Lily's girl? Wow!" Sirius replied as he actually gave his goddaughter a thorough look over.

Pettigrew suddenly made a few whimpering noises and then fainted as Riley let out a sigh.

"So... is he innocent?" Remus asked.

"Pettigrew? Hell no! Though you mister Black, are indeed an innocent man." Riley replied as she turned to the two men and smiled.

"What did she just do to him?" Sirius asked.

"Uh... she just tortured him for something like 2 days. So I'm sure the information she got out of him was good." Remus replied.

"I spent most of the time tearing off the fat fucks fingernails... he squealed after the first one... the rest were just for me. I would've gone longer, but I want him able to testify in court." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"She's a little uh..." Sirius commented.

"Yep." Remus replied knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Come on... let's get this piece of trash to Dumbledore. With any amount of luck, you'll be a free man, by morning." Remus stated. Sirius and Riley both nodded. Riley pulled out a scroll and sealed Pettigrew into it, to prevent his escape. While Remus and Sirius grabbed Ron.

A few moments later and they were climbing back out from beneath the Whomping Willow.

"You know... you're a very amazing young Witch." Sirius commented towards Riley as they finished climbing out of the hole.

"Thank you... but I'm not a witch. Technically I'm a Kunuoichi." Riley replied, as she glanced around for her friends. She didn't spot any of them so they must have taken the unconscious Gryffindors back to the castle.

"True." Sirius agreed as he stepped off to the side and stared up at the sky.

"You alright?" Riley asked.

"You know... I never had any children... so... I was never more happy then when Lily and Minato named me your godfather. I guess I'm just wondering, if maybe, when this is all cleared up, we could get to know each other?" Sirius asked, Riley could tell it was hard for the man to speak, since his voice cracked every two of three words, but the obvious care that was present plus the fact that he was speaking about something that was obviously personal, showed that he was genuine.

"I have a lot of grief with my old family. They left me behind and treated me like crap. I don't want anything to do with them. But you're not them... I can honestly say that, now that I know you're an innocent man, I can't say I know that much about you. Though what I have heard... I liked. I'd be more then happy to get to know you. My godmother was kind of a bitch to me. But I think I'll give you a chance... see if godfathers are better." Riley replied with a kind smile.

"I can't say I'm too happy with Minato or Lily myself. They locked me in that hellhole for fourteen years. I'm sure I'll be less happy with them when I hear why they chased you away. You know... when I was named your Godfather, I immediately named you my heir. Because I knew, I'd treat you and care for you like I would my own daughter. I'm sure you've been raised into a fine young woman, but if you wouldn't mind, I would love to be a part of your life?" Sirius informed her.

"I think I'd like that. If what I've heard from Remus about you is true, you might be able to help me with the ladies." Riley replied with a smirk.

"The ladies?" Sirius asked with a little surprise. Riley simply chuckled in reply.

"Well you see... I'm heir to several houses as you heard from my name earlier. And the ministry wants a piece of my bloodline, so I agreed that as long as they let me choose, I'd take at least three mates by the time I was twenty. I've already got one girlfriend I really like... but no real luck on any others." Riley explained to him.

"Already have a girlfriend at fourteen... I'm so proud... you'll have to tell me all about her." Sirius replied cheerfully.

Riley smiled and laughed while Remus just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius and Riley would become fast friends. They were both troublemakers, and pranksters at heart. Plus without even knowing it, Riley followed a lot of the Black family creeds. Most were the same that Sirius followed, so the two obviously had a lot in common.

Riley and Sirius continued to chuckle, but Riley stopped when she heard a twirling in the air. She immediately banished Remus back and tackled Sirius to the ground just as a hail of Shuriken flew by, barely missing where Sirius had been a moment ago.

She glanced back just in time to see ten Anbu appear on the field.

"Sirius Black. By order of Minato Namikaze, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, you are to be executed. Rise and face death with dignity." Dog commanded as he led the Anbu closer.

"Back the fuck off Kakashi." Riley hissed at him as she rose to her feet.

"Riley... this man is dangerous, you need to back away from him, right now." Dog informed her.

"Kakashi, if you talk to me in that condescending tone, like I'm some stupid Genin, I'm gonna tear your nipples off." Riley fired back as Remus and Sirius got to their feet and raised their wands to defend themselves.

Seeing Sirius raising his wand, two of the Anbu vanished from sight. They both appeared behind Sirius but before they could decapitate him with their swords, Riley used the substitution jutsu to replace herself with Sirius, and then spun around coating her wand in fire, and slashing across both Anbu's stomachs with the flaming dagger.

Both men screamed out in pain, but Riley wasn't finished she ducked low and pointed her wand and the ground, using earth elemental magic, she summoned forth two small columns of earth that shot up and slammed both Anbu in the chest's sending them flying into the Whomping Willow. The tree then lived up to it's name when it caught the two men and then threw them across the field to violently slam into the earth, more then likely breaking several bones and opening their cauterized stomach wounds.

"Anyone else?" Riley asked with murder in her eyes. She could see, Sirius was still picking his jaw up from the ground, even Remus was a bit dazed by her speed and ferocity. Kakashi and the other seven Anbu all took a collective step back as Riley glared at them.

"You bitc..." One of Kakashi's squad-mates started to say only to be cut off by a fist slamming into her stomach courtesy of Riley.

'So fast!' Kakashi thought as his Sharingan barely kept up with her.

The Anbu had to tear off her mask, as she doubled over and began to vomit blood and stomach acid.

Riley quickly dove back to stand defensively in front of Sirius.

"Anyone else wanna fight?" Riley snarled out.

"Riley... that man is a fugitive of the land of fire, of Great Britain. Why are you defending him?" Kakashi asked, careful not to make any sudden moves.

"He's innocent." Riley replied.

"Bull!" The Hawk masked captain replied.

"Kakashi... I left those three anbu alive because they were all your teammates. I'm going to kill all of his." Riley stated as she pointed at Hawk.

"Why?" Kakashi asked as he shot a glare at Hawk and his squad that demanded an answer.

"Oh... how about turning the entire school against me. Or getting Katie kicked out of Gryffindor house. Or terrorizing Luna enough that she refuses to set foot inside that tower again. I figured it out... you five are the ones behind it. And you nearly let my friend get maimed and raped!" Riley spat with enough venom to cause everyone present to cower fearfully. Hawk's team were cursing internally at being caught all the while.

"Wait... we never intended for her to get hurt. They were just going to scare her." The female on Hawk's team stated with fear.

"Hm... must have been Peter then. He must have somehow bewitched the students, or drugged them when he learned of their plans... sick fuck." Riley muttered, before refocusing her attention on Team Hawk.

"You fucking fools." Kakashi muttered with a shake of his head.

"We only did what we thought was right." Hawk stated defiantly.

"What the fuck did I tell you, about fucking with her!? Now you've gotten yourself killed, and I'll be lucky if I can convince her to let us leave with your teammates alive." Kakashi berated him, furious that the moron wouldn't heed his warning.

"She's being manipulated by the fox... I know it. Now she's defending a murderer. What more proof do you need!?" Hawk shouted back.

"Sirius Black is innocent. The real murderer is Peter Pettigrew." Remus tried to explain.

"Lies! Pettigrew is dead." Hawk shouted back defiantly.

"No he's..." Remus stopped as he felt a spasm pass through his body. He turned and looked at the sky, and his heart stopped as he noticed the full moon.

"No.. Remus, my friend, have you forgotten to take your Wolfsbane?" Sirius asked as he darted over to Remus, as he began to change.

"Back up Sirius. I've been dealing with Moony for five years." Riley stated blandly as she walked over to Remus.

Sirius shot her a look and was about to refuse when Riley began to transform into her Animagus form.

Kakashi felt his heart skip about a dozen beats as he witnessed her transformation into a blackish red, tailless variation of the nine tails. She stood nearly twenty feet tall, when sitting on her hunches and she was just as menacing as the real nine tails. Sirius jumped back and transformed into Padfoot, as Remus finished his transformation. Moony stood still for a moment before glancing around at Padfoot and then Riley.

Without waiting Riley dove forward and knocked Moony to the ground pinning him with her greater size and strength. She then gnashed her teeth and bit Moony in the shoulder, and tossed him about fifty yards into the forest nearby. Moony hit the ground with a yipe of pain, but his werewolf stamina and vitality allowed him to shake off the pain, he rose to his feet right as Riley let out an ear shattering roar. Instantly cowed, Moony darted off into the forest, where he couldn't hurt anyone that night. A moment passed and Riley returned to her normal shape. She quickly made a few clones and sent them after Moony to make sure he didn't run into any centaurs or acromantulas

"That was amazing." Sirius commented as he too returned to normal.

"Thanks... now back to making sure you don't get shanked." Riley replied as she faced the Anbu whom all held looks of terror.

"Alright... so I was wrong... she is the nine tails." Hawk muttered in terror.

"That was mean." Riley commented as she dashed towards Hawk's team.

"Riley stop!" Kakashi shouted in desperation.

To his utter shock, she did stop. She looked over at him with cold eyes, Sharingan blazing, waiting for his follow up statement, his reason for asking such a thing.

"Please. Riley... I know you're pissed. What they did was deplorable, and they will face punishment for it. But you need to calm down. You don't want more blood on your hands do you?" Kakashi tried to plead with his surrogate sister.

"Do you think I would put any trust into the corrupt 'Justice' System of the Hidden Leaf?" Riley snarled in reply.

"Riley... I know you have your issues with the leaf... but trust me... would I lie to you?" Kakashi asked, as he took a step forward.

"No... you wouldn't. You know better then to lie to me." Riley stated giving him a glare that literally caused Kakashi to wither.

"I will spare the pawns. However..." Riley stated as a menacing grin appeared on her face. And with that grin her hand began to glow green as she infused her youki into her nails and turned them into diamond hard poisonous claws, there was just enough poison in them to kill him, but not enough to make it quick, it would take several days for her target to die. Then she suddenly vanished, moving so fast that while Kakashi's Sharingan could follow her, his body had no hope of keeping up.

'That speed... she's as fast as Sensei Without the Hirashin!' Kakashi though as Riley appeared behind Hawk, and before the man could defend himself she shoved her clawed fist into his lower back, severing his spine in half. Hawk let out an ear piercing scream as he fell to the ground.

"Now... you are free to go Kakashi. Sirius Black is now under my protection. You can tell the Hokage when he finally hears the truth he can come crawling back to apologize to the friend he condemned to hell for fourteen years." Riley said with a snarl.

"Riley..." Is the only thing Kakashi could mutter as he stared at her in shock.

Riley stared back for a moment before disappearing and reappearing in front of Sirius whom was still trying to collect his jaw from the floor.

"Now... as head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Uchiwa, I hereby declare Sirius Black, head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black, a ward of my house, until such a time as his crimes have been absolved. Do you accept?" Riley stated as she turned to look at Sirius.

"What? But... Riley, you know what will happen if you do that?" Sirius questioned with a worried look. He was referring to the fact that is she took him on as her ward, then she would be responsible for his crimes.

"Yes... but I know you're innocent and I have Pettigrew captive. We just have to tell Dumbledore and we can have this settled tonight." Riley replied with a smile.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for this... I will repay you." Sirius told her.

"Just being my friend is all I require. Now... let's go find Dumbl... God Dammit!" Riley cursed as a couple hundred Dementors began to pass over the field and drift towards them.

"We need to run." Sirius shouted, but Riley wasn't fazed in the slightest. She transformed her wand into it's staff form and held it in both hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment as the Dementors drifted closer.

Sirius, the Anbu, Kakashi, and unknown to anyone else, Katie, Blaise and Theo, whom were about a hundred yards off, watching the exchange, all began to tremble as the dreaded presence of the Dementor horde crippled them. Kakashi had never felt so lifeless and cold before. It was true what they said about these monstrosities, they truly were some of the worst creations in nature.

Another moment of silence passed as the Dementors finally appeared above them. Riley's eyes instantly sprung open, she pointed her staff at the horde and shouted, " **Expecto Patronum!** "

With those words a massive Clawed hand shot out of the end of her staff, it literally pierced two or three Dementors and after the arm reached it's full length, the upper body of a fox appeared out of the end of her staff. The fox then let loose a mighty roar, that released a pulse of energy that sent the dementors flying in every direction. The pulse rippled out from the fox's mouth, bouncing harmlessly off of Hogwarts' wards, and leaving things like trees totally fine. Every person in the field however was knocked onto their asses.

The closest Dementors were vaporized by the mighty roar, while the rest were sent flying, almost all of them had varying degrees of smoke billowing off of their cloaks, almost as if the attack had burned them.

The giant fox that jutted out of the end of her staff, was nearly half the height of the castle and it's pure white body lit up the sky, and could probably be seen for miles in any direction. The amount of magic that it would take for such a technique would be astronomical.

The Dementors fled away with great haste. Each one vanishing into the shadows of the surrounding forest and countryside, none were willing to remain to face the mighty ethereal fox. After all of the Dementors were gone Riley released the **patronus** and lowered her staff. She let out a huff, and mused at how much energy that took. The normal **patronus** was tiring for your average wizard. It would take a hundred elite wizards to produce something like what she just did, and all in all, it had only drained about two percent of her magic, and that two percent had regenerated by now, given how quickly her body produced Youki.

Hell, if she used up 99% of her Youki, it would take less then an hour to fully recharge. And if she activated her Rinnegan it would take less then twenty minutes.

"That was unbelievable." Sirius muttered as he stared at the sky.

"I've never seen a technique that powerful before..." Boar, the only other member of Kakashi's squad still standing, muttered, as he stood next to Kakashi.

"I have... only a few times though and they were all done by S-rank Shinobi. And they were always chakra based, never magic." Kakashi muttered in reply.

"Damn Dementors they never learn." Riley muttered as she looked over at Sirius and smiled.

"You... actually killed a few of them... I don't think that's ever happened before." Sirius muttered still in awe of his goddaughter's abilities.

"Now... before you and your remaining squad-mate get to getting the fuck out of my country, I need to pay back the other motherfuckers for fucking with my friends." With a tap of her staff, four different colored spells shot out of Shisui's eye, all four moved at immense speed and their four targets weren't fast enough to evade. Each spell struck true and each Anbu stood in place for a moment, wondering what had happened to them.

"What did you do?" One of the members of Hawk's team, asked.

"Well I did a little something different to each of you. Those are four curses I designed for assholes I didn't like. Have fun getting Lady Namikaze to fix you, cuz she's the only one with magical know how in the Elemental nations." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"What did you do to us!" The female member of Hawk's team asked.

"Well... alright I'll tell you." She then pointed at one of them, and began to list. "Whenever he get's a boner at a certain time of the month his balls will contract painfully and wont stop until that particular time of the month has passed... I wont tell you when, and it can change. For him, I cursed his body parts to change size, every time he falls asleep. He may wake up one morning with feet the size of boat anchors, or he may wake up to find that his testicles have shrunk to the size of a pin head. Who knows. For him, he'll spontaneously crap himself whenever someone says a certain key word, and for her, well she'll just start to lactate at random times of the month, like a lot... Have fun being socially acceptable assholes, enjoy hell!" Riley informed them with a maniacal grin.

Sirius couldn't help but burst into laughter at hearing their punishments, it was all so positively evil. It made his inner Black chuckle with menacing glee.

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" Hawk wailed as his veins filled with poison and his whole body began to burn as he writhed on the ground.

"Since you will be slipping in and out of consciousness for a while... in the shortest, and easiest to remember explanation I can possibly make... I won." Riley replied with a viscous grin.

"Captain." Boar whispered, but Kakashi held out his hand to silence him.

"They brought this on themselves. The mission is a failure. To go against Riley would be suicide. As team captain I'll accept full responsibility for this failure. Gather the team... or um... what's left of them, and let's make a hasty retreat. If we make it back to the village fast enough, lady Tsunade may be able to save a few of them." Kakashi ordered Hawk's team. Earning a depressed nod from them, they gathered up the wailing Hawk, as well as the other three members of Kakashi's team, two of which were unconscious and bleeding heavily. They would have to stabilize them and then move fast.

"Run back to the village in shame you bastards... and I hope you write soon Kakashi. Please let me know what the um... my father's, reaction is." Riley stated as she shot one of the Anbu a cruel grin.

"Did you mean to say Hokage?" Kakashi asked, and when he did he heard a loud, wet shitting sound. He glanced over at one of the Anbu, and everyone knew what the code phrase to make him shit himself was.

"Oh your life is gonna suck." Boar said with a chuckle as he departed with the rest of the Anbu, save for Kakashi.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't fight me on this issue Kakashi." Riley stated after a moment.

"I knew I wouldn't win. Besides, I knew Sirius when I was a young man... he was always kind even if he did annoy me." Kakashi replied as he gave Sirius a bland look.

Sirius simply smiled in reply, "Ah... you've grown ya little snot nosed brat. I'll have to come up with better ways of annoying you now."

"Humph... My best friend is a green spandex wearing hyper-active, fitness buff, who's probably the loudest man I've ever met... Good luck!" Kakashi fired back.

"Challenge accepted. First Remus, then you." Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"Uh... you can't be serious." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh but Kakashi... I am Sirius." Sirius replied with a laugh causing Kakashi to face palm.

"For what it's worth, I hope Riley proves your innocence Sirius. I would hate for sensei to send me back out here to kill you." Kakashi stated.

"Those who abandon the mission are trash..." Riley began with a warm smile.

"But those who abandon their friends are worse then trash. Good luck Riley. Oh and do let me know if you find another girlfriend, I don't wanna be kept in the dark about all this, you know how much of a romance buff I am." Kakashi teased.

"Hey... piss off you perv." Riley shouted back as Kakashi **shunshined** away, with a smile on his face.

"Let's go find Dumbledore." Riley said as she turned to Sirius.

"Hey... who are they?" Sirius asked as they started to walk.

Riley looked over and spotted Katie, Theo, and Blaise standing a hundred yards off with their jaws on the ground.

"Let's go gather my friends and get you to Dumbledore." Riley said with a shake of her head as she marched towards the trio.

**-Later-**

"And that's what happened." Riley informed Madam Bones and Dumbledore.

Sirius was in magical restraints in the corner of Dumbledore's office with two of the biggest ugliest Aurors to guard him.

"And you say you have Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"Yep." Riley replied as she pulled out a scroll, and released Pettigrew from it. The man was still catatonic though Riley was able to quickly heal him with medical Ninjutsu along with a good old fashioned **Enervate**.

Amelia quickly administered Veritaserum on him and began her questioning. By the time it was finished, they had found out everything. Apparently some cloak wearing individual approached Peter and blackmailed him with the information that she knew that Peter was a double agent. She stated that she would reveal the truth to Minato if he did not set up the plan to get Minato's team killed. Peter ended up slipping the information to Iwa nin about where Minato's team would be and when they could strike at them without him being present. Ultimately he had failed since only Obito 'Died'. While Kakashi and Rin survived.

Pettigrew then framed Sirius to stop Minato from hunting him down, and then he went into hiding to hide from the woman in the black cloak, whom according to how fearful Peter sounded as he explained her, was a woman of greater terror then the Dark Lord or Minato.

This was around the time when Fudge walked in with a few more Aurors and a Dementor. Riley quickly shot a glare at the Dementor whom must have been part of the group from earlier cuz it immediately Scooby Dooby Dooed the shit outta there. Leaving everyone pretty much dumbfounded while Sirius simply burst into laughter.

After recovering from her surprise at seeing a Dementor literally flee in terror, Amelia then proceeded to inform the Minister as to the truth.

You could see from the look on Fudge's face that he was both furious and a little frightened. Furious because his predecessor allowed themselves to be bullied by Minato into sending an innocent man to prison and leaving him to clean up the mess, and fearful because the people may blame him for this misstep.

"You know... minister... in all honesty... this is the Fourth's fault. If he hadn't acted like a petulant child, and threw a tantrum, Sirius would have gotten a trial, years ago. They would have used Veritaserum and he would have been proven innocent. Instead, Minato threw a fit and demanded that Black either be killed or turned over to him." Riley stated, her Slytherin side shining true.

"Now... while we have to understand that Minato was in a difficult place at the time, he had just lost someone who was like a son to him, She isn't completely wrong." Dumbledore kind of agreed... well as much as he could without outright blaming Minato for acting like a child.

"This works to our advantage. Pettigrew will be put on trial, the sentence, once we get the necessary proof, will be death. He'll be kissed immediately upon his trials completion. Just give a dose of Veritaserum to Black here, and make sure he wasn't an accomplice and all is good." Fudge ordered.

Sirius cringed at hearing that, since he knew that he was a death eater, during Voldemort's rein, and they'd probably find out about that. And he'd be heading back to Azkaban.

"Actually Minister. Sirius and his house technically belong to me, until the charges against him are cleared, as I claimed him as a ward. He did not refuse, and accepted the terms. As his impromptu head of house, I cannot have some sort of third party individual with no knowledge of the Black family secrets administering Veritaserum and possibly forcing my ward into releasing information about his house. Being his head of house and someone whom knows much about the Black family secrets _(lies)_ , I can administer the questions without accidentally forcing private information not relative to this matter, into the light." Riley stated in a formal and neutral tone. She was basically spouting bullshit her grandfather was quickly whispering to her. She hoped it worked.

"Surely you can trust Amelia with this... after all being a head of house herself, she understands the meaning of family secrets." Dumbledore countered. The man didn't sound suspicious or anything he was more curious then anything.

"No, no, Dumbledore, she's right. After all Black's been through it's the least we can offer. Allow his head of house to vindicate him." Fudge ordered, you could tell he was trying to get on Riley's and Sirius' good side but neither of them were complaining. No one had any other complaints and Amelia quickly administered the Veritaserum.

After a few moments it took hold and Sirius' eyes glazed over. Riley quickly began

"What is you name?"

"Sirius Black"

"How old are you?"

"37."

"What is your Animagus Form?"

"A grim."

"Did you participate in the plotting of the death of Obito Uchiha?"

"No."

"Did you participate in the events that caused the death of Obito Uchiha?"

"No."

"Did you know that Peter Pettigrew had framed you for the murder of Obito Uchiha, when you chased him to muggle London?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill any one of the twelve muggles that died as a result of that incident?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did Peter ever take the Dark mark?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever take the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Did you ever have any negative feeling towards Minato Namikaze or Lily Namikaze nee Evans?"

"No not until they threw me into that hell hole for fourteen years."

Riley then looked over at Amelia whom nodded, she glanced over at Dumbledore whom wore a happy smile at hearing Sirius' innocence. Fudge also nodded his approval and motioned for Amelia to provide the antidote.

"Alright Lord Black. A trial will be held in a few days. However you are not required to participate in any fashion. With this information, I as Minister of magic, hereby exonerate you of all your crimes. You will be payed a fee of one million galleons for each year spent in Azkaban and the charges of failure to register as an Animagus will be waved as well, upon your completion of the proper registration forms. Amelia, arrest Peter Pettigrew for the death of Obito Uchiha of the land of Fire, as well as the deaths of twelve muggles in London. We will have a full list of charges brought upon him by the time of his trial." Fudge stated sounding all professional.

"Be careful... his Animagus form is that of a rat." Sirius warned.

"Thank you Lord Black. You are free to go." Amelia told him as she removed his shackles.

"As you have finally been proven innocent, I bequeath all of your titles back to you, and release your house from my service." Riley added with a smile.

"Ah good... all's well that ends well." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"There is one thing though before you leave Ms. Uchiwa. That enormous Fox I and the rest of the staff witnessed in the sky? And the injuries to several Gryffindors?" Dumbledore inquired.

Riley let out a sigh and told her story. Again she didn't go into detail. But she did inform them that a rogue faction of the Leaf Anbu sent to the school, were trying to start a house war, which is where all the fighting was coming from this year. One of the Anbu tried to get Oliver and his goons to hurt Katie. Peter Pettigrew somehow placed them all under some sort of spell, or potion and sent them to do worse then originally planned. Riley and her friends beat them all up, while preparing for the possible house war that would erupt when the Gryffindors heard about Riley beating up twelve of their members. The light they saw in the sky was her **Patronus** which took the form a fox. She didn't have to explain to them why it was so big, it was obvious that she was unbelievably powerful.

After she finished her story, everyone looked to a combination of pissed, and proud of her. Especially Amelia, Dumbledore and Sirius.

"So... you've been training you friends in the art of the shinobi?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah." Riley replied.

"Would you be willing to train others?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe... while I don't have anything against showing people the basics the more advanced stuff I would save for those I trusted." Riley replied after a moment of thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Albus?" Fudge asked.

"Indeed. We would have to discuss it with the board of governors but perhaps if you're willing you might offer a class on the basics of wielding Chakra?" Dumbledore asked.

"You mean like be a teacher?" Riley asked with a bit of surprise.

"Not fully. You'd have one of the other teachers there to oversee. And it would be as an elective for third years and up, besides... you're already more then prepared to take your Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms, OWLS, and you'll be ready for your NEWTS by the end of this year. You're already top of your class in Ancient Runes. By next year you'll have learned everything you need in most of your classes anyway. Plus... you already do act as a teacher most of the time. You teach your friends and you help those who struggle in your classes. I think it would be an excellent position for you to be in. You can finish your Electives with your friends, while at the same time you wont be stuck in the three classes you've almost finished with already. Give it some thought. I'll contact you during the summer if the board likes the idea." Dumbledore explained.

"I will give it some thought. I kinda like the idea of being a teacher... it gives me something to do. Plus at least I won't be bored in my other classes." Riley replied with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled in reply. What no one knew was that behind the kindly twinkle in his eye, was a slowly growing fear. He knew that the girl that stood before him, eclipsed him in power. That's why he had to do whatever it took to guide her on the right path. She was far too powerful to allow to fall into the hands of darkness. Albus knew that if Riley was to become a Dark Lord... the world would fall before her. So he decided to try and focus her energy onto something constructive and beneficial to Britain. Teaching students to use Chakra would expand witches and wizards potential drastically.

- **Later** -

It was dawn by the time Riley made it to her common room. She had gone to Madam Pomfrey to examine the Gryffindors whom attacked Katie, to try and figure out what was wrong with them. It didn't take long to figure it out. It was a unique kind a mind manipulation spell that forced a person's darkest emotions to the forefront of their personalities. It's why most of Katie's attackers went from just wanting to scare her to becoming rape faced psychos.

They were all going to be fine though. A mind healer from St Mungo's had come to help fix them up. After hearing the truth about what was causing all of the tension this year, Dumbledore gathered the staff and set them to task, calming the students and ensuring no conflict broke out. By the time Riley made it back, Snape had retrieved the Slytherin first and second years from the chamber along with about half of Riley's crew. The other half were in the dungeons lying in wait for anyone wearing red or gold to stumble into their sights. They were very happy to see Snape leading the younger kids back to the common room. He had to compliment his snakes for how well they organized and prepared to defend their house. Draco truly proved himself by leading the Slytherins in preparation for a possible fight. He earned a lot of respect from Snape, the older kids and even Riley, and cemented his position as the Prince of Slytherin house.

Riley walked into her common room and found most of the snakes waiting for her. Almost the entire house was there, they offered her nods as she made her way through the group. To her surprise, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Katie were all present in the common room. Which had been a taboo for years and years.

All her friends offered her smiles or nods. She could see the hero worship and awe in Blaise, Theo, and Katie's eyes as they had seen her power first hand. They had seen her kick the shit out of all those Anbu.

Riley stopped in front of Blaise, Theo and Katie she gave the three a smile and said. "You fought well."

The boys both smiled and nodded while Katie also nodded but her cheeks also visibly reddened.

Riley smiled at them for a moment longer before turning to walk away.

Katie watched her walk. She really really wanted to say something just then. Since becoming a part of this group Katie felt like she belonged, and Riley had become akin to her hero. And her crush. She just wished she could just ask her out, but she knew she couldn't, Riley was already dating someone, and she was way hotter then Katie could ever dream of being.

"I know Fleur's hot, Katie... if you want in on that you have to ask Riley." Luna said in a loud whisper, causing Katie's jaw to drop and the room to go silent.

Riley stopped mid step and turned to look back at Katie who's cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Oh wait... no... sorry I got that mixed up. I know Riley's hot you have to ask Fleur if you can get in on that." Luna corrected herself with a smile, causing a few people to snicker.

Riley walked right up to Luna, "I didn't know you felt that way about me love. How come you never told me?"

"You can't handle me." Luna replied with a cheerful smile as she turned and began to leave. Riley was left with a gob smacked look at that statement but before she could reply, Luna looked back at her and added, "Yet." before winking and skipping off with Ginny whom was a giggling wreck.

Riley simply shook her head and giggled. Luna was one of a kind. After a moment she turned towards Katie whom looked to be trying to fuse with the wall she leaning on.

"So Katie..." Riley stated as she approached her.

"Ye... Yeah?" Katie stuttered in reply as she tried to locate where her Gryffindor courage ran off too.

"You wanna go out with me?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied without having to think about it.

"Alright, how about Friday night then? Oh and before you ask. I've been ordered by the state to repopulate my clan here in Britain so I've been asked to take multiple mates... and yes Fleur knows... and if you're willing to share, we can see where this goes." Riley informed her.

"Uh... okay... cool. Sure Friday sounds great." Katie replied mechanically as she thought about this new bed of information she had learned. Riley had to take more then one 'mate' which meant she could date her and Fleur at the same time, and Fleur was already alright with that.

"Oh... and if our date on Friday goes well. I'll take you to get Fleur's seal of approval and word of warning, she loves to kiss, so be prepared for that... now... I'm off to bed... and the rest of you nosy assholes... go fuck yourselves!" Riley told her before turning to the rest of the Slytherins, Riley made her exit right as the Slytherins burst into laughter.

All Katie could think about was how interesting her life had become.


	20. More Schemes

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 20

Minato let out another tired sigh. One more piece of paperwork, and he was done for the day. That was what he told himself three hours ago. Now it was midnight and he was still working alongside a team of four shadow clones, and yet still the paper work seemed to multiply faster then he could do it.

Minato was about to tear his hair out when he heard a knock at the door.

_'Oh thank god! Social Interaction!'_ "Come in!" Minato thought and then stated.

The door opened revealing Dog whom stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Minato asked with surprise.

"Captain of team 47, reporting in, Lord Hokage." Dog replied formerly, causing Minato to raise an eyebrow.

"Where's your team? And Hawks?" Minato inquired.

"Hawk and half of my squad are in the hospital. Lady Tsunade is working to try and save Hawk's life right now. All of Hawk's squad were cursed during the mission so I sent them to the hospital as well, and I'll need to ask Lady Namikaze what she thinks should be done about them. The only other member of my squad still operating is Boar, whom I'm happy to say displayed a cool head, and a greater deal of forethought then his fellows." Dog replied stoically.

"What the fuck happened?" Minato asked in surprise. Hearing two whole Anbu teams were out of commission, was not something the tired Hokage wanted to hear this late at night.

"Mission failed, Lord Hokage." Dog replied.

"Explain Kakashi." Minato ordered as he stood from his seat and leaned forward giving Kakashi an intense look.

Instead of saying anything Kakashi simply reached behind himself and pulled out a newspaper, he placed it on the desk in front of the Hokage and gestured towards it.

Minato looked down at the paper. He saw that it was the Daily Prophet. Scanning the headline, his eyes widened. " _Sirius Black, exonerated on all charges. Peter Pettigrew taken into custody_."

"What the hell is this?" Minato asked as he picked up the paper and began reading.

"Sirius was proven innocent. Turns out Peter Pettigrew has been alive the whole time. He's the one whom sold out our squad to Iwa. Then he pinned the blame on Sirius and killed all those muggles in London. He cut off his own finger and turned into a rat and escaped leaving Sirius holding the bag as they say. And he was subsequently thrown into Azkaban without trial. As to what happened to my team, well that's simple. Riley er... Narumi found him, and learned of his innocence. When my team arrived we tried to put Black down immediately, upon your orders. Narumi protected him. She disemboweled two of them with a flaming blade, and then threw them into some sort of magical tree that slammed them into the earth. Both are in critical condition. We were able to get them here in time... hopefully. And another member of my squad reached for her blade while also calling Narumi a bitch, angered by that, Narumi punched her in the stomach so hard that she now has organ damage." Kakashi explained as he removed his mask.

"He was innocent? All this time?" Minato said to himself.

"Yes sensei. He was. He's been cleared of all charges though, and he's going home." Kakashi informed him.

"I can't believe this... how do they know?" Minato asked.

"Narumi captured Pettigrew and handed him over to the Aurors. They dosed him and Sirius with Veritaserum, and got the truth." Kakashi replied. He had learned all of this, shortly before leaving Britain. He and Hawk's squad were about to use their international portkeys to travel home, but they needed to stabilize Hawk and the other injured so they had some down time. Kakashi had sent a clone to spy on Pettigrew's interrogation.

"How did Narumi get involved in all this?" Minato asked.

"I don't know sensei. But you should have seen her. She moved so fast when she took down Hawk. I could only follow her because of my **Sharingan**. I'm almost positive she has surpassed you in terms of physical speed." Kakashi replied.

"Are you serious?" Minato asked, shock evident on his face.

"I am. Without the **Hirashin** , I'm pretty sure she'd be able to keep up or even outpace you. And not counting what else I saw. There is one thing though... something very important I think you need to know." Kakashi told him in a foreboding tone.

"What is it?' Minato inquired.

From there Kakashi explained everything that happened. From what Hawk had suspected about Riley's connection to the fox, to what he and his team did to the students at Hogwarts, to Riley's transformation into a tailless fox, to defeating over a hundred dementors with a **patronus** that lit up the sky, to the poisonous strike and curses she inflicted on Hawk and his team.

By the time he was finished, Minato had fallen back into his chair, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around how a fourteen year old girl could be that powerful. Kakashi had even said that he was sure she was Kage level already. Naruko wasn't anywhere near that powerful.

By Now Naruko was tied for top of the class amongst her peers. Her only real competitor was Sasuke, whom was turning out to be as much of a prodigy as Itachi. Naruko, had Kage level chakra levels, but her control was for shit. She couldn't perform the clone jutsu, or any genjutsu at all. She made up for it, in an arsenal of powerful jutsu and spells. When she turned eleven, Minato and Lily had taken Naruko to get a wand made, they had taken a trek all the way back to Britain for it so they could get one from Ollivander. Naruko's wand ended up being the brother wand to Voldemort, which made sense to everyone since she was the one who killed him. They also hired a private tutor, to begin teaching her all sorts of magic, that Lily couldn't. She took to it as well as Ninjutsu. With all of her abilities and skills, Naruko could easily be high Chuunin level, maybe even Low Jonin, if she had the experience.

She was a prodigy, though even with all of her skills and abilities, she was like an infant, when placed next to Narumi.

Minato could only sigh and hang his head. Where had he gone wrong with Narumi? Yes they had forgotten about her, but still, why hadn't they seen the problem before it was too late? Was it simply fate? Was this one of the hardships that Naruko would be forced to face? She was the child of Prophecy after all, not to mention the Girl-who-Lived. The weight of the future was immense and all of that weight was on Naruko's shoulders.

When Jiraiya had come to him about a year after the twins were born, with that damn prophecy, Minato had been both amazed and worried. Jiraiya had told him that the great toad elder had delivered a prophecy. It had said, that a child born in flames, to two powerful magical beings would be the savior. This child would carry an immense burden and power within them, and would prove themselves a hero by destroying darkness. This hero, this child of Prophecy would one day decide the fate of the world. They would either be lifted up into the light and save all of humanity, or they would be left in darkness, to suffer alone, in which case they would return a tyrant, and conqueror.

Naruko fit all of those qualities. She was born on the day of the nine tails attack. Her parents were both powerful magical beings, he being Hokage, and Lily being a master at Charms. She had the fox's power sealed inside of her, which was quite literally an immense burden and power. And she proved herself a hero when, not only was she used to seal the Nine Tails, but she killed Voldemort with it's power albeit accidentally but still, she was seen as a hero for it.

Minato hadn't faltered in his belief that Naruko was the true child of prophecy. That's why he helped her in every task she needed him to. He and Lily were always there for her, every day and night. This devotion to their belief, had forced away their eldest daughter, and now they had to hear it from others that she was growing into an amazing young woman.

He let out a loud sigh, as he knew the council would learn about this soon, if they hadn't already. They'd demand that Riley be forced to return to the Hidden Leaf. They'd want her power, all of it, to be in the hands of the hidden Leaf.

Minato didn't know what to think. The transformation that Kakashi had seen was obviously her Animagus form, he'd seen Lily's enough to recognize it. But still, a twenty foot fox, that looked exactly like the nine tails? And then there was the theory that the fox was training her. Minato was quite sure that wasn't possible since the seal he had created was still perfectly intact when she left the village, but he couldn't rule it out now that he hadn't seen her in six years.

The stupidity of the council, coupled with the power of a kage level combatant, in the form of his eldest daughter. The news that Sirius was innocent, and now free of all charges. The fact that Pettigrew was the real traitor and was soon to be executed. All of this was too much for Minato to handle this late at night. Not to mention the fact that he'd have to tell Lily, and then he'd have to deal with her. He needed a plan. He needed to do something to bridge the gap between the Leaf and Narumi... but what?

It didn't take him long to come up with a plan, quite a brilliant plan to be honest... he was going to need to get into contact with the Minister of Britain, and the other Kage... but if this worked, perhaps he could bridge more then one gap.

Kakashi could only wonder what was running through his sensei's mind as the man set to work on some papers with gusto. He knew whatever the man was up to... it, at the very least, wouldn't be boring.

- **Meanwhile** -

'Dammit!" Tsunade hissed. She was currently trying to save Hawk's life. The man's skin was bubbling and his organs were boiling in his body. Whatever poison was inside of him, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was definitely chakra based, and it refused to allow her to remove it from his body. She had been trying to filter and draw out the poison with her chakra but to no avail.

Hawk's eyes darted back and forth rapidly, he hadn't stopped screaming since he woke an hour ago. The poison had reached every part of his body, and now every single part of his being was being broken down. He was essentially melting, from the inside out, by now most of his organs were barely functioning chunks of meat, while his muscles were all hanging limply from the bone. His skin was bubbling all over, and burned with intense pain.

All Hawk could think about and see, was Riley hovering over him, watching him, smiling down at him with a vicious grin. Suddenly he saw her eyes go red, and with a final gurgling scream of agony, his heart burst and he died.

Tsunade swore loudly as she spun around and marched out of the room, leaving the other doctors to pronounce him dead. It wasn't often she was beaten like this. But there was literally nothing she could do to help the man. The poison ate up all of the morphine they injected him with, and none of their other methods to ease his pain, worked.

"What do you wanna do, Lady Tsunade?" Her assistant Shizune asked.

"Take blood and tissue samples, and try to collect a sample of the poison. I want to know everything about it." Tsunade ordered. Her assistant nodded and headed off.

"Boar." Tsunade stated, turning to the young Anbu whom was waiting nearby.

"Yes, My Lady?" Boar replied.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the person who did this." Tsunade ordered.

After a moment Boar nodded.

"I don't really need to go into that much detail my Lady. The one who did this was Lady Narumi." Boar stated.

"Narumi! That... … ..." Tsunade simply shook her head and walked off. This was going to take some thought.

**-The Next Day-**

Minato sat with his head in his hands as the council raged. Like he had suspected, the council somehow already knew and they had asked for a meeting to discuss what had happened. Minato was exhausted, he had gotten home around three in the morning the night prior, and Lily had questioned him. He decided to just get it over with, and told her about Narumi. Naturally she questioned him for hours, and by the time she finally calmed down, it was already seven in the morning and the council was calling for a meeting.

The council was furious. Two teams of Anbu put out of commission. Plus what they had heard about Narumi. Half the shinobi side wanted her listed in the bingo book. The civilians were demanding her return. The elders were also plotting ways of getting her to return, all except Danzo, whom was strangely quiet.

Things had been tense between Minato and Danzo ever since Narumi left. Jiraiya wasn't able to prove that the Anbu that attacked Narumi and Remus, belonged to Danzo, however he and Minato still had their suspicions.

"She is too powerful. We can't allow a threat like that to exist. She must be dealt with." Homura stated.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Shikaku drawled out with a bored look.

"We should petition the British Ministry of Magic to evict her from the country and extradite her here." Utatane replied.

"It'll never work. She's too valuable to them." Shikaku rebutted.

"How so?" Tsume asked.

"Think about it. She possesses the **Sharingan** and **Mangekyou Sharingan**. She's the head of Slytherin house and apparently Gryffindor house now, as well. She's also the heir to Ravenclaw, and she brought the Uchiwa into the country. Now take into account that she's also the heir to the Black family, who's leader was just cleared of all charges and released, thanks to her. She's also got several powerful allies in that country, including heirs to the Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson, Longbottom, etc. She's politically powerful, incredibly well funded, and most importantly, the Ministry wants her there. They want her bloodline. They want her power." Shikaku explained to the gathered mass.

"Bah... we should just send some Anbu their to deal with the little bitch." One of the civilians barked.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Inoichi bellowed.

"What?" The civilian replied.

"That girl, is the daughter of the Hokage." Inoichi fired back.

"She renounced her connection to the Hokage, and disowned herself of the Namikaze name. Regardless of the Hokage's feelings about this, she isn't legally his anymore." Danzo pointed out, stoically, earning a glare from Minato and Lily.

"Besides... From what we have heard, she is easily an S-Rank threat... maybe even a Kage level threat. The Sannin themselves would have to go, to take her down, and that kind of battle would lead to a war with Britain and all their allies." Shikaku added.

"We should have her placed in the bingo book with a capture on sight order. Maybe with a little luck, someone else will handle our issue for us." Another ninja suggested.

"We can't do that." Itachi stated.

"And why not Lord Uchiha?" Utatane inquired.

"Because... technically she's one of our ninja. In case you forgot... she's a Fire Ronin. You know... Fire... as in the country we work for, you morons. She's a Ronin of the land of fire, one of their warriors. You'd have to go to the Daimyo to explain to him why you were placing one of the ninja his country is sponsoring in the bingo book. And when he hears the truth he's going to be upset that you are acting like spoiled children." Itachi explained to the gathered group.

"Itachi is right. We can't make any move against Narumi. She's too powerful politically, and physically. But I have a plan to bridge the gap between us and her." Minato told the gathered group.

"What is that plan, lord Hokage?" Chouza inquired.

Minato simply smiled as he began to lay out his idea.

**-Back in Britain-**

"Come on. Tell us how it was?" Pansy asked.

Katie was currently sitting amongst her friends, recalling her date with Riley the previous night.

"It was... fine..." Katie replied with a shy smile, causing the girls around to giggle.

"Details?" Tracy inquired.

"Yeah come on, Riley's the most eligible bachelorette in Slytherin house and you managed to snag her. The only other person to do that was a hot older Veela who's in sixth year, in another school. You gotta fill us in." Pansy agreed.

"It... wasn't anything major... she just took me out to Hogsmeade and we had dinner and stuff, and then we watched the sunset." Katie replied with a warm smile, as she remembered the previous night.

"Aww... ya see I knew Riley was a sweetheart." Pansy said with a giggle.

"Come on guys." Katie said as she gave them all a look.

"No- ya don't. Details. What'd you guys talk about? Did she kiss you?" Pansy inquired.

"Yeah." Katie replied as she brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly. The young Gryffindor hadn't had many dates before. She'd only ever gone out twice, and both those times were with guys, and she always felt off, like something was wrong. Over the past year, as she grew to know Riley and got closer to her, she began to understand what was wrong. She was attracted to girls more then guys.

Then she had to go and fall for Riley. A girl whom was smart, funny, insanely powerful and skilled, amazing in almost every conceivable way. Riley didn't know it, but her friends often wondered how it was that she was so perfect. She was just too amazing to be real, and yet... she possessed little vanity about it. Riley never felt she needed to show off her abilities or her intelligence. If you challenged her, she destroyed you, she humiliated you and left no room for misinterpretation as to whom the victor was.

Though if there were three things Katie had to choose about Riley that made her like her so much, they were. One, Her amazing beauty and elegance in everything she did. When Riley smiled, the whole world seemed to be brighter, when she was angry the earth trembled in fear, it was like the whole world bent to her will. Riley possessed a level of beauty that few people could comprehend or even understand. She was pretty that was true, but to those who found her attractive, it was like her beauty amplified a thousand times until she was literally a diamond amongst the coals. Number two was the way Riley cared about her friends, and how much she did for them. She always inquired as to their feelings and listened when they spoke. She learned of their problems and helped them in everything they did. And the third thing and probably the most important one was that Riley seemed to possess a capacity for love, that was unrivaled. When she spoke of Fleur, you could see the longing, and desire in her eyes. You could see the ache in her eyes at not being with Fleur at that exact moment.

And it was that third reason that left Katie in such a flustered state right now. It was last night after they had watched the sunset. Riley walked her back down to the chamber of secrets where she had been staying.

**-Flashback-**

"That was fun... we should do it again some time." Katie said as they made it to their destination.

"Yeah... I would really like that." Riley replied with a smile.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Riley finally let out a giggle and stepped forward. She then gently kissed Katie on the lips before pulling back and smiling.

"Wh-What was that for?" Katie asked with a blush. That had been her first kiss.

"For being a good friend. For tonight. I had a lot of fun." Riley replied. Katie all the while was blushing from the kiss, but she was also transfixed on Riley's eyes. Her gaze held so much emotion and care in it. It wasn't on the same level or anything, but Katie could see that Riley cared for her as more then a friend. It filled her heart with joy and made her feel like she could do anything. She felt like she could wrestle a dragon with the courage she gained from that look.

"I had a lot of fun two. Thanks." Katie finally replied.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Oh... but before I go... there's one thing I need you to do." Riley told her.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Well... tomorrow I'm off to see Fleur... and I wanted you to come with me?" Riley told her.

"What? Already? I mean... we just had one date... I... I mean I have no issue with it. I'll go." Katie replied with a bit of surprise.

"Good to hear. I want you to know, that I have to have multiple mates by the time I'm twenty... but I want you and anyone else I fall for to like each other as well. So... I'd like for you and Fleur to get to know each other... maybe become friends?" Riley told her.

"Sure... yeah... no problem. So uh... multiple girlfriends? That's gonna be a bit of a hassle." Katie responded.

"Yeah, but I'll deal. It's you who should be worried. Fleur likes to kiss... a lot. Night." And with that Riley winked and walked off.

**-End Flashback-**

Now Katie was busy waiting for Riley to show up so the two of them could head off to some mysterious island, to meet Fleur.

"Hey there hot stuff... you ready to go?" Riley asked as she entered the room. Her friends all comically pretended like they weren't ease dropping or anything.

"Yeah... so what's this island of yours like?" Katie asked.

"Oh you'll see." Was Riley's reply as she took Katie's hand and pulled out a strange object.

"Kitsune." Riley whispered and with that the two were gone.

They both appeared in a dense forest, it immediately filled Katie with a sense of calm and serenity.

"Welcome to my island. Follow me, I'm sure Fleur's at the pond, or something. She loves the waterfall." Riley told her as the two headed off.

"Where is this place anyway?" Katie asked.

"Off the coast of Germany, so watch the water, it can get cold during winter." Riley replied.

"Oh..." Katie replied as they passed through a gap in the trees. They both came to the waterfall and couldn't find anything.

"You see her?" Riley asked.

"I see something." Katie replied as she picked up a bikini bottom.

Riley stared at it for a moment before hearing someone surface in the water. Both girls turned in time to see Fleur surface in nothing but her birthday suit.

Fleur wiped the water from her eyes and glanced around. She spotted Riley and another girl standing off to the side, staring at her, both with dear caught in the headlights looks.

Katie's face was beet red as her eyes drifted up and down the veela beauty before her. Riley on the other hand had a reddish tint to her cheeks as she averted her eyes towards the sky. Though Fleur could tell by the way dirt was swirling around her feet, that her body was producing excess Youki, which meant that Riley liked what she saw.

"Sorry. I just wanted to take a dip before you got here." Fleur replied as she stepped out of the water and reclaimed her swimwear from Riley. She quickly dressed as Riley reigned in her Youki.

"Yeah... no problem." Riley replied as she finished reigning herself in.

"Who is this?" Fleur inquired.

"This is Katie Bell, she and I went on a date last night and uh... I think we're gonna be going on more. I just wanted her to meet you before we went any further. She doesn't speak French" Riley informed her.

"Oh, Katie. Riley has told me so much about you. You are one of her friends at school, no?" Fleur greeted with a smile and in English.

"Um. Yes I am. I've heard a lot about you as well. I hope we can become fast friends." Katie replied as she finally regained her bearings.

"Alright... well let's go get to know each other." Riley stated happily as the three headed off for the meadow.

From there, things quickly fell into a routine. Riley would take Katie on a date once or twice a week and then she would go visit Fleur over the weekends. Katie came most times, at least one of the two days, she usually let the two have a day to themselves, since she got Riley every other day. Katie quickly came to like Fleur a lot. The girl was not antagonistic towards her at all. Fleur was always friendly and curious and had a certain regal air to her. While Katie was a pureblood, she came from newer money then Fleur did. So the two were raised very differently.

Katie had been astounded when Fleur told her about the island. She had originally thought that Riley had just bought it with her considerable wealth, but apparently she had used her power to make it herself.

Katie loved exploring the island. It wasn't all that big, it had a meadow, a little cove area, that had a waterfall, it had a beach, a small forest and even a small house that Riley had built for herself and Remus. On one of the weekends he showed up with Sirius, to show him where he and Riley would stay whenever it was time for Moony to come out to play.

Katie got to meet the infamous Sirius Black, and he was not anything like she had expected. The man was regal, obviously from very old money, and an old pureblood line. But past the way he held himself, he was actually quite the goofball. The man loved to joke and play pranks. Turns out he had been a Gryffindor just like Katie, so the two had a lot in common. Riley spent a lot of time getting to know her godfather, or dogfather as he liked to joke.

The two seemed to genuinely fit well together. Both were mischievous, and playful, both loved pulling pranks, and both had a certain gleam in their eyes at all times. It was like a subtle warning that was present. It took Katie a couple of times meeting Sirius to figure out what that gleam meant. Eventually she figured it out, it was a warning to any whom would dare fuck with him. She got to see him training with Riley one day. Turns out he was a master dueler and an even better master over the dark arts. While Riley had him beat in speed, strength, and sheer power, the old dog had quite a few tricks up his sleeve, and knew an immense variety of spells.

Katie was only a little surprised to hear that Riley was going to learn the dark arts. She knew of their reputation, but it wasn't that hard for her to get over it. She knew what Riley was already capable of, and she had skilled teachers like Remus, and Sirius to help her, not to mention that since they knew, Katie and Fleur could help keep her grounded.

It had probably been three weeks or so since the incident at Hogwarts, and Sirius being set free. The school had calmed down, and many of the students were placated. The teachers spun a tail that Pettigrew had been the one turning the houses against each other. It wasn't that hard for the students to buy it, after all, those that knew the truth were smart enough to move on and forget about it, like the Slytherins and Riley's friends, while those that weren't like the Gryffindors were just happy to have another target for their blame. Pettigrew was dead, that meant that the evil had passed, so they were happy. They did this to prevent any animosity between the school and the Leaf, since Britain and the Leaf were still allies and the Hokage had sent a letter of apology for his teams actions, stating that they would be severely punished and stripped of their ranks for what they had done.

Speaking of which, Pettigrew's trial had been held, the man was interrogated before the Wizengamot under Veritaserum. They got everything they needed from him and he was kissed right then and there. Justice had been done, and to ensure the Leaf was also placated they sent Peter's body to them, to do with as they pleased.

Hell, Wood even tried to apologize to Katie after he recovered though all he and the rest of the Gryffindors got for their efforts was a glare, a middle finger, and a resignation from the Quidditch team.

Katie and the rest of her friends were more then a little pissed that Wood and his group had gotten off pretty much scott free. Because of Pettigrew's actions, the teachers seemed to place all of the blame on him, and therefore the Gryffindors were allowed to walk free without so much as a slap on the wrist. It was almost like the teachers had ignored the fact that the Gryffindors were planning on tossing Katie to the Whomping Willow and letting it decide her fate, but whatever. Snape and Remus were, for once, both of the same mind, that it was a shitty way to handle the problem, but what are you to do?

It had been just over three weeks and Katie was currently siting with Fleur watching Riley train.

"God... I often forget how good she is." Katie said with amazement as Riley loosed nearly thirty tiny fireballs from her wand with a single flick of her wrist. Riley was currently in a dual with around thirty shadow clones, whom were all firing spells at her, she was dodging, sidestepping, counter attacking, and taking them down quickly. Each clone fought with the abilities of a master dueler, and yet Riley dropped them, quickly and efficiently.

"Have you even seen her dance?" Fleur asked.

"Dance?" Katie inquired with a confused look.

"Zat is what she calls it when she fights someone who is weaker zen 'er, but can still fight. She calls zem dances... like fighting is some sort of art form. I never really understood zat. Not until I saw Riley fight, saw her dance. Like right now... she is dancing." Fleur stated, her eyes transfixed on Riley, as she moved.

Katie could see why Riley called it dancing. The way she moved and glided across the field, the stone cold conviction in her eyes, and focused look on her face. She moved with such grace and elegance that is was staggeringly beautiful.

"Have you ever seen her kill anyone?" Fleur asked after a moment of silence.

"No... but... well... there were these guys... Anbu from the hidden Leaf. They tried to attack Sirius. Riley protected him, I watched her, slash two of them across the stomach. I saw her punch one in the gut so hard that the Anbu tore off her mask and started vomiting blood. I watched as she shoved her hand through a man's spine. I know how brutal she can be... … … Why? Have you ever seen her kill someone?" Katie asked in reply.

"Yes... quite a few people actually." Fleur replied with a distant look.

"What happened?" Katie inquired softly.

"My papa is ze head of the DMLE in France. He was cracking down hard on zese dark wizards who were wanted for smuggling illegal substances into France. They jumped us one day. Zey knocked papa out, and were going to rape me, and maybe my leetle sister to send a message... before zey could however, we were saved..." Fleur told her.

"Riley?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Right before zey could hurt me, Riley swooped in and saved us. She killed all of our attackers... zere were six of zem, and she killed zem all in moments, like it was nozing. Zat was... over two years ago." Fleur remembered.

"How is it that she's so powerful?" Katie wondered aloud.

"When she comes to love you like she does me, she will tell you." Fleur replied with a warm smile.

The two young woman sat in silence for a few moments and they continued to watch their girlfriend train, it didn't take long for Fleur to finally speak again.

"So... what is it about her zat you like?" Fleur asked.

"What do ya mean?" Katie replied.

"Well... Physically... hmm? What do you like most about her?" Fleur asked with a bit of a deviant smile.

"Oh... well... that ones a little difficult. I'd say it's a tie between her smile, and her eyes." Was Katie's reply.

"Oh I love her eyes... have you seen her **Rinnegan**?" Fleur asked.

" **Rinnegan**? I thought it was called the **Sharingan**?" Katie replied.

"Oh, she has both actually. Her **Sharingan** is what it is called when her eyes turn red. Her **Rinnegan** is what it is when her eyes become a lavender color and rings appear in zem." Fleur explained.

"Huh? Well I've never seen it before. But I have seen her **Sharingan**. Bloody intimidating, those eyes." Katie commented.

"Oh, believe me. Her **Rinnegan** , gives off such an intensity, I swear zat ze legends about it are true." Fleur responded.

"What do they say about it?"

"Ze Ninja, tell tales zat thousands of years ago, before ze time of Merlin, and King Arthur, before the rule of the Roman empire, before the rise of Alexander ze Great, zere was a man called ze Sage of Six Paths. I 'ave read zat ze Shinobi view 'im as ze herald of all magic in our world. Supposedly, he taught humanity how to harness ze magic wizin zem, and it is said zat he possessed mighty eyes zat later became known as ze **Rinnegan**." Fleur informed her.

"Seriously? That's deep. I wonder if it's true or not?" Katie wondered as she stared back at Riley, with awe.

"I asked Riley once, but she said she did not know if it was true. Ze **Rinnegan** is real enough, I 'ave seen it, and some of the powers it has, and I must say... I would never wish to anger one such as her, not with zat kind of power under her command." Fleur stated with a sigh.

Hearing that Katie had to wonder... just how powerful was Riley?

A moment of silence passed between the two before a smile crossed Fleur's face and she stated, "I zink my favorite thing about Riley's appearance right now, is her great legs."

Katie found her giggling and nodding as her eyes drifted to Riley's long toned legs.

"No offense, but I honestly expected you to say something different." Katie stated with a chuckle.

"Well, if she did not keep her breasts bound all ze time, zen I would probably have somezing else to admire." Fleur responded with a bit of a pout, earning laughter from Katie. Even after only knowing each other for a few weeks, the two were becoming fast friends, and more importantly, they were becoming comfortable with one another.

**-Some Time Later-**

Things continued on at Hogwarts. Riley kept dating Katie, and the two would visit Fleur on the weekends. Katie and Fleur started to write to each other during the week, to work on their relationship. Riley continued to train her friends, and life went on. The school had returned to normal, the house rivalries were cooling down now that the Anbu weren't there to antagonize the students. Riley worked extra hard in her classes and managed to complete all of her seventh year material for Charms, Transfiguration and DADA, before Christmas. She excelled in her potions and Ancient Runes, and was blowing away the competition in Arithmancy.

Sirius and Riley were able to talk Remus into allowing her to start her Dark Arts training early, since Sirius could supervise. This proved to be an excellent bonding point for the two, as they were able to practice on the weekends whenever Riley wasn't with Fleur or Katie. Naturally she took to it like a fish to water. Kurama had told her that since the dark arts worked off of emotion and Youki was made from emotion, that her dark spells would be insanely powerful. This was proven true when Riley learned the cutting curse and used it on a tree. Instead of cutting it down like she thought, the spell grew forty feet wide and cut a swath all the way through her forest and then kept going out over the ocean. She watched it go and by the time it dissipated, the cutting curse had traveled nearly a thousand meters, and cut through everything in it's path.

Sirius was integrating back into society quite well. He barely spent any time at his ancestral home however, he claimed his mother and their house elf Kreacher were unbearable. So he ended up camped out at Remus and Riley's house in Britain most of the time. Dobby seemed to like the company.

Training for the others was going well too. Almost all of them had low genin level physical abilities and higher. Most noteworthy were Theo, for his reflexes, Crabbe and Goyle were the strongest. Katie was by far the most physically able, with her Kekkai Genkai. Since she could turn magic into stamina, she could fuel herself indefinitely. Madara even hypothesized that she could survive without food for as long as she had magic to sustain herself. She would still need water, and vitamins to survive but she didn't need calories to stay running. Draco was another noteworthy physical addition as his reflexes and speed were quite high. By now he had mid genin speed and reflexes and he'd soon have mid genin level strength as well.

When it came to ninjutsu the front runners were Draco, Daphne, Neville and Fleur. Draco was gifted and picked up Ninjutsu and Genjutsu quite quickly, he was definitely on his way to becoming a ninjutsu specialist. Daphne, excelled in the use of Water and Fire type Ninjutsu which was odd, since they were polar opposites. But she excelled at both, and was advancing quickly. Riley was still trying to determine what her bloodline was but she had yet to come up with any conclusions, Neville had a lot of determination to improve and couple that with his large reserves, and you had a powerhouse for Ninjutsu. Fleur, excelled at Fire style Ninjutsu and she had already mastered the **Fireball jutsu** , and was currently working on the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu**. Being a veela raised her affinity for fire, exponentially.

And on that note, Riley's love life was blossoming quite well. She and Katie had gone out on numerous dates and made out quite a few times. They talked often, and could be found cuddling quite often at the end of the night. Riley suspected that Fleur had told Katie about her magic, not about her being a demon, but about how her emotion could be processed into magic. She noticed that Katie dressed more conservatively then she used to, and yet she wasn't above getting nice and close to Riley.

Fleur and Katie's relationship also seemed to be blossoming as Riley found the two making out, while she was training. Neither seemed ashamed of it, and though she didn't tell either of them, she did feel incredibly aroused seeing her two girlfriends lip locked like that.

Out of all the craziness that had happened during the Anbu's stay, one positive thing did come out of it, at least for the Slytherins. They now had the friendship and support of the older puffs, whom were very grateful for the warning about the possible in-fighting.

Yep... things went pretty well for the rest of the year. And finally the school year ended. The train ride back was filled with chatter over plans for the summer and when Riley could train them more. Eventually they made it back to the station and they all said their goodbyes

Katie and Riley made their ways over to Remus and Sirius, whom were waiting for Riley to depart.

"So you gonna be on the island tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Sure... I know Fleur will want to come visit. I hope to see ya there." Riley replied.

"I will. See ya tomorrow." Katie replied with a smile as she and Riley shared a passionate kiss.

A few moments passed before they separated. Riley offered a wide smile, and then departed with Remus and Sirius.

"Wow! Who was that?" Katie heard a woman ask, and she immediately cringed. She spun around and spotted her mother and father standing there both giving her looks.

"Let me guess, that was Riley?" Her father guessed.

"Yep. That was Riley." Katie replied, with obvious embarrassment.

"Oh sweetheart don't be embarrassed. So when are you gonna invite her over?" Her mother asked as the three started to depart.

"I was gonna ask her tomorrow if she wanted to come over on the weekend." Katie replied.

"Well, I hope we get to see her then." Katie's mother said with a smile.

**-Elsewhere-**

" _So how much time do you think until you've fully manifested?"_ Riley inquired to Madara.

_'Hm... well, color is just starting to show... I'd say six months maybe less.'_ Madara replied as he looked down at his hands. By now Madara was solid enough to walk around, though he was still clear, you could still see him. By now a little bit of color was coming in, soon he'd take full form.

" **You're probably right. That coincides with you becoming a full demon as well."** Kurama added.

" _Yeah, speaking of that, I'm not gonna explode or anything when that happens right? I just need to know if I gotta take a day off from school or not."_ Riley asked.

" **Nope, you should be good. All that should happen is a release on your physical form. You'll actually have to begin to will your magic to stay looking like this. Don't worry though, it's a lot like the demonic transformation technique, it wont be difficult, especially with your control."** Kurama explained to her.

"Okay cool. So six months... then I'll finally be able to face you one on one, Grandfather." Riley stated with a look of anticipation.

_'Hmph I look forward to fighting you as well, my girl. I can't wait to see just how far you can go.'_ Madara replied with a chuckle.

Riley cracked a few of her knuckles in anticipation, she couldn't wait for fourth year to roll around.

**-A few months later-**

"... and she was like 'oh so that's why she calls you a mut.'" and with that Sirius, Remus, and Riley burst into laughter. They were all walking down Diagon alley, just cruising for something to do. It had been a quick couple of months. Same old, same old. Lot's of training, hanging out with Fleur, and Katie, training her friends, and even exploring Sirius' old house for valuable artifacts. Though that quickly went south when Kreacher caught them and got really loud. So they left.

The only real noteworthy thing that occurred over the summer was when Riley informed Katie as to what she really was. She ended up taking it rather well. She said that she didn't care what Riley was, she was still just Riley to her. Though she was grateful for the explanation as it did clear up the questions about where Riley's power came from. Though Katie did take more time to get used to it, then Fleur did as she often stated aloud how odd it was to be dating a demon. Which led to Riley always replying that it could be worse, she could've been a troll.

Today they were just wandering, there was only a week until school started and Riley was excited to get back to school. She had a meeting tomorrow at the Ministry to discuss the teaching position that Dumbledore had set up, apparently, if she was willing, then her and Remus would teach it, and Dumbledore would hire a new DADA teacher to take Remus' place.

As the three walked, they all heard a sharp whistle. All three turned and spotted a man in a dark cloak leaning against a wall, that led into Knockturn alley, the shady part of town. The man reached into his cloak and removed his wand, he then gently ran it along his forearm before turning and walking into the alley.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"A follower of Lord Voldemort. And I think he wants to chat with us." Remus replied.

"Well then... let's not keep him waiting." Sirius stated as he drew his wand along with Remus and Riley and the three followed after him, weary of a possible trap.

The three followed the man deep into the alley, he led them through a maze of crossroads and back alleys until finally he led them into a dead end.

"Well, can't say this isn't shady." Sirius commented as they confronted the shadowy man.

"Yeah, but we've met in worse places eh old man?" The cloaked figure replied as he pulled back his hood, revealing a man in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Who is this guy?" Riley asked, as both Remus, and Sirius recoiled in surprise.

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Remus replied

" **DA DA DUM!"** Kurama bellowed.

" _Shut the fuck up Kurama!"_ Riley hissed as Kurama and Madara burst into laughter.

_'Why do I get the feeling that summer break is over early this year?'_ Madara stated.

All Riley could do was nod in agreement as Remus and Sirius approached their old friend and greeted him with smiles. She knew, deep down that things weren't going to be boring, any time soon...


	21. The Truth

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 21

"I can't believe you're alive Barty. I thought they had you kissed?" Sirius said with joy.

"They tried, but it seems my dear old mother couldn't see me go. She had my father switch our places and she took a polyjuice potion, to look like me. Dementors didn't care, and Ministry was none the wiser. Gotta thank dear old dad, when I see him again." Barty told them.

"I knew if anyone could escape death it would be you, you slippery bastard." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Well, thanks. Anyway, boys I came on business, I need to speak to the three of you." Barty stated.

"Three of us? What has Riley got to do with this?" Remus asked with a suspicious look.

"This is about the dark lord's offer right? You work for him?" Riley asked, as she took a step forward.

"Offer?" Remus questioned giving Riley a look.

"Smart girl. He said you would know what I was here for, instantly." Barty said with a chuckle.

"What's going on here? Wait! Barty... what do you mean 'he said'?" Remus asked.

"So he found himself a new body? Not living in anyone's head this time, is he?" Riley asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, someone tell us what the fuck is going on!?" Sirius growled at the two of them.

"In my first year, Professor Quirell had Lord Voldemort living in his head. I accidentally stunned him while he was trying to flee with the Philosophers stone. Me and the Dark Lord then had a chat, we talked about our beliefs and why we both thought little of muggles. He even confirmed something that I had long since suspected. He told me what really happened on the night of his death." Riley informed them.

"What do you mean? What really happened?" Remus asked.

Riley simply smiled as she covered her eyes with her hand, a second passed before she let her finger part, revealing her **Rinnegan** beneath them. "I'm the one who killed him. Not Naruko."

The three men recoiled at the sight of those eyes. They had all heard the Shinobi legends of the mighty **Rinnegan** , the fabled doujutsu of the creator of magic. But to see it. To feel it's gaze and the weight of it's power. It was just so intense.

"You? You killed him? But then that would mean..." Remus muttered.

"I'm the real girl-who-lived." Riley finished for him with a dark chuckle.

"So... he's alive? What does he want with you?" Sirius inquired, still a little awestruck by the sight of the mighty **Rinnegan**.

"An Alliance I assume. He and I share similar beliefs, and I don't really have any qualms about letting him seize this country. Though if he wants my help, he's gonna need to make me an offer, which is why I assume he sent you Mr. Crouch?" Riley replied with a smile.

"You'd be right. Lord Voldemort requires your assistance in an important matter." Barty informed her.

"And what matter is that?" Riley asked, her **Rinnegan** still shining ominously.

"The matter of his resurrection of course. In exchange for your assistance, the dark lord is prepared to offer you whatever you want." Barty told her.

"Interesting. Well I am willing to help, though what I require isn't anything all that difficult to give. I have a feeling that in the future the elemental nations are going to be an issue for me. I will help the dark lord, though in exchange I want his help in dealing with them when the time comes. I'm fairly certain I can take any kage in battle, however, I'm not vein enough to believe I can take all five kage, and the sannin, and the retired 3rd hokage, and their Jinchuuriki, and their armies. So I require an army of my own. I will help the dark lord seize Britain and any neighboring countries he desires, though he will help me destroy the elemental nations, when the fools finally piss me off, because I know they will. Power is everything to those people, and it wont sit well with them that I have so much... they'll come for me, and when they do... I'll have all the motivation I require to end their pathetic and redundant existence." Riley told him, her voice commanding and dark. Remus and Sirius had never heard her speak like this before. Her voice carried with it an immense distaste for the elemental nations, all the while she spoke with such a commanding presence that Voldemort and Dumbledore, seemed as children in comparison.

"An Army... and an ally. That he can do. A partnership then? The dark lord would have you stand as his equal in this second war. Help us, and you will have your army." Barty told her with conviction.

"Riley... are you sure about this? Lord Voldemort may not be an evil man... but he is driven and will do almost anything to achieve his goals. Being as powerful as you are, he may see you as a threat." Sirius warned. While he did follow the dark lord, and his cause, that didn't mean he would throw his goddaughter to the wolves, without her being aware of what she was stepping into.

"Sirius is right. He's offering you amnesty in this new war he's planning. You don't have to get involved." Remus told her.

"Thank you for your concern guys, but you have nothing to worry about. Voldemort knows that he cannot beat me. I am far too powerful for him to confront. That's why he's offering a chance to work together, he want's to ensure he doesn't piss me off." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"So, are you in?" Barty asked.

"Yes... I'm in." Riley told them as her **Rinnegan** faded.

"Then let's talk strategy." Barty said with a smile and a clap of his hands.

"I assume he wants us to resume our roles? Once Dumbledore knows of his revival, I'm sure he'll be reforming the order." Remus asked, earning a nod from Sirius.

"Yep... that's exactly it. Sirius, he'll require your personal assistance, as I can no longer help him in his weakened form. This portkey will send you too him. Keep an eye on him until the plan is complete. If we do our jobs well, the dark lord will have returned by the end of the next school year." Barty told them as he tossed Sirius a small statuette.

"What are you going to be doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be in Hogwarts, teaching DADA, under the guise of Alistair Moody. If you two take the Chakra applications teaching job, that is." Barty informed Remus and Riley.

"So you want us to accept, so you can get into the school?" Remus inquired.

Earning a nod, Riley asked why.

"This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to a unique championship. The Hokage, and the Minister cooked up this unique twist on the Chuunin exams and the Triwizard tournament. From what I hear, there's gonna be a shit load of foreign students and little Genin there." Barty told them, earning surprised glances from the three.

"Oh fucking god... and my fucking sister, just fucking became a genin a few months ago." Riley whined.

"Chances are good she'll be there. And that's what the dark lord wants. He wants her entered into both tournaments, and all the challenges in between, and at the end of the year when she's exhausted, he plans to kidnap her to help in his revival. No fears, he won't kill her, that would just enrage the Hokage, and get us all slaughtered. But he will show her, her place, and remind the people of Britain, why he is to be feared." Barty told them.

"Good." Was Riley's reply.

"He also wants you entered into the Triwizard tournament as well. There's gonna be two from each of the three schools, plus your sister, from an unannounced fourth school plus a handful of Genin from the random nations. We need you to make sure your sister reaches the end of the tournament. Each ending in the past has involved claiming the triwizard cup in some capacity, I'm gonna turn it into a portkey, we need you to make sure she claims it." Barty informed Riley.

"Very well. I can do that. But I wanna be there when Voldemort wipes that smug grin off her bitch face." Riley told him, earning a nod and a chuckle from Barty.

"Will Severus know?" Remus inquired.

"Not all of it. He'll just know that the dark lord's return is imminent. He's very close to Dumbledore, wouldn't want the old man to get suspicious now, would we? Remus, the dark lord has a task for you as well." Barty turned his attention to Remus.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"One of the schools coming is Durmstrang. Which means Karkaroff will be there. That little traitor has been in hiding long enough. We want you to deal with him when the time comes. Once the curtain falls on the Namikaze girl, he'll try to make a run for it, you stop him." Barty told him.

"He got some of my friends tossed in Azkaban, even my old girlfriend. I'll happily put him down when the time comes." Remus replied darkly. Earning a dark chuckle from Sirius.

Seeing the two now, Riley wasn't surprised they used to be death eaters, the dark aura's they were giving off, she understood now why they were used as spies, they kept their darkness buried deep down, just like her.

"Alright... well, now that this is settled. Be sure to make your way to him soon Sirius, you know how crotchety men get in their old age. Also... tomorrow night, who's going to the Quidditch championship?" Barty asked with a dark grin.

"We have a meeting with the minister and Dumbledore tomorrow morning over the chakra teaching position at Hogwarts, after that we were planning on heading out to see it, why?" Remus replied.

"A few of the old gang are getting together to raise a little hell, no deaths, dark lord doesn't want to much attention this early, just a little hell raising, see if we can get some good screams. You two interested?" Barty asked Remus and Sirius.

"I'm in." Sirius replied with a laugh.

"It'll be good to throw on the mask again." Remus mused.

"What about you?" Barty asked Riley.

"Bah... I tend to make shit explode a lot when I raise hell, I don't think the pitch would survive. I'll sit this one out, though quick warning and spread it to the others in this little gang, both my girlfriends and a lot of my friends will be there, if they get hurt, I'm gonna tear off fingers and then well... you don't really need me to finish that do ya?" Riley warned with a hint of danger in her eyes.

"Message received. Don't worry. Most of the old gang are your friend's parents anyway. The only ones you should have to worry about are your girlfriends but the attack will happen late, just keep them close to you." Barty told her, earning a nod, he shared a glance with Remus and Sirius.

"Times comin' guys. This country will be ours soon." Barty told them as he **Apparated** away.

"I gotta go chat with my girlfriends. I have a feeling this is gonna be a major pain in my ass to try to explain." Riley muttered as she pulled out her portkey and vanished.

"Wanna go get some firewhiskey?" Sirius asked. A moment passed before Remus nodded and the two departed.

- **Later** -

"What!?" Katie shouted as she paced back and fourth.

"Voldemort may be coming back, and if he does... I plan on siding with him." Riley said again for probably the third time.

"Riley, he's evil." Katie shouted back.

"Technically I'm evil. I'm a fucking demon, the epitome of evil, yet you don't see me murdering babies in their cribs or shit like that, do ya?" Riley argued.

"That's different." Fleur countered.

"How so?" Riley asked.

"He is a monster. You are a good person. You don't hurt people, simply because they are different." Fleur argued.

"Do you two know anything about Voldemort, other then what is stated in history books?" Riley asked though she had to roll her eyes as they both cringed at his name.

"We know enough." Katie replied after a moment.

"History is written by the victors. The light won the last war, so of course they'd make their enemy out to be a murderous viscous tyrant." Riley explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Fleur asked.

"Voldemort and I aren't that different. We were both raised in similar circumstances. He grew up in an orphanage, hated by those around him. I grew up on the streets, because my parents forgot that I existed. We both dislike muggles, and muggleborn, because they think that our world needs to change, and then they go about it, without any concern for who we are. They try to make us like them, and if we resist, then we're bigots, and fools. Voldemort never stood for the harming of children, if they had to die it was to be painless. He was a soldier, he did what he had to do to win a war. Until the two of you have fought in war, until you have truly fought a man to the death, you don't have the right to judge a person on what they have to do, to survive." Riley berated the two with a glare.

"He's killed people Riley..." Katie tried to argue as she withered under Riley's glare. There wasn't any KI in it or anything, just the glare was enough to cause both girls to cringe and feel their resolve falter. Riley was such a dominating presence, that it was nigh impossible to resist when she was like this.

"So have I! I've killed a lot of people. I killed like a dozen anbu when I was eight. I spent three years as a bounty hunter in France, and Germany, hunting down and killing dark wizards. I killed those six guys who were trying to rape you Fleur. And I killed that fucking Anbu captain that was fucking with us all last year. And his death was fucking painful, I promise you! All in all I've killed like fifty people, maybe more. Being a killer doesn't make you evil. The two of you wanted to learn to be ninja, and ninja are killers, you've gotta accept that, otherwise you've picked the wrong hobby." Riley fired back with a snarl, causing both girls to wither even more.

"Life is fragile, and as much as you want this world to be all sunshine and rainbows, it's not. It's cruel and if you let it, It'll fuck you bloody. So... learn who people are, and don't judge someone based on what others say they are. Judge them on their actions, and the reasons for their actions. Sometimes bad things have to be done for good reasons. Sometimes in order to save hundreds of fathers, mothers, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters... you have to kill two children. All of those lives for two children. These are the choices a leader like Voldemort had to make, neither one of you have the right to judge a man like that, until you've stood in his shoes." Riley finished up her tirade.

"Look... this is hard for me... my family fought him in the last war and... ..." Katie tried to reply, but the look from Riley had drained all of her confidence.

"I'm sorry to say this... but they were fools. If you need some help figuring out which side to fight for, just remember which group of people tried to toss you to the Whomping Willow." Riley reminder her. Katie's face darkened at that. She couldn't argue that point. Her own housemates had tried to harm her, and not just lightly, if she had been attacked by the willow, she would have ended up at St. Mungos with some serious injuries.

"And Fleur... wizarding Britain and hell even Wizarding France, are bigoted against you and your kind. Here in Britain you're seen as a dark creature and most people wouldn't hesitate to hex you on principle alone. Look, I'm not asking you to fight for something you don't believe in, but don't tell me, I shouldn't fight against what I view as wrong. If you wanna fight the dark lord, then go ahead... you'll lose, but go ahead. And when you realize that the so called 'Light' is just a bunch of bigoted assholes who view any non human as a lesser being, and whom refuse to change even while they invite muggles and muggleborn into our world with open arms, I'll be waiting. The light is nothing but a bunch of hypocrites." Riley added as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"So you're saying the dark is any better?" Katie asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"Well I'll ask you, Katie. How many friends did you have before you joined us at the Slytherin table? One? Two? How many of those friends stood up for you when the Gryffindors, the epitome of light, turned on you and tried to hurt you? Who stood by you when the Gryffindors kicked you out? Out of all of our friends, Neville is the only one from a light family. All of the others are either neutral or dark. We're your friends... they're not." Riley countered with a stern glare.

"Alright! I get it! It's just... hard ya know? You never wanna believe the good guys aren't so good. You never wanna believe that you're fighting for the wrong side. I don't know who to fight for... but I trust you. You've helped me become what I am today, and you've inspired me to push myself. I'm stronger now, then I ever believed I could be, and I can feel myself growing stronger each day. I trust you completely. If you say we should fight for Voldemort... I will." Katie finally relented. You could tell it was hard for her. It never was easy to have the truth shoved down your throat like that.

"I don't want you to fight for Voldemort. I want you to fight for me, and Fleur, and yourself. I want you to fight for your real friends. I know some of the others will have the same worries, and all I can tell them is that as long as we stick together, we'll get through this." Riley told her, sounding compassionate for the first time since this fight started.

"Fight for you? What iz it you plan on doing?" Fleur inquired.

"My Past... my parents... my old village... they'll come for me... they'll do something very stupid, and try to hurt me, or the one's I love. When they do... I'm gonna kill them all." Riley replied coldly, though both girls could detect the agitation in her tone, almost like something she said had angered her.

"You told me once zat zey abandoned you... now you are afraid zey will come for you. Who are zey? What kind of people would treat a fellow human being like zey were nozing more zen a tool to be picked up and cast aside on a whim?" Fleur asked, a yearning to understand her lover, was present in her voice and in her stance. She truly wished to understand Riley better, they both did. Yet Riley often refused to speak of her family or past.

"Riley... you can't keep hiding it. Tell us... you know neither of us will think less of you." Katie added with concern in her eyes.

"She is right, my love. You cannot bury the past. I am madly in love wiz you, and I zink, so is Katie. We are both here for you. Tell us what zey did to you." Fleur agreed, her own eyes and expression reflecting her concern.

Riley stared back at her for several moments, thinking to herself. Should she tell them the truth? Was it time someone knew? Another moment passed, before Riley sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair. After several more seconds she finally spoke.

"My parents are Minato Namikaze, and Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My twin sister is Naruko Namikaze, you probably know her better as the girl-who-lived. On the day of my birth, after Kurama attacked the hidden Leaf, Lord Voldemort tried to kill the two of us, to set the Fox loose. He wanted it to kill the fourth Hokage... my father. When he tried to use the killing curse on me, it hit the seal containing the Nine tails' soul. This saved my life, however at that moment, I also activated my **Rinnegan** , and out of pure accidental magic, I rebounded the curse back at him. Killing the dark lord. Upon an investigation by Dumbledore, my parents and everyone present were led to believe that my sister, had killed him, not me. From there they began to care for me less and less. She was the superstar. Everyone loved her, and everyone forgot me." Riley told them.

Both girls were stunned to hear such a truth, they both knew of the tales of the world famous girl-who-lived. Everyone knew who she was, and many people told stories of her. In school, Riley often ignored those tales, and walked away from conversations involving the supposed legend, and now they knew why. Neither believed for a second that she could be lying. They could see the truth in her eyes, they could feel the anger and resentment in her words. Both of them felt hatred towards the Hokage, and his family, for what they had done to the woman both of them loved.

"When I was little... the villagers would gang up on me. Four years old, and they'd kick the crap out of me. Put me in the hospital a few times. My parents never knew... never seemed to care that I was gone for days at a time. They only noticed me when I was right in front of them, and even then they tried to push me away so that only Naruko was present. I was beaten more then a few times... until I had enough. The beatings stopped because I tortured those who hurt me. I pranked the shit out of them. I dosed their food with Laxatives. Loosened the pipes in their bathrooms, switched out their whipped cream with shaving cream. I made their lives a living hell. I didn't stop until they begged me too. And when the beatings stopped... that's when they switched to other methods. They would ignore me, or exclude me from events. The civilians would overprice me for things I needed to live. The parents would tell their children not to play with me... I was no better then a street urchin, and all because my parents didn't love me." Riley continued to explain, though by now her eyes had taken on a much more malevolent appearance.

Her **Mangekyou** spun menacingly in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and her teeth grit in anger.

"I trained myself. I made myself better... I was seven years old when I finally realized they would never love me. I tried to impress my parents by showing them I could wall walk. Instead of being impressed, they, along with my godmother spent a good hour chewing me out for doing something like that without their permission. They called me a spoiled brat, whom didn't know her place. My father threatened to remove my birthright as clan leader for that little stunt. My mother was even going to slap the crap outta me... if it wasn't for my friend Kakashi, and uncle Remus. It was then I knew they'd never love me... never want me..." Riley told the two, her eyes had fallen to the floor, and you could see un-shed tears building in them. She was trembling with fury, as she remembered how alone she felt, how unwanted she seemed to be.

Fleur and Katie were both beyond pissed at hearing this. Both were furious beyond measure. Neither had been expecting someone as loveable and kindhearted as Riley to have grown up so unwanted and unloved.

"I don't think I ever told anyone this... but there were times... not many... maybe two or three times where I sat awake at night, out in the rain, and contemplated killing myself. My mother and father didn't want me. My sister hated me. My godmother thought I was trash. I had no friends. I thought maybe... I should just leave this world behind... … … …" Riley whispered, almost in shame. She almost never thought about those days, and about how shitty she felt. She never wanted to think of those days again, yet the memories came flooding painfully back.

Fleur and Katie both had tears in their eyes. To hear that Riley had contemplated suicide. To hear that someone they had both seen as invincible, actually contemplated taking her own life... neither of them had expected this conversation to turn so dark. Neither had ever conceived that at one point... the mighty and powerful woman before them, was a tired, scared little girl, whom felt so alone in the world that she would actually think to remove herself from it.

"How fucked up is that? A four year old girl... thinking that it might be better for everyone if she wasn't there anymore. I never did anything about it. I never like, cut my wrists or tried to hang myself, or drink drain cleaner or some shit like that... I never came that close... but still... I never want to feel like that again. I never want to be that weak again. Those people... the people of the hidden leaf... they made me feel like that. They bullied me into thinking that death was a better alternative then living in that life. That's why I hate them. That's why I will side with Voldemort when the time comes... because in this world... the only side that matters... is mine. I will help the Dark lord turn this bigoted, bass-awkward country, into a place where I can live... without ever having to worry. People always bitch about the dark being evil. Well... all I know is that the light side is the only one that casts a shadow. So they can't be that good. I'll fight for me... and whomever best serves my purposes." Riley stated with burning determination and anger in her eyes.

A silent, tense moment passed before Riley felt someone take her hands. She focused her attention on Fleur and Katie whom had both taken one of her hands. Fleur held her right and was gently caressing it, with a saddened look upon her beautiful face, while Katie held her left, and was staring at her with a look of acceptance and comfort.

Riley stared at the two of them, she could just barely hear the rattling of stuff around her as her Youki began to build up. She had to calm herself down, before her Youki harmed either of her girlfriends. However before she could pull away, she felt herself pulled into Katie's embrace.

Katie wrapped her arms around Riley and held her in them. Fleur then moved and hugged Riley from behind, both young woman sandwiching the demoness, between them. Fleur rested her chin on Riley's shoulder and the three just stood there. It was a moment before both girls finally heard a whimper escape from Riley's lips.

Both of them felt the tension in Riley's body fade as tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for making you relive that." Katie whispered as she and Fleur hugged Riley tighter.

Riley let out a few more tired sobs before wrapping her arms around Katie and holding her tightly.

"I love both of you. I hope you know that?" Riley whispered.

"We love you two. More then anything." Fleur whispered in reply as she wrapped her hands tighter around Riley's waist.

The three held each other for some time. Riley felt at peace in her lover's arms. She felt the bond the three shared had grown with this. The truth was out, and they now understood her better.

They remained like that for a while, who knew when it had happened, but the next thing she knew, Riley found herself waking up in bed next to Fleur and Katie. All three had fallen asleep after the exhausting arguments and confessions from the night prior.

Riley lay on her side, with her head on Katie's chest, while Fleur laid on her side with her arms wrapped around Riley's stomach, holding her close.

Riley sat there with a content smile on her face for several moments. It wasn't until her eyes drifted to a nearby clock that she realized she had places to be.

"Ladies... I gotta go to a meeting. You're gonna have to let me go." Riley whispered with a gentle smile.

"No... stay..." Fleur said sleepily as she shifted her arms to pull Riley closer.

Riley blushed brightly as Fleur's hands came to rest on her breasts. After a few moments, Riley glanced back and saw a smile on Fleur's face and she quickly realized that the groping had been intentional on the Veela's behalf.

"You're a pervert you know that?" Riley whispered, earning a giggle from Fleur as she gave Riley a playful squeeze.

"You two aren't having fun without me are you?" Katie asked in a sleepy tone as she awoke.

"Not at all." Fleur replied as she sat up and leaned over Riley to plant a kiss on Katie's lips.

Riley turned her head to capture the Veela's lips as she pulled away from Katie.

A few moments passed before the two separated. "Me next." Katie said with a smile as she locked lips with Riley. The two held the kiss for several seconds before Riley pulled away. She quickly shot out of bed, to escape her lovers, whom probably wouldn't have allowed her to leave, had she waited for them to summon the energy to stop her.

"I'll see you guys tonight." Riley told the two. Both girls glanced at her and smiled. Before settling back into bed together. Riley simply smiled and departed to get ready for her meeting.

**-Later That Night at the Quidditch championship match-**

Riley sat next to Katie as they watched Fleur speaking with her parents in the distance. On the pitch below, Veela cheerleaders were dancing for the crowd. Both Riley and Katie were comparing the Veela to Fleur, both finding Fleur to be much more beautiful then any of the others.

"God, she is hot." Katie said with dreamy eyes as she watched Fleur brush her hair back into place as she continued her conversation.

"Damn right." Riley agreed.

"So... when are you two gonna... you know...?" Katie asked.

"I- don't know," Riley replied with a bit of a blush. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... maybe I wanna know when I can start planning our special night." Katie replied.

"Wait! Did Fleur tell you about our... 'special' promise?" Riley asked with a deeper blush.

"Yeah... she told me. I'm not mad. I actually think it's really sweet. But I can be impatient, can't I?" Katie replied with sassy grin.

"I want her... I see her and I want her... I really, really want her... and you. I just... I'm afraid I'll hurt her... or you, in the heat of passion. My Youki is so virulent, it could kill either of you in seconds if it was concentrated. I'm just waiting till I have it completely under control. When I do though... you best be ready. I like to pride myself on my stamina." Riley replied with a perverted giggle.

"I like the sound of that." Katie replied as she intertwined her fingers with Riley's

Down on the field the Veela finished their dance and the match began. While exciting, Riley wasn't really paying attention, she was busy making out with Katie. It was about half way through the match when they were joined by Fleur.

Riley ended up making a shadow clone that spent the rest of the match snogging with Fleur, while Katie and Riley were busy tongue wrestling.

After the match, Riley made a few shadow clones to track down her friends whom had also come to match. She had her clones keep an eye on them, and it wasn't long after the match that the death eaters made their move. Riley, Fleur and Katie were relaxing in their tents, with Fleur's family.

There was a sudden and eerie silence, that descended over the camp, then all hell broke loose. Tents burst into flame and death eaters began to appear all over the place, throwing spells at the empty tents, and towards the crowds. They intentionally aimed low to avoid killing anyone, though most people didn't realize it.

Katie and Fleur shot Riley a look, almost as if they expected her to do nothing, but that didn't happen.

"Mr. Delacour! Get your family out of here. And if you could, take Katie with you. I'm gonna go find Remus and Sirius." Riley asked.

Jean looked half tempted to deny, since he was an Auror, however he realized this wasn't his dispute and he had to help his family first, especially since his youngest daughter was present.

Fleur and Katie looked as if they wanted to argue, but one look from Riley stopped them. Jean quickly herded his family together along with Katie. He wished Riley luck and they all portkeyed away.

Riley simply allowed herself to vanish from sight. Almost all of her friends left before the attack began, since their parents were actually taking part in the attack. Riley decided after a little while she should probably do something since she had a reputation. She had shadow clones henge into death eaters and warn her allies as to what she was doing. They picked up the message and quickly finished with what they were doing. She arrived and began throwing stunners at them. One quickly cast the dark mark, and then they all quickly **Apparated** away, but not before making sure to grab those that Riley had hit.

All in all, the attack took about fifteen minutes, and about half the camp was burned down. A few people were hurt, but there were no deaths. The dark mark that appeared in the sky, got the proper reaction however. People stood in stunned fear, as the mark hovered over them.

Naturally she was chewed out by Katie and Fleur, whom suspected her of knowing of the attack before hand. Not lying, Riley simply told them that she did know. But since she knew they didn't plan on killing anyone, she didn't say anything. Not to mention neither decided to join her in fighting with Voldemort, so she didn't feel it was right to involve them in this. Of course they were both pissed, but it's not like they could argue.

After hearing her reasons Fleur stated that she would join Riley, as long as she was kept in the loop from now on. Katie decided that she would join Riley as well. Riley told them that she couldn't tell them everything, unless they swore an oath to never speak of what they heard. She trusted them, but you could never be too safe.

Both young woman agreed, and swore on their magics to never speak of what Riley's plans were. After they swore their oaths, she told them about the plan in the upcoming year. Fleur was a little disappointed to hear that she had no real chance of winning the tournament as she had intended to take part. Riley however encouraged her to still join as she could help in the plan to ensure Naruko won, and she could still gain prestige for herself by participating.

"Are we gonna get the others in on this?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. The only one's who will probably be an issue are Neville, and Hermione. Luna probably already knows, and doesn't care. But I doubt we'll have any issues. Neville has been agitated with his grandmother lately, as the woman keeps pushing him to be more like his father... well actually exactly like his father, and it's really starting to piss him off. Hermione... well, she just needs to have everything explained to her... she'll understand, after she was able to hold a conversation with Lucius in regards to muggle's entering the magical world, I doubt she'd be hard to convince." Riley replied.

"What about Ginny?" Katie asked.

"Ginny... I'd say coin toss. I sense she'll follow us... I'm not sure why though." Riley answered with a thoughtful look.

"I know why she would." Fleur told her with a smirk.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because you'd be the one asking." Katie answered for her.

"What does me asking her have to do with anything?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"All of your friends look up to you Riley. You're a natural leader. Besides you saved Ginny's life in the chamber of secrets. She's been devoted to you ever since. She'll follow you anywhere. All of our friends would. When you talk... we listen. Because it's you. Because you're great. Greater then any of us could ever be... and we're okay with that. We'll follow you... because you're great, because you're a leader." Katie answered, with a look of mild reverence in her eyes.

"She's right. you command, and ozers follow. Your friends will follow you anywhere." Fleur agreed.

_'A Natural leader. Just like her father. Just like me."_ Madara mused to the fox.

" **Becoming an Archdemon isn't hurting her charisma either. When she speaks, her Youki reflects her desires, and in turn, influences those around her to follow her. Her friends are more in tune with this affect because they care for her. She will be a leader unlike any... I look forward to seeing what she can do, when the day comes."** Kurama replied, earning a nod of agreement from Madara.

"I... didn't realize I had such an affect on my friends." Riley replied, with a look that showed deep reflection.

"So... let's gather everyone up, and see who's with us." Katie stated, earning a nod from Fleur.

"You're forming your own team. You will be a valuable ally to ze dark lord, when he returns." Fleur noted.

"Indeed. This next year, will be the beginning of everything. A new war is about to begin, and I feel like this time around... it'll be much bigger then we can even imagine." Riley agreed.

"I agree." Fleur stated.

"Well... at the very least, we'll get to hang around with Fleur all year." Katie noted, earning a smile from Riley and Fleur.

"Yep... that's a bonus too." Riley agreed with a smile.

**-A few days later-**

Riley had dispatched shadow clones to gather up all of her friends and bring them to the island. She planned on revealing the truth to them today. And allowing them to decide whether to fight with her or not.

She didn't bother with niceties, once they were all gathered she made them swear on their magics to never speak of what they were about to talk about. Once that was done she just let it out. Most weren't surprised to hear of the dark lords imminent return. Some like Draco, and Pansy were happy to hear it. Surprisingly Neville was very quiet, when he heard, which drew Riley's attention. She approached the young Hufflepuff and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking, man?" Riley asked.

"Do you really think we should follow him?" Neville asked nervously.

"I think... the light has ruled this country for years... and it's currently filled with bigots who can't look past a person's blood purity, a person's humanity, or a person's wealth. And it's also filled with idiots who have a very narrow view of good and evil. To the light side, if you don't follow them, then you're evil. I think if we ever want this country to improve... a change of leadership is in order. I don't know if Voldemort is the right leader... but I do know that he's trying to do something about what's wrong with this place. I'll fight along side him, because he's right. But the second he proves he isn't the man I hope he is... that's when I'll walk away. I wont devote myself blindly to a man I don't truly know. But I will follow him... for now anyway." Riley replied with a thoughtful look, earning nods of agreement from people like Daphne and Luna.

"You're my friends... all of you. And most of you come from dark families. Families that fought with the Dark Lord in the last war. Most of the light families belong in Gryffindor, and they treated us like crap last year. I think that says a lot about how misconstrued history can get, when only one side gets to tell their story. You guys have helped encourage me... so... I'll stick with you." Neville finally stated. He held a look of conviction about him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"What about your parents?" Riley inquired softly.

"My mother and father are sitting in the mental ward of St Mungos because of the last war. They were tortured by a death eater, who used the **Cruciatus** curse on them. What most people don't know is that my parents were Aurors, and two days before their attack they had captured a death eater, whom was kissed almost immediately. The death eater they captured was the daughter of the man whom tortured them. I read about it in my father's journal. I'm not a fool. I know that in war, bad things happen. My parents caused someone to lose their child, so in turn that person took them from me. I can't be angry at anyone, otherwise... how would I be any better? I would think if my parents were still sane, they'd want me to follow my heart... and my heart says to stick with you guys." Neville informed all of them. Most weren't aware of what had really happened to his parents, and after hearing the truth they all looked upon him differently. They no longer saw the meek little Hufflepuff whom was trying to come out of his shell. They saw a sleeping wolf, that longed to awaken.

"Ginny? What about you?" Riley asked.

"Well, hell... my parents already think I'm going dark. They don't want Ron fighting with me... and they treat me like any of my other siblings... but I can see it in their eyes. They've already written me off. They're just waiting for the wool to be pulled back, and for me to show my true colors. I'm with Neville... the light showed how 'noble' it was last year, when they tried to toss Katie to the Whomping Willow. I'll follow you guys." Ginny replied earning nods of approval from her friends.

"Hermione?" Riley turned to the young Ravenclaw, whom seemed to be in deep thought.

"Everything I've read, indicates that the dark lord was as foul as they come. I've seen nothing to disprove that. However... everything I've read has also told me, that Death Eaters are the worst of the worst. And yet... a lot of your parents were death eaters in the last war. I've met many of them... and aside from Theo's father, they have all proven to be decent people. So unless I am just blind to it, what I've read can't be entirely accurate. You weren't wrong when you said that history is written by the victors. I'll stick with what I know... and what I know is this. You're all decent people. And you're all my friends. I'll stand by you, until this Dark Lord proves whether he's the monster all the books claims he is." Hermione informed them all, earning grins from many, most of all from Draco, whom shook his head a muttered bookworm under breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that you ponce. I won't be walking away until you learn your place either." Hermione informed him with a smirk.

"Little Muggleborn thinks she can play with the big dogs. Perhaps it'll be you who learns your place?" Draco fired back, with the typical highborn snottyness.

"We all know where you want the others place to be. Draco on top, Hermione on the bottom." Riley joked.

"That's untrue, I'd be on top..." Hermione fired back, before stopping. It took her a moment before she realized what Riley had just insinuated. Her face turned red as all her friends started to giggle. Draco was stuck blushing and giggling himself, too red in the face to properly counter that statement.

"That's... I... I didn't mean it like that." Hermione stuttered in reply as most of her friends burst into laughter.

"We all know what you meant Hermione. It makes perfect sense to me... I mean after all, he is a dragon. And who wouldn't want to ride a dragon?" Riley replied before bursting out laughing, along with the rest of the group.

"You're all a bunch of gits." Hermione shouted, her face red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyone else have any problems... or are we all of a similar mind? We'll stick together, and follow the dark lord and if he proves to be a ponce, we'll kick his ass?" Riley asked. She earned nods of agreement from everyone. Riley scanned the crowd and her eyes came upon Luna whom was reading a book.

"Anything you need to add Luna?" Riley inquired.

"Just wondering." Luna replied.

"Wondering what?" Theo asked.

"Whether we'll be following the dark lord... or he'll be following you?" Luna replied as she gave Riley a curious look.

All of the group silenced at hearing that. They all thought about that statement for a moment before turning to look over at Riley, whom had her own thoughtful look.

"Maybe one day." They all heard her mutter before looking up and smiling.

"Let's have some fun while we're here. School starts soon, so let's enjoy ourselves while we can." Riley stated with a smile. Everyone else cheered and shot off to explore the island.

All the while Riley was contemplating what Katie and Fleur had said earlier. Just as they had predicted, all of Riley's friends had agreed to follow her. It almost seemed as if she could make them do anything, she had to wonder... was she really just that charismatic, or perhaps... maybe it was something more?

"Well that went better then I would have ever thought." She heard Draco comment as he walked up next to her.

"Things will be changing my friend. We'll need to step up all of your training. When this next war starts. I won't have my friends dying because they weren't ready. They'll be plenty of ninja in school next year. And ninja are infamous for their hospitality. It wont be hard to find a challenge." Riley commented.

"I agree. We'll need to work harder. I've already spoken to my father about learning the dark arts. He's agreed to start teaching me." Draco informed her.

"Good. I'll begin teaching you all the first tier of elemental magic as well. And I'll see if Sirius and Remus will assist in teaching us more about the dark arts. None of you are by any means masters. But with your current skills, any one of you could take a seventh year in school, and kick their ass. And more then a few of you could take an Auror in combat. We'll up the training. I'm gonna place gravity seals on all of you. Your bodies are used to using chakra to strengthen your cells, so you're ready to truly increase your physical abilities. I'm gonna push you guys to the limit... and then shatter those limits. I hope you're ready for hell my friend. Cuz it's comin'." Riley told him with a fire in her eyes.

Draco's reply was to smirk. He stared off at the sunset in the distance for a couple of moments. Finally he replied, "Good."

Both smiled before turning to find the others. Eager to have just a bit of fun before everything went to hell.

**-A Few days later-**

Everyone was settling into the great hall. School had finally started again. Everything occurred as normal, the train ride was dull, the sorting was slow, the interesting part came when Dumbledore rose to make the state of term announcements.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Now that the sorting is complete I have a few announcements before we dig into our wonderful feast. First I would like to introduce our newest teacher..." As Dumbledore said that, the ceiling filled with clouds that started to produce lightning.

Before any damage could be done, a beam of magic shot into the cloud and made it vanish. Everyone glanced over towards where the beam originated to spot a man whom had entered via the side entrance next to the head table.

The man was older and as gruff as they come. He was missing an eye and in it's place was a magical all seeing eye. He had an intense look about him, and walked with a staff. He was also missing a leg, which was replaced by a prosthetic.

"I would like you all to meet our New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Alistair Moody." Dumbledore introduced him with a smile. Moody gave a gruff nod as he took his seat at the head table.

"Now there will also be an additional change to our staff. Professor Lupin, will be teaching a new class that you all may have spotted on this years registration forms. He along with one of our top students will be teaching and co-teaching our new introductions and applications of Chakra, course. For those of you whom chose to participate, I wish you the best of luck, and thank you for your willingness to take part in something new. Alongside Professor Lupin, will be the newest addition to our staff, assistant professor Uchiwa." He finished by gesturing towards Riley whom stood from her seat next to the rest of her friends and offered the students a wave.

The reactions from the students differed, the Slytherins cheered loudly. The Ravenclaws either clapped politely or cursed under their breaths because they remembered how they bullied Riley's friends last year. The Hufflepuffs clapped loudly and cheered in some cases, especially those whom knew what the Slytherins did for them the previous year. The Gryffindors were horrified as now Riley was basically a teacher, and she could probably take points, which meant they probably had another Snape to deal with.

"On top of all the changes this year... there will be even more excitement. While working in tandem with foreign nations, it has been decided that Hogwarts will play host to a very interesting and unique tournament. A tri pronged tournament that will act as a combination of the infamous Triwizard tournament and the Chuunin exams that are held in the Elemental nations, it will take place here at Hogwarts. This unique tournament will have three tiers. The first will act as the Triwizard tournament, two students from each of the competing schools, as well at two Genin from the competing nations that wish to participate, will compete for the cup. The second will act as the Chuunin exams which will allow the foreign nations along with any young team of witches and wizards that wish to test their steel against foreign ninja, and try to earn the title of Ronin Chuunin. The third tournament will be a unique one, created for the soul purpose of bringing the nations together. Individuals from each nation and school will be teamed up to take part in daring tasks to test their abilities to cooperate and deal with intricate problems. These tests will be created with both shinobi, witches, and wizards in mind and will therefore require cooperation between the two groups in order to pass on." Dumbledore explained to the students earning very interested looks from all those present.

"Now... each of these tournaments will be unique, and will take place over the course of the year. We will be joined by many foreign entities, whose students will be joining you all in lessons. Classes will be shared with shinobi, and in turn they will share lessons with us. This year will be one of unity, and learning. Where those who truly put there all into cooperation with our friends from abroad will walk away with unique skills and abilities not seen in these lands, ever. Each tournament will be magically binding. You may join any and as many as you wish... however, there are a few rules for these tournaments. Only sixth and seventh years may take part in the Triwizard tournament, alongside any Genin level shinobi from the elemental nations. Fourth years and up may take part in the mixed tournament. And... only seventh years may participate in the Chuunin exams." Dumbledore informed them all earning a few groans from some older kids who may not have been able to participate in the tournament they wanted too.

"Each Tournament comes with it's own risks, and rewards. Death, is a possibility in all cases though the danger differs. In the Triwizard tournament, victory will bring you eternal glory along with a cash prize of one thousand galleons, to each of the victors from any one school or nation. For the Chuunin exams, any from the schools who participate and prove they possess the incredible skill necessary to stand as Chuunin level warriors, will earn the title of the first Ronin of Britain as well as the right to carry out missions for the Ministry. And any foreign country that recognizes the rank. For the mixed task, the victors will receive a cash bounty of one thousand galleons to be split amongst the winning team, as well a paid summer of tutelage for any one category of learning. Either from a master of magic, or a shinobi. The victors will each be able to pick an area they wish to study in, and will receive a free summer of training in that area under a specialist."

Dumbledore informed them, earning whispers from the students. A lot of the Gryffindors had fires burning in their eyes, one could tell that there was going to be a lot of lions in these tournaments.

"For those who wish to join these tournaments... do not do so lightly. Death is a possibility in each, and in some cases you may be required to do things, you cannot. Each comes with a magically binding contract, and you may only be released from it, via the rules of that particular tournament, or by death. Think carefully on your choice. None will conflict with any of the others, so feel free to join as many as you wish. We will also be playing host to a number of smaller tournaments, such as dueling and brewing contests, which will be announced when they approach. The students from foreign nations will arrive on the first of September. If you wish to participate in any of the tournaments, you will simply be required to place your name into one of these three goblets." And with a gesture, a cloth that had previously been sitting over something in front of the head table, shot up revealing three large goblets. One was red, one was blue, and one was green.

Each one was a goblet of fire, Red was for the Chuunin exams, Blue was for the Triwizard Tournament, and Green was for the mixed tournament.

"As a final note, certain measures will be placed around these artifacts to ensure that no one under the required age or not of the required status, can enter. Be warned that attempting to circumvent these measure could lead to a rather unfortunate set of circumstances. Also note and I cannot emphasize this enough, that by entering your name you are entering a 'binding' magical contract. For the Chuunin exams... you must enter your name along with two others. The three of you will participate as a team. For the Triwizard tournament, there will be a drawing, a week after the other students arrive, to determine the champions. And for the mixed tournament, you must simply enter your name. Teams will be chosen at random, one week before the first test. If you wish to know any more about these tournaments do please ask one of the teachers. With this all out of the way... we may begin the feast." And with a final grand gesture form Dumbledore, food appeared on the tables and everyone began to dig in, each person talking animatedly about the upcoming year.

"So... you gonna participate in the mixed tournament?" Draco asked Riley.

"Sure." Riley replied, knowing full well she was going to be participating in at least one of the tournaments since her name was going to come out of the goblet for the Triwizard tournament.

**-The Next Day-**

Riley and Remus stood in front of her class. Since it was new, it had a lot of kids looking to participate. Riley sent shadow clones to her other classes so she was free to teach alongside Remus. Riley had five classes, one for each grade, since all four houses would take part in each class. She had two classes a day, and would just cycle through them.

Now Riley had to ensure that she had plenty to teach, while at the same time, in the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't teach too much, as with the war coming, she didn't want to give her enemies weapons to use against her.

So she came up with a curriculum that would work. She would teach them the history of chakra, the basics of accessing it, and how to channel it, handsigns and maybe one of the academy three. Since it took a while to learn how to use chakra, she knew that would be enough to fill a year of two hour lessons, twice a week. Remus was on point with her. He agreed that they had to be careful what they taught with the war closing in, so he helped her refine the lessons to a tee.

And that's how things went for a couple of weeks. Riley taught lessons each day alongside Remus. The students were crazy into it. They loved being part of something new, and Riley almost felt guilty that she wouldn't be teaching them anything deeper, but then she remembered what some were capable of, and was glad for holding them back. It was the first of October when their foreign guests began to filter in.

Riley was sitting with the others waiting for their guests to arrive. They were having another welcoming feast and the room had grown, nearly tripled in size to fit all of the newcomers. Riley watched as Dumbledore stood and drew everyone's attention.

"Will you all please join me in welcoming our friends from foreign lands. First we have our friends from across the channel, please welcome Beauxbatons." And with that, the doors to the hall swung open and the students from Beauxbatons entered. They performed a little dance down the middle walk way, making sure to entice all of the boys in the room. Riley kept her eyes firmly on Fleur as she entered alongside her sister and their headmaster, Madam Maxine.

Madam Maxine approached the head table and greeted Dumbledore, after a few moments the Beauxbatons' were situated at the Ravenclaw table, much to Riley's disappointment.

"Next, our friends from the north, Durmstrang." Dumbledore told them and with his introduction came a thundering boom, as the students of Durmstrang entered, each looking intimidating as all hell. Each one was banging a staff, before they all bolted towards the head table, performing kicks and flips all the way there, showing off their athleticism.

After a few moments, Karkaroff and his star pupil Viktor Krum walked in.. Riley had to bury her head in her hands as he entered.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Like half the fucking chicks in this room our now sopping wet. And for some reason the thought of so many horny females, is both awesome and so very disgusting." Riley replied with a grossed out look.

"How can you tell?" Draco asked as he looked around and noticed that indeed most of the girls were watching Krum with hearts in their eyes.

"I can smell it." Riley replied as she banged her head onto the table.

"Oh." Draco replied sympathetically as he patted her on the back. Draco's mood darkened immensely however when he spotted Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. He saw her glance up from her book, at Krum for a few moments, and for some reason, Draco instantly hated the Star Quidditch player.

Draco then scanned the crowd until he locked eyes with the Weasely twins. Both twins stared back at him, he pulled a galleon out of his pocket and flipped it into the air. He caught it and gave a nod towards Viktor, before nodding at the twins. Both shared a look before smiling suspiciously and nodding.

"Did you just put a hit out on Krum?" Riley asked, as she noticed what he had done.

"Maybe." Draco replied as he pocketed the galleon.

"Why?" Riley asked curiously.

"Reasons." Draco replied though Riley could see his gaze lingering on Hermione. Riley couldn't help but smirk, as she realized his 'Reasons'.

"And finally. Our friends from Far away. Genin from the Elemental nations. Leaf, Cloud, Stone, Sand, Grass, Rain, Waterfall, and Sound." Dumbledore introduced as teams of Shinobi began to enter.

"Mist must be sitting this one out. Surprising that Cloud and Stone village came though." Riley muttered as a vast number of Genin and their sensei's entered.

Riley couldn't help but shake her head at the vast number of Aurors hidden in the room. They were all under Notice-me-not charms, which used pure magic, that rendered most shinobi sensory abilities worthless. Only those that could actually see chakra, like the Hyuuga would notice them. Riley guessed the Minister didn't want to take any chances in a school with so many dangerous murderers and thieves.

Only the head ninja approached the head table. There were four in total, that lead the group. One she recognized as Kakashi, another was from Suna, another from Iwa, and the final one was a Jinchuriki from Kumo. A blonde haired woman.

Riley stared at the woman for a few moments, she could sense the burning Youki that she had to guess was from the two tailed hell cat. She also sensed two more Jinchuriki, one was her sister, and the other was a red haired girl from Suna with a gourd on her back.

The Red haired girl had short messy red hair. She didn't have any eyebrows and had the Kangi for love on her forehead. On her back she carried a large gourd, and she wasn't very tall. She wore a scowl on her face and had black rings around her eyes that to the untrained eye looked like just a shit load of mascara, but Riley could tell that it wasn't makeup, but in fact was from an immense amount of sleep deprivation. Possibly even years of it.

Riley also glanced at her sister whom was scanning the crowd, probably looking for her. She stood next to a pink haired girl, and a boy, Riley recognized as Itachi's younger brother. She could see a lot of the girls in the crowd were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He wore the typical Uchiha smirk on his face, and stood with his arms crossed, looking as if he was better then everyone.

Naruko looked pretty much the same as she did five years ago. She was short, the shortest on her team, and her bright blonde hair was held in two ponytails. Her whiskers still adorned her tanned face, and her eyes were still as bright blue as they had always been. She wore an orange and black sweatshirt, with black shorts. Her Blue eyes were scanning the students, obviously looking for her older sister.

Riley could already hear people whispering and pointing at Naruko. Her whisker marks were a dead giveaway to whom she was. No one in Britain had ever seen the legendary Girl-Who-Lived. To them, it was like their greatest celebrity had just walked in.

Many of the students were chattering animatedly about her, Riley could tell that Naruko had noticed the people talking about her, because a cocky smirk appeared on her face. Obviously, she still thought she was the light of the world.

The Shinobi split into two groups. Konoha, Suna and Taki went to sit at the Hufflepuff table, while Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, and Sound sat at the Slytherin table. Konoha and Suna had sent the most ninja, so it evened out. Not to mention, the two groups represented who fought with who in the last Shinobi world war.

"Now that we are all present and accounted for. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore stated and with that the food appeared, surprising a lot of the ninja. Though they quickly calmed and began to eat, rather carefully... well all except the lone Akimichi whom, probably just had an orgasm if the squeal of delight, that echoed through the hall was any indicator.

A couple of minutes passed before Riley felt a tap on her shoulder, she glanced over to see Fleur, standing there, she immediately made room for her girlfriend, and it wasn't long before Katie made her way over as well. The two sat on either side of Riley and the three began to chat about what they would do over the next Hogsmeade weekend.

It wasn't long before Riley felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew exactly where to look to find them. She glanced right at the Hufflepuff table and spotted a big pair of Blue eyes staring back at her. Riley stared back at her sister for only a moment. Nothing but disinterest in her eyes before looking away. She could almost feel the anger rolling off of Naruko at being brushed off like that.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table. Naruko was busy trying to make her sister's head explode with her mind.

"Hey Naruko... what's got you so pissed?" Asked Ino Yamanaka.

"Yeah, who's that girl you're glaring at?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"That's my sister. The bitch who ran away and made my mom's and dad's life a living hell." Naruko replied with enough venom to cause those around her to wither.

"You shouldn't glare at her like that. You don't wanna piss her off." A first year Hufflepuff whispered over at them.

"Why not? I hear most wizards and witches don't know how to fight like we do." Ino asked in reply.

"Well then you heard wrong. That girl is the queen of Slytherin house. She kicked the living hell outta two older students on her first day. Killed a troll the same year. She killed a basilisk her second year. Killed a shit ton of Dementors, and even rescued Sirius Black, last year. She doesn't take kindly to insults. So don't fuck with her if you value your decency. Or you'll find laxatives in your food for weeks on end." a Fifth year Puff informed them.

"So what? Those are just a bunch of weak opponents. I bet she couldn't take a real ninja." Came Kiba Inuzuka's reply.

"I don't know if you know this or not, you little shit, but Dementors can't be killed. No one has ever killed one, not until her. And she killed a lot of them, with a **Patronus** that lit up the sky. Plus a basilisk can kill you just by looking at you." The Puff replied.

"Whatever." Kiba replied without a care to give.

"You should shut the fuck up Kiba. My sister may be a nobody... but she killed an ANBU captain last year. So watch yourself." Naruko stated darkly, causing all of the surrounding Genin to gasp in surprise.

Naruko then returned to glaring at her sister, already she was busy scheming. She wouldn't let her worthless sister escape her wrath any longer. Narumi made her parents cry, and now... Naruko would make her pay. No matter what.


	22. Start of the Tournament

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 22

"What is the reason for this meeting?" Baki, the head sand Jonin asked. He was currently standing alongside his fellow Jonin from Suna, Taki, and Konoha.

"Yeah Kakashi, any particular reason you got us up at the ass crack of dawn?" Asuma Sarutobi inquired as he lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all so early, but there was something I needed to inform you all of. I didn't get the chance on the way here, otherwise I would've taken care of it then." Kakashi apologized as he stood before the crowd.

"Well alright, what do you need to tell us?" A Taki Jonin asked.

"I needed to warn you all, since we're all allies, of a particular threat here in the school. The Fourth Hokage asked me to ensure you all knew so that, no one loses their students due to friendly fire." Kakashi told the gathered mass. Hearing that sobered up most of the sleepy Jonin. A threat to ones Genin was taken very seriously, no matter which village you were from.

"What kind of threat? I thought this was a school?" Baki replied, earning nods from his fellow Jonin.

"It is... however, here at the school is a particular student. A young girl, whom holds an immense power. She is a Fire Ronin that goes here." Kakashi informed them.

"A Ronin, going to school here? What kind of threat is that? Ronin are the weakest of the weak, and the kids here are no better then Civilians." A Suna Jonin replied with a scoff.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing the danger, Kakashi." Asuma agreed.

"Well, maybe if you all let me finish, you'd realize that this Ronin, achieved Chuunin rank at 8, Jonin rank at 10. She is 15 years old by now, and from what I can tell about her abilities given our interactions... she's an S-Rank threat. Perhaps even Kage level." Kakashi informed them darkly. All of the Jonin tensed at that. One did not simply joke about S-Ranked threats. And to insinuate someone was Kage level, would mean they were the absolute best of the best, and this was coming from someone with a reputation like Kakashi, so it enhanced the magnitude of the warning ten-fold.

"You've got to be kidding Kakashi? An S-ranked threat? Here? You said she was a fifteen year old girl?" Kurenai Yuhi stated aloud.

"I'm not joking. Last year she killed a member of the Leaf Anbu black ops corp. She also possesses an insane amount of control over her chakra, so much so that she can cast Genjutsu even though her reserves are beyond even Kage level." Kakashi informed them all.

"Why are you telling us all this? Is she a danger to us?" Baki asked.

"She's a danger if you piss her off. I wanted to warn all of you. If you value your students lives ensure that they are on their best behavior, or she'll torture them, until they do something really stupid, then she'll kill them. And she'll ensure that they are the ones who take the fall, and she walks away blameless." Kakakshi explained to the gathered Jonin.

"She can do that? Just legally murder anyone she wants?" Kurenai asked with a bit of surprise.

"Much like in the Elemental nations, there's something here called an honor duel. If you piss her off or insult her, she can legally call a duel. If you refuse then you have to fulfill one of her demands, which could be anything from handing over your secret techniques to killing yourself, to baking her blueberry waffles. These duels can be to the death, so yes... she can legally kill anyone she wants by calling a duel. Of course there has to be a reason for the duel, so one of you would have to insult her house or her, or bring harm upon her friends. Just know that she can and will use this right to legally kill anyone whom pisses her off. So don't let your students get mixed up with her. She resides in Slytherin house, you'll figure out who she is quite quickly as the entire school either worships or fears her. Keep an eye on your students or they'll find themselves dead." Kakashi finished up his warning.

Most of the Jonin quickly departed after hearing that. All eager to find their students and pass on the warning. Only a few remained like Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

"So Kakashi, what didn't you tell us?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah... who is this girl? How in the hell is an S-Ranked ninja so far from the Elemental nations and what is she doing in a school?" Kurenai added.

"This girl... Riley is her name, she's the Fourth's eldest daughter. She left six, nearly seven years ago. What I didn't tell any of them, is that she's a Jinchuriki. And while she only possesses the demon fox's soul... it's speculated that she may have received training from it." Kakashi informed his friends.

"Holy shit." Kurenai stated in a surprised whisper.

"How do they know? I mean... why do they think she's being trained by it?" Asuma inquired.

"The Anbu she killed last year... she did it with a poisoned strike. Lady Tsunade detected traces of demonic Youki in the poison. To this day she still hasn't come up with a cure for it. Riley shouldn't have any Youki in her body. She just has the fox's soul. It's believed that the beast is training her. Maybe even teaching her some of it's abilities." Kakashi informed them.

"Damn... alright... so steer clear of her. Got it." Asuma said with a nod.

"Try your hardest. She's not that bad once you get to know her, however, she can go from ice cold to the fires of hell in a nanosecond so watch what you say. If you do come into contact with her, don't bring up the village, the council, the elders, her family, any of that. I'll have my hands full enough keeping Naruko from starting a fight, I don't want to have to deal with one of you losing a student as well." Kakashi ordered them. Earning nods the three departed.

**-Later-**

A first year Hufflepuff was racing through the halls as fast as he could. He was going to be late for his next class if he didn't hurry, so he was moving at top speed. He rounded a corner and immediately plowed right into an older kid.

The firsty fell down, though he was quickly grabbed by the front of his robes and hefted off the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin' you little punk!" The older kid growled. The young first year knew he was in trouble, this guy was a ninja. He wore an all black jumpsuit, had purple makeup on his face, and had a giant thing on his back that was wrapped in bandages.

There was a blonde haired girl standing not far behind with a bored look on her face.

"Come on Kankuro, let the kid go, remember what Baki said, be on our best behavior." The girl stated.

"Not until this little punk apologizes for running into me." Kankuro replied.

The First year whimpered as Kankuro leveled a slight amount of killing intent at him. The two ninja were used to dealing with people raised in the Elemental nations who could take a bit of KI, but this poor kid was muggleborn, and had no hopes of resisting. The tiny amount of KI caused him to seize up in fear.

"Aw look... he's scared." Kankuro mocked. He was about to say something else when a quill shot into the back of his hand. Being just a quill, it didn't do much damage though it did break skin and stick.

"Why don't you let the kid go, ya big bully!" Came the voice of one Naruko Namikaze, alongside her was her squad.

"Why don't you make me, ya little bitch." Kankuro replied with a snarl as his hand shot towards the wrapping on his back. All three of the Konoha genin tensed for a fight at his movement.

"You're gonna use crow?" Temari asked with a bit of fear.

"You should apologize." The first year muttered fearfully.

"Why is that?" Kankuro asked in reply, just barely hearing him.

"The Queen doesn't like bullies." The first year puff replied, his eyes filled with terror.

"Like I give a shit what this queen likes. Besides... she's not here." Kankuro replied mockingly.

As he said that, he felt a weight on crow, and he noticed that the three Konoha nin, were wide eyed and staring above him.

"Ka-Kankuro." Temari whispered in surprise.

"Suna trash... Apologize! Now!" Came a menacing voice from above him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a beautiful young woman, around his age standing on top of Crow.

"Uh... he-..." Kankuro was about to refuse when the girl released a fraction of her KI. Kankuro fell to his knees and trembled in terror. He saw himself die a dozen times over before the girl let up.

"Apologize." The girl ordered as she stepped in front of him and looked down at him.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry kid. I'll watch where I'm going next time." Kankuro sputtered out with a fearful chuckle as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Good... now say you're sorry kid." Riley ordered the young Puff, who instantly apologized.

"Now off to class with you." Riley shooed him off.

The first year puff, didn't wait to be told twice. He shot off at top speed, eager to be away from the menacing shinobi, and the angry Slytherin Queen.

After the first year was out of sight, Riley shot a glare at the two Suna nin. "I don't take kindly to bullies in my school, especially those that pick on children. If I catch either of you picking on a student again... well... I think you get the picture."

Temari and Kankuro nodded furiously as she leveled a bit a KI at them. Not even Gaia had ever been able to terrify them so easily.

"Ichibi! Keep an eye on your teammates... or I'll kill them!" Riley shouted up into the rafters.

Everyone looked up and spotted a girl, hanging upside down from the sealing.

"When did she get here?" Sakura asked, aloud.

"Probably just after my sister." Naruko replied.

"You'd be wrong then. She's been here the whole time. I'm not surprised you couldn't sense her. Only someone with decent sensing skills could detect her." Riley stated in a mocking tone.

Naruko let out a growl as Gaia appeared in front of her siblings, via sand **Shunshine**.

"My apologies for my idiot teammates. They won't be causing trouble again." Gaia stated.

"Ensure they don't. And keep the Ichibi in check. I don't wish to have to kill such a pretty young girl, just because of her burden." Riley replied with a warm smile, earning a curious look from Gaia.

"I did not get your name?" Gaia stated after a moment.

"Riley... and yours?"

"Gaia." Gaia replied as she turned and started to walk away.

"Temari, Kankuro... If you value your lives... never go near her again." Gaia stated lowly.

"Why?" Temari asked, as they walked alongside her.

"Mother is terrified of her." Gaia replied, causing both Kankuro and Temari to seize up. Not only did she know what Gaia held, but what she held was terrified of her. 'who the hell was that girl?'

"We didn't need your help. We could've handled those punks." Naruko growled at her sister.

Riley looked right at her sister with a bored expression. Riley's Blackish Blue eyes, pierced right through Naruko, almost like she wasn't even there. The two locked eyes, and a pregnant pause occurred, it took a moment before Riley finally asked, "When the hell did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the whole fucking time!" Naruko shouted back, angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I must not have noticed you. Speak up next time." Riley responded.

"I did!" Naruko growled.

"Oh so that's what that shrill whistling noise was. Gods, it sounded like it was coming from so far away. Well, shit. I best go find you a step ladder so we can avoid that mishap in the future." Riley poked fun at Naruko's height as she picked at one of her ears.

"Damn you. uh... fine! Let's have a chat, Narumi. It's been so long since we've had one of those." Naruko stated as she cracked her knuckles and took a step forward.

"Sorry, no clue who that is. Names Riley. Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa." Riley replied with a mock bow.

"Hmph... so you're the runaway Uchiha? You don't look like much." Sasuke commented.

"Uchiwa... not Uchiha. If you're going to be a cunt, you might as well get your facts straight." Riley replied.

"Uchiwa... a worthless name, taken so you could run from your true masters. You're no better then any other branch family member." Sasuke stated in a condescending tone.

"Yeah... you're just a coward who ran away from the Leaf because you couldn't handle your sister being cool." Sakura shot out.

"Wow... I had kinda hoped that Kakashi's team wasn't completely full of idiots... but... alas, it seems karma has finally caught up to him." Riley stated in reply.

"You're just a worthless nobody. I don't know why mom and dad took it so hard when you ran away. No one wanted you there. Now you think you're so cool cuz, you got a school of weak little children to respect you. You have no clue what it's like to be a real ninja! All you've done is beat up bullies... while I've been busy fighting real criminals like Zabuza Mamochi." Naruko boasted, trying her hardest to look down upon her sister, which was difficult because Riley was a good seven inches taller then Naruko, whom for some reason was shorter then snake shit... probably all the ramen.

"Gods... all I hear whenever you speak, Is 'Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!' It's like listening to an airhorn. Someone fetch this bitch a step ladder so she isn't so far away when she opens that cunt mouth of hers again." Riley replied as she rubbed her temples.

"Fucking Bitch! I don't care if you killed some no name Anbu! I'm gonna kick the shit outta you!" Naruko screeched at her.

"Come on, bring all four feet of you." Riley mocked in reply as a feral grin tore across her face. She truly hoped Naruko did something stupid, so that she had the chance to teach her a lesson.

Naruko grit her teeth in rage, as she tried to think up a witty comeback, eventually something finally came to mind. "You're just a pretender!"

"Pretender?" Riley replied curiously.

"Yeah... you go around pretending you're some great warrior. You go around pretending like you're some amazing leader, or all knowing being. But you're none of that! All you are is a coward who couldn't make any friends, and couldn't do anything to earn her parents' affection! SO INSTEAD OF TRYING HARDER, YOU JUST RAN AWAY! LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Naruko shouted back in reply, her fists clenched, and her face red from yelling.

"You done?" Riley inquired, completely unfazed by Naruko's outburst.

Naruko let out a scream of frustration as she pulled on her own hair.

"Look at you acting all cool! Everyone back home knows about you! They all know that you're just a coward! Now you're here trying to be cool so people will like you! But that's all gonna change now! The two coolest people in Konoha are here! Naruko's the Girl-Who-Lived, she killed Voldemort when she was a day old! AND SASUKE WAS THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! HE'S THE BEST!" Sakura screeched at her in full fangirl mode.

"If I looked up, 'Annoying cunt', in the dictionary, I'd find a picture of you wouldn't I?" Riley inquired, as she used chakra to muffle the sound entering her ears, so that Sakura didn't screech away her hearing. Sasuke and Naruko weren't as lucky as both of them cringed at her yelling.

"While annoying, she isn't wrong. You're no one. You're nothing. Just a false Uchiha who shouldn't even have our eyes. Maybe I should fight you, and show you where your true place is... beneath me." Sasuke growled out as his **Sharingan** spun to life. It had two tomoe in both eyes.

"Sorry, bud... but... you don't have the right, uh... 'equipment', for me... and uh... I'm not sure I have the right kind for you either." Riley stated giving him a curious look.

Sasuke and the rest of team 7 gave her a puzzled look as they dissected her reply. It was Sasuke who figured it out first. "Are you insinuating that I'm gay?!" and with that Sakura exploded into a storm of screaming and yelling. She was shouting to anything and everything that there was no way 'her' Sasuke could be into boys.

"Wait... did you just say you're gay?" Naruko asked, as she slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth silencing her.

"Well... I like tits, don't really have a preference for what they look like, I just like to picture myself running my hands over them. I daydream about eating girls out, two girls in specific. Speaking of which, I've got two girlfriends, and when either of them walk by, my eyes find themselves almost magnetically drawn to their perfect asses. And well, just counting today, I've spent about thirty-five minutes with my tongue in another girl's mouth. So... yeah. I think that means I'm gay. In fact, I'm sure that means I'm gay." Riley replied as she scratched her chin and listed her reasons, earning blushes from the three Genin as she did.

"But what about your duty to your clan?" Sakura asked after she recovered from her embarrassment.

"My duty?" Riley responded with a bored look.

"Yeah.. You need to help repopulate the Uchiha. You have the **Sharingan** , therefore it's your responsibility to help rebuild." Sakura informed her.

"She isn't wrong. When you're finally returned to Konoha. You'll be placed in the CRA. The council's already decided upon it. You may be a nobody. But you're a nobody who lucked out and gained an enhanced version of the **sharingan**." Sasuke stated with a superior smirk on his face, and a gleam in his eyes. Riley recognized the gleam, it was a lust filled look she had seen many times, when guys looked at Fleur.

"How does it feel Narumi? To know that you're nothing to the village but a baby maker? That's how much you mean to them." Naruko tried to get under her skin with this new information.

"Well... it's funny you ignoramus's would mention that because, technically, your 'council' and your Hokage. Have absolutely no power over me. I'm a fire Ronin. Jonin Rank. I've been asked by Britain to repopulate all of my families, including the Uchiwa, Britain doesn't have many bloodlines, and they really want mine. So they aren't going to let your little council, do anything to me, without endangering the alliance we share." Riley replied with a smirk.

"Like that means anything! This is a country of weaklings and once the Daimyo has had everything explained to him. He'll order your return to Konoha, and when threatened by the lord of the Land of Fire... this little country doesn't have a leg to stand on." Sasuke stated with smirk of his own.

"Yeah... these guys wouldn't dare go against the daimyo. Not when he could send the Fourth to kick their asses. You're not as untouchable as you think!" Sakura gloated.

"Okay... few things. First the Daimyo's an idiot. If he tries to order me to Konoha, I'll resign, and join another nation's shinobi... maybe the Land of Earth... or Iwa. Second the Land of Fire has a shit load of bloodlines and the Daimyo is far too stupid to know the difference between them. He's more interested in the money and power he's gaining from trading with Britain and all of their allies. And finally... I'm head of three most ancient and most noble families. For those of you who don't know what that means, in order to become a daimyo you need to be the head of 'one' most ancient and most noble family. That's like the minimal requirement, so if you think about it... I could become a daimyo if I wanted, all I need are money, which I have, and an army... which wouldn't be hard to buy. If the Fire Daimyo tried to force me into the Land of Fire, I could declare a blood feud with his line, and kill him and every member of his family. And all that would stand in my way would be his samurai... and I can kill samurai. So his advisers aren't going to let him fuck with me... nice try though." Riley informed them with a chuckle. All three were staring at her, slightly surprised at hearing how easy it was to actually become a daimyo.

"Wait... you also need lands in order to become a daimyo... and you don't have any." Sakura replied, regaining her footing. She smirked with a superior look, as she believed she had caught her.

"Actually... I own half of this castle, and the lands it sits on, and it wouldn't be hard to buy out one of the governors. Some of them are really greedy. All I need is to buy one, and this castle, Hogsmeade, and the land surrounding both, would fall under my command, since I would have more then 50% control over it. Not to mention I own an island. Along with two more castles, one from Slytherin, and one from Gryffindor. Which reminds me, I need to go check those out... maybe have Dobby get to work cleaning them up." Riley replied with a smile, which turned thoughtful as remembered her other properties.

"Also... I'm still the Black heiress... which means, I've got another title, and another plot of land coming my way when Sirius get's sick of the position. Which knowing him and his lazy ass, won't be long. He's already sick of the Wizengamot meetings, and is ready to pass off the chair to me the first chance he gets. Oh! Did I forget to mention, I hold two seats, three when I get Sirius', at the Wizengamot as well? So technically I belong to the ruling class here in Britain... so when you say the government here will ship me off... take into account... I am the government." Riley informed the three with a condescending shake of her head. All three little Genin just stared at her... especially Naruko.

Naruko was beyond shocked to hear just how much political power her sister held in this land. I mean sure she was the Hokage's daughter and would be the next leader of the Namikaze clan, but that only mattered within' Konoha. Riley held some power over a nation of millions.

"Now... I do believe you three should be off right about now. I have a class to go teach, so bye." Riley stated as she turned and started to walk off.

"Wait... Fight me!" Sasuke called out.

"Why?" Riley replied.

"I need to test my strength so that I can surpass my older brother." Sasuke replied.

Riley just stared at him for a second before nodding, and in a flash none of them could hope to follow, even with Sasuke's **Sharingan** , she was gone.

Sasuke barely had time to register that she had vanished before he felt all of the air in his lungs leave his body. He then doubled forward just as vomit rushed up his throat. He had just enough time to see Riley standing next to him, with her fist buried in his stomach, before the vomit came rushing out.

Riley stood off to the side of Sasuke as he vomited up the contents of his stomach. She had a bored look in her eyes, as she watched the fledgling Uchiha writhe in agony on the floor.

"You have a long way to go before you can best Itachi." Riley stated coldly as she turned and walked away.

Naruko and Sakura, both stood ramrod straight. Their jaws were hanging open, neither could believe how easily Sasuke had just been owned. Sakura was surprised because in her mind Sasuke was the best and he was just dominated like he was nothing. Their was no way, that Riley could be human if she could do that to someone like Sasuke. Naruko on the other hand, knew that Sasuke was on the same level as she was. Without the Fox's chakra, he could win in a fight against her, especially if he used his **Sharingan**. To see her Rival, utterly crushed by her big sister, like he was an insect, was beyond shocking.

"I... Didn't... Even... See... Her... Mo-move..." Sasuke grunted out as he struggled to regain his breath.

"And... what have we learned?" The three heard the familiar voice of Kakashi ask.

"Sensei?" Sakura stated turning to find their sensei standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"Ya know... I wouldn't have thought that I needed to have a chat with you Naruko about staying away from Riley. But I guess I'll just have to say it. The three of you... Stay. Away. From. Her." Kakashi informed the three with a stern look.

"But sensei..." Naruko began to reply.

"No buts... this is coming from your father. You are to focus on the Chuunin exams... not Riley." Kakashi stated.

"Why do you call her that? Her names Narumi." Naruko muttered sourly.

"Because I respect her enough to call her by the name she chose." Kakashi answered in reply.

"What about mom and dad? They gave her the name Narumi... don't you respect them enough to call her that?" Naruko shouted back at him.

"No... not really. It's because of their mistake that she changed her name, and cast aside her past. So I won't deface her choice by calling her a name she hates, and I wont try to make sensei or Lily feel better by calling her by the name they gave her. They did this... so they have to live with it. Her name's Riley now... they and you, will have to get used to it. Now... let's take Sasuke to the infirmary. Don't want to be injured when you start the Chuunin exams do you?" Kakashi asked as he picked Sasuke up.

Naruko simply glared after Kakashi but followed none the less. It burned her to know that Narumi was so much more powerful then she was... she had no clue why that was... but she'd find out. She'd find the reason for her sister's freakish power... and then... she'd finally make her pay for leaving.

**-Later-**

"So... you're really gonna try for Chuunin huh?" Riley inquired as she sat with her friends.

"Yeah... I think Draco, Theo and I have a great chance at making it." Katie replied.

"You think we're ready?" Theo asked.

"I think... you only grow... when placed in difficult situations. I want the three of you to try your hardest. But remember, failure exist in every aspect of life. You'll make us all proud no matter how far you get. So push yourselves, but don't fear to fail. Fight as hard as you can, and if you have to lose... go down swinging." Riley told the three with a grin.

"So... anyone trying for the mixed tournament?" Ginny asked as she braided Luna's hair.

"I'll try out." Riley answered, earning similar answers from a few of her friends.

Riley glanced around at her friends and noticed Daphne sitting slightly off to the side. She seemed deep in thought, and now that Riley thought about it, she realized that Daphne had been awfully quiet since the start of the year.

"Hey Daph... what's up?" Riley asked. Daphne shot her a surprised look which she instantly schooled in that typical Ice Queen way of hers and replied 'nothing'.

"Come on Daphne, you've been silent all year. What's wrong?" Pansy inquired.

"I said, nothing!" Daphne snapped in reply. Causing Pansy to hold up her hands in surrender.

"Daphne... if somethings bugging you... you know you can tell us?" Hermione offered.

"I'm just... busy with my studies this year... just a little tired that's all." Daphne stated as she rubbed her temples. It took a moment before she noticed Riley staring at her.

Riley stared her down for a few seconds her eyes narrow. Daphne held the stare unflinchingly, though out of the corner of their eyes both girls could see Tracy giggling.

Riley let out sigh before shaking her head and standing. She walked over to Tracy, grabbed her by the arm, and **Shunshined** away with her.

"Shit!" Daphne hissed as she shot up. "Luna where'd they go?"

"What makes you think I know?" Luna asked in reply.

"You always know!" Daphne fired back.

Luna stared at her for a moment before replying, "Probably the Chamber of Secrets."

Hearing that, Daphne vanished from sight.

"What the hell was that about?" Katie asked.

"Riley's about to stumble onto another key, I think." Luna muttered.

"What does that mean?" Pansy asked.

Luna just stared back for a moment before smiling. After a moment she started singing... "Daphne and Riley sittin' in a tree..." Hearing that the whole group burst into chatter or laughter.

"No way! Daphne? I never would've guessed the Ice Queen was into girls." Katie stated with a laugh.

"That's impossible. Daphne's father would never allow her to date a woman. He's had plans for both his daughters for years, to merry them off to heirs of other families to increase his own political power." Pansy argued in reply.

"Unless... he caught Daphne experimenting over the summer and shifted his game plan." Hermione offered. Everyone stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to elaborate, finally she caught the hint and stated, "Tracy told me."

"Oh Shit! Daphne's dad caught her... 'experimenting'? What does that even mean?" Draco asked.

"You really wanna know?" Hermione asked, earning nods from the whole group. Hermione told them, "Let's just say, Daphne and Tracy have always been... close."

"Wow... shit is never boring in this group." Ginny declared as all of the gang, began to chat animatedly amongst each other.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Alright Davis... explain. What's up with our resident Ice Queen?" Riley asked. She and Tracy were currently standing in the chamber and Tracy was a giggling wreck.

"Daphne's a little... flustered about a task her father gave her over the summer." Tracy replied with a giggle.

"What kind of task?" Riley inquired.

"Oh... well you know. She's getting to be that age... and it's time to start putting the moves on certain... influential figures... if you catch my drift." Tracy replied still unable to stop giggling.

"Oh... I see. Her father has set her to task in wooing one of the many influential heirs here at Hogwarts, and Daphne's about as romantic as a cold stake through the heart." Riley replied which for some reason caused Tracy to laugh harder.

"Yeah... hehe... let's just say her dad caught her kissing someone over the summer, and he nearly had a heart attack. But when he recovered he came up with a brilliant plan and gave her the order to start a relationship with a certain someone." Tracy replied, as she tried her hardest to reign in her laughter.

"Oh... well... I'm not really into guys... but I'll offer her what advice I can... maybe she can talk to Pansy, or hell... I hear Ginny's been getting around. Fleur could offer her some tips too." Riley stated.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." Tracy stated as her face turned red and she fell to the ground laughing her ass off.

"Okay... what the fuck is so funny?" Riley asked.

"TRACY! NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!" They both heard Daphne shout as she came bursting into the chamber.

"I gotta remember to lock that door." Riley muttered as Daphne raced across the room, slowing when she was about five yards off, she continued towards them with a furious look on her face.

"Hey... Daphs... it's all right. I didn't tell her anything too... private." Tracy giggled then let out a yelp as she dodged a stunner from Daphne.

"Out!" Daphne hissed with murder in her cold blue eyes.

"Love ya babe." Tracy stated cheerfully as she ran out of the chamber.

"What the fuck?" Riley asked as she watched the exchange.

"Sorry about that... She's an idiot." Daphne grumbled as she composed herself.

"So... you're having boy troubles?" Riley inquired.

"No... I... no... not... boy troubles." Daphne replied after a moment.

"But Tracy said..." Riley started to reply but was cut off by Daphne holding up a hand to silence her.

"Okay... what's going on?" Riley asked after a moment of silence. Daphne stared at her for couple seconds almost as it gauging whether to tell her or not. After a moment she let out a sigh and started pacing back and fourth in front of her. It took a moment but she started to explain.

"Tracy's my best friend. We've know each other since we were in diapers. She confided in me two years ago that she was bisexual. During this summer... she told me she had found a boyfriend... I felt... I didn't want to lose the opportunity... so I confided in her that... I thought... that... I... … … might..." Daphne started to get really light with her speech and she was fiddling with her wand. She had also averted her eyes away from Riley whom was giving her a confused look.

"You might?" Riley urged her to continue.

"I told her... that... I though I might be.. a lesbian. But I wasn't sure. So... she offered to help me figure it out... when I asked how... she kissed me... and... we kept kissing... for a while... until my dad found us..." Daphne explained. Her normally pale complexion now glowed red with the heat of embarrassment.

"Wow... he must've been pissed?' Riley guessed.

"Yeah... he was... not really the kind of thing he wanted for his heir. My mother tried to stand up for me... but my father was way too furious. He left the house in a rage and we didn't see him again until the next morning. When he returned he wore a big smile, and apologized for storming out. He told my that it was okay if I was gay, that I could still help raise our houses standing, like I've always tried to do. He told me... to try and get in good with a certain someone... so that... we could increase our houses standing... and... well... that's why I'm so... flustered..." Daphne explained. Riley could tell it wasn't easy for the Ice Queen. She never really talked about her home life, and never revealed her emotions like this.

"So who's the girl?" Riley asked.

Daphne just gave her a bemused look, before sighing, Riley could be so dense at times.

"Fine... … Lady Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa... would you do me the honor accompanying me on a night out?" Daphne asked. Riley stared at her for a moment. She could just barely detect a hint of fear, and maybe desperation in Daphne's eyes... it was minor... but it was there.

"Tell me something first... when Tracy kissed you... did you like it?" Riley asked.

Daphne blushed a little and had to clear her throat a few times before she could answer. "I don't really know... I was too startled by my father, to really recall how it felt."

"Okay... well... let's help you find that answer real quick so you're not wasting your time." Riley stated as she stepped forward and took Daphne's hand. Daphne let out a yelp of surprise as Riley pulled her over to a nearby wall. She moved Daphne forward and pushed her back against the wall.

"Rile..." Daphne tried to say, but was cut off as Riley lips met hers. Riley pressed Daphne against the wall and pressed her body against hers.

Daphne didn't struggle against the action she even let her lips part lightly as she felt Riley's tongue intertwine with hers. After a few moments of a passionate tongue wrestling session the two girls parted.

"So... did you like that?" Riley asked with a smile.

Daphne was blushing brightly but managed a nod.

"Alright... well now that we know... sure, I'll take that date. But uh... you don't have something for Tracy do you? I mean I don't wanna get between true love or anything?" Riley inquired.

"No... we're just friends. Good friends. Plus Tracy's a free spirit. And I'm pretty sure she's gonna end up a swinger." Daphne replied.

"Speaking of which. Who's her boyfriend?" Riley inquired.

"Apparently she caught the eye of an older puff. From what I hear she helped show Cedric Diggory, just what kind of bitch Cho Chang is, so he broke up with her. I guess the two started talking and then they started going out over the summer." Daphne stated.

"Chang? Wasn't she one of the girls bullying Luna and Hermione last year?" Riley asked. Daphne nodded in reply.

The two stood in thoughtful silence for a couple of moment, before Riley finally spoke again.

"Cedric... wow... she scored high. Prince of the Hufflepuff house. Age not an issue for them?" Riley asked.

"No... Cedric's on the younger side, he may be a seventh year but he's only seventeen. While Tracy's actually on the older side. She'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks, so they aren't really that far apart. They're keeping it quiet this year, so it doesn't stir up any problems, but it's not like they're hiding it... they're just... not broadcasting." Daphne informed her as she regained her Ice Queen composure.

"Hm, interesting... Hey... did it get cold in here?" Riley asked as she let out a breath and to her surprise it came out visible.

Daphne looked around for a moment before registering that it was in fact a lot colder then it had been before.

"What happened? Why'd it get so cold all of a sudden?" Daphne asked.

Riley glanced around for a few moments before activating her **Sharingan**. She glanced around and noticed a lot of Daphne's chakra in the air. And it was slowly pulling back towards her. _'What's going on grandfather?'_

_'It looks like that make out session caused her to release a bit of her chakra into the air. Maybe that's why it got so cold?'_ Madara suggested

" **Hey... maybe she's the one making it so cold? I don't sense any malevolence in her chakra so it can't be darkness that's making it cold. Maybe this has something to do with her bloodline?"** Kurama suggested.

Riley made a face for a moment before pulling out her wand. She channeled some fire magic into the end of it, and to her surprise she watched as the flame began to slightly gravitate towards Daphne.

"Hmph... it seems that surprise make-out session broke through your mask long enough for your Kekkei Genkai to finally reveal itself." Riley stated.

"Really? What do you think it is?" Daphne stated as she reached her hand out to the flame. The closer she got to it, the more it tugged toward her.

"I can feel a tiny amount of drain on my magic. You're pulling the energy out of the fire. You must be doing it to the surrounding area as well. That's why it's so cold. Your bloodline is some kind of heat or energy manipulation. Ha... I guess that Ice Queen title, really is appropriate." Riley said with a chuckle.

"Wow... do you think you can teach me to control it?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah... right now, try pulling your chakra back. We'll practice this later. Now that we know what it is, we can learn to adjust it." Riley told her. Daphne did as she was told. It was surprisingly more difficult this time around but after a couple of moments she had managed, to draw in all of her chakra.

Afterwords the two walked out of the chamber. They found Tracy at the entrance with a knowing smile on her face.

"Not a fucking word." Daphne hissed as she walked by. Tracy and Riley shared a look before they both started to giggle. The three quickly made their way back to their friends and prepared for what the future may bring.

**-Later-**

"So... how was your date?" Katie asked. She and Fleur had cornered Daphne after her date with Riley. Riley had made it a policy of hers to always try a date or two before introducing them to her other girlfriends, just so she could see if she liked this new girl enough to take it further. Needless to say, after getting Daphne to lower her mask, long enough for them to actually have a date, it turns out, she was quite fun. Which came as a surprise to Riley, whom had never seen Daphne, in any other mode, other then Ice Queen.

Turns out when not hiding behind a mask, Daphne was actually really cool. She was knowledgeable about a great many things in the wizarding world. And enjoyed discussing philosophy. Her passion however turned out to be Literature. Daphne loved to read fantasy and adventure stories.

"Yes... did you have fun?" Fleur inquired.

Daphne looked immensely uncomfortable. She knew she was going to be confronted by Riley's other girlfriends, the second she agreed to a second date. She had been dreading it, since she knew both girls, and knew how much they loved Riley.

"Come on... tell us. How was it?" Katie asked again. Daphne couldn't tell if the two were being antagonistic or, if they were generally interested in her date.

"It was fine. We had a picnic out by the lake... we talked... everything was fine. Quaint, you could say." Daphne replied in her typical stoic fashion.

"Good to hear. Let me know if you ever need any tips. Riley loves to hide what she likes by dropping subtle hints." Fleur informed her.

"Yeah... welcome to the sisterhood. Hope you stay Daph." Katie stated with a smile.

"Uh... okay." Was Daphne's reply, as the two girls smiled and walked off.

"That was weird." Daphne commented as she turned and walked off. She could just barely hear Fleur and Katie laughing in the distance, what about, she didn't know.

- **Another few days later-**

The days passed quickly. The shinobi spent their time in class either bored shitless, or tense as fuck. That is until they realized that most of the students were just idiot kids... many no better than civilians when it came to their aspirations. Eventually the ninja calmed down. The Shinobi bounced around to different classes and learned a bit about the different kinds of magic. Nations like Kumo, and Iwa paid especially close attention to their lessons as they hadn't really integrated with those beyond the borders of the elemental nations before, so they were getting a fresh new look at magic.

The most interesting class, was between the Konoha nin, Slytherins and Gryffindors in DADA. Moody was probably Riley's favorite teacher. He was sporadic and he yelled often, which startled the kids around. Riley liked to test her friends by seeing how many times they could avoid jumping whenever Moody would shout his trademark slogan "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" needless to say, she thought Barty's impression was spot on.

Riley was sitting next to Draco, watching as the students filed in along with about twelve Konoha genin, including her sister and her squad.

After everyone was settled Moody began to write 'unforgivable curses'. On the chalk board.

"Alright class... today we'll be learning about the unforgivable curses. Who can tell me how many there are?" Moody asked. Many kids raised their hands, though you could tell the Gryffindors were uneasy.

"You, Mr. Zabini." Moody called.

"Three sir." Blaise answered calmly.

"And they are so named?" Moody inquired.

"Because they draw from pure hatred toward the victim, and cannot be utilized if the person does not hate who they are casting the spells on. Using any of them is forbidden by the ministry." Blaise answered.

"And will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." Moody finished for him.

"Now... the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses can do! I say Different!" Moody informed them as he spun around and started writing more on the chalk board. "You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. You need to find a different place to stick your chewing gum mister Finnegan."

Everyone turned to spot Seamus with gum on his finger. He looked at a fellow Gryffindor next to him and muttered, "Bloody guy has eyes in the back of his head."

"And hears across classrooms!" Moody shouted as he tossed his chalk at Seamus who ducked out of the way of it.

"Alright. Who can give me the name of one of the curses?" Moody inquired with a viscous glint in his eye. A couple students raised their hands.

"Weasely! Stand. Give us a curse." Moody ordered as he walked up to Ron.

"Well... my dad did tell me about one. The **Imperious curse**." Ron stated fearfully in reply.

"Yes your father would know all about that one wouldn't he? Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a couple of years ago." Moody muttered as he walked over to a jar and pulled out a large spider. He then turned to the rest of the class. He cast the growing charm on the spider so that it became large enough for everyone to see. And then he cast " **Imperio**."

The Spider then jumped out of his hand and onto a student's desk. "Elegant isn't she?" Moody asked as the students all started to laugh. Even the shinobi found it amusing. That is until the spider landed on the head of the blonde Yamanaka.

She tensed up and everyone could see she was trying not to scream. "Maybe I should have her do a dance next." Moody suggested as the Spider landed on Riley and Draco's desk and started to tap dance. The two watched it with amusement in their eyes, though they and all of Riley's friends that were present knew the gravity of what was happening. Training with Riley had attuned their senses to pick up subtle meanings. They knew what Moody was trying to get across.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked as the spider landed on Naruko's face. She went cross eyed and froze in fear. "She's completely harmless, unless she bites, then she's lethal."

"What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody asked as the spider jumped and slammed into the glass window. She then fell over an open jar of water and hung there in the air. "Shall I have her drown herself?" Moody asked darkly.

And hearing that, all of the laughter died, and the kids suddenly came to the somber realization of why this spell was so evil.

Moody levitated the spider back to his hand and addressed the class. "Scores of Witches and Wizards claimed that they only did you know who's bidding... under the influence of the **Imperious curse**... the question is... how do we sort out the liars?"

"Greengrass! Stand." Moody ordered. Daphne elegantly rose to her feet, her face a schooled form of disinterest.

"Give us another curse." Moody ordered.

"There's the **Cruciatus**." Daphne answered.

"Indeed. Sit." Moody told her as he walked over to the front desk and sat the spider down. He then looked at it, and cast **Crucio**. Everyone in the room could hear the spider scream and squeal in agony. The Slytherins had neutral schooled looks, while the Gryffindors shifted uncomfortably. The shinobi watched with mixed levels of interest or disgust at what this spell could do, the one Aburame seemed particularly distressed by the Spider's squeals of agony.

After a few moments, Moody let up and picked the spider back up. "Alright... now onto the last curse." He walked over to Riley's desk and set the spider in front of her.

"Give us the curse." Moody ordered.

" **Avada** **Kadavra**. The Killing curse." Riley answered with ease.

Moody nodded a few times before pointing the tip of his wand at the spider, " **Avada Kadavra**." He hissed and a green bolt of light hit the spider, and it dropped dead.

"The Killing curse. Only one person has been know to survive it. And she's sitting in this room." Moody stated as he walked over to Naruko. Naruko shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Moody stared down at her. Riley could tell Barty really wanted to kick the ever loving shit out of the annoying girl but he kept himself in check and instead took a swig from his flask, which Riley could smell was Polyjuice potion.

"These Spells are scary. But the first two are just simple genjutsu." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah. The first used genjutsu to make you follow commands, while the second gave a sensation of physical pain. A shinobi wouldn't fall for either of them." Ino added.

"Vapid eyed whores." Riley muttered under her breath, though loud enough for Draco to hear, causing him to laugh.

"What's so funny blondie?" Sakura asked indignantly.

"That you think these augurs of the dark arts, are simple genjutsu. I truly wish you the best of luck against a dark wizard. When he casts the **Imperious** curse on you and makes you perform unsavory acts with him, you let me know, if you still think these are simple genjutsu." Draco replied with a laugh.

"What do you know about Genjutsu? Nothing. That's what." Sakura shouted back in reply.

"She's right. These curse are nothing compared to ninjutsu." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy... care to back up your claim?" Moody asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Genjutsu is the art of using your chakra to affect another's senses and place them into some form of illusion. In order for a genjutsu to work, you must directly affect the sense in question like sight, sound, or smell. Genjutsu can be broken by first realizing you are in a genjutsu and then somehow disrupting your chakra enough to break the illusion. That or physical pain can break it too." Draco replied with a grin.

"Excellent answer, Mr. Malfoy. I see you have been taking Ms. Slytherin's lessons to heart." Moody stated with a chuckle.

"So he knows how genjutsu works. So what? It doesn't mean she's wrong." Naruko stated.

"Lily taught you magic right?" Riley asked, startling her sister.

"Uh... yeah." Naruko replied.

"Does she, or the tutor they hired for you, know the dark arts?" Riley asked.

"Uh... No. They're illegal." Naruko replied.

"Then shut up about something you don't know anything about. You're making a fool of yourself, as you'll soon find out." Riley stated coldly, earning a chuckle from Moody.

"She's right. All of you stand. I'm going to cast the **Imperious** curse on you. You're going to show me if you can fight it off." Moody stated as all the students rose to their feet.

A couple of moments later and the laughter began. Moody began casting the **Imperious** curse on them one or two at a time. He made the students do dances, or sing, even got creative with a few. Like Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke. Neither could resist the **Imperious** curse and Moody forced the two to kiss, which earned Kiba a beating from Sakura and Ino, while Sasuke was busy vomiting on the floor. Not even Naruko could resist the curse, she and Draco ended up performing a beautiful duet of 'I'm a little teapot.'

By the end both were blushing from embarrassment. Finally it was Riley's turn and everyone watched closely. " **Imperio**."

"Why don't you dance for us?" Moody suggested.

"No." Riley answered with a bored look, earning a chuckle from Moody, and a surprised gasp from everyone else.

"How about you sing for us?" Moody offered.

"I think I'm good. My singing sucks. I much more prefer to dance." Riley replied.

"Then dance." Moody told her.

"Sorry. No one here is skilled enough to make me dance. Besides, my dancing usually ends with lots of explosions." Riley answered with a bored look. Earning another chuckle from Moody.

"Well... it seems the rumors about you are true Ms. Slytherin. You truly are skilled. Why don't you have a seat?" Moody offered with a smile.

"I think I'll stand over there." Riley replied. Proving to everyone that Moody held zero control over her.

"Well done. Now... who here thinks that was a simple Genjutsu?" Moody asked, earning embarrassed looks from the Konoha nin. They had tried to break it, but failed so either it was a powerful illusion or something else entirely.

**-Later-**

Eventually the drawing for the Triwizard tournament came. It would be held today, the drawing for the mixed tournament would be the following day. All of the students and shinobi were gathered as Dumbledore began the drawing. For Durmstrang the two students were a seventh year boy, by the name of Dmitri, and the other was surprise, surprise Victor Krum. The two boys shook hands as their school cheered for them and they departed from the room. From Beauxbatons was Fleur, and another girl named Diana. The girls shot each other looks, and Riley could immediately tell they didn't like one another. It took only a few moments for Riley to recall that Diana was the girl whom was one of Fleur's major bullies in school.

From the elemental nations there were going to be four champions, chosen at random from those who entered. The first was a Konoha genin... a Nara by the looks of him, who seemed shocked his name came out of the goblet. A blonde girl on his squad had a viscous smirk on her face as she pulled him to his feet. You could just see the agony in his features at being forced to do something... a typical Nara.

His teammate in the tournament was a Kumo genin with bright red hair(Karui). She had a sword on her back, and a stern look about her.

The next was a rain ninja whom had spiky brown hair and a re-breather mask on (Oboro). His teammate was an Iwa genin with short black hair, (Kurotsutchi)

Finally they did Hogwarts. The first champion was Cedric Diggory. He earned cheers from all of the houses, even Slytherin. As Dumbledore waited for the second name, Riley could just barely see the imposter Alistair Moody, he looked right at her and winked right as the last name came out.

"Riley... Riley Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa!" Dumbledore called out, and like that the room went silent.

Riley stared at Dumbledore for a second before letting out a sigh and playing her part. "Oh Joy." She muttered as she walked up next to Cedric who gave her a curious look.

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Riley said to him.

"Well... at least it isn't some unprepared fourth year. I'm sure if anyone can handle what this tournament has to throw at us, it's you." Cedric offered in reply.

"Thanks Cedric." The two then shook hands and walked out of the room. Dumbledore looked ready to follow when he heard gasps. He spun around and spotted fire shooting out the goblet, along with another slip of paper. He caught it, and read the name aloud.

"Naruko... Naruko Namikaze." The whole room somehow became even quieter. Kakashi shot a look at Naruko whom was wide eyed.

"Naruko?" He asked.

"I didn't put my name in sensei." Naruko whispered back with a worried expression.

"Naruko... go." Sakura urged as she noticed Dumbledore looking at them.

Naruko sheepishly got to her feet and walked over to Dumbledore, he handed her, her name and gestured towards the exit. Naruko walked that way. Suddenly very self conscious of all the eyes on her. She had no clue about the part she was about to play, in the starting of a new war. If she had known... she would have fought fate, with every fiber of her being.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	23. Demons

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 23

Riley and Cedric walked into the back area where the champions were all waiting. Fleur acted surprised to see her, and played the part quite well.

Riley acted like she had no clue how this had happened while at the same time maintaining the right amount of relaxation one would expect from someone who's done the things she's done.

After a couple of moments a slightly stunned Naruko walked in. She was more curious then fearful, since in her mind, she could take anything that was dished out at her. But still, she knew this tournament was dangerous, even more so this year, since they've more then likely ramped up the difficulty for shinobi.

"What is it? Do zey need us back out zere?" Fleur asked, again playing her part quite well.

Naruko just remained silent and a few moments later, shouting could be heard coming towards them. A moment passed before Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, Kakashi, Baki, Yugito, Kitsuchi, along with Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch Sr. came running in.

Most were arguing about this turn of events.

"Riley, Naruko... listen to me. Did either of you put your name into that goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked as he entered.

"I didn't. Wouldn't shock me about the glory hog though." Riley answered, earning a glare from Naruko.

"I didn't put my name in either sensei. You've gotta believe me." Naruko stated to Kakashi.

"Well of course zey are lying." Madam Maxine accused with a glare.

"Madam! Riley has never lied, as long as I have known her. She has a good character." Fleur snapped in her mate's defense earning a startled look from Maxine and her fellow Beauxbatons champion, Diana. Even Fleur looked a little taken aback, by how quickly she had fired out a response to that. It probably had to do with Riley being her mate, and her instinctual need to defend her.

"How do you know zis girl so well?" Maxine inquired.

Riley stood next to Fleur, looking between the two, before she took Fleur's hand to calm her down. Fleur accepted the gesture with a smile, which earned a look of understanding from Maxine.

"So this is the little girl you've been running around with?" Diana asked with a conniving smirk. She spoke in French, thinking Riley didn't understand.

Fleur looked like she was about to retort but Riley cut her off, by replying in French, "You are just mad she chose me over you. Slut."

"Riley! Language!" Fleur hissed, but Riley could see the approval in her eyes.

Diana looked affronted and was about to retort, but Maxine sent her a stern glare, so she remained quiet.

"We need to get back to the issue at hand. Did either of you put your names into that goblet? Did you get one of the older kids to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked again, this time with a stern look in his eyes.

"No... no I didn't" Naruko replied.

"I'm just gonna get this outta the way. I, Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name, nor did I ask anyone, to put my name into the goblet of fire." With her oath spoken, she then cast **lumos** with her wand. It lit up and she offered a smile to those around.

Because of the way she worded the oath, she avoided losing her magic, while still looking innocent to others. Since technically, she didn't put her name in, and she never asked Barty to do it for her.

"Well... she's innocent." Kakashi noted as he looked at Naruko expectantly.

"Oh... uh Right." Naruko stated as she fished out her wand, "I, Naruko Namikaze, swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name nor ask an older student to place my name into the Goblet of Fire." And then she two cast a **Lumos** to show she was telling the truth.

"Marvelous. It looks like we'll be having an extra champion this year." Ludo noted with a clap.

"Someone placed their names into that goblet." Dumbledore noted aloud.

"Why are you all so worried? This tournament may be difficult but it's not that difficult. And besides, if the Fourth Hokage's brat can't handle it, then what good is she?" Kitsuchi stated in a gruff tone, earning glares from Kakashi and Naruko.

"This tournament's difficultly has been increased. It's why we took so many more safety procedures. It is designed to test shinobi and Wizards alike. It was designed in such a manner that Shinobi cannot succeed without adapting to the way wizards and witches work, while witches and wizards cannot hope to succeed without thinking like ninja. And unlike in the other tournaments there is no getting out of this one. Not until it's over. They're all under a binding magical contract now. They have to compete, until the tournament is over. Otherwise they will lose their magic." Barty Sr. informed those present.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Lord fourth Hokage should be made aware of this. This is his daughter after all." Kakashi stated earning a nod from Dumbledore he pulled out a tri pronged kunai. At the sight of it, Baki, Yugito, and Kitsuchi all tensed up. Kakashi threw it at the floor a few meters away and a moment later a yellow flash lit up the room.

"Fuck." Riley muttered from next to Fleur. The pretty veela, sensing her lovers anxiety, held her hand even tighter.

There standing in his signature white coat, was the legendary Fourth Hokage. You could almost feel the other three Jonin cower at the sight of the SS-ranked threat.

"Kakashi? What seems to be the problem?" Minato asked as he spotted his student. He then glanced around the room and took note of those present.

"This... isn't an intervention is it? Cuz I promise I'll leave work earlier from now on." Minato asked, as he glanced around the room curiously. He earned a light chuckle from Kakashi, whom then shook his head to refocus.

"Braying jackass." Riley heard Snape mutter under his breath. She couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips as she heard it.

"Minato, my boy. It's been too long. I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances. Though it seems that trouble is brewing." Dumbledore approached his old friend with a smile.

At hearing trouble Minato instantly sent a glare towards the Iwa and Kumo captains, causing both to shrink back, at the menace in his glare.

"It's not them sensei. It seems someone has entered Naruko into the Triwizard tournament without her consent. And now she is magically forced to participate. And even worse she had already signed up for the Chuunin exams as well. So she'll be taking part in both exams." Kakashi informed his Hokage.

"Was no one guarding the Goblet of Fire? What defenses were placed around it?" Minato asked as he shot a look at Dumbledore.

"Well an age line for one, to keep the younger students out. And an identification line, to check if they had a registered shinobi license. If someone couldn't pass one of the two, then they would meet with rather unfortunate circumstances. Otherwise a few teachers took turns guarding it at certain times, however it wasn't as if it was under constant surveillance." Dumbledore explained.

Nodding in understanding Minato then asked, "So she must compete?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. Having her name come out, resulted in a binding magical contract. She must compete or risk losing her magic, or even her life." Crouch Sr. answered.

"Another was entered as well against her will. This red headed girl." Karkaroff added, pointing to Riley, whom very much hoped that when Remus got his hands on the traitorous git, he hurt him badly, before killing him.

Minato glanced over at the red haired girl that had also been entered. She was standing next to a pretty young blonde haired girl, and seemed to be trying to reign herself in. She had her arms crossed and her head bowed slightly. Her eyes were closed as well, almost as if she was deep in thought.

Though there was something familiar about her.

"It's Narumi, dad." Naruko told him, when she noticed that Minato didn't recognize her sister right off the bat.

Hearing that, Minato made the connection. The dark red hair, that hung to her mid back. The pale complexion, and tall elegant stature. This was Narumi. His eldest daughter. Nearly seven years it had been since she left, since he or Lily had last seen her. She looked just like Lily did when she was younger. Her hair was dark and her complexion much fairer, but her features were the same. She stood quite tall for her age, around 5 foot 6 inches, much taller then Naruko, whom was 5 foot even, and unlike Naruko whom always looked very 'down to earth', Narumi looked quite regal, almost like royalty.

All in all, Narumi had grown into a stunning beauty. Where Naruko could be described as a diamond in the rough, able to be truly beautiful if she actually tried. Narumi seemed to just have this natural beauty to her.

Minato took note of the blonde haired girl whom stood by Narumi's side. She was staring at her, and gently caressing one of her arms, almost as if trying to calm her. 'Must be a close friend.' Minato noted. Narumi herself wore a neutral expression on her face, and remained still with her head slightly bowed and her eyes closed.

"Did the fourth have another daughter?" Kitsuchi whispered to Yugito, as he took note of the family resemblance.

Yugito shrugged in reply, though her gaze remained fixed on Riley.

" **Kitten... whatever you do, if you value your life or mine, stay away from her."** The two tails warned her.

_'What is she Nibi? This chakra... it's so dense... what is this power?'_ Yugito asked in reply. Unlike most Jinchuriki, Yugito was a natural sensor, and she could feel the demonic power, radiating off of Riley.

" **I don't know Kitten. But whatever she is... it's far from human."** The Nibi replied nervously.

"Hello... Narumi." Minato stated after a moment. The nano second after he finished speaking everyone flinched back, as Riley's eyes snapped open revealing her **Eternal** **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**.

"Hello, Minato." Riley replied with a dark look.

Everyone in the room took a fearful step back, as her **Mangekyou** began to spin dangerously. Everyone except Minato whom simply flinched at her tone.

"You're... looking well." Minato noted trying to make pleasant conversation with the eldest he had chased away. He still felt even after all these years, that those eyes of hers were way too familiar. He knew his father was Madara Uchiha. He just didn't know the specifics. Like how? Madara would have been in his eighties when Minato was born. And while a man can conceive at any age, Minato found it hard to believe that Madara could have done so, without help of some sort. Not to mention, he had no clue whom his mother was, or why he didn't have the typical Uchiha genetics. He had searched everywhere for any clue as to whom his mother could have been, since she must have come from an insanely powerful bloodline for her genetics to overpower Madara's. But sadly all records indicated that Madara died at the valley of the end, decades before Minato was born.

"Don't Fucking Lie. I look amazing!" Riley replied back. Earning a chuckle from Fleur.

"How have you been?" Minato asked, though this time, Riley didn't reply, instead she just glared at him, trying to make his head explode with her mind.

"That good huh?" Minato stated sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck off!" Riley stated plainly. Earning a nod from Minato whom turned to admire the wall. Riley glared at him for a few moments longer, and you could see the man shrink the longer she glared. Finally she let out a huff and turned to the others.

"Just tell me where I have to be for this fucking tournament so I can go." Riley hissed at Bagman causing the man in question to shrink fearfully. It took him a few moments before he replied.

"Yes... well the first challenge will be a test of courage, it was formulated by the Hidden Stone Village, Hidden Grass Village, and the Norwegian Ministry. You'll be required to attend, the event at the Quidditch pitch, on October tenth. Don't be late." Bagman told them with an excited smile.

Riley made a face as she thought about the date, but then simply nodded and stormed off. Fleur not far behind. Minato simply stood where he was, a downcast expression on his face.

"That could have gone better." Kakashi noted and Minato hung his head.

"I'm sorry Minato. I had hoped that time away from the elemental nations would have tempered young Riley's wrath. It seems however that, that is not the case." Dumbledore stated with obvious regret.

"Dumbledore. Can you get the minister to place a guard on Narumi and Naruko? Someones obviously out to get them. I know they can both handle themselves, but I'd feel better if they had some sort of protection." Minato asked.

"Yes... I'll see what I can do. Someone is quite obviously plotting something. The question is, what?" Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful look.

"The question is, how someone got their names into the goblet?" Karkaroff stated.

"It would have had to be a powerful **Confundus** charm, to get past the security, so I doubt it was a student. Probably someone hiding in the castle." Moody noted.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad Eye?" Kakaroff stated in an accusatory tone.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Moody replied darkly.

"That isn't helping Alistair." Dumbledore stated.

"Please keep me informed on what's going on. I'll offer help anyway I can." Minato informed Dumbledore.

"Thank you Minato, we appreciate that." Dumbledore replied.

"Kakashi. Keep an eye on the genin. Someone's up to something, and I don't like it." Minato ordered. Earning a nod, he turned to Naruko, whom was glaring in the direction that Riley had left in.

"Naruko. Leave Narumi alone. We don't wanna antagonize her." Minato warned.

"But dad..." Naruko started to reply.

"No buts! Leave her alone." Minato snapped in reply.

"Yes father." Naruko muttered.

"Good. Keep me informed Dumbledore. I need to get back to the village." And with that he vanished with a flash.

**-Meanwhile-**

Riley passed back through the main hall as she made her way to the Chamber of Secrets. Her friends and many others students all looked to her. Her friends stood to greet her, but Fleur appeared behind Riley and waved them off. It was then they all noticed the angry glare and glowing red eyes that Riley sported.

Fleur followed after her, and waved over at Katie to follow.

"Come on." Katie whispered to Daphne.

"What? Me?" Was Daphne's surprised reply.

"Yeah you. You've been on like five dates with her, at the very least you two are dating, and at most she's your girlfriend so come on." Katie whispered as she dragged Daphne after the angry Riley.

The three girls followed her down to the Chamber of Secrets they had to be quick as she hissed for the door to close as soon as she entered. The three barely managed to slip in before the serpent covered entrance slammed shut.

Once in the main chamber Riley's wand snapped into her hand and with a swing of her wand a massive wall of Lightning blasted forward and raced across the chamber. The wall was at least fifteen feet high, and twelve feet wide. It raced across the chamber and slammed violently into the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Luckily for the chamber, Slytherin had built this part of it, to be used for training so all the walls and statues had runes carved into them that made them indestructible.

Daphne herself was the only one that was taken aback by the raw power that was displayed. The other two girls had seen what Riley could do when pissed. Fleur still had nightmares of the massive crater and burning field, Riley had created back when they had that misunderstanding about Riley's gender. While Katie could still remember clear as day, the **Patronus** that Riley had used to defeat a swarm of nearly three hundred dementors. A **Patronus** that shined so bright, people reported seeing it from up to ten miles away.

Riley let out a few angry huffs as she raised her wand to release another burst of energy. Before she could however she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to glare at the person whom had dared to follow her, when she was so pissed off. She instantly regretted her action as she saw Fleur back away fearfully when Riley's glare focused on her.

Seeing those rage filled, blood red eyes. How they spun so menacingly with that hypnotic pattern in them. All of Riley's anger laid bare in them. It caused Fleur to stumble back in fear. She stumbled right into Katie, which was the only reason she didn't fall over.

She could see the regret in Riley's eyes almost immediately. Her **Sharingan** vanished in an instant.

"Fleur... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know you were following me. I... I'm sorry." Riley replied quickly as she took a cautious step forward.

Fleur let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, before smiling with a bit of embarrassment. "No... it is I who should be apologizing. I should know by now to speak before trying to touch you when you are so angry." Fleur apologized as she recomposed herself.

"Fleur... you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry." Riley apologized as she stepped forward and pulled Fleur into a warm hug.

"You gonna be alright?" Katie asked.

"Fucking no." Riley as she pulled away from Fleur and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Daphne inquired after a moment of silence.

Riley gave her a look, almost as if contemplating her presence before smiling softly.

"I just ran into my old man." Riley muttered. Katie adopted a look of understanding, but Daphne was still left confused.

"The Fourth Hokage. He neglected poor Riley and left her alone. He favored her Sister... the girl who lived, more than her. And when she finally grew into her powers and proved that she was special. That's when he finally noticed her." Katie explained.

"Pretty much." Riley agreed with a sigh.

"Oh... um... wow... I'm sorry to hear that." Daphne stated, obviously surprised.

"Yeah... I don't like to talk about it. I just ran into the asshole. He tried to make small talk like none of the shit he and his fucking wife put me through, ever happened." Riley muttered darkly, her anger building again.

It was quickly snuffed out however when Fleur took her hand in hers, and gently caressed it. The soothing action caused the anger to fade from Riley, leaving her looking tired.

"I never knew these things about you. I'm sorry. I never would have expected someone as strong as you to have such a horrible past." Daphne stated.

"Yeah well... I did. And I fucking hate him. And my bitch mother. God's be Damned! I can't wait for Voldemort to return and wipe that smug ass grin off my fucking sister's face!" Riley raged. Her once beautiful face, now a twisted visage of rage and hatred.

"Riley... please calm down. When you get like this, you blow zings up. And we are currently under a school filled with our friends." Fleur reminded her gently.

It took a few moments but Riley finally let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair.

"Why is it that those with the most power, always have to have had shitty lives?" Daphne asked.

Riley was silent for a few moments, she was thinking on what Daphne had said, and she quickly came a realization.

"It's strange... you're right. All of the strongest warriors in the world had rather shitty lives.." Riley stated as she forgot about Minato and her family.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I told you all about what it means to be labeled an S-Ranked threat? To achieve that kind of power is mind blowing. Each S-Ranked ninja is unique. But they all share something similar..." Riley told them.

"What is it?" Katie asked again.

"They all had shitty lives, had terrible childhoods. Grew up alone or abused... until they gained the power to change themselves." Riley answered, as her mind started to whirl. She had a lot of thoughts passing through her head right now. Thinking on what she had just realized, she had to wonder, all of the S-Ranked warriors of the world became that way to change their circumstances. They grew strong so they could change the way they lived or change the world to suit them. Itachi was an S-ranked ninja who grew up in a time of war, and he hated it. He grew strong so he could stop war. Voldemort was an S-Ranked warrior, who was an orphan. He was hated and abused by his caregivers. He grew strong so that he could change the country he lived in, so that he would never be forced to live like that again. Thinking about that made Riley wonder something about herself... what did she grow stronger for?

She had always thought that it was to prove she was superior to Naruko. But she had done that. She had surpassed Naruko, a hundred times over by now. In the last two years, Riley hadn't really trained for any reason other then to pass time. She didn't really have a goal, I mean the war was coming soon and she wanted to prepare for that, but she hadn't really thought about what role she would play in it.

She wanted Britain to change. She felt that Voldemort would be a better ruler for the country then the current administration. But what did she really want? What was her goal? She trained every single day, and for what? She was quite sure she was one of the strongest living things on the planet. So why did she train every single day? Was it to protect those she loved... sure. That sounded right. Sounded like a good reason to her, and yet., it didn't... click. It didn't feel like 'her' reason. What did she want?

Riley was silent for quite some time. She was busy trying to think of a reason to go on. A reason to continue to fight and grow stronger. After the war was over, what would she do with herself?

Finally she looked to the others present, maybe they could offer some inspiration.

"Fleur... what you want to do in life? What do you want your future to hold?" Riley inquired, earning a curious look from Fleur.

"Humor me." Riley stated, earning a nod. Fleur looked thoughtful for a second before replying.

"I zink I want my people, I want the Veela to have a better life. To not be used or hated. To be able to live freely. I want a family, children. A few. Not a whole lot. Maybe three. I want to live somewhere, quiet. With a view, maybe by a lake. Somewhere with seasons, so I can enjoy the warm summer, and snow in the winter. Zat is what I want my future to be like. Filled with love and laughter. I want you there, and Katie, and maybe Daphne too. I want all of our friends to come see us. I guess... what I want is to be happy." Fleur answered with a warm smile.

"Is that the reason you fight? Is that why you train to grow stronger? So you can live in that world?" Riley asked, earning a nod she turned to Katie. "What do you want your future to be like?"

Katie crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before finally replying. "I guess. I want to have a lot of fun. I want to see the world, explore. See all there is to see, ya know? Visit some of the old places of the world, like the Pyramids. I wanna make friends where I go. I want to meet people, see different things. And then, when I've had my fill of exploring... I want the same things Fleur wants. A family. A home. Things like that. I think those things are worth fighting for." Katie said with a shrug and a smile.

"What about you Daph?" Riley inquired.

Daphne looked thoughtful for a few moments. Finally she just shrugged. "What I want, isn't as... adventurous or light-hearted. I want to be successful. I want people to know who I am. And know what I'm good at. I want to elevate myself. Get a good job, and build a good life for myself. I always told myself, that I'd end up with a man of worth. I'd give him an heir for his family, and he'd give me one for mine. We'd be successful. And maybe... things like love, would find their way in. But after going out with you a few times... I find plans are changing... I like the time we spend together. And I hope it continues. I hope maybe... in the future we can build a life together. And yes... that is a future I fight for." Daphne informed her, with the slightest of blushes on her face.

"Love you too, Daph." Riley replied with a warm smile.

"What do you want?" Katie asked with a smile.

Riley's smile vanished and her look turned pensive.

"I'm not sure. I mean... I want a family. I want a good life. I want to explore. I want all that stuff... but... I have all this power. All these abilities... I have no clue what I wanna do with it all." Riley answered with a faraway look.

"Well, maybe you can use that power to help others? Maybe help us accomplish our dreams, and along the way you might find your own?" Katie suggested.

"People with your kind of power could do anything. You could conquer the world if you wanted to. And I doubt anyone has the power to stop you. Hell, I don't doubt with your abilities, that even the muggles couldn't stop you. Even with all of their advanced technology, and numbers." Daphne stated.

"With your power, you could put a stop to wars. Save millions if you wanted too." Fleur added.

"Hell... if you felt like it, you could build the greatest kingdom the world has ever seen. Make yourself a true queen." Daphne added, jokingly.

"A kingdom?" Riley whispered. She looked as if she was suddenly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I mean... why not? You've proven you can do amazing things... I mean, It wouldn't be impossible for you." Daphne said with a shrug, though you could tell she wasn't really being serious. Which earned giggles from Katie and Fleur.

"Yes... all hail Riley, our great queen." Fleur said with a giggle.

"I'd love living 'under' your rule." Katie said with perverse chuckle, earning one from Fleur as well.

"Shinobi grow stronger to build a place for themselves in the world..." Riley said in a light tone.

The three girls broke out of their playful musings and shared a look before looking at Riley.

"What Riley?" Fleur inquired.

"All powerful warriors, are strong because they dream of changing the world to suit them in some manner. It's this goal that pushes them to reach the heights that they do. The First Hokage strove to build a village where all those who believed in each other, and saw one another as family, could live in peace. Madara Uchiha led the Uchiha clan against the world in the hopes of building a world where the Uchiha could live in peace. So many great warriors all sought to build a place for themselves in this chaotic and cruel world of ours. Some did it for power, some for peace, some for love. But they all, tried." Riley stated. All three girls could see the gears turning in Riley's mind. She was thinking quite feverishly on something.

"And what kind of place do you wanna make?" Daphne asked.

"A place... where your hopes, and dreams can come true. A place where... the cruelties of this world, cannot reach. A peaceful, and tranquil paradise." Riley replied with a far away look.

"You'd build a place like that for us?" Fleur asked, almost as if the notion was a romantic one.

"Of Course! For you and all my friends." Riley replied as the air filled with a pressure.

The three girls began to notice dust upon the ground begin to swirl. They noticed that droplets of water were beginning to rise out of the pools on either side of the walkway. The torches that lit the room began to glow brighter and brighter.

They could feel the magic in the air. Riley's excitement was manifesting an immense amount of power.

"I know what I'll do now! I'll build a kingdom. Where my friends and those I love can be happy. Where they can acomplish there dreams, and live life to the fullest. A place where the evils of the world cannot bother them. And any who would dare try to bring harm upon such a place... will be destroyed." Riley stated with a glow about her which quickly turned dark. All three girls were surprised when the immense power in the room vanished instantly.

"That is some amazing control over her magic." Daphne noted.

"I just wish she could do zat while we make love, then there would be no problem." Fleur stated a bit sourly, earning a chuckle from Katie.

"Oh uh... I can." Riley stated simply.

"What?" Fleur asked with surprise.

"Later... right now... I need to begin planning. I need to come up with how it will all run. First I'll need a place to put it. No wait! I need people to run it! No! Shit! Okay this is gonna be harder then I thought. Alright get things rolling... I'll need money... I have money. I'll need people... I have people... now I just need a plan... fuck! Alright help the dark lord change Britain, first step. Then... find a plot of land? Shit! This is harder then I thought." Riley rattled out as she paced back and forth.

"Wait, wait. Go back to zat part about you getting control over your Youki." Fleur stated, looking somewhat pissed.

"Yeah... I managed to uh... well I did a few tests, and I can keep my Youki in check now." Riley replied.

"Youki? Wait... aren't demons the only ones with Youki?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Yeah... I'm a demon." Riley stated with a shrug earning a shocked look from Daphne.

"You've been able to control your Youki? For how long?" Fleur asked, her voice a little higher then normal, and her fists clenched in obvious anger.

"Yeah and what were those tests you were talking about?" Katie asked with a perverse gleam in her eyes.

"Eh... couple weeks now." Riley replied with a shrug before shooting a look at Katie whom giggled in reply.

"And zou did not tell me!? We could have made love weeks ago! You do realize that I am one of the oldest living virgin Veela?! Most veela have had sex, countless times by now. I have never had sex... all because I was waiting for you! Do zou have any idea how hard it has been watching zou all zis time, not being able to truly be wiz you? I cannot even pleasure myself, without feeling the insatiable drive to find you and make love to you!" Fleur shouted at her, obviously quite flustered by this realization. Katie could be seen off to the side, watching this exchange with immense interest, while Daphne was still stuck on the revelation that the girl she was dating just so happened to be a demon.

"Hey... I was waiting for a special night to tell you." Riley replied fearfully as she felt the air heat up around Fleur.

"Oh? And when was zat?!" Fleur hissed. Riley was just now realizing what not being able to have sex was doing to the young Veela.

"Well... um... I was waiting for the night when you finally brought it up... so I... could... surprise... you..." Riley stated with a wince, as she realized the error of her ways in denying her beautiful girlfriend the sex that she truly desired. In hindsight it was a stupid move, since Fleur wasn't the average girl. She was a being of sex magic. Sex being a mainstay of her species culture, and a source of power for them.

Fleur stared at her darkly for a few moments, before a spark appeared in her eye, it was a mischievous little twinkle that Riley sensed, did not bode well for her.

"So... now zat ze surprise is ruined... when are you going to take me to bed my love?" The beautiful young Veela asked in a seductive tone.

"Um... well... I mean... we can... sometime soon..." Riley replied shyly. Earning a light chuckle from Fleur.

"Very well, my love. But know zat ze longer you make me wait, ze longer I'll make you go." Fleur replied seductively before turning and motioning toward the exit to the chamber.

Catching on, Riley quickly hissed for the door to open, even though her cheeks were bright red. Riley and Katie watched as Fleur departed the chamber, both were mesmerized by the sway of the veela's hips as she departed, her allure active and drawing both of their attention.

"God she's so hot." Katie commented. Earning a nod from Riley.

Both stood in silence before glancing over at Daphne whom was still staring at Riley with wide eyes.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You're a demon?" Daphne asked in a slightly fearful manner.

"I fucking blurted that out, didn't I?" Riley muttered.

"Yep. Good luck. Let me know if you brain wipe her." Katie replied with a smile as she turned and followed after Fleur.

Riley glared after her, until she vanished from sight. She then turned to Daphne and let out a loud sigh, before beginning her explanation.

**-Later-**

Daphne and Riley made it back to the Slytherin Common room a few hour later. They were ambushed immediately by their friends.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah Riley, you looked pissed earlier." Goyle noted.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

Riley simply let out a sigh before looking at Daphne. The blonde Ice Queen simply replied "It's your choice oh demon lord."

"You're not letting that go are you?" Riley asked.

"Kinda hard to let that go." Daphne replied in a bemused tone.

"Right... we still on for Saturday?" Riley inquired with a hopeful look.

"... … … … Sure." Daphne finally stated as she turned and headed for her room.

"So what's going on with you?" Theo inquired.

Riley stared at them all for a few moments before letting out a loud sigh. She finally decided to just tell them all about her past. Needless to say by the time she was finished, they were all pissed.

"So... we're going after her right?" Crabbe asked.

"No... the dark lord has plans for her. Leave her be." Riley replied which caused everyone to suddenly become real shifty eyed.

"You going to be alright though?" Draco inquired.

"I'll be fine. My asshole father just got me worked up is all. I need some sleep guys. Can you fill in Neville, Luna, and Hermione? I don't feel like repeating myself." Riley asked. Earning nods, she turned and headed off to her room. Eager to fall into bed and go to sleep.

Before drifting into slumber however, she thought back to her revelation earlier that day. Her new goal. To build a place where those she loved could fulfill their dreams and be happy.

" _What do you two think? Is it possible for me to make a place like that?"_ Riley asked Madara and Kurama.

The two were quiet for some time. Both thinking quite hard on that question.

" **You do know, if you build a place like that... there will always be those who seek to destroy it?"** Kurama stated.

_'He's right. There will always be those who seek to steal paradise for themselves.'_ Madara agreed.

" _Then I will destroy them."_ Riley replied boldly.

" **The Power of an Archdemon. The power of the Sage of Six Paths. I believe you could build such a kingdom. But what would you give to see it's creation? How many would you sacrifice? How many would you kill, to create such a place? To keep it safe?"** Kurama asked.

" _To build a place where those I love could be happy. Where they could live in peace, and just forget the horrors of the world? To build a better world for them... I would kill, as many as I had too."_ Riley answered. Bold determination echoing through her voice. The more she thought about this, the more she began to feel that it was what she was meant to do. What she should do.

_'You could do anything. Why this?_ ' Madara inquired.

" **He's right. Why not just conquer the world, and make your paradise?"** Kurama agreed.

" _Because... Humans are cruel. They'll never change. Never. If I seize the world there will be those who rise up to tear down my paradise. There will be those who struggle against it, just because they can. But by building my own place. Away from the terrors of the world. I can insure that those who enter my paradise... will follow me. Will obey the rules, and live in harmony with one another. A paradise of peace, and justice. A place that wont be perfect because nothing is perfect... but good. Great even. I don't seek to be a conqueror. I don't care, about the cruelties of humanity. I don't want to cure their sickness. Because the only cure, the only way to stop people from being cruel to one another, is to kill them all."_ Riley answered.

_'How do you plan on keeping out, the cruelties of the world? Simply by letting people in, you invite in the wretched cruelty that resides in all humans. How do you keep your kingdom safe from that?'_ Madara inquired.

" _I don't know. But I'll find a way."_ Riley replied confidently.

" **You already have one."** Kurama noted.

" _What do you mean Kurama? What way do I have?"_ Riley asked with great curiosity.

" **Bind your followers to you. Make them immortal. Eternal life. With them being immortal, they will live forever. With them being bound to you, you can resurrect any that are killed. And with them being bound to you, they can never betray you. Or your desires."** Kurama stated with a dark grin.

" _That's right. I can do that can't I?"_ Riley stated thoughtfully.

_'Build an army of loyal followers. Your friends, your allies, those you love. And bind them all to you. You're an archdemon. A dark god. You can make the world tremble at your whim. Gather to you, all those who are loyal. All those who will follow you faithfully. And secure that loyalty with a grand gesture. Grant them more power then they could ever dream. And they will serve you until the end of days.'_ Madara stated.

" **If you truly wish to build this kingdom. Then the time has come to stop, with these childish games. It's time to begin moving. And building. There will be those who seek to stop a kingdom such as this from being created. The magical community will see it as an abomination. The shinobi will seek to steal it's power. And the muggles will see it as a threat. You will be besieged from all sides. So you must prepare."** Kurama informed her with a particularly nasty grin.

"You're right." Riley stated as she sat up in bed.

" **You need to grow more powerful. You're no where near archdemon level yet."** Kurama stated.

_'And you need to prepare contingencies. Ensure that you cannot be sealed like the fox.'_ Madara added with a chuckle.

" **Madara's right. You need to begin preparing methods of escape, so that assholes like Minato can't seal you away."** Kurama agreed.

Hearing that Riley shot to her feet. She instantly created a few shadow clones, and began issuing orders.

"You two. I want you to head to the Gryffindor, and Slytherin castles. Head to their libraries and begin reading every god damn book in there. I don't care if it's a medieval guide to plumbing. Read it. You three head to Gringotts, and enter the Uchiwa, Slytherin, and Gryffindor vaults. Again find any text and read the shit out of it. You, I want you to head down to the chamber. I've read a few of Slytherins books that are in his study, but not all. Finish that up for me. Create more clone to help you all speed this along." Riley ordered to her clones.

"What are you doing boss?" One clone asked.

"I'm off to help a friend get back on his feet. I should have started doing this years ago." Riley replied as she grabbed her invisibility cloak and left her room.

_'Good idea reading all the books, but what are you up too?'_ Madara inquired.

" _I've got souls to collect for Kurama. I'm sorry fox, I should have started doing this a while ago. I'll get your core back up to full strength soon."_ Riley replied earning a nod from the fox. With that she released all of her gravity seals and raced away from the castle. She activated her **Rinnegan** and began her hunt for the worst scum in Britain.

**-The Next Morning-**

"So Fleur, how was your night last night?" Pansy asked, as the gang all settled in for breakfast at the Slytherin table.

"It was fine." Fleur replied with a shrug.

"Just fine? That's odd." Pansy commented.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"Well I saw Riley sneak out, with about a half dozen clones, and I figured she was trying to sneak out to see you." Pansy replied, earning the attention of those gathered around.

"She didn't come to see me." Fleur stated.

"Wonder where she went?" Katie questioned.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Riley stated as she walked up to them.

"Where'd you vanish too last night?" Pansy inquired.

"Had some stuff to do at Gringotts, and I wanted to explore my other properties." Riley answered as she sat down.

"At ten o'clock at night?" Pansy questioned skeptically.

"I wasn't tired." Riley said with a shrug.

The group just shared a look but decided not to question her on it.

That day the drawing for the mixed tournament came out. Riley ended up paired with that Ichibi girl Gaia. Which was a little surprising. Daphne, Tracy, Hermione and Neville had also entered into the mixed tournament. Daphne was paired with a guy from Kumo, whom had white hair and was constantly sucking on a lollipop. (Omoi). Tracy was teamed with a girl from the hidden Grass, with blood red hair and glasses. (Karin). Hermione got teamed up with a boy with glasses from Konoha, an Aburame. (Shino). While Neville got teamed with an excitable bowl haired boy, with big round eyes, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit. (Lee).

They were all informed that their tests would require cooperation between the two of them. They would have to work together in order to win. Their first test would be a week after the first test of the Triwizard tournament. While the first test of the Chuunin exams would be a week after that. So October 10, 17, and 24 were the tournament dates. There were three tasks for the Triwizard tournament and Chuunin exams, and five for the mixed tournament.

They had also been informed that their first task for the mixed tournament would be a test of communication. So they should all prepare for that.

All of Riley's friends liked their partners, Omoi was laid back, and offered his input but generally let Daphne take the lead. Karin was a bit shy, but very smart, and was able to easily work with Tracy, whom was kind to everyone she met. Hermione liked her partner, Shino was intelligent, calm, and very collected. She wasn't at all bothered by his connection to insects, and in fact found it quite interesting. She even suggested that he learn the growing and shrinking charms so that he could make his insects more affective in battle. Shino did in fact look into it, and was even contemplating getting a wand, and learning those basic spells, to increase his combat effectiveness. Neville and his partner got along the best though. Neville still had a few minor confidence issues but Lee really helped him out with them. The guy may have looked strange but he was incredibly confident and always encouraged others, so the two made a great team.

Riley and her partner, however... well...

"Mother is afraid of you." Gaia stated.

"Well, tell the Raccoon to shut the fuck up and mind it's own business." Riley replied.

"You're kind of annoying." Gaia stated plainly.

"Am I? Well then. I shall make it my new life goal to get you to smile." Riley stated with determination.

"What?" Gaia asked with a confused look.

"Okay.. first let's try the easiest approach. Are you ticklish?" Riley asked.

Gaia stared at her with a bored expression for a few moments, before turning tail and running like hell.

"Hey come back here!" Riley shouted as she gave chase.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship... er... yeah, friendship.

Over the next couple of weeks, things were quiet. Riley avoided her sister like the plague. She spent a lot of time getting to know Daphne and the two had their first Snogging session.

Riley also took notice that she was being followed.

She determined it was an Auror, and figured her father had asked that it be placed on her. This Auror was clumsy as all hell though. As she would stumble and fall even while under a **notice-me-not** charm.

Fleur also got into another fight with her co-champion Diana, as the two butted heads over whether or not Fleur was a slut. The fight ended when Fleur unceremoniously kicked the girl in the crotch and stormed off. Leaving a crowd of rather shocked onlookers.

Riley decided that she would reward Fleur with their first time, after the first round of the tournament. It seemed like a good reward, as Fleur would already be hot and sweaty.

During those couple of weeks a massive manhunt began in both the magical and muggle worlds, for a group of people who were believed to have been responsible for nearly fifty murders in one night. Riley could only smile as magicals and muggles alike searched for the persons responsible for this massive slaughter. Those that had died were, rapists, murderers, thugs, pedophiles, and corrupt businessmen or politicians. They had no clue that one person had been responsible for all those deaths, both in the muggle world and in the magical one. Riley had used the **Rinnegan's** soul absorption ability to devour all of her kills. She also absorbed their knowledge and chakra, and fed their cores to Kurama. Whom used them to begin repairing his own.

Riley had decided to do this once a month. Just go out and slaughter the worst of humanity. The first night was sloppy, she just used her invisibility cloak to remain hidden and killed whomever she detected foul chakra from. Whether they were muggle or magical.

She had also ramped up her training, and spent most of her free time, in the chamber of secrets training herself into the ground. She also kicked up her friends training, especially those that chose to participate in any of the tournaments. Fleur in particular she began teaching a unique skill. One handed handsigns. She wasn't very advanced in it or anything but it was a start.

Eventually October 10th rolled around. It was early in the morning and the champions were all in their tents. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into what could only be described as a rocky landscape. It seems Iwa nin, went all out in making the pitch look like a rocky terrain, with jagged spires, and jutting rocks, along with deep crevices. The champions would have a view of the competitors matches, from their personal tent which was set up in the stands right next to the judges podium. Usually champions weren't allowed to watch each others matches but the shinobi argued that there was no fairness in the real world. Some people got lucky and some didn't. If they had to go first then they went in blind, if they went last, then they got the chance to strategize. So was the way of the world.

The judges for the task, were the Hokage, the Kazekage, the Tsuchikage, the Raikage, Crouch Sr, Dumbledore, Maxine, and Karkaroff. The Kage had arrived by portkey, all except Minato whom didn't need one. They would judge each combatants abilities, and give them a score.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Lily were present, and Riley could just feel her mother's eyes boring into her, at all times. Tsunade was working alongside the medi-wizards and her apprentice Shizune, to ensure no one died.

Once everyone was settled in Crouch and the judges entered the tent, along with a very strange looking man.

Riley immediately decided she would kill this man, the second she saw him. His magic was foul and evil beyond measure. She knew she would end his life and feed his core to Kurama, the question was, why was he here?

The guy was pale, and stood about seven feet tall. He had really long arms, and long wiry fingers. He had big, pale blue eyes, and a tiny mouth, that wore this cruel grin on it. His hair was so greasy it would put Snape to shame.

He was dressed in a long black coat with dark brown pants, and stood with a hunch. He scanned all of the champions, his smile never waning and when his eyes landed on Riley, she could see them light up in glee.

"Alright champions gather round." Crouch called them over.

"Now, before I explain the task, you must all make a decision. You can either work with your chosen partner, or alone. Know that this task, will be formulated to your abilities. Meaning if you work with a partner, the task will be harder. But if you go it alone, it'll be easier." Crouch told them.

Riley instantly stated she would go alone. She shot a look at Cedric and offered an apologetic look. But she could tell he understood. If this task was geared towards their skills, then Riley's would be insanely hard, and there was no way he would survive. She would take her task alone, just so Cedric wouldn't be killed.

Krum and his partner decided to work together. So did Kurotsuchi and the Rain nin, Oboro. Shikamaru and the Kumo ninja decided to work alone. While Diana and Fleur decided to work together, though Riley suspected Diana only wanted Fleur down there, to use her as a meat shield. Naruko had to work alone since she didn't have a partner so that meant their would be eight matches.

"Alright. Now that you have decided, you cannot change your decision. The task will be a battle of survival against viscous monsters. Our friend here, Mr. Yurik. Is a summoner of sorts, who also had some powerful sensing abilities. He will be summoning monstrous Humunculus to the field that you will survive against. The amount of time you must survive will be randomly selected, and could be anywhere from five minutes to half an hour. It's all a matter of luck. All you have to do is last the time. You will be judged on your skills in perseverance, combat, strategizing and courage. If you kill your monster, your remaining time will be added to your score. One point for each ten seconds left on the timer. Now. Each of you will draw a ball from this bag, each ball has a number on it. That will determine when you will go." Crouch explained to them as he pulled out a bag.

Each person drew a ball. Shikamaru had to go first, much to his ire. Then it was Kurotsuchi and Oboro. Then Krum and Dmitri. Then Karui, then Naruko, then Cedric, then Riley, and last was Fleur and Diana.

"Alright onto the field with you." Bagmen motioned towards Shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome. I'm gonna die." Shikamaru whined as he slinked out onto the field. He received cheers from the Konoha Genin.

Mr. Yurik **Apparated** in front of him. He was wearing a creepy smile.

"Are you ready little boy?" He asked in a thick German accent.

"Be gentle it's my first time." Shikamaru replied, earning laughs from those in the stadium who could hear them because of special charms placed around the field that enhanced the voices of those on the pitch.

Shikamaru stared at the creepy fuck for a few moments, when he suddenly noticed Yurik's eyes glow red. Shikamaru then felt as if something had passed through his body. He felt violated for some reason, as Yurik's smile grew. He then clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. He began whispering gibberish to himself and a moment later he threw his long gangly arms back and a red circle appeared on the ground.

"Kurama..." Riley stated in a worried tone.

" **Holy shit... he's summoning something from hell."** Kurama replied.

"Shit! Whoever hired this guy is dead, I swear to all the gods." Riley hissed as she watched a seven foot skeleton crawl out of the circle.

The crowd burst into gasps, and even the judges looked surprised by what they saw. The skeleton was seven feet tall, and wore gray rusted armor. It looked human but had long pointy canines and two small horns coming out of the top of it's head. It carried a six foot long bastard sword in one hand and a spiked mace in the other. It had a red glow in it's skull that lit up both it's eyes like hellfire.

A ministry official shot a spell into the air and a clock appeared, the hands spun around it a few times before it landed on eight minutes twenty seven seconds.

"Oh no..." Shikamaru stated with fear, as Yurik **Apparated** away and the sound of cannon firing signaled the start of the match, and the timer began to count down.

"It's gonna eat you Shikamaru!" Ino shouted in fear as the skeletal monster charged towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at the creature with fear in his eyes, as it raced towards him. When it got about ten feet away it stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Capture complete." Shikamaru stated, and the Shinobi instantly spotted his shadow connecting to the beast. Shikamaru then took a few steps to the side, so that his back was towards the early morning sun, and then he just stood there.

Everyone watched for the Nara heir to do something. But nothing happened. He just stood there. After about thirty seconds the Leaf ninja deadpanned, and the Hokage hung his head in disappointment.

"That little shit is literally going to make us sit here for eight minutes and wait for the round to end." Asuma noted as he lit a cigarette.

And that's what happened. Shikamaru just stood there holding the monster in place until the clock ran out. As soon as the cannon went off signaling that his time was up, he turned tail and ran towards the exit.

"I see the Nara haven't changed at all." The Kazekage noted.

"Gods be damned, Shikaku." Minato muttered in shame, much to Kakashi's and Jiraiya's amusement, as the two were his bodyguards.

"Well... he stayed alive." Dumbledore commented.

"That was the longest eight minutes and twenty seven seconds of my life! Two points out of ten!" The Raikage shouted irritably.

The judges quickly placed their scores. It was smart, how Shikamaru passed the test, but boring as hell. He scored average with most, but low with Karkaroff, the Tsuchikage, and Raikage. Out of eighty points Shikamaru earned thirty five.

And the fights continued from there. Kurotsuchi and Oboro had to fight three of the giant skeletal monsters, though their fight was quite exciting. Oboro used his clones to keep the creatures distracted while Kurotsuchi used her lava release to attack them. The Skeletal creatures were tougher then they looked, and by the end the two had only killed one, but neither were injured. Their battle took ten minutes, eight seconds to complete. They scored highly, especially with the Tsuchikage whom was proud of his granddaughter. They scored a sixty four.

Next was Krum and Dmitri. The two boys ended up having to fight this odd looking creature with huge eyes. It looked like a lizard, but it had a tiny mouth. It's eyes were huge and bugged out of its head. The thing moved fast though. And had sharp webbed claws. It was also the size of a horse, so it was quite intimidating. **(1)**

Luckily for them, Durmstrang tought the dark arts, so they had a lot of spells that worked against living things. Their fight was twelve minutes long. Naturally the two boys tried to blind the creature, since it's eyes were quite large, however they quickly were put on the defensive as the monster was quite fast and could move around the rocky terrain with ease.

The two boys displayed immense athletic skills as they dodged and weaved around it. They did a considerable amount of damage to the creature, Krum even popped one of its eyes with a cutting curse, but eventually their time ran out. The two boys suffered minor injuries, Dmitri had a large gash over his eye, and Krum had some bruised ribs from a fall he took on the rocky terrain, but neither had anything serious. They ended up scoring well for their teamwork, especially with the Hokage. And ended up with sixty two points.

Next up was Karui whom fought against one of the skeletal monsters. She was a swordswoman so it ended up being a cool fight. She got lucky on the time and only had to fight for five minutes. Despite it's size, the skeletal creature was quite agile, and a descent sword fighter as well. It even landed a descent blow on Karui's arm with it's spiked mace, drawing blood and breaking bone, rendering it useless.

Karui was able to beat it however when she dodged one of it's strikes and cut it's head off. She had thirty seconds left on the clock, so she got a descent boost to her score. She lost points for her injury, and for just treating the fight like a brawl. But she still scored high with a fifty-eight.

Next was Naruko, and everyone was on the edge of their seats for this fight. Lily was quite literally on the edge of her seat as she watched with fear in her eyes.

Mr. Yurik's smile was beyond creepy as his glowing red eyes scanned Naruko.

He then summoned forth an eight foot tall metal warrior. It was round and large, armored head to toe, and carried a nine foot broadsword in one hand and a massive sheild in the other. It also had a small arsenal on it's back, of spears and axes. Beneath it's helmet was a demonic red glow, and the creature hovered in the air. **(2)**

Naruko also drew a shitty time of fifteen minutes and damn did she need it. When the match started the armored knight flew at her with great speed and tried to cleave her in half.

Naruko stayed on the defensive most of the time, she spammed shadow clones to occupy the thing while she used the terrain to hide. She was clever though and waited for her openings. About six minutes into the brawl she dashed out of hiding and charged up a **Rasengan**.

She earned cheers from the crowd as she slammed the **Rasengan** into the armored knight's back.

The thing was sent flying into the ground causing a large explosion. The students from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, were amazed with her power, though most of Riley's friend were only mildly impressed.

This however did not end the fight. The knight rose up off the ground looking pissed off, if it was possible, and gave chase. For the rest of the match they all watched as Naruko dodged and hid from the demonic knight as it tried to cleave her in half. She even tried to attack it again with a **Water Bullet jutsu** , but that failed when it blocked with it's great shield.

Eventually time ran out, and Naruko survived. She earned a lot of points for remaining un-injured and did show great skill in her stealth by remaining hidden and taking her shots from the shadows. She earned Sixty-Six points, which was surprising given how the Tsuchikage scored her rather highly, even though he had much hatred for her father. Then again, maybe the old man didn't want to be too obvious with his distaste for her.

Next was Cedric whom luckily only had to fight one of the Skeletal monsters. And only for seven minutes. The Puff, was quick on his feet. He may not have been as strong as Krum or Dmitri but he was agile from all those years in Quidditch. And he was very skilled in magic. He was able to keep his distance from the creature and test spells out against it. Eventually he found that **Reducto** was the most affective, and over the course of his match he probably hit the skeletal creature a dozen times with the spell. The last one, blew it's head clean off, killing it, and winning Cedric the match, with a full minute to go.

He scored well, and add on his six points from the minute he had remaining and he scored very well. He ended up with sixty-three points.

This whole time, Riley had watched with growing anger. She couldn't believe the people around her couldn't see it. Those skeletal monsters were dark spirits in homunculus bodies. Okay that was dark, but it wasn't against the rules of the tournament, and it wasn't illegal in the eyes of the ICW. What was illegal in the eyes of the ICW was black magic, not dark, Black. And what was considered Black magic? Blood magic, Sacrificial Rituals, Necromancy, oh and summoning DEMONS!

At first Riley was just agitated by Mr. Yurik's skirting of the laws, by only summoning dark spirits, and placing them into bodies he had created with magic. But then came the round with Krum and Dmitri. That lizard thing was a fucking demon. A lesser demon maybe, but a demon none the less. What few people knew, is that in order to summon a fucking demon into the world, you need to use blood magic to bind the demon to you, as well as some form of sacrifice. Depending on what kind of person you were using, depends on how valuable they are. Adults aren't that valuable, unless they're holy, innocent, or virgins. Children are very valuable, and babies are the most valuable. And while not powerful, that lesser demon that Krum and Dmitri fought, would require a human sacrifice to be brought into the world.

It just blew Riley's mind that the audience and the Kage, and hell, guys like fucking Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light... couldn't see that black magic, the darkest most unholy kind of magic there was, was being used down there.

Then came the fight with Naruko. That thing was a demon soul in a Homunculus body. Not a dark soul. The difference between the two was quite simple. Dark souls were souls touched by darkness, but not necessarily human. Then there were Demon souls. Summoning demon souls was just as illegal as summoning actual demons, as it still required a sacrifice. Meaning at best Mr. Yurik had ritualistically sacrificed two people, quite possibly today, as they had witnessed the creatures being summoned from the earth, so the chance was good that somewhere nearby were two dead people, that had been used to summon those two demons.

What sucked is, Riley couldn't cause a scene and just straight up murder the guy, since she had no clue whether he had any contingencies set in place. And with all the people in the stadium the last thing she needed was for this fucker to summon a true demon to kill all these people. Luckily he'd only summoned lesser demons, which were all weaker then Jonin, some were even as weak as average children, but still.

Finally Riley's match came and she instantly **Shunshined** onto the field.

Just as they had for Cedric, the students from Hogwarts erupted in cheers, especially the Slytherin.

Mr. Yurik appeared in front of her, his token creepy smile ever present.

"I have been waiting for this. I hope my greatest creation is enough to impress you young goddess." Yurik stated with a manic smile.

" **He knows."** Kurama stated.

Riley's eyes lit up with the **Sharingan** as she leveled a glare at Yurik.

The man pulled out a tiny white crystal, and crushed it in between his hands. He then slammed the two onto the ground and began chanting. His chanting got louder as the sky darkened. Riley could almost laugh, as the people in crowd suddenly felt something was very, very wrong.

Suddenly Yurik began screaming as his back arched in a sickening manner and his eyes lit up like hellfire. His scream spread fear throughout the crowd, and most were stunned into silence by what happened next. Yurik dug his hands into the stone, and wrenched it apart with inhuman strength leaving a huge gaping hole, about sixty feet across. He then looked at Riley and smiled, before **Apparating** away.

Suddenly a clawing, crawling sound could be heard, making it's way up through the hole. People held their breath in fear as two giant meaty hands appeared at the edge of the hole. A moment passed before an abomination onto nature itself rose from the hole, drawing screams of fear and terror from those present.

Before Riley stood a monster nearly thirty feet tall, nearly sixty feet wide, and nearly a hundred feet long. It had three long snake like heads, with massive mouths at the end of them. Each mouth was filled with massive squared teeth that looked to be for crushing and chomping. None of the heads had eyes, and each connected to a massive leathery body. Each head had several smaller snakelike mouths that attached to the main head. Each looked like a smaller version of the first. The creature looked like it was packed with lard, and fat, it's skin was stretched and grotesque, and it had massive chubby hands **(3)**.

Riley stared at the creature with a neutral expression. She knew what this was... this was no minor abomination... this thing, was a true demon.

Riley looked over at the Time keeper, and nodded for him to commence. The man nodded his understanding and fearfully pointed his wand in the air. A spell shot out, and the clock appeared. Twenty minutes, was what came up. The longest time yet.

Everyone in the crowd, from her friends, to the judges, even the Kage themselves stared at the abomination in fear.

"I guess... it's time to show the world, what I can do." Riley said with a crack of her neck. Suddenly a poof of smoke surrounded her. As it dispersed the shinobi, and especially the Tsuchikage gasped in surprise.

On the field Riley was now wearing her combat robes she had gotten from Slytherin's vault. The dark green robes hung elegantly off her body, but it was what was now over the robes that drew everyone's attention.

Over her robes she now wore the blood red armor of her grandfather. Fitted with sizing runes, so it fit perfectly. Riley was a sight to behold.

"That's... no... she..." The Tsuchikage stuttered out. He recognized that armor. He recognized it very well. Though what really got his old heart racing was when Riley looked up with the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** , blazing in her eyes, and smiled.

"Let's dance." Riley whispered with a chuckle. Suddenly she grinned viciously. It was a grin that none of her friends had ever seen before. None of her lovers had ever seen it either. The only person who recognized that bloodthirsty smile, was Onoki. It was the grin of Madara Uchiha. A grin he only wore when he was about to go into an intense battle.

The sound of the cannon went off, and the monstrous creature let out an ungodly roar. Forcing everyone to cover their ears.

And with that Roar Riley vanished from sight. Her greatest fight to date, had begun.

- **To Be Continued-**

_*1: It's a basilisk from Dark souls 2_

_*2: It's the Persuer from Dark Souls 2, I'm a huge dark souls fan._

_*3: It's the Cerberus from Dante's Inferno. That thing is just too, wicked._


	24. Bravery

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 24

"Riley has to fight that?!" Pansy shouted.

"How in the hell is that fair?" Theo shouted as well.

"It's based on their abilities... this just goes to show... how much stronger then everyone else she is." Draco stated with wide eyes.

Elsewhere, similar reactions were occurring.

"What in Merlin's name is that abomination? Remus... we have to do something." Sirius said to his friend. He had come to witness the first round of the tournament, and also confront Minato and Lily when it was done, but this wasn't what he had expected to occur today.

"We have to have faith in her. Riley is strong. I believe she can beat it." Remus replied, his eyes locked on the monstrous abomination that just spewed forth from the earth.

"I agree. She defeated a basilisk easily enough. I don't think we have much to worry about." Came the voice of Severus Snape, whom stood by next to many other spectators, that had come to see the first round of the Triwizard tournament.

Sirius let out a snarl, but didn't say anything. He had his hands latched onto the guard rail, and was transfixed on the fight that was about to occur. He knew they were probably right, but still, seeing this fucking monster... it was almost hard to believe she could do it.

In the Judge's booth the Judges were having their own argument.

"How in the hell is that fair?!" Minato shouted.

"Look at that fucking thing... that's a Homunculus? BULLSHIT!" The Raikage agreed.

"That girl... she looks just like..." The Tsuchikage said in a whisper.

"Lord Madara... yes." Minato agreed.

"Who is she?" The Tsuchikage just had to ask.

"His granddaughter... … … my eldest." Minato replied in a whisper, drawing shocked looks from the other Kage.

Suddenly the cannon sounded the start of the match, and the beast let out a roar that shook the earth and forced everyone to cover their ears. With that Roar, Riley also vanished from sight.

Minato saw Kakashi raise his headband, revealing his **Sharingan**. Minato too, focused on the fight. His keen eyes, being able to match the **Sharingan's** perception abilities, after years of moving as fast as he did, his eyes were now even keener then the legendary dojutsu, which now wasn't surprising considering who his father was. It was probably the dormant **Sharingan** , hidden behind those blue eyes, that allowed them to be so keen, to imagine what his own **Sharingan** would be like if he ever activated it.

Suddenly they all saw the great beast lunge towards a rock spire, teeth first. Riley appeared on that same spire, right as it lunged. She quickly jumped away from it, right as it's massive mouth bit through the stone spire, like it was nothing.

One of the heads then turned and roared at her, sending forth a shockwave that sent her flying back.

Riley landed on her feet and placed her hands together.

" **Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"** Ninja in the crowd were surprised to see her perform the technique with one handsign, but they were were more surprised when over a hundred small fireballs shot forth from her lips.

The Fireballs all rained down upon the beast, slamming into different parts of it's body, probing for weaknesses. The monster easily shook off the minor attack, and the fireballs left only some minor scorching on it's thick leathery skin.

The middle head of the beast then began to rear back, and it's neck began to expand.

"Oh shit!" Riley hissed as she jumped up atop one of the stone pillars, ready to dodge whatever attack this thing was about to launch.

Suddenly the middle head lurched forward and vomited out a waterfall of bile, and grossness. What came out was a tannish color, and was filled with numerous body parts, and bones. The stench caused those in the audience to begin gagging and vomiting. This bile carried with it, a stench that could only be described, as what you get when you combine, the smell of vomit, with shit, with the smell of a fat man's unwashed belly-button, with death.

The bile bubbled and churned as it filled the field. Riley could tell, that whatever this shit was, it was highly acidic. It covered most of the terrain, leaving only the tall spires and a handful of high points left to stand on.

"Oh god... someone put up a barrier or something to block out the stink!" Minister Fudge shouted as he gagged and dry heaved.

A few of the more experienced Aurors were able to reinforce the barrier already around the field, with a smell blocking attribute so people could breath easier.

"That action, probably just secured Fudge another term in office." Snape noted, as he Remus and Sirius recovered from their retching.

"Riley..." Fleur stated fearfully as she watched the woman she loved, do battle with this mighty monstrosity.

"Come on Riley... you can do it!" Katie cheered for her.

"Don't die." Daphne whispered with a bit of fear, as she watched the massive creature lurch towards her.

"Happy she chose to fight alone?" Shikamaru asked to Cedric.

"Hell yes." Cedric replied with wide eyes.

On the field, Riley whipped out her wand and sent a full powered cutting curse, right at the monstrous demon. This was the same cutting curse that she once used to cut through multiple trees and kept going for nearly a mile. With that in mind she was shocked when the curse barely nicked the mighty beast.

_'It's skin is insanely tough!'_ Madara noted.

" _God's be damned, looks like I'm going to have to step this up."_ Riley thought in reply.

" **Damn straight. You can beat this fucking thing. It may be massive, and have large chakra reserves, but it's just a demon. Hell it's weaker then the Ichibi. You have more power then the Ichibi, so kick it's ass already!"** Kurama berated her.

"Right!" Riley said aloud.

Riley slammed her hand into a nearby pillar of earth, causing it to crack. It then began to fall forward, using her super-strength she caught the pillar turned and threw it towards the giant demon.

Everyone in the crowd was surprised by the show of strength, as the chunk of rock she threw had to weigh at least ten tons.

Riley wasn't finished, as soon as the rock was airborne she jumped onto the back of it, stuck to it with her chakra and as soon as it passed over the demon she slammed it down toward the beast. The rock hit it in the middle head, with immense force. Sending the middle head plummeting down into the ground.

The other two heads lunged up toward her, but as soon as one had it's teeth around her, she exploded, revealing that Riley to be a shadow clone.

The explosion wrenched the beast's jaw open, but other then pissing it off, did little else.

The middle head also began to rise up off the ground, covered in blood and vomit. It now had a large gash on the top of it's head where the rock had hit it, but otherwise it was alright.

Riley appeared not far away, and spun through handsigns.

" **Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!** " Riley shouted as a large snakelike dragon rose out of the ground behind her and shot towards the massive demon. Once close, the mud dragon opened it's mouth revealing a shit ton of bomb tags within, it then dove into one of the open mouths of the demon and exploded.

The demon let out a roar of pain, as some blood began to pour out of the injured head, though again, the beast proved how tough it was by shaking off the attack.

The beast then began to pull towards her, dragging itself forward with it's huge meaty hands.

Riley activated her staff, which earned a few shocked gasps from the witches and wizards in the crowd. She held her staff out in front of her for a second, before beginning to wave it in an intricate fashion. As she performed the staff movements, lightning began to build around the staff. The sound of electricity soon overpowered even the loud lumbering of the giant demon. Once the beast was close, Riley pointed her staff at the sky, and a massive bolt of lightning shot into the cloudy heavens.

Once it was close enough the great demon lifted it's giant hand into the air, and tried to bring it down on Riley. She jumped back just as she made a downward swinging motion with her staff.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a massive barrage of lightning rained down on the creature. Hundreds of lightning bolts shot down from the sky, zapping the giant demon, over and over. To some it looked like a solid column of white, piercing the creature from the heavens. The sound of the repeating cracks of lightning was ear shattering and people had to cover their ears, lest they risk deafness.

This attack did some damage. The giant beast, was covered in black scorch marks, and looked a bit dazed by the massive electrical attack.

Seeing an opening Riley raced towards the giant creature. Extending her staff out as she ran and channeling earth magic through it, Riley prepared her attack.

People in the stands felt the earth quake and rumble as Riley raced at the dazed beast. Right as she closed in on it she whipped her staff forward and a massive column of earth, nearly ten feet wide, shot out of the ground and slammed right into the right head, sending it slamming into the middle one with a loud crack. Many were sure that bones were broken with that strike.

Riley continued her attack. She jumped onto the column and raced up it towards the giant's head. About half way up the column she spun her staff around and held it like a javelin. She then wrapped it in wind magic and hurled it over the two injured heads, right into the uninjured left head. The wind wrapped staff pierced the creature's head with ease and shot out the other side embedding into the ground nearby.

The demon let out a pained roar, as Riley jumped into the air. Without needing handsigns, she grabbed her wrist and the sound of chirping birds filled the pitch.

"That's..." Minato began, as he recognized the move instantly.

" **Chidori**." Kakashi said with a smile.

" **Chidori:..., "** Riley shouted as a clone materialized next to her and tossed her higher into the air. She reached about two hundred feet up, when gravity started to catch her. Another clone then appeared and tossed her down towards the great beast's Right head. "... **Heaven Piercer!"**

She slammed her Chidori into the creatures skull. Like a hot knife through butter her arm embedded into the thing's skull. A spray of blood and gray matter shot up and coated her arm. Those around the stadium could see the roof of the right head's mouth explode in a rush of lightning. Blood began to pour out of the wound as the demon let out an ungodly wail of pain. It thrashed about and sent Riley flying across the field.

She stuck the landing with ease, and quickly spun around and watched the creature roar in agony. She then summoned her staff back to her and prepared her next move.

" _Well... I need it to hold still for a minute... guess I'll be showing off a bit the secret stuff."_ Riley thought, as her staff returned to it's wand state and she stuck it back into it's holster.

She then began to flash through handsigns.

" **You're going to use that?"** Kurama asked with a bit of surprise.

"Sure, why not." Riley replied with a smile as she finished her technique.

" **Wood Style: Great Entrapment!"** Riley shouted, earning gasps of shock from all the shinobi, and a very loud 'What!' that she could only assume came from Tsunade.

As she shouted the technique, six long, thick tree branches rose out of the ground. Two on either side of each of the massive creatures heads. The branches wrapped around their heads and pulled them all to the ground. Now that the beast was pinned Riley grinned viciously.

Her body was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue aura and she slowly began to rise off the ground. She rose about fifty feet in the air, and the blue energy took the form of the imperfect full body **Susano'o**.

All of her friends stood slack jawed at the sight of the monstrous magical construct. Everyone else was cowering at the pressure that Riley was releasing. You see when Riley grinned, she also released all the seals on her chakra, and now the entire stadium could feel the monstrous weight of her power.

"This girl..." The Raikage said with a wide eyes.

"That... it's just like his..." Onoki stated with eyes, full of fear as he stared at the Mighty chakra construct.

"Begone..." Riley stated menacingly as **Susano'o** raised the arm with it's Gunbai fan into the air. And with a single burst of **Amaterasu** fire in front of her, the great fan blasted the fire forward. Infused with magical wind, the Fire expanded and enveloped the great beast. The creature roared in pain and agony as the Fire burned through it's thick hide. It tried to escape but the giant branches held it in place.

Riley watched as the fire burned away it's hide revealing the weaker muscle below. That's when she made her move. Jumping into the air, Susano'o came crashing down onto the burning beasts back. It then drove it's blades into the beast back, earning a roar of pain. But Riley wasn't finished, her double arms then positioned their hand Scythes over the two side heads. They then slammed down into them, piercing the great beasts two outer skulls.

"Now to end you." Riley muttered darkly, as the branches around the middle head pulled the roaring snakelike head back, forcing it to point at her. With a single handsign more branches appeared and wrenched open the beast's mouth, just as Riley began to charge up the **Rasenshuriken.**

"What is that sound?" The Kazekage asked as the pitch was filled with a metallic kind of whirling screeching noise.

The Kage then all took notice as the wind began whipping around Riley. In her hand was a large rotating shuriken of wind.

With a menacing smile Riley reared her arm back and shouted, " **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!** " Then she tossed the rotating shuriken right into the beast's mouth. She showed off her near perfect chakra control, when she was able to curve it down the beast's throat, and get it a descent way down it's neck.

Before it exploded she jumped away from the beast to get clear of the blast.

Everyone in the stadium was left wide eyed and shocked beyond belief as a massive sphere of rotating wind burst from the creatures middle neck and engulfed it's whole body. The sphere had to be nearly a hundred and fifty feet across, as the giant creature disappeared within it.

"That's... insane..." Kakashi said with awe.

"What is it, Kakashi? What do you see?" Minato asked.

"That isn't just one attack. It's a number of separate attacks, a nearly infinite number. My **Sharingan** can't follow them all." Kakashi stated in complete awe.

"A child... has zat kind of power!?" Maxime stated in awe, as the sphere continued to tear the massive monster apart.

"That girl... that power... What the hell are we dealing with here?" The Raikage ground out.

"Madara... look at her... she's just like him. A smile on her face, even after all that." Onoki muttered, just loud enough for the other judges to hear him.

The other judges shot a glance at him, and then glanced down at Riley. She was still floating in the imperfect complete **Susano'o**. She had her arms crossed and a dark grin stretched across her face.

"She's classified by the Leaf as an S-ranked ninja." Minato stated.

"Hard to imagine you've had a Kunuoichi like that under your belt all this time Lord Fourth, and none of us knew." The Kazekage stated.

"She's not one of mine. She's a state ninja. A Jonin for the Land of Fire." Minato replied, only the barest hint of anger and shame present in his voice.

"A Ronin? There exists a Ronin in this world that holds this kind of power? What the hell?" The Raikage growled out, sounding almost affronted. Ronin have always been known as the weakest of the weak. They were few and far between and were often barely a threat to even most Genin squads. To see that there was one that was S-Rank was almost too much to believe.

"That Riley... always one for the dramatic." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Coming from the guy, who's jutsu she used to quite brilliant affect." Jiraiya noted.

"Ah yes, I'm so proud." Kakashi said with glee as he wiped away tears from his eyes.

"Yes... well... that wasn't the only technique she changed... **Chidori: Heaven Piercer** , **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken** , and **Wood Style: Great Entrapment**... to my knowledge, those are all, original techniques." Minato noted.

"Not so original sensei... the **Rasenshuriken**... it had similar properties to the **Rasengan** , from what my **Sharingan** could tell. If I hazard a guess... I'd say she completed it." Kakashi told him.

"Yes... I think you're right." Minato agreed.

"And she also has Lord First's Wood Style. How the hell did that happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't fucking know. Narumi has always known more about our heritage then I have. I have zero clue how she knows the things she knows about my past. I have no clue how she possesses the First's Wood Style, and I have zero clue how she knows how to fight like Madara." Minato shot out rapidly. This was quite obviously a source of great frustration for him. Taking notice the other Kage and Judges chose not comment on it.

"Well, we best figure it out, cuz Tsunade's going to tear into the girl, the second she get's out of that arena." Jiraiya noted.

"Shit... can you go make sure that doesn't happen... the last thing we need is a fight between two S-Ranked ninja, with so many civilians around." Minato ordered. Nodding Jiraiya **Shunshined** away.

"Speaking of fights... that was a fucking demon, right?" Kakashi noted.

"Damn straight it was. You can still feel the Youki in the air." The Raikage replied gruffly.

"Kakashi, take a squad and arrest Mr. Yurik." Minato ordered.

"This isn't good Lord Fourth. We need him to summon one more time." Crouch informed him.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The Raikage ground out.

"The first round must be completed to it's fullest. The last two champions must compete... or the round will be incomplete, thus the tournament cannot go on... and it's quite possible that all of the champions could lose their magic, and lives." Crouch explained to them. Earning curses and complaints from the judges.

"He's right. But we can ensure he summons no more demons. Black magic is against the rules of the tournament. Have him summon one of those lesser beasts, for the last two champions to do battle against and then arrest him." Dumbledore stated to his fellow Judges.

"This battle _is_ over right?" Yugito asked.

All the judges turned back to the field. The giant beast was now hidden by a plume of dust. They all watched as Riley floated back down to earth and her **Susano'o** vanished. She then dove into the dust cloud, and vanished from sight.

In the cloud, Riley landed on the corpse of the demon. All three of it's heads were gone, and most of it's upped body was nothing but meat hanging from bone.

" _So... you think this thing will give you a nice power boost Kurama?"_ Riley asked.

" **Absolutely. Give me it's core and chakra, you can have it's soul."** Kurama replied.

" _What am I gonna do with it?"_ Riley asked as she activated her **Rinnegan**. Luckily she was shielded from prying eyes by the dust cloud. And those with sensory abilities like the **Byakugan** were impaired by the Youki in the air

" **By absorbing another demon's soul, you can gain some of the abilities it's manifested over years of honing it's magic. I have no clue what you'll get and a lot will be lost in transition, but you should gain a few nifty powers."** Kurama told her.

Riley grinned in understanding and did just that. She felt Kurama devour the three headed demon's core, and it's chakra, earning himself some considerable strength. While she passed the dead demon's soul into her own. Having an archdemon's soul, allowed her soul to break down the demon's soul at an insane rate. It was almost like it dissolved into hers.

" _So What did I get?"_ Riley asked.

" **Hm... looks like you've got three new abilities. The first is a breaking of the physical requirements on muscle mass. Basically, you can condense your muscle infinitely now, and they'll never increase in size, unless you want them too. They will however increase in weight, but that's where your next ability comes in handy. You seem to have the ability to control your own weight. It seems by using your magic, you can increase or decrease the weight of yourself or anything around you. Basically if you wanted too, you could infuse a kunai with your magic and multiply it's mass a thousand times, making it hit with extreme force. The only restrictions I can see, is that the heavier an object the more magic it takes to alter it's weight. And it seems the final ability you gained is an alteration to your mouth, stomach and digestive system. Seems they've all been modified so that you can eat pretty much anything, from Steel to spoiled meat. I'm pretty sure your stomach acid is strong enough to dissolve fucking metal now."** Kurama informed her.

" _That's fucking awesome."_ Riley said with a smile as she flared her power, forcing the cloud of dust away to reveal the massive demon's corpse.

Those in the crowd were either disgusted by the shredded, mangled, bloodied remains of the massive demon, or they were cheering for her victory.

"Now to kill Yurik." Riley said with a smile as she turned towards where the asshole had been, to find he wasn't there anymore.

"And of course these incompetent assholes let him get away." Riley hissed as she raced over to Yurik's last know position. She found a team of Anbu along with some Aurors there.

"He got away didn't he?" Riley asked.

"Uh... yep." Kakashi replied.

"We're all fucked aren't we?" Riley asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Uh no... he left this summoning tag, for us to finish the round. At least you all wont lose your magic." Kakashi noted.

"Yeah... but now my girlfriend might be fighting a fucking demon." Riley hissed as she **Shunshined** back to the champions tent.

The judges quickly delivered out her score. Not that it really mattered. Her fight took ten minutes out of the twenty she had. Meaning with ten minutes remaining she already had a score of sixty. She scored high with all the judges, almost perfectly from all of them. Since she couldn't score higher then the highest total, she was given eighty points.

Riley received a slack jawed reception from her fellow champions when she returned to the tent.

As she walked in, she quickly cast **Scourgify** on herself, to clean the blood, puss, and guts off of herself.

She made it about half way through the tent when she was hit with a blonde missile.

"You miss me?" Riley asked with a smile, as Fleur locked her in an air right hug.

"You scared ze crap out of me." Fleur said lightly.

"Hey, Hey. None of that. You need to stay calm. You've still got a fight on your hands." Riley noted as peeled Fleur off of her.

"Yes... you are right." Fleur agreed with a nod.

"You stay alive out there. You make it back in one piece..." Riley told her as she pulled Fleur into a kiss.

"Come back safe... because tonight you're mine." Riley whispered sensually to her. Earning an excited smile from Fleur.

"Alright... we will be taking a ten minute recess while the remains of the last battle are cleared away." Bagman informed the crowd. In the field, the demon's corpse was quickly rotting away, and the bile that it had covered the field with, was also bubbling away.

Riley sat with Fleur the whole time, trying not to smile at the awestruck looks she was receiving from the other champions, especially her sister, whom for once didn't have an ounce of jealousy in her eyes.

Riley was actually quite surprised that Tsunade or the Hokage didn't come barging into the tent, demanding an explanation for her wood style. She guessed they must have been saving that confrontation for later.

Eventually the ten minutes passed and the bones and bile had vanished from the field. Riley gave Fleur one last kiss and she and Diana made their ways down to the field.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Minato asked.

"No... but it has to be Mr. Yurik's summon. He's the recognized administer of this task. If we try to use someone else's, the magic of the tournament could reject it, and they could lose their magic. We'll have all the guards on watch, and offer our prayers to the girls." Crouch replied, much to the other judges disappointment.

"You alright Riley?" Cedric inquired as Fleur and Diana made it onto the field.

"No... one of the woman I love is about to possibly fight a demon, and I'm bound by a fucking magical contract, so stand here and do nothing." Riley bit back in reply.

"Look... I wanna thank you for keeping me out of your fight. I know I wouldn't have made it out of that." Cedric stated.

"Think nothing of it. I'd never ask someone to fight a battle meant for me." Riley replied.

"What do you mean?" Cedric inquired.

"Before he summoned that monster... he said that he was waiting to show me his greatest creation. He came here today, for me." Riley replied, with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think he's the one who put your name into the goblet of fire?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe." Riley lied in reply as Kakashi appeared on the field, holding the summoning paper.

On the field, both Beauxbatons champions displayed an air of confidence about them. Though both girls were in reality truly nervous.

"Good luck ladies." Kakashi told them, as he glanced at the time keeper, who shot the clock into the air. To many peoples, joy, it landed on six minutes.

"Alright. Get ready." Kakashi told the two girls as he set the paper down and channeled his chakra into it. There was a poof of smoke, and Kakashi quickly **Shunshined** off the field.

"Son of a bitch!" Riley hissed as the smoke cleared, revealing the armored knight that Naruko had fought.

"Oh shit!" Naruko stated fearfully.

"Damn." Minato whispered, as he and the other judges cringed. Madam Maxine even let out a fearful yelp.

The sound of a cannon could be heard, and both girls immediately cast **Notice-me-Not** **charms** on themselves and dashed away.

Luckily for them, the Knight seemed to be unable to see through the illusion, as it slowly drifted across the ground towards there previous location.

"Just hide from it. Don't fight." Riley whispered. She could easily follow both girls with her **Sharingan**. All she had to look for was the disturbance they made in the environment, to know where they were.

She noticed that one of them had circled behind the Knight and was setting up to strike.

"Dammit! Just hide from it!" Riley grit out, as one of the two girls shot out a **Reducto** , right at the creatures back.

The Knight spun and blocked the incoming spell, and made a dash toward it's assailant, which was revealed to be Diana. The girl swore and dove away from it's strike then quickly made a run for cover.

The Knight gave chase and was closing fast.

Riley could see Fleur appear behind the Knight. Fleur quickly jumped on top of a rock, earning a few shocked gasps, from those around at her incredible agility. None were aware that the veela had, had Shinobi training.

Fleur quickly began speeding through handsigns, earning more surprised gasps from the crowd.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**." Fleur called out. She then breathed out six fireballs that went racing towards the Demon Knights back.

The crowd burst into cheers as the fireballs connected and sent the Knight flying into a stone pillar. Diana took took the moment of reprieve and recast her **Notice-me-Not** **charm** , and dove into a crevice to hide.

The knight quickly rose up and dashed towards Fleur.

Fleur quickly recast her charm as well and dove out of the way of the attack. The knight easily cleaved the pillar she was just standing on, in half. But she managed to get away.

Fleur was left hiding in between two rocks. She knew the knight was close by, looking for her, and she feared to move.

A couple more moments passed and she just had to peek out. She spotted the knight not ten feet away. It had it's back to her. She remained quiet, hoping that it would go away. It was then, that she noticed movement. To the knight's right, where it's shield blocked it's view, Fleur could see footsteps appearing in the dirt. She knew Diana was moving for another strike.

Fleur would have hexed the bitch at that moment, if they weren't in mortal danger. It seemed Diana had some kind of death wish... that or she just wanted prove something. Whatever it was, was going to get her killed.

It was when Diana was no more then ten feet away from the demon, that Fleur noticed the Knight twist it's arm ever so slightly. It was then she realized, that somehow it knew that Diana was there. In a moment it would lash out and end her fellow champions life.

Not thinking Fleur shot out of cover and banished Diana away. Sending the invisible girl flying back.

Just as Diana was moved out of the way, Fleur saw a flash of steel.

She heard the crowd erupt into panicked screams, and could only wonder what they were screaming about. It was then she noticed that the Knight was floating right in front of her.

Fleur let out a startled yelp and tried to aim her wand at it. It was then that she came to shocking realization. The reason for the screaming in the crowd. Her wand, and her left arm, were gone.

Fleur's hand shot to the bleeding stump where her arm used to be. Shock finally setting in. She didn't get much time to register the injury, as the Demonic Knight slammed her away, with it's shield, sending her flying fifteen feet back, to land painfully on some rocks.

Fleur was bleeding profusely as the demonic knight floated closer, all the while, the screams of terror and fear in the crowd, hadn't quieted.

In the Champions tent, Krum, Dmitri, Naruko, The Raikage, Minato, Kakashi, and a handful of Aurors were holding onto a screaming Riley.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Riley screamed. She was far too out of it, to focus her strength which is what allowed the crowd to hold her in place.

"Narumi, calm down. If you go running in there. You could all die!" Minato shouted as he struggled against his daughter's strength.

"Fucking let go of me!" Riley hissed as she twisted and tossed a few of them off of her.

Suddenly they all heard gasps from the crowd. All eyes turned back, to see Diana firing spell after spell at the Knight's back, drawing it's attention away from the downed Veela.

The Knight turned toward Diana and made a dash towards her. Diana turned and ran, leading it away from Fleur.

They all watched with bated breath as the demonic knight closed in on Diana. It was getting closer, and without support, it was very likely that it would end the girl.

More gasps could be heard, as everyone spotted Fleur rise to her feet. The injured Veela was heavily bruised and bleeding profusely. They all watched as she grasped her bleeding stump, and channeled her natural fire magic into her hand. Fleur let out a few screams of pain as she seared the wound shut. Everyone could tell she was hopped up on an insane amount of adrenaline.

As soon as her wound was cauterized she stumbled up to a high point.

She then whistled sharply, just as the Knight was about to strike at Diana. Using the distraction to her advantage, Diana dove into a crevice and cast the **Notice-Me-Not charm.**

The Knight almost looked confused at seeing Fleur still standing. It then glided higher into the air and made a dash for her.

"Fleur! RUN!" Riley screamed down at her. But the young Veela wasn't listening.

As the knight closed in, Fleur raised her remaining hand up. She then began to go through handsigns. The shinobi in the crowd could only stare in amazement, as the Veela, tried to do something, most Jonin couldn't even do.

Fleur reached the last handsign right as the knight, was about to reach her.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**!" Fleur hissed out as she brought her hand to her lips, took a deep breath and to everyone's amazement released a massive fireball from her lips.

The Knight was too close to dodge, and was hit with the full force of the jutsu. It was was pushed back by the fireball, right into a stone pillar, which was where the fireball exploded violently.

"That was amazing!" Katie shouted happily. Similar cheers of joy could be heard from those in the crowd. The rest of Beauxbatons was on their feet cheering loudly. Along with them, were Fleur's parents and sister, whom were amazed but also fearful for her injuries.

"That's impressive." Minato noted, earning nods from his fellow Judges.

As the technique faded, the adrenaline finally faded and Fleur fell to the ground.

The cheers from the crowd soon turned into screams of anguish however as the demonic Knight floated out of the rubble. They could see it's armor was damaged, and it's shield was gone. But otherwise it was still battle ready. It slowly floated up to where Fleur lay. It knew, she had nothing left.

It reached down and grasped Fleur by the neck. Lifting her injured body off the ground. It brought it's sword up, and prepared to decapitate her. It flinched a few times as **Reducto** curses slammed into it's back, courtesy of Diana, but it would not falter. It would not let it's pray escape this time.

Fleur looked into the dark glow of it's helmet. "Enjoy hell..." Fleur spat out, as the sound of a cannon could be heard.

Before the knight could react, a blur passed in front of it. The arm holding Fleur, found itself separated as a windmill Shuriken flew between the two.

Riley appeared in time to catch Fleur before she hit the ground. And before the knight could react to defend itself, a kunai hit the ground in front of it, and a with a Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage appeared with a **Rasengan** in hand. Minato drove his **Rasengan** into the knight's chest, sending it flying back.

The Demonic Knight had no chance to protect itself as Minato appeared behind it, and the Raikage appeared in front of it. Minato drove his **Rasengan** into the knight's back, while A wrapped his arm in lightning chakra turning it into a spear, then used the momentum of Minato's attack to drive his hand into it's chest plate.

The two men held the demon there for a second. They watched as the glow left it's helmet and it went limp. The Raikage tore his arm out, and was surprised to find it covered in dried blood and chunks of flesh.

The two men, were shocked to see, as the armor crumbled to the ground, and the helmet fell off, that inside was a young girl. Probably fifteen years old. She looked to have been dead for a couple of days.

"What the hell is this!" The Raikage asked.

"That... is a human sacrifice... used to bring that monster into this world." The two men heard Riley answer.

They both glanced over to see her kneeling over Fleur. Her hands glowing with the telltale sign of medical chakra.

"You know... you're an idiot right?" Riley asked with a tearful smile, as she glanced lovingly into Fleur's eyes.

"I am sorry. I guess I did not make it back whole." Fleur replied with a pained chuckle.

"Look at you making jokes... you'll be fine." Riley replied as she continued to heal the damage to Fleur's body. The young Veela had several broken ribs on top of the missing arm.

"What were you thinking? Trying be a hero?" Riley asked with a grin.

"When I saw, what it was about to do, to Diana... I just asked myself, what would Riley do? And zen I did ze opposite." Fleur replied with a pained chuckle.

"Yeah, fuck that bitch. You weren't thinking though were you?" Riley guessed.

"No... I guess I was not, was I? I am sorry... it looks like our night will have to be put off." Fleur stated with a pained wince as a rib snapped back into place.

"What are you talking about? As soon as I finish healing you, and we find that damn arm, and get it reattached, you and me are going to be spending the night making each other scream." Riley replied with a grin.

"Ha... I look forward to it." Fleur replied. Just about now, the medics had made it onto the field and were approaching.

"I've got her, check on the other girl." Riley called to them.

The medics shared glances but when Tsunade walked past them and gave them a nod, they went to Diana.

Tsunade knelt next to Fleur and was about to offer her assistance, but to her surprise the young veela was almost fully healed. She was still missing an arm, but she wasn't in any danger, any longer.

"Wood Style chakra, mixed with medical chakra, is a helluva thing." Riley answered Tsunade's unasked question.

Tsunade gave her a look. One that demanded more answers, but Riley was unfazed. She simply told her to ask later, and continued to heal Fleur.

The Kage and judges approached the two along with Diana.

"Will she be alright?" Madam Maxine asked as she knelt next to Fleur.

"Yes... she'll be fine." Riley replied.

"My Lady." Came Shizune's voice. She had Fleur's arm with her.

Riley took one look at it, then at the wound and scowled. "That's no good. Someone find her wand please. The arm is useless."

"What do you mean? It's perfectly fine. We could easily reattach it." Shizune replied.

"No... it was severed with a demonic blade. Now that I'm looking, there are traces in her wound. It's like a **Severing Curse** , the wound is tainted. The limb has been permanently severed from her magical system and cursed to reject reattachment. It can't be reattached with magic." Riley informed them.

"Damn." Tsunade cursed.

"So... I am to remain unbalanced forever?" Fleur asked.

"Why are you not usually this funny?" Riley asked in reply.

"It must be ze pain." Fleur guessed as her family made it's way through the crowd. Her father quickly knelt next to her, while her mother held onto her sister, just off to the side.

"Will she be alright?" Jean asked.

"She's tough. She'll live. Even be able to compete in the tournament. Her arm however is a loss... I can't fix it." Riley replied with just a bit of sorrow.

" _I think I know of a way to fix her."_ Madara stated.

" _How?"_ Riley asked.

" _The same way, I fixed Obito. Get her somewhere private, and summon Zetsu again. Have him explain the procedure."_ Madara answered.

" _That's great grandfather! Thank You!"_ Riley thought back, happily.

She did another quick medical scan to make sure there were no more injuries before glancing up at Tsunade.

"You want to give her your seal of approval, before I move her?" Riley asked.

Tsunade gave her a look, but nodded. She did a quick scan and was quite impressed to see that besides the missing arm, she had been perfectly healed.

"She's good." Tsunade gave her approval, and Riley scooped Fleur off of the ground.

"We should get her to a bed in the infirmary so she can rest." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"No need. I'll be taking her to the Chamber of Secrets." Riley responded earning curious looks from those around.

"I can assure you Ms. Uchiwa, that the Infirmary is the best place for her." Pomfrey stated.

"Of that I have no doubt. However I have a method of replacing her arm, which is secret to my families. Thus I must perform it in privacy. So unless you are willing to allow me to seal off the Infirmary for several days. The chamber is the next best thing." Riley informed those around.

"You can give her a new arm?" Apolline asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah... I just require your consent. Since she's technically still underage." Riley answered.

"As long as it doesn't involve the dark arts, and as long as Fleur is alright with it." Jean answered.

"I zink I would rather, have two arms." Fleur stated, sounding a little loopy.

"Wait... what is this method that you're talking about? If my grandfather has an ability that can replace limbs, I think I have a right to know what it is." Tsunade stated, boldly.

"This technique that I possess was created by my grandfather. And it's the same technique that gave Obito his mobility back. So I can assure you it works. Maybe if you decided not to forgo anything Senju and actually embrace your heritage you may be able to learn something more from the First." Riley stated to Tsunade before continuing her march towards the castle.

"Are you proud of me?" Riley heard Fleur whisper.

"Very. What you did was very brave. Stupid, but brave. And the use of the **Grand Fireball jutsu** with just one hand... that was awesome. Not to mention when you stared down that damn thing when it picked you up. I think you won the top badass award for the tournament. I know every guy in Durmstrang will be gunning for you now." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"I look forward to watching you fight zem off for me." Fleur replied as she cuddled closer to Riley.

"Ha... yeah right. After what I just saw. You can obviously take care of yourself. I'm gonna just sit back and let you handle it." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Ha... I love you Riley." Fleur said with a smile.

"I love you too, babe. Don't ever think otherwise. Now... let's get you patched up."

Riley took Fleur down to the chamber. She kept everyone out, so she could work in private. Once she got Fleur situated into a bed. She summoned Zetsu. She ordered him to gather everything she would need to create Fleur a new arm. Zetsu understood his order and left. Riley then checked on Fleur, whom by now was asleep from exhaustion. Riley decided to keep her that way and used a stunner to keep her under.

Riley then created a few wood clones, and told them to prepare for Fleur's surgery. When asked what she was going to do. She simply replied. "I gotta go payback the guy who did this to her."

With that... Riley threw on her invisibility clock, and left to hunt down Yurik. She knew that monster would be an issue. And she wouldn't allow him to live another day, not with what he'd done to Fleur. She'd find him... and then... well... it was up to her imagination at that point... but needless to say, it wasn't going to be pretty. As she snuck out of the castle, inside of her another conversation was going on.

_'What is this power I feel flowing through her?'_ Madara asked.

" **Soon... I can feel it. She's so close to turning. It'll be tonight. I know it will."** Kurama replied with demonic glee.

_'So... it's time. Time for her to lose the last of her humanity. And become a demon. Heh... That fool Yurik will pay for what he's done. I can only hope he's man enough to struggle when she finds him.'_ Madara replied with a dark chuckle.

" **I cannot wait, to devour his soul."** Kurama said with a laugh.

Meanwhile Riley raced through the countryside. Her **Rinnegan** glowing ominously. She locked onto the sickly energy of her target. He was far away, but she had time. Her clones would fix Fleur up by the time she got back. So she wasn't in a rush. She could take her time when she caught him. She had never before felt this kind of excitement at the prospect of murdering someone. And yet... it didn't shock her. Yurik was vile, and monstrous. And before the sun rose tomorrow, he would be dead.

_**-To Be Continued-** _


	25. Ascension

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 25

Sebastian Yurik sat quietly humming to himself in his ancestral home in northeast Germany. He was sitting at the base of the staircase, that led to the upper echelons of his family's once mighty estate. The building itself was falling apart, though at one time, it would have awestruck visitors with it's beauty. It was at one time a large and lavish mansion, that was notable for entertaining those of high standing. Kings had, at one time or another, graced it's doorsteps. Alas, now the once proud building was left in shambles.

The building had been abandoned for quite some time, and Yurik had very little need for most of it. The only parts that interested him, lie in the basement. Hidden behind the wine racks was a massive secret dungeon, where Yurik's ancestors partook in the foulest of black magic. Yurik had stumbled upon this place nearly twenty years ago, when he was just beginning to delve into the dark arts. What he found, drove him insane. But it also granted him immense power.

The building had remained hidden from prying eyes for many years. It's defenses activated many decades earlier. Yurik arrived to find the bones of nearly a hundred soldiers, strewn about the estate. The building itself, along with it's interior showed signs of damage done by combat. Some of these soldiers, especially the officers, bore the insignias of the Russians. Yurik was able to discern from the wards and left over journals, that the Russians had tried to seize the mansion during world war II. They had learned that Adolf Hitler himself had a particular interest in the goings on here. So the Russians decided to put a stop to whatever he had going on.

What they found, killed them all. The Russians attacked late one night, nearly a hundred soldiers burst into the mansion and slaughtered every last man, woman, and child in the building. It was the head of house however, whom sealed their fate. Yurik's great grand uncle, used black magic to harness the souls of all the people the Russians had killed, to summon an unholy abomination into the halls of this house. He then activated the house's wards before dying of his injuries.

The Demon he summoned slaughtered all of the troops. It killed them all to the last man, before returning to hell.

Yurik discovered this place, and eventually found it's secret dungeon, where he bore witness to some of the worst that humanity had to offer. He learned some of the darkest arts in the world, in that dungeon and ever since then, this place had been his home. Even to this day, he was comforted by the evil that flowed through this house. This place had been touched by darkness. Grindelwald himself had commissioned his family to build an army of demons, for his great war. It had been a little too late, by the time he had turned to them, the Russians were already pushing into Poland, and the Allies on the Western front were battling their way across France.

Now Yurik was left to complete his family's work. Grindelwald had ordered the Germans to send thousands of individuals for sacrifice. Grindelwald himself along with many of his inner circle participated in rituals where they would sacrifice innocent young men and woman, even children, and lock their souls into special Phylactery that Grindelwald had commissioned from some very powerful witches in the middle east, that specialized in soul magic.

These Phylactery were massive, and there were seven in total. Inside each was thousands, maybe even tens of thousands of human souls, that were ready to be sacrificed in order to raise an army of darkness. Though there was another reason why they were so important. Grindelwald had modified them once he received them, to absorb the ambient dark energy from the world around them. And given the atrocities committed during the great war, it wasn't hard to imagine that the energy within those Phylactery was corrupt and evil. The souls inside were probably no better then demon souls by now, with having been forced to live there with so much evil twisted energy.

Many people believed Albus Dumbledore had spared Grindelwald, because Albus was a staunch Light wizard, whom refused to kill. Others thought the two might have been lovers. The truth of the matter was... a much darker reason. Grindelwald, and those few members of his inner circle that still remained, were the only ones who knew where these Phylactery were.

Albus and a few other higher ups in the wizarding world, knew of the Phylactery and some of Gridelwald's plan. Dumbledore kept him alive for the sole purpose of finding these augurs of darkness and destroying them.

What only Yurik knew, was one of those augurs was here. In the dungeons of this forsaken place. Within that Phylactery was enough power to bring a greater demon into this world. Yurik himself didn't have the power to harness all of the energy within the Phylactery. But something was coming that did.

Yurik was no fool, and he had studied Riley immensely. He knew what his fate would be when she arrived. He had been studying her for years. Ever since a young man reported being chased by a werewolf, and running into a vampire, over six years ago. He watched as Riley grew more and more powerful. And now... now she had proven just how far she had come. She killed the greatest beast he had ever summoned.

He knew that she would be pissed when he left the demonic knight to try and kill one of her mates. And that's exactly what he wanted.

Soon she would arrive. And she would try to kill him. He would throw everything he had at her. Summon forth all of the monsters he had at his command. He knew... she would devour them all. He wanted that... he wanted her to feed on the souls of the demons under his command. He wanted to lead her to the Phylactery, and once there, she would devour him, and seize the power within the Phylactery... power that he could never wield.

Yurik had spent his whole life, in pursuit of one goal... to fulfill his ancestors project. To complete Grindelwald's work. Riley was the key. She would seize this Phylactery and harness it's power. Finally, Grindelwald's work could be loosed upon the world. And he would transcend death. He would be absorbed by Riley, all of his power and knowledge would be hers. His work would continue, and his dream would be fulfilled.

What no one knew was that Yurik was a dead man walking. Quite literally. An advanced form of cancer, was devouring his body. He had less then a month left to live. So with his time set... he launched his plan into action.

With a smile, he rose to his feet as the entrance to his ancestral home exploded, sending wooden shrapnel to shower the area.

For a couple of seconds there was nothing. That is until Yurik spotted a shift in the air, and Riley tore off her invisibility cloak.

Yurik's smile broadened. This angel of darkness was wreathed in her dark green combat robes. Blood red armor hung from her slender frame, but what made her more intimidating was the light purple glow of the ominous **Rinnegan**.

"Welcome dear goddess." Yurik stated with a smile.

"I have nothing to say to you, scum." Riley muttered, as two razor sharp, pitch black rods, shot out of her palms

Yurik smiled even wider as with a gesture to either side of himself, several dozen skeletal monsters like the ones that fought in the tournament jumped from the second floor and landed around him.

With a snap they all dashed forward, right as Yurik turned and darted out of the room.

Riley wasted no time, she dashed into the crowd, spinning and twisting around. Her chakra Disrutpion rods, easily cut through the skeletal monsters, when one died, energy from their bodies could be seen flowing into the dissection rods.. She also lashed out with many well placed kicks, her Grandfather's Tiajutsu style serving her very well against multiple opponents.

Riley wasn't holding back in this fight. She wasted all thirty-nine skeletons in less then twenty seconds.

She quickly dashed after Yurik. She raced down a worn down hallway, using her **Rinnegan** to follow his chakra. She ran into another room, where she was confronted by at least a dozen of those lizard demons. The ones that Krum and Dmitri had fought.

The creatures all launched a simultaneous attack. They dashed at her, without fear for their own safety. Riley cut them down with ease. She used her Disruption rods, along with her **Rinnegan's** own absorption ability to devour some of their souls.

Again she didn't waste time and killed them all quickly. She ran down another hall, and had to fight more skeletons. Another room with more lizard demons, finally she was led to a flight of stairs that led down.

Riley didn't hesitate, not even for a second. She raced down after him.

She found herself in a decrepit wine cellar. On the opposite wall was a rack that had been moved to the side, revealing an entrance. On either side of that entrance were two of the same kind of armored knights that Fleur had fought.

Both Knights prepared to charge at her, Riley however was having none of it. She raised her hand at them and with a glow of the **Rinnegan** both Knights were crushed, by the gravity around them. Riley didn't even care about the dead bodies that were probably inside. She was only after Yurik.

She gave chase into the underground dungeon, where she was forced to fight more skeletons and more lizard demons. The things she saw as she fought through the dungeon, the torture devices, the jars with severed limbs and organs, and the smell... Riley was glad she didn't go into any of the side rooms. To imagine the horrors that waited in them...

Eventually she made her way into a large chamber, where Yurik stood waiting for her. Behind him was a very odd looking object. It was a ten foot tall black crystal, surrounded by a metal cage. The metal cage was made of iron, with red runes carved into it. Riley could feel an immense amount of dark energy flowing out of it.

"That didn't take long. You seem anxious." Yurik noted with his trademark smile.

"You know very well that I've come to kill you. Why go running into this chamber? What is that thing?" Riley demanded as she approached him.

"It, is unimportant. What is important is that you are here. And now that you are... you're mine." Yurik stated as he whipped out his wand and fired the **Killing** **curse** at her.

Riley dodged the spell and dashed towards him. Yurik may have been powerful, but he was nothing compared to Riley. Faster then he could follow, she flew past. Yurik felt his intestinal track explode outward as his stomach was sliced open.

"You nearly killed my mate. This isn't going to be painless. Nor will it be quick." Riley whispered as the **Rinnegan** was replaced by her **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

She then grabbed Yurik by the throat and pulled him close. " **Tsukuyomi**!"

"Welcome to **Tsukuyomi**. Here, I am god. I am going to spend the next thirty days torturing you." Riley stated coldly.

All Yurik did in response was chuckle and smile.

The smile didn't last as Riley rammed her hand into his stomach and ripped out a fist full of his intestines.

"You maimed one of my mates!" Riley hissed as she grabbed his chin and wrenched his mouth open.

"This wont be quick... nor will it be painless." Riley hissed with nothing but hate in her eyes.

She then rammed the fistful of intestines into Yurik's mouth. Which she then followed with an uppercut to his chin. Forcing him to bite into his own intestines.

Yurik fell to the ground, wailing in agony. He spit out the bits of his own flesh just as he felt Riley grab onto his hair and pull him to his feet.

"Twenty nine days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining." Riley hissed as she rammed her hand into his stomach.

And that's how it continued. For what felt like an eternity. Riley did unto Yurik, every unspeakable twisted act, her mind could come up with. She drown him in acid, she burned him alive, she cut him to pieces, and stabbed him over and over. She injected him with her Poisonous Youki and watched as he melted over and over again.

Bye the time Riley released him from the technique the man was a hollow shell of his former self.

The man lay bleeding in front of Riley. She glared down at him, no remorse what so ever in her eyes. Her **Rinnegan** activated and she reached down to tear his soul out. Right as her hand connected to his head, Yurik made a move. He grabbed her wrist and with the last of his will and power, passed on a message.

Riley hissed slightly in pain as a symbol appeared on the back of her wrist. It was a symbol of two keys crisscrossing each other in an X design, both tied together with red string. A crown sat above the two keys, and below the design was 'XIII'.

"Beware the Iscariots. If they learn of you, they will never stop hunting you, dear goddess." Yurik whispered as he gave his final breath.

Riley was more then a little surprised that the man could form a coherent thought, let alone speak a full sentence. Not waiting much longer, Riley pulled out the bastard's soul.

" _Kurama, sift through his memories and find everything useful. Also try to figure out what that was? And what this thing is?"_ Riley ordered.

" **Alright."** Kurama replied. Riley simply stared down at the symbol on her wrist for a couple of moments, before watching it fade. Obviously it wasn't meant to be permanent. It was just there to show her the symbol.

" **Well... be glad you didn't dive into this fucker's memories. He was fucked up beyond belief. The shit's he's done... His memories are pretty badly damaged. This guy delved too deeply into the Black arts. Anyway... that warning has to do with a group of people, Yurik encountered a few times over the years. They look to be demon slayers, who work for the Catholic Church. It seems the psycho planned to die by your hands. He wanted you to seize his knowledge and power. He wanted you to have this..."** Kurama told her.

"What is this thing Kurama? I feel an enormous amount of power coming from it. But... it's all wrong. Sick even." Riley replied as she eyed the enormous crystal in front of her.

" **I would imagine so."** Kurama replied, before he began to explain, Yurik's motivation, along with the history of this Phylactery.

" _So this crazy shit, wanted me to seize this power and use it for... whatever?"_ Riley surmised.

" **Yep."** Kurama replied.

" _Well, fuck that. This thing is filled with the souls of innocent people. No way in hell am I fucking with it. Hell, I might as well destroy the damn thing."_ Riley replied with a sneer on her face. She was disgusted with Yurik, his family, and Grindelwald.

" **Wait... before you do that, there's something I need you to check."** Kurama told her.

" _What?"_ Riley asked.

" **Human's don't know as much about souls, as we demons do. That many souls trapped in a well, with nothing but dark energy, for over half a century... I highly doubt they survived. More then likely the souls themselves dissolved long ago. Melting into the dark energy and each other. If I'm right, then there are no souls in this thing."** Kurama told her.

Riley simply made a face, and stepped closer to the thing. She reached out and touched the crystal. It was far colder then one would suspect.

She could feel the dark energy shifting inside. And yet... she felt a hollowness. Kurama was right... whatever souls that had been placed in there, had rotted away, over all these years.

" _All the souls are gone... is there a reason you wanted me to know this?"_ Riley asked.

" **Yeah... that power can still be harnessed. I know you don't wanna use their fucked up work. But there are no souls in this thing anymore. You can use it, and if you don't want it, then just give it to me."** Kurama told her.

Riley looked contemplative for a moment before finally sighing. "How much power is in this thing, and what could I do with it?"

" **A lot. There is enough power in this thing, to give you half again as much magic, as you already have. Or you can infuse it into an item... make yourself a weapon. Oh! I know... you can use this power to create your first familiar!"** Kurama told her, before suddenly getting very excited.

" _A familiar? Hmm... I could use this power to create a tool of vengeance. Use the leftover power from all those dead, to strike back at evil. How would I go about creating a familiar Kurama?"_ Riley asked.

" **Simple. Destroy the Phylactery and pull all of that power into yourself. Instead of devouring it, just feed your will into the power, make it an extension of yourself. Dominate it. Command it. Give it a life, a consciousness, and tie the consciousness to you. Once that's done, give it shape, and power. You can make it into anything. A sword? A monstrous creature? Anything."** Kurama told her with a bit of excitement.

Riley thought about this for a few minutes. She eventually came to the decision that she would use this power to create a weapon of vengeance, and a shield of justice. One that would hunt and kill the wicked, while defending those she loved.

Riley simply let a smile appear on her face, as she reared her hand back, and punched it into the crystal. She began to absorb the chaotic dark energy. She felt it flow into her. It was sick, and twisted, and felt exactly like what one would expect war itself to feel like. She could just barely feel emotion in the dark energy. The leftover emotions from the souls that had been devoured and dissolved by the dark energy absorbed from the great war.

It took nearly ten minutes but she finally absorbed the last ounce of power. As soon as she was done, she sat in a meditative position and got to work. She began to infuse the power with her will. She easily dominated the chaotic energy. She gave it life, gave it purpose. Once done she gave it form. She wanted it to be intimidating as all hell. A monster that would put the fear of god into the hearts of the wicked. Once she finished forming it, she filled it with powers. She gave it abilities. To do this, Kurama guided her through the process, he explained that she could direct the dark energy to manifest into the abilities, and her familiar would remember how to do them.

In the end she gave it many abilities, though the biggest was that she made it the ultimate hunter of darkness. She gave it an ability similar to her **Rinnegan**. It could now sense the darkness in people's hearts.

" **Once you are done... release that power. If you did everything right... it should take the form you created for it."** Kurama stated with a dark chuckle.

Another few moments went by before Riley's eyes finally snapped open and she released all of the dark power. It shot out of her in a massive blast of energy. It was so strong that it blew away everything around and above them. The mansion and dungeon were completely destroyed by the blast.

To her surprise Riley was left unharmed by the explosion of raw power. It was then that she remembered this power was tied to her. It couldn't hurt her, even if it wanted to.

She watched as the dark energy began to coalesce into a massive figure. She watched as it first formed bone. Then organs, then muscle, and finally skin.

It took Riley nearly an hour and a half to create her first familiar. And now here it was. Before her now stood a massive black dragon. It's eyes were blacker then the pits of hell. It's scales were black, and from it's body were many black bone-like plates. The dragon was quadrupedal. With two enormous black wings. The great beast was massive in size. Easily bigger then any dragon out there. It's head was round, and it's snout was short. it's mouth held rows of long sharp teeth. The creature was massive in size. It's head was nearly two feet taller then Riley. ( **AN: it's the Red Lyrium Dragon from DA: Inquisition.)**

_'Damn... that thing is wicked.'_ Madara complimented.

" **Aw... I'm so proud... it's adorable."** Kurama said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

_'What'll you name it?'_ Madara inquired.

Riley adopted a thinking pose at that. It took her a few minutes but she finally found something that fit.

"I'll call you Deimos." Riley stated as she reached up and petted the giant dragon's snout. Deimos did not resist, and in fact nuzzled into her touch. Riley could feel herself, inside the dragon. Felt her will. She felt as if this great beast was an extension of herself, and in all actuality it was.

In fact, one could describe this beast as a child of hers. It held her energy, it learned from her, it was a part of her.

_'Why Deimos?'_ Madara inquired.

" _Deimos is the Greek god of fear. Son of Ares and Aphrodite. I plan on using Deimos here to strike fear into the hearts of the wicked. He was born of the horrors of the last great war, so naming him after the son of the god of war, seemed fitting."_ Riley replied earning a nod of understanding from her grandfather.

" **Well... not that he isn't awesome. I mean, the damn things about half as strong as you are. But uh... were are you gonna put him? Because I don't think the Hogwarts Owlery has room for something of his size?"** Kurama inquired.

At that Riley simply smiled, and with a pop, Deimos disappeared.

_'You turned him into a summon? Well done.'_ Madara complimented.

" **Hey look... he's in here with us now."** Kurama noted as they both saw the giant black dragon take flight from the forest and begin soaring around Riley's mindscape.

" _Did you get anything else interesting from Yurik, Kurama?"_ Riley inquired.

" **Yep. I'll transfer over to you all of the knowledge on his abilities. You may find some use for it."** Kurama stated, and Riley felt a rush as dozens of years worth of knowledge of the black arts, came rushing into her head.

"Well that was uncomfortabl..." Riley began to say, when she felt a spasm shoot through her body.

_'What's happening to her?'_ Madara asked.

" **It's time."** Kurama stated with a dark grin. The two also heard Deimos roar loudly in the sky.

Riley fell to her knees as she felt her Youki begin to churn and shift violently. She felt her body begin to tear itself apart, and she instantly knew what was happening. She knew the time had come. Utilizing her understanding of the **Demon Transformation technique** Riley held her body together as her magic began to change.

The process was painful as all hell, as Riley struggled to keep her body in one piece. She felt her Youki flare, then die down, then it would flare again. She felt her magic rip and tear at her very being. She felt what little bit of chakra, she still had, turn into Youki. She felt her very soul begin to change.

Riley let out a scream of pain as she felt magic pump through every cell in her body. She felt her body begin to change, she felt her bones extend, her skin churned and stretched.

She was in so much pain... she didn't even realize that her Youki had manifested a tornado around her.

Miles away, Yugito and Gaia, both stared out their windows in terror. Their demons were going ape shit.

"Nibi... what is that?!" Yugito asked aloud.

" **An archdemon. It's young... and weak... but it's an archdemon... how in the hell did one slip into the world without us knowing?"** The cat replied with an angry hiss.

"We need to tell lord Raikage." Yugito stated as she shot to her feet, and raced off to find the Raikage, and inform him of this.

As far away as the Elemental nations, the Jinchuriki looked to the west. Their inner demons, could feel the power of the archdemon as it came into the world.

All around Germany people, magical and muggle alike, looked to a bright beam of light, that appeared in the northeast. All of them felt dread grip their hearts. While none knew exactly what that was, their instincts screamed at them to run. To cower in fear.

At Hogwarts, a very particular group of people, mostly in Slytherin house, shot out of bed. They all looked to the east. For some reason, each one could feel as if something... was calling to them.

In the Chamber of Secrets, Luna, Daphne, and Katie sat with Fleur. Riley's clones having popped suddenly a few moments earlier. Luckily they had already finished Fleur's surgery. Still, the three girls could feel something in the air. Even Fleur began to stir, which was amazing when you considered she was still stunned by a **Stupefy**.

"Riley..." Katie heard Luna whisper. She turned to see the lithe young girl staring east, right at a wall, and yet... she seemed as if she was seeing through it. Seeing what was really going on.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Lily were huddled over Naruko, whom was clutching her stomach and wailing in pain. The Nine Tails' energy was reacting to the birth of an archdemon, yet none of them knew that.

The power fluctuations around Riley continued for several more minutes. She had never before felt something so painful. And yet... the pain did subside. It began to die down and her Youki returned to her body.

Riley was on her hands and knees. Her eyes screwed shut, as she tried to rain in the pain. It was a few moments before she felt it fade and she could open them again.

" _That fucking killed, Kurama."_ Riley hissed as she rose to her feet. The act in an of itself was immensely difficult, as her legs felt weak and shook violently under her weight.

" **Well... you just changed into a fucking Archdemon. I'd expect it to hurt."** Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"Fuck off!" Riley stated aloud as she finally regained her footing.

_'You alright?'_ Madara asked.

" _Fucking no! That felt like every cell in my body just exploded!"_ Riley hissed in reply.

" **Is anything different? I felt you lose control over the demonic transformation for a few seconds. Did anything change?"** Kurama asked.

Riley cracked her neck loudly, and summoned her wand. She noticed that the thing kinda just appeared in her hand, which was odd. Since it should have been in it's holster. She conjured a mirror in front of her, and almost fell on her ass with what she saw. First thing's first was that she was entirely naked. But that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was how different she looked.

Her appearance had changed. Not a lot. But enough for people to take notice. The first thing Riley noticed was that she looked older. She looked like she was in her twenties now. She was also taller, probably six foot even. Her figure had filled out as well. Her hips were wider and curvier. Her butt, was much more round and firm. Her breasts had shot up from a b-cup to the high end of a D-cup measurement. Her features were much more womanly all around. Looking at herself, Riley couldn't help as a bit of vanity slipped through. She had to admit, she was hot, like really hot.

She ran her hands over her body, and noticed that her nails were longer now. Each once was about half an inch in length, and pointed now. They also felt different. Riley could tell that they were no longer nails, but claws. They were long enough to be dangerous, but not so long that they would hinder her.

She ran her hand through her hair, she felt that while it looked the same, if felt fuller, thicker even. It was also longer, now down to her lower back. She also noticed that her ears were now pointed. They were only slightly longer then before, and now had a point at the end of them, giving her an elven appearance. ( **Her features are a lot like Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha.)**

She also felt something graze past her leg, and when she looked down, she nearly let out a yelp of surprise. She now had a tail. The tail was connected to the end of her tail bone. She knew that when she became a demon, she would have to have a tail, to measure her power. Since technically she absorbed the soul of a 'tailed' beast. So she wasn't surprised that it was there, what was surprising was how it looked. She assumed it would have appeared as a long puffy furry thing, like Kurama's. Her's however was different.

Her tail was ten feet long, it was thin at the base where it left her body, only around two inches thick. And it didn't tapper off much as it extended out. Her tail was the same color as her skin. It was also very flexible, able to bend and twist in all directions. She could even lengthen and shorten it. The end of the tail was pointy, and if she flexed the muscles in it, then it would straighten, almost like a spear. It was sharp as hell, as sharp as any blade, and could easily pierce flesh once she learned to control it properly.

She was surprised at how easily the thing responded to her. It was an odd feeling but it wasn't difficult at all to move around and get the tail to obey her.

Though the biggest change she noticed was that her eyes held the **Rinnegan** in them. But it wasn't the **Rinnegan** she was used too. Her new **Rinnegan** was still purple, but now held Nine tomoe. Three on each ring, starting from the center.

" _What happened to my **Rinnegan** , Kurama?"_ Riley asked as she appeared in her mind scape.

Kurama and Madara both were surprised by her physical changes, and Madara spun around and watched Deimos fly around in the sky, when he realized that she was nude. Kurama was about to comment on her nudity, when his jaw slammed into the ground, as he noticed her new eyes.

" **HOLY SHIT!"** Kurama yelled in surprise.

" _What?"_ Riley asked.

" **Those eyes... those are... those are the eyes of the Juubi. That's a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It has many names, Juubigan, Sharinnegan, Rinne Sharingan. But they all mean the same thing."** Kurama explained. It was right about now that Madara began to notice that there was a lot of random shit lying around them.

He glanced around at the stuff, and quickly realized what it all was. All the crap laying around them were the things that Riley had sealed into her body. He noticed his armor off to the side. Along with his gunbai fan. He saw her combat robes. Along with a shit ton of shuriken, kunai, senbon, windmill Shuriken, bomb tags. Riley had soldier pills, food supplies, water, medical supplies, all kinds of shit in storage seals, that she had placed on her person. And now it was all in her mindscape.

" **I can't believe you have eyes like that. And before you ask, all I know about their power, is that they hold all of the abilities of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Personally I think these new eyes are a fusion of all three of your dojutsu. The Rinnegan, the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou Sharingan."** Kurama guessed.

" _But how did I get them?"_ Riley wondered aloud.

_'Um... I think I have a guess. Can you put some cloths on first, though?'_ Madara asked.

" _Oh... um yeah."_ Riley replied as she summoned her combat robes, which to her surprise she noticed a pop in the field they were in, as the robes appeared on her person.

It was then that she took notice of all the crap strewn about everywhere. She quickly realized it was all her crap.

" _How'd all my stuff get in here?"_ Riley asked.

_'That's what I wanted to tell you. I think when you turned into an Archdemon, you absorbed everything you had on you. All the stuff in your seals became a part of you. That's why it's all in your mindscape now.'_ Madara explained.

" **Hm... you know that might explain where your new eyes came from."** Kurama stated.

_'Are you thinking what I'm thinking fox?'_ Madara asked.

" _What are you guys thinking?"_ Riley inquired curiously.

" **If you absorbed everything in those seals on your body, that means that you also absorbed your old eyes. But I don't see them in here anymore. I think you absorbed them, and they fused with Madara's eyes. Two Rinnegan, Two Sharingan, and Two Mangekyou, together forced an evolution of your eyes into this final stage."** Kurama answered, earning a nob of agreement from Madara.

_'Can you still use your **Mangekyou** powers?' _ Madara inquired.

Riley glanced over at the nearby treeline and cast **Amaterasu**. To her immense surprise the entire forest exploded into flame.

" **I think that proves it."** Kurama stated with a chuckle.

" _So all of my Dojutsu, and my old eyes fused into one set of eyes. Plus I can't deactivate these. These are my true eyes now... the power within them is... overwhelming."_ Riley muttered.

" **Holy shit... you're gonna kick so much ass with those eyes."** Kurama commented with a chuckle.

_'Nice tail, by the way.'_ Madara commented.

Riley simply smiled as she flexed her tail so that it wrapped around her waist. She would have to come with a method of hiding it, because knowing the assholes in Britain, people would be calling for her head, the second they saw it.

" **Your mates are gonna freak when they see you."** Kurama commented with a chuckle.

Riley couldn't help but chuckle as well, as she thought about what she looked like now. Today was October tenth, her birthday. She was fifteen now, but she now had the body of a twenty year old woman. Yeah... she was sure her mates would be happy about that.

It took a couple of moments, but Riley finally decided that it was time to leave. She turned and dashed out of the crater, that was now the mansion. She noticed that the seal on her power had vanished, so she'd need to reset them if she wanted to hide. She also noticed that she was a lot faster and stronger now. She was nearly twice as fast as she used to be, and almost three times as strong. That coupled with her ability to multiply her base strength a hundred times, and she was sure she was the strongest living thing on the planet. Not to mention, now she was so fast she could run nearly twice as fast as the speed of sound.

She had to say, that the sonic boom she released when she pushed herself to top speed was quite cool.

She also took note of another thing while she ran. Her weight had decreased exponentially. She asked Kurama about it, and he said that her magic was naturally using the new ability she gained from the three headed demon she killed earlier that day, to decrease her weight and it's affect on others things. What that meant was that if she were to step on a scale, it would say she would weigh about thirty pounds, while if someone walked up and pushed her, it would be like trying to push a hundred and forty pound woman.

Basically, what her ability did was magically change her weight's affect on things she interacted with. She could stand on a thin tree branch and not bend it, while if a harsh wind blew by, she wouldn't get knocked down by it. Her magic altered 'her' weight on other things, but also made it so that how other things affected her stayed the same. She could change that if she wanted to, but for now, it actually made things easier for her. Since she now moved with zero noise.

Well, ya know, aside from the sonic boom from her breaking the sound barrier.

All in all, this night had been productive. She had gained a familiar, turned into an archdemon, and she killed that asshole Yurik. Yep it was a good day. She had to remember though in the upcoming months to take another trip. She would have to find Grindelwald, and learn the locations of the other Phylactery. If the souls within those had also dissolved then she would use that power, if not she would destroy them, either way, they were a danger to her, as the one that she used to create Deimos held about half as much power as she possessed, meaning if one of her enemies got their hands on the others, they could do some serious damage.

Either way, first Riley would return to see Daphne, Katie and Fleur, then she'd prepare for the confrontation with Dumbledore and the other Kage she was sure would happen tomorrow morning. Thinking of that, Riley could only smirk. Those fools truly had no clue what they were dealing with...

**-To Be Continued-**


	26. A meeting of Beligerent Minds

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 26

**-Later-**

Luna, and Katie sat waiting in the chamber. Fleur was still in one of the side rooms sleeping, and the two didn't want to bother her. Daphne had returned to her room, to get some sleep, while Luna and Katie also prepared for bed, but since they lived in the chamber, they were able to stay with Fleur.

Fleur's family still waited at the entrance to the chamber, and the two girls were wondering when they should tell them that Riley had vanished.

"Hey... what's up babes?" They both heard a slightly familiar voice say. Luna and Katie glanced over and spotted a woman walking towards them from the entrance. They both recognized her instantly, from her robes, and flowing dark red hair.

"Riley!" Katie stated as her jaw fell open.

"You look different." Luna commented, as Riley approached the two.

"Eh... got a makeover." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Looks good on you." Luna told her with a smile.

"Good? You look amazing! What the hell happened to you? You look... you're..." Katie shouted back, but she lost her train of thought as she began to take notice of all the changes. She noticed the claws, and the pointy ears. Her eyes widened as she took notice of Riley's new Dojutsu. It was stunningly beautiful and frightening. She also took notice of Riley's new body.

"Sexy?" Riley asked as she approached Katie and gently began caressing her cheek.

Katie was mesmerized by Riley's beauty. Before Riley stood only an inch taller then Katie, though now she was almost half a foot taller then her. Riley also looked like a woman. Her teenage features had faded, she could easily be mistaken for someone in their mid twenties. Not to mention, that Riley's eyes were now hypnotically beautiful. They expressed her emotions so well, and gave off an almost godlike aura of power.

It was a moment before Katie felt Riley pull her into a kiss. When there lips met, Katie felt and intense spark pass between them. That spark felt so amazing that it caused the young Gryffindor to moan loudly into the kiss.

Her moan earned a grin from Riley whom pulled back and chuckled at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katie stuttered out. Her knees were weak, and her vision was almost hazy. She was beyond starstruck.

"It finally happened... I'm not human anymore." Riley replied before turning to Luna with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which... can I handle you now, my dear?"

Luna simply cocked her head in reply. Her eyes drifted over Riley's new appearance. For some reason, it didn't surprise Riley that Luna had no reaction to her admitting she wasn't human any longer.

A couple more moments passed before the dreamy eyed girl, smiled and stated, "Yes... I think so."

"Cool... we'll set up plans for a date tomorrow. I gotta go check on Fleur. Make sure my clones didn't fuck up her surgery." Riley said with a smile and she drifted off to the back rooms where Fleur was resting.

"Oh my god. My heart is pounding in my chest." Katie whimpered out as her knees finally gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Now you see what she was always meant to be. Though I'm not surprised that you're reacting this way. You have had a crush on her for a long time." Luna noted as she walked over and sat next to Katie.

"Yeah well... with how much you two tease each other, I'm surprised it took her becoming a demon for you two to finally go out." Katie muttered in reply, before realizing that she had just let, Riley's secret slip. She shot a glance at Luna, whom again didn't seem to react to the information.

"I was going to ask her out at the beginning of the year. But then I noticed that Daphne was going to be number three. I can settle for number four... I wonder though... how many more keys are there?" Luna replied with a thoughtful look that confused the hell outta Katie.

"You don't seem surprised to hear that Riley's a demon? Not to mention I'm more then a little surprised to see her ask you out... I mean, you guys have always been close, but I thought you were just good friends." Katie noted.

"I knew Riley was a demon when we first met. She's a nice demon though. So I have no problem with her. Besides... she was one of my first friends. And she's probably my best. You tend to learn a lot about someone when you spend enough time with them. Also... I fell in love with Riley years ago. I just wanted to wait for her to be at a stable point in her other relationships before I let her know how I felt." Luna told her. Katie adopted a slightly surprised look at hearing that. To think that Luna had been in love with Riley, just as Katie had... it was surprising to hear that from the fairy-like girl.

A couple of moments later, Riley came back out.

"How's Fleur doing?" Katie asked.

"Good. It'll take about a week for that arm to fill out. But as long as she builds up her strength in it, she'll be fine." Riley replied.

"So uh... what are you going to tell all our friends about your new... uh... look?" Katie asked as she looked Riley over again.

"The truth... I don't have any reason to hide it from them. The rest of the world, however... well, I can transform into whatever I want to. I think I'll keep this look, as my true form but otherwise I'll transform to look younger, I'll also need to hide my tail as that's the only aspect of myself I can't change. Luckily I can just shorten it and hide it under my robes. I probably will only use my adult form sparingly as I don't want to draw to much attention just yet." Riley mused in reply.

"Do you want me to go get everyone? They're probably not asleep yet." Katie offered.

"Sure, tell them to head down here first thing in the morning, and let Fleur's parents know that they can come down if they want." Riley stated as she began to transform into her younger self. She then cast the illusioun to hide her tail. Within a couple of moments she looked like the old Riley though her **Rinne Sharingan** still shined through.

It was early the next morning when the gang all showed up. They gathered in the chamber of secrets, and waited excitedly to see Riley, they had all been curious to see how Fleur was doing, and some of them had heard from Daphne, that Riley had vanished during the night.

Eventually Riley walked in. They all immediately noticed her change of eyes, and as she stepped in front of them, she dropped the illusion over her body as well. Surprised gasps could be heard from all of her friends. Most were awestruck by what they saw.

"Riley... what the bloody hell happened to you?" Draco managed to ask.

"Quite a lot my friend. First thing's first. Fleur is doing fine. She's resting with her family, she should wake up in a little bit. Now, onto why I look so different. I've told you guys a lot about myself. I've told you how I was raised, who my family was. I've told you about my plans and the dark lord. I've trusted you guys a lot. Because you're my friends... all of you. There is one thing... I never told you. We all have our secrets... this was my biggest. Yesterday... I hunted down and killed the summoner from the first task, Sebastian Yurik. After I killed him... I experienced, a change. A change that has long been coming. When I was born, my father sealed a demon into my gut. Some of you may know this. What you don't know is that when the dark lord tried to kill me and my sister when we were babies... my sister wasn't the one to kill him... I was. I'm the real girl-who-lived." Riley told them, earning surprised looks from all of her friends. She heard them whisper animatedly for a few seconds, before she silenced them with a gesture.

"When the dark lord hit me with the **Killing curse**... the curse was filtered into the seal that held the Nine Tailed Fox. The curse damaged the seal, and I began to absorb the little bit's of the fox's soul that leaked out of the seal. When he awoke from his slumber a few years ago, he informed me of this. And he and I made a deal in order to save himself. I turned him into a summoning, and he would fight along side me for a century. In exchange... he would help me use the parts of his soul, I had already absorbed, to become a demon. Yesterday, after my fight with Yurik... it finally happened. The last of my humanity has slipped away. I am now an Archdemon." Riley explained to them. Most were beyond shocked by this revelation. To think they were all friends with an archdemon. Hell even Daphne and Katie were a little surprised to hear that Riley wasn't just a demon, but an actual dark goddess.

"So this is what you really look like?" Hermione questioned.

"It's what I look like now. I absorbed the soul of a tailed beast. So I have to have a tail that represents how much magic I have. I'll have more then the two tails within a year so I'll grow another tail then. The eyes are the result of all my dojutsu fusing into one. While all the other changes, happened when I lost control of the transformation for a couple seconds. Let me tell you guys, that hurt like a bitch." Riley answered earning a few chuckles from her friends.

"Well... now we know why you're so powerful. Bloody demon this one." Theo noted.

"Damn straight. This is awesome... no way is the light winning the next war... not with Riley on our side." Crabbe cheered.

"Those ponces will brown their pants when they realize they're up against a dark lord and a bloody archdemon." Draco said with a chuckle.

"You are full of surprises Riley." Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"I wanted all of you to know this. I wanted you all to know, what I really was. I trust each and every one of you with my life. I would stand by each of you, through the harshest of storms. And I've decided that I want you all by my side when I build a better place for us." Riley told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked.

"When this war is over, I plan on building a place where all those I call friend... all those whom I care for, can call home. A place where they will never have to feel the sting of the worlds cruelties. A place where all of you can find true happiness. But I can't do it alone. I need your help. I want your help." Riley told them all with a look of determination.

"I will build a kingdom unlike any seen before. It will be a paradise unto the earth. And I want you guys to help me." Riley said with a smile.

Her friends all shared looks amongst each other. They were all thinking different things, but there was a common thought amongst them. And that was that if anyone could build such a place, it was Riley. None of them were bothered by the revelation that their friend was a demon. In fact, if anything it made them revere her more.

" _Her friends took that well."_ Madara noted.

" **They have always known deep down that she is greater then them. That she is a higher being. She doesn't even realize it, but almost all of them revere and worship her in some fashion. This reverence has been growing stronger with each passing day, and with the realization as to what she truly is, I do believe their faith in her will increase."** Kurama replied.

_'You make her out like some kind of prophet or holy leader.'_ Madara stated,

" **She might as well be. Her friends and lovers will be compelled by her mere presence to follow her will. Unlike many other archdemons, Riley has such control over her Youki, that she doesn't bombard a person with her emotions. Most Archdemons drive people insane or into a frenzy because their emotions are so thick and potent in the air, due to their Youki quite literally leaking from their bodies in some cases. Riley has better control of her Youki then that. It's a subtle thing. It flows out and acts much more suggestive then oppressive. That's why when she speaks there are two reactions she generally gains from people. Those who trust and follow her, believe in everything she says, while those who don't see her words as poison."** Kurama stated in reply.

Madara turned thoughtful as hearing that. He had to wonder, just how much control Riley could have over a person if she tried to dominate them with her Youki? It was an interesting prospect. One that he'd have to keep an eye on. Very soon, he'd be fully manifested. Another few days, would be all it would take, and then he'd be free.

**-Later-**

Riley, sat with the Delacour's in the back room where Fleur was resting. The rest of Riley's gang had to go to class, while Riley just sent a Shadow Clone to hers and to teach her own class.

They all sat in relative silence, as Fleur was due to awaken very soon, since the stunner had worn off by now.

Riley was back under her illusion and was trying very hard to keep a smirk off her face. Fleur talked a lot in her sleep. And every so often she would mumble or whisper something.

Apolline sent glances between her daughter and Riley. The way Riley hovered nearby and the look in her eyes as she stared down at Fleur, it was such an odd thing for the Veela. It was so rare for a Veela to find her mate, the one she was meant to be with. So seeing Riley's reactions around Fleur and how well Fleur responded to each touch or look, just furthered Apolline's belief that a Veela's mate wasn't just the one they were chosen to be with, but who they were born to be with.

"Riley..." Fleur moaned out lightly causing Riley to start giggling. All the while Apolline shot the young demoness an amused look.

"Perv." Riley muttered in reply.

"Only for you..." Fleur replied as her eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Riley said with a smile as she sat next to Fleur.

"Good to see you finally awake." Apolline stated gently as she brushed some hair away from Fleur's face.

"Mama, papa, Gabby. It's good to see you all." Fleur stated tiredly.

"It's good to see you finally awake. We were worried about you." Jean stated.

"I was in good hands, papa." Fleur replied as she reached out and took Riley's hand.

"Thanks... well... since you're awake, I've got a few things I need you to know. First, I was successfully able to replace your arm. It's going to remain in that sling for the next two days, to allow for the tissue to strengthen up enough for it to remain attached. So no removing it, or trying to use magic through it until I say so." Riley told her. Fleur nodded in understanding, and went to pull the bed sheets back to look at the arm.

The arm itself was fully bandaged and held up with a sling. Fleur could tell from the bandages that the arm was thin and bony looking. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing anything other then the sling, on her upper body. Her family had seen her naked countless times, as they often went to nude beaches, it was the presence of Riley however that made Fleur just a bit self conscious.

"You were topless the entire time I was rebuilding your arm. Nothing I haven't seen already, my love. And you are absolutely gorgeous." Riley informed her as she fetched a sweatshirt for Fleur to put on over the sling. Fleur could only smile at Riley's compliment. Her mate always had a way of making her day brighter, even in the darkest of times.

"My arm will fill out, right?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah... It'll fill out in about a week. I'll help you with the necessary rehabilitation to get the thing working again. You'll have to **glamour** the color, as the skin tone is now pure white. The arm itself doesn't have any blood, or bones. It's made of a single substance cultivated through the use of Wood Style. It'll heal on it's own, and as long as some of it remains it'll fully repair itself. You'll have full range of motion with it, and you should be able to feel movement with it as well." Riley informed her.

Fleur nodded as she clenched and unclenched her new hand. She could in fact feel and while it was difficult to move, it proved that she did have control over it and it was hers.

"Zank you so much Riley." Fleur stated as she placed a kiss on Riley's lips.

Fleur pulled back with a surprised look, while Riley simply smiled. She felt a very different feeling pass through her as she kissed Riley. It was a spark of pleasure, and love. It felt really good to kiss her, better then it ever had. Riley's smile grew wider as she noticed the inquisitive look Fleur was sending her.

"Now... you should be fine to leave. Just don't move that arm a lot. I'll remove the sling in two days time. Otherwise keep it rested. Also... don't think I forgot about what got you into this situation, little miss hero. Once you're back up to a hundred percent, I'm going to run your ass into the ground for doing something so stupid." Riley stated with a dark warning in her eyes, that caused Fleur to both nod in fear, and tremble to suppress the sudden burst of arousal she felt from the commanding presence of her mate. It took a moment but Fleur finally took notice of the changes to Riley's **Rinnegan**.

She looked at her with a questioning stare, but before she could speak Riley simply smiled and mouthed, 'later'. Fleur nodded and proceeded to get out of bed. It took a bit of help from her mother, but she was able to stand without much difficulty.

Fleur was then able to return to the Beauxbatons Carriage where she was greeted quite heartily by her fellow Beauxbatons, whom were all glad to see her. It seems her rescuing of Diana had earned her an immense amount of respect from her fellow students. However Diana remained aloof. She still treated Fleur with certain coldness, and didn't even acknowledge what Fleur had done to rescue her. This of course earned her Fleur's ire, as the young Veela was beginning to regret ever saving the stuck-up bitch.

Meanwhile, Riley sat with Katie and Daphne in the Library. Riley was just waiting for the summons to the Headmasters office, that she knew was coming.

"So... did you tell Fleur about your changes?" Katie asked.

"Nope." Riley replied.

"Why not?" Katie inquired curiously.

"I want to surprise her." Riley replied with a mischievous grin.

"I think she'll be pleasantly surprised." Daphne mused with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Aw... Daph... I didn't know you liked the new me that much." Riley stated seductively as she walked up behind Daphne and tilted her head back, so that she could lean down to kiss her.

"Ms. Uchiwa?" came the voice of McGonagall. Riley glanced up still lip locked with Daphne, as McGonagall walked up to them. She looked slightly uncomfortable, so Riley did the decent thing and pulled away from Daphne, whom was blushing with embarrassment and arousal from the kiss. Daphne shot a look at Katie who nodded, with an 'I know, right?' look on her face.

"Yes Professor?" Riley asked as she turned to look at McGonagall.

McGonagall was slightly awestruck by the sight of Riley's new eyes. She had seen Riley's **Sharingan** and even her **Mangekyou Sharingan** before, but never this. Riley's eyes screamed power. They held an immense aura to them that made the Transfiguration Professor very nervous.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office." McGonagall informed her. Riley simply nodded and headed off to the Headmaster's office.

As Riley walked, she heard footsteps behind her, she glanced back in time to see Sirius and Remus, striding towards her.

"Sirius! It's good to see you again." Riley said with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well pup. You're looking... different." Sirius noted as he noticed her new eyes.

"Oh... these? My new Dojutsu. It's a fusion of all three of my originals. Can't turn it off, so you'll have to get used to it." Riley said with a shrug.

"Right..." Sirius said with a slow nod, he was slightly mesmerized by his goddaughter's eyes. The power they radiated was unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Did you guys see the first task yesterday?" Riley asked.

"That we did. That was unbelievable Riley. The way you fought was truly amazing." Remus complimented her.

"Yeah... I've never seen anyone capable of that kind of power. You were unbelievable." Sirius added.

"Thanks guys. Well I'm off to see the headmaster... and probably the Kage." Riley told them with a sour look.

"You want us to come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Eh, they'll probably just kick you out." Riley muttered.

"Not if you want us there. If the kage are present then this isn't a meeting between teacher and student, therefore as head of a house you have the right to bring anyone with you that you want." Sirius told her.

"True... alright, let's go." Riley said with a smile as the three headed towards Dumbledore's office.

They found Snape waiting next to the Gargoyle statue. He appeared to be waiting for them.

"Professor." Riley greeted with a nod.

"Ms. Uchiwa, Lupin, Black." Snape greeted the three in return, earning nods from Remus and Sirius.

"I should warn you that Lily and Minato are inside." Snape informed Sirius.

"Oh, goody, I intended to speak with them before I left anyway. This'll just save me the time." Sirius stated with a viscous smirk. Earning a roll of the eyes from Remus and a chuckle from Riley.

Snape simply nodded, his face stoic as usual. He then led them up into the Headmaster's office. Where Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxine, Karkaroff, Amelia, Fudge, Onoki, A, Rasa, Minato, Lily, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with the Kage's guards, were waiting.

"Holy shit... you brought the whole gang." Riley said with a chuckle as she noticed all of the high profile people present.

"Sirius, Remus... you two may leave us." Dumbledore told them. As soon as he said his name, both Minato's and Lily's eyes shot towards Sirius whom had this amused glint in his eye.

"Actually they'll be staying. I don't appreciate walking into an ambush with this many S-Ranked ninja, without a bit of back-up." Riley replied with a stern glare. A glare that nearly caused Dumbledore to fall back in his chair. Most of the Shinobi let out audible gasps, especially Jiraiya whom recognized her eyes the moment he saw them. The ominous purple glow, the ripple pattern, the tomoe were new, but otherwise he was positive he knew what those eyes were.

"That's... the..." Jiraiya began to state, but he was cut off by Riley.

"Can we skip the stuttering and gawking like assholes part, and just get to the part where you tell me why I'm here?" Riley demanded.

"Respect your betters girl." Onoki warned with a stern glare.

"Onoki the fence sitter." Riley addressed him. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled cruelly. "Perhaps I should remind you of your place, old man. You do remember it right? Or do you require another Uchiwa to remind you?"

Onoki's eyes widened slightly. He was more then a little surprised that she knew him and even knew of his defeat at Madara's hands.

"You're speaking to a kage, Ronin! Remember your position!" Kitsuchi barked with a glare.

"My position? Very well, let's see what yours is. Kneel!" Riley ordered and suddenly Kitsuchi fell to his knees as an enormous pressure slammed him into the ground. "Remember this, you worthless piece of trash... no matter what my place is... yours is beneath me."

The way Riley spoke, caused all of the Kage to shudder slightly. Especially Onoki, since at that moment Riley was channeling her grandfather quite perfectly.

Riley then shot a glance at Yugito, whom must have known what she was if the fearful look on her face was anything to go by.

Riley smirked and with her eyes, invaded Yugito's mindscape.

Yugito found herself pulled into her mindscape. She glanced around curiously and found herself standing next to Riley.

"If the Two of you value your own lives... you will not speak of what you know." Riley stated darkly.

" **Do you think I am afraid of you?"** The Two tails replied with a hiss as it stalked out of darkness.

"No... I don't. But you will." Riley replied as she raised her hand and suddenly the two tails was pulled to the ground.

" **Those eyes!"** The Two tails murmured as it finally noticed Riley's dojutsu.

"Besides cat... I'm not alone." Riley said with a smile, as Kurama appeared from the shadows behind her.

Yugito stumbled back in fear as the Nine tails showed itself.

"How? I thought the fox was sealed into the fourth's daughter?" Yugito stuttered out.

"Not all of it." Riley replied with a cruel smile.

"Now... you two be good, and keep quite. Or I'll come back... and I'll tear your minds apart and absorb you, Nibi." Riley warned as the tomoe in her eyes began to rotate, and the purple color turned blood red.

Yugito felt herself return to the land of the living. She shot a glance around and realized that not even a second had passed, as Kitsuchi was still on his hands and knees.

"Now... anyone else want to try their hands at bossing me around? Or can we get down to business?" Riley asked with a glare.

"Yes well... I do believe we can begin." Dumbledore noted as she gave Riley a weary glance.

"Narumi... we need to ask you about yesterday." Minato began.

"Some asshole, you hired, summoned a demon, and I killed it. What's there to talk about?" Riley asked with a shrug.

"You know what girl! We all felt that power. We all felt that monstrous chakra. I believe we deserve some answers for what the hell happened yesterday?" A barked out. The massive man was obviously quite weary and distrustful of Riley right now, if his temper was anything to go by.

"Hm... did you say something? I stopped listening." Riley stated as she picked at her ear. The Raikage looked like he wanted to tear her head off, while the others simply had sweat drops at her remark. All except Sirius and Kakashi whom were giggling at her antics.

"Listen up girl. We want to know what all of that was about yesterday. That monster should have been way above your weight class, even if you were a prodigy. The chakra we all felt you release was monstrous, it was greater then even the demon you were facing and it didn't feel normal." Rasa, the Kazekage stated.

"Well, as master Jiraiya can explain to you, those with the **Rinnegan** hold unnatural chakra that is also exceedingly powerful. So if there isn't anything else, can I go?" Riley informed them with a look boredom.

"Those eyes... they look so much like the **Rinnegan**. But they're different. I can't say for sure what they're capable of." Jiraiya stated with a thoughtful look.

"Where did you get those eyes Narumi?" Minato inquired.

"I don't know man, I just woke up one day, and bam! **Rinnegan**!" Riley replied with a chuckle.

Sirius let out another chuckle as Minato rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Will you answer the damn questions girl?" A barked out with a glare.

"Fine! My grandfather was an Uchiwa, and my Grandmother was an Uzumaki. That's where it came from." Riley replied.

"What about wood style?" Tsunade asked.

"A gift from Hashirama Senju to my Grandfather." Riley replied with a smirk.

"You mean Madara stole it." Tsunade stated accusingly.

"Sure... if that's easier for you to believe, then let's go with that." Riley stated dismissively. Not caring enough to correct the angry Senju.

"The power you displayed yesterday Riley. It was unlike anything, many of us have ever seen from one so young. Now you appear today with legendary eyes. We cannot help but be curious." Dumbledore stated, earning nods from the others present.

"And ah... why is Madam Bones here?" Riley inquired.

"Sebastian Yurik. He's now wanted for the crimes of black magic and the death of that fifteen year old girl, we found in the suit of armor. We still haven't identified her yet. What I need from you is a statement in regards to what happened yesterday." Amelia replied formally.

"Yurik's dead. I killed him last night." Riley replied plainly.

"You what?" Minato shot out, as everyone adopted surprised looks.

"The man willfully used Black magic to try to kill me and my mate. The demon he summoned to fight me would have required at the least, five human sacrifices. And the demon he summoned to fight Krum and Dmitri also would have taken a sacrifice. That's seven people at least that, that son of a bitch has murdered. And that's not counting all the demons I killed getting to him yesterday." Riley stated with a dark look on her face.

"You went and fought that monster all by yourself?" Lily stated fearfully.

"What the hell were you thinking? That man could have killed you!" Minato shouted at her.

"No. He couldn't have." Riley replied with a bored look.

"Regardless of his crimes, you cannot just take the law into your own hands, Ms. Uchiwa." Amelia stated sternly. If there was one thing Amelia hated dealing with, it was people who thought they were above the law, and head of house or not, if Riley really had murdered a man in cold blood, then she would do something about it.

"Actually I can. You see, there are a number of reasons why a regular person could kill Yurik and not face any legal ramification, but here's my favorite. When I killed the demon he summoned yesterday, I earned a new title, which is why I'm sure you're here, Minister? That title, is Demon Slayer. A title given to those whom have slayed demons in defense of the realm. Any nation, including the Elemental nations, which is, as of fifty years ago, a part of the ICW, recognizes the rank of demon slayer. Any demon slayer, upon confirmation of their title is allowed to carry out hunts against demons, and those who summon them. Which means, the moment I killed that giant ass fucking monster in front of all those people, I was given the title of Demon Slayer and I could legally hunt down and kill Sebastian Yurik, for the crime of Demon summoning. And before you even say anything, I think the damning evidence of all those witnesses who saw him do it, will be enough to sway any judge, if you still wanted to push the issue Madam Bones." Riley informed them all with a smirk. Most looked as if they hadn't known about this, prior to Riley informing them. Riley herself had to pat herself on the back, since she hadn't known any of this up until she read all those damn books in Slytherin's and Gryffindor's libraries. If she had not, she could be facing some legal trouble right about now.

"She's right Amelia. By the ancient charters, demon slayers can hunt down and kill demon summoners as long as there's reasonable proof of demon summoning. We all saw Yurik summon the beast, and Gringotts sent a letter to the Ministry late last night, informing us of her change of status." Fudge stated

"Alright, Ms Uchiwa. Then can you please tell me where he is, so I can at least confirm that he is no longer of this world?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry, no can do. I found some fucked up evil artifact in his house after I killed him. Sensing the evil in it, I destroyed the object with my **Rasenshuriken**... which as you all saw yesterday, leaves a bit of a crater. I didn't bother taking Yurik's body with me, so good luck." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Zen how do we know you are telling ze truth?" Madam Maxine inquired.

"Well, I could swear on my magic that I killed the son of a bitch, but I think I'll just let Gringotts handle this. I stopped by there on my way back here last night, and laid claim to all of Yurik's shit, by right of conquest. You can confirm it with them... all his shit, will be transferred to my vaults and his family name will subsequently fade from existence." Riley informed her. Amelia nodded in response to that. She'd most definitely be checking to ensure that, that monster was dead.

"Regardless of whether you could or not, going after that monster all by yourself was reckless and foolish." Minato stated with a stern glare.

"Minato isn't wrong. What if he had summoned something more powerful then the demon you fought?" Jiraiya added.

"Then it would've been one helluva fight." Riley replied with a grin.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? That man dabbled in the blackest of arts. Who knows what sort of traps he could have placed around himself. Or what kind of curses he had at his disposal. Gods Narumi, you can't just go running into the unknown just because someone pisses you off." Minato berated her. The man's fatherly instincts were running full throttle but all he was managing to do was pissing Riley off more and more.

"Oh... that's a very good point you just brought up, Lord Hokage. It 'is' very stupid when people do things without thinking, simply because they're pissed off. I just think it's funny that you're the one who's saying it, since we all know you've never done something stupid because you were pissed off, right?" Sirius stated as he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

Minato and Lily both visibly cringed at that, which earned curious looks from most of the other Kage.

"Sirius... I..." Minato began to say.

"Shut up, Minato. You know absolutely nothing about my goddaughter. In the years she spent between leaving your fucking village and coming here to Hogwarts, she served as a bounty hunter, and hunted many dark witches and wizards. Some of those probably used the black arts, am I right?" Sirius shot a glance at Riley whom nodded

"So maybe, instead of fussing over how she went about it, maybe you should be congratulating her for killing a demon summoner, and saving the lives of who knows how many aurors, whom would've had to fight through that army of demons she was talking about. Merlin... sometimes I wonder how Riley isn't half donkey, with how much a braying jackass her father is!" Sirius berated the man. This earned many surprised looks from the other Kage, as even they would never dare to speak to Minato Namikaze in such a manner.

"Sirius... I know we have our issues... but that doesn't change the fact that it was reckless to run into the unknown like that. At the very least she could have taken backup, or told someone where she was going." Minato countered.

"Okay... you know what? You're right. Riley... next time you go hunting an evil demon summoning psychopath, can you please let Remus or I know, so if you don't come back we can call the Aurors?" Sirius asked.

"Sure... I'll be sure to do that." Riley replied with a smile.

"Narumi... why are you not taking this more seriously? You could have been hurt. What would have happened if that monster got his hands on you? What if he was intending to lead you into a trap?" Lily spoke up for the first time.

"Your mother's right Narumi. Who knows what the evil bastard had planned." Tsunade agreed.

"Oh for fucks sake! Does the fact that I killed a three headed glutton demon the size of a fucking warehouse, without even breaking a sweat, mean anything to you assholes? Or is it that it's impossible for you to see that I'm beyond your precious golden girl? She couldn't have taken that thing, which means for some reason, my victory over it, is somehow invalid in your eyes." Riley hissed out, her voice filled with hate.

"We're not discrediting what you did. We're just trying to make you understand, that you need to think. Before you act. I've done some terrible things because I didn't think. I'm just trying to make sure you don't repeat my mistakes." Minato tried to say.

"News flash lord Hokage. I'm not you. I'm not your wife. I'm not your precious Naruko. I'm nothing to you. I'm a fucking Jonin. At fifteen. Your precious Naruko, wasn't even a ninja, by the time I made Jonin. You seem to be under the impression that I'm too stupid to know how to deal with assholes like Yurik. You seem to think I confronted him, without knowing for sure that I could take him. You seem to think I went unprepared, that I'm some child in need of your guidance. Just because none of you trained me, doesn't mean, I'm any less of a ninja... So fuck off." Riley fired back, with an enormous amount of venom. The other Kage were quietly trying to meld with the walls, as they suddenly felt unsafe being in the same room as someone who just killed a giant demon, as well as an upset fourth hokage.

"No one knows who trained you. No one knows where you became this powerful. It's because of that, that no one can trust your abilities." Jiraiya informed her.

"Trust my abilities huh? How's about I turn you inside out, master Jiraiya? How's about I kick your ass, using only my eyes? How about I reshow you the completed form of the **Rasengan**. The same technique I quite easily used to destroy that massive demon. You may not know who trained me... but that doesn't mean my abilities are any less amazing. And for your information... I was trained by Shisui of the body flicker, before this asshole got him killed." Riley spat in reply before shooting a glare at Minato.

"Shisui's death... it was..." Minato tried to get out but he was cut off by Riley.

"Did you ever figure out who killed him? No... of course you didn't. Legendary ninja, too buried by paperwork to know what's going on in his own village. You kage disgust me... grand master's of the ninja arts. Unparallelled warriors of your villages and you morons are bested by what I wipe my ass with every day." Riley spat at them with a glare. None of the kage could argue that. It seemed ever since they entered office, their greatest enemy was paperwork.

"Well... you killed the criminal Yurik... so that's good. However you still have not answered our questions. And Shisui of the body flicker has been dead for years. He can't have still been training you." Onoki stated, finally breaking the tense silence.

"I trained myself." Riley stated.

"Bull! You fight exactly like Madara. I've seen what he's capable of... there's no way you learned to fight like that, purely on your own." Onoki countered.

"I am the head of the Uchiwa family. I have access to all of the ancient Uchiwa scrolls, including those left by my grandfather. Where do you think I got the armor?" Riley replied with a smirk.

Onoki's glare darkened as he floated closer to her. You could see Minato tense to step between them, but a shake of the head from Remus stopped him. Remus knew that Riley could handle the tiny floating bastard, and if Minato got in the way, it would be like a slap in the face to Riley.

The other Kage could begin to feel Onoki's KI fill the room, the wizards and witches in the room began to tremble, as the great fence sitter began to direct his KI at Riley.

Riley all the while seemed unfazed, even as Remus and Sirius both fell to their knees in fear.

"Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to piss me off?" Riley asked with a glare as the tomoe in her eyes slowly began to rotate.

"You are exactly like that monster... in every way. Madara, had that same aloof manner, whenever he dealt with others." Onoki stated, his features rather dark. Minato looked like he was going to murder the Tsuchikage for assaulting his daughter with his KI, but he, like everyone else, was more then a little surprised to see Riley standing there without displaying any sign that she was in any way affected by Onoki's KI.

"Coming from you, Onoki..." Riley said as her eyes suddenly turned blood red, causing the Tsuchikage to reel back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

And with that, Riley lifted her hand and suddenly Onoki felt himself floating toward her against his will.

"Didn't my grandfather teach you Onoki... perhaps I should remind you... you are nothing, before an Uchiwa!" Riley hissed out as Onoki was dragged right into her grasp. The other Kage tensed as Riley grasped the Tsuchikage by the neck.

"Do not make me kill you. That demon I fought yesterday... was nothing... just like you. Tempt me again... and I will visit upon Iwagakure a vengeance so unholy, that no one will come within a hundred miles of the place ever again." Riley stated to him, as she let her Youki flare, causing many of the strange instruments in the room to explode. At feeling the weight of Riley's magic, everyone in the room fell to the ground.

You could see the strain on the faces of the Kage as they struggled to get back to their feet. They were the only ones as everyone else was on their bellies unable to even move from the pressure of her magic. The only non shinobi still able to remain upright was Dumbledore and even he was on his hands and knees.

It was at this moment that a burst of fire appeared over Riley and Fawkes landed on her shoulder. The bird let out a soothing trill which caused Riley to shoot it a look. The bird stared back, almost as if it had used the song simply to draw her attention. Fawkes then nodded it's head at the others in the room.

Riley glanced around and saw that everyone was on the ground. She let out a sigh as she released them from the weight of her magic.

"My apologies everyone. I don't take kindly to threats." Riley said with a smile as her eyes returned to their ordinary purple color and she released Onoki.

"That was... unbelievable... that was just the weight of your magic... how is that possible?" Minister Fudge stated as he pulled himself to his feet. A terrified look, plastered on his face.

"I'm one tough bitch, what's there to say? Besides... I told you already. Having the **Rinnegan** , grants me a unique and potent kind of chakra." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Dammit, pup... what did I tell you about doing that?" Sirius muttered as he got to his feet.

"You're just mad cuz I can beat you with just the weight of my magic." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Bloody girl, busy teaching her, and she get's pissed and suddenly I'm on the floor eating dirt and it feels like someone dropped a hippogriff on me." Sirius muttered, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"How the hell are you so powerful?" The Kazekage ground out.

"Ms. Uchiwa, please answer the question. The kage are fearful that you could be a threat to their shinobi. They just want an answer as to the reasoning for the immense power we all just felt." Amelia stated.

"No... the Kage are here, so they can learn the secret of my power, so they can steal it. Maxine and Karkaroff are here to see if their champions still have a chance at winning the triwizard tournament. The minister is here to give me a nice chunk of change and award me my new title of demon slayer. We already know why you're here, madam Bones, and Dumbledore is simply trying to stop a fight from breaking out. Remus is here to do the same, while I'm sure Sirius is hoping I'll pick a fight with the woman whom birthed me and my sperm donor, so he can have an opening to hex the two of them in an embarrassing way. Tsunade's here to figure out where I got wood style from. The only person here whom is here, for the reason you stated is master Jiraiya." Riley countered in reply, pointing at each person in turn.

"Narumi... your father and I, aren't here to steal anything from you. I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you, and see how you were doing." Lily stated giving her a halfhearted smile.

"Well... Busy would be the answer to that question. I spent all of last night, killing a fucking demon summoner, and running from here to Germany, then back to here again. I've got a girlfriend, who's arm I had to surgically replace last night, and I've got two other girlfriends whom require my attention as well. That's not to mention the fact that I have classes today that I'm sure I'm missing right now, and I have to prepare a lesson for the class I teach later today. Oh and I have to set up plans for a date night, with this new girl I'm going out with, and I need to continue training my friends, especially those whom entered into the Chuunin exams... so.. how am I doing? I'm pretty fuckin' busy." Riley replied to Lily's question as she listed off some of the shit she had done recently and needed to do soon.

"Oh... um... wait... did you say girlfriends?" Lily asked. As everyone present started sharing glances, and a perverted grin crept onto Jiraiya's face.

"Yes... Lady Namikaze... I'm a lesbian... now... if you'll all excuse me... I'll get back to my lesbian duties... and Jiraiya, if you scar poor Kakashi by using me or my girlfriends in that fucking book of yours I'm gonna tear your nipples off." Riley replied in a bored tone, before yelling at Jiraiya, whom casually hid the note pad he was writing on.

"Wait... you didn't answer the question. Where did all that power come from? It can't all just be from your eyes. Legendary dojutsu or not!" The Raikage shot out.

"Well... the answer to that question, Lord Raikage, is a, what do they call it in the elemental nations? Oh that's right, a clan secret. Here we call it a family secret, which translates out to privileged information. That means that it's none of your fucking business! And if you really don't want me to be a problem for Kumo, then back the fuck off. Or I'll be sure, to find the Eight tails Jichuuriki and wrestle the fucker in the center of Kumo... I'm sure that'll do some damage." Riley said a glare.

A looked like he was about to respond to that threat when he was suddenly cut off by The Hokage.

"Enough! You all wanted her here for some answers. She clearly does not wish to give them, and none of us have the right to force them out of her. So let's be done with it." Minato declared.

"I think that's the first sensible thing you've ever said. Lord Hokage." Riley noted with a chuckle, earning a snicker from Sirius.

The other Kage weren't happy about it, but they left. They didn't wish to stay and risk angering both Minato and Riley. Minister Fudge offered to come back another day, to give her her award for becoming a demon slayer. Riley accepted, and he also left, along with Amelia. The sannin made a quick getaway as they sensed a stillness in the air, that seemed to be growing as Minato and Lily began to notice the bemused look that Sirius was giving the two.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore left as well, alongside Karkaroff and Maxine, leaving just Minato, Lily, Riley, Kakashi, Snape, Remus and Sirius, in Dumbledore's office.

"So... shall we do this now, or later?" Sirius asked as the room became silent. Sensing the fight Riley stepped off to the side, getting clear of any possible magic that could be thrown, in the upcoming fight. She did take note that Fawkes was still standing on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but wonder two things, one, why the bird wasn't bothered by her being an archdemon, and two, why Fawkes seemed to be watching the upcoming confrontation with an almost keen interest.

"Sirius... I understand, that you're angry... but we can discuss this like gentlemen." Minato began.

Sirius looked like he was about to tear into him, until he heard Riley speaking. "Well you're a real help."

They all glanced over just in time to see Fawkes shrug while Riley looked bemused.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Hey... before you guys start your sissy fight, can one of you guys tell me if my tomoe are spinning? When I first started using the **Mangekyou** I had this bad habit of leaving them spinning and I'd be stuck feeling real intense... and I feel real intense right now." Riley asked.

They all gave her weird looks, but Remus simply checked her eyes, and noticed that the tomoe were in fact spinning.

"Well... they are spinning." Remus informed her.

"Why couldn't you just say that Fawkes... why you gotta make things difficult?" Riley asked the majestic bird, earning herself another shrug from the Phoenix.

"Alright one sec." Riley said with a look of deep concentration. They noticed her eyes glow slightly and suddenly she began to get sucked into her own eye.

"Oh shi..." Was all Riley got out before she vanished. Fawkes was luckily able to hop off her in time to avoid being sucked into the technique.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius asked.

"That looked like Obito's technique." Minato commented.

"Did she just launch it by accident, while trying to get the tomoe in her eyes to stop spinning?" Kakashi asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, um... we should look for her." Minato stated as he spun, grabbed Lily's hand, and flashed away.

"Wa... That fucker just ran away from me!" Sirius declared angrilly, as he started to swear and curse at anything and everything in the room.

"Should we uh... go 'look' for Riley?" Kakashi asked, Snape and Remus.

Both men nodded, and the three quickly departed leaving Sirius to continue his angry rant.

Meanwhile. Riley stood in a black nothingness, wondering what the hell had just happened.

And our young heroine was left wondering for quite some time as Kurama and Madara both laughed their asses off, at her misfortune. Little did they know that Riley had just stumbled onto **Kamui** , and this power would be one of her greatest assets in the years to come.

**-To Be Continued-**


	27. A Demon's Mate

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 27

"Will the two of you stop laughing at me and tell me where the fuck I am?" Riley asked as she looked around at the nothingness around her.

" **I have no clue what this is."** Kurama replied.

_'I do. This is **Kamui**. The ability Obito uses to teleport and become intangible.'_ Madara told her.

"Wow! How did I get it?" Riley asked in reply.

_'It was probably the fusion of all your dojutsu into the **Rinne Sharingan**. It probably gave you access to all of the **Sharingan's** powers.' _ Madara theorized.

"Hmm… well this is awesome. What does this power allow me to do?" Riley asked aloud.

_'With **Kamui** , you gain access to your own pocket dimension. I assume since Obito, isn't here, and we don't see any stuff here, that your **Kamui** and his are separate. From what I can recall, you can slip parts of your body into **Kamui** , to become intangible, and the technique runs parallel with our own dimension, meaning when you leave **Kamui** , you can essentially exit anywhere in the world, that you can think of, or at least that you've been to before.' _Madara explained to her.

"That's awesome! So what can I do with **Kamui**? Like could I use this place to train, or is it just kinda for storage?" Riley inquired, as her mind began to whirl with ideas.

_'From what I remember. **Kamui** is your own dimension. You control everything in this tiny little space. I think the only rule in **Kamui** is that time has to flow. By that I mean, you can use your chakra to slow down or speed up time, the only rule with it, is that time must still flow. Otherwise… I think you can do whatever you want here. You can use it for storage, you can use it's alteration of time to increase your training… you can do pretty much anything here.'_ Madara replied.

"So if I wanted to say, slow down time so that one second in the real world is a day in here… I could do it?" Riley inquired.

_'I think the only limit, is that It takes more chakra to remain here, when time is working differently. The only reason I think that, is because otherwise, Obito would be godly powerful by now. While I'm sure he's used_ **Kamui** _to allow himself to train more, I think that the more he changes the flow of time, from how it is on the earth, the more chakra it takes to remain in_ **Kamui** _.'_ Madara answered with a thoughtful look.

"Oh this is going to be so fucking awesome! Though I am a little bummed that it takes chakra to stay here, otherwise I could build a fucking house here…. Hell I could build my kingdom here if I wanted. But I guess I gotta keep searching." Riley said to herself.

" **Yeah but it's the perfect place for training. Not to mention you and I can finally train some place that isn't the island. You can summon me in here and we can train without worry."** Kurama added.

"True… hell I could bring some of my friends here, to give them a bit of extra training as well." Riley mused.

" **Speaking of them… there's something I think we need to talk about."** Kurama stated, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"What's wrong?" Riley inquired.

" **You know it was stupid to reveal that you were a demon to them, right?"** Kurama answered.

"What do you mean? They're my friends, and I trust them." Riley replied.

_'It's not wrong to trust them… however… the knowledge that you are an archdemon, is one of your greatest secrets… to have it spread around so much, is foolish and dangerous.'_ Madara agreed with Kurama.

"What, you think one of them will tell? No way!" Riley replied, sounding slightly affronted that the two would think her friends capable of that.

" **We're not saying they would willingly betray you. However, the information could be tortured out of them, or some wizard could steal it by reading their minds."** Kurama clarified.

"Shit! You're right. I completely forgot about that. I trust them all with my life… but… I guess I didn't consider the possibility that they could unwillingly spread my secret." Riley replied as it finally dawned on her, that she may have just put herself in a lot of danger.

_'Something needs to be done, to ensure they can't accidentally leak your secret.'_ Madara stated.

"How? Even if I make them swear on their magics, to never reveal my secret, they could still fall to **Legilimens**. Even if I trained them all in Occlumency, they would still be open to leaking the secret. Damn… I can't even mind wipe them, since some of them have had training in Occlumency." Riley started to get worried. She really didn't think this through.

_'You could always cast a **Fidelius** on the secret. Make yourself the secret keeper.' _ Madara suggested.

"Would that make them all forget?" Riley inquired.

_'Not if you didn't want them too. But it would prevent them from ever speaking about it, even under torture. They could never write it down or perform any actions that would in any way lead to a person concluding that you were an archdemon. Also if someone entered their mind and tried to find the secret all they would get is a hazy image of something without context. Your secret would be much safer, and your friends would still know what you are, they'd just never be able to vocalize it, with anyone other then the secret keeper.'_ Madara answered.

"That's a perfect idea! Plus it'll make sure that the Nibi Jinchuriki can't blab to anyone. Hell… none of the Jinchuriki should be able to say anything, once I cast the **Fidelius**. And if I recall correctly the only two limits on a **Fidelius** is the more people who know the secret the more magic it takes, and also it wont affect things that are insanely more powerful then the caster. So while all the tailed beasts would know what I was, and be able to tell their Jinchuriki, their Jinchuriki would never be able to tell anyone." Riley stated with a smile.

" **Well, now that we've got a fix to that. We can worry about getting out of here."** Kurama said to the two of them.

It took nearly an hour for Riley to replicate her feat but she was able return to the real world. She even managed to reappear in Hogwarts. Alright she reappeared upside down in the Chamber of Secrets and promptly fell on her head, but she made it back dammit! That's all that matters.

The first thing Riley did upon returning was cast the **Fidelius**. She made herself the secret keeper so that only she could give out the info and talk about it freely.

It wasn't long after that, that she began to practice with **Kamui**. She first spent her time, just practicing teleporting to and from her own pocket dimension. Once she could reliably use the technique, she started practicing with her intangibility.

It was only about a day, before her friends realized that something was off. Those like Draco and Daphne, whom knew an immense amount about wizarding history and culture, realized quite quickly that some of their knowledge had been placed under **Fidelius**.

It was Luna, though whom told the rest of the group, that some of their knowledge was now a secret. It didn't take them long to figure out what it was that they couldn't talk about anymore. None of them blamed Riley for placing the info under **Fidelius**. It was actually quite smart, as now none of them could say anything or inadvertently pass on the info to someone else.

It was another day or so later, that Riley and Luna had their date which ended up being a hit. Luna wanted to go explore the forbidden forest. So that's what they did. Apparently Luna spent a lot of her time walking through the forest, and hopping through the trees. Riley had always known that Luna was very in touch with the magic around her, in fact, Riley suspected that Luna possessed incredibly powerful and thorough sensing abilities. She suspected she was right, when Luna skillfully and gracefully led her through the forest without ever running into any centaurs or acromantula. What they did run into was a Unicorn, which upon noticing Riley made a mad dash for safety.

Riley was apologetic for frightening off the mystical creature, but Luna wasn't bothered at all. She claimed that she hadn't intended to find anything anyway, and simply wanted to spend some time with Riley.

By the time the two made it out of the forest, it was already night, but neither was ready to retire yet. So both girls lay in the grass and watched the stars

Luna was her normal dreamy self, until the end of their date when Riley walked her back to the chamber of secrets. It was when Riley kissed her goodnight, that Luna was overcome by Riley's emotions just as Katie, Daphne, and Fleur had been.

The kiss was gentle and loving, but it still carried with it many of Riley's emotions, the most prominent being excitement, passion and lust, which earned a light moan from the petite girl.

Riley herself, was left slightly confused as this had happened with all her three other mates as well.

It was later that night, when Riley was alone that she asked Kurama about what was causing that reaction from her mates.

Kurama explained that now that she was an Archdemon, she didn't have chakra any more. All of her magic was now Youki. Because of this, the little actions like moving, breathing, talking, kissing. Simple muscle movements, now used Youki instead of chakra. Kurama explained that all actions, required or utilized magic in some form. It usually wasn't noticeable. However now that she was a demon, the miniscule amounts of energy her body used in conjunction with these actions came from her Youki, which was infused with emotion. Basically when she kissed her mates, anything she was feeling when she kissed them, they felt, and in some cases caused a physical reactions. So basically what was happening was when she kissed her mates, they felt her own sexual desire, which manifested itself as physical pleasure for them. Hence the moaning.

It was just another one of those things the Riley needed to learn how to control.

Over the next few days, things continued as normal, she trained in the use of her **Kamui** , she trained the shit out of her friends, especially Fleur, whom she was especially brutal against. Riley had not forgotten her promise of making Fleur's life a living hell, for acting so recklessly, and she delivered. She pushed Fleur physically, harder then any of the others, but her arm responded positively to the stimuli. By the end of the week, it had filled out and looked the same as her other arm, except it was white. Fleur kept it bandaged up to avoid people asking too many questions.

During this time, the Kage returned to their respective villages, they were only scheduled to return for the other stages of the triwizard tournament, and the finals of mixed tournament and Chuunin exams. The Jonin leaders gave Riley a wide berth especially Kitsuchi whom barely even looked at her, and when he did, the fear in his eyes was unmistakeable. Kakashi tried to talk to Riley about **Kamui** , to try to get some info about it, since it was one of Obito's techniques. Riley simply lied and told him that she didn't know much about it, but would let him know if she figured out how it worked. This allowed her some time to determine what exactly she would share, and what she wouldn't. She did want to help Kakashi in defeating Obito, but since it was also her technique as well, she didn't want to reveal to much, so as to make it useless to her.

Another thing to note was that Riley had pretty much become queen of the whole damn school. The Gryffindors, after watching what Riley did to that giant monster, realized that they had no hope of standing against her if she was evil, so they gave her a wide birth, and almost all fighting and bickering between Gryffindor and Slytherin ceased. The Puffs saw her as a leader, and in their eyes she was second only to there own leader, Cedric. Ravenclaw maintained a healthy respect for her, and did their best to ensure she and her friends remained unhindered by them. It was obvious that the claws were trying to avoid any trouble.

The other schools and shinobi were of different reactions. Beauxbatons treated her with a fair amount of respect for what she was able to do. Durmstrang actually took a liking to her, and she was even approached by a few of the guys and asked on dates, which she politely declined and informed them that she batted for the other team. The shinobi were quiet and uneasy. Unlike the witches and wizards, whom revered those with power like Riley, for a shinobi, if you had power, you were to be respected… unless you came from another village… then you were to be feared. And to that end, that's how the ninja treated her, with fear, especially the Iwa nin whom had heard rumors circulating that Riley had stared down the Tsuchikage… if only they knew the truth about what really happened in that office, they would be much more fearful of her.

One of the days, she was pulled into a broom closet by Katie whom wanted to snog. It was the first time Riley had done anything other then kiss her mates since she ascended to become an archdemon.

Twenty minutes into their make-out session and Riley became very aware that Katie was incredibly aroused. How did she know this? Three things. One, Riley could smell the sweet juices that began to moisten Katie's nether regions. Two, Katie was moaning quite loudly into their kisses, which was quite surprising. I mean Kurama had told her that her own lust could cause her lovers to feel pleasure, but Katie sounded like someone whom was masturbating, and if it wasn't for the third thing, Riley would have sworn Katie had a vibrator inside her or something. And Number three was that Riley could quite literally feel the wetness from Katie's arousal, the reason for that was because Riley was sitting on the ground and Katie sat in her laps, while the two tongue wrestled.

At this point in seemed that every kiss, was sending sparks of pleasure shooting across Katie's body. Every time their lips met, Katie would moan loudly. It wasn't much longer before what Riley suspected would happen, did. Katie had placed her legs on either side of Riley's lap and was now on her knees, her and Riley were still connected at the lips, and it was at this moment that Riley felt something shoot between the two when they kissed, almost on instinct Riley grabbed Katie's ass and pulled her close. As the spark passed through them, Katie pulled back from their kiss and moaned loudly as her hips bucked ever so slightly against Riley.

It was a moment before Katie slumped against Riley, her breathing rather quick. A moment later and Riley felt an immense wetness on her lap.

"You just had an orgasm didn't you?" Riley asked with a smirk.

Katie glanced up at her. Her beautiful face, wore this happy grin, and her eyes were slightly glazed. It was a moment before she processed the question. It was then that she too noticed the wetness between her legs.

Riley's smirk turned almost predatory as her hand slipped between the two. "I can't believe you came from just us kissing. Man… I think you leaked right through your panties."

Katie began to blush brighter, as she realized that she had just cum in Riley's lap, while the two were fully dressed and the only real touching that had occurred was from Riley fondling her ass.

It was just about then that Katie felt her robes lift up, she glanced down just as Riley's hand vanished beneath them.

"Your panties must be soaked. You probably drenched yourself, if I can feel it throu…. oh..." Riley didn't finish what she was saying as she herself began to blush. Katie had almost always worn a skirt and leggings beneath her robes, today however was different. Oh she had a skirt on… just nothing underneath. Right now there was nothing between Riley's hand and Katie's pussy, and both girls were now blushing brightly. Though if one looked closely, they would see the immense lust growing in Riley's eyes.

Katie stared deep into Riley's eyes for a moment, her own desired growing as she felt Riley's fingers gently glide across her warm center. Katie's breath hitched when she felt Riley position a finger at her moist opening, ready to explore her sensitive insides.

The predatory, almost feral gleam in Riley's eyes, was so enticing. For some reason it shot off alarms in Katie's head. It was almost like she was a doe, that had just been cornered by a wolf. She felt vulnerable, and weak all of a sudden. She could feel the weight of Riley's presence, it was both so enticing and unresistingly dominant.

Before Riley could push her finger inside the doe eyed Gryffindor, Katie pushed off of her and shot to her feet. Riley stared up at her with a bit of confusion, as she could still sense Katie's arousal and desire to continue.

And Katie did want to continue… but she also knew that right now, Riley was simply acting off her own lust… and while Katie didn't have a problem with that, she knew where this was leading, and while she was ready, she knew that Riley had promised herself to another. Fleur had become such a good friend Katie, and so the young Gryffindor wasn't going to take away Riley's first in her place. She'd wait…

Riley just looked up at Katie wondering what it was that Katie was trying to say. She watched as her gums flapped several times almost like she was trying to get something out, but nothing would. Eventually Katie just brushed down her robes, turned and walked out of the broom closet. She got three feet before she stumbled and fell, her legs still a little wobbly from her orgasm.

Katie got back to her feet and glanced back at Riley whom stared at her with a curious stare. Katie found it difficult to turn away from the enticing look in Riley's eyes. It got even worse when Riley brought her hand up. Katie could just barely see the glistening of her own juices.

If it was possible Katie's face reddened further as Riley began to lick Katie's juices off of her hand.

Katie couldn't watch anymore. She shot to her feet and started to speed walk down the hallway. She stumbled on her own feet a few times but she was able to round the corner and get away. Conveniently, she ran into Fleur and Daphne whom were having a discussion about politics or something.

"Fleur, come with me! Daphne go get Luna… we need to talk." Katie hissed as she grabbed Fleur's arm and began walking with her.

"What is wrong? Katie?" Fleur asked.

"Noth..." Katie began but then let out a slight shudder as she felt herself pulled into an embrace by someone from behind.

Katie blushed brightly as Riley pulled her close and rested her chin on Katie's shoulder. "You taste amazing my love." Riley whispered causing Katie to blush a bright crimson color. Riley then gently kissed Katie's neck and released her.

She stepped past her and kissed Fleur gently on the lips. "My room… you, Daph, Katie… tonight." Riley whispered as she walked off.

Both Fleur and Daphne had heard what she had whispered to Katie and all three of them heard what she had whispered to Fleur.

Fleur was staring off into space for a moment, before suddenly her eyes fell on Katie whom was still blushing brightly.

It took a moment but eventually Katie noticed Fleur looking at her.

"I… We…. It was just touching… we… we didn't take it any further." Katie tried to say as a smirk grew on Fleur's face.

"Wh-what?" Katie asked as she noticed the smirk.

"You do taste good." Fleur replied as she turned and strode away.

"Naughty girl." Daphne noted with a chuckle as she passed her by.

Katie was left just standing there with a bright red blush on her face. She had no clue what to say or think. All she could do was stand there.

Riley took the time, as soon as she was out of sight of everyone to use **Kamui** to slip into her own dimension.

" _Alright… well… I think now is as good a time as any. Are you ready grandfather?"_ Riley inquired. It was the previous day, when Riley, Kurama and Madara, felt that the elder Uchiha had finally fully manifested. Their biggest problem at that point was that Madara didn't have a body, but Kurama stated that they could circumvent that problem for a while by having Riley summon him, kind of like he was a summon spirit. It wasn't a permanent fix to their problems but it would allow the elder Uchiwa some freedom, while at the same time, allowing him to remain connected to Riley.

_'Yes…. Let's see if this works.'_ Madara replied.

Riley nodded and quickly flashed through the handsigns for the summoning jutsu, and slammed her hand into the ground. A poof of smoke clouded her vision, but when it dispersed, Riley couldn't help the grin that crept across her face. There in all his glory was Madara Uchiha.

"It worked." Madara noted, as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

" **And not a moment too, soon. The kit here seems eager to mate. And I think it would be better for her, if you weren't there for it."** Kurama stated, which both of them could hear.

It didn't surprise Madara that he could still hear Kurama's voice, since technically the two of them were summon spirits, connected to the same 'temple' which was Riley's body.

"Yes… well… I'm happy to be able to miss that. I don't think my fragile Psyche could handle that." Madara replied in a bemused tone.

Riley simply stared at her grandfather for a few moments before jumping forward and pulling him into a hug. The action caught the elder Uchiwa, slightly off guard, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. This was the first time, either of them had ever had physical contact. Madara had been the one to raise her, he had always been there, guiding her, teaching her, encouraging her to grow, and reprimanding her when she screwed up. He may have been her grandfather, but he was more of a father to her then Minato ever was.

Madara's thoughts followed a similar path, Riley was the child that he never got to raise. Minato had been taken from him, when he was very little, so Madara never truly got to be a father to him. Riley however… he had been with Riley since her birth. He had been with her through every hardship, through all of her pain and loneliness. In fact, it had occurred to him many years ago that, if he hadn't been there to keep her company, to help encourage her, and to offer her love and guidance… her loneliness life would have been so much worse.

"It's so good to finally be able to hug you… grandfather." Riley whispered with a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Ditto, little one." Madara replied with a warm smile.

A few moments passed before Riley pulled back, she had a slight blush on her face, but she quickly shook it off and stepped back. "How do you feel?"

"Alive… we'll need to work on getting me a real body, but for now, this will do." Madara replied.

"Cool… I'll leave you here with Kurama… I don't think you wanna be anywhere near me, and my mates tonight." Riley stated.

"Yeah… that's a good idea… I might just go insane again if you subject me to that." Madara replied.

Riley simply chuckled in response, as she flashed through more handsigns and summoned Kurama.

" **Oh to finally be able to kick your ass! This is a dream come true."** Kurama stated with a happy grin.

"Come and try you giant throw rug." Madara replied as his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** spun to life in his eyes.

"Hey… before you two get to killing each other… a word of warning… I am having sex with my girlfriends tonight. I don't want to subject my grandfather to that, so no killing him Kurama! And grandfather… if you send this furry asshole back to me before my night with them is over, I'm going to trap you in my body and make you listen to little illusions of Hashirama senju sing about love. Do you both understand me?" Riley stated with a warning in her eyes.

Both nodded slightly fearfully, earning a smirk from Riley. She quickly flashed through some more handsigns and summoned Deimos. She gave the dragon a smile and told it, to have fun. She then slipped out of **Kamui** , leaving both a thirty foot tall, Kurama and Madara starring down the massive dragon.

Deimos let out a growl before opening his mouth and breathing a torrent of fire at the two of them. Both swore loudly and dashed away as they realized one of the special abilities Riley had bestowed upon the mighty black dragon. The fire it breathed, was **Amaterasu** fire.

**-Later-**

It was later that night when Riley heard a knock at her door. She shot up and swung it open to see just Daphne, though she could detect movement next to her, and knew that Katie and Fleur were there under Riley's invisibility cloak. Riley smiled and motioned for them to enter.

Once inside Katie and Fleur removed the cloak, and the three girls sat on the end of Riley's bed.

"So… are we to have and audience?" Fleur asked with a sultry grin, that caused the other two girls to blush.

"If they wanna watch, they are more then welcome too. When I'm finished with you… they're next." Riley replied with an almost feral gleam in her eyes.

Katie and Daphne shared a glance as Fleur rose to her feet, and strode right up to Riley. The two immediately locked lips, and their tongues began to intertwine.

"Hey Katie… what was it you wanted to tell us earlier?" Daphne asked as the two, watched Fleur and Riley make-out.

"You'll see." Katie replied.

Riley and Fleur remained lip locked as Riley began to push Fleur back towards the bed.

Daphne and Katie slid aside as the two fell onto the bed, it was a moment before they saw Riley begin to lift Fleur's shirt.

The two pulled apart as Riley pulled Fleur's shirt up over her head. Fleur wasted no time with dispensing with her bra, she quickly sat up and removed it, allowing Riley, along with their two spectators, a full view of her beautiful b-cup breasts.

"Gods you're so fucking hot." Riley whispered as she ran her hands over Fleur's perky breasts. Fleur let out a light moan as Riley teasingly pinched both her nipples. Riley shot a look over at Daphne whom was watching the scene with great interest, and while her features remained schooled into a curious look, the lust in her eyes was unmistakeable. Glancing over at Katie, Riley found her laying on her side watching the scene with keen interest. Riley could see Katie's eyes scanning the topless veela, lust and desire emanated from her very being. Riley also noted that one of her hands was tentatively teasing the hem of her waist line. Riley could tell Katie was already highly aroused by what she'd seen so far.

With a smirk Riley allowed her appearance to shift into her older form, which earned a surprised look from Fleur.

"Do you like the changes?" Riley asked in a sensual tone as she pulled her own shirt off, revealing her firm D-cup breasts.

Fleur gave her a doe eyed look in reply. While Daphne and Katie shared a smirk. This was the first time Fleur had seen Riley's older appearance. To say the young Veela was surprised would be an understatement. She had heard from some of the others, that Riley had looked different when she had fully transformed into an archdemon, but she didn't think the change would be this drastic. Riley looked to be in her early twenties, and while Fleur found her beautiful before, this new form was utterly breathtaking.

"I love it Riley. And… I love you." Fleur replied with a smile.

"I love you too." Riley replied with warm smile.

It was about now that Fleur noticed the animalistic features. The longer nails. The sharper teeth. But it was Riley's eyes that Fleur found herself getting lost in. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but past all of the lust, and primal desire in those godly eyes, she felt something… whatever it was… it was so warm, and inviting. It took a moment but Fleur realized what it was… the warm glow in those mighty eyes… it was pure, unclouded, unsullied love.

It was overwhelming. Now that she recognized what it was, she could actually feel it. Unhindered by human limitations, Riley's love rolled off of her in waves… It made Fleur feel… perfect. To be loved by someone like Riley… someone so hurt by the world, someone whom hated so many people… to feel love from someone… no… from a god, like that… was overwhelming.

That's what Riley was… a god… and she loved her. Fleur felt a wetness flow from her eyes, she saw a bit of confusion in Riley's eyes. Fleur could only smile as she pulled Riley into the deepest most passionate kiss the two had ever shared.

"That… was different… What was that for?" Riley asked.

"I don't zink I ever zanked you." Fleur replied.

"For what?" Riley inquired.

"For loving me." Fleur responded. Her reply earned a warm smile from Riley, as well as Katie and Daphne.

"Don't make zem wait." Fleur said after a moment.

"What?" Riley replied with a bit of confusion.

"Zey shouldn't have to wait… not for zis." Fleur said as she slid out from beneath Riley and sat up. She then glanced over at Katie whom was watching with interest. Fleur simply smiled and reached her hand out for her to join.

"Fleur… I… are you sure? You two promised to be each others first." Katie said as she realized what Fleur wanted.

"You are my lovers… as much as you are hers. Zis isn't me and Riley, and you and Riley, and Daphne and Riley… this is all of us, wiz each ozer. I want you all to be my first." Fleur answered with a loving smile as reached out and took Katie's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Riley watched the two with a smile, before turning to Daphne and doing the same.

Fleur quickly pulled away and began to slide her sweatpants off. Katie wasn't going to resist at this point, as she had been dying to consummate her relationship with all three of them. Daphne was of a similar mind, though she hid it better.

Daphne herself was already quite eager and she didn't resist in the slightest when Riley began to remove her shirt.

Katie quickly followed by removing her shirt as well. Fleur was also quick to remove the young Gryffindor's pants and panties, before removing her own as well. It wasn't long before all four young woman were fully nude.

Each one eyed the others. Fleur's skin was pale, and flawless, her b-cup breasts were topped off with cute little pink nipples. She had a tuff of well trimmed pubic hair over her pussy, and besides the all white skin of her new arm, her body was flawless. Daphne's skin was also pale, she had high A-cup breasts with dark pink nipples, and her pussy was fully shaven. She possessed a small birthmark just above her right buttcheek, though otherwise her skin was smooth and unmarred. Katie's appearance was much more muscular then Fleur's or Daphne's. She possessed a six pack, and well defined muscles in her arms and legs. Fleur and Daphne had a bit of noticeable muscle but not as much as Katie, which was tantamount to Katie's dedication to her physical abilities. Katie possessed high b-cup breasts, that were slightly larger then Fleur's, with quarter sized brown nipples. She also had a small patch of messy black pubic hair, and a small mole on her right inner thigh

The four girls began exploring each others bodies. They kissed as their hands glided across each others bodies, all of them, curiously exploring each other, searching for the most sensitive areas.

It wasn't long before Fleur found herself on her back, with Riley atop her. The young demoness kissed Fleur deeply for several moments before working her way down Fleur's body. Stopping every few inches to kiss Fleur's pale, smooth skin.

Fleur let out a moan as Riley kissed her small, pink, nipples. She then began to work lower, while Katie and Daphne took her place. Daphne quickly pulled Fleur into a kiss as one of her hands began to gently kneed Fleur's left breast. Katie meanwhile was working on the other breast. She had her lips wrapped around Fleur's nipple, gently sucking on it, earning her several light moans from Fleur.

Riley meanwhile had made her way to her destination. She gently spread Fleur's legs to get a good look at the beautiful veela's pussy. Her beautiful pink pussy looked unbelievably enticing for the young demoness. The added addition of her well trimmed pubic hair, gave Fleur a mature and yet nubile appearance, and with her allure running full blast, Riley's lust couldn't have been greater.

Fleur let out an audible moan as Riley's fingers began to explore her warm center. Riley ran her fingers over Fleur's clit earning a loud moan from the veela, and it encouraged Riley to continue.

Fleur's breath hitched as Riley slid her middle finger inside of the Veela's warm pussy.

The first thing Riley noted was how tight Fleur was, it felt like Fleur's pussy was pulling her finger deeper, guiding it further into her wet center.

Riley glanced up as she continued to gently finger Fleur. She noticed Daphne and Katie staring down at her, with lust filled gazes. The two girls saw Riley smirk, they both wondered what she was smiling about, but before they could ask both felt hands trail over their rears.

They both glanced over their shoulders to see a clone of Riley for both of them.

Katie simply smiled as she raised her rear into the air to allow the clone better access to her pussy. Daphne meanwhile rolled onto her back, her head on Fleur's chest as Riley's clone climbed on top of her and brought it's lips down to Daphne's breasts.

It wasn't long before the whole tempo increased and Riley began to quickly finger her lovers. Being a woman, and having read up on the most sensitive parts of a woman's body, allowed Riley to skillfully pleasure her lovers. Not to mention the fact that each touch, and kiss, passed on her own lust and desire, which manifested as pleasure, thus increasing the pleasure Riley's three lover felt as she fingered them.

It wasn't long before Riley or her clones found her girlfriends respective g-spots. Each one let out a loud moan or cry of pleasure with each touch. It didn't take long for Riley's curiosity to peak, and each girl suddenly found their red headed lover's tongue invading their sensitive nether regions.

Katie let out small yelps of pleasure as her face remained buried in Fleur's breasts. Occasionally she would regain enough focus to wrap her lips around one of the veela's sensitive teats. She was still on her knees with her firm round rump in the air as Riley fingered and licked her pussy.

Out of the three Fleur was the only once that wasn't lost in passionate bliss. Oh she was loving it, alright, but being a veela and a well trained one at that, allowed her to enjoy the throws of pleasure while not getting lost in them. Thus while Riley ate her out, she held a fist full of Katie's hair and guided her between her breasts as the Gryffindor seemed eager to pop her sensitive nipples in her mouth and suckle from them like a newborn. Meanwhile on her other side, Daphne had her head rested on Fleur's shoulder, and Fleur had her arm wrapped around her and was teasingly pinching her nipples whenever Riley would speed up her tempo, earning loud moans of pleasure from the Ice queen.

Speaking of Daphne, she was currently lost in blissful pleasure. Not having as much experience when it came to sex, or hell, even masturbation as the other three girls, led her to being much more sensitive to Riley's tongue and fingers, and she was very quickly approaching her threshold.

"Oh… I'm close… Riley…." Daphne moaned out.

Riley, taking that as an incentive to speed up, increased the speed at which her fingers slid in and out of the ice queen. By now Riley had two fingers buried in Daphne's tight pussy, all the while she was kissing and licking at Daphne's lips, and clit.

It only took a moment but Daphne suddenly arched her hips and let out a loud moan. Riley felt Daphne's pussy walls contract as she reached her climax. Wanting to taste every drop of Daphne's sweet nectar, Riley buried her face in Daphne's crotch, her tongue continuing to work, as Daphne bucked her hips.

Daphne had never felt an orgasm that was as intense as this one. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't as experienced when it came to sex. Where Riley and Katie probably masturbated regularly and Fleur had been specifically trained in the art of love making. Coupled with the fact that she had only masturbated about ten times in her life, and this was easily the most intense orgasm the Ice Queen had ever felt.

As she began to come down from her climax she felt Fleur tilt her head back and kiss her. Daphne was left breathless as her body spasmed a few times, as her orgasm slowly faded. A moment passed as Fleur and Daphne parted, before Daphne felt Riley's clone crawl up her body.

The Clone settled on top of her, as she locked lips with Daphne. Daphne could taste her own sweet nectar on Riley's lips, and the Ice Queen had to admit… she liked the taste.

Fleur meanwhile, was feeling a bit curious and reached out for Riley's clone's hand. She pulled it up to her lips, and began to suckle on her fingers, savoring the taste of Daphne's love juices.

The real Riley, along with Katie, watched the veela lick Riley's clone's hand clean of Daphne's juices, both of them were immensely aroused by the sight. Which caused Katie to push herself closer to the clone behind her, while Riley began to finger herself with gusto.

"That was fucking hot." Katie commented before letting out a loud moan as the clone behind her, inserted a third finger into her pussy.

"All, of zis pleasure, and we haven't given any to you, Riley." Fleur commented breathlessly.

Riley glanced up from between Fleur's legs, by now the beautiful Veela had both her legs draped over Riley's shoulders and was pulling her face deeper into Fleur's sensitive center.

"We should rectify zat..." Fleur got out, as she let her legs part and sat up, all the while pulling Riley up to kiss her.

The two held a passionate kiss for a second, all the while Riley let the hand that she had used to finger Fleur drift over to Katie's mouth. The young Gryffindor, eagerly took the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean of all traces of the veela's juices.

A few moments later, and Fleur pushed Riley back onto the bed, the veela then lifted one of Riley's legs up and over her shoulder, while straddling the other. She then pressed their clits together and began to grind against her.

Riley immediately got in rhythm with Fleur and the two began to scissor each other passionately.

Katie Meanwhile was pulled up onto her knees as the clone behind her began to kiss her neck, caress her tits and finger her quickly. It only took a few moments for the Young Gryffindor to cry out in orgasm.

"God! Yes! Fuck!" Katie cried out as she felt waves of pleasure cascade over her. Riley's clone continued to finger her with great speed, causing a burst of fluid to shoot out of Katie's pussy and soak the bed.

Katie's mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure, as she fell back against Riley's clone, her legs losing all ability to carry her weight. The clone simply smiled as it laid back with Katie on top of it, all the while continuing to kiss the young Gryffindor's neck.

Meanwhile Fleur and Riley continued to grind against each other, both could feel their climax inching closer. Riley had fistfuls of torn bedsheet in her hands, her claws had easily cut into the bed, and her strength caused large chunks of bedding to tear away in her hands. Fleur meanwhile was running kisses all along Riley's calf as she continued to grind against her.

Riley's eyes were filled with lust as she massaged her breasts, giving her nipples special attention whenever Fleur hit a really pleasurable spot.

Another few moments passed and Fleur let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Riley's hand begin to rub her clit as the two grinded against each other. The added stimuli was all that was needed to send the veela over the edge. Unlike the other girls, Fleur's climax was accompanied by magic. As streams of Fleur's nectar shot out of her pussy, her veela magic was carrying over her pleasure to Riley, coaxing her to cum along with Fleur. And just as it was meant to, Riley felt her climax build immensely fast, and was quickly pushed over the edge, by the presence of Fleur's magic.

"Fuck… Fuck!" Riley called out as her own sweet love nectar shot out of her pussy and mixed with Fleur's.

The two young lovers gently grinded against one another as they came down from their respective orgasms. Finally Fleur slid out from between Riley's legs and laid next to her. She pressed her lips to Riley's and the two held a kiss for several moments.

"I love you ladies." Riley stated with a smile as she and Fleur separated.

"Love you back babe." Katie stated breathlessly as she crawled over and wrapped her arms around Fleur. Fleur smiled lovingly as she felt Katie spoon with her. Meanwhile Daphne crawled over and laid on the opposite side of Riley, from Fleur and Katie. She lay on her side with her head rested on Riley's shoulder

"So… how was your first time, ladies?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I'll let you know when it's done." Fleur replied with a gleam in her eyes as her hand slid down between Riley's legs.

The other three girls smiled and readied for the next round, none of them caring about anything other then each other. This was their moment, and they would spend as much time pleasuring each other as they wanted.

- **Meanwhile** -

In a separate pocket dimension, two brave souls battled against the mighty demon dragon, Deimos. The two were battered and tired, and yet they both sported grins. Why you may wonder? Well the answer was simple… they lived for battle, and for now… even if it was only a training battle, the two were being pushed. Kurama was able to test his limits, as his power slowly returned and he could see where he was at, while Madara, could refine his skills, after spending several decades sealed away, he was relearning his limits, and his abilities. One thing was for sure… as soon as he was ready… his training with Riley was going to reach a whole other level.

**-To Be Continued-**


	28. Dutiful Discussions

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 28

Amazing. That's how Riley would describe the previous night. Absolutely amazing.

The young demoness stared up at the ceiling with a smile plastered on her face. Riley didn't know how long she had been sitting there just listening to the light snoring of her lovers… probably an hour now, maybe more.

She felt so amazing, so perfect. It wasn't just the sex, which had been fantastic in her opinion, it was the serenity she felt at this moment. It was the calm peaceful quiet of laying there, intertwined with her lovers, that made Riley feel like all was right with the world.

The girls were all laying together, having remained in bed all night. Riley lay on her back with Daphne, tucked up next to her. The blonde Slytherin had her head rested on Riley's chest, her large round bosoms serving as a comfortable pillow. On Riley's other side was Katie, whom was also laying on her back. Fleur was slightly lower, laying on top of Katie, she had her head rested on Katie's stomach.

Riley couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she noticed the red hand prints on Fleur's ass. Even in the darkness of the room, Riley could still see the outline of hand marks on Fleur's body. She was sure Katie and Daphne sported similar marks as well. Her body however, remained completely unmarred. Her demon healing and natural toughness ensured that physically she would posses no indicators, that the four of them had spent like six hours having sex.

If anyone was to blame for their long night of coitus it was Fleur. The young Veela had kept them up until dawn, as she pushed each of them to repeated orgasms. Riley was sure that Fleur's goal was to leave all three of her lovers with a fucked stupid look on their faces, and well… she succeeded with Daphne and Katie. Riley, because she was a demon, had limitless stamina, so no matter how well trained Fleur was, Riley would still be able to go a lot longer then her veela lover.

There was something else going through the young demonesses mind as she glanced at her sleeping lovers. That thought was one, that before tonight, was foreign to young Riley. That thought was a certain possessiveness over her lovers. Riley had always been protective of her mates, but this was different… they were hers now. She felt connected to them on an unimaginable level, and through that connection, Riley felt possessive of them. Now that she'd had them, she wouldn't let anyone else take them from her.

"You awake?" Riley heard Katie's tired voice say.

"Yeah… how you feeling babe?" Riley inquired with a smile.

"I'm a bit sore. But otherwise… I feel amazing." Katie replied as she reached down and ran her hands through Fleur's hair.

"Careful… the Veela may have more in store for you." Riley warned with a grin.

"I'm not sure I have a problem with that." Katie replied with a smile.

As she finished speaking they both saw Fleur begin to stir.

"Good morning sunshine." Riley greeted with a smile, as Daphne too, started to wake.

"Zat was a wonderful night." Fleur stated as she sat up and began stretching her sleepy muscles.

"Yeah it was. I didn't think you were ever going to stop." Katie said with a perverse smile, her eyes locked on the gorgeous veela.

"Oh… I am sorry… I did not know you wanted me to stop. Had I known, I would of left you alone." Fleur replied with a pouting look.

"Well… I didn't want you to stop… but bloody hell… we were up till four in the morning having sex." Katie replied.

"So?" Fleur inquired with a cock of her head.

"We went to bed at ten! Six hours… I've never pleasured myself for that long… I've never had that many orgasms either. Damn…" Katie replied.

"I think Fleur's trying to set a record amongst her fellow veela. 'Oh you've got your lover off a dozen times? Well I got my lovers off about twenty five times… beat that!'" Riley joked, earning a chuckle from Katie.

"I do not zink we got zat high, did we?" Fleur inquired, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know, all I know is I came like six times, before we finally called it a night." Riley replied.

"We did not call it a night… Katie passed out, and I zought you fell asleep." Fleur countered.

"Hey… Daphne passed out like an hour before I did." Katie replied, indignantly.

"I've never done anything even remotely close to this… you're lucky I lasted as long as I did." Daphne replied as she turned up her nose, in a typical high-blood fashion, earning a chuckle from Riley.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't pass out with a 'fucked stupid' look on my face, like Daphne." Katie responded, snootily, earning more giggles from Fleur and Riley.

"I… what? I didn't have a fucked stupid look on my face… I don't even know what the hell that is." Daphne replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"It's the face you make when you orgasm, and your partner doesn't stop they just keep going, and you're unbelievably sensitive. Imagine that look, now imagine it stuck on your face. That's what fucked stupid looks like. And actually Katie, you did fall asleep with that same look on your face as well." Riley informed them.

"How would you know? I thought you went to sleep after Daphne did?" Katie asked in reply.

"Well, considering the fact that you had your back arched screaming, 'Fuck Fleur! Right there! Right there! Your fucking tongue is amazing! Deeper! Deeper! Fuck yes! Fuck!' I don't think either of you was in a position to see what I was doing at that point in time." Riley replied, causing Katie to blush as she remembered how loud she had been.

"Even I heard that, and I don't even remember anything, after the first orgasm." Daphne stated.

"Hey… uh… these walls are soundproof right?' Katie asked as her blush grew.

"Yup… no worries." Riley replied with a smile.

"God…. Fleur, you are a fucking master of pleasure. I've never cum that hard before." Katie stated after a moment.

"You were not that bad, yourself." Fleur replied as she ran her hands over her body, stopping every once and a while to trace the hand prints that she was just now noticing.

"I know why Fleur is awesome at sex, but where in the hell did you get so good at it Riley?" Daphne asked with a curious look.

"I practice with Shadow Clones." Riley joked in reply.

"Seriously?" Katie asked.

"Well, that and me being a demon, caused my Youki to affect you gals. Basically, if I'm turned on, and I touch you in any fashion, like a kiss, or a gentle graze, I pass on that lust and it manifests as physical pleasure." Riley explained with a chuckle.

"Is that why I came from just us kissing yesterday?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Riley confirmed.

"Well… zat sounds like it'll be fun to deal wiz." Fleur stated with a smile.

"You know… I gotta say Fleur… that was the best night of my life. You really know your stuff. The first time I came when we were grinding our pussies together… god's that felt fucking amazing." Riley complimented.

"Yeah… I had a lot of fun too." Daphne agreed.

"So… when are we doing this again?" Katie asked with a perverse smile.

"Anytime." Riley replied with a happy grin.

"Zat is what I like to hear." Fleur stated.

The girls lay together for a short couple of minutes they were all quiet, just enjoying their time together. It took a few moments but Riley noticed a faraway look on Daphne's face.

"Hey Daph… what's up?" Riley inquired, though it seemed that Daphne wasn't listening.

"Daphne?" Riley tried again as Katie and Fleur shared a look.

Again Daphne didn't seem to realize that Riley was talking to her, she just stared off into open space with this look of contemplation on her face.

Riley simply adopted an unamused look, and decided to get her attention.

Daphne was deep in thought, her mind whirling about the previous nights events. She let out a yelp as she felt something slither under the sheets and slide up between her butt cheeks and prod the opening to her virgin asshole.

"What the fuck was that?" Daphne shouted as she shot up.

"My tail." Riley replied with an amused look. Her tail slowly poked out of the bed sheets, swaying back and forth like a snake.

"You have a tail?" Fleur inquired.

"Yep…" Riley replied still smirking at Daphne whom looked a bit embarrassed at being buggered.

"What was that for?" Daphne asked, with a light blush.

"You weren't responding so I figured I'd get your attention." Riley replied with a giggle.

"Fucking thought a snake slithered into the bed." Daphne, said with a sigh.

"What's up beautiful?" Riley asked as her tail wrapped around Daphne's waist and pulled her back over to the group.

Daphne was quiet for a second, a little surprised by how strong Riley's skinny tail was. She noticed the look on Riley's face and felt her tail start to slither back towards Daphne's rump, so she quickly asked. "What was the question?"

"What's up with you?" Riley asked.

"I'm… just thinking about stuff." Daphne replied as she unwrapped Riley's tail from her waist and laid down next to her lovers.

"What kind of stuff?" Katie inquired.

"Well… I just… when I agreed to do this… I never thought it would go anywhere. And if it did… I always figured it would be separate… like… I would be one girlfriend, and you guys would be another. I never imagined I'd be laying in bed with three other woman, buck-ass naked, after a night of sex. I guess… I'm just a little surprised to find myself here… and… I'm surprised by how much I like it." Daphne replied.

"There's nothing wrong with liking being part of the group. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Katie is just as much in love with Fleur as she is with me. And I'm okay with that. I never intended to force you into anything… and I guess I wasn't thinking last night when I forced you to come here. But… I'm glad I did… and I'm glad you liked it." Riley said with a warm smile. Daphne smiled back, while Fleur gave a curious look to Katie.

"Is zat true? Are you in love wiz me Katie?" Fleur inquired as she crawled up Katie's body so that the two were face to face.

Katie blushed brightly but managed a nod. Fleur smiled brightly at her nod and proceeded to kiss her deeply in response.

"See… I'm fine with us all being a part of each others lives, and I'm fine with each one of us, falling in love with the others." Riley stated with a warm smile.

"How is it, that you're so perfect?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not perfect." Riley replied with a distant look.

"You're damn close though. You somehow make us all happy. You're insanely powerful. You're beautiful, smart, funny… and loveable as all hell. If you're not perfect, I'd be hard pressed to find someone who is." Katie stated, earning a nod of agreement from Fleur.

"Yeah well… none of that changes the fact that I'm not perfect. Hell… I'm a monster." Riley said with a sigh.

"No you're not. Don't ever think that. Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean you're a monster." Katie stated in a bold tone.

"That's not why I'm a monster." Riley responded.

"Well… you protect the people of this school. You love your friends with all your heart. And you're future goal is to build a paradise for the people you love. I don't see how someone like that could be a monster." Katie argued.

"I agree." Fleur added.

"If someone hurt you Katie. If someone laid their hands on you. I'd tear their fucking arms off and beat them to death with their own lungs. If someone hurt you girls… I would eradicate them from this life. I'd kill them, and then, I'd track down that persons loved ones, and I'd wipe their memories of them. I'd erase them from this world." Riley stated, giving them all a focused look.

"Zat doesn't make you a monster. To protect the one's you love. You may kill people… but you don't enjoy it." Fleur countered.

"That's where you're wrong. If someone hurt you. I'd take a sadistic pleasure in murdering them slowly. That bastard, Yurik. I hunted him down, and I tortured him to death. I did things to him, that would make you vomit. And you know what? I fucking enjoyed it. So many of our friends think that I'm some knight in shining armor, that only kills when she must, and when I do, I never enjoy it. But they're wrong. I do enjoy it when I kill my enemies. Because I know, that means they can't bother me anymore. If someone fucks with me… I'll kill them. Simple as that." Riley stated with a cold distance to her voice.

The other girls were quiet at hearing that. None of them really knew how to respond. It didn't make them love her any less, as they were all aware of Riley's violent tendencies, however she had always been a hero in their eyes, and to hear from her own mouth that she wasn't was a little unnerving.

The girls all sat in silence for something like ten minutes, none of them really knew how to continue that conversation. It was Katie whom finally decided to just stop talking about it all together, and switch topics.

"Hey ladies… what are we going to do about kids?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked in reply.

"Looking to start a family Katie?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

"No… not yet at least, but… I… well… since we're all sort of together, we should talk about what we plan on doing. I mean, I'd like to know what your thoughts on it are?" Katie explained.

"I'd be ready to start a family in a few years. Sometime after I found a good job, and got settled." Fleur replied thoughtfully.

"Same… I want to focus on getting myself into a stable position before having any children." Daphne agreed.

"Well… how do we plan on doing it? I mean… I know there are ways to do it. But… I mean, what would be the preferred method?" Katie inquired curiously.

"Zere are many methods for us to conceive. I know of a few rituals zat would guarantee a pregnancy. However we could also go wiz ze less sure fire approaches to keep ze surprise in it." Fleur informed her.

"What are those methods?" Daphne inquired.

"She could use some sex magic to grow a dick and fuck you senseless with it." Riley replied with a chuckle earning a blush from Katie and Daphne.

"She is not wrong." Fleur confirmed.

"Wow… that's… something to think about." Katie said still blushing, as the image of getting railed by Fleur came crawling into her head.

"Would that actually cause us to conceive? Wouldn't you need to actually have the necessary material to make it work?" Daphne asked, her cheeks were slighty red as her mind whirled with rather perverse thoughts.

"Well, it would use magic, so yes, it would work. If you used the spell as an act of reproduction and not just pleasure." Fleur replied.

"You know since we're on this conversation, I feel I should let you ladies know something." Riley began.

"What is it?" Katie asked, while the other two shot her curious looks.

"Since I'm not human… I don't bread normally anymore. Hell I could ride Fleur's magical cock for days, and I'd never get pregnant." Riley informed them.

"So… you are infertile?" Fleur asked with a hint of sorrow, creeping into her tone.

"No! No. I'm not infertile. I just… I can't breed without wanting too… if that makes sense. If I wanted to… I could get all three of you pregnant… right now, without needing sex of any sort. I'm a being of pure magic. You could fill my womb to the brim with cum and I wouldn't get pregnant, unless I wanted to. If I were to pass my magic into your wombs and fill it with the intent to breed… you would get pregnant. Regardless of whether or not you were fertile. If I fill my magic with the intent to reproduce and I give it another magical source to mix with, it will produce a child. That's all I need to do." Riley explained to them.

"So… with just a thought and a bit of magic, you could get any one of us pregnant?" Daphne inquired trying to make sure she understood.

"Basically yeah. It's part of being a demon. Since, technically I have transcended physical limitations, all I need is magic. It's pretty much the same with all aspects of my being now. I don't need to sleep, or eat, or drink. As long as I have magic, I'm good." Riley confirmed.

"What about getting you pregnant? What if you wanted to carry a child?" Katie asked.

"Same way. All I need is a bit of foreign magic, and then I can place it in my womb and mix it with my magic along with the intent to breed, and I'd get pregnant." Riley answered.

"Well… wow. That's something to think about. I mean… whenever we're ready. We could just… start a family, no issues… that's kinda weird." Katie said aloud, much to the agreement of Fleur and Daphne whom both looked thoughtful at this new revelation.

They were all quiet for a few moments, before Katie jokingly added, "Be careful not to piss Riley off ladies. Otherwise she'll walk by, slap you on the ass, and make you fat for nine months."

"Wouldn't take that long." Riley stated.

"Really?" Daphne asked with a bit of surprise.

"The resulting child would be a half demon, and would grow quickly. I have no clue how long it would take, but I doubt it would be nine months." Riley explained, earning nods of understanding from her lovers.

"I didn't think a night of sex would leave me with so much to think about." Katie noted once again getting nods from the others.

"Bah… we've got plenty of time to worry about that later. Anyway… I need to get up now. The first challenge of the mixed tournament is today, and I need to prepare." Riley stated, earning groans of annoyance from her lovers as she shot out of bed.

"Try not to spend all day in there. I would really like you gals there to cheer me on." Riley said with a smile as she finally transformed back into her younger self and threw on her clothes. She didn't wait for her lovers response as she assumed they would spend another hour or so, trying to crawl out of bed.

**-Later-**

The day itself was full of excitement. Everyone was hyped up for the first round of the mixed tournament. They were told it was a test of communications, so all of the participants assumed that it would be some sort of test where they would be required to efficiently give and receive commands. Each team had one ninja and one witch or wizard, so there was quite the variety of different communication methods. Though something confused Riley about the tournament and that was that it allowed the younger students to participate. Maybe not firsties or second years, but Riley was a fourth year, and yet she was still participating.

The students and shinobi were happy to have another part of the tournament occur as it would finally get their minds off of the first round of the triwizard tournament. Riley still received terrified looks, and looks of reverence from the students. It also seems that someone had somehow heard that Riley had become a demon slayer, and had killed Sebastian Yurik, Riley assumed someone's parent worked in the ministry and somehow overheard.

The rumor that Riley had killed a man, put a lot of the students on edge. While Most of the students were quite happy to know the evil monster whom had murdered innocent people to summon demons, was gone… it was still unnerving to know that a student was the one to kill him.

After an investigation, the Aurors were able to determine whom the young girl was whom was found in the armor of the demon that the Fourth Hokage and Raikage had killed. Turns out she was a witch whom went to school in Germany. The German ministry was utterly appalled and from what Riley had heard through the grapevine, they had begun a large-scale sweep of their own country to try and weed out any other demon summoners.

A few of Riley's friends and even a teacher or two took notice of the glow that accompanied Riley as she went about her day. It was the glow of a young woman whom had just taken the next step in her relationship, and when they noticed the same glow in Katie, Daphne and Fleur, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. While Katie and Riley just pretended not to notice, Fleur wore a proud smile on her face. Daphne meanwhile was trying her hardest to remain dignified, though she currently walked kind of funny. Probably a result of her virgin pussy receiving a workout from all three of her lovers the night prior.

Daphne was able to keep most people away with her normal cold and aloof attitude, however Tracy saw right through her facade and accentuated Daphne's embarrassment by giving her firm slaps on the ass whenever she walked by. That of course led to Daphne hexing Tracy a few times with different kinds of embarrassing hexes, the most embarrassing being that she spent almost an hour with one of her boobs five times the size of the other one. It was funny since Tracy had a descent figure, her breasts sat at a b-cup, though for an hour her right breast sat at a DD-Cup. Tracy wore it as a badge of honor, and even merrily ran up to Cedric to show him what had happened. Which in turn caused the Hufflepuff to fall to the floor laughing his ass off. It wasn't until professor Sinistra noticed, that she pulled Tracy aside and fixed her up. Tracy wasn't bothered by it at all, in fact, Riley assumed that the cheerful Slytherin might have been drunk, since she still continued to toy with Daphne even after being hexed multiple times.

It was right about now, as all the participants for the mixed tournament were gathering that Riley realized that she and Gaia, hadn't come up with any means of communication. In fact, Riley had simply spent the last few weeks annoying the Ichibi, to no end.

Riley had spied on the others, and was quite impressed with the many different means of communication they had devised. Some created their own languages in handsigns. Some created special runes that would allow them to talk, some even went as far as learning to communicate with just eye movements. There were some fucking dedicated people here.

Of course, for them at least… it was all for naught. Riley had been right about the test being not what anyone had suspected. Didn't really change the fact that she and Gaia were still screwed, but it was funny to see how everyone else was, to a lesser extent, screwed as well.

It didn't shock Riley in the least to hear that this test had been made by the Fourth Hokage and Dumbledore. When they were told that it was a test of 'communication' they had all assumed that they'd be required to come up with unique methods of conveying information to each other. It made sense in all of their minds. However that was not the case. When they said communication, they meant how well the two partners communicated, before the test… not during.

What the first test was, much to the amusement of the other students whom didn't watch, but were informed of it's goings on's, was a written test to answer questions about their partner.

They were all put in one big room, where they were split from their partners. To ensure they couldn't cheat, a box appeared around each person, so that they couldn't be seen by others. They took two tests. One was to answer questions about themselves. It was like a hundred questions like favorite color, likes, dislikes, hell even the persons name was one of the questions. Then they took a second test, and the purpose of that one was to answer the same questions about their partners.

Riley could almost hear Dumbledore and Minato cackling in her mind, at how well they had fooled the participants. In retrospect Riley should have seen this coming, since the mixed tournament was obviously a way to increase camaraderie between the shinobi, witches, and wizards. Still the looks on so many of the participants faces at hearing it was a test on how well they got to know each other, was quite amusing, at least for Riley. Still didn't change the fact that she and Gaia were fucked as they knew precisely dick about one another… though still, funny.

It was a little while later when they had received their tests back after finishing them. Surprisingly the highest scoring group was Neville and Rock Lee. The two had become good friends since they started working together, and were both rather open and honest with each other. Riley also took notice of the fact that Neville was getting a lot more physically defined. If she had to guess, the two boys exercised a lot while coming up with their methods of communication and by extension learning a lot about each other.

All of the rest of Riley's friends scored alright, as they had learned some about their partners while Riley and Gaia predictably scored like shit.

Where Gaia just didn't answer the questions she didn't know the answer to, Riley just filled in random bullshit which lead to her current predicament of running from Gaia, whom had read Riley's answers for her which were quite lewd in nature, and was now determined to murder her.

"Gaia! Why are you so mad?" Riley shouted as she dodged more sand that was racing after her.

"You. Are. Dead. Uchiwa!" Gaia hissed as she raised her hand, and sent more sand racing after the slippery demon. Right now Gaia was too pissed off and embarrassed to listen to the Ichibi that was screaming at her to stop attacking Riley and run like hell.

"Hey… I answered truthfully. How was I supposed to know your favorite hobby wasn't getting railed with a strap-on while your partner sings I'm a Yankee, Doodle, Dandy." Riley replied as she jumped away from a large hand made out of sand that tried to crush her.

"Get back here and die!" Gaia growled as she continued to give chase.

Meanwhile Kankuro, Temari and Baki watched with wide eyes, as Riley danced away, and dodged Gaia's attacks with a smile on her face. She didn't even seem bothered by the raging Jinchuuriki that was trying to kill her.

Riley eventually just **Shunshined** away leaving the fuming Jinchuriki behind.

- **Later** -

"So what was the next task about?" Riley asked as she sat next to her friends in the library.

"You weren't listening when they told us?" Hermione scolded.

"Nope. To busy running from my pissed off partner." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Well… we were told out next challenge would be in a month, just after the second round of the Chuunin exams, and it would be a test of balance." Hermione answered.

"Balance? What do you suppose that means?" Ginny asked aloud.

"Meh… either literal balance, or like a balance of teamwork. Some shit like that. The mixed tournament is all about coming together and working as a team. It's less of a challenge and more of a riddle, that you and your partner need to solve, and through solving it, form a bond. Speaking of which, good job winning the first round Neville." Riley finished giving the Hufflepuff a grin.

"Thanks… can't wait for the next test." Neville replied with a proud smile.

"Speaking of good jobs, how was last night Riley? Daphne seems a little worse for wear." Tracy inquired with a giggle, before diving out of her chair to avoid a hex from Daphne.

"What did you do last night?" Blaise inquired, which caused all of the others to look over at Riley whom was grinning at Katie and Daphne.

Both girls blushed but remained silent all the while Riley's smile grew as she stood and started to walk away. She made sure to pass Daphne and Katie, giving both a kiss on the cheek as she went by.

This left a few of her friends confused, though some picked up on the message and blushed.

"I don't get it." Crabbe said with a scratch of his head.

"They had hot steamy sex last night." Luna stated as she read the newest addition of the Quibbler.

"You don't sound bothered by that." Pansy noted.

"Why should I be?" Luna asked without glancing up from her paper.

"Well… I just figured with you and Riley dating they'd include you in their… orgy." Pansy shot an amused look over at Katie and Daphne whom were both blushing brightly and trying to vanish into their own robes.

"Riley and I only started dating a week ago. We aren't at that level yet to where we'd start having sex. Maybe in a few months. Besides… I think I need some time to prepare myself, otherwise I'll end up walking around like Daphne." Luna replied with a smile, earning a glare from the blonde Slytherin.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley returned to **Kamui** , her **Kamui** took the form of a massive forest set in a valley between four monstrous mountains, that were taller then any on earth.

She found a great deal of the forest, burned to ash, and there were blazing inferno's raging in the distance. She glanced around for a few moments, admiring the destruction, before spotting her Grandfather, Kurama and Deimos.

Riley began walking towards them and took note of their injuries. Kurama was still in his twenty foot form and looked like shit. Three of his tails were black and burned down to the bone, one of his ears looked to have been torn off at the halfway mark, and he had various burns and scratches all over his body, the most notable of which was a large gash over his eye. Luckily for the giant fox, he was immortal and all of his injuries would regenerate.

Deimos looked tired and laid sprawled out in the clearing. Riley could see several massive wounds on the great dragon, and it's breathing was ragged and heavy. She also spotted a great number of weapons embedded in it's body, most likely, courtesy of her grandfather. Again since the dragon was her familiar, it was bound to her, and therefore unkillable. It's injuries were already healing, and it would be better then ever in a short while.

Her grandfather, looked to be in a similar state. He was busy healing a large gash on his leg, and he sported a multitude of cuts, scratches, burn marks, and bruises. Though just like the other two, he was in no danger of dying. Since technically he was a summon, and summons couldn't be killed unless their souls were removed from their temple.

See what most people were unaware of about summons, was that they were spirit creatures that couldn't die, while they remained in their temples, which were in reality pocket dimensions, that connected to the earth. It's why a person couldn't find their temples through normal means, you had to locate the access way and gain entrance. These spirits couldn't die while connected to the temple, however they also couldn't leave. That's where the contracts came into place. By signing a contract and becoming a summoner, a summon spirit was giving you permission to summon it's spirit away from it's temple. This allowed the spirit freedom, but also put it in danger of being killed, since it was no longer in it's temple. This was why so many summons were finicky about who they let summon them. They didn't like people whom would throw their lives away in needless battle and tended to lean towards those that only summoned them for purposes that the summons themselves agreed with.

Even without being immortal, all three of them were technically summons, and thus connected to her body as a temple. And **Kamui** was a part of her, in fact Kurama hypothesized that **Kamui** was a dimension hidden within her eyes, and her eyes themselves acted as a doorway, so technically, none of them could die while in **Kamui** since they hadn't technically left their temple.

"You all look like shit. Have fun?" Riley asked as she got closer.

" **I should be asking you that."** Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"Do not answer that!" Madara growled, earning a laugh from Kurama.

"So… how was the spar?" Riley inquired.

"Intense. I can say for sure that Deimos' combat abilities are immense. He will serve you well." Madara replied.

"Good to hear. How about you two? How are you doing?" Riley said with a nod.

" **I'm back up to one tails worth of chakra. With the size of my core now, it would take me about fifty years to fully regenerate my reserves so keep up the work and keep feeding me cores."** Kurama replied.

"Cool. And you?" Riley inquired, looking at Madara.

"I don't possess my **Rinnegan** anymore, though that's to be expected. I only awakened it after my wife and son died, so it will probably take me a while to reactivate it. Otherwise, I posses all of my powers, and I still have my **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**." Madara replied.

"Hm… well that's interesting. So how long do you think it will take you to reactivate your **Rinnegan**?" Riley inquired.

"A while. I have no clue how long it'll take to activate on it's own." Madara replied.

" **What if you reclaimed your old eyes?** " Kurama asked.

"I thought I already had your eyes?" Riley stated.

"You have my **Eternal Mangekyou** from the eyes Izuna gave me. However I did give my original eyes to that Uzumaki kid, that then grew into the **Rinnegan** when his family was murdered. Maybe I will reclaim them." Madara mused.

"So… how long until you guys are up and ready for some training?" Riley asked.

"Give me about an hour and I'll be ready. Speaking of which, how long have we been in here?' Madara inquired.

"About sixteen hours." Riley replied.

"Hm.." was Madara's reply.

"Well… while I wait for you three to heal. Why don't we talk about our new training regiment?" Riley asked.

" **I agree, with Kamui and your new Demonic abilities, we'll need to come up with a fitting training schedule to keep you in top form."** Kurama added.

Madara simply smirked. It didn't bother him in the least, that he had to keep working. He'd spent decades trapped in his son and granddaughter's bodies doing nothing. Now that he had a body again, and could actually do things, he felt like his energy stores where infinite. So with that thought in mind, him, Riley and Kurama began to plan how to most effectively utilize **Kamui** in their new training regiment, as well as expanding on Riley's already immense powers.

- **Meanwhile** -

In a dark corner of the forbidden forest, stood two people. One a white haired young man, with glasses, and the other an older man, with long black hair, pale white skin and snake like yellow eyes.

"Thank you for coming so quickly my lord. This couldn't wait." The young man stated.

"It must be urgent for you to call on me like this. You're usually more maintained Kabuto. Something quite interesting must have happened?" The pale skinned man stated with a chuckle.

"My Lord. I wont mince words. The eldest daughter of the fourth Hokage is here. And she possesses the **Rinnegan**." Kabuto stated in a serious tone.

"What? Are you sure about that?" The Pale man replied with surprise.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. I believe she possesses a modified version of the **Rinnegan**. It looks the same as the one you described to me, however while it's the same color and same shape, it possesses nine tomoe in it as well. Three on each of the innermost rings." Kabuto explained to the now identified snake Sannin.

"Hmm. That's new. I want you to keep a close eye on this girl for me Kabuto. For now, the Uchiha is still our main goal, however, I want more info on her. Perhaps we can obtain her eyes in the future." Orochimaru ordered after a moment of thought.

Kabuto nodded and **Shunshined** away, leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts. " _A more advanced for_ _m_ _of the **Rinnegan** , hmm? Looks like you'll have some competition Pain."_

- **Meanwhile** -

In a cave in the elemental nations. Nine holographic figures stood on the fingers of a giant demonic statue.

"So boss… what's with the meeting? You never have us meet up like this." A blonde haired man stated.

"Yeah, what's up? I could be out sacrificing someone right now." Came the irritated question of a man with sleeked back, white hair.

"Hidan. Shut up!" Said a dark and ominous voice.

"Eh, Go Fuck yourself, Kakuzu!" Hidan replied.

"Enough!" Came the growl of their leader, which silenced them both. Everyone present turned to look upon the image of a man with spiky hair, and ripple pattern eyes.

"I've called this meeting for a very important reason. I've just learned from my shinobi in the chuunin exams that the Jinchuriki that houses the nine tail's soul, has been located. As some of you know, she fell off the grid a handful of years ago. Now that she's been found, I want to begin gathering information about her and the surrounding area. Zetsu, begin gathering info on the girl. I want to know how she managed to stay hidden for so long. Meanwhile. Hiruko, Kisame. Make your way to Britain. I want the Nine tails spirit captured by within a years time. Get to Britain, scout the area, and come up with a plan of attack. Otherwise, the rest of you are free to go about your various duties. Once we have the foxes soul, capturing it's power will be easy, and we can begin hunting the rest of the Jinchuriki as well." Their leader ordered them.

"Britain's a long walk Hiruko. Best get started." Kisame Hoshigaki stated with a grin.

"Indeed. Let's depart with haste." Hiruko agreed, and with that all of the images faded.

" _Well… I'd best go let Lady Riley know that the Akatsuki have begun their hunt for her."_ White Zetsu thought to himself as he began his trek towards Britain. Meanwhile, Black Zetsu was quiet. In his mind he was busy coming up with a plan. Riley was powerful… perhaps powerful enough to stop the Eye of the moon plan. If she was allowed to grow to her full power, he didn't know if even Kaguya could stop her. Black Zetsu would need to do something about Riley, and soon. Otherwise his plan was going to be ruined.

- **To Be Continued** -


	29. Evil's True Birth

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 29

"Please God!" A man screamed but he was quickly silenced as a long thin appendage speared his skull.

"THOMAS!" An older man screamed as he and two others raised their handguns and fired wildly at the cloaked figured that now stood over their dead friend.

The men fired frantically, unloading their clips at the figure. However, none of their shots struck home. The figure almost seemed to shift through the air away from their bullets. Back and forth it moved as it slowly walked towards them. The figure kept vanishing, right as they shot at it, always appearing a few feet to the left or right, just far enough to avoid their bullets.

The three men, began to scream in terror and the cloaked figure was within arms reach of them. They all dove back away from the advancing nightmare. One, the older man whom had screamed earlier was not fast enough, and was speared through the leg by what could only be a tail, that emerged from beneath the black cloak that the monster wore.

The older man screamed in agony as he was wrenched back and into the air, right towards the cloaked figure. The two other men watched in horror as the monster's hand exploded into a ball of lightning. With a single wave of it's arm, it's lightning covered hand sliced the old man in half as he flew by. Bisecting him at the stomach and causing blood and organs to shower down all over the place.

Just then two more men burst into the room, one armed with a shotgun. He raised the weapon, and aimed down the sight, before firing off. Again the cloaked figure glided out of the way of the shot. The man pumped the shotgun and prepared to fire again, though before he could, the figure disappeared in a blur of motion.

Before the gunman could even register what had happened, he felt the shotgun wrench from his hands, and then felt the end of the barrel at his chin. Before he could even think of any sort of response his life was ended with a buckshot that tore off his face and scattered most of his brains into the air.

"Fuck!" The second man whom had busted into the room, shouted as he watched the cloaked figure wrench the shotgun from his friend's hand and blow his brains out with it.

The Cloaked figure did not cease it's attack, not for even for a moment. It quickly dropped the firearm and turned towards the two men whom it was after originally. Seeing his opening, the second man whom had entered with the shotgun wielding man, raised his weapon and leveled it at the cloaked figure.

Before he could fire however the monster's tail whipped out from beneath it's cloak and sliced the mans hands off. He fell to the ground screaming in agony as the creature dashed towards the two remaining men. Moving at impossible speeds it appeared between the two men.

With a spin, the figure drove it's clawed hand into one mans gut, while it spin kicked the legs out from under the second man. Before he could even hit the ground, the figure tore it's bloody, clawed, hand loose from the first man's gut and drove it down into the second mans chest, slicing through his heart and killing him instantly.

Without missing a beat the cloaked figure turned and stepped towards the first man, whom was now on the ground screaming in agony as he tried in vain, to hold his intestines inside of himself. Without ceremony, the cloaked figure raised a foot and brought it down on the man's skull, crushing it like a grape, and leaving nothing but bones, blood, and gray matter.

The cloaked figure stared down at it's handy work, almost as if admiring it, like some sort of macabre art show. It then turned towards the last man in the room, the one who was now missing his hands. He was also on the ground screaming in pain, and quickly slipping into shock from the blood loss. The cloaked figure walked past him, only getting a few feet by, when it's tail whipped in a downward arching motion and stabbed the man in the skull, ending his life.

The figure started to walk towards the door that the two men had come in through but stopped a few feet away. It raised it's hand and drew in the souls of all of the dead men in the room. With that done, it walked through the doorway, only to come across the sight of nearly twenty more men, all armed with shotguns and pistols.

The figure had just stepped into a large garage, which had a few vans, along with large crates sitting in it. The twenty or so individuals were placed all over the room. Some stood on the ground level, some were up on boxes or even on top of the vehicles.

Sitting on some nearby tables at the back of the garage were many bags filled with white powder, that looked ready to be loaded into the vans and set off towards the outside world.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" One of the men screamed.

The figure was silent for a few moments, almost as if contemplating the question. It took a couple of seconds but the men began to hear light laughter coming from the figure.

The sound of the light giggling unnerved all of them. They had all heard what had happened in the other room, and the guys they sent to help, didn't come back.

Slowly, the cloaked figure began to raise it's hands, as it did, the shadow that clouded it's face faded, revealing to the men, a feminine jawline. However, there was something wrong with this person's face. At the corners of their mouth was a line that ran farther up their face, towards their ears. It was thin, just big enough to be noticed. It looked almost like a scar, but it was far too smooth to have been an actual injury, hell to their knowledge it could have been a tattoo of some sort. However it still unnerved them, since it gave this womanly face, a kind of permanent grin to it.

They all stared in fear as the figure smiled at them, and spoke for the first time.

"I… am an angel, and I'm here, to guide you to your rightful resting place." The figure which could now be identified as a woman, spoke in a gentle tone that was almost soothing.

And with that, she chuckled and opened her mouth. The lines on either side of her face, were in fact a continuation of her mouth, and when her jaw opened, it revealed a mouth filled with pointy, razor sharp teeth that stretched up to her ears. Every man in the room started screaming at the sight and with a hiss from the monster, every light in the room burst, causing the room to go pitch black… and then the massacre began.

For thirty long seconds the room was lit up with gunfire. It was filled with the deafening sound of over a dozen firearms discharging at once. Each second dragged out as flashes of the monster could be seen as it tore through the room, shredding the drug dealers and spraying gallons of blood across every portion of the room. There was a shift that occurred as the slaughter was carried out. At first, only gunshots could be heard. But then, after a few moments, the screams of agony and pain overpowered even that.

After thirty seconds had passed the room became as silent as a tomb.

A couple of silent moments passed as one man stood cowering in place at what he'd seen. He opened his eyes to find a pair of eyes staring back at him, no more then ten inches from his face.

"Pl- Please…. I don't wanna die." The man begged as he fell backwards and tried to crawl away in fear.

"You wont. You're one of the innocent. You're not one of them. You're a cop. Just a man trying to stop the bad guys. They'll never believe you. They'll probably fire you, maybe even jail you. But they wont find anything… you'll be free soon. You wont suffer… I promise." The figure behind those godly purple eyes stated in a kind and sympathetic voice.

The man stared at the eyes for a moment, before he felt a weight overcome him, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and his vision immediately began to cloud over. It took only a moment but soon he was in a peaceful sleep.

The cloaked figure stood over the sleeping undercover cop, staring down at him with sad eyes.

"I promised you would not suffer… I meant it… may your life be filled with luck… and love." The figure stated as a white glow emerged from it's hand. The light drifted down into the man's body, and sunk into it, disappearing from sight.

With a kind smile the figure vanished in a swirl of blood. A few moments later the garage doors swung open and police stormed in. They were greeted to the sight of a bloody massacre, the bodies of the dead lay scattered across the room. They were sliced to pieces, shot, stabbed, bones were broken, heads were missing. The sight was the most gruesome scene any of them had ever seen. These men had been torn to pieces and their bodies were discarded like trash. And in the center of it all, was a single man, sleeping calmly and peacefully.

The officers collected themselves and gathered their sleeping comrade, they had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure slowly strolled down a street a couple of blocks away, a few moments passed before several dozen other cloaked figures appeared around her. Each offered a nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The memories of a successful night of carnage, filled her mind as she continued to casually stroll down the street.

" **I think you broke your record, Riley."** Came the dark voice of Kurama.

" _Never an end to scumbags in the world."_ The now identified Riley, replied.

" **You calling it a night?"** Kurama inquired.

" _Chuunin exams start tomorrow. Plus… I've got some pretty ladies I need to get back to. Feels like I haven't seen them in forever."_ Riley answered as she began to disappear into a black hole that formed from her eye.

The harvesting of souls and the hunt for darkness, was going well. This night, Riley had put down nearly a hundred rapists, murderers, corrupt business men, corrupt cops, pedophiles, drug dealers, and any other member of the criminal underworld, you could think of. Riley put them all down with extreme prejudice and made sure that their deaths would leave a very lasting impact on the world at large. With each violent end to those who sought to bring chaos into the world, Riley was sending a message. 'if you seek to do evil, then your death will be painful and messy.'

Ever since she discovered **Kamui** , Madara and Kurama had been training Riley into the ground. The training schedule that Kurama came up with was un-fucking-believable. He had her condense time so that a week in **Kamui** was only an hour on the outside, and then she would train multiple hours a day. In fact, she spent nearly ten hours a day in **Kamui** , which equaled out to about ten weeks of training. At first Riley was sure she would burn out, as that training regiment was insane. However she quickly realized why Kurama had set it up that way. It was after the first week of training in **Kamui** that Riley realized that her concept of time had been altered.

At first Riley thought that the week in **Kamui** would drag on, she was surprised however when, before she knew it, Kurama was telling her it was time for her to return to the real world for an hour and relax.

Riley quickly came to the conclusion that as a human being, every second mattered, and when we do things, we almost always feel the passage of time. As a demon however, Riley was immortal. The passage of time meant nothing to a demon. Riley's theory was proven correct over then next couple of training sessions in **Kamui**. They flew by, even though Riley had spent a week training. 168 hours just soared by, and before she knew it, she was back in the real world.

The training itself was gruesome. The first time she got her ass handed to her by Madara, was probably the most humiliating moment of her life. She didn't lose because she got cocky, and it wasn't for a lack of skill. It was the lack of experience. Riley had the power to fight a kage. She had the abilities and the skills to do it… but experience still mattered, and without it, she was just a child playing with a very big bomb.

Now that he had a physical body, Riley came to understand why everyone feared her grandfather. The man was a fucking beast. His assaults were relentless, his speed immense, his strength grand. He was nearly unstoppable on the battlefield.

Though it was through her defeats at his hand, that she realized just how much farther she could go. She had always thought that she kept herself in check, that she didn't let vanity or pride influence her decisions in combat, but Madara showed her the truth of things. She was powerful, more powerful then even him, but she was complaisant. She assumed herself untouchable and he was therefore easily able to exploit her surprise when he laid into her with fury.

As he had always been, Madara was a cruel teacher, however, Riley would have it no other way. Her pride demanded that she improve after each failure, and Madara and Kurama used that to help train her. Madara knew exactly how to apply his immense power, to shatter her defenses, he knew how tear through her shields and bring her down to his level. He knew how to anger her, with threats towards her friends and mates.

But as she always had, Riley improved. She grew, with each passing moment. Every failure was a spark, that reignited her drive to improve. With the many hours in **Kamui** , her skills were rapidly growing. In three days time she had over thirty weeks worth of training, and she was still going.

Her stamina, and her needs were all tied into magic now. She didn't need to rest, she didn't need to eat, or drink… she only needed magic in order to survive, and because of that, she had no reason to leave **Kamui** , for each individual week.

Along with the constant ass kickings from Madara, Riley's other skills were growing. There was so much to being a demon, that Riley didn't know or understand. Every hour she spent growing her skills and learning more about what it meant to be a demon. One of the biggest things Kurama tried to hammer into her head was that demons all had a unique ability that was similar to the sages **Creation of All Things** Technique. A demon could make any sort of object out of it's magic, and that object would remain as long as the demon fueled it with magic. The Sage's technique was superior in that what it created was permanent, however this was still an ability that all demons had, and it would be wise for her to learn it.

She also learned several unique abilities, that more powerful demons could do. As she grew in power so did her command over the natural order of things. Kurama explained to her that nature and the so called harmony of the universe was a creation of life, and light, and in retaliation for these natural creations, darkness and evil usurped some control over these natural aspects. He explained that he by his mere presence, caused bad luck for all those around him, to whom he had negative feelings towards. It was why accidents tended to happen quite often around powerful demons. He explained to Riley that at her level, she held power over a few aspects of creation, like luck.

Basically, she could infuse someone with positive or negative energies that would affect the world around them, and manifest as either good or bad luck. Like she had done with the undercover cop earlier that night. The poor guy had no idea she was going to be there that night, and he was just trying to protect people from those drug dealers. Therefore Riley had blessed him with a long life full of luck. Now it's not like he wouldn't ever have a problem again, but in a general sense, he would have a positive life from this moment forward. Her gift to someone whom was in the wrong place at the right time.

With each passing day, Riley felt the traces of her humanity slip further and further away. She was often surprised when she would think of something in an abstract way, that she had never thought like before. Her human rationality and reasoning were gone. Her instincts had changed. They were keener then ever before. There was nothing any human being could hide from her eyes and her senses. Whenever she met someone, she could instantly detect their aura. Whether they were light or dark, good or evil. She could tell instantly if a person was a threat or not.

Her devotion to her mates had also increased as well. She found herself watching them, always watching them to keep them safe. She had even placed seals on their bodies to track them if need be, not that they knew that.

Riley had also fine tuned her demonic form. She had made a few adjustments to increase her combat abilities or fear factor. Like the wide mouth lined with jagged razor sharp teeth. Her tail now had a split on the end of it, while it remained pointy if she wanted it to, the end of her tail could untwist into five small tendrils that acted like tentaclly fingers. Each one was nearly twice as long as an average human finger, and could be used to grab things. With this new addition, Riley's field of movement increased dramatically, as she could now use her tail to grab things and push or pull herself away from objects. It gave her a degree of control in the air, that she would otherwise not posses.

She was just now beginning to learn how to fly with her Rinnegan. It was not easy, and required an immense amount of focus and control. She had also stumbled upon another of **Kamui** 's abilities. She learned that she could teleport things to **Kamui** just by looking at them if she focused enough.

She also began work on another aspect of her being to increase her power even more. She had finally created an infinite storage seal that was tied into her core. This seal was tied into a rune that gathered natural energy and stored it into the seal. With it Riley began to learn how to be a sage. Mixing natural energy with her unusual Youki, created a type of magic more potent then Kurama had ever seen. He taught her how to be a fox sage, and that's where her ability to read people so well came from. The more she trained to be a fox sage, the more she developed an ability just like Kurama's negative emotion sensing. Her's, however was very unfocused and she couldn't use it to hunt people, just emotions, like if she wanted to find evil people, she could do it easily. Luckily her **Rinnegan** could follow and tract people's magic for miles, and even sense them at great distances if she had met them before.

To any normal person… Riley was a god. Her power was unbelievable, and it continued to grow with each passing day. And with each day, Riley continued to hone it to a razors edge. She never allowed it to slip out of control, she drilled her control exercises for hours every time she entered **Kamui**.

She had asked Kurama once or twice if he had ever heard of another demon with her kind of status. One with the power of an archdemon but the control of an archdevil. He said that while he was sure there were demons out there that were just like her, he doubted there were many, and he hadn't ever heard of any before.

Regardless, Riley knew that she was unique. As her power grew so did the affect she had on the natural world. She began to notice that when she was angry or upset, the sky would turn black, and weird things would begin to happen. Hell during one of her fights with Madara in **Kamui** , he pissed her off so much that it started raining ash. Ash just started to fall from the sky and blanket the ground. Riley had tested to see if it would happen in the real world and to her surprise it did. Similar things began to happen whenever she would get really happy, or horny. For happiness it was a gentle breeze, while whenever she was really aroused it would start to rain. It was weird.

Madara hypothesized that since she was mixing her Youki with natural energy she was actually becoming a nature sage, like Hashirama. Whenever the God of the Shinobi was happy or excited the wind would pick up and the plants would bloom. While whenever he was angry, there was a certain stillness to the world, almost like the entirety of nature was holding it's breath. It may not have been true, but it kinda explained why her Youki was having such an effect on the world around her.

Riley's power was monstrous. Kurama had informed her that because of all the time she spent in **Kamui** , she would be growing another tail very soon. Probably by next week, since she would spend another couple dozen weeks in **Kamui** , by then.

Riley had also taken to absorbing one or two cores from each of her raids against the evils of the world. Kurama had taught her how to separate a person's magical core from their soul, and now she was doing in to some of the people she killed. She still gave most to Kurama, but she wanted to start speeding up her magical regeneration. When asked why by Madara, whom was curious since she could go from zero to one hundred in about ten minutes, she simply replied, that ten minutes is a long time in battle, and if there was something that could push her to zero, she wanted there to be as little time between zero and one hundred as possible.

Neither could fault her on that, it was a clever idea, hell it took Kurama roughly six hours to get from zero to one hundred, though he did have a shit ton more magic then she did, so there was that.

One of Riley's main focuses throughout her training was working in her extra appendage into her taijutsu.

The style of Taijutsu Riley used was Madara's version of the **Uchiha Interceptor Style**. He called his style the **Red Crescent Assault Style**. It was based around an all out offensive style, with attacks and counter-attacks interwoven. The main purpose of the style was to take on a shit load of opponents at once. Like the Interceptor style, it required the **Sharingan** in order to use effectively, and it involved moving amongst your enemy and using their own attacks against them. Striking at those who left openings, countering those whom dared to strike out at you, and redirecting any attack that could deal damage to another enemy.

His style was so brutal that part of the deal made with the Senju to form Konohagakure was that Madara couldn't teach more then one person his taijutsu style. Turns out that one person was her. Now that he had a physical body he could help her correct all of the little mistakes she had been making all this time. Tiny things that you actually had to have someone help you adjust in order for your power to grow. Now she was refining her stances, and incorporating her tail into the mix.

It didn't take long before Riley was back in her room. The first thing she noticed upon entering the dark room, was the smell of sex. She glanced over at her bed and grinned at the sight of Fleur and Katie intertwined, sleepy peacefully. The two must have woken up some time after Riley had departed and had a vigorous screwing session, if the smell of sweat was anything to go by.

Riley had to admit, the two of them, interwoven like that, was hot. She kinda wished Daphne would stop being such a prude and join them more often… oh well, she was coming around.

Thinking back over the last few days, Riley had to admit, the Veela's sex drive was insane. It had only been like four days since they first had sex, and Fleur had probably coupled with Riley about thirty times since then. Dragging her into broom closets or showing up right after lessons were finished. It was intense.

Katie joined the two almost every night, and while not as sex crazed as Fleur, she still had a healthy appetite for it, and would join in every night. Daphne was a wildcard. The girls could tell just from looking at her that she wanted to join them, really badly. However she had her appearance to maintain. She didn't want to appear like some sex starved whore, and go begging for it. It made Riley laugh however whenever she noticed Riley and either Fleur or Katie, slip out of a broom closet, and she would pout. Riley found it cute, but she wouldn't do anything about. She figured it would be better for Daphne in the long run to grow out of her Ice Queen mentality around them. That or Daphne would have a mental break and try to sexually assault one of them. Either way, it would be funny to see.

Riley had also managed another date with Luna, and while she kept everything tame and normal, deep down the demoness was excited to get into Luna's panties, and couldn't wait until she finally decided she was ready.

Shaking off the thought, Riley threw off her clothes, and allowed some of her more fearsome Demonic features to fade, while still maintaining her older appearance.

She then went and took a shower, as each of the Slytherin rooms had a private bathroom, and then slipped into bed next to Katie and Fleur. Neither girl stirred and Riley could tell that their lovemaking session had been vigorous, since they were both out like lights.

Anyway, by this time it was about four in the morning so Riley just decided to sleep.

The next day the Chuunin exams commenced. All the participants were eager to prove their metal, and eager to start kicking some ass. This became extra funny, when the first test turned out to be a written exam. The point of the test was information gathering and counter-intelligence, and how well they could do it without getting caught, but their was an added twist. The test was easy for magicals, their purpose wasn't to cheat, it was to avoid getting cheated off of. There were nearly eighty teams from the various ninja villages and about ten teams from the three schools. The ninja had basically no clue how to answer most of the questions as they mostly had to do with magic. The magicals had an easy time with the test, but at the beginning of the test they were all told specifically that if you were caught cheating, or if you were caught getting cheated off of, a certain number of times, then you failed. They also didn't tell those that were getting cheated off of, if they failed until the end.

So it was a humerus sight for Riley and the other Jonin teachers, as Draco, Katie and Theo, had listed Riley as their sensei, and thus she was allowed to be in the Jonin lounge to watch the exams. They were all watching the exam through a wall of glass monitors that showed the inside of the test room from different angles. What she saw made her laugh, all of the shinobi were trying to stay cool and look like they were taking a test while all of the magicals had their heads low, arms spread out over their tests to hide their answers.

The ninja got clever with their cheating, using all kinds of various methods to gather intel from an enemy that knew they were being targeted. Riley had to admit, it was clever, pitting the shinobi against the magical students. It made for an interesting dynamic and the ideas that were used were interesting.

Riley kept a close eye on her three students. She knew they all had the test handled, peace of cake, but she was curious how they would avoid having their answers stolen. The answer for all three turned out to be genjutsu. Theo cast an illusion over his paper to mix up the answers he was writing down, so anyone copying him would place the wrong answers in the wrong spaces. Draco simply placed a subtle double layered illusion over his test that made it appear like he hadn't written anything at all, and was just sitting there, not knowing what to do. Katie just used genjutsu to make her answers appeared jumbled and random, so anyone trying to copy her would just see random gibberish.

"Hm… your students are pretty clever." Kakashi noted.

"I taught them well." Riley replied.

The other Jonin in the room cringed at hearing that. Most were fearful of Riley, and to hear that she had her own team, was even more worrying.

"Meanwhile… wow… Naruko's the only one..." Kakashi muttered with a sigh.

Riley raised an eyebrow as she glanced onto the monitor and spotted her sister quickly filling in answers. Riley knew that Naruko probably already knew all of this stuff by heart, but her teammates were probably screwed.

"So that's Ibiki Morino, the legendary Interrogator?" Riley asked as she looked at the proctor for this test. He was a tall man in an all black trench-coat with a black bandana on his head. His face was severely scarred and he looked quite fearsome.

"I'm surprised you've heard of him." Kakashi noted.

"His name is known in quite a lot of fields. Especially the information and torture fields. He's quite skilled at extracting information out of targets, I'm guessing he'll cut this group in half." Riley said aloud.

"True… so… how far do you think your students will make it?" Kakashi inquired.

"If they can pass this portion of the test… I see them making it to the finals. The first round is always meant to weed out those who just aren't anywhere near ready to be Chuunin. The next few rounds will weed out those who still have some work to do. I believe in them… but I know they still have a lot of lessons to learn. If they manage to learn a few in these exams, then hurray for them." Riley answered.

"Hm… interesting." Kakashi stated, as Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Kakashi, who's your friend?" Asuma inquired, he knew who she was, but it wouldn't do to simply approach her without offering a greeting first.

"Hey guys. This is Riley. Riley this is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Might Guy." Kakashi introduced them all.

Riley gave each one a neutral glance though her eyebrow perked when she noticed the last of the trio. "Might Guy? The Legendary Green Beast of Konohagakure? Practitioner and master of the Leaf's **Strong Fist Style**? It's an honor."

"Hm… so you've heard of me? Hehe." Guy stated with a proud chuckle.

"Indeed. Your exploits in Tiajutsu are famous amongst those with a healthy respect for the deeper aspects of the art. I, myself am a practitioner of the **Red Crescent Assault Style**. If you have the time sometime during the year, I would truly appreciate a taijutsu spar?" Riley replied.

"Your flames of Youth burn brightly young Uchiwa! OF COURCE WE SHALL SPAR!" Guy replied with gusto as he got into his taijutsu stance.

"Um… maybe later on Guy? You know… when you're not in a room filled with people." Kakashi stated with a bemused look on his face.

"Oh, um… Yes! We shall have out match soon. But for now let us watch our youthful students." Guy replied earning a chuckle from Riley.

"You know… that fight against that massive demon was pretty impressive." Asuma noted, as he began fishing for information. He noticed Kakashi give him a look, that told him to proceed with caution.

"Was it? I hadn't really noticed." Riley replied in a bored tone.

"Indeed! It was awe inspiring to see your flames of youth burn away that monster's hide!" Guy stated giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah… defeating a monster like that, all by yourself… it was truly astounding to watch." Kurenai added.

"It wasn't anything really. Past it's size and thick hide, the creature had only a minor amount of power. In terms of magic, it only had about twice as much as a kage. Overall it was a weak opponent, it's only upsides were it's natural size and thick skin." Riley replied matter-of-factually.

"Still… I doubt I would be able to take it on." Kurenai replied,

"You wouldn't have. I can sense your powers lie in genjutsu. Against a monster like that, while easily tricked, you wouldn't be able to pierce it's hide with anything in your arsenal." Riley replied in a neutral tone.

"And how do you know that?" Kurenai inquired, not sounding the least bit offended.

"My eyes can see chakra. Yours is light, and airy. And there isn't a lot of it. You couldn't perform the necessary high level attacks to put the beast down. I'd guess that at best you could utilize maybe two or three A-rank Ninjutsu before running completely out of chakra, and from what you saw, you can understand that you would need something with a lot more kick, then simple A-rank Ninjutsu. Sadly against a beast like that, your illusions would only serve to trick it and keep it off balance, but you wouldn't be able to damage it's mental processes, like you could a human. That kind of demon can't be driven insane, since it doesn't possess higher brain functions." Riley explained earning rather surprised looks from the four surrounding Leaf ninja.

"How do you know so much about that thing?" Asuma asked, only the barest hint of suspicion in his voice.

Riley simply sent him a bored glance before her eyes returned to the monitors that showed the exam room.

All four of them stared at her for a moment, before glancing away as they all suddenly felt uneasy. None of them noticed the cruel smirk on Riley's face as she felt them shift uncomfortably.

- **Meanwhile** -

"What are we going to do about this lord Tsuchikage?" A council member asked.

"This girl is monstrously powerful, and she is too much like Madara for my liking. We need to find a way to get rid of her." Onoki replied as he stroked his beard.

"Perhaps we can target her friends, or perhaps her lovers. Maybe we can lure her into a trap with them?" One of his commanders suggested.

"Whatever we do, we must be weary. If this gets traced back to us in anyway, we'll be in deep shit." A Clan Leader stated with a concerned look.

"Have you given any consideration to Orochimaru's deal, my lord? Perhaps it would be wise to take this chance. If we get ride of the fourth Hokage then we can focus on this new threat, or vice versa." His Jonin Commander inquired.

"hm… that's a good idea. I know he's got Suna and Kumo on board. This could be our chance to kill two birds with one stone. Alright! If this is the path we have chosen, we're going to need to recall our old friends. It looks like we'll need Han and Roshi back in the village. I want Shinobi out searching for them, ASAP!" The Tsuchikage ordered.

"Yes Sir!" An Anbu captain replied as he quickly **Shunshined** out of sight.

"Soon… Soon, all our worries will be past us, and Iwa will reign supreme." Onoki stated to the nods of agreement from his council. None of them noticed the figure in the shadows that was nearly invisible.

It watched with anger, as the foolish mortal's began to plot their attack. It seemed as if Orochimaru was planning something, and it involved Kumo, Suna and now Iwa. Whatever it was, did not bode well for Hogwarts.

Riley simply shook her head at the foolishness of these moronic people. She would just have to show them the error of their ways. For now though she had other things to worry about. And with that, her clone which was under a powerful **Notice-Me-Not** charm, casually strolled out of the chambers, and no one ever noticed.

- **Meanwhile** -

"I don't wish to have to kill your brother. That's why I'm coming to you." Riley stated as she stood before a tall black man with white hair, a white goatee, and dark shades over his eyes.

"You seem so sure you can yo! But how do I know, my bro ain't gonna just throw you down like a ho!? Yo!" The man rapped in reply.

"You know what I am. If he comes for me. If he hurts those I love… I'll kill him. And every single ninja that you call comrade. I may not be able to take you yet… but unlike you… I can't die. So do the smart thing and talk him out of whatever he's got planned." Riley's clone replied in a cold and neutral tone.

"What's stopping me from telling him what you are? Fool! Ya Fool! And what's stoppin' me from reigning down a hurtin' on you for threatnin' the Killer Bee?!" Bee replied, eying the cloaked figure before him intently.

"You can try to tell him. But only those stronger then I can know the truth. You tell him, and he'll instantly forget. You can write in down and no one other then you can read it. And soon… you'll forget too. And then all that will be left is the Ox. By now the two tails and it's Jinchuriki have forgotten my secret. You will too one day. So while you can still know what I am… do yourself a favor and get on my good side. Otherwise… Kumo, The Raikage, everything you love, will vanish in fire. And before I tear your partner out of your head, and devour his soul, you'll know what true pain is. So… do the smart thing. Stop what's going to happen, and save your brother and fellow Jinchuriki. My power will one day eclipse even yours… so pick your fights well… and stay out of my way… I wont offer you another chance." The figure stated as it **Shunshined** away.

Killer Bee stood in silence for a few moments, a look of contemplation on his face. With a sigh he started walking. He needed to talk to A, fuck the council and their desire to finally get rid of Minato, if they took this fight to Britain, that little fuckin' Archdemon would wreck their shit.

- **Meanwhile** -

"We are not having this argument again, Danzo. We are adopting a wait and see approach." Minato growled out.

"And how long will that last? With what she did to the Tsuchikage, we don't have long before she becomes too big of a threat to deal with." Danzo retorted.

"What would you have me do? Kill her?! I won't do that. Right now she's just lost and confused. She's lashing out because she never got the chance to before. But she'll soon tire of it. Narumi never could stay angry… it's just not in her nature. She'll come around, we just have to give her time, and try not to make it worse until then." Minato replied, sounding very sure of himself.

"You truly believe this is just a phase? We have the apprentice of Madara Uchiha, running around out there, with a hate hard on for the hidden leaf and you just think it's a phase? Who, the hell am I talking to right now!?" Danzo snapped in reply.

"What the fuck do you want from me Danzo… you know what, Scratch that. I know what you want. What I don't understand is why you're so gung ho for us to act now. We know precisely dick about her abilities, and aside from the facts that she can use Wood style, and Obito's space time technique. She also has the **Rinnegan** , no wait, she has what might be an advanced version of the **Rinnegan**. Who the hell knows what kind of power she wields, I'm not going to take any action against a threat like that without more info first." Minato argued in reply.

"So you agree, she is a threat?" Danzo inquired.

"The Hokage in me has to say that anyone not of the hidden Leaf is a threat to us. But the Father in me knows this will pass. Narumi will come home… one day. We just have to be patient and not make things worse. I believe a slow and steady approach, is the best way to get her back here." Minato replied.

"Whatever method we go with one thing is for sure… she needs to be returned to the village. With her bloodlines and power the hidden Leaf, would be elevated to a superpower amongst nations." Danzo stated.

"I agree. And on top of that. Her being here, will finally give Naruko the push she needs to conquer the fox's power and become the hero she was destined to be." Minato responded with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Indeed. When she makes it to the finals, her training should be raised to a whole new level. I believe she is ready to ascend to a higher level. You just need to be willing to lay off the childish antics and finally push her to the extreme." Danzo said in a very forward tone.

"I know, Danzo. She's almost ready. Once she is, she'll finally begin learning my special techniques." Minato responded.

"Good to hear. Put some thought into what we've talked about. If the plan is to move slowly, then at the very least, start moving. Because right now… we're doing nothing." Danzo stated before turning and walking out of the office.

Minato simply let out a frustrated sigh before rubbing his temples. He never noticed the figure in the corner, hiding under an invisibility cloak.

Riley's clone simply shook it's head in disappointment and sank into the floor, not caring to remain around the Hokage, longer then she had too.

- **Later that night** -

The real Riley lay in bed with Fleur and Katie cuddled up next to her, she could just barely hear the two girls lightly snoring. Katie's team had passed the first round and Riley had been correct about their numbers being cut in half. the second round of the Chuunin exams was scheduled for a week after Yule holidays, so they had time to spare.

Riley wondered off handedly where Daphne and rolled off to. She had joined them earlier, after Katie practically dragged her into the room and quite literally tore her clothes off, and Riley had remembered being lip locked with the Ice Queen. She had probably rolled onto the floor. One of Daphne's biggest faults, at least in her own eyes, was that she thrashed and sprawled out a lot while she slept. Riley guessed that was one of the reasons she didn't want to join them every night, she didn't want them to know she was such a restless sleeper.

Extending her senses, Riley felt Daphne's presence off to the right. She was correct, Daphne had rolled out of bed. With a smirk Riley became intangible and slid through her lovers. She quietly stepped around the bed and scooped Daphne off the floor. She quickly lay the nude Slytherin in the center of the bed between Katie and Fleur, so she wouldn't roll off. Once she was settled Riley was about to rejoin them, when she felt an immensely ominous presence moving towards Britain. She quickly disappeared into **Kamui** and prepared to go hunting. She knew with the warning from Zetsu she had received two days ago, whom it was and she prepared for what might be her greatest battle yet.

**-Elsewhere, fifty minutes later-**

"I like these channels. They remind me of Kiri." Kisame Hoshigaki, stated offhandedly. As he and Hiruko drifted quietly threw the English channel.

"This fog is dense. It feels… unnatural." Hiruko commented.

"Now that you mention it..." Kisame began to reply with a wicked grin, but he wasn't able to finish as the two men jumped from their boat right as a dragon made of water burst from beneath it, splitting it in half.

"Seems we've been discovered." Hiruko noted, earning a chuckle from Kisame whom drew Samehada.

"You two were foolish to think I would just let you walk into my territory." The two men heard someone say as none other then their target came walking out of the mist.

They were all currently standing on the water in the middle of the English channel, it was late, and their was no moon light, so in the darkness of the mist, visibility was low.

"Well would you look at that? Our prize came all the way out here to greet us. How thoughtful." Kisame stated with a chuckle.

"Narumi Namikaze. You are to come with us." Hiruko stated as he raised his hand to launch an attack. He stopped however when another figure strode out of the mist. This one was taller, and wore a long black cloak. While his face was hidden by the shadow of his cloak, his eyes were not and in the darkness of the night, the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** , was easily visible.

"She wont be going anywhere. You two however, will be going to the bottom of the ocean." The figure stated.

Kisame's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the voice from behind that cloak.

"This is so bad… Hiruko, we need to retreat." Kisame hissed.

"Why?" Hiruko inquired.

"That's… Madara." Kisame stated, earning a shocked look from Hiruko.

"Seems he knows you grandfather." Riley commented.

"It's no matter. He's after my granddaughter. His life is forfeit." Madara replied darkly.

"True." Riley agreed as she whistled sharply.

Hiruko and Kisame both heard something whoosh through the air above them, and then slam into the water's surface behind them. Both glanced back into the mist, and felt a dark demonic presence approach.

It took a single moment before a massive shadow stepped forth from the darkness. Both men could only stare in shock as they witnessed the massive Demonic, Black Dragon, Deimos stalk out of the shadows. They could both see black demonic energy circling the beast's feet as it stood on the water. Just the pressure from it's presence was enough to make the two worried.

"This is going to be Fucking exciting!" Was all Kisame could say as the dragon reared back and unleashed an unholy torrent of black flames at them.

**-To be Continued-**


	30. A Reunion of Siblings

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 30

"Shit!" Hiruko and Kisame hissed as they dove away from the wall of black fire that sprung forth from the demon dragon's mouth.

They both dove in opposite directions and were immediately beset by their attackers. Kisame brought up his sword just in time to block a downward slash from Riley.

Hiruko meanwhile had to continue to jump further away as a stream of fireballs began to bombard around him.

"So the little guppy has some moves? Well sorry, I can't play with you right now. I need to go have a chat with your partner." Kisame said with a wicked smirk as he and Riley remained deadlocked. Inside, Kisame was worried. Madara was here, and he was protecting their target. With Madara guarding her, their chances of successfully capturing her, dropped significantly. It was at this time that he came to a startling discovery. He finally noticed the purple hue of her eyes, and now got a closer look at them.

' _Oh… shit!_ ' Was Kisame's thoughts as he recognized the legendary **Rinnegan**. Or at least this modified version of it.

" **Water Style: Crashing of the Deep**!" Hiruko shouted in the distance. Kisame and Riley glanced over in time to see a massive whale made of water jump out of the water behind Hiruko and descend towards the advancing form of Madara.

Madara quickly retaliated, as he flashed through handsigns and fired a stream of fire up into the falling whale. The fire was so hot that the massive falling body of water, instantly turned to steam, and the thickness of the mist intensified.

Kisame quickly refocused on his attacker and went to push her back. He was slightly surprised when she easily matched his strength and then quickly overpowered him and pushed him back a couple of yards. She then charged and pushed his sword back then delivered a powerful punch to his chest sending him back about a dozen yards.

"Hm… looks like the guppie's got some bite to her. Well then… if you wanna dance, let's dance!" Kisame stated with a smirk, though inside, he was a bit worried, that punch had no chakra in it, she was just physically strong enough to overpower him, he quickly pushed these thoughts aside as he dove towards her and slashed out at her with Samehada.

Kisame couldn't help but smirk as he felt some of her chakra slip into the sword. That smirk didn't last however as suddenly Samehada, grew a foot in length and tripled in weight, if then started to gag, like it was sick or something.

"What the hell?" Kisame stated aloud, when suddenly Samehada forcefully expelled the chakra it had eaten. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. The second that chakra was released Kisame felt a burning pain on his flesh. He quickly realized that the girl's chakra was poisonous and virulent. So virulent that the Samehada, was actually affected.

' _This girl's chakra… it's poisonous. So poisonous that Samehada can't absorb it. That gives her a huge advantage.'_ Kisame thought to himself.

**-On the opposite side of the battlefield-**

"Whomever you are, your powers are immense. I look forward to absorbing them." Hiruko stated with a chuckle.

"Boy… you are about a thousand years to early to be facing me. I'll make sure to ingrain the lesson into you, before I send you running home." Madara replied, his face still hidden in the shadows of his cloak, but his eyes were visible, and ominously startling even to the normally stoic Hiruko.

"Hmph… we shall see." Hiruko replied with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Madara stated as he quickly brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out a massive fireball, that went hurtling towards Hiruko.

' _He performed that technique without handsigns… or words!"_ Hiruko thought to himself as he raised his hand and absorbed the technique.

" **Dark Release: Consuming Wave!** " Hiruko shouted as the fireball vanished into his hand and with a wave, a massive wall of pure darkness came rushing from his palm.

"Hm… you're definitely an interesting one." Madara commented with amusement as he disappeared beneath the water, avoiding the attack.

_'He vanished.'_ Hiruko thought as he extended his sense and tried to locate his opponent. He didn't have to look long as suddenly all of the water around him began to churn and shoot into the air. In only a moment all of the water beneath Hiruko's feet had been sucked out, and was now circling above him.

Without the water to stand on, Hiruko began to fall, as the massive tornado, he was standing in, continue to pull more and more water up into the air.

' _This power… this man is no ordinary ninja.'_ Hiruko thought to himself as he glanced up and spotted Madara. The mighty shinobi had just jumped above the twirling column of air and water, he quickly brought his hands together and with just a single handsign, unleashed a hellstorm, down the column of the tornado.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**!" With a massive inhale, Madara spat out a huge wall of fire, straight down the tornado's body, and right towards Hiruko. The twirling wind of the tornado superheated the fire, which in turn vaporized all of the water, forcing a wall of fire and superheated steam down towards Hiruko.

"Shit!" Was all Hiruko could think as the technique descended down towards him.

- **Back to the other fight** -

' _Holy shit… so this is the power of the fourth Mizukage.'_ Kisame thought to himself as he witnessed the massive tornado explode into flames.

"Keep your eyes on the prize there jaws." Riley taunted as she dashed at him with immense speed. As soon as she closed the gap between them she released a solid burst of her Youki right at him. She didn't even need to move in order to attack like that, so Kisame was caught unaware, when a solid wall of black miasma rushed out of her body and slammed into him.

He felt his skin begin to burn and sizzle, and decided to quickly vanish underwater to avoid any more of the miasma's acidic and poisonous effects.

_'Okay_ … _so this isn't exactly going that well. This girl is powerful, way more powerful then someone like her should be. And she's got a Mizukage watching out for her. What the hell kinda shit did we get ourselves into?'_ Kisame thought to himself.

He was racked out of his thought process when he felt the water start to heat up, he also noticed things growing brighter. He quickly glanced up and saw a massive fireball pushing it's way down through the water. It was being continuously fueled and therefore wasn't dissipating upon contact with a large body of water.

Doing the one thing he could think of, he dove to the right, and created a couple dozen sharks made of water. He quickly grabbed one and it sped away from the fireball at immense speed.

Going on the attack, Kisame directed the jutsu upwards towards the surface. He quickly multiplied the number of sharks, to the point where there were nearly two hundred of them. The massive school of man-eating water constructs burst from the water's surface.

He quickly directed the technique towards Riley, whom he spotted standing on the water's surface. To his surprise she wasn't still focused on her fireball, she was staring at him, almost as if she had, had her eyes on him the whole time.

"Eat This!" Kisame shouted as the sharks dove towards her.

In response Riley whipped out her wand, spun in to staff mode, wrapped it in lightning and tossed it up towards him and the oncoming mass of sharks, like a javelin.

Kisame watched the lightning spear shoot towards him, he watched as the first few sharks, were hit with bolts of lightning that jumped off the spear as it traveled towards him. The sharks instantly turned to steam when they were struck by the bolts coming off the lightning wrapped javelin. Knowing that this attack would kill him if it struck home, Kisame dove off the flying water shark.

He managed to jump just in time to avoid the spear as it flew by, though a few bolts of lightning jumped off the spear and struck him in the arms and chest. He was left with a few minor burns but otherwise managed to dodge the attack unharmed.

He landed and immediately focused his attention on Riley. He watched her quickly summon the stick she had just thrown at him, back to her hands. She then spun it around again and it turned back into it's wand form. Kisame was about to prepare another jutsu when he was forced to dodge as a barrage of lights came rushing out of Riley's wand.

These lights were a mixture of spells from simple **reducto** to **severing curses** , to **organ liquifying** , and **bone breaking** curses, to bolts of elemental magic.

Kisame was now on the run as dozens of deadly spells came rushing out of Riley's wand as she slowly advanced after him. He had to keep batting away some of the spells and expelling the poisonous chakra from Samehada, all the while keeping on the move. Some of the spells moved faster then the others, those are the ones he had to block while the slower ones he could just dodge. Now Kisame didn't know what these spells did, but he had heard of the powers of the dark arts, and if that's what this girl was using against him, he did not want any of those spells hitting him.

There were simply too many however and one, a light gray spell, slammed into his arm. Kisame grit his teeth in pain as he instantly felt the bones snap in half. He had just lost his primary sword arm, and while he was ambidextrous, that was his favored arm.

He quickly took Samehada in his other hand and began to think of a plan to counter-attack, it took him a moment but he finally thought up something.

' _This girls has some major skills. We were definitely unprepared for this fight_.' Kisame thought as he rammed his sword into the water and channeled chakra through it. A moment later he lifted it up, bringing with him a massive column of water, that was now wrapped around the sword. He quickly hefted the column of water high into the air, and swung it down towards Riley. All the while shouting " **Water Style: Grand Crashing Water Column Jutsu!** "

Riley's response was a quick flick of her wand. The result was a single bolt of lightning that dropped from the sky and slammed right into Kisame.

The sudden shock of being electrocuted, broke his technique, causing the water column to explode and fall back into the ocean.

Kisame quickly recovered and jumped back. He was just now starting to get worried. He seriously began to doubt his ability to beat this girl, if she could just casually drop a bolt of lightning on his ass from the heavens. And that was actual lightning, moving at the speed lightning would. He wasn't dodging that shit.

He glanced over towards the other fight for just a moment, and spotted Madara standing on the water's surface scanning the area, most likely looking for Hiruko. Suddenly in the distance a black dragon made of dark release, shot out of the water. Hiruko was standing on it's head and man did he look pissed. His outfit was singed, and he looked to have taken a bit of burn damage, to his arm and shoulder.

- **At the other fight** -

Hiruko quickly jumped from the dragon's head and with a wave of his hand, sent if flying towards Madara at immense speed, all the while shouting, " **Dark Release: Piercing Dragon**!"

They all saw Madara as he stared up at the technique with a bored look on his face. They saw the dragon slam right into Madara and erupt in a giant explosion.

Hiruko landed heavily and grit his teeth in pain. His burn wounds he'd received from that wind and steam infused fire style technique were bad. He'd need to go get some healing soon.

He quickly sensed a presence in front of him and glanced up just as an unharmed Madara appeared in front of him. Faster then he could follow, Madara laid into him with tiajutsu, and proceeded to beat the ever loving fuck out of Hiruko. Hiruko's only saving grace in this situation was the steel release he had absorbed from an Iwa nin years ago. If he didn't have that, this taijutsu barrage would have killed him.

Madara quickly laid into him, delivering almost a dozen swift punches to his main body in less then a second, before finishing with an uppercut and then a solid kick to the chest.

Hiruko was sent flying back and just barely managed to stay on his feet. He glanced up just in time to see Madara vanish and reappear right in front of him. Thinking quickly Hiruko activated another of his stolen Kekkei Genkai, and vanished in an immense burst of speed. Reappearing about a hundred yards away, Hiruko quickly sent a prayer of thanks to the gods for his stolen swift release.

Hiruko quickly used swift release again and quickly moved to Kisame's side. Seeing his partner faring no better, he grit his teeth in anger at how fucked up this situation had become.

"Got any idea's partner?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"I see you're having fun." Hiruko noted with distaste.

"She's good. More powerful then I would have thought possible for a girl so young. Then again… have you seen her eyes?" Kisame asked in reply.

Hiruko glanced over at Riley and took note of the purple hue to them, he then noticed the rings and tomoe and his own eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not good." Hiruko commented.

"You think?" Kisame replied sarcastically, as he let out another chuckle.

"So… how was fighting Madara?" Kisame asked after a moment.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hiruko replied earning a chuckle from Kisame.

Both men ceased their conversation as Madara appeared by Riley's side.

The two Uchiwa stared at the two criminals with bored expressions before sharing a glance with each other. The two quickly started to chuckle before turning and beginning to walk away.

Hiruko and Kisame were both left surprised as they watched their two assailants just kinda decide to leave.

"What the hell?" Kisame said aloud, loud enough for Madara and Riley to hear.

The two glanced back, and Riley replied, "You were fun to play with, better sport then I usually get. But I have no reason to kill you, especially Hiruko… he's a missing nin from the Leaf, I'm not going to be the one to clean up the Leaf's mistakes. And Kisame Hoshikagi, well if you're working with Hiruko then you'll be there to help fuck up any attempts the Leaf makes to kill him, so again, why kill you when you're just another problem for the Leaf? Thanks for the play time, though. It was amusing."

Both men just stared back at her. The way she spoke was so condescending. So belittling, you'd think their prides would force them to retort. However… it was hearing how much she knew about them, and how little she feared them. And to hear from her own lips, that all of this fight was just a game to her. Kisame had a broken arm and some minor burns. Hiruko had heavy burns and maybe some bruised ribs from the pounding he got from Madara. And yet to the two Uchiwa, this was nothing more then a game.

"So you're just letting us walk away?" Kisame asked aloud.

"No… if you can get away from him… then you're free to go." Riley replied with a chuckle as she and Madara vanished into the mist.

"Him?" Hiruko said aloud, with confusion. Both men were silent for a moment, when they suddenly felt something pass through the water beneath them. Faster then they would have thought possible, Deimos broke through the water behind them, landed and spun, lashing out with a tail strike. Neither men was fast enough to dodge, as the dragon had caught them off guard and both men were hit with the full force of the attack.

_'Fuck!'_ was the thought that ran through both their minds as they were sent flying back towards France.

They both probably landed about eight hundred meters away, hitting the water's surface with sickening force. Luckily for them neither lost consciousness, and were therefore able to swim to safety, all the while remaining hidden beneath the water's surface, to avoid the giant fucking dragon they both feared was circling above.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Have fun Grandfather?" Riley inquired as the two walked.

"Meh… he was weak. Had a few interesting tricks, but otherwise wasn't a threat." Madara replied.

"Mine was a bit of fun, but he just wasn't ready for me. Next time I'm sure he'll be able to dance with me." Riley commented with a chuckle.

"You fought well, he never even landed a strike on you, well done." Madara offered her as praise.

"Thank you. So did you plant the tracker seal on yours?" Riley asked.

"Yes. You?" Madara inquired.

"Yep." Riley answered.

"Good. Now we'll at least learn where all their bases are, and we'll see those two coming from a world away." Madara stated as they continued to walk.

"Question though? Why not just ask Zetsu where all the Akatsuki bases are?" Riley inquired.

"I don't trust black Zetsu." Madara responded.

"Why? He's made from you." Riley asked.

"No… he's made from the evil me. The one who's planning on enslaving the whole world in an eternal genjustu and revive a ten tailed arch demon. That kind of drive and will, lives within Black Zetsu. I can't say for sure what he's thinking. And I don't trust that he's really on our side. White Zetsu, definitely. But black Zetsu… I'm weary." Madara answered, looking thoughtful as they walked.

"I see. Well. Now we'll know. At least where some are, and we can keep an eye on those two dunces." Riley replied as she heard Deimos fly up behind them.

"They gone?" Riley asked, earning a nod from the dragon.

"Good." Riley stated as she glanced over at Deimos de-summoned him. She then placed her hand on Madara's arm and pulled him into **Kamui** , before going there herself.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You alright?" Hiruko asked as he and Kisame trudged ashore, somewhere in France.

"Remind me to kick Zetsu's ass when I see him again. Oh, and the boss's. Easy to capture the fox's spirit my ass! Let's see how he feels when we tell him she had the fucking **Rinnegan** and Madara fucking Uchiha as a bodyguard. Oh… and a dragon… a big fucking dragon." Kisame grumbled out as he fell down to the sand.

Both men now sported broken ribs from the tail strike, and on top of their other injuries both were worse for wear.

**-Later-**

Fleur felt her heavy eyelids slowly open. It was an odd way to wake up, just to open your eyes, but that's how it happened. She recognized the soft silk of Riley's bedsheets, as well as the light snoring of Katie, whom was nearby. She felt her hand on someones stomach, though she knew it wasn't Riley's. Riley had firm toned abs, that, while not big, were rock hard. It was odd touching Riley's muscles. It was like touching rocks wrapped in silk. This wasn't Riley, she wondered for a second if it was Katie, but no, the sound of Katie's snoring was a little further away, not right next to her. Fleur stared at the person next to her for a moment, knowing that it could only be Daphne, whom Fleur had thought, left after their love making session.

A few moments in the dark passed and Fleur's eyes finally adjusted and she spotted the Blonde Slytherin laying peacefully between her and Katie. She was happy to see Daphne amongst them, though she was uneasy for some reason. It took her a moment, to realize that Riley was no where to be seen. She sat up and glanced around the dark room, to see if she could spot her silhouette in the darkness but ended up not seeing anything.

A bit of unease slipped into the Veela's body. She didn't like it when Riley just vanished like this. She knew her lover could handle anything, but she still worried. It's not like she couldn't, her Veela instincts naturally made her worry for her mate, whenever she wasn't around. Thinking a bit on it, Fleur knew she needed to talk to her mother about how strong her instincts were becoming. Ever since she started mating with Riley, she seemed to always know where to find her. Whenever Fleur wanted to have sex, she knew exactly where to go to find Riley, it was never an issue. And yet… now that she thought about it, she had no clue how she always knew where to find Riley. It was so odd.

Her thought process was interrupted as she noticed the open space at the end of the bed contort into something akin to a black hole, and from it, Riley emerged.

Fleur stared at her with a bit of surprise. She'd never seen Riley do something like that before. The fact that Riley had just bent space, around a central point and emerged from it, was utterly shocking for the young Veela.

"Wh… zat… Zat was amazing." Fleur sputtered out.

"Oh… what are you doing awake?" Riley inquired as she noticed Fleur staring at her.

"I… I noticed you were gone… and I..." Fleur began to reply.

Riley simply smiled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand, her clothes vanished and she crawled across the bed towards Fleur.

"Where did you go?" Fleur asked as Riley crawled towards her.

"Nowhere important, love." Riley replied as she reached her and pushed the Veela back onto the bed. Riley then crawled on top of her until the two were face to face. She then planted a kiss on the Veela's lips, earning a light moan in response.

"Riley..." Fleur began to say but was stopped when Riley brought a finger to her lips.

"Sleep." Riley said with a small smile.

Fleur was about to respond when she suddenly felt very tired. She saw Riley roll off to her side and lay next to her. That was the last thing Fleur saw before a peaceful darkness, overtook her.

**-Later-**

"What the hell is the reason for this meeting? We've been here for fucking hours!" Hidan shouted into darkness.

"Stop yelling you dick!" Kakuzu barked in response, obviously getting fed up with Hidan's bitching.

"Yo boss… what are we waiting for? And where's Kisame and Hiruko, huh?" Deidara inquired.

"I fucking hate to be kept waiting!" Sasori snarled darkly.

"Settle yourselves! I feel that they'll be joining us soon. They have information on the nine tails Jinchuriki." Pain replied.

Just as he said that, Kisame and Hiruko appeared at their respective positions. Everyone took note of the fact that both weren't wearing their cloaks and had their upper torso's wrapped in bandages. They also took note that Kisame had an arm wrapped up.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Hidan asked.

"The Nine tails girl you sent us after, happened." Hiruko growled in reply.

"I told you two to plan carefully. Not run in guns blazing. Wait! How did she manage to defeat the two of you? You often work well together." Pain inquired.

"That girl… she was powerful, and she had a bodyguard. Kisame thinks it was Madara Uchiha." Hiruko replied.

"What!?" Pain and Konan both asked in reply.

"He had the **Sharingan**. And he sounded like Madara. But I didn't see his face. I know Madara would be like a hundred and twenty by now… but still, it was to much like him, to not bring it up." Kisame explained.

"The girl possess the **Rinnegan** , Pain." Hiruko added.

"What? Are you sure?" Pain asked as Konan's eyes widened in surprise.

"It was the same color and pattern though hers had three tomoe on each of the three innermost rings, for a total of nine." Kisame answered.

"Could if be a mutated version of the **Rinnegan**?" Konan inquired.

"I've never heard of such a mutation. It could be a whole different kind of Dojutsu for all we know. We need to gather more information. What abilities did she utilize?" Pain questioned.

"She has Kenjutsu skills, magic skills, I think some were the dark arts. Great control over elemental magic, as well as Ninjutsu. Her Dojutsu has immense sensing abilities, as she was able to follow me from underwater. Oh and her Chakra is fucking caustic and poisonous as all hell! She also managed to sense us from miles away. We were just crossing the English channel when she showed up to confront us. And we were going the sneaky route." Kisame explained.

"Agreed. She also possesses a giant black dragon that breathes black flames. For it's size, it's quite fast." Hiruko added.

"What would you rank her as?" Pain inquired.

"S-Rank easy. She fought us off without even having the power of a bijuu, and her partner, the possible Madara was also S-Rank. The two fought us for a few minutes, almost like they were testing us, then they just walked away, stating that we weren't a threat, and that they were just playing. Something about their tone, and mood, tells me that they weren't joking." Kisame informed them all.

"Zetsu. Head to Britain immediately. I want to know everything about this girl, and her guardian." Pain ordered and the images quickly vanished.

Pain and Konan stood in Ame. Both with concerned looks.

"I assume you heard all of that?" Pain suddenly asked.

Konan glanced over just as the masked man walked out of the darkness.

"Indeed. Interesting to hear she's become this powerful. And the **Rinnegan** … that could put an immense dampening on our plans. Especially if she learns how to summon the statue." Obito commented in his Madara voice.

"And what of Madara possibly being her bodyguard… Madara?" Konan asked in an accusatory voice.

"Let me ask you something Konan. If I wasn't the real Madara would you trust me any less then you do now… or better yet would you fear me any less? The truth of the matter is that I am Madara… whether you believe that or not, is inconsequential. Remember… I know all of your weaknesses and… most importantly… I know Pain's weakness. So don't take that tone with me girl… you'll lose." Obito fired back, channeling Madara so perfectly that Konan herself looked a bit frightened.

"Enough! If you are truly Madara then explain the Madara like bodyguard?" Pain stated.

"Well… over the history of the **Sharingan** there have been many whom have traveled the world. I wouldn't be surprised if some no name person with the **Sharingan** left the clan decades ago, and started a family elsewhere in the world. In fact… this might answer the question as to where she got her **Sharingan**. Kisame told us that she called her guard Grandfather. Maybe it wasn't Minato whom possessed the **Sharingan** , but Lily… if that's the case, that would explain why she never awakened it, these eyes require quite a bit of combat stress in order to awaken." Obito answered and then thought aloud.

"So… you believe that some random ass **Sharingan** wielder has been living in Britain for years and he just so happens to sound like you?" Konan asked.

"Weirder things have happened." Obito replied with a shrug.

Konan looked like she was about to retort to that, but Pain silenced her with a gesture. "Whether he is the real Madara or not, is unimportant. If it had been the real Madara whom Hiruko and Kisame had faced, I doubt they'd be alive right now. We need to focus on what's important. That girl has the **Rinnegan** and it's only a matter of time before she discovers how to summon the demonic statue. When that happens, we run the risk of her deciphering our plans." Pain stated.

"I agree. Zetsu and I will head for Britain. Gather info on her… maybe take her out if we get the chance." Obito stated as he turned and left.

"I don't like this." Konan stated aloud.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll kill him. The only reason he is a threat to me, is because he knows my greatest weakness. Without that knowledge… he is nothing before a god." Pain stated in a dark tone, as he looked out over his kingdom. Ame.

**-Elsewhere a short while later-**

"So… what are you doing here?" Came the voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"I can't come visit an old friend?" Riley replied as she stood before the somber Uchiha clan leader.

"I never thought you'd be back here." Itachi noted.

"Well… that's what clones are good for. I find the one with the sunniest disposition and her ass get's sent here." Riley replied earning a light chuckle from Itachi.

"Not that I don't appreciate the social call, but why are you really here?" Itachi asked.

"You're one of my few allies outside of Britain. I wanted to let you in on some info I just gained. What do you know about a group called Akatsuki?" Riley asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Master Jiraiya has been looking into them. They're a mercenary group, operating mostly out of Grass, Rain and Earth. Master Jiraiya believes they may be a threat and he says that Orochimaru used to be one of them." Itachi replied.

"Well you can add Hiruko of the Leaf and Kisame Hoshigaki to the list. The two tried to sneak into Britain last night. I fought them off and sent them running." Riley replied earning a nod of understanding from Itachi. She wasn't surprised to see that he had no reaction to hearing about her beating two S-Ranked criminals.

"I also have it on good authority from my own spy that this group is secretly run by Obito." Riley added after a moment.

"Obito did state that he wanted me to join a group after the Uchiha massacre. This must be the one he meant. Do you care if I inform the Hokage of this?" Itachi asked.

"Go ahead, but don't trace it back to me. I don't want to get involved with the Leaf's affairs." Riley replied earning a nod of thanks from Itachi.

"Would you mind giving something to Kakashi when he returns from Britain?" Riley asked as she fished out a scroll.

"Sure… but why not give it to him yourself?" Itachi inquired as he took the scroll.

"I don't want him to be able to question me on it. In there is everything he'll need to access his half of Obito's **Kamui** technique, as well as some tips to use his half to counter Obito's. As it's a **Sharingan** technique, I trust you to keep it safe. I'll leave it up to Kakashi as to whether he wishes to pass on the info to the Konoha Intel division or not." Riley replied. Earning a nod of understanding, Itachi put the scroll away. Since her **Kamui** and Obito's were two separate planes of existence, there was not a whole lot Kakashi could gather from the technique to use against her. But he could get a lot to fuck with Obito so that was good. Obito's intangibility had one great weakness, and that was Kakashi. However she had both eyes, and therefore did not possess the same weakness.

"Speaking of the **Sharingan** … how has Shisui's eye been?" Itachi inquired.

Riley simply smiled in reply and pulled out her wand. Itachi stared at it for a moment, before recognizing the Mangekyou eye on the end.

"You turned it into a part of your wand?" Itachi inquired. Though he nearly gasped when he saw the tiny eye, whirl around and look right at him with a look of recognition.

"It's a reverse wand/staff. I needed a focus and a good place to keep Shisui's eye. It's now forever fused with my staff, and only I can wield my staff. No one will ever be able to gain access to Shisui's abilities." Riley answered.

"Can you?" Itachi inquired.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired with a bit of confusion.

"Well it's a human eye. Could you channel chakra through it, and us it as another sight-line? A third eye so to speak, and if so could you channel the abilities stored with the eye?" Itachi inquired.

Riley looked thoughtful for a second as she looked down at the tiny little eye at the end of her wand it whirled around and met her gaze. Riley often wondered just how conscious the eye was. Sometimes it just whirled around without a care in the world, and then there were times like now, where it was focused and watching them. She wondered if she could channel her own sight-line through the eye, or if she could harness the abilities stored within it. It would definitely be something to look into.

"I'm not sure if I can or not. But I will definitely look into it." Riley replied earning a nod from Itachi.

"Well, if you somehow manage to access Shisui's abilities there is something I should warn you about. The real reason I wanted Shisui's eye gone from here, wasn't just because it was a Mangekyou, but because of a unique ability Shisui possessed." Itachi explained.

"What kind of ability was this?" Riley inquired.

"The Technique was called **Kotoamatsukami**. It is a powerful yet subtle mind control genjutsu. One that can only be detected by those with very high sensing abilities. It implants thoughts and false experiences into ones minds that slowly builds over time into a firm belief held by the victim, making them think that what they are doing is of their own free will. Though it has a few major drawbacks. One is that the technique puts immense stress on the eye, and while I don't think it can cause blindness, Shisui could only use it once a decade. The other drawback was that the idea has to be a subtle evolving idea, something massive will be rejected by the subconscious." Itachi explained.

"Why are you telling me this? You know I have little love for this village, and there is a strong possibility if they fuck with me that I could use this technique against them." Riley inquired knowing how much of a patriot Itachi was.

"My answer is two fold. The first part is that ever since that fateful night all those years ago, the clans reputation has remained sullied. I have done all I can to raise us back up, but the villagers and the council see us as traitors in disguise. They assume I don't know what they're doing with my brother. How they're turning him against me, so that they can use him to finally be rid of me. Sasuke is strong, but he is a fool. He refuses to see the light, to understand what needed to be done. I shoulder his hatred because I'm the one who ruined his life, and I don't hate him for hating me. I accepted that was what would happen, years ago. However, what he seeks will bring no glory or honor to the clan. All it will do is lead us further into ruin. The village has written us off… they've already chosen Sasuke as the progenitor for 'their' perfect Uchiha clan, while the rest of us can wilt and die for all they care. The second part is much more simple. You are like a little sister to me. If I or Shisui can do anything to keep you safe, then we will. I'm sure Shisui would have trusted you with the technique, and being his own, I know you wont abuse it." Itachi replied, with a hint of sadness and anger in his tone, but at the end there was compassion.

"This village doesn't deserve a shinobi like you Itachi. You kill yourself for them, and all they do is spit on your sacrifice and plot your murder." Riley replied, sounding angry and bitter.

"I just wish that their was something I could do for my clansmen. I'm dying Riley. I've contracted some sort of sickness, and there is no cure. It's only a matter of time before I'm either too weak to beat Sasuke or he surpasses me. When that happens, I know he'll kill me. He may not have that mentality now, he may just want to surpass me, but over time that will change. They've bred the love out of him, now they'll infuse him with their hate. He's to easily influenced by them..." Itachi informed her with obvious sadness.

"Tsunade couldn't find a cure?" Riley inquired.

"No. The disease is eating me alive. My organs are slowly being liquified. I probably only have two or three years left. All she could do was offer me some pain medication." Itachi responded, sounding almost bitter.

"Why not tell your brother? To know that you are dying may be enough to snap him out of this phase he's in." Riley asked.

"I would give anything to reform my bond with my brother… but… is it right to reforge that bond, only for it to be forever shattered in a few years time? Do I tell him, and let him watch as I slowly wither and die? Or is it better to simply allow things to play out? What creates the bigger monster? Will he be worse if I let the council poison his mind, or will her be worse off if we become brothers again, only for me to die? I don't know… and I battle myself everyday trying to find an answer." Itachi replied stoically.

The two were quiet for a few moments, Riley didn't know how to answer that. It was a legitimate concern. Sasuke could end up a monster either way. But which would made it worse? Reform a bond, then shatter it, damaging Sasuke's already unstable mind even further or allow him to be consumed by corruption? A demon or a devil… those were the choices chaos or corruption?

"May I see?" Riley inquired.

Itachi stared at her for a moment, almost as if contemplating if he should. Eventually he let out a sigh and raised his arm, he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and Riley spotted a few small dark blotches on his skin.

Riley reached her hand out and began to scan the infected area.

Itachi watched as Riley's face scrunched up almost like the was deciphering something. He recognized the look, as it had been the same one that Tsunade had given him when he had gone to her for medical attention.

"When did you contract this illness?" Riley asked suddenly as she continued to scan his arm.

"About a year ago, why?" Itachi replied with a hint of curiosity.

"You're not sick Itachi. You're being poisoned." Riley replied as she pulled her arm back. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Itachi asked as he glanced down at his arm.

"The poison in your veins… it's mine." Riley replied as her eyes grew dark. Now Riley's clones didn't possess the **Rinne Sharingan** so they just had her old Blue eyes, but even so the anger and rage within them was indescribable.

"It's yours?" Itachi inquired.

"You remember when I told you how I fought a basilisk?" Earning a nod she continued, "Well I absorbed some of it's venom with my chakra, don't ask me how. Now all of my chakra is insanely virulent and can kill you if you absorb to much of it."

"Then how was I poisoned by you? Neither of us have seen each other since you left?" Itachi inquired.

"Because… the Anbu captain I killed last year… I did it with a poisoned strike. He died from my poisoned chakra. But he was brought back here before he died. The leaf must have managed to collect my chakra, and store it somehow. But I would recognize my own chakra anywhere. And it's flowing through your veins… a tiny microscopic amount that's slowly eating you alive." Riley informed him, and with that said she raised her hand towards him and Itachi felt something shift in his body. He then saw something begin to exit his body. It was a greenish black mist that was barely visible but it all floated over to Riley's hand and sunk into her flesh.

"Someone in the Leaf is trying to kill you Itachi." Riley stated.

"I guess I don't have to ask why. But to think one of my own comrades would try to kill me… I guess I should have seen this coming." Itachi bit out sounding bitter.

"The worst part of all of this… is that it's the Leaf government that want's you dead. And Tsunade the slut whore, is in on it." Riley barked out with a growl.

"Lady Tsunade… are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"An Anbu captain is dying of some unknown kind of poison. Would anyone other then Tsunade be there? Besides… even if she wasn't the one whom originally tried to save that blasted Anbu, she's been studying my poisonous chakra. Someone with her skills should have recognized the poison she's been studying for a year. Unless of course she was drunk, cuz I wont rule out the possibility." Riley explained, with a hint of anger.

"Why would she want me dead?" Itachi had to ask.

"Well… the Hokage could of asked her to do it. The council could of blackmailed her. Someone could have offered to pay off her considerable debts… Tsunade has a lot of vices and therefore a lot of dirt on her. Being the prideful woman that she is, I can imagine a whole number of reasons why she would try to kill you. Or at least pretend to not know what's wrong with you." Riley answered with a shrug.

The two sat silently for a few minutes… Itachi looking angry and betrayed, while Riley just looked angry.

"I know who is doing this." Itachi finally stated.

"What! Who?" Riley asked in reply.

"Danzo Shimura. Lady Tsunade may be a lot of things… but she isn't a monster. Danzo… I've long believed that he was the one whom murdered Shisui, but I never had any proof, and he has an army of Root anbu serving him. I believe he was the one whom tried to kill you after you and Remus left the village all those years ago." Itachi explained.

"Then he could possibly possess Shisui's missing eye. So he's controlling Tsunade, to try and kill you. Makes sense. So what do we do? He has an army, and there are less then a dozen Uchiha left. All of which are kids, you can't fight him." Riley stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, and he has the favor of the Daimyo. Going against him without proof will bring the entirety of the Daimyo's might down upon us. And besides, you are magically bound to participate in a tournament in Britain do you really think it's a good idea to go against him while you are magically bound to be at a certain place?" Itachi warned.

"Damn… you're right. I can't attack him now and risk his escape when I'm bound to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But when it's over… I'm going to fucking murder that son of a bitch for what he did to Shisui." Riley stated with hatred in her eyes.

It was silent for a few moments before Riley locked eyes with Itachi. "Itachi… you and your clan need to leave this place."

"Riley… I can't. This village may not be what I have long believed it to be. But it's still my home. Besides… my clansmen hate me. What would they say if I told them we were abandoning the village?" Itachi replied.

"Hurray! That's what they'd say. Itachi… the reason your clansmen hate you is because you killed their parents for a village that doesn't even sympathize with what they lost. Your clan is seen as a bunch of traitors, and innocent children are being ostracized and hated because of the actions of their parents. Your clansmen hate you because you sacrificed their families for this fucking village, and the village treats you all like shit. It'd be different if you were all treated as heroes and offered sympathy. But you're not. People assume that you're all traitors waiting in the wind and one day you'll finally reveal your true colors. Hell the village is trying to turn Sasuke into a weapon they can use to murder you, and forge the Uchiha into something they view as beneficial to the village. I know you love your village and the Will of Fire, but you have to understand that, that burning will, that unites us all as family, it's gone out in the hearts of most of the villagers. You need to be a clan leader now, and do what's best for your clan. Gather them all up and leave." Riley berated him.

"The Hokage and the council would never let us leave. And even if they did, where would we go? No where in the world is safe from the hunter ninja and rogues that would attempt to destroy what remains of us. I can't fight off that many threats, especially when so many of the clan are so young." Itachi countered.

"Come with me. Go to Britain. I'll place your clan under my protection. You'll have help from Sirius too, and I have the ear of the Minister and powerful allies through my friends. A lot of their parents hold seats on the Wizengamot. I myself hold two, and those are two of the most powerful. Hell one of my Girlfriends father is the head of the DLME in France. I've got connections. And money. I can help you, but you have to take the first step. You weren't wrong… if you stay here, the council will turn Sasuke against you and sooner or later he'll try to kill you. Do you really want to stay here and wait for that to happen? Or do you wanna take Sasuke and your clansmen away from this place and give yourself a chance to repair your relationship with Sasuke?" Riley argued.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment. This wasn't the first time he had considered leaving. The chance to get his family away from all this hate and anger, and the looming threat of Danzo and his Root. It was something that was almost worth the risk… however… the risks were vast and one fuck-up and his clan was doomed. But to hear that he actually had an out. To now have a place to go… could he really afford to skip this opportunity?

"What of those of us that are ninja? The Hokage won't allow us to leave, especially me. I'm an Anbu with years of experience and knowledge of Leaf secrets." Itachi tried to argue, if he was ever going to take such a risk to protect his family he needed to have his bases covered. He loved the Leaf even if it had turned it's back on him and his family and spat on their sacrifice. But he loved his family more, especially Sasuke. To have the chance to stop him from becoming a monster, Itachi would take that chance.

"The Uchiha are one of the founding clans of Konoha. In the charters they signed with the Senju to form the village they stated that they would remain loyal to the village as long as the village remained loyal to them, and itself. What that means is that as long as the clans stood for each other and the betterment of Konohagakure, the Uchiha would forever stay loyal, however if they were ever turned on and ostracized by the village, then they were free to break their ties and leave. Madara was smart when he added those clauses to the contract he signed with the Senju. He ensured that his family had an out, if things ever turned bad. The village has turned on you and yours, Itachi. By the decree of the first Hokage and the charter of the village, if any clan is treated like shit in the village and becomes unloved they are free to break their ties and leave. They only need the Daimyo to recognize the hatred and anger. If you will allow me as a third party representative… I will go to the Capital and plead your case to the Daimyo?" Riley informed him.

"You would do that for us?" Itachi asked slightly surprised.

"You are family. Itachi. You and Sasuke are descended from Izuna. I am descended from Madara. We're cousins you and I. And besides… we always shared a brother in Shisui… and while I may have had my qualms with you in the past. You were always there for me, and you've been my friend since I left this fucking village. It's only right that I return the favor." Riley explained with a warm smile.

"I see… Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa. I name you representative of the Uchiha clan in the matter's regarding the hidden Leaf. Please inform the Daimyo of our grievances. And I will gather up the clan and inform them that we are leaving. I will have all of the Uchiha's possession gathered up. And can you deliver this document to Gringotts in the capital and inform them to move our assets to Britain?" Itachi stated as he fished out two scrolls and wrote out his orders in both.

"I will return soon. You will be free from this place soon… brother." Riley told him as he handed her the scrolls.

"You know… it's been a while since I've been called that. It's good to hear it again." Itachi noted with a smile.

Riley smiled in reply and quickly tapped a seal on her arm. About ten seconds later, a hole opened in space time and from it emerged the real Riley.

"What's up?" Riley inquired as she looked between her clone and Itachi, only to grimace as she realized she was in the Leaf. The Clone handed her both the scrolls and then popped. It took a moment for the memories to sink in, but when they did Riley looked to Itachi and smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Riley told him as she pocketed the scrolls.

"I look forward to it." Itachi replied as she slipped back into Kamui.

After that Riley quickly made a stop by the capital to make an appointment with the Daimyo. Being a busy man it normally took months to get a meeting, and unless you were of a certain station if was usually just with an adviser or representative. However she being the head of two Most Ancient and Most noble families and the heir to Ravenclaw and Black, as well as serving as the representative for the Uchiha, that got her a meeting the following day.

- **Later** -

Fleur and the others slowly began to awake, and it took Fleur a moment to remember what had happened the night prior. She found Riley still laying next to her, just watching her with a mischievous gleam in eyes.

It took Fleur a moment to remember Riley telling her to sleep, and then feeling heavy and tired. It didn't take a genius to know that Riley had put her to sleep somehow.

"You knocked me out last night!" Fleur stated accusingly as she shook off her sleepiness and tried to glare at Riley whom simply smiled in response.

"Yep." Riley replied. Fleur looked like she was about to call her a liar but then stopped when Riley admitted to it. She just stared at her in confusion for a few moments before re-adopting her glare.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"You looked tired and I didn't want you worrying about me. You're like an overprotective panther when you get worried. Nothing happened last night, but I knew you'd fret about it anyway love, so I put you to sleep with genjutsu." Riley replied as she crawled on top of Fleur and kissed her.

Fleur was still trying to glare at Riley but for some reason found herself unable to stay mad. Riley was just too loveable and maybe it was because Riley was her mate, that she couldn't get angry at her. Even though Fleur was really trying to be upset, the smile on her lover's face and the loving kiss she just gave her caused her anger to melt away.

"Just don't do zat again. I have a right to be worried about you." Fleur pouted in reply, as that was the closest to angry she could maintain when around Riley.

"Alright… sorry. Wont happen again." Riley stated as she kissed her again before leaning over to do the same with Katie and Daphne whom were both rubbing the sleepiness from their eyes.

"Why does my head hurt?" Daphne asked aloud.

"Probably because you rolled out of bed love." Riley replied as she got up and got dressed.

"Oh… did you put me back in bed?" Daphne inquired.

"Yep." Riley replied as she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Katie inquired.

"Got a meeting in two hours, so I gotta get going. I'll see you ladies later." Riley told them with a smile and before they could question her, she vanished into **Kamui**.

"That was so cool." Katie commented as she saw in happen, earning a nod from Fleur and Daphne.

- **Back in the Land of Fire** -

"My lord. Your noon appointment has arrived." A secretary informed the Daimyo and his advisers.

There were two ruling parties of the individual countries. The Daimyo ruled everything, but he had a panel of adviser to help him. He also had a council called the fire council which helped him run the country. The fire council was made up of the individual Feudal Lords that owned the different provinces of the country.

Right now the Daimyo was taking single meetings with very important people. This one in particular had garnered a lot of attention as of late, and for some reason had his samurai and shinobi guards on edge. The Daimyo may have been a rather simple minded man, but he was no fool. He recognized the increased presence of his guard, and had to wonder what they were so worried about.

The Daimyo continued to wave his fan as the guards escorted a young girl into the room. She wore a simple long dark Kimono, and had her hair tied back. Her eyes were what drew his attention though. They were purple with rings in them, and tomoe on each of the three innermost rings. It was truly a powerful sight, and for the first time in a while the Daimyo felt tiny in comparison to this girl.

"May I present. Lady Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa. Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Uchiwa, and heir to the Most ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black. Jonin of the land of Fire, and Demon Slayer of the land of Britain. As well as acting representative to the Uchiha clan in this matter, as ordained by Lord Itachi Uchiha, head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Uchiha." One of his advisers introduced her. The Daimyo cocked an eyebrow at that. That was a shitload of titles. And, she was a demon slayer… that was… unnerving. What could she want here, he wondered? Hopefully it had nothing to do with demons. Wait… now he recognized this girl… she was Minato's eldest. The one whom left, and became the Uchiwa Clan head.

"Thank you for seeing me, on such short notice, Lord Daimyo. As your adviser has stated. I am here as acting representative of the Uchiha in an important matter." Riley stated.

"Oh? What matter is so important that the Uchiha needed to speak with me so soon?" The Daimyo inquired.

"They wish to break their ties with the hidden Leaf." Riley replied earning shocked gasps from the Daimyo and his advisers.

"But why? The Uchiha are one of the founding clans of Konoha. What reason could they possibly have for leaving?" One adviser asked, earning nods from the others and the Daimyo.

"Indeed, since you are here, Itachi must be seeking to part with the village peacefully, by seeking an allowance from the Daimyo, that must be granted, if the concerns are dire enough." Another adviser stated, this one was one of the eldest, probably nearly ninety years old. The advisers were all required to serve until death, or an inability to continue, and they also had to know every law and oath that pertained to the country and it's leadership, by heart, so it was no surprise that they already knew why Riley was here, they just needed the reasoning behind it.

"What has happened in Konoha that is pushing the Uchiha to such an extreme? I though all of the bad eggs were destroyed when Itachi wiped them out?" The Daimyo inquired.

"Itachi sacrificed his entire family for the good of Konoha. Since then his surviving clansmen have been hated and ostracized by the village. It's gotten so bad that the clan has begun to turn on it's leader for his continued loyalty to the village. Itachi's clansmen have undergone harsh treatment and downright hatred from the people of the Leaf, as they view them as nothing but traitors. Try as he might, Itachi cannot repair the damage to his clan's reputation. He has even informed me the Leaf council has taken a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha that worries him greatly, and states his deteriorating relationship with the heir of the clan, as cause for concern. Itachi wishes to activate the first Hokage's degree on clans, that he be allowed to leave if the Leaf no longer has any love for his clan. He also stated that the Uchiha in particular were left an out in the charter when they formed the village. The hate they have been receiving, has been endured for years and they are finally fed up." Riley explained earning shocked gasps from the advisers and the Daimyo.

It took a moment for the Daimyo to reply, when he did you could tell, he was not happy. "This is most troubling. While I am bound by old oaths to allow the Uchiha to leave, I do require proof that such things are occurring. I will send a private investigation team into the village to secretly uncover the true feelings the Leaf possesses. However… if the Uchiha are being ostracized I cannot in good conscious force them to remain and allow animosity to remain. So as long as the Uchiha offer an alliance to the Leaf, and part on amicable terms I will allow them to leave for a period of two years time while the investigation is carried out." The Daimyo stated earning nods from his advisers. One quickly wrote down the orders in a scroll and it was passed to Riley.

"Thank you lord Daimyo. I assure you, you will not like what you find, but the Uchiha will be eternally grateful." Riley replied as she bowed and turned to leave.

**-Later, in the Leaf-**

"Why are we here, Lord Itachi?" One of his clansman asked him. Itachi looked them all over, just about a dozen, the oldest of which was fifteen and youngest being ten. This was all that remained of the once mighty clan. He also took note of the glares from the older kids. They obviously did not have much love for him.

"I've called you all here to inform you of a transition that we will be making over the next day or so. But first I feel I must apologize. I know of the hatred that you all hold for me, for what I did to the elder clansman. I know some of you probably don't understand why I had to do what I did. But some of you do… and I know you hate me, because I killed your parents, and all we received for that sacrifice was the hatred of the village. I'm not sorry for what I did. Had the coup been allowed to happen the whole clan and countless others could have died… I am sorry though, for our treatment in the village. I did what I did because I love my village, and I believed that you all would be treated with sympathy and love. Sadly, we were not. And I've tried for years to fix our reputation, but to no avail. I have decided that enough is enough. No longer will I force you to remain stuck here, to be hated and used by the village. We are leaving." Itachi informed them all earning shocked gasps from all of them as they shared glances.

"Are you sure about this Lord Uchiha? I mean… what if the Hokage sends someone after us?" One of the older kids asked.

"Right now a representative of the clan is handling matters with the Daimyo she sho..." Itachi began but stopped as Riley appeared from **Kamui**.

"Hi… sorry I'm later. Here's the Daimyo's decree. He's sending an investigation team, but you guys got two years of breathing room to get the hell outta dodge." Riley stated.

"Everyone this is Riley, the head of our Sister clan, The Uchiwa." Itachi introduced her. The children offered her bows or nods of greeting and Riley returned them.

"Is there anyone here who wishes to remain in the Leaf?" Itachi inquired. All of the children shared glances but none of them raised their hands. They were all fed up with the Leaf's bullshit, if there was a chance to get out, without getting in trouble, then they were all for it.

"Very well then. Gather everything of the clan's. We'll be leaving in three days. I'm going to speak with the Hokage." Itachi dismissed them and rose to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Riley informed him.

"Are you sure? I don't think the Fourth will be much of a problem. It's Danzo I'm worried about." Itachi replied.

"That's why I'm going. I'm going to get us some assurance from the bastard before you guys leave." Riley informed him.

"What are you gonna do?" Itachi inquired.

"Offer him a deal." Riley responded.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

"Done." Minato said with a smile as he finished stamping the last piece of paperwork on his desk. He then glanced over and his jaw dropped. At the side of the room, was a wall of paperwork that reached the ceiling. Four of his clones were in front of it, each laying in the fetal position crying his eyes out.

"But… how?" Minato asked aloud as her heard a knock on the door.

"Oh thank god! Come in!" Minato stated. His secretary opened the door and was about to speak when she noticed the crying Minato's on the floor.

"Ignore them. What's up?" Minato ordered as he threw four of his **Hiraishin** Kunai to kill the weeping clones.

"Lord Uchiha… and Lady Uchiwa are here to speak with you." His secretary replied.

"… … … Narumi is here?" Minato asked as his jaw dropped.

"Yes my lord." His secretary replied.

"Send them in." Minato ordered, and a few moments later Riley and Itachi stepped through the door, neither one looking very happy.

Minato locked eyes with his daughter and could see that she was internally seething at being in the village again. Though her mighty dojutsu stood testament to the unspoken threat, that she was giving off.

"Itachi… Narumi… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Minato inquired, his eyes never leaving Riley.

"I wanted to deliver this to you personally lord Hokage." Itachi replied as he set a scroll on his desk.

Minato looked down at it for a moment before sitting and opening it. A few moments later they both saw Minato's eyes widen in shock as he looked up at Itachi whom was simply staring down at him, with a stoic expression.

"You're leaving? Why?" Minato asked, still shocked by this revelation.

"You know why. My clan has been treated like traitors since 'that' day. I have been sent on suicide mission after suicide mission, and I did it with a smile in the hopes of repairing the clan's reputation. But in the end… none of it mattered. It's been over five years, and we're still treated like criminals. I wont stand for it any longer. The village doesn't want us here, so I'll do what's best for both parties. We're leaving, the Daimyo has given us a two year leave from service which could be extended to indefinitely if he finds proof of the Leaf's actions. It wont be hard. I expect I'll hear from him within a month telling me that I'm free to stay away." Itachi replied sounding angry, but most of all saddened. Itachi truly loved the village, but he had to do what was right by the only family he had left. He owed them that.

"Itachi… I can't just let you and your clan walk away. You all hold too much importance to Konoha. As well as the fact that you personally hold too many S-Ranked secrets. The Daimyo will understand." Minato stated with obvious sadness as he rose up to challenge the Uchiha clan head.

"I'm here to make you a deal, Minato. The Uchiha are under my protection from now on, until they get back on their feet and establish themselves. So… I'm willing to offer you a trade in exchange for the Uchiha's freedom." Riley stated, eying the man darkly.

"What kind of offer are you talking about Narumi?" Minato inquired, as he eyed his daughter carefully.

"I'll tell you how to activate your **Sharingan** , and how to unlock Naruko's." Riley replied earning a surprised look from both Itachi and Minato.

"You know how to unlock our eyes?" Minato asked carefully.

"Indeed. Promise to leave the Uchiha alone, and I'll tell you how." Riley replied.

Minato stared back at her for several moments. For him and Naruko to have those eyes would grant both of them an immense power boost, plus it would help Naruko pull out from beneath Narumi's shadow. In the end the trade was for the Uchiha clan and two **Sharingan** users, for two **Sharingan** users, one of which was the Hokage and the other whom was the chosen child of prophecy.

"Very well… I'll accept the deal, however, I need an answer first. Tell me how you became so powerful, Narumi and I'll swear on my magic to leave the Uchiha alone, in the matter of them leaving the village." Minato offered as a counter.

"Fine… You're mother was an Uzumaki, your father was Madara. He lived in Uzushio when it was attacked. Your mother was killed, but you were rescued by Mito Uzumaki whom recognized you as Madara's child and sealed away your Uchiha blood. Madara had placed a piece of his chakra and soul inside of you so that he could always find you if he needed too. When Mito sealed you, the piece of Madara was sealed too. When you sealed the fox's spirit into me, you passed on the piece of Madara you had locked away inside of you. That piece manifested as his knowledge, which is how I know the things I do. The seal you have on you is probably on your eyes. The Fox's Youki is preventing Naruko from activating her **Sharingan** , so simply reinforce the seal and stop Youki from going to her eyes, and she should be able to activate the **Sharingan**. There. I answered the question now fulfill your end of the agreement." Riley informed him, she had ended up lying at the end, but he didn't need to know that. Minato didn't truly gain anything from this info, other then the origin of her powers, which didn't help him in the least. Everyone already knew she fought like Madara.

Minato stared at her for a second, looking thoughtful but in the end he nodded and made the oath. Stating that he wouldn't go after the Uchiha in any matter regarding their departure from the village during the two year stint. Itachi and Riley had to grimace at his clever word play, to leave himself both a time limit and an out, in case the Uchiha became a threat, but what could they do? The oath was made and the two prepared to leave.

"For what it's worth Itachi… I'm sorry." Minato told him.

"So am I. We'll be leaving in two days." Itachi replied as he and Riley left, leaving Minato behind to think in his office. A few moments passed and he summoned a toad, telling it to find master Jiraiya. He needed to unlock his **Sharingan** and then unlock Naruko's… they would both need it, in the coming years. He didn't know why… he just sensed it.

**-Meanwhile-**

**"You know that makes the two of them a much greater threat don't you?"** Kurama stated.

" _Yeah… but fighting those two S-Ranked criminals has taught me something_." Riley replied.

**"And what is that?"** Kurama inquired.

" _If I ever want to have any fun fighting… I need stronger enemies. When I crush Minato and Naruko, I want them to be at the best they can possibly be. The greater the height, the greater the fall_." And with that Riley said her goodbyes to Itachi, promising to return to escort him and his clan out of the country, and she vanished into **Kamui**.

**-To Be Continued-**


	31. Come with me

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 31

"What is the reason for this meeting my lord?" Came the question from Hiashi Hyuuga, whom looked irritated at being dragged into a council meeting so suddenly.

"Yes, My Lord, what is the rush?" Homura inquired.

"I've called this meeting, for a very simple reason. To inform all of you of the departure of the Uchiha clan." Minato stated simply, earning shocked looks from the council and the elders. Though he did notice the third Hokage simply shake his head and sigh in sadness, almost as if he had known this was coming.

"What do you mean Lord Hokage? Where are the Uchiha going?" A civilian councilman asked.

"Do to their rather unfortunate treatment in the village over the last few years, the Uchiha have decided to activate their departure rights, as ordained by the first Hokage. They feel used, and unloved. And for the last five years, they have dealt with it, and tried to repair the damage to their reputation. However, the villagers refused to see their loyalty and desire to redeem themselves, and continued to treat them like second class citizens in a village they helped to found. Now they have had enough. The Daimyo has agreed to a two year sabbatical, while he investigates their treatment here in the village. I was informed of their plans to leave two days ago, and have allowed them to pack in peace. They will be leaving in an hour and no one will try to stop them or hinder them in any way." Minato explained to the council, most of whom were still shocked by this train of events.

"Why did you do nothing to stop them? The Uchiha are a valuable piece of Konoha's history, not to mention a vital part of it's military infrastructure." Utatane asked.

"Indeed, why were we not informed of this two days ago? We could have done something to try to get them to stay." Homura added.

"They were granted their departure rights by the Daimyo. There was nothing any of us could do. The Uchiha are fed up. They are finished being treated like crap, for the actions of their now dead relatives." Minato fired back.

"And now the village is in great danger. Itachi holds an immense amount of the village's secrets and now he is free to trade them with any hidden village he wants." Danzo said aloud, causing Minato scowl as the council erupted into panicked chatter.

"He wont be trading our secrets with foreign villages." Minato informed them all.

"And how do you know this, lord Hokage?" Shikaku asked, as he eyed the Hokage intently.

"A few reasons. One, Itachi has told me himself, that he still holds great love for the village, and yesterday he even left me some vital information on one of our biggest enemies, Obito Uchiha. Though another reason, is that he and the Uchiha have no intention of joining any other hidden village, they will be joining their sister clan in Britain." Minato informed them all.

"They're going to join Narumi?" Lily inquired.

"Yes… she stopped by and made a deal with me, in exchange for a peaceful transition for the Uchiha. The inner workings of this deal, I will not discuss, but know that for the next two years, the Uchiha are free to do as they please. And we will not attempt to hamper them in any way, is that understood?" Minato stated, before giving them all a stern glare.

"She was here?" Lily asked, giving her husband a pointed look.

"Yes… only for a short while. I believe she has been conversing with Itachi for a while, and it wouldn't surprise me to hear that she was the one to convince him to leave." Minato replied.

"What information were we given on Obito my lord?" Shikaku inquired.

"This Akatsuki group that Orochimaru was apparently a part of, the one you've been warning us about master," Minato began glancing at Jiraiya whom stood at his side, along with Tsunade. "Apparently, Obito is the one running it, and we've gained info on two more of their members, one being Kisame Hoshigaki of the hidden Mist, and the other being Hiruko of the Hidden Leaf."

"Where did Itachi get this information? I've been looking everywhere for more info on them." Jiraiya inquired with immense curiosity.

"He claims it was through a spy of his own, but I have a sneaking suspicion of who it was to pass the info on to him." Minato replied.

"Who was it Minato?" Lily inquired.

"I think Narumi gave him the info." Minato replied simply.

"Narumi? How would she know anything about these guys?" Lily asked with surprise.

"We're talking about S-ranked ninja here Minato, how in the hell did your daughter, a schoolgirl of all people get information on a mercenary group like this?" Jiraiya inquired.

"As part of the deal I made with Narumi, I inquired as to her strength, and why she was so powerful. Apparently my father, Madara Uchiha, settled in Uzushio, before it's destruction. My mother was an Uzumaki, and when the village was attacked I was rescued along with all the others that lady Mito brought here. Madara sealed a piece of his chakra inside of me, so that he could always locate me, however it ended up being sealed away by lady Mito. When I sealed the fox's spirit into Narumi, I passed on that piece of Madara, which manifested as his knowledge. Which is why Narumi knows so much, about the village, and how to fight like him. She has the man's collective mind, sealed inside of her." Minato told them all, earning shocked gasps from the shinobi, and quizzical looks from the civilians.

"Well… that explains everything then. Her power. Her combat abilities. Her knowledge of the world and old laws. It all came from Madara." Hiruzen stated aloud.

"But… that doesn't explain how she knew of the Akatsuki. While her having Madara's knowledge is an immense piece of information, it doesn't explain how she knows what she knows about Obito." Jiraiya stated with a shake of his head.

"It does when you consider that Obito was running around masquerading as Madara, and was able to control the nine tails, just like Madara could. He didn't learn that ability on his own… someone had to teach him. And Narumi never said that Madara died in Uzushio." Minato pointed out.

"You think he survived the fall of Uzushio and went on to rescue your student from near death, only to train him into the maniac he is today?" Tsunade questioned.

"I do." Minato replied.

"So… if that's true. Narumi, knows more then she let's on. She may hold a piece of Madara from before the fall of Uzushio, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't recognize his work." Inoichi stated aloud, earning a nod from Shikaku and Chouza.

"Yet again, that girl becomes a central talking point of these meetings." Shibi noted.

"Shibi is right. We focus far to much on one girl, when we should be focused on the departing Uchiha clan. What are we going to do without the mighty **Sharingan**?" Mebuki Haruno asked.

All of the civilians nodded in agreement, as well as most of the clans, though some like the Hyuuga simply scowled in reply.

"Britain is one of our major allies. They offered us support in the third great war, and we did the same during Voldemort's uprising. As long as the Uchiha remain in Britain we can still maintain ties with them. We need to work on rebuilding the clan's reputation here in the village. They wont return, if they're only going to be treated like criminals. And hopefully… if I'm lucky, we'll be gaining two more **Sharingan** users to replace the ones we lost. I will say no more of this. This meeting is dismissed." Minato stated as he rose to his feet and left. Leaving most of the council to grumble angrily in reply.

Meanwhile Danzo sat in silence, thinking on this change of events. The loss of the Uchiha clan was no great concern, at least not for him. He rose to his feet and quickly departed, pretending to be quite flustered by this turn of events, as as not to draw suspicion.

He quietly made his way to the Foundation, where he entered a very large and high-tech laboratory. The place was mostly empty, except for a single man in a white lab-coat whom was fussing back and forth.

"Dr. Nawaro…" Danzo stated causing the man to jump back in fright, having not heard Danzo enter. The man was average looking. Average height, scrawny build, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, pale complexion… all in all he looked kind of like your stereotypical nerd.

"God's Lord Danzo. You scared me." Nawaro replied grabbing his heart and sighing. Danzo could only stare blankly at the man, oh how he hated dealing with civilians, however this man was a genius. And his understanding of chakra, magic, and genetics was unrivaled. Not to mention he had traversed the world and studied magic from multiple places, not just the elemental nations, but Japan, China, Russia, Germany, France, Britain, The U.S., Brazil, Iran, Iraq, Zimbabwe, South Africa, the Congo, India, and a multitude of other countries. This guy may not have been a ninja, but in his forty-three years on this earth he had studied magic, almost obsessively. So while he was a civilian, Danzo would put up with his antics because he was valuable.

"I came for a status report. Where is your team?" Danzo inquired.

"I sent them all back to their rooms to sleep. Been like thirty hours… Anyway… I do have an update for you, and it's brilliant!" Nawaro replied with an excited smile.

"Very well then. Let's hear it." Danzo replied as he took a seat in one of the many chairs that littered the lab.

"Well… I was trying to do what you said, get the **Byukugan** and **Sharingan** to work in tandem with each other, but things weren't working right. You could only activate one or the other, so I started to brainstorm ideas. First I tried to have one in one eye, and one in the other. Though while this allowed for the full powers of the **Byakugan** , it limited the **Sharingan's** abilities since you would only possess one eye. So I came up with another idea, and man is it brilliant. I was able to successfully fuse the two into a new Dojutsu. With all the abilities of the **Byakugan** and **Sharingan** , while the only drawback is the inability to cast genjutsu from the eyes. Come look, I've already created a prototype." Nawaro explained excitedly.

Danzo followed after the man as he led him into another part of the lab. Inside of it, were many large tubes filled with a clear greenish liquid, and floating in the water were children… no older then ten.

"Are these the new clones?" Danzo inquired.

"Yes… I was able to perfect the growth hormones. They'll reach full maturity in about a year's time. They will have full combat abilities, the only downside is a twenty year life expectancy. However their brains are easily programmed, and their natural physical abilities are twenty-five percent better then a normal human being. They'll be perfect for your army. But that's besides the point. Here is the first prototype. I took the liberty of installing the new prototype dojutsu I created. And it's already matured." Nawaro stated as he led him to a tube with a young boy floating inside, he looked to be about eight, and had white hair, and very pale skin.

Nawaro clicked a few buttons on a console that connected to the tube, that somehow caused the boy to convulse and open his eyes.

Danzo was very happy to see the results of Nawaro's creation. This new dojutsu, this fusion of the **Byakugan** and the **Sharingan** , was beautiful. The entire eye was now white except for a black dot in the center with three black tomoe in the **Sharingan** formation. Danzo could see the veins around the eye bulging out, to signify the activation of the **Byakugan** , so he knew they were both active.

"Does it work?" Danzo inquired.

"In about a week, he'll be ready for combat training. We'll know for sure then." Nawaro replied with a smile.

"Good. Keep me updated. With a little luck, we should begin mass producing them soon." Danzo replied as he stared into the eyes of his newest creation.

"One last thing, my lord. I've done the math, and checked around… we don't have the facilities here to create and field the army you wish to make. We need a larger facility. Preferably one dedicated for this purpose." Nawaro informed him.

"Very well. I will look into it. You focus on perfecting my new soldiers." Danzo ordered as he turned to leave.

_'Soon…. Very soon, I will have an army unlike any seen before. The deaths of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's pride in their sealing abilities, have netted me all that I require to ensure Konohagakure is not only the greatest but the only remaining hidden village, in the world.'_ Danzo thought to himself, as he continued to walk.

**-Meanwhile-**

Minato, Hiruzen, and Lily stood at the entrance gate's to Konoha. They were watching the departing Uchiha.

Itachi and Riley strode up to the three of them, both waiting with expectant looks.

"I wish you the best Itachi. And I truly am sorry things turned out like this. I will do what I can to fix what is wrong with the village, and when I do, it will be a place the Uchiha can live happily in, once again." Minato informed him.

"I hope so my Lord. But I wont hold my breath. You've had seven years to fix this broken village, and nothing has been done. I wish you the best, though. May fortune forever smile on the Hidden Leaf. Goodbye." Itachi replied sadly as he turned and departed with his fellow Uchiha, leaving Riley still standing before the three.

There was silence for a few moments before Minato spoke again. "For what it's worth Narumi… thank you."

"Do not thank me. Nothing I did, I did as a favor to you or the Leaf. Hashirama would be ashamed of the way this village turned out. And when that old blonde bimbo finally kicks the bucket, the two founding families of this village will be no more. I think that says something. But who am I to judge… I'm just a dumb schoolgirl." Riley replied coldly as she turned and walked away.

The three stared after her for a moment before Minato's eyes widened in surprise. ' _"We're talking about S-ranked ninja here Minato, how in the hell did your daughter, a schoolgirl of all people get information on a mercenary group like this?"_ _'_ He recalled Jiraiya say.

"Tell me you caught that?" Minato said aloud.

"I did." Hiruzen replied as he pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"What?" Lily asked looking between them.

"She called herself a schoolgirl… That's what Jiraiya called her in our meeting." Hiruzen reminded her.

"She was there. In the room with us. How?" Lily asked aloud as she stared wide eyed at the back of her eldest daughter.

"I don't know. Her power is growing. Soon she may even surpass me." Minato replied as he watched his daughter depart with the Uchiha.

**-With the Uchiha-**

"I want to thank you for this Riley. It truly means a lot." Itachi stated as they walked.

"It's no problem. You're family after all. So… what are you going to say to Sasuke?" Riley asked as they walked.

"The truth. I have nothing to hide." Itachi replied.

"Well… alright then. The fallout will be nice at least." Riley said with a smile, earning a bemused look from Itachi.

"Where did you leave my instructions for **Kamui**?" Riley inquired as they walked.

"I left them with Gringotts, to be placed into Kakashi's vault. They'll send a message to him, but he'll be unable to check what it was until he gets back." Itachi replied.

"Smart. Thanks." Riley said a they walked.

"No problem." Itachi replied.

**-Later-**

Sasuke was walking through the school, brooding as he usually did when he heard someone call his name. He glanced over and was surprised to see his older brother.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as his brother approached.

"We need to talk Sasuke. Come with me." Itachi stated as he turned and started walking off.

"What could there possibly be to talk about, that you came all the way here?" Sasuke asked giving his brother a pointed look.

**-Ten minutes later-  
**

"What the fuck do you mean, we're leaving the village?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Serving the Leaf is no longer in our best interest." Itachi replied rather sadly.

"I can't believe you! First you murder our parents for trying to destroy the fucking place. Then you leave on every god damn fucking suicide mission they could possibly send you on, and basically turn into a yes-man, for the fucking village, and now… after all this time, you decide it's best to just leave. After everything you've done! What the fuck!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he paced back and forth, while Itachi simply stood and watched him.

"I did what I thought was best. I tried to repair our image. Rebuild our reputation by doing the Leaf's dirty work. But it wasn't enough. I can't sit by while the Leaf torments us and treats our clan like crap. I can't just stand around while the council turns you into something you're not." Itachi replied, his voice filled with emotion.

"Oh, so now you notice, huh. Fucking took you long enough." Sasuke barked out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I… Wait… you knew what they were doing to you?" Itachi asked as he gave his brother a surprised look.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course I knew. It's not like they weren't obvious about it. It's not like they didn't try to rub it in your face every chance they got." Sasuke replied with a sneer.

"Then why? If you knew that they were using you, why did you allow it to continue? Why didn't you come to me?" Itachi asked.

"You weren't there! You were off trying to 'rebuild' our clans reputation. And I was alone. When I needed you… when I needed my older brother… you weren't there. So… I let them use me. Let them give me all the power I could ever want. I took their power… I took their gifts and I used it to elevate myself. So that I could finally surpass you." Sasuke growled in reply.

Itachi just stared at his brother, his eyes filled with sadness. He had no idea that he had basically abandoned Sasuke to deal with the deaths of their family alone. He felt terrible, he felt worse then he ever had.

"Don't you even want to know why I wanted to surpass you?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"I assumed it was to prove you were better… or to kill me." Itachi replied, earning a shocked look from Sasuke.

"You thought I wanted to kill you! What the fuck is wrong in that head of yours!?" Sasuke replied, obviously shocked by this revelation.

"You mean… you weren't planning to kill me? But… all those times I tried to talk to you, you pushed away." Itachi stated.

"I push away because I know where you'll be going in the morning. I know you'll leave on another suicide mission, and the chances are good you'll die. So I don't talk to you. I don't try to rebuild what we had, because I know one of these days you'll finally die." Sasuke replied, as a look of sadness crept across his face.

"You didn't want to hurt anymore. So you pushed me away. And I kept going out to risk my life… and I left you alone… Sasuke… I'm so sorry." Itachi apologized as he dropped his head in shame.

It was quiet for a few moments when Itachi finally looked at Sasuke. He saw his brother with his arms crossed, staring off into space with this angry scowl on his face. It took another couple of moments but Itachi finally asked "Why did you want to surpass me?"

"To bring you home." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to surpass you so I could bring you home. So I could stop you from leaving and going on those stupid missions. I wanted to become stronger then you, so that I could be the one to protect you." Sasuke replied giving his older brother a very determined look.

"I don't understand." Itachi said with a shake of his head. "I'm the older brother. It's my duty to protect you."

"And you're all I have left. If I lose you… I'll be all alone. So I'll do whatever I have to, to become strong. I'll bury my emotions, and push everyone away. I'll forsake things like friendship and love, until I reach my goal. You're one of the strongest ninja in the world… once I surpass you… I'll be able to stop those I care about from throwing their lives away. Only then will I let the barriers down… only then will I stop." Sasuke told him with a fire burning in his eyes.

Itachi finally understood why his brother had been acting the way he did. He was using the council to further his power, taking all that they offered, while at the same time he refused to form bonds with anyone. He focused only on growing stronger so that he could finally stop his older brother from leaving him. It made Itachi feel terrible to hear it, but it made so much sense.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry. I ran off to try and protect the clan. I wasn't thinking about how much you needed me. Now you're afraid to form bonds and make friends because you're worried they'll leave you like I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known how lonely you were… … … no Sasuke, things will be different now. It's over. I wont be running away anymore. I promise." Itachi told him.

Sasuke just stared at his older brother for a few moments before closing his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. A few seconds passed before he opened them and stated, "I'll believe it when I see it. Brother." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Itachi watched him walk away. Feeling guilty for leaving his brother alone. He knew what he had to do now. He had to help Sasuke. To help him learn that it was alright to love, and care for others, that he didn't need to shut everyone out in order to be strong enough to protect them.

Itachi let out a loud sigh before turning to head off. He still had a lot of work to do, to get the clan settled.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Where have you been?" Katie asked as she caught up to Riley whom was walking in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Busy helping some cousins of mine. What's up?" Riley replied as the two walked.

"Eh nothing much. Daphne admitted her love for you while you were gone." Katie informed her.

"Oh really… how did that happen?" Riley asked, having no clue about that.

"Well, while we were sleeping two nights ago, she awoke and thought Fleur was you. She told the pretty Veela in a quiet voice that she was in love with you. Of course Fleur being the light sleeper she was awoke to hear Daphne say it, so now things are awkward between them." Katie explained.

"Hahah! That's fucking hilarious." Riley replied.

"Yeah it is. So did you hear about the Yule ball?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Riley replied.

"So… when are you gonna ask Fleur?" Katie asked, before being stopped by Riley and pushed up against a wall.

"What makes you think I was going to ask her, love?" Riley whispered in a sultry tone as her lips found their way to the crook of Katie's neck.

"Well… I just... assumed... since the champions had to ask someone that you two... would just go together." Katie replied as she stifled a moan, as to not draw attention from the other students whom were passing by.

"Actually, I was thinking of creating a bunch of clones and have them take you, Fleur, Daphne and Luna, and I'd just stay in." Riley informed her.

"Oh come on Riley… that's no fun." Katie whined.

"Are you saying my clones aren't fun?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"N-No… just… shut up." Katie replied with a bit of a blush as Riley began using the sensual tone she always would when then were having sex.

"I'll think of something. Come on let's get you to potions." Riley said as she took Katie's hand.

**-Later-**

Riley walked into the great hall and headed for the Slytherin table. She found Fleur and Daphne sitting next to each other. Daphne looked a bit meek, while Fleur had this smirk on her face, almost as if she had been teasing Daphne, which knowing the Veela, she had.

"Hey there beautiful ladies, how are you doing?" Riley asked as she sat in Daphne's lap earning a surprised look from the stoic Slytherin.

Daphne quickly noted that Riley was immensely light and didn't seam to weight anything at all.

"So… I hear someone made a proclamation?" Riley stated as she wrapped her arms around Daphne, and earned a chuckle from Fleur.

"Shut up… I don't want to talk about it." Daphne bit back rather bitterly, as her romantic night time confession had been wasted on Fleur, while Riley slipped away in the night, and hadn't been seen for two days.

"Daphne..." Riley stated as she cupped Daphne's cheeks and tilted her head up so that the two were face to face.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I love you." Riley stated simply, and then kissed the blonde Slytherin with a great deal of passion.

Riley quickly pulled away and hopped off Daphne's lap. The girl was now red in the face and looked more then a little surprised. Riley quickly bent down and kissed Fleur before skipping off to go find Luna.

Daphne sat with a deep red blush on her face, while Fleur simply smirked.

"I told you she would say it." Fleur said with a smile.

"Shut up." Daphne got out as she placed her hand on her warm cheeks, it took her a moment but she finally said out loud, "I love you too Riley."

Daphne knew no one was listening, but she just had to say it out loud. That's why it came as a surprise when she heard Riley shout back at her, "I Know."

Fleur's smiled widened, as she unfolded her copy of the daily Prophet while Daphne shot a glance over at where Riley was to see her looking back at her with a warm smile, before vanishing from the hall.

"Admit it… you're smitten." Fleur said.

"I am." Daphne replied as she rested her head on the table and tried to think of how to get her face to return to it's normal color.

As Riley was walking down the halls looking for Luna she had an overwhelming feeling all of a sudden. A feeling that today… was just going to be a normal day. She just felt that… today would go by… and nothing would happen. Knowing that… she continued her search. Not yet aware of the schemes being planned across the planet, and definitely not aware of her arch nemesis, making his way towards the country, which a rather sinister agenda.

**-To Be continued-**


	32. Beastly Explanations

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 32

It had finally happened, Riley had finally grown her second tail. It had been only about two weeks since the chuunin exams first round, however with **Kamui** , that two weeks was extended drastically. She now had her second tail, and surprisingly when it appeared it had the same modifications and characteristics of the one she already had. Riley quickly set about incorporating the new appendage into her arsenal. Having two extra appendages in taijutsu was an immense bonus, and on top of that, Riley was beginning to learn how to channel certain techniques through her tails.

The first she learned was the **Rasengan** since it didn't require handsigns, and to her glee, she managed to get it down after only an hour. Because the ends of the tail could split open, it acted a lot like a hand and thus it wasn't hard to create the **Rasengan** in a similar manner to just using her regular hand. The next technique she learned through her tails was the **Chidori** , which was harder, but again she got it down in only a couple hours.

Being able to use these two technique's through her tails, basically turned both attacks into all range attacks, since her tails could extend near infinitely as long as she had the magic to sustain it. The longer the tails got the more magic it took to control them, and after about a mile in length, it began to actually take a toll on her to keep moving them.

During this time, Riley also began learning to fight better in her Animagus form. Now that she had two tails, her fox form also had two tails and was much bigger now. At full height in her Fox form, Riley stood a good twenty-five meters in height and her body was about a sixty meters long, while her two tails were nearly a two hundred meters in length.

It was actually quite fun to learn how to fight in that form, since she could still use all her techniques. And while Kurama outmatched her in sheer strength, while the two fought in that form, Riley was unimaginably fast. Given her size, one would assume she would be slower, but they'd be wrong. Riley could move swiftly and agilely across the battlefield with little trouble even as a giant fox.

Riley's presence and force of will had also grown. In school now the shinobi mostly avoided her like the plague. They had no clue what she was but she felt more powerful now then anything they had ever felt. Riley didn't even bother trying to hide her power now. With the Fidelus active, no one could properly determine what she was, and by the time she reached her third tail, not even the Jinchuriki would be able to tell what she was anymore.

Kurama had explained to her, that while the tailed beasts would 'know' what she was, they wouldn't know 'what' she was. What he meant by that, was that they would instinctively recognize her as one of their own kind. Just like how you couldn't make the rest of humanity forget that you were human, because when they look at you, they instinctively know that you are human. It's the same for the demons. Once she surpassed them in power, they would no longer know she was an archdemon, but they would always know that she was a dark creature of some sort, they'd just never be able to properly convey exactly what kind she was. It's why the Shukaku still feared her. It didn't know she was an archdemon, but it did know she was a dark creature, just like it, and that she was more powerful then it.

Since she was no longer bothering to hide just how much power she had, most everyone in the school was left trying to scrape their jaws off the fucking floor. While she still maintained her human appearance, and still looked young, everyone could feel that her power had reached inhuman levels.

She was nearly twice as strong as she had been when she killed that giant fucking three headed demon, about a month ago, and she wasn't anywhere near close to stopping. By the time she reached three tails, worth of power, she would be six times more powerful then she had been that day, or three times more powerful then she was now.

No one, and I mean no one, who didn't have a death wish, fucked with her now. The Gryffindors steered clear of her, like she was the fucking walking incarnation of death itself. The Ravenclaws kept their heads down, and were very careful with their wording around her, each one was probably studying to be a master linguist, so as to not say anything that could ever be misinterpreted as negative, towards Riley. The Hufflepuffs, remained jovial in her presence, and while they were all fearful of her power, they knew or at least felt that she was friendly, and if they remained friendly, so would she. The Slytherins however, now worshiped the ground she walked on. Her friends had basically become superstars, by mere association with her. The whole of Slytherin house followed her with blind obedience. With Riley's level of power, they knew that no one, could threaten her, and they all wanted to be on the side that was untouchable.

The Teachers kept themselves reined in around her. They didn't allow their fear of her power to influence them. McGonogall was still kind and stern in her lessons, to Riley, as by now Riley would come to her with questions and theories on Transfiguration, and she wanted the wizened old witch's advice on new spells and modifications she had come up with. It was the same with Flitwick. Riley had many ideas for new charms and even combat spells, and she liked to spitball ideas with Flitwick whenever he was free. The charms teacher was always cordial with her, being a partial goblin, led him to having a great deal of respect and admiration for someone with Riley's level of power.

Snape was always stoic around her, and took a great deal of pleasure in making Naruko look like a fool, when he would quiz the class about certain aspects of potion making. Naruko had always been more about active magic, so while she knew about potions, she was by no means 'good' at them. Riley also enjoyed showing her sister up in this regard and this elevated her in the potion master's eyes. Snape was a firm believer that you never bend the knee to your lesser's. If you were better then someone at something, truly better, then you let them know it.

While he was awed by her power, he kept it to himself. He enjoyed Riley's inquisitive mind, and her understanding of potions. She was a prodigy and so very naturally gifted that it pleased him whenever she advanced far beyond the others. Her only competition in the potion brewing field was Draco, and his only competition, other then Hermione and Daphne, was Ino Yamanaka whom came from a clan of naturally gifted poison makers, so she had a steady hand when it came to the art.

Naturally Remus and Sirius were left in awe of her new abilities. Her skill in the dark arts was soaring immensely and she was very soon going to learn the three unforgivable's. She studied hard and never let her grades fall, even as she taught her own class how to use and unlock chakra. She remained the undisputed top student in the school.

Dumbledore and the Ministry weren't in the dark about her changes either. While Riley wasn't hiding the level of her power, she did still keep the darker aspects of it reined in, as to avoid starting a panic over a possible up and coming dark lord. She noticed the wizened headmaster keeping a very close eye on her. She sensed his fear, and she suspected that he was worried what would happen if she ventured down a path of darkness. If only he knew just how well placed his fears were.

Beyond that, Riley's watcher had stepped up her game. She wasn't as clumsy as she had been when she was first stationed all those weeks ago. But she did still have her moments. Riley often wondered if she should invite the woman to talk, whomever she was, Riley liked her scent, it was a raspberry ish scent that Riley enjoyed. She knew whomever this woman was, she didn't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend… or really anybody. She never smelled like she had a partner with her. And thus Riley had to wonder if she was just a workaholic or if maybe she, just didn't have any friends, as her scent rarely smelled of anything other then her own shampoo.

Riley had also picked up a second follower, after the first round of the Chuunin exams. Turns out the one tails Jinchuriki had taken a liking to her… or maybe wanted to murder her… either way, Gaia had been following Riley a lot lately. She hid well, far better then her Auror body guard, but Riley could sense her turbulent emotions a mile away.

On top of that, she noticed that whether people liked her or hated her, it seemed as if everyone was now suddenly attracted to her. She noticed all the boys eying her up, with lust/awe. She didn't really understand it, I mean, she knew she was beautiful, but literally every girl and guy in school was now sneaking peaks at her, whenever she walked by.

Things had become even more intense with her mates as well. The first time Riley returned from **Kamui** after she had gained her second tail, she had decided to spend the day sleeping, as while she didn't need it, it still felt good, and she awakened feeling relaxed and rested. A couple of hours into the night, she had heard a knock at her door. She quickly answered it and found Fleur, Daphne and Katie waiting for her. Each looked happy to see her, but upon actually seeing her and feeling her new level of power, something was set off in the three of them. It was almost a primal thing.

What followed was by far the most raunchy night of sex Riley had ever experienced or even heard about. It seemed that as she grew in power, so did the feelings conveyed by her emotions, thus when she kissed them now it equated to a finger drifting across their labia. Other actions caused an even greater feeling of pleasure. Light petting could push them to orgasm in less then five minutes, and actual sex… no question, the most resilient was Fleur, and when Riley was actually focusing she got off in less then thirty seconds.

Naturally Riley left all three of them with a fucked stupid look on their faces, after only an hour of vigorous love making. Which was kind of sad since Riley hadn't gotten off even once. She guessed that as her demon powers grew her capacity for things like sex increased and thus it took more for her to reach that peak of pleasure to cause an orgasm.

So, after that night Riley immediately began to focus her training on gaining more control of her emotions and Youki. She desperately needed to get that shit under full control, otherwise by the time she reached three tails, she'd be able to get her mates off with just a kiss, and then when the hell would she ever get any fun?

The next morning when Riley asked them what had caused them to suddenly turn into mindless horndogs, after popping them on the heads repeatedly to get them to stop gawking at her with lust filled eyes, they were able to explain that for some reason, she looked unbelievably hot. Almost as if her aura was just screaming, 'fuck me!'

Riley ended up attributing that to her ascending to the second tail, though it didn't take her long to figure out the real reason for her change. After a while of contemplating her changes, she began to hear giggling from Kurama. She knew what his giggling meant. It meant that she had a question and he knew the answer, he just wouldn't say anything until she was forced to ask him. This being her sex life, she wasn't going to just allow her problem to persist so she caved and asked Kurama what was happening.

After getting a good laugh, much to Riley's annoyance, the fox explained that each of the ten overall Bijuu represented a negative aspect and that since she had the soul of a tailed beast, she was essentially adapting those personality quarks that the other tailed beasts had.

The first thing Riley asked was about the tenth tailed beast since Kurama had only ever mentioned himself and the other eight. He simply huffed in reply and told her about the zero tails, whom was technically the same strength as the one tails, but because he was such a leech, Kurama had little respect for him. He did explain though that Riley had taken his traits first, before she grew her tail, and then Shukaku's after ascending to a full demon.

The Fox explained to her, that the zero tails, was all about stealing others powers. In Riley, this manifested in her immense desire to essentially leach knowledge off of everyone. The fox explained to her that this was part of the reason for her immense thirst for knowledge and power. The one tails, was all about being two faced. Essentially he was the embodiment of being bi-polar. At one moment he was a brilliant seal master, and tactician, and in another he was wiping his own excrement on the wall of a cave while singing a pirate chanty.

When asked how she adapted to that, since she hadn't thought she was bi-polar. Kurama simply told her to look at her night time activities. During the day she was a kind, loving, friend, and teacher, but at night she was a monster whom slaughtered dozens of people. Accepting that explanation Riley inquired as to the others.

He told her that the Nibi represented lust and the burning desire to mate. Now, Kurama explained that not all of the traits she took from the other tailed beasts would affect her personality. In this case, her own lust and desire wasn't affected by ascending to the second tail, however her Youki possessed a heightened degree of… attractiveness? Maybe not the right word, but basically whenever she was around someone she liked in an intimate manner, her presence became that much more arousing. Basically Kurama explained that, to her mates, it was like they were dogs, and she was a bitch in heat.

Understanding that, she asked about the others. The Three tails, represented a drifting boredom. The three tails was basically the bijuu equivalent to a Nara. The four tails was all about Burning Anger, basically rage. The five tails was the opposite, it represented a cold kind of anger, the kind of simmering anger where you plan out each gruesome detail of your revenge. The six tails was all about individualism, it liked to be alone and not have to deal with others. The seven tails represented freedom, and the unabated desire to escape the chains that bound you. The eight tails represented sarcasm and irony, basically double-meanings. And finally Kurama himself, obviously represented pride, and self-worth.

All of these were aspects of the ten-tails that had become infused into them, at one point or another. And because she was a tailed beast, she would adopt parts of them as well. Though unlike the others she would pass through all ten aspects, and then surpass them, how they affected her psyche and what traits she picked up along the way, would be anyone's guess.

Understanding all of this, Riley was able to move on with her life. She reined in her Youki to the maximum and her mates quickly settled down. Now, some people may wonder why Riley wasn't hiding her power anymore, the truth was, that she actually was hiding it, or at least she would hide everything past, the two tail's level. See everyone saw her fight that giant demon, and they saw her do it without breaking a sweat, so she needed to settle for a level of power that people would believe. Now all of the sensors as well as the Kage would think this was her max power, and she simply stopped hiding.

Riley had to smile at the genius method to fooling the other ninja. They'd plot and plan to deal with Riley at her 'full' power, all the while, by the time they came up with something that they could use, she would have already made it to the third or fourth tail. **Kamui** , truly was a brilliant technique.

"You seem to be deep in thought?" Riley heard a voice say from behind her. She had been sitting up in the rafters above the halls, just thinking about the days events. Her senses would have let her know if there was someone close by whom bore malicious intent, but since it was only Kakashi, he was able to sneak up on her.

"Just been thinking." Riley replied as the older Jonin stepped out of the shadows and sat next to her.

"About what?" Kakashi inquired as he fished out his favorite book and began reading.

"In just this school year so far… things have changed so much for me. I don't know when it was that I stopped feeling like a child. I guess it's just sorta struck me that I'm… not a kid anymore. The fight with that demon, reminded me of what I was. What I am. I've been living as a student here at Hogwarts for a long time now, and to retake my role as a shinobi, so suddenly… I guess it's just been a bit jarring. I find myself often reflecting on the way things have been going in my life." Riley explained to him. She always felt like she could talk to Kakashi about anything. He was the older brother she never had, and had always been there for her. As often as he could, at least.

"Well… I can understand the realization of growing up. It happens to all of us. I gotta say though, the power you're throwing around, is really making quite the statement." Kakashi informed her with a chuckle.

"I just got sick of hiding. Maybe if they know the truth, the shinobi will be more inclined to leave me alone. Maybe by showing them just how strong I am, they'll get it through their heads that I'm just too big an obstacle for them to try and overcome, and maybe then they'll just avoid me. I hope that's the case at least. I wouldn't want to have to beat the shit out of the kage or anything to get my message across." Riley explained, before finishing with a chuckle.

"You sure made an impression with the Kage during your meeting a while back. I've heard some pretty interesting stuff coming from back home." Kakashi informed her.

"What kind of stuff?" Riley inquired, though she actually already had a good idea as to what he was referring to.

"Well, I hear that Iwa placed you in their bingo book with a kill on sight order. The Hokage was furious when he heard." Kakashi told her.

"I suspect he would be. I'm less likely to go back there if there are a people out to get me." Riley responded with a bemused expression.

"That might have something to do with it. But anyway, I hear rumors that the Raikage is planning to bring his brother out here the next time he and the Daimyo come. I hear it's for the Lightning Daimyo's protection, but we both know better." Kakashi added.

"Hmm… well that'll be fun. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be keeping a close eye on Iwa now." Riley told him.

"Good to hear." Kakashi responded with an eye smile.

"So… you hear that Sasuke will be leaving your squad?" Riley inquired.

"Yes… it seems the gods have answered my prayers. I seriously was beginning to think that he and Naruko were going to kill each other. You know they always used to fight, but ever since they were placed on a team together, they've gone past rivalries and straight to fucking trying everything they can to outshine the other. It was really getting annoying and while they have worked well together on missions, as soon as they're out of danger, they go right back to fighting. Now I'm not saying I'm happy to see Sasuke go, but I can say that it'll be a helluva easier to train Naruko if she isn't constantly fighting with Sasuke, and vice versa. Plus maybe I can use this as an excuse to get Sakura under the care of a better suited teacher then me. I don't have the patience to deal with her fangirlish tendencies. She needs a kunuoichi to teach her." Kakashi stated, earning a nod from Riley.

"You gonna try to just have Naruko as an apprentice?" Riley asked.

"Yeah… maybe… then again, I think master Jiraiya had planned on taking her on as a student. So they may all be off my hands soon, and I can go back to reading my book in peace." Kakashi replied with a happy sigh.

"Lazy ass." Riley muttered with a shake of her head.

Kakashi simply offered an eye smile in reply, before the two started to chuckle.

**-Later-**

Riley was walking through the empty halls of the school. It was past curfew, but no one would find her, no one ever found her. She had left Fleur, Daphne and Katie sleeping back in her room. Nothing sexual occurred this night. It seems they were all too embarrassed over having quite literally forced themselves on poor Riley the night before. It's not like Riley was opposed to it or anything but when you are on your knees literally begging for sex, you kind of have to accept the variable degree of shame that accompanies it.

So they all just decided to sleep together, which was the first time they had actually just laid together, kinda how married couples do. Riley found it peaceful to just lay in bed and sleep with her lovers around her. However… being a demon, meant that sleep had no hold over her. So now she was wandering. She was wondering if maybe it was time for another trip out to rid the world of more evil, however she had heard through the grapevine that a massive manhunt was underway for the group of people responsible for the murders.

The muggles were calling it the work of a vigilante group, that operated with extreme prejudice and violence. The magicals thought it the work of a group of dark wizards, or even a resurgence of death eaters.

So Riley had to either lay low, or take her exploits further away. She decided to lay low for a while and allow the authorities to hunt for her. Eventually, since there was no evidence left behind, they would simply have to move on, and she would kill again. The more time passed the more she found that she enjoyed ridding the world of scum like those she'd killed already. She felt safer knowing they were gone, and with each one of their deaths, it encouraged more people to avoid crime and to stay within the boundaries of the law.

Thinking on the muggles she had killed, while they weren't in anyway skilled, their weapons were brilliant. Able to fire rounds faster then most jonin could effectively dodge, they were a great threat to magicals and shinobi alike. She had always assumed it was the bombs and vehicles that were the reasons for magicals hiding their presence from muggles, though after fighting a few herself, she now understood that those were just additions. Guns were the major threat, and every muggle army had them. These tools of war made muggles a great threat even to their magical counterparts.

Riley had to wonder… what would an army with both kinds of weapons be like? One that wielded guns and magic. It would be an unstoppable army. One that would strike fear into magicals and muggles alike. It was a curious thought. Maybe she would build an army like that. Maybe train herself in the use of the muggles weapons of war.

It was a curious thought, one that stayed with her until she wandered back to her room. As she was approaching the dungeon she noticed a figure sitting outside the entrance.

"Luna?" Riley inquired as she noticed the young blonde waiting for her.

Luna glanced up at her and Riley instantly took note of three things, one was the smell of blood. Two was the way she held her arm in her lap, wrapped up by a sweatshirt or something. And the third thing was the black eye and cut she sported on her face. Her beautiful look had been marred by a very fine blade as the cut on her cheek was paper thin.

Anger was the instant reaction. Before Luna even had a chance to speak, she was nearly pushed to the ground as a weight filled the air. The anger and rage that filled Riley's youki as she quickly moved to her young girlfriend's side, almost made Luna pass out from fear.

"Luna… who did this to you?" Riley asked in such a dark and menacing tone that Luna's heart literally skipped beat. The young Ravenclaw had never heard something so evil. She never could imagine that such a simple sentence could be spoken with such malice.

It took her a moment but she eventually was able to collect herself enough to answer. "They wanted to send a message. They wanted you to know that you aren't untouchable."

Riley stared at her for a moment, her **Rinne Sharingan** glowing red with anger and hatred, the tomoe spinning wildly.

"Who?" Riley asked as she reached out towards the arm that Luna had wrapped up. She didn't even need medical ninjutsu to know that it was broken.

"They wore masks… but I recognized their voices. I think they were from Iwa… or at least I think it was Iwa. It was the one with the rocks on the headband. There were three of them, and a man in the background. I think he was their sensei." Luna replied as she finally felt the weight of Riley's rage lift off of her.

"What did they look like?" Riley inquired as healing chakra surged from her hand and Luna let out a whimper as the bones in her arm popped back into place and re-fused in only a couple of seconds. A moment passed as Riley moved upwards to deal with the black eye and cut, before Luna answered.

"They all had brown hair. The one who broke my arm had greyish eyes. I noticed him giving you the evil eye, the other day." Luna informed her.

"I remember." Riley stated as she finished healing Luna.

"I cut his arm with a kunai." Luna stated.

"Good job." Riley stated as she picked Luna up off the ground and carried her into the dorm. She took her to her room and set her down on the bed. The other girls awoke at the noise and quickly noticed Luna's rather unkempt appearance.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I'll be back." Was Riley's answer, and it was at this moment the girls noticed the blood red eyes.

"Riley..." Luna began as Riley turned to leave.

"Don't! Luna… they'll pay for putting their hands on you! I don't care if you got a good shot in. No one touches what's mine!" Riley hissed in reply, some of her demonic features began to appear, especially her teeth, which caused the girls reel back in fear, all except for Luna whom continued to stare at her.

"I wasn't going to tell you to stop, or to not hurt them. I wanted to tell you to not get caught." Luna stated.

Riley stared at her for a moment, before smiling viciously and leaving the room.

"Luna… What's Riley going to do?" Daphne inquired as the girls crawled over to the Ravenclaw.

"She's going to murder someone for me. Some dead men who decided to jump me and send a message. I think Riley's going to be mad at me for letting someone other then her touch me." Luna replied as she flexed and un-flexed her now healed arm.

The girls shared looks, before glancing at the odd girl. Luna had always seemed so at peace with the world, almost like nothing in the world surprised her. Then it hit them… someone had done something to Luna, and out of all of them… Fleur knew best what Riley was going to do to them.

In the rest of the school, the sleeping people began to thrash as nightmares overtook them. The rage and anger of a pissed off archdemon echoed through the school, and to those whom were awake at this hour, the feeling of dread, was unmistakeable.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. If this story starts to get hits, then I'll start to post more of what I've written here. Hope you all enjoyed. Ja Ne!


End file.
